ENAMORANDOME DE MI ESPOSO
by Karen CP
Summary: Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen fueron comprometidos por sus padres desde que tenian tres años, sin embargo ellos creían no agradarse y mucho menos llevarse bien. Todo esto cambiará después de unos meses de convivencia juntos, como matrimonio y tendrán que reevaluar sus sentimientos respecto al otro, para saber si lo que realmente quieren es estar juntos o enfrentar a sus padres
1. Chapter 1

Gran parte de los personajes que aparecen en esta novela son creados por Stephenie Meyer, pero las historias son creadas por mí. Prohibida la copia o plagio sin mi autorización, si me quieren contactar – ~Karen Cullen de Pattinson~ – Karen Páez

* * *

PREFACIO

El pueblo de Forks cuenta con una población de 3.120 habitantes, lo cual no es mucho para algunos… Este es un pequeño pueblo ubicado en el estado de Washington, en donde se desarrolla nuestra historia. Las dos familias más poderosas de Forks son, por un lado, los Cullen los cuales tienen el más grande poder económico por ser dueños de la mayor empresa industrial en todo Forks y por otro lado, los Swan, los cuales son los soberanos del reino, así es, ellos son la realeza y toman todas las decisiones políticas del pueblo. Las dos familias son muy amigas, Charlie Swan y Carlisle Cullen son los hijos del rey y el más grande empresario en Forks, respectivamente. Ellos se conocieron en la universidad, mientras Carlisle estudiaba administración de empresas y finanzas internacionales, Charlie estudiaba política y leyes, desde esa época se hicieron grandes amigos y por pura coincidencia, allí conocieron a las que se convertirían en sus esposas, Charlie se enamoró de una joven artista, René Dwyer y Carlisle se enamoró de una estudiante de psicología, Esme Evenson.

Los cuatro disfrutaban de su tiempo libre haciendo salidas en grupo o citas dobles. Con el tiempo ellos no se podían seguir viendo con la misma frecuencia que antes, Charlie Swan asumió su cargo como rey, a la edad de 21 años e hizo que René Swan se convirtiera en su esposa y soberana de Forks. Carlisle Cullen, heredó la empresa de su familia y contrajo matrimonio con Esme Cullen a la edad de 22 años, por supuesto, estos amigos decidieron que no podían pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar, hicieron que su boda fuera doble, siendo los padrinos de la boda de la otra pareja y se reunían cada 15 o 20 días.

Esme quedó embarazada luego de convivir unos años con Carlisle y tres meses después René, también quedó embarazada, las dos familias estaban muy dichosas y esperaban con ansías el nacimiento de sus respectivos hijos, tenían la esperanza de que ellos se llevaran bien y fueran amigos, que continuaran con la tradición de sus padres. Carlisle y Esme nombraron a su hijo Edward Anthony Cullen, por otro lado Charlie en compañía de René, nombraron a su hija Isabella Marie Swan.

Tres años después, el pueblo de Forks cayó en recesión económica, por malos negocios que se habían hecho con pueblos cercanos en reinados anteriores, muchos negocios pequeños quebraron, la única compañía que sobrevivió fue la de la familia Cullen y Charlie no tuvo más opción que ir a pedirle ayuda a su amigo Carlisle quién aceptó con una condición, él quería que la relación con la familia Swan no fuera netamente amistosa, quería que Edward y Bella se unieran en matrimonio para así poder asegurar un mejor futuro para ambos, juntos reinarían en Forks y además no se preocuparían nunca por temas económicos. Charlie accedió sin pensarlo, sabía que esto convenía a todos y por eso, los dos firmaron un acta en la que comprometían a sus hijos en matrimonio y a su vez, estos se casarían cuando ambos tuvieran 19 años de edad y asumirían el poder cuando cumplieran 20 años.

Desde entonces, Charlie y Carlisle encaminaron a sus respectivos hijos hacia el oficio que debían ejercer cuando fueran mayores y ya que serían esposos, debían coordinarlos para que los dos hicieran una excelente labor, Charlie hacía que Bella pasara mucho tiempo con Carlisle y la indujera poco a poco al mundo de los negocios y las finanzas, de igual forma Carlisle hacía que Edward pasara tiempo con Charlie para que él le enseñara política y leyes, pero Carlisle no se quedó solamente con esa opción, decidió que su hijo tenía potencial para ser un militar y con una educación proyectada a ese aspecto, él se convertiría en un gran rey, sin más, él enlistó a Edward en una escuela militar cuando cumplió cinco años, durante su adolescencia tuvo que partir a muchas guerras y combates en otros lugares y aunque era angustiante para ambas familias pensar en el hecho de que no regresara con vida, Carlisle siempre confió en su hijo y en sus habilidades.

Por su parte, Esme y René planeaban citas de juego o encuentros con sus hijos para que se llevaran bien y se conocieran, ellas también estaban muy felices por esta unión y nunca pensaron en que esto podría traer consecuencias negativas. Desgraciadamente, Edward y Bella no se llevaron bien, ellos aparentaban frente a sus padres, ya que eso los hacía felices, pero ellos eran demasiado diferentes y solo trataban de soportarse. Cuando ambos cumplieron 15 años se cansaron de los encuentros arreglados y decidieron vivir los últimos 4 años que les quedaban de libertad, uno lejos del otro, aparentaban encontrarse y verse por lo menos una vez a la semana, sin embargo ellos se iban a otros lugares y no se veían, solamente en reuniones familiares, donde tenían que aparentar que estaban enamorados, les costó mucho trabajo deshacerse de las chaperonas y demás personas que los vigilaban en sus citas, pero al fin lo lograron y disfrutaron de su libertad como lo prometieron.

Todo esto cambiará después de unos meses de convivencia juntos, como matrimonio y tendrán que reevaluar sus sentimientos respecto al otro, para saber si lo que realmente quieren es estar juntos o enfrentar a sus padres y deshacer el compromiso.

* * *

Aquí está el prefacio de mi segundo fanfic, espero que les guste, si quieren etiqueta pídanla... Mmm subiré un capítulo por semana, lo más probable es que sean los lunes porque así puedo cuadrar mi horario y tener tiempo de escribir al mismo tiempo que estudio

No diré nada más, solo espero que lo disfruten y si tienen alguna observación o algo que no les guste diganmelo para mejorar!


	2. Mi Pesadilla Inicia

Capítulo 1: Mi pesadilla empieza

POV Bella

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, princesa de Forks y futura esposa de Edward Cullen, actualmente tengo 19 años, de hecho, los cumplí hace exactamente siete meses. Según mis padres, este era el momento, la hora y el lugar perfecto, yo no podría decir lo mismo, solo pienso ¿a quién lo obligan a casarse en pleno siglo XXI?... Parece que a mí… Mis padres y mis futuros suegros planearon este compromiso desde que tengo memoria, me hacían ir a estúpidas citas con él y pasar el tiempo estando juntos como si en serio hubiera algún tipo de química entre nosotros. Ellos estaban ciegos o aparentaban no ver que nosotros no nos llevábamos bien y si lo hacíamos era por ellos.

Edward Anthony Cullen, era el "soltero" más codiciado de Forks, tenía dinero y según algunos comentarios femeninos, también era atractivo, con su cabello cobrizo indomable y sus ojos verdes azulados, a parte de su blanca sonrisa, o por lo menos eso escuchaba muy a menudo, nunca me detuve a observarlo detenidamente. Él era soltero entre comillas porque como ya lo mencioné antes, estamos comprometidos desde que tengo memoria, aunque nadie en el pueblo sabe la verdadera historia, a parte de nosotros… anunciamos nuestro compromiso hace cuatro meses, lo bueno fue que él no tuvo que pedir mi mano porque ya se daba por hecho de que yo sería su esposa sin importar mi opinión, tuvimos que inventar una sarta de mentiras para los reporteros, diciendo que todo había sido especial y mágico, que estábamos realmente enamorados el uno del otro… Pfff como si eso fuera cierto. El tipo no me caía ni remotamente bien, si, debo admitir que tenía algo atrayente, pero era demasiado aburrido, monótono, calculador, frío y la educación militar que había recibido solo aumentaba dichas características en él, yo conocía cada aspecto de él y de su vida, así como él conocía todo sobre mi, nunca nos llevamos bien, me gusta pensar que yo soy el tipo de persona relajada, que solo disfruta de divertirse y pasarla bien, salir con personas, ver el mundo, ir a fiestas ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Según yo, todos deberíamos ser así, tenemos que vivir la vida y si no, ¿Con qué objetivo estamos aquí?

Cuando yo era más joven y no sabía nada de este estúpido matrimonio, soñaba con mi príncipe azul o algo así, no me importaba si no tenía dinero, lo único que quería era que me amara y que viviéramos juntos y felices por siempre, pensaba que como yo era una princesa ese deseo no sería algo imposible, después de todo, en mis cuentos, cosas así siempre les sucedían a las princesas, pero a mí no, este no era un cuento de hadas como los que me había leído mi madre o Sue. No es que odie a mis padres por hacerme esto, jamás haría una cosa así, solo que odio la situación en la que me pusieron, no quiero casarme con alguien que no amo y tampoco puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, eso me duele mucho, pero más saber que a mis padres no les importa lo que sienta, si no, más bien, asegurar un buen futuro para mí.

Disfruté de un largo baño en mi tina mientras me atormentaba un poco con toda la situación que vivía, estaba hundida en mis pensamientos aun sabiendo que esto no tenía vuelta atrás. Suspiré pesadamente y salí de la tina, me puse mi bata y envolví mi cabello en una toalla para luego cambiarme y maquillarme en mi habitación, me senté frente a mi tocador, viendo mi cara frente al espejo, alguien tocó la puerta y supuse que era mi madre la que estaba afuera.

-Adelante- dije sin ninguna emoción en particular, mi rostro estaba neutral, no mostraba ningún signo de alegría pero tampoco tristeza, solo estaba resignada a vivir la vida que me esperaba.

Jessica, "mi mejor amiga" entró a la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro – No puedo creer que te vayas a casar hoy- Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y luego me abrazó

-Yo tampoco lo creo- Dije con el mismo tono que había usado antes, ella se quedó mirándome tratando de entender mi expresión y frunció el ceño pareciendo confundida, abrió su boca para decir algo pero yo me adelanté a explicarle – Quiero decir, Edward Cullen es el hombre más codiciado de Forks, no puedo creer que tenga la fortuna de casarme con él- traté de sonreír, para hacerle creer mi gran mentira.

-En eso tienes razón, cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por tenerlo aunque sea por un segundo… incluyéndome, pero eres mi amiga, jamás te haría eso y me gusta verte feliz- Sonrió de nuevo y empezó a ayudarme con mi maquillaje

-Pues te lo regalo, te puedes quedar con él, a mí no me interesa- Pensé, mi interior gritaba de ira y yo solamente sonreía para que no notara que me sentía sumamente impotente por no decir lo que realmente pensaba. Ella no sabía cuántas ganas tenía de anular este estúpido compromiso, nadie lo sabía.

Me sorprendo de mí misma cuando miento, a veces parece que en serio estoy diciendo la verdad y no es que me enorgullezca decir que me he vuelto una gran mentirosa, pero las circunstancias me llevaron a ello, como dice el dicho, "la práctica hace al maestro" y yo tenía que practicar todos los días, frente a mis padres y frente al pueblo, al único que no le tenía que mentir era a Edward, eso era lo único que me hacía querer estar con él, podía ser yo misma, no tenía la necesidad de mentirle porque él ya sabía toda la verdad y la compartía conmigo, sabíamos que no nos gustábamos y que ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien, pero tratábamos de ponernos de acuerdo en los días que se supone que saldríamos y la hora en la que volveríamos.

Puede que Jessica sea mi mejor amiga, entre comillas, ella es la única persona que me escucha y finge interés en mí a parte de mis padres, es lo más cercano a una mejor amiga, nunca creí en esos cuentos de las mejores amigas, siempre habrá alguien que te apuñale por detrás cuando no lo estás viendo, pero esto estaba bien por ahora, digamos que esta era una relación de intereses, ambas teníamos momentos en los que necesitábamos desahogarnos y sacar todos nuestros sentimientos a flote y allí estábamos, pero yo no le podía contar todo, solo nos buscábamos cuando era realmente necesario y ya. Jessica terminó con mi maquillaje e iba a empezar a arreglar mi cabello, alguien tocó la puerta mientras Jessica quitaba la toalla de mi cabeza.

-Adelante- dije tratando de parecer más animada, tenía que fingir que estaba feliz

Sue, mi niñera, la que después de un tiempo se convirtió en mi mucama personal, entró a la habitación con una sonrisa, ella era muy especial para mí, era como mi segunda madre y sabía cuándo algo malo me sucedía, ella solo me daba apoyo porque yo no le podía contar a nadie sobre mi situación, me sentía mal de tener que ocultárselo a ella.

- Mi princesa, le traje su vestido, su madre dice que estará aquí pronto- Sonrió

- Gracias Sue, déjalo por allí- Señalé el sofá que estaba al lado de mi escritorio - y ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así, solo Bella… y deja de usar el usted y todo eso, no me gusta- usé un tono serio, odiaba mucho que ella me hablara así, ella era la persona en la que más confiaba a parte de mis padres

-Pero, es por respeto- Dijo excusándose mientras colocaba el vestido donde yo le había indicado

-Sue no necesito que me hables así, eres de mi entera confianza- Ella bajó su cabeza pero seguía sin aceptarlo – Está bien, si te gusta tanto respetarme, es una orden que dejes los formalismos conmigo- Eso sonó más frío de lo que imaginé, pero era necesario hacerlo, después, cuando dejara los formalismos completamente, me disculparía con ella por hablarle de esa forma

- Si, mi prin… - Levanté mi rostro y arqueé una ceja, ella suspiro – Bella, no te demores mucho, tu madre ya viene-

-Gracias- Me limité a decir y ella salió de la habitación

Jessica se encargó de mi peinado, era bastante sencillo, solo lo tenía un poco recogido en la parte de atrás y mi cara quedaba totalmente descubierta. Me fui al baño para ponerme el vestido, también era sencillo, la parte de arriba era en forma de corazón, tenía un lazo lila que pasaba por mi estómago y terminaba en mi espalda con un moño y por último, el vestido llegaba hasta el piso, no se notaba que en vez de zapatillas de tacón llevaba unas zapatillas bajas, agradecí por ese detalle, ya que hoy no tenía muchas ganas de usar zapatos altos.

Salí del baño y Jessica me vio con una sonrisa – Ese vestido te queda bastante bien- Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa, yo asentí y le sonreí, pronto oí que mi puerta se abría y esta vez no tenía ninguna duda de que sería mi madre la que estaba entrando, me volteé para confirmar mis sospechas.

-Hija, estás preciosa- Entró y me abrazó, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y la limpié mientras le sonreía - ¿Estás lista?- Me preguntó sonriéndome, miré a Jessica un poco dudosa y ella asintió, me dirigí hacía donde estaba ella - ¿Puedes dejarme un momento a solas con mi madre?- le pregunté despacio y en tono bajo, ella asintió de nuevo y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi madre se acercó a mí -¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás feliz?- Acarició una de mis mejillas

- ¿Puedo ser completamente sincera contigo?- No estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pensar que no me quería casar era una cosa pero decirle a mi madre que esa decisión me haría completamente infeliz, era otra muy diferente, además de que se lo había ocultado por años… esa era mi única esperanza y en caso de que ella quisiera escucharme, le diría todo lo que siento

- Claro, cuéntame que te sucede- su mirada se volvió comprensiva y entonces yo bajé la guardia y me dispuse a decirle, era ahora o nunca

- Mira, lo que sucede es lo siguiente- Tomé aire para relajarme un poco – No me quiero casar- Ella se quedó viéndome, al principio parecía que creyera que era una broma, vio mi rostro lleno de decisión y allí entró en estado de shock, se sentó en la silla más cercana tratando de comprender lo que le había dicho, cuando por fin parecía en sintonía conmigo ella hizo una mueca expresando confusión, yo me adelante – Madre, yo no lo amo… No quiero casarme con alguien a quien no amo- Me sentí liberada luego de que dije eso, es como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, algo que guardaba hace mucho tiempo y por fin salía a flote

Mi madre se quedó mirándome – Pero, siempre parecían tan cercanos y… tenían citas a solas… pensé… que tú lo amabas- Dijo confundida

- Exacto, todo el mundo lo piensa porque ustedes nos comprometieron y nosotros solo fingíamos, actuábamos la mayor parte del tiempo para que ustedes estuvieran felices, pero yo no lo amo, él es muy diferente a mí, solo lo soporto por ese estúpido acuerdo, porque ni siquiera me cae bien- Me liberé, decir eso en voz alta fue… lo mejor que pude haber hecho

Ella siguió en la silla, intentando procesar todo, admito que no era fácil, Edward y yo hacíamos un gran trabajo fingiendo que nos amábamos como todo el mundo decía, pero de puertas para adentro era una cosa totalmente diferente. Al fin se levantó luego de unos minutos y acarició mi mejilla, sus ojos me demostraban comprensión y llegué a tener alguna esperanza de que todo esto se terminara, de que ella cancelaría la boda, hasta que habló – Siento hacerte esto, sé que no es lo que tú quieres, pero no hay ninguna manera de que podamos anular el compromiso, se firmó hace muchos años y ya estaba establecido… solo podría haber una forma en la que ustedes dos no estén juntos y es que convivan por seis meses como marido y mujer, luego se podrán divorciar, lo malo es que tú te quedarás con la mitad del dinero y los ingresos de la empresa, sin embargo el trono le pertenecerá a los Cullen en caso de que eso suceda- Terminó con la mirada baja

Yo me desilusioné, no era lo que pensaba que iba a oír – Entonces así será, solo unos cuantos meses más y toda esta farsa se acaba- Dije dándome por vencida y me dirigí hacía la puerta para empezar con todo esto, entre más rápido empezara, más rápido terminaría

Mi madre se acercó de nuevo a mí, puso una mano en mi hombro antes de que yo abriera la puerta, me volteó suavemente, haciendo que la mirara - ¿Eso es lo que en serio quieres?- Yo suspiré y abrí mi boca para decirle mi respuesta pero ella se adelantó – Quiero decir, no sabes si Edward te ama y si es así tal vez podrían intentarlo… Tal vez, te encerraste en la idea de que no lo amas porque odias la forma en la que los comprometimos- Dijo tratando de parecer calmada y comprensiva.

Abrí mi boca para dar paso a las palabras que aclararían algunas de las dudas de mi madre – Primero que todo, si es lo que quiero… Segundo, yo tampoco le agrado a Edward, ya establecimos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y aún si me amara eso no cambiaría la situación, yo quiero tener la posibilidad de amar y ser amada y tampoco lo puedo condenar a él a una vida infeliz conmigo, él, a pesar de todo, no me ha hecho nada malo y no se merece esto- Terminé de hablar y ella parecía más convencida de lo que le decía pero su sentimiento de tristeza no se iba.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacía el gran pasillo, bajé las escaleras lentamente mientras me sostenía del barandal, levanté mi vista y mi padre estaba al final con una cámara en su mano, yo sonreí y lo siguiente fue un flash nublando mi vista, tenía suerte de estar sujetada al barandal y si no me hubiera caído en ese momento. Cuando estuve en el último escalón, mi padre me tendió su mano y me sonrió

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, serás la mejor reina que Forks haya tenido, confío en ti plenamente hija- Y como si ya no me estuviera sintiendo lo suficientemente mal él se acercó a mí y me abrazó, me sentí como una vil cucaracha, todo sería más fácil si desde un principio Edward y yo nos amaramos como todo el mundo creía.

Terminado el abrazo, yo sonreí – Gracias- solo me limite a decir eso, no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando con la locura que había en mi mente y tampoco sabía que más decir, el me mostró su sonrisa de nuevo y me llevó hasta la limusina que nos esperaba afuera, mi madre llegó unos minutos después y entonces, procedimos a iniciar el viaje hasta la capilla, el cual a mí se me hizo extremadamente rápido, había pensado en dormir lo que durara el viaje para llegar con la mente más despejada y tranquila, pero no tuve tiempo de eso y cuando lo noté ya estaba tomando el brazo de mi padre para que me llevara al altar.

Todo estaba decorado exquisitamente, mi madre y Esme se encargaron de todo lo que era la planeación de la boda, todos los días se juntaban y discutían algo nuevo sobre ella, a mí no me importaba en lo absoluto aunque tenía que fingir interés, después de todo, yo era la que me iba a casar y hasta hoy noté que todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho salieron a la perfección, la recepción y la capilla no pudieron ser más hermosos. Me distraje pensando en todo eso, apenas noté a los invitados o la sonrisa fingida que Edward tenía en su rostro, con el tiempo aprendí a reconocer los gestos de Edward sabía cuándo él mentía, cuando sonreía falsamente, solo tenía que detallar ciertas actitudes en su cara que nadie más notaría, bueno estaba eso y el hecho de que él sonreía muy poco desde que empezó con su educación militar.

Llegué a mi puesto, mi padre puso mi mano sobre la de Edward y susurró –Sé que eres un buen muchacho y confío en que la cuidarás bien- ambos sonrieron, mi padre se fue, Edward y yo miramos hacía el frente con las manos aun juntas, en ningún momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron ni por error.

La mayor parte de la ceremonia, solo me concentré en mis pensamientos, no tenía ningún interés en oír lo que nos tenía que decir el sacerdote, se basaría principalmente en el amor y eso era lo que menos quería escuchar. Mi mente vagó por toda clase de lugares y recuerdos, era difícil olvidar las partes en las que Edward estuvo involucrado, con él conviví casi por toda mi vida, exceptuando los últimos cuatro años en los que pude ser un poco libre gracias a su idea… por lo menos mi futuro esposo era inteligente, ese era un punto a su favor, encontraríamos la forma de anular este compromiso o divorciarnos, lo que sea, no me importaba el poder o el dinero, yo solo quiero ser feliz.

-Acepto- Dije olvidándome de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, miré a Edward a los ojos como si en verdad nos amaramos, solo nosotros sabíamos que no era así, él contestó lo mismo unos segundos después. Lo que dije fue prácticamente de forma mecánica, me lo había mentalizado tantas veces que ahora se hacía sencillo decirlo sin sentirlo. No escuché ninguna palabra de la ceremonia y supongo que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar, hasta que el sacerdote dijo – Bien, si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unión espiritual, los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia-

Mierda, no pensé que esto pasaría tan pronto, me concentré en todos los detalles de la boda, excepto este, no estaba lista para besarlo, no lo había besado en lo que llevábamos de conocernos, en las reuniones familiares, solo nos dábamos pequeños besos en la mejilla y eso era mucho pedir. Traté de dejar mis nervios de lado, Edward se acercó a mi sigilosamente, sus ojos me pedían permiso para poder besarme, aparte de todo lo que pensaba de Edward, él era un caballero, no me obligaba a nada y se lo agradecía, asentí lentamente procurando que nadie lo viera y acortamos la distancia entre nosotros hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, suspiramos y nuestros labios se juntaron por un par de minutos mientras toda la familia y amigos aplaudían felices, nos separamos creyendo que ya era suficiente el tiempo que habíamos pasado con nuestros labios juntos, volteamos a ver a todos los presentes con una sonrisa y luego corrimos "felizmente" como recién casados atravesando el pasillo, yo aventé el ramo y no me fijé en la persona que lo recogió, subimos a la limusina y cuando se cerraron las puertas nuestras sonrisas desaparecieron.

Nos quedamos sumidos en el silencio, el conductor llegó y se acomodó en su lugar – Bien señor y señora Cullen, sus padres me han dicho que quieren tener algo de tiempo a solas antes de la fiesta ¿Les gustaría que los lleve a algún lugar?- Yo no sabía nada de eso, miré a Edward confundida y él tomó la palabra

– Si, llévenos a las afueras de Forks, donde empieza el bosque- dijo calmadamente, eso me demostró que él si lo sabía y apuesto a que también era él el que lo había planeado, el conductor asintió y subió el vidrió para darnos algo de privacidad, por suerte ese vidrio era a prueba de ruido y si le gritaba a mi nuevo esposo, nadie nos escucharía, me giré para verlo de frente y puse una mirada seria, él solo se quedó viéndome como si no le importara

- ¿Me puedes…?- Él levantó una mano y no me dejó terminar, luego tomó la palabra de nuevo, eso era lo que más me molestaba, que me mandara callar como si yo fuera un animal, se puso sus gafas oscuras

– Ahora no te voy a decir nada, todo lo sabrás en su momento- usó un tono frío y se cruzó de brazos, yo hice lo mismo, me puse mis gafas de sol e ignoré su presencia en todo el viaje, el cual se me hizo eterno.

El conductor estacionó la limusina cuando llegamos, Edward abrió la puerta y salió del auto para luego tenderme su mano y ayudarme a salir, después de todo teníamos que seguir con la mentira de que éramos un par de recién casados enamorados, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta donde se encontraba el conductor

- Se puede ir, le llamaré cuando estemos listos para ir a la fiesta- le dijo Edward en tono serio, como todo lo que se refería a él.  
Vimos que la limusina se alejaba y en cuanto no la vimos más soltamos nuestras manos, Edward empezó a caminar delante de mí y yo solo lo seguía como una estúpida mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer. Duramos así unos 7 minutos aproximadamente, hasta que no me aguanté más, tenía que saber lo que él estaba pensando hacer, sí, lo conozco bien y sé que sería incapaz de hacerme algo malo, pero también sé que es calculador, cuenta con una educación militar y eso me asusta un poco, me adelanté a su paso y me puse firme

–Llevamos varios minutos caminando ¿Puedes decirme de una vez para qué me trajiste?- pregunté con un evidente tono de enfado y a él parecía no importarle, solo giró su cabeza hacía el frente y siguió caminando, yo dejé de seguirlo y me crucé de brazos, él lo notó unos segundos después y se quedó viéndome como pidiéndome una explicación - ¿Qué? No pienso ir a ningún lado hasta que no sepa el motivo ni el lugar- dije completamente furiosa, él se quedó mirándome de nuevo y sonrió, la primera sonrisa "sincera" que he visto en mucho tiempo luego se puso en frente de mí

– Siempre has sido curiosa, no me sorprende que esta vez te enfades porque no te digo a donde vamos y con qué propósito- Me quedé firme en mi lugar, un poco atontada por la sonrisa que me había acabado de mostrar, era deslumbrante… me recordé a mí misma que no podía pensar en él de esa forma,- ¡basta!- grité en mi mente, seguramente él estaba interesado en hablar otro tipo de cosas conmigo y yo imaginándome lo que no era y dejándome llevar por sus "encantos". Edward se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, ese gesto me tomó por sorpresa, era la primera vez que me tocaba sin la necesidad de que alguien ajeno a nosotros nos viera ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Qué quería de mí?, estas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban por mi mente, fruncí el ceño al sentir su toque y él volvió a su actitud seria – Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, nos falta poco- soltó mi mano de nuevo y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, yo me quedé allí de pie, inmóvil, no sabía que pensar, en un momento parece odiarme y luego me sonríe y me toma de la mano, eso no tiene sentido, se supone que si odias a una persona quieres estar lo más lejos de ella posible. Me tomó unos segundos recuperarme de mi estado de shock y volver a seguir a Edward como una oveja mansa e ignorante a la cual estaban a punto de llevarla al matadero, así me sentía aunque no sabía por qué.

Caminamos un par de minutos más y llegamos a un claro, con muchas flores por doquier, llegaba el sol directamente a nuestros ojos y alumbraba el bello paisaje que teníamos en frente ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué Edward me traería aquí? Observé la belleza del lugar, mientras podía, esto no duraría para siempre y juré aprovechar mi vida al máximo, así estuviera casada con Edward.

Él se puso de mi lado y dio un paso hacia adelante - ¿Y bien?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja, yo no entendía a lo que se refería

- ¿Y bien qué?- pregunté como si nada sin siquiera verlo

- ¿No me preguntarás por qué estamos aquí?- Dijo como si fuera más una pregunta para él

- Sé que me lo dirás de todos modos, o si no, no tendríamos esta conversación para empezar- Traté de ignorar el hecho de que estaba aquí, solo quería disfrutar del paisaje… que lástima que estuviera aquí mí no deseado esposo

- Buen punto- Cerró sus ojos y suspiró – Vengo aquí muy seguido, me ayuda a relajarme y siento que aquí puedo ser quien soy- mantenía cerrados sus ojos

- Si es así, no entiendo que hago aquí- Yo seguía a la defensiva, él se volteó a verme con una expresión de confusión –Me refiero a que este es un lugar muy privado para ti ¿Por qué querrías compartirlo conmigo?- Bien, le dije, era una de las preguntas que amenazaban con volverme loca, probablemente no me dé la verdadera explicación, pero al menos me queda el consuelo de que lo intenté

Me miró - Ahora eres mi esposa, se supone que no debo tener secretos contigo- Dijo como si fuera obvio

Con esa frase me dejó totalmente desarmada, en este momento tenía la guardia abajo y no sabía que hacer al respecto, en lo único que pensaba, era que él me quería volver loca. Mi punto es que, Edward y yo solo conversamos cuando es necesario y nos dejamos de rodeos, solo decimos el motivo de la conversación y lo discutimos, hasta ahí, ahora viene aquí y me habla de su lugar privado, de sus sentimientos y me incluye en ellos ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? Ya estamos casados, no tenemos que hablar de sentimientos o cosas por el estilo, solo dime qué quieres de una vez por todas- Dije en tono demandante, no me gustaba estar hablando de esto con él, se supone que es lo que una pareja normal haría y allí estaba el error, nosotros no éramos una pareja normal, solo éramos un par de conocidos que se habían casado por intereses en común.

- Si, lo admito, no te traje por esa razón… Solo quería ver si esto funcionaba para ti- Bajó la cabeza y se tiró al suelo quedando recostado contra el césped… Esto era único, el Edward Cullen que yo conocía jamás haría eso, primero tendría que obligarlo a estar en una fiesta antes que él se recostara sobre el césped usando su smoking de gala, definitivamente tenía razón al decir que aquí se comportaba como era realmente.

Me acomodé a su lado, dejando algo de espacio entre nosotros - ¿Funcionaba?- Dije en tono de burla – No importa si funciona o no, nuestros padres nos comprometieron y ahora estamos casados, no importa lo que queramos, ni mucho menos lo que pensemos, solo importa que el pueblo vea a la realeza de Forks como una familia invencible- Por fin, pude decir lo que sentía, me había liberado de otra gran carga y se sentía tan bien.

Edward se sentó y fijó su vista en el suelo, yo hice lo mismo pensando que tal vez había sido demasiado sincera, hasta que sentí su vista clavada en mi – No me refiero a eso- Dijo tratando de parecer calmado – Ya sabemos que la boda fue un arreglo y tendría que funcionar así quisiéramos o no, lo que quiero decir es que solo haremos nuestras vidas más miserables si vivimos en constantes peleas- Soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones y siguió hablando – Te traje aquí porque aunque sé que somos muy diferentes para agradarnos, solo quiero intentar llevar una buena convivencia contigo, sin ningún tipo de normas… obviamente tendremos que fingir frente a los demás, pero cuando estemos solos, como ahora, solo quiero que intentemos llevarnos bien- Su mirada cambió de dirección, ahora solo estaba apreciando el paisaje y yo estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que me dijo ¿Quería que intentáramos llevarnos bien? ¿Por eso me trajo? Pudo haberme dicho eso en otro sitio, no necesariamente aquí, pero bueno, él tenía razón, si no lo hacíamos solo nos estaríamos arruinando nuestra vida con peleas innecesarias.

-Por mi está bien- Dije haciendo que él volviera a fijar su vista en mí, suspiré – Ahora debemos hablar de otro asunto- Usé un tono serio, ya que la situación lo requería, él asintió haciéndome entender que podía seguir con el tema – Se supone que ahora tenemos una fiesta por nuestro compromiso- él hizo una mueca de desagrado, sabía que no le gustaban las fiestas e iba a ellas más por obligación que por placer – y después tenemos nuestra luna de miel, se supone que debemos ir a algún lugar juntos y hacer lo que una pareja de recién casados hace en su luna de miel- Me sonrojé un poco, Edward y yo, jamás hablábamos de estos temas y era extraño tener que hacerlo por primera vez, sentí que él se tensaba a mi lado y luego se relajó

- Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, no podemos cambiar cual sea el lugar al que iremos pero podemos hacer algo mejor, disfrutar nuestras vidas separados, será una excelente luna de miel si podemos tener algo de libertad para nosotros- Trató de sonreír, no era la respuesta que yo esperaba, era mejor, dos semanas libre… eso sonaba bastante bien, cada uno por su lado y solo regresaríamos al hotel cuando lo necesitáramos. Estaba muy feliz, me encantaba saber que si bien mi matrimonio fue arreglado, me había casado con un hombre brillante que lograba entender lo que necesitábamos ambos y que con él, las explicaciones sobraban, solo hacían falta un par de palabras para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo - Bueno, entonces nos alojaremos en el mismo hotel, saldremos todo el día si queremos pero tenemos que estar de vuelta a más tardar a la una de la mañana y debemos coordinar lo que diremos cuando volvamos de nuevo- Terminó diciendo y recostó su cabeza de nuevo contra el césped de nuevo, mientras yo permanecía sentada con mis piernas estiradas

- Es un buen plan, estar en un lugar donde nadie nos conozca y no tengamos que fingir, aunque siento que debo decirte algo- Me tensé un poco, él se levantó de nuevo y su mirada se clavó en mí, se veía cauteloso y esperando lo peor, él no respondía y yo seguí – Antes de la boda, le dije a mi madre sobre la relación que llevamos… que no nos amábamos y que todo es mentira- respiré de nuevo y él se tensó más

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Dijo con furia – Acordamos que eso solo lo sabríamos nosotros para no hacer sufrir a nuestros padres- Me miró de nuevo como tratando de contener su rabia hacía mí, cerró los ojos y respiró – No tenías ninguna necesidad de hacer eso, ahora ¿Qué se supone que le diremos cuando regresemos? ¿Algo cómo? … "oh sí, todo fue perfecto, nos enamoramos en dos semanas" por favor, no se tragará ese cuento tan fácilmente, además ella no guardará silencio, se lo dirá a mi madre y ella a mi padre, y luego él se los dirá a Charlie ¿Eso era lo que querías? - Suspiró de nuevo y pasó su mano derecha por su cabello, una clara señal de que estaba realmente enfadado

- Antes de la boda estaba muy nerviosa y pensé que si le decía tal vez ella encontraría la forma de cancelarla, tenía la leve esperanza de que a ella le importara lo que yo sentía- Bajé la mirada recordando todo lo que me dijo con respecto a que debía casarme

- Por favor, Isabella, sé consiente, si a ellos les importara lo que sentimos no estaríamos aquí- Suspiró – En serio, trato de entender, pero no puedo ¿Por qué echar a la borda todos estos años de actuación?- Preguntó enojado

- Entiéndeme, estaba desesperada, ninguno de los dos nos queríamos casar y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió para evitarlo- El levantó una mano y me interrumpió

- ¿Consideraste al menos consultarlo conmigo?- Dijo como si estuviera ¿Dolido?... No eso no era, el Edward Cullen que yo conocía era muy orgulloso para admitir que estaba dolido y además, ¿Por qué estaría dolido? Seguramente lo estoy confundiendo todo, si, eso es

- ¿Para qué? ¿Tú consultas alguna de tus decisiones conmigo?- Pregunté incrédula – Fuera de eso, yo no lo planeé, salió, no pude evitarlo… y no me preguntaste si quiera lo que me dijo respecto a eso- Dije tratando de desviar el tema, pero sabía que no se le olvidaría fácilmente, cuando él tenía algo en la cabeza era casi imposible sacárselo

- Eso que acabas de admitir también me afecta a mí, así que sí, debiste consultarlo conmigo antes de hacer esa estupidez- Estaba completamente molesto y si no dejaba de gritarme yo también me iba a molestar – Hubiera sido más sencillo si lo dijeras en medio de la boda con todo el público presente- Dijo en tono sarcástico, soltando un bufido

- YA BASTA DE GRITAR, LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE LO HICE FUE PARA TENER ALGUNA ESPERANZA DE QUE NO SE LLEVARA A CABO LA BODA, NO LO PLANEÉ POR ESO NO TE CONSULTÉ NADA- Me levanté furiosa, mi vestido largo me estorbaba, pero no me importó, como pude me puse de pie y empecé a caminar hasta que sentí una mano en mi brazo

-No te vas aún, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir y no puedes llegar sola a la fiesta después de la boda ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán?... Nosotros vivimos de eso Isabella- Él habló un poco más calmado, pero por su tono de voz sabía que seguía molesto conmigo, él solo me llamaba "Isabella", cuando lo estaba. Suspiré resignada y me volteé a verlo – Bueno, ya que te calmaste, puedes decirme lo que ella te dijo cuándo le confesaste eso- Dijo en tono demandante, tratando de ocultar su interés ¿Perdón? ¿Me estaba dando permiso para que le dijera? ¿Acaso se lo pedí? Eso era lo que más me enfermaba de él, se creía con el poder y la autoridad de mandarme, de decirme lo que podía hacer y lo que no, como si yo fuera de su propiedad, estaba loco si pensaba que yo me iba a dejar de él

- Primero que nada ¿Me estás dando permiso de que te lo diga o me estás pidiendo el favor? No entiendo muy bien el tono de tu voz- Traté de calmarme, él hizo una mueca de confusión – No me gusta cuando me dices que hacer y que no, yo hago lo que yo quiero ¿entendido?- Me puse firme frente a él- Puede que yo sea tu esposa pero nunca seré de tu propiedad, nunca te rendiré pleitesía como lo hacen las demás personas, yo te conozco más que nadie en este maldito pueblo y sé cuáles son todos tus defectos, no eres tan perfecto como se lo haces creer a todo el mundo- Ahora sí, me estaba saliendo de mis casillas, mi tono sonaba un poco calmado pero literalmente estaba que echaba humo por mis orejas

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio vas a iniciar una pelea por eso? Es una tontería, no tiene sentido- Pareció indignado por la forma en la que le hablé, pero él tenía razón, yo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y sabía que no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar solos aquí, estaba oscureciendo, así que era mejor hablar rápido y dejar todo claro desde el comienzo

Suspiré aceptando que todo lo que me dijo era cierto – Si, lo siento, es que no me gusta que me digan que hacer y tú estás muy acostumbrado a ello- volví a retomar el tema -como te pudiste dar cuenta, mi madre no hizo nada para anular el compromiso, pero antes de la boda, me dijo que podíamos divorciarnos en unos meses, tendríamos que permanecer como rey y reina de Forks por seis meses y luego estaba en nuestras manos si queríamos seguir con eso o no, en caso de que no lo hiciéramos tú te quedarías con el trono y yo me quedaría con la mitad del dinero y la mitad de las ganancias de la empresa-

- ¿No te importa?- Dijo como si estuviera sorprendido

- ¿A qué te refieres?- En serio no entendía de qué me hablaba

- Quiero decir, ¿No te importa que yo me quede con el trono y tú solo obtengas la mitad de lo que mereces realmente?- Parecía indignado, como si no fueran justas las condiciones del divorcio

- No, no me importa… Yo solo quiero ser feliz Edward… A penas nos divorciemos tomo el dinero y me voy, nunca volverás a tener noticias mías, no pondré resistencia, los dos sabemos que nunca me importó ni el trono ni el poder y sería muy feliz de hacer lo que tengo planeado, mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ya no me tendría que preocupar por el trono y además me separo de ti- Cada vez que salía una palabra de mi boca me ponía más feliz, estaba realmente dichosa de que en algunos meses más pudiera ser una mujer libre, nunca más pondría un pie en Forks y viviría mi vida como siempre lo soñé

- No sé cómo tomar eso, por una parte separarnos sería algo bueno, pero tú no tendrías ni la tercera parte de lo que mereces, eso me haría sentirme miserable, como si te estuviera quitando algo que es tuyo, el poder pertenece a tu familia y yo sería como una especie de villano que lo roba y pretende que es suyo- Bajó la cabeza, este lugar en serio hacía que él expresara todos sus sentimientos, jamás lo había visto actuar así y expresar todo eso, iba completamente en contra de todo lo que él mostraba que era su personalidad

- No estás robando nada, yo no quiero ser reina de Forks y te concedo el poder a ti, no hay nada de malo en eso- Me sentía mal de verlo así, tan vulnerable y expuesto, no me caía bien pero tampoco me gustaba que se culpara por algo que ni siquiera podía controlar, todo lo que le dije era cierto, yo solo quiero divertirme y vivir mi vida, en cambio él… yo sabía que él podía y quería gobernar Forks, no lo dudaba ni un segundo

- De todas formas no me gusta, pero tendré que ceder- Dijo sumido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera convenciéndose a él mismo en lugar de a mi

- Debemos volver ya, en otra ocasión pensaremos mejor lo que vamos a decir – Solo lo dije para liberar la tensión y además que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, para este momento ya deberíamos estar en la fiesta.

Edward sacó su celular y llamó al conductor que nos dejó a la entrada del bosque, unos minutos después, terminó la llamada, nosotros caminamos de prisa y en silencio, teníamos poco tiempo antes de que él llegara de nuevo y tuviéramos que empezar a actuar. Para cuando llegamos hasta la entrada del bosque, la limusina ya estaba esperándonos, mi vestido estaba un poco manchado por el colorante del césped, al igual que el smoking de Edward, solamente agradecía que llevara zapatillas bajas y si no, realmente habría sido muy malo tener que caminar por el bosque usando tacones.

Edward tomó mi mano apenas notó la presencia del conductor, él abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que yo me acomodara para entrar y sentarse en su lugar. La voz del conductor nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos – Próxima parada, fiesta de compromiso- Dijo con un tono de evidente alegría, él parecía más feliz que nosotros por nuestro casamiento y ni siquiera lo conocíamos, Edward mantenía su brazo por mi hombro con su actitud anterior, frío y calculador.

-Les daré algo de privacidad- Dijo de nuevo el conductor y procedió a subir de nuevo el vidrio

Edward y yo nos alejamos automáticamente y nos cruzamos de brazos, sin mirarnos… Todo volvía a ser como antes, solo que ahora estaba casada con aquel hombre al que no soportaba y tenía que mantenerme así por seis meses más, solo rogaba que el tiempo se pasara lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Este fue el primer capítulo, es algo diferente a la historia original… El fic comienza con una boda y ellos dos, al parecer, no se llevan bien. Bella está muy decida y sabe que no quiere a Edward en su vida ¿Cambiara en algo el hecho de que ellos tengan una luna de miel a solas?


	3. Amigas

Capítulo 2: Amigas

POV Bella

Llegamos al lugar de la recepción, todo se veía sensacional, Edward pasó su brazo por mi hombro rodeando mi espalda y yo me apegué a él, dimos una falsa sonrisa mientras todos los invitados se acercaban a felicitarnos – momento de la actuación- pensé resignada. El maestro de ceremonia habló por el micrófono diciendo que era hora del vals, algo completamente aburrido, Edward y yo nos volteamos para mirarnos cara a cara y sonreímos, él rodó su brazo por mi cintura y yo puse mi mano en su hombro, seguido entrelazamos nuestras manos y empezamos a bailar por toda la pista mientras los demás nos veían como embobados o algo por el estilo. Unos minutos después el maestro de ceremonia hizo que mis padres se acercaran a nosotros, era el momento de baile padre e hija, y suegra y nuero (supongo), mi padre se acercó a mí y empezamos a bailar, alcanzaba a ver que Edward le decía algo a mi madre y ella lo miraba como confundida o incrédula, me pregunto qué le estará diciendo para que ella se ponga así.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y susurró - Lo amas ¿Verdad?- Volví a ver a mi padre y él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro esperando que yo le fuera sincera, dejé de intentar descifrar la conversación que tenía Edward con mi madre y me concentré en buscar la respuesta que él esperaba, no podía decirle la verdad, solo me quedaba seguir con la mentira, Edward tenía razón, ellos no tenían por qué saber que no nos amábamos y lo que no sabían no los iba a perjudicar.

- Sí, soy una mujer muy afortunada al estar casada con un hombre como él- Dije tratando de parecer sincera aunque, el hecho de que mi padre me creyera o no, no era un problema, él creía en todo lo que yo le decía, a veces me sentía culpable de ello, de alguna manera estaba traicionando su confianza

- ¿Sabes? En algún momento yo llegué a pensar en la posibilidad de que ustedes tal vez no se llevarían bien y pensé en que quizás, podría anular el compromiso- me mostró de nuevo su sonrisa, miró a Edward y siguió – Después, cuando los veía jugando o más tarde, cuando iban a sus citas, no tenía ninguna duda de que ustedes son el uno para el otro, Edward no mira a nadie más como a ti y tú no miras a nadie más como a él, ahora estoy muy feliz porque sé que a su lado estarás llena de alegrías- Yo sonreí luego de esas palabras ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Él creía que yo era feliz y por otra parte, nuestras miradas era una simple actuación, no había nada de amor real entre nosotros.

El baile terminó antes de que yo pudiera responderle, agradecía al cielo por ese detalle, estaba aliviada, juro que si no fuera por eso, hubiera tenido que desilusionarlo diciéndole que yo no amaba a Edward. Carlisle, mi suegro llegó a mi lado, vi que Esme estaba bailando con Edward y yo acepté la mano que me brindó Carlisle para empezar a bailar por toda la pista. El baile estuvo en silencio, hasta que él habló – Quiero darte las gracias- Comenzó diciendo

- ¿Gracias?- pregunté confundida, según yo, no había hecho nada por él ni por alguien de su familia, incluso me caía mal su hijo, él que ahora era mi esposo, no entendía por qué me decía eso

- Si gracias, tú haces muy feliz a Edward, nunca lo veo sonreír a menos que sea contigo… Tal vez me equivoqué al ponerlo en esa escuela militar desde pequeño, pero tú lo arreglaste, él cambia totalmente cuando te ve- Otra sonrisa por parte de ambos, nunca había tenido que sonreír tanto como hoy, con la excepción de que esta vez estaba hablando con mi suegro. Nunca me fijé en que Edward sonreía cuando estaba a mi lado, o bueno fingía sonreír, supongo que estaba tan concentrada en mi actuación que no lo noté.

- Bueno, él hace lo mismo por mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer… solo quiero que él sea feliz - Terminé diciendo, quería agregar más detalles para hacer más perfecta mi actuación, pero no le vi el sentido, así que era mejor no complicar las cosas y se supone que Edward me hacía feliz, seguramente Carlisle pensó que le iba a responder algo como eso porque su rostro no mostró sorpresa, solo alegría.

Gracias a Dios terminó la parte del baile ¿A quién se le ocurre que la novia y el novio deben bailar con todos los hombres y mujeres de la fiesta, respectivamente? Seguramente ese "alguien" estaba loco, yo solo quería que ya se acabara para poder disfrutar de mis dos semanas de libertad. Cada hombre con el que bailé me felicitaba o me decía que Edward y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, algunos un poco más jóvenes e ilusos, intentaban insinuarse, yo solo les daba una mirada de pena aunque en mi interior moría de risa y a la vez de enfado, solo a ellos se les ocurre cortejar a una mujer recién casada, Edward y yo nos mantuvimos juntos el resto de la fiesta, teníamos que seguir fingiendo, no hablábamos mucho solo hacíamos creer que era así, bailamos un par de canciones y todo el tiempo nos mirábamos con sonrisas… Deberían darnos un Oscar por esa gran actuación, además que mantener una mentira por un poco más de quince años no era nada fácil.

En cuanto todo terminó, nuestra familia y amigos se despidieron de nosotros, nos subimos a la limusina, ninguno de los dos tenía claro el sitio al que iríamos, el viaje estuvo en silencio, llegamos al aeropuerto y allí seguimos fingiendo, hasta que entramos al avión, un avión privado por cierto, Edward Cullen no se podía dejar ver en un avión común y menos si ahora estaba próximo a ser el rey de Forks. Dormí todo el viaje, fue excelente poder cerrar mis ojos y pretender que nada de esto estaba pasando, me soñé estando en un lugar extraño, alejada de todo y de todos, fue gratificante… y mortificante una vez que desperté y vi que nada de eso era realidad.

Llegamos a Filadelfia… ¿Ese era el tan exquisito lugar en el que pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel? ¿En qué estarían pensando mis padres y mis suegros cuando decidieron esto? Si querían que nosotros tuviéramos romance, yo podría pensar en otros sitios más adecuados… En fin, esto no arruinaría mi diversión, aquí nadie nos conocía y podíamos ser quienes nosotros quisiéramos. Llegamos a la recepción y había una reservación para nosotros a nombre del señor y la señora Cullen– Adiós al anonimato- pensé. En la reservación claramente se especificaba que estábamos en nuestra luna de miel, era una reservación de un pent-house que tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina y una sala de estar. Traté de verle la parte positiva a todo esto, solo nos conocían en el hotel, afuera, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, todo iba bien de nuevo o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al pent-house en la parte superior del edificio Edward habló por primera vez durante todo el camino – Supongo que tus planes son bastante simples, solo incluyen ir de compras, salidas a fiestas, bares, volver tarde y solo si el día está lluvioso te quedarás en el hotel, escuchando música a todo volumen, durmiendo o llamando a alguien, dudo que sea a tus padres ya que se supone que estamos de luna de miel- Terminó con la vista fija en cualquier lugar, había empezado el juego, no sé por qué haría ese comentario pero no me iba a quedar cruzada de brazos, haciéndole creer que él sabía todo sobre mí

- Tal vez y supongo que tú no saldrás de aquí, de seguro te quedarás leyendo, ya sea un libro o en tu computador o escuchando música clásica, si hubieras traído tu piano gigante no saldrías de allí… Aunque pienso que si te sientes demasiado aburrido, podrías ir a algún museo o bibliotecas- Sonreí triunfante mientras él me miraba – Toma eso Cullen- pensé para mí misma.

- Al menos yo no tendré ningún inconveniente en llegar a tiempo, estaré todo el día aquí- Me miró como retándome y abrió la puerta principal del pent-house

- Yo tampoco, solo disfrutaré mis dos semanas lo más alejada posible y me divertiré un rato- Mi mirada permanecía intensa hacía él, no iba a dejar que ganara, así fuera en pequeñas peleas estúpidas, yo tenía el control, no él y se lo iba a demostrar

- Lo que sea… Pido la habitación principal- Dijo en tono serio y se dirigió hasta allí con sus maletas, yo me adelanté y puse mis maletas sobre la cama, él me miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué te pasa?-

- ¿Por qué tú tienes la habitación principal? Yo soy una dama y tengo la libertad de escoger en donde estar, decido la habitación principal, te guste o no- Lo miré firme, no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer

- Yo creo en la igualdad de géneros- Dijo bufando –Así que tengo tanto derecho como tú a escoger en que habitación quiero estar- Puso sus maletas en la cama al lado de las mías

- Tú eres un machista de primera y si no, no estarías peleando por la habitación, porque sabes que no te gusta perder contra una mujer- Mi tono era firme pero yo estaba calmada, sabía que esta pelea la tenía ganada

- Acordamos llevarnos bien- Dijo suspirando, yo seguí mirándolo firmemente – No voy a discutir por una habitación, puedes quedarte aquí- Levantó sus maletas y dio media vuelta para salir

- Que caballero- Dije sarcásticamente antes de que se fuera

Desempaqué toda mi ropa y la distribuí entre el closet y la cómoda que había al lado de un sofá grande el cual, parecía confortable de color blanco en cuero, en la cama habían pétalos de rosa rojos y dos copas de champagne en una pequeña mesita, me dispuse a sacar todas esas estupideces románticas, salí de la habitación para dejar las copas de champagne en la cocina y vi a Edward en la sala leyendo un libro –Qué tipo más aburrido- pensé para mí, regresé de nuevo a la habitación vi mi reloj y eran las 11:30 de la noche, tenía una hora y media para salir de aquí y divertirme, me puse mejor ropa para salir y me maquillé un poco. Fui a la sala, Edward estaba en la misma posición así que no me molesté en despedirme, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y el habló

-No creo que sea una buena idea que salgas- Dijo con su vista clavada en el libro

Me volteé a verlo - ¿Por qué no?- me puse las manos en la cintura y me paré firme

- Porque- Soltó un suspiro y pasó una hoja de su libro – En el hotel, saben que tú y yo estamos de luna de miel, sería muy extraño que la novia se escape en la noche de bodas- Su tono de voz era tan calmado que me irritaba

- ¿Y qué con eso? No creo que volvamos a estar por aquí- Dije malhumorada, él estaba arruinando mi diversión y lo peor era que su lógica estaba bien fundamentada y no podía discutir

- Tal vez no tengamos que volver, pero tal vez si y es mejor no arriesgarse- Terminó de decir sin despegar la vista de su libro, él cuál en ese momento parecía más importante que cualquier otra cosa

Suspiré derrotada – Aghh, ahora ¿Qué se supone que haré?- Pregunté enfadada, lo miré y él me ignoró por completo

Fui a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, la única forma que se me ocurría para pasar el tiempo era dormir, al menos así evitaría algunas 8 o 10 horas de mi vida y permanecería en el mundo de mis sueños. Para mi mala fortuna, en el avión dormí demasiado y ahora no tenía sueño, tomé mi reproductor de música y me acurruqué en la cama tratando de dormir, no sabía qué tipo de música escuchar, pensé por un instante, no escucharé música romántica me haría recordar mi infierno, si escucho música para bailar me haría querer salir corriendo de aquí y buscar una buena fiesta, eso no podía estar dentro de mis planes, no por ahora, tal vez si escucho música clásica me relajaría, descarté esa idea rápidamente sabiendo que Edward escuchaba ese tipo de música y me haría volver a mi realidad, pensé un poco más, la única opción que me quedaba era algo de rock, puse "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" de Green Day, esa canción me describía a la perfección… Puse varias canciones de Green Day y no lograba conciliar el sueño, mi reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana, salí a la cocina y calenté un poco de leche, recordé que Sue lo hacía cuando yo no tenía sueño y siempre funcionaba para hacerme dormir. Me la bebí muy rápido, volví a mi posición original en la cama y no tardé en quedarme dormida escuchando "Wake me up when september ends" también de Green Day.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco más animada, hoy iba a ser un día genial, podría salir y ver lo que tenía de interesante estar en Filadelfia. Me duché y me maquillé para salir de compras, salí de la habitación y fui directo a la cocina, no me imaginé que Edward estaría allá tomando su desayuno, miré mi reloj y eran las 8 en punto, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos, todo era tan rígido con él, demasiado para mi gusto

- Trajeron el desayuno- Dijo tomando un sorbo de su café

-Sí, me di cuenta, pero creo que comeré algo afuera, solo tengo hasta la una de la mañana para divertirme y no pienso desaprovechar mi tiempo- Dije emocionada

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego, yo estaré aquí todo el día… como lo dijiste anoche- Dijo calmado

- Diviértete- Tomé mi bolso y salí del pent-house

Primero iba a ir a comprar algo de ropa, zapatos, accesorios y algunos recuerdos para mi familia en Forks, tal vez conseguiría algo bueno para mis suegros, ellos no tenían la culpa de tener un hijo como el militar a quien yo llamaba esposo, aparte de todo, Carlisle y Esme me caían muy bien, eran agradables y me cuidaban como si fuera su hija. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en recuerdos del viaje, apenas había llegado, pero era lo mejor después se me pasaría el tiempo volando y de seguro lo olvidaría. Lo segundo en mi lista era ir a un fabuloso spa donde me consintieran y me pudiera relajar un poco con mascarillas de algas y algunos masajes.

Terminé de hacer todo eso cerca de las 8:00 o 8:30 de la noche, no tengo idea de la hora solo que ya había oscurecido, tuve que volver al hotel para dejar todas las bolsas de mis compras… Si funcionaron los masajes, estaba más relajada y me sentía más glamorosa, compré un vestido perfecto para estrenar mi primera noche de fiesta aquí, así que me lo puse muy emocionada y salí de nuevo, no vi a Edward por ninguna parte, tal vez salió o estaba como un ermitaño en su habitación, agradecí eso ya que no tuve que soportarlo.

Fui a un bar que parecía muy exclusivo y se necesitaba reservación para entrar, eso no fue problema para mí, solo le di algo de dinero al guardia y él me dejó entrar automáticamente. Me senté al frente de la barra y pedí un coctel ligero para empezar, no era necesario llegar ebria y ganarme un sermón por parte de Edward, además que siempre creí que las mujeres se ven horribles cuando están en ese estado, pierden toda la feminidad y se convierten en animales. Tomé mi coctel y bailé con algunos hombres que no conocí, sinceramente no hablaba con ellos, solo bailaba… Luego de una hora me volví a sentar donde estaba y una camarera dejó un coctel en frente de mi

-Disculpa, yo no pedí esto- Dije cortésmente intentando retirarlo

- Es de parte del caballero de la mesa 5- Dijo calmada señalándolo

- En ese caso… Gracias- Le sonreí y ella se fue  
Volteé a ver la mesa 5, yo no era muy detallista y no había notado que esa mesa estaba ocupada, vi a un muchacho de unos 20 años, de cabello oscuro, piel bronceada y su camisa dejaba ver unos cuantos músculos, pero en mi mente permanecía una duda ¿Debía aceptar esto? Yo era una mujer casada, volví a verlo de nuevo y él me sonrió en ese momento mi pensamiento prudente desapareció, yo era casada pero no ciega, además ni Edward ni nadie se enteraría de esto, él estaba bien para pasar el rato. De un momento a otro sentí que él se acercaba hacía mí con una sonrisa, sus dientes blancos iluminaban todo el lugar

- ¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa, sola, en un lugar como este?- Preguntó tratando de parecer confundido y galante al mismo tiempo, noté sus ojos oscuros con un brillo especial

- Estaba aburrida, vine por un trago y algo de diversión- Respondí tratando que él entendiera mi mensaje no tan directo

- Bueno, es excelente porque yo te puedo dar mucha diversión… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Él solo me sonreía y empezaba a creer que esta no era tan buena idea como me lo había imaginado en un comienzo

- Debo saber el tuyo primero, pareces alguien agradable- le di un sorbo a mi trago y sonreí

- Me parece justo, mi nombre es Jacob… o mejor solo dime Jake-

-Mi nombre es Isabella y si debo decirte Jake, supongo que tu aceptarás decirme Bella- Me sonrojé un poco porque me estaba mirando directo a los ojos, como si yo fuera un misterio para él.

Él sonrió de nuevo, tomó mi mano y la besó – Encantado de conocerte Bella- Hizo énfasis en mi nombre

- Igualmente Jake- Tomé de nuevo un sorbo de mi bebida

Nos quedamos hablando por un tiempo y luego bailamos de nuevo, pero juntos, las canciones eran demasiado insinuantes para mi gusto y tuve que alejarlo un par de veces, él era muy divertido, me hacía reír constantemente y me sorprendí mucho al hablar con él y saber que tenemos varios gustos en común. Luego de bailar me sentí un poco cansada y le pedí a Jake que nos sentáramos, mientras lo hacía, pude ver una escena nada cómoda para mí, un hombre bastante ebrio le tocó el trasero a una mesera, la chica era de baja estatura con cabello oscuro y corto, no alcancé a ver sus ojos pero era delgada, ella se volteó y le reclamó, cuando lo hizo él puso su mano en forma de puño y la golpeó en la cara dejando a la chica en el suelo

- Oh por Dios- Exclamé llamando la atención de Jake

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado por mi expresión

-Mira, ese hombre la está golpeando, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que acabe con ella- Me levanté de mi puesto para ir a ayudarla, Jake me tomó del brazo con gentileza y me detuvo -¿Qué?- Pregunté confundida

-¿Ya viste el tamaño de ese tipo? nos hará pedazos a los dos, además ese no es asunto nuestro- Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y se relajó de nuevo

Me molesté demasiado ante su actitud desinteresada - Y pensar que me habías caído tan bien, en fin, nunca tendría si quiera una amistad con alguien tan imbécil como tú- Me solté de su agarre y me fui a ayudar a la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo derramando sangre de su boca, además tenía algunos moretones en su rostro, primero me acerqué al tipo para que la dejara de golpear – ¿Así que te crees un hombre porque golpeas a una mujer?- Le pregunté en tono sarcástico, él dejó a la muchacha y fijó su vista hasta donde yo me encontraba, antes de que dijera alguna palabra yo continúe –Déjame decirte que no es de hombres lastimar a una mujer, más sabiendo que ella tiene la razón, estás actuando como un animal… O creo que debería decir que eres una animal- Terminé y me dirigí hacía la chica que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y el tipo pareciera que quería matarme

Él soltó un grito- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? ¿A ti qué te importa si yo la golpeo o no?- Preguntó furioso y me hizo mirarlo con un movimiento brusco, halándome del brazo

- A ti no te importa quién soy, lo único que debería importarte es que si me vuelves a poner una mano encima o a ella, te juro que conocerás la peor parte de mi- Dije decidida, ese tipo ya estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenía

Él intentó golpearme de la misma forma que lo hizo con la chica, yo fui más rápida y detuve su mano, seguido puse mi mano libre en forma de puño y lo golpeé en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, una vez lo recuperó, me miró con odio, se dio media vuelta y se fue. En este momento agradecí a mi padre por ser paranoico y ponerme en una academia de defensa personal, pasé dos largos años aprendiendo a defenderme de tipos como este y por fin le vi un resultado positivo. Fui de nuevo hasta donde la chica se encontraba, estaba sangrando y tenía varios moretones que no se los había ganado precisamente esta noche, tenía los ojos de color gris, aun así estaban nublados de tanto llorar, me percaté que había un tumulto de gente observando la escena y eso me molestó más, que todos quisieran mirar pero nadie ayudara, solo eran una plaga insoportable

- ¿Y ustedes qué? No hay ningún espectáculo que ver, tal vez si no se van ahora empezaré uno y ustedes lo protagonizarán- Mis palabras destilaban veneno y todo el público lo notó, no se demoraron mucho en despejar el lugar. Me giré a ver a la chica de nuevo - ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté preocupada

Ella se levantó, aún se sostenía de mí – Creo que sí, gracias pero debo volver a trabajar- Trató de alejarse pero yo la retuve, la miré incrédula, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera seguir trabajando después de lo que pasó?

- No deberías trabajar, estás herida… Ven conmigo, yo te ayudaré- Dije mostrándome sincera para que confiara en mí

- Eso no es correcto, además me van a despedir si no continúo- Dijo dudosa

- Es mejor eso a que te sigan tratando como una esclava- Vi temor en sus ojos y no me atreví a dejarla sola después de esto – Confía en mí, solo quiero ayudarte- Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa

Me mostró una expresión de confusión - ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? Ni si quiera nos conocemos-

Ella seguía dudando si debía aceptar mi ayuda – Sé que no es fácil para ti confiar en alguien que apenas conoces y no quiero echarte en cara lo que acabé de hacer, pero eso debería ser suficiente para que por lo menos te des una oportunidad de conocerme- Con eso si la convencería, vi una sonrisa en su rostro y ella asintió lentamente –Bien, no puedes seguir aquí, vamos te llevo a donde me estoy hospedando y allí curaré tus heridas- Ella tomó mi brazo, ya que no podía sostenerse muy bien y le costaba trabajo caminar.

Salimos y tomamos un taxi, en el camino ella iba en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, yo me sentía muy mal por ella y lo más extraño era que no sabía la razón de mi pensamiento, nunca me metería en un asunto que no me incumbe y de primera opción hubiera escuchado a Jake, más por el hecho de que no la conocía y podría salir afectada… Con ella era diferente, era como de mi misma edad, fácilmente podría ser mi hermana menor y se veía tan indefensa que no tuve corazón para dejarla en ese lugar a su suerte, ahora yo me haría cargo de ella

Le tendí mi mano - A propósito, mi nombre es Isabella, pero dime Bella, de por sí mi nombre ya es muy serio- Ella abrió los ojos y tomó mi mano sonriéndome

- Mi nombre es Alice, es un placer Bella- Terminó diciendo y volvió a su actitud inicial, yo debía distraerla y hacerle saber que no estaba sola, nunca más estaría sola

Puse mi mano sobre la suya – Confía en mí, no te haré daño- Mi tono sonó comprensivo y si no la convencía de esta forma, mis acciones tendrían que demostrar que estoy dispuesta a recibirla como mi hermana menor.

Llegamos al pent-house, ella estaba bastante sorprendida, sus ojos se abrían demasiado ante cada cosa que veía, detallaba todo como si fuera un radar. Una vez estuvimos frente a la puerta yo saqué las llaves de mi bolso, lo primero que vi fue a Edward sentado en el sofá de la sala con su computador.

Ni siquiera levantó su cara para mirarme, sino que oí su voz en cuanto abrí la puerta – Llegas tarde- Dijo en tono serio, miré mi reloj y era la 1:05, solo cinco minutos tarde, ese tipo estaba loco, era un maniático de la perfección

Alice estaba detrás de mí – Creo que debería irme- Dijo algo asustada por la voz de Edward

Él, apenas escuchó su voz, levantó la vista y se quedó mirándola extrañado – Bella ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó indignado

Sentí que Alice se apartaba de mi lado, seguramente se iría, yo me volteé y la halé con suavidad para que entrara, la miré – Tú no vas a ningún lado- Dije sonriéndole, lo menos que quería era asustarla con un tono intimidante por mi parte, luego miré a Edward – Contigo hablaré luego- Dije un poco más firme, él bufó y luego yo llevé a Alice conmigo a la habitación, ella seguía tímida, con la tonta idea de irse – Como si yo la fuera a dejar- pensé, ella se sentó en el sillón de cuero y yo fui al baño a buscar el botiquín de emergencias, una vez terminé de curarla ella empezó a hablar muy rápido

- Lo siento Bella, no quería causarte problemas con tu…- Se quedó en silencio intentando adivinar qué tipo de relación teníamos Edward y yo

- Mi esposo- Dije calmadamente

Ella se quedó viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos y luego vio hacía la cama, no pude retirar todos los pétalos de rosa, así que solo los oculté pero ella los alcanzó a notar – Ustedes… Pero… tú debes tener como 18 o 19 años ¿Cómo pueden estar casados?- Preguntó confundida

-Nuestra relación es algo difícil- Ella seguía sin creerlo- Tómalo por este lado, se supone que estamos de luna de miel, pero en vez de eso tratamos de evitarnos lo más que sea posible- le sonreí, era muy fácil hablar con ella, demasiado y si no me cuidaba le iba a terminar revelando todo, aunque no me importara, no sé porque sentía que podía confiar en ella

- ¿Es mi culpa? Sabía que no debía venir- Dijo con la cabeza baja e intentó levantarse

La halé nuevamente para que se sentara – No es tu culpa, él y yo no nos llevamos bien… Es todo- Traté de restarle importancia

- Están casados, se supone que vienen a pasar su luna de miel y ¿Se evitan?- Dijo sin creerlo, yo bajé la cabeza y ella lo hizo después de mí – Lo siento, sé que no es algo que me incumba pero es muy difícil para mi entenderlo- puso una mano sobre la mía, eso fue un lindo gesto, yo me sentía mal por todo lo que vivía con Edward, aunque no lo mostrara y con ese gesto me dio apoyo

- Estamos casados pero no por nuestra decisión- Me lanzó una mirada de sorpresa y yo no debí decir eso, me arrepentí al instante, pero ya había empezado, era la primera y única persona a la que le contaría esto – Me refiero a que, nuestros padres arreglaron el compromiso cuando nosotros éramos niños, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nos casáramos, solo querían vernos felices, supongo- Suspiré y bajé la mirada

- Si los querían ver felices entonces no los hubieran obligado, tuvo que pasar algo más y disculpa si soy muy entrometida, solo digo lo que pienso- Terminó con un suspiro

La actitud de esta chica era increíble, no sabía cómo hacía para hacerme sentir confianza, le podía contar todo sin sentirme culpable y ella me apoyaba, era la primera persona que me trataba así – Digamos que él y yo fingimos estar enamorados para ver a nuestros padres felices- Puse mi cara inocente – Pero bueno, igual no importa se supone que él y yo nos casaríamos de todas formas, solo queríamos verlos felices y hasta ahora, lo hemos logrado- Suspiré – No quiero hablar de eso, mejor cuéntame de ti, tus padres…- Me detuve al notar que yo la había traído sin decirle a nadie – Oh por Dios, tus padres no saben que estás aquí… Debes avisarles- Dije preocupada, no quería que ellos pensaran que yo era como una especie de secuestradora.

- No te preocupes por eso- Dijo restándole importancia, noté que sus ojos se nublaban de nuevo

- ¿Por qué? Debes llamarlos, deben estar preocupados-

- No ellos no lo están… Hace tiempo que no se preocupan de mí o de mi hermano- Dijo resignada y una lágrima se le escapó de su ojo, la limpió en seguida

- Lo siento mucho- Agaché la cabeza, no le iba a preguntar nada, si ella me diría algo sería por su cuenta, se veía que estaba sufriendo y no la iba a presionar

Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego me empezó a hablar - Yo nací en Forks, un pueblo pequeño en Washington- Mis ojos se agrandaron al escuchar eso, tal vez ella podía saber quiénes éramos Edward y yo, estaba en graves problemas, nunca le debí contar, traté de parecer calmada y ella siguió con su relato – Yo vivía con mis padres y mi hermano mayor Emmet, hasta que el negocio de papá quebró y tuvimos que irnos a California por unos años, no fue fácil y mi papá se cansó de tener que lidiar con nosotros y nos abandonó, luego llegamos aquí a buscar mejor suerte y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 14 años y mi hermano 16, no sé la razón de su muerte, no llegamos a tiempo a un hospital y como no teníamos dinero, nadie quiso ocuparse de ella- Hizo una mueca de dolor y una lágrima escapo de su ojo – Emmet y yo trabajábamos fuertemente para poder comer y mantenernos solos, hace unos años él consiguió trabajo en otro condado y yo no pude ir con él, así que nos vemos un par de veces al mes, me trae algo de dinero pero no es suficiente y por eso yo trabajo, tengo dos empleos, así que puedes verme ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, lo bueno de eso es que me distrae de mi situación- Mientras me relataba toda su historia, unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, su situación era bastante terrible, había sufrido mucho desde niña

- En serio Alice, no sabía nada de esto… Lo siento- Dije poniendo una mano en su espalda

- Gracias, por todo… por salvarme, por traerme aquí y curarme, de verdad no tengo como pagarte y aun no entiendo porque lo hiciste- Dijo con una sonrisa triste

- Has sufrido demasiado, mereces vivir y ser feliz… Hablemos de otra cosa, no quiero ponerte mal… ¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunté muy animada, traté de que ella no llorara más, suficiente tenía con todo lo que le tocaba vivir a diario, ella asintió con algo de pena – Ahora vuelvo- Me puse de pie y fui hasta la cocina.

Miré mi reloj y marcaban las 3:30 de la mañana, de seguro Edward ya estaba dormido y nuestra pelea tendría que esperar unas horas. No encontré a nadie en la cocina y suspiré de alivio, habían dos platos de comida intactos, uno tenía el almuerzo y otro la cena, los tomé, los metí en el microondas, una vez estuvieron listos los retiré y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Edward, ni siquiera lo sentí llegar así que me asusté un poco al verlo, estaba con el ceño fruncido y al parecer molesto

- ¿Quién es ella?- Dijo con un tono claro de enojo

- Es Alice- Traté de evadirlo, él se puso delante de mí y no me dejó pasar, sabía que esto no iba a ser agradable y que tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento

- Supongo que tú sabes que espero una respuesta un poco más elaborada- Dijo tratando de calmarse y lo estaba logrando

- Mmmm bueno, no sé mucho de ella, solo que se llama Alice y…- Dije tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para que siguiera calmado pero él me interrumpió al notar un tono de duda en mi voz

- ¿Qué? ¿Trajiste a una extraña? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Isabella? Sabes que tenemos que ser cuidadosos y tú traes a la primera persona que se te aparece- Dijo furioso, yo suspiré, no estaba de ánimos para pelear con él y por otra parte entendía su enojo

- Okey, primero tienes que calmarte- Dije suspirando, él asintió y soltó un suspiro – Bueno, yo estaba en el bar divirtiéndome, hasta que vi que un sujeto la golpeaba y no podía permitir que lo hiciera de nuevo, por eso la traje, su madre falleció y su padre la abandonó, él único familiar que tiene es su hermano y vive en otro condado, me sentí mal por ella y no podía dejarla allí sola- Traté de omitir la parte en la que ella me dijo que nació en Forks, ya que eso lo molestaría y se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba

- ¿Te sentiste mal por ella y la trajiste?- Me preguntó incrédulo, yo asentí – Según yo, tú no actúas de esa forma, te hubieras alejado lo más posible en cuanto viste la escena-

- Yo también estoy sorprendida de mí misma, pero es que en serio, no sé qué me pasa con ella, siento como si fuera mi hermana menor… Además los dos descubrimos algo nuevo del otro- Él me miró confundido, intentando comprender a qué se refería mi comentario – Nunca te creí capaz de acostarte sobre el césped y menos con tu smoking de gala- Le sonreí y él se encogió de hombros

- Eso está bien, solo procura no revelarle demasiada información de nosotros… También sé que no la dejarás sola, eres tan o más testaruda que yo y nadie te sacará esa idea de la cabeza, solo trata de ser… prudente- Se veía más calmado, mientras el miedo me comía a mí por dentro, ya le había dicho demasiado de mí a Alice y seguro si le decía eso a Edward iba a explotar y se aseguraría de que Alice no dijera nada… No sé qué me hacía creer en ella, pero bueno, eso se lo diría a él en otra ocasión

- Gracias- Dije aliviada

- Te vigilaré y a ella- Dijo con tono firme, pero yo estaba feliz, por lo menos él no me había causado tantos problemas como lo esperaba, yo estaba lista para una pelea campal defendiéndola a toda costa, me sorprendió mucho escuchar que Edward me apoyaba.

Edward se retiró y se fue hacía su habitación, yo hice lo mismo y llevé los dos platos de comida conmigo. Entré a la habitación y Alice sonrió tímidamente - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté algo confundida, hace un momento la dejé con una sonrisa de alegría y ahora parecía fingir que estaba feliz

- Nada, ¿Te causé problemas?- Preguntó algo asustada… -Ammm por eso era- Pensé para mí, de seguro seguiría con la loca idea de irse

- No, ahora me acabé de encontrar con Edward y lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba- Dije feliz porque era verdad, no habíamos tenido una pelea por esto, excepto al principio cuando me gritó pero ya todo estaba solucionado

- ¿En serio? Él parecía bastante molesto cuando me vio y… bueno, es que has hecho tanto por mí que… yo no quisiera ser un problema- Dijo dudosa y con pena

- No eres un problema y lo que te digo es verdad, él lo tomó demasiado bien, incluso me sorprende que lo haya hecho… ¿Qué quieres de comer? Traje dos opciones- Se las mostré y ella sonrió

- Creo que quiero esta… Muchas gracias- Tomó el plato en el que estaba la cena y comenzó a devorar la comida, se percató de que yo la estaba viendo y se quedó pensando – Oh, pero esta es tú comida, yo no debo- Dijo apenada

- No te preocupes, yo no tengo hambre, hoy comí demasiado y creo que explotaré- Dije con una sonrisa haciendo que ella riera y siguiera comiendo

Una vez terminó, llevé los platos de nuevo a la cocina, dejé que ella durmiera en la cama grande y yo saqué una mantas que habían en el closet y me acomodé en el gran sofá de cuero, me costó mucho trabajo hacer que Alice aceptara, luego de media hora de discusión pacífica, ella cedió y yo tenía razón, el sofá era tan cómodo como parecía… Hablamos por casi dos horas más, era difícil encontrar un tema que no se relacionara directamente con el pasado de ambas, era un tema que no queríamos discutir, solo buscábamos intereses en común, por supuesto eso tampoco era fácil, Alice pasó la mayor parte de su vida trabajando, por lo tanto no disfrutaba de muchas actividades que se hacían en tiempo libre.

A la mañana siguiente desperté a las 8:00, lo cual me pareció sorprendente considerando que casi no dormí en toda la noche, vi a Alice y estaba durmiendo plácidamente, era mejor no despertarla, me duché y lavé mis dientes, escogí un conjunto casual, hoy tendría que llevar a Alice de compras y mostrarle un poco de toda la diversión que se había perdido, por supuesto, nada de eso fue su culpa, yo solo quería aliviar un poco el dolor y el sufrimiento que tuvo que enfrentar en lo que llevaba de vida. Salí a la cocina, para nadie era un secreto que allí me encontraría con Edward, hoy no estaba dispuesta a pelear, le diría todo lo que había hablado con Alice, no podía tener secretos con él porque de alguna manera le afectaba, solo esperaba que no se lo tomara de mala forma. Él estaba sentado, tomando su desayuno

- Buenos días- Dije tratando de sonreír

Él arqueó una ceja expresando su confusión - ¿Buenos días?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido

- Si, es la forma en la que se saludan las personas en las mañanas… Pensé que te habían enseñado modales- Dije en tono despreocupado, me dirigí hacía la nevera para sacar un poco de jugo

Él me miró aun confundido – Me enseñaron modales, solo que no entiendo el porqué del saludo- Terminó diciendo y volvió a su desayuno

- ¿Ya se te olvidó que prometimos llevarnos bien?- Arqueé una ceja y sonreí

- Ammm así que eso era- Suspiró y le dio una mordida a su tostada, terminó de tragar luego se volteó a verme con sospecha - ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó sin quitar su mirada

- ¿Por qué piensas que hice algo malo?- Pregunté haciéndome la indignada

- Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que algo me estás ocultando… Ahora dime- Dijo en tono demandante

-Bueno, te diré si prometes no enojarte- Puse mi mejor cara de ángel para que aceptara, eso no iba a ser fácil, su mirada estaba firme, luego de unos minutos suspiró en forma de rendición – Ok, es que anoche me quedé hablando con Alice y pues ella me contó de su pasado y…- Me callé intentando encontrar las palabras correctas

- Isabella por favor no me digas que le diste información de nosotros- Dijo tratando de calmarse

- No tanto, solo le dije que estábamos casados pero que no nos llevábamos bien y sin querer también le dije que nuestros padres habían arreglado el compromiso… Pero hay algo bueno, ella todavía no sabe nuestros apellidos y dudo que nos recuerde- Mientras hablábamos Edward inhalaba y exhalaba aire para tratar de calmarse, en el momento en el que dije la última oración, él me miró con furia

- ¿Nos recuerde? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó enojado

- Ella, bueno… mmm- Empecé a dudar un poco, pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás, ya había abierto mi gran boca – Ella nació en Forks, vivió allí con sus padres y su hermano por poco tiempo-

- ¿Poco tiempo? ¿Cuánto es eso?- Sabía que él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado, si no fuera así, él ya me habría gritado en un par de ocasiones y yo, esta vez estaba desarmada, acepto que toda la culpa fue mía, no me arrepiento de haberla ayudado, pero sí de haberle dicho más de lo que debía.

- Mmmm no lo sé exactamente, supongo que unos tres o cuatro años, porque ella dice que el negocio de su padre quebró y por eso se tuvieron que mudar… Supongo que fue por la crisis económica que hubo, por la razón que nuestros padres nos comprometieron- Dije haciendo una mueca

Él seguía en silencio, pensando hasta que habló – Tal vez ella no se acuerde, pero si su hermano es mayor, probablemente él sí ¿Qué sabes de ella?-

-Se llama Alice, no sé su apellido… Solo que su padre la abandonó cuando era niña y su madre murió unos años después, solo tiene a su hermano y él está en otro condado, como te lo dije anoche- Bajé la mirada al recordar todo lo que ella me dijo anoche y la forma en la que derramaba sus lágrimas

- ¿Algo más que deba saber?- No entendí muy bien el tono que usó, era muy cercano a ser sarcástico, a la vez molesto y en forma de burla

- No, solo sé eso… No le dije quiénes éramos nosotros, ni que también somos de allí, como ya te dije, ella solo sabe que nos casamos porque nuestros padres nos obligaron- Dije suspirando, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que creía

- Bien- Volvió a su desayuno y yo me quedé en shock… ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? ¿Por qué no me está gritando como usualmente lo hace cuando yo hablo de más? Esto me inquieta, se lo tomó mejor de lo que yo esperaba y se supone que yo debería alegrarme por eso, no se preocupaba por lo que nos podía pasar o a nuestras vidas si ella fuera a Forks y dijera toda la farsa que hay en nuestra relación, no es que yo crea que lo haga, pero probablemente él si lo haría porque no confía en nadie, a parte de su familia y eso es mucho pedir.

Me volví a verlo - ¿Qué? ¿No me dirás nada más?- Pregunté un poco furiosa

- ¿Qué más debería decirte?- Preguntó desinteresado

- Mmmm no sé, esperaba por lo menos que me gritaras atónitamente y que me preguntarás porque hice tal atrocidad, como lo hiciste cuando le dije a mi madre, además de prepararme para enfrentar la tercera guerra mundial contigo- Dije soltando un poco mi furia

- Confías en ella- Dijo mirando su café y yo me quedé con el ceño fruncido sin entender lo que estaba diciendo… -¡DIOS, ESTE HOMBRE ME VA A ENLOQUECER!- Pensé para mí, al parecer él notó mi estado de confusión sin siquiera mirarme y siguió hablando – Se ve que ella es una buena chica y que tú confías demasiado en ella como para decirle toda la verdad sobre nosotros- Terminó diciendo y por primera vez en toda la mañana, me miró de buena manera - ¿Debería preocuparme por eso? Siempre sabes las verdaderas intenciones de las personas con solo mirarlas, sabes en quién confiar y en quién no y… por tu bien y el de ella, espero que no te equivoques por primera vez- Sonrió un poco y le dio un sorbo a su café

Con eso me dejó completamente indefensa, era algo bueno que él me conociera tan bien, pero yo nunca lo vi actuando de esta forma tan comprensiva conmigo, estaba en shock, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?

- Edward ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunté confundida

- Nada, yo estoy bien… ¿Por qué?-

- Es que... tú no eres así- él me miró confundido – Me refiero a que te conozco de toda mi vida, llevamos 19 años de conocidos y nunca actuaste tan comprensivo, siempre afloraba tu personalidad militar- Le confesé

- Si, supongo que siempre he sido así porque me lo enseñaron desde muy pequeño y lo sabes… Pero hay algo en ella que me inspira confianza y no tengo razones para pelear, ahora si me disculpas, terminé mi desayuno y seguiré leyendo mi libro- Él salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra más

Yo… estaba estancada en mi puesto, bueno, por lo menos lo había tomado bien, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme ¿Por qué con ella era diferente?, suspiré aliviada, llamé a la recepción para pedir un desayuno extra, con la patética excusa de que mi esposo estaba realmente hambriento, no se me ocurrió nada más después de esa conversación, el desayuno llegó pronto y después de recibirlo, llevé ambos platos de comida a la habitación, Alice ya estaba despierta mirando hacía todos lados, confundida

- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté una vez que dejé la comida sobre una pequeña mesita

- Si, eso creo… No quiero abusar de tu confianza- Dijo mientras veía la comida y las cobijas

- No abusas de mi confianza, yo te estoy ofreciendo todo esto- Dije calmada

Ella se fue a duchar y luego desayunamos entre risas… para salir a comprar, le presté algo de mi ropa, ya que no se podía ir con el uniforme de su ex trabajo, ella era una talla menos que yo y mi ropa le quedaba un poco grande, pero no importó mucho, por lo menos por ahora. Salimos a la sala y mi predecible esposo estaba leyendo su libro, sentado en un sillón individual de cuero, se levantó apenas vio que nosotras salimos.

- Saldremos todo el día- Dije sabiendo que me lo estaba preguntando internamente

- Bien- Dijo forzando una sonrisa

Alice se mantenía detrás de mí, con pena y decidí presentarlos - Creo que no los he presentado, Edward ella es Alice- Volteé a verla – Alice, él es Edward- Dije liberando la tensión

Edward le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó con una sonrisa tímida – Es un placer- Dijo él en tono estricto

- Igual- Respondió ella, se intimidó un poco y luego me miró de nuevo

- Debemos irnos ya, se nos hará tarde- Tomé del brazo a Alice y muy emocionada, la halé hasta llegar a la puerta, apenas alcancé a escuchar que Edward decía –Diviértanse- con su tono rígido, eso no era nada extraño en él.

Fuimos primero a un Spa maravilloso, que nos dejó como nuevas y luego fuimos de compras, creo que a Alice le gustó mucho el concepto porque no dejaba de hacerme probar miles de conjuntos y decirme lo que debería comprar y lo que no, parece que invertimos un poco los roles porque se supone que yo le iba a comprar ropa a ella, no a mí, ya había comprado mucho el día anterior.

Así pasaron 5 días, salíamos mucho a fiestas, de compras, veíamos películas, salíamos a comer y ella me mostraba el lugar en el que vivó tantos años, solo que ahora, ella lo veía diferente, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y era bastante hiperactiva, ella simplemente era Alice y para este punto, ya sabía todo de mi vida y yo de la suya, casi no se acordaba de los años que vivó en Forks, pero se sorprendió mucho al saber que yo venía de allá y más que era parte de la realeza, incluso creyó que yo le estaba jugando una broma, desearía que fuera así, pero no… No es que sea desagradecida, mi vida estaba llena de lujos y comodidades, yo siempre hacía lo que quería y me daban lo que quería cuando y como lo quería, nunca tuve que luchar por nada… Ahora, viendo todo por lo que tuvo pasar Alice, me doy cuenta de que soy realmente afortunada y no lo he apreciado del todo, siempre he sido muy caprichosa y malcriada, no veía los esfuerzos que hacían mis padres para darme todo lo que ahora tengo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado… Parece que Edward y Bella se están empezando a llevar bien ¿Cambiará en algo el hecho de que ella conoció a Jacob? Les prometo que el próximo capítulo será muy emocionante, el otro lunes se darán cuenta por qué les digo esto. Gracias por leer mi fic

Pd: Aquí les dejo el link de las dos canciones de Green Day que mencioné, la verdad me encanta esa banda y esas dos canciones caracterizaban mucho lo que sentía Bella

watch?v=tijW_SrCoxs - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

watch?v=NU9JoFKlaZ0 - Wake me up when september ends


	4. Romance a la Vista

Capítulo 3: Romance a la vista

POV Bella

El sábado de la primera semana, Alice y yo salimos de compras, íbamos caminando con las bolsas y ella se quedó mirando una vitrina, estaba observando un vestido morado de tirantes con la falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas y un lindo adorno decorando el corte en v.

- Es muy lindo- Me acerqué a su lado y la saqué de sus pensamientos

- Si, así es- Suspiró y siguió caminando

La alcancé y llegué hasta su lado- Si te gusta deberíamos comprarlo además vamos a ir a una fiesta esta noche- La miré con una sonrisa y arqueé una ceja

Ella y yo íbamos a ir al lugar donde ella había trabajado, al bar donde la había conocido, sabía que le iba a hacer bien superar esa parte de su vida y además que no la vieran derrotada sino que vieran la mujer fuerte y luchadora que en realidad es. Ella no se decidía en comprar el vestido, así que la tomé del brazo y entramos a la boutique

Me acerqué a una vendedora –Disculpe señorita, ¿me podría mostrar el vestido que está en aquel maniquí?-

- Si en un momento se lo traigo- Ella se fue y habló algo con una señora que parecía su jefa, no le di demasiada importancia, al poco tiempo ella llegó con el vestido, llevé a Alice hasta los probadores y ella se lo puso, cuando salió supe que ese vestido había sido hecho para ella, le quedaba perfecto y con eso seguramente, rompería varios corazones esta noche. La vendedora la miró y sonrió – Le queda de maravilla y si quiere un dato, este es el único vestido en su clase-

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Alice con los ojos muy abiertos

- Si- Dijo la vendedora con seguridad – Les daré un minuto a solas, si necesitan algo no duden en avisarme- Sin más, ella se fue

- ¿Te gusta?- Le pregunte a Alice mientras ella se veía al espejo

- Si, demasiado ¿No crees que es hermoso?- Preguntó con una sonrisa

- Mucho… Ya está decidido, lo usarás esta noche- Usé mi tono firme porque sabía que ella se negaría a dejarme pagar por ese vestido, como lo hizo con toda la demás ropa y solo funcionó mi tono firme para convencerla

- ¿Ya viste el precio?- Dijo levantando una pequeña tirilla del vestido, yo asentí, para mí no era muy caro, yo acostumbraba a usar vestidos más costosos, le hice un gesto para que no se preocupara por eso y ella suspiró – Ok, si yo voy a usar esto, tú usarás el vestido azul que está por allá- Dijo señalando otro maniquí, me volteé a ver el vestido del que hablaba Alice y me congelé, no lo vi bien, pero a simple vista parecía muy escotado para mi gusto, ella vio la mueca de disgusto que hice y se precipitó – Vamos Bella, es muy lindo y yo sé que te quedará bien- Se quedó en silencio unos cuantos minutos más – Ok, si no lo usas supongo que yo tampoco usaré este vestido- Dijo haciendo un puchero

- No lo sé… ¿No crees que es demasiado escote en la parte del busto?- Pregunté y sentí que el rubor se subía hasta mis mejillas

Ella me miró y soltó una risita – No puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo eso, después de que vas a miles de fiestas y rompes miles de corazones… Te quedará bien, lo sé- Sonrió triunfante y llamó a la vendedora para que me trajera el vestido.

- Sí, tal vez voy a muchas fiestas y rompo miles de corazones como tú dices, pero es diferente, yo no uso ropa así mientras lo hago- Dije defendiendo mi posición y ahora la que tenía una mirada seria era ella, suspiré resignada

Entré a uno de los vestidores y me lo puse, se ajustaba bien a mi cuerpo y el color azul resaltaba en mi pálida piel, el escote en v seguía sin convencerme, una tela rodeaba mi cintura, acentuándola de una manera excepcional y la parte baja se desenvolvía en forma de boleros.

Salí del vestidor y Alice me miró con la boca abierta – ¡Por Dios! Te queda hermoso… ¿Ves? Te lo dije- Levantó una ceja y empezó a saltar de la emoción

- Sigue sin gustarme lo del escote, pero estará bien para esta noche- Le sonreí

Pagué los vestidos y fuimos a buscar unos zapatos y accesorios que combinaran, tuvimos que volver al hotel para dejar todas las compras y arreglarnos, no vi a Edward por ningún lado, su habitación estaba vacía, pero supongo que se aburrió y fue a caminar un rato, aunque es muy extraño que el salga a caminar a las siete de la noche, como sea, no me preocuparé por eso… Si mañana a esta hora no aparece entonces me angustiaré, es hora de que él deje de ser tan predecible y se divierta un poco, por lo menos así no van a ser tan tortuosos los meses en los que tengo que convivir con él.

Salimos arregladas del Pent-House, Edward todavía no mostraba señales, pero ¿Por qué rayos me estaba preocupando por él? ¿Qué me pasa? Esto no sucedía desde que teníamos 16 años y él se iba a sus batallas militares, yo me angustiaba demasiado pensando en que algo malo le podía pasar, pero pensé que ya había superado eso desde que él me dejó muy claro que nuestra unión era netamente por negocios, nada de sentimientos y eso era lo mejor, yo también quería que eso sucediera así, no había necesidad de involucrar sentimientos, simplemente éramos un par de socios y nuestro negocio acabaría en seis meses.

-Es por aquí- Le dijo Alice al taxista y me sacó de mis pensamientos, le pagué al taxista y nos dirigimos hacía el club, Alice se quedó quieta a mi lado - ¿Tienes reservación?- Preguntó confundida

- No hace falta- Ella me miró con la misma expresión confundida y yo le sonreí – La primera vez que entré aquí, no necesité reservación, solo algo de dinero y el fortachón de seguridad me dejó pasar- Dije con orgullo

- Ese odioso siempre se deja sobornar, ahora veo de dónde sacaba tanto dinero- Bufó y siguió caminado

-Eso es bueno para nuestro beneficio- Le sonreí de nuevo y ella poco a poco ablandó su semblante.

Hice lo mismo que la vez anterior, le di algo de dinero al de seguridad y nos dejó entrar, se quedó con los ojos abiertos al reconocer a Alice y ella simplemente lo ignoró. Nos acomodamos en una mesa que estaba a la vista de todo el lugar, Alice se veía muy feliz y comenzó a bailar con todo el mundo, ella estaba realmente eufórica y me halaba por toda la pista de baile para que yo me divirtiera y luciera mi vestido, era genial tener a alguien como ella, creo que así se supone que son las amigas ¿No?... En las buenas y en las malas.

Nos divertimos mucho bebiendo y bailando, de vez en cuando nos sentábamos para descansar, aunque no era por mucho tiempo, ya que, Alice me hacía levantar para que bailara sus "canciones favoritas" sorprendentemente la mayoría de las que ponían lo eran e iban una tras de otra, nunca me había cansado tanto en toda mi vida. Me pude sentar un momento y tomé un trago de mi bebida, miré mi celular para ver la hora, 11: 15, bueno, aún tenía tiempo para seguirme divirtiendo, suspiré mientras esperaba a que mis piernas tuvieran fuerza para cargar mi cuerpo de nuevo, Alice llegó a mi lado y se sentó, en su rostro traía una sonrisa muy grande

- ¿Ya viste quién está por allá?- Dijo estirando su cabeza hacía la izquierda en forma disimulada, yo volteé mi vista, pero no vi a nadie conocido además que todo estaba oscuro y las luces nublaban un poco mi vista, yo negué con la cabeza – Es Jasper Withlock- Dijo emocionada

Me sentí confundida e ignorante – ¿Quién es Jasper Withlock?- No sé, debía ser una actor o alguna persona famosa o de seguro conocía a Alice de algún lado para que ella estuviera así

Me miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿En serio no sabes quién es Jasper Withlock?, me estás jugando una broma ¿Verdad?- Dijo lo último en tono de reproche sin creerme

- No sé quién es ¿Recuerdas que vengo de Forks y no conozco nada ni a nadie?- Pregunté sarcásticamente y le di otro sorbo a mi bebida

- Okey, lo siento… Jasper es- Soltó un suspiro- Es el mayor más joven en la armada, con mayor poder y ha planeado varias estrategias, jamás ha perdido una batalla, además es muy sexi, protector y caballeroso, a simple vista se ve serio, pero, no sé, algo me hace creer que es muy tierno y romántico- Suspiró de nuevo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano encima de la mesa.

Yo volteé a ver de nuevo en la dirección que me había dicho Alice, pero no lograba reconocerlo, había muchos hombres y era difícil imaginar a quién se estaba refiriendo, estaba vestido común y corriente porque no veía a nadie con uniforme… Bueno después de todo ¿Quién venía vestido de militar a una discoteca?

– No logro identificarlo- Dije tratando de ver en la dirección que ella veía

- Mira- Estiró un poco su mano y señaló a un chico de manera disimulada – Es aquel muchacho de cabello rubio ligeramente rizado, con porte de militar, tiene los ojos claros y es delgado, tiene algunos músculos que no se notan a simple vista, es un poco alto y de piel pálida- Suspiró- El sueño de toda mujer – Terminó diciendo

Reconocí al chico que Alice me describía, estaba al lado de otro hombre que se encontraba de espaldas, sí, debía admitir que era guapo - ¿Has hablado con él?- Pregunté desinteresada

Ella soltó un pequeño chillido y me miró como si estuviera loca – No ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo nunca podría tener ni siquiera una amistad con él, yo… soy una simple huérfana, no tengo ni donde caerme muerta, él es un mayor del ejército, es un hombre respetado- Bajó su cabeza desilusionada

-Alice, no tienes por qué tratarte tan duramente, no eres una simple huérfana, eres una mujer luchadora y hermosa, si ese hombre tiene ojos sabrá apreciarte… Deberías hablar con él- Dije calmadamente mientras volvía mi vista hacía donde estaba Jasper, el chico que estaba a su lado se volteó… -No puede ser- Dije con mis ojos abiertos completamente sorprendida, ella me frunció el ceño y trató de ver en la dirección que yo dirigí mi vista – Ese es Edward- A penas logré decir, Alice también se sorprendió aunque no tanto como yo, no lo podía creer y ¿Él de dónde conocía a Jasper? Suspiré tratando de calmarme – Creo que deberíamos irnos- Tomé mi bolso y traté de levantarme

Alice tomó mi brazo y me hizo sentarme de nuevo -¿Por qué te vas? ¿Solo porque él está ahí? - Dijo en tono sarcástico, yo bajé la cabeza – Vamos a divertirnos, no estamos aquí por hombres estamos aquí por la diversión y si nos cruzamos con ellos, bien, todo estará bien- Me haló de nuevo hasta la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar, yo no lo podía creer, hasta hace un momento yo era la que le estaba dando ánimos de que hablara con Jasper y ahora quería irme como una vil cobarde ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Bailamos unos minutos y sentí que alguien se me acercaba por detrás, pasó sus manos por mi cintura y yo quedé completamente inmóvil, Alice seguía bailando como si nada, él que se me acercó parecía un hombre, sus manos eran masculinas e intentaba bailar conmigo, él susurró a mi oído – No esperaba encontrarte aquí- yo me estremecí y di la vuelta para verlo de frente

- Jake… Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte- Traté de sonreír, sin embargo mi expresión de asombro no se iba, no la podía ocultar

Alice vio que yo estaba con Jake y se sorprendió, al principio se alejó un poco, supongo que quería darme mi espacio, luego volvió decidida y con paso firme – Bella, hasta que te encontré- Fingió un suspiro y la emoción de "encontrarme" – Oh, no sabía que estabas acompañada… Mira lo que pasa, me voy por dos minutos y ya atacas de nuevo- Ella sonrió y yo me sonrojé

Jake le tendió una de sus manos libres, la otra estaba pegada a mi cintura – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jacob… Bella y yo ya nos conocíamos- Dijo con una sonrisa

Alice simplemente ignoró lo de su mano y lo miró despectivamente – Soy Alice- Dijo presentándose, fingió una sonrisa y fijó su mirada en otro lugar – Bella ¿Me acompañas al tocador?- preguntó con prisa

- Si claro- Respondí calmada mientras trataba de alejarme de Jake, volteé a verlo – En un segundo vuelvo- Le sonreí

Una vez me deshice de su agarre Alice empezó a halar mi brazo intranquila, luego vi que Edward y Jasper se acercaban, yo aún seguía con Jake… Demonios ¿Por qué me demoraba tanto en separarme de él? no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Edward frente a esto, tal vez no me haya visto y solo va hacía otro lugar, también podría pasarlo por alto sin importarle o en el peor de los casos, vendría a hacer un espectáculo en frente de todos. Suspiré y me dejé llevar por Alice mientras Jake me sonreía y veía como me alejaba

- Bella, ese chico te va a traer problemas… No sé cuándo lo conociste, pero te doy un consejo como amiga, aléjate de él- Había temor en los ojos de Alice, seguramente ella también había visto a Edward y a Jasper acercarse, por eso me sacó de allí.

Ya íbamos llegando al baño de las damas, yo traté de buscar a Edward con la mirada de nuevo, pero no lo encontré, suspiré de alivio pensando que él ya se había ido, Alice salió del baño y entonces seguimos bailando como si nada, o ella lo hacía, yo permanecía preocupada, tal vez Edward si me había visto y me haría un escándalo cuando llegara al hotel, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos de nuevo, Jake se acercó a mí y me sonrió

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - Me tendió la mano y al estúpido Dj se le ocurrió poner una canción lenta… ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre poner una canción lenta en plena discoteca?

- Lo siento, Alice y yo ya nos íbamos- Sonreí tratando de zafarme, pero él no me lo permitió

- Vamos, lamento haber sido un idiota y no ayudarte con lo de tu amiga, te lo recompensaré si así lo quieres, solo déjame disfrutar un baile contigo- Rogó con otra de sus brillantes sonrisas, en un descuido de mi parte agarró mi cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó mi mano libre, haciendo que nuestros dedos se entrelazaran, empezó a moverse y de paso moverme a mí de forma lenta tratando de seguir la canción, yo traté de soltarme y sentí que alguien se acercaba, Jake le daba la espalda y por eso no lo pude ver bien.

-Jake, tendremos un baile, pero no esta noche, estoy muy cansada para seguir bailando y en serio… me tengo que ir- Dije apurada tratando de buscar a Alice con la mirada

- Solo un rato más ¿Qué son unos cuantos minutos?- Intentó presionarme contra su pecho para que me mantuviera a su lado

- Ella te dijo que no quería bailar y que la soltaras- Escuché la voz detrás de la espalda de Jake, una voz potente y firme que sin duda reconocería en cualquier lugar, Jake se volteó, soltó mi mano pero seguía agarrado fuertemente a mi cintura, pude ver a Edward y estaba más que furioso, su semblante estaba firme y su mirada… su mirada era la que cualquier asesino tendría una vez que estaba a punto de matar a alguien, yo tendría problemas, traté de alejarme de Jake pero él me sujetó con más fuerza

- ¿Y tú quién eres? No creo que la conozcas- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, eso solo hizo que Edward se enojara más

- Jake, no más… por favor, déjame ir, en otro momento terminaremos esta conversación- Casi rogué que me soltara y que no hiciera un escándalo, cada vez que trataba de hacer eso él me agarraba con más fuerza

- Parece que lo conoces- Jake concluyó arqueando una ceja

- Soy su esposo- Dijo Edward en tono intimidante – Y te pido que te alejes de mi mujer antes de que haga algo de lo que posiblemente me arrepentiré más tarde- Trató de contener su furia mientras decía esas palabras

Yo estaba atónita, no creía que Edward fuera a admitir eso, se supone que haríamos como si no nos conociéramos aquí, además pudo haber dicho que era mi amigo y seguir protegiéndome ¿Por qué diría que es mi esposo?

Jake se puso delante de mí, sentí que Alice me hablaba pero no escuché lo que dijo, ella, al ver que yo no reaccionaba, haló de mi brazo y entonces Jake se tensó más, yo me sujeté de Alice y pude zafarme del agarre de Jake. Él se puso a la defensiva

– Tú no puedes ser su esposo, supongo que podríamos tener la misma edad, unos 19 o 20 años ¿Quién se casa tan joven?- Preguntó incrédulo

- Eso no debería importarte a ti, lo único que si te debería importar es que si te acercas de nuevo a MI ESPOSA, pagarás las consecuencias- Dijo destilando veneno, se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y tomó mi mano con fuerza

- ¿Tú y cuántos más?- Preguntó Jake con ira, lo que hizo que Edward se volteara a verlo con furia

Alice se puso frente a Edward, quién ya le iba a responder – Él cuenta conmigo si te acercas de nuevo, aléjate perro sarnoso- Gritó con asco

Jake soltó una carcajada – Pero si tú solo eres una pequeña e inofensiva huérfana, no tienes ni donde caerte muerta, incluso si lo hicieras nadie te prestaría atención porque no vales nada para nadie- Dijo en tono despectivo, Alice bajó la cabeza, de su ojo salió una pequeña lágrima y yo me fui a abrazarla, estaba a punto de gritarle a Jake cuando un chico llegó al lado de Edward, después de unos segundos noté que era Jasper

- ¿Quién es tan animal como para hablarle así a una dama?- Preguntó con un evidente tono de enfado, Alice abrió los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y se quedó viendo como Jasper la defendía

- Ah lo que me faltaba, el mayor Withlock defendiendo a una pordiosera- Dijo con odio

- Jacob Black ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Jasper intentando mantenerse calmado y Jake asintió confundido –Tengo informes de que usted está aquí para recibir un cargamento grande de heroína- Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y Jake empezó a tensarse – No me gustaría tener que informar a la policía sobre su paradero, pero si se vuelve acercar a estas damas o hacerlas sufrir de alguna forma, me veré en la obligación de denunciarlo- Terminó Jasper con tono calmado y diplomático, tratando de contener su furia

Jake se quedó pálido, lo que me hizo pensar que todo lo que decía Jasper sobre él era cierto, sujeté a Alice con más fuerza cuando vi que Jake se acercaba a nosotras, Edward y Jasper se pusieron delante de nosotras evitando que él se nos acercara más, Edward tenía un porte bastante firme, él solo se ponía así cuando estaba en combate o realmente furioso, lo siguiente que vi fue a Edward deteniendo el golpe que Jasper le iba a propiciar a Jake

- No vale la pena- Edward solo dijo eso y dio la vuelta mirándome con una expresión que no entendí muy bien, puso una mano sobre mi hombro, esta vez con más cuidado – Debemos irnos- Dijo en tono calmado

Yo seguía abrazada a Alice, ella estaba llorando y la guié hasta la salida, Edward y Jasper se fueron delante de nosotras, despejando un poco el paso, ya que había mucha gente pendiente del espectáculo que yo tanto quería evitar, debí escuchar a Alice y alejarme de él. Caminamos un par de calles, todos íbamos en silencio, sentí que Alice lloraba a mi lado

- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté en tono preocupado, Jasper inmediatamente se volteó a ver a Alice y se acercó hasta llegar a ella

- Si, no te debes preocupar, lo que pasó adentro… Es solo una de muchas, pero duele ¿Sabes?- Ella dijo lo último en tono más bajo

- No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo- Dije decidida, esta vez no pude evitar que Jake le hablara así, pero si me lo volvía a encontrar, le mostraría todo lo que aprendí en mi curso de defensa personal a él o a cualquiera que la hiriera de alguna forma

- Claro que no volverá a pasar, no puedo creer que alguien le hable así a una hermosa y delicada dama como tú- Dijo Jasper furioso y después le mostró una sonrisa, Alice se sonrojó, yo me aparté un poco porque sentí que estaba estorbando

- Oh por cierto, gracias por lo que dijiste… No tenías- Dijo Alice siendo interrumpida por Jasper

- Si debí, ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no lo hubiera hecho?- Preguntó con sarcasmo

Ella sonrió tímidamente y yo me acerqué a Edward quien los miraba con curiosidad, se llevaban bien, Jasper no podía quitar su mirada de Alice, aunque ella no se daba cuenta porque tenía su mirada baja ocultando su timidez.

- Mi nombre es Jasper Withlock, es un placer señorita- Dijo tendiéndole su mano

- Yo me llamo Alice McCarthy, mucho gusto- Aceptó la mano que Jasper le tendió hace un momento y se sorprendió mucho cuando él se inclinó para besarla, luego él levantó su mirada para ver a una Alice muy sonrojada

Me sentía tan incómoda, el momento que ellos estaban viviendo era romántico y yo me sentí como una intrusa, Edward me haló suavemente y me hizo una seña para que siguiéramos caminando, yo lo seguí y después noté que Alice y Jasper iban detrás de nosotros con una sonrisa tan grande que no cabía en sus rostros. Me sentía tan feliz por ellos, por lo menos parecía que se gustaban, estaban viviendo el cuento de hadas que yo siempre deseé y nunca se hizo realidad, me alegraba que por lo menos Alice pudiera vivirlo por mí.

- ¿Quién diría que el Mayor Withlock haría lo que más odia en este mundo?- Dijo Edward en tono gracioso, yo me quedé mirándolo confundida, no sabía a qué se refería – Él juró que jamás iba a fijar su atención en una chica porque lo distraería, parece que acaba de romper su juramento- Se volteó disimuladamente a ver a Jasper y a Alice

-Me alegro que se lleven tan bien, por lo menos se ven felices- Contesté con algo de nostalgia, quise cambiar el tema porque ya estábamos entrando en la parte de los sentimientos - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Él no dijo nada, solo asintió curioso - ¿Cómo conociste a Jasper?- No pude evitarlo, la duda me comía por dentro

Él soltó una risa pequeña – Te estabas demorando en preguntar- Me sonrió – Jasper y yo combatimos juntos en algunas batallas, él era mi superior y luego nos hicimos amigos, él me llamó en la mañana luego de que ustedes se fueron, diciéndome que estaba de vacaciones y había venido a pasarlas aquí, no me di cuenta en qué momento me convenció de venir al club y yo necesitaba a alguien para… -De repente, empezó a dudar y se quedó en silencio

- ¿Para… qué?- Pregunté angustiada, él me estaba escondiendo algo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para asegurarlo con los ojos cerrados

- Sabes que como tú, yo no confío ni en mi sombra, pero en los días que estaba de combate, me sentía solo y necesitaba hablar con alguien para desahogarme, Jasper era el único que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme y le dije todo, así fue como nos hicimos amigos- Me confesó

- ¿Por eso no te molestaste cuando se lo dije a Alice?- Pregunté suponiendo la respuesta que iba a recibir de vuelta

Él asintió lentamente y me mostró una sonrisa tímida… ok, en este viaje había sonreído más veces de las que lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos, sin contar las veces que fingimos – No tendría autoridad moral para protestarte por algo que yo también hice y no me arrepiento de ello, ni tú ni yo confiamos fácilmente en las personas, por eso sabemos cuándo hacerlo y cuando no- Dijo dando un suspiro

- No lo sé, tal vez sea un error y en algún momento nos arrepentiremos… Pero mi gran bocota siempre nos delata- Dije haciendo que él soltara una pequeña risa – No tengo pruebas que me demuestren que puedo confiar en Alice y aun así lo hice, ella lo sabe todo- Bajé la cabeza de manera resignada

- Tengo una buena prueba y está caminando detrás de nosotros, le conté toda nuestra situación a Jasper hace un par de años y sin embargo él nunca me ha decepcionado, todo lo contrario, parece entenderme aun sin haber vivido esta situación y me aconseja- Yo lo miré de reojo, seguía sin aceptar su argumento, tal vez él no se arrepentía de contarle sobre esto a otra persona ajena a nosotros, pero una parte de mí, sí se sentía culpable por revelar uno de mis mayores secretos

- No sé qué creer- Dije moviendo mi cabeza lentamente en señal de negación

Él se quedó pensando un rato, sabía que él debía estar buscando algún argumento para hacerme creer su punto de vista, siempre lo hacía, no le gustaba perder. De pronto se quedó mirándome y habló - ¿Por qué le contaste todo a Alice?- Preguntó con tono casual

Yo encogí mis hombros al no tener una respuesta concreta – En realidad no lo sé, es difícil… Solo sé que se me hizo sencillo hablar con ella y sin darme cuenta, ya le había dicho todo-

-Exacto- Dijo en tono de triunfo – Personas desconfiadas como nosotros, solo sabemos cuándo confiar y cuando no, se nos hace muy fácil hablar con nuestro "confidente"- Dijo la última palabra haciendo comillas en el aire

- Supongo que tienes razón- Dije dando un suspiro y luego los zapatos altos que llevaba me empezaron a pasar cuenta de cobro, mis pies me dolían demasiado, me fijé en el lugar donde estábamos, si seguíamos caminando nunca llegaríamos al hotel, me giré a ver a Edward – Creo que se nos hace tarde, es mejor tomar un taxi- Traté de ocultar el dolor tan intenso que sentía en la planta de mis pies

- Concuerdo contigo, pero hay que ver cómo le decimos eso a la parejita de atrás- Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando

- Tendrás que hacerlo tú- Dije con determinación, él me miró como queriéndome preguntar porque, yo me adelanté y le di la respuesta – Tú los conoces a ambos, Jasper y yo seguimos siendo desconocidos ya que no nos hemos presentado- Sonreí victoriosamente, él agachó su cabeza con un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Alice y Jasper mientras yo lo miraba con curiosidad

- Chicos, es un poco tarde y creo que llegaríamos antes si tomáramos un taxi- Él se dirigió a ellos con bastante propiedad, interrumpiendo algún intercambio de risas y miradas entre ellos

- Oh, es cierto… ¿Dónde te estás hospedando Jasper?- Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa tímida y alcancé a ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, ella sabía que Jasper no era de aquí y que seguramente vendría de paso

Él sonrió apenado – No he hecho ninguna reservación, vine aquí de improvisto y cuando llamé a Edward se me olvidó registrarme en algún hotel-

-Deberías hospedarte en alguna habitación del hotel Hilton, con nosotros- Dijo Edward bastante emocionado – Ah, por cierto, Jasper ella es mi esposa Isabella Cullen- Dijo halándome suavemente, sentí su tono de broma recordando que yo había usado esa excusa hace un momento para no ser yo la que rompiera la burbuja entre ellos

- Solo Bella, es un gusto- Sonreí y le di la mano a Jasper

- Igualmente, hasta que al fin conozco a la famosa Bella- Me devolvió la sonrisa y abrió los ojos, yo me quedé mirándolo desconcertada

- ¿Famosa?... Pues no creo que muchas personas conozcan un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks- Aún me sentía aturdida por la afirmación que acababa de hacer Jasper

Él soltó una risa –No me refiero a eso, sé que eres princesa de Forks, pero no es esa la razón por la que digo que eres famosa- Miré a Edward para que alguna de sus expresiones me dieran pistas y saber de lo que Jasper estaba hablando, Edward estaba haciéndole muecas para que no dijera nada más, hasta que se percató de que yo lo estaba viendo y volvió a su pose firme Jasper solo sonreía y siguió – Cuando estuvimos en la evacuación de Galveston, Edward no dejaba de hablar de ti y decir lo mucho que te extrañaba- Dijo entre risas, yo no podía creer eso, Edward estaba bastante sonrojado, nunca lo vi así antes en mis 19 años de vida

- Jasper, eso fue hace mucho- Dijo Edward en tono seco – Yo llamaré por un taxi- Así logró desviar el tema, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número

Yo miré a Alice desconcertada y ella solo se encogió de hombros, mi mente estaba en blanco, tenía tantas preguntas… Traté de despejarlas y cuando llegáramos al hotel trataría de resolverlas con más calma. El taxi no demoró en llegar y todos nos subimos, aunque yo tratara de no pensar en lo que había dicho Jasper, mi mente parecía no entenderlo y seguía intentando descifrar esas palabras que en algún momento llegarían a enloquecerme. A mitad de camino, el ambiente se aligeró un poco, Jasper y Edward empezaron a hablar y a contarnos sobre los días en los que estuvieron de combate, Alice escuchaba muy atenta a Jasper, detallando cada sonrisa o cada mirada, parecía que ella estaba en una nube con Jasper a su lado. Bajamos del taxi, una vez que llegamos al hotel, Edward pagó el taxi y yo entré con Alice y Jasper para que se registraran, ellos compartieron una mirada y luego la recepcionista les dijo que habían dos habitaciones disponibles un piso antes que el nuestro y las dos estaban juntas, Alice y Jasper no podían de la felicidad, se despidieron de nosotros tan rápido como pudieron y luego se fueron.

Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos e hicimos lo mismo que ellos, nos dirigimos hasta el pent-house sin decir ni una palabra, él abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero, apenas entré suspiré, tal vez porque ya se había dado por terminado todo el drama que había vivido en el bar.

-Por fin llegamos- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a su habitación – Ha sido un día pesado, iré a dormir- Fue lo último que escuché por parte de él

- Descansa- Mi tono no necesariamente tenía alguna emoción implícita en él, ni siquiera yo puedo reconocer que tono usé, en fin, estaba muy cansada y yo solo quería dormir y dejar de pensar en las palabras de Jasper

Llegué hasta mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama ¿Por qué Edward pensaría en mí? Nunca nos agradamos, nunca nos llevamos bien y ahora parecía que todo estaba cambiando, todo a nuestro alrededor estaba dando un giro sorprendente, antes apenas hablábamos y en cada conversación terminábamos de pelea, pero ahora… Parecía que nos llevábamos bien… me sentía cómoda conversando con él ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y ¿Por qué él hablaría con Jasper sobre mí? Bueno supongo que le contaría todo sobre nuestra relación ¿pero tanto como para decirle que me extrañaba y que le hacía falta? Tenía mis dudas, tal vez estaba ebrio… Descarté esa idea rápidamente, Edward jamás había tomado en toda su vida y dicen que cuando las personas están ebrias tienden a decir la verdad, eso no podía ser posible. Traté de hacer memoria mientras me arropaba y ponía mi cabeza sobre la almohada, la evacuación de Galveston fue hace cuatro años, cuando él volvió actuaba de dos maneras completamente diferentes, cuando estábamos en presencia de alguien, siempre procuraba tenerme cerca y besaba constantemente mis mejillas o mis manos, hasta se le escapaban sonrisas de vez en cuando, pero cuando estamos solos (en muy pocas ocasiones) se portaba muy seco, muy estricto y calculador todo el tiempo. Una semana después acordamos no tener más citas arregladas por nuestras madres y allí fue cuando me dijo su gran idea para no vernos más

*FLASHBACK*

- Cuatro años antes -

Estaba en mi habitación arreglándome para otra de mis citas con Edward, según mi madre, yo debería estar demasiado emocionada, llevábamos casi un mes sin vernos, pero ese tiempo fue bastante liberador para mí, no tener que salir con él y además hacer todo lo que me placía, era sin duda la mejor opción para pasar mi tiempo libre. Ahora de vuelta a mi realidad, cuando Edward llegó hace una semana, lo primero que hizo fue venir a verme, bueno, supongo que lo hizo por Carlisle y Esme, por mantener la farsa, porque dudo mucho que a él le emocionara esa idea. Durante su tiempo aquí, no hizo más que mantenerme a su lado, teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas en todo momento y él hablaba con naturalidad de los días que había pasado fuera, no me interesaba mucho lo que había hecho y debo decir que me molestaba un poco su toque a toda hora, pero no me podía quejar porque después de todo se supone que él es mi novio.

Salí de mis pensamientos en cuanto Sue entró a la habitación y me dijo que Edward ya estaba abajo esperándome, eso fue como mi reloj despertador, el que hacía que de nuevo me atormentara con mi triste realidad, era lo peor tener de novio a un chico que ni siquiera me agradaba y convivir casi todos los días con él, fingiendo citas, era lo más sofocante que había tenido que hacer. Bajé las escaleras resignada y él estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala

- Hola- Me sonrió y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla

Yo fijé mí vista en mis padres que nos observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación, fingiendo no hacerlo, al parecer, no heredé mi habilidad para actuar de ninguno de ellos.

Fingí una sonrisa de nuevo y lo saludé –Hola, ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?- Pregunté para aligerar la conversación, Sue nos miraba desde el otro lado también

- No te preocupes por eso ¿Nos vamos?- Fingió una sonrisa torcida y yo asentí

A la salida, me encontré "accidentalmente" con mis padres y ellos sonrieron, dejando que nosotros pasáramos-Diviértanse- Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa y Edward se volteó a verlos

- Señor y señora Swan, no quisiera abusar de su confianza pero no quiero que nos sigan las chaperonas o alguien ajeno a nosotros, quisiera estar a solas con Bella- Dijo tomando mi mano en tono cortés

Mi padre miró a mi madre y luego asintió – No se preocupen por eso, solo dedíquense a recuperar el tiempo perdido- Dijo con una sonrisa

- Gracias, la traeré sana y salva en dos horas- Él sonrió de medio lado, yo hice una mueca sin que nadie me viera… Por Dios, dos horas con él, a solas… No lo podría soportar.

Salimos y ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, paseamos por diferentes lugares tomados de la manos, todos los que nos veían, parecían felices y nosotros sonreíamos de vez en cuando, entramos al bosque y Edward soltó mi mano asegurándose de que nadie nos viera, seguido habló sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Tengo una idea- Dijo en tono firme y serio, yo asentí preocupada, no sabía que estaba pasando por su mente y de solo imaginarlo me daba miedo – No es nada de qué preocuparse, estoy cansado de estas salidas y supongo que también tú, tu presencia a veces es muy tediosa- Dijo en tono despectivo y yo me enfurecí

- Pues tú tampoco eres la mejor compañía que hubiera querido, pero estamos estancados como puedes ver- Hice un gesto desesperado con mis manos para demostrarle que yo tampoco quería estar con él

- Lo que sea, no vine a pelear, solo quiero que me escuches y no hables- Usó un tono cortante

- ¿ahora me dices cuando hablar y cuándo no? Eres un estúpido o no me conoces lo suficiente- Mi estado de ánimo estaba al límite y no me iba a dejar insultar de él

- Mi idea incluye dejar de vernos ¿Entendido?-

- Está bien, habla rápido, no tengo todo el día y muero por llegar a casa y no tener que verte más-

Él soltó un suspiro – Bueno, estoy cansado de estas citas sin sentido, sin embargo se me ocurre que podríamos evitarlas- Yo lo miré confundida, de seguro tanta educación militar ya lo habría enloquecido, él continuó – Podríamos fingirlas, fingir que nos encontramos y que pasamos tiempo juntos, pero nos vamos a otro lado sin que nadie nos vea, solo tendríamos que deshacernos de las personas que nos vigilan y contactarnos por teléfono para calcular tiempos de llegada-

-Excelente, eso funcionará bien y así estaremos separados, por lo menos hasta que nuestros padres decidan que es momento de que nos comprometamos- Dije con una sonrisa que se borró al momento que mencioné el compromiso

- Entonces, ésta será la última vez que nos veamos, sin contar las reuniones familiares- Dijo con tono pesado

- Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que arruinaron mi felicidad diciéndome que estaba comprometida contigo- Dije con una sonrisa

- Si, al parecer nuestros padres no ven que nosotros ni siquiera nos llevamos bien y se les ocurrió llevar a cabo esta farsa cuando usábamos pañales- Dijo molesto

- Lo que sea, creo que ya debemos volver… Nos veremos en la próxima reunión familiar- Dije con una sonrisa, no me encantaba mucho la idea de querer verlo de nuevo, pero la próxima reunión familiar quizás tardaría mucho tiempo y eso me daba esperanzas

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Ese momento lo recordé con pequeños flashes golpeando mi mente, en ese momento supongo que también nos dijimos que no nos agradábamos, implícitamente con nuestros comentarios lo decíamos, ninguno quería estar cerca del otro, para mí, su presencia era insufrible, nunca me di la oportunidad de pensar más de él, siempre lo veía como un chico monótono, calculador, frio, prepotente, pareciera que tuviera 40 años y no 15 en ese entonces, siempre parecía que tuviera 40 años, excepto ahora que estábamos intentando llevarnos bien, ya no me parecía que tuviera esas características… Demonios ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Solo por las simples palabras de Jasper, yo ya tenía un lío en mi cabeza, que en otra ocasión no me hubiera importado ¿Por qué ahora me preocupaba por eso?

Me recosté en mi cama, ya no quería pensar más, lo único que necesitaba era dormir y relajarme un poco, en eso mi celular empezó a sonar, vi la pantalla y decía "Jake" yo quedé sorprendida ¿A qué hora le di mi número de celular? Le respondí porque necesitaba descansar y sabía que me llamaría toda la noche si no le contestaba

*LLAMADA*

- ¿Qué quieres?- Dije en tono firme y algo molesta

- Bella, lo lamento mucho, todo lo que pasó esta noche fue… no sé cómo explicar lo que pasó… Solo quiero decirte que lo siento, no me pude controlar, dije e hice cosas que no debía- Se oía bastante desesperado y arrepentido

- De nada sirve pedir disculpas si ya heriste sentimientos… ya lo hecho, hecho está y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo- Dije en tono frío

- Lo sé, actué como un cretino y no merezco que me hables, mucho menos que me perdones… Es que tu amistad significa mucho para mí y no quiero perderla solo por imbécil-

- No me importa el hecho de que me obligaste a bailar cuando no quería, lo que me molestó fue lo que le dijiste a Alice, tus palabras la hirieron demasiado, es a ella a quién debes pedirle disculpas no a mí-

- ¿Entonces tú me perdonas?-

- Habla con Alice y lo pensaré, pero tal vez debas esperar a que se calme un poco- Dije haciendo una mueca

- Lo haré, te dejo descansar… A dios, una vez más… Lo lamento-

- Que descanses Jake-

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Dejé mi celular encima de la mesa de noche y yo me fui directo a la cama, estaba muy cansada por el día que había tenido hoy, pero debo admitir que fue un lindo gesto que Jake me llamara a pedirme disculpas, me alegré mucho cuando lo oí decir que nuestra amistad era importante para él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… Me emocioné mucho escribiendo lo del enfrentamiento en la discoteca y más cuando Edward dijo que él era el esposo de Bella, fue demasiado emocionante. Bueno les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, va a haber una confesión y no lo va a narrar Bella, si creyeron que este estuvo emocionante el otro lo será aún más, pero me salió un poquito más largo.


	5. Plan Conquista

Capítulo 4: El Plan Conquista

POV Edward

Todo iba de mal en peor, estaba en mi habitación del hotel solo pensando, después de pasar una noche bastante mala, no me podía dormir con el simple hecho de recordar a ese estúpido poniéndole las manos encima a mi mujer, a mi Bella, ni siquiera yo la podía tocar así, mucho menos ese aparecido, no puedo describir el sentimiento de furia que se apoderó de mi cuerpo al verlo pasándose con Bella, ella no quería bailar y el imbécil la obligaba como si fuera suya, Bella solo era mía, yo soy su esposo y por tanto ese tipo no se le puede volver a acercar o me encargaré de él en menos de un segundo.

Bella es tan hermosa, tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan dominante, su personalidad es excepcional, no deja que nada ni nadie pase por encima de ella, su piel pálida parece de una fina porcelana, su cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado hace que quiera perderme en él, sus labios rosados y carnosos con los que soñé tantas veces y sus ojos, las puertas de su alma, tenían un color chocolate hipnotizante, me ponía de rodillas de solo verlos. No sé siquiera porque pierdo el tiempo pensando en ella, tampoco sé desde hace cuánto que ella me gusta, no sé desde cuando me enamoré perdidamente de ella, no puedo ver a otra mujer en la forma en la que la veo a ella, es más, no sé porque la única mujer que le da sentido a mi vida es Bella, de pronto cada vez se me hacía más difícil ignorar el deseo de besarla o simplemente tenerla a mi lado y sentir su cálida piel.

Jasper era el único que sabía mis sentimientos hacía Bella, se lo confesé todo una vez que nos conocimos en medio de una batalla, se podía decir que él era como Alice para Bella, no sé cómo terminé contándole todo, pero así fue, ya que Bella le había contado todo a Alice, no me sentía tan culpable como antes; si quería decirle a Bella que Jasper sabía, pero no podía, ella siempre me ignoraba y algo en mí disfrutaba de verla molesta, me gustaba como arrugaba su nariz o fruncía el ceño cada vez que yo le hacía un comentario pasado de tono, hacía que ella pareciera una fiera a punto de devorar a alguien, no sé por qué, solo me gustaba que ella fuera de esa forma, como un animal indomable y libre, nada con ella tenía sentido.

Nunca me atreví a decirle lo que realmente siento por ella, de todas formas no le vi el sentido al hacer eso, estaba claro que ella me odiaba y si yo me declaraba, bueno, no podía pensar bien lo que pasaría al respecto, por una parte el compromiso no se anularía, por ese lado todo seguiría igual, pero de solo pensar que quedaría como el estúpido iluso a quién rechazaron, me hacía sentir débil… No me podía permitir sentirme así, con la dignidad por el piso, jamás alguien me vería así, ni siquiera Bella que me conocía de toda la vida, mi orgullo siempre ganaba y esta no sería la primera excepción. Por otro lado, el ambiente con ella sería demasiado tenso, que ella supiera mis sentimientos cambiaría todo y ella no me vería en la misma forma de antes, supongo que como me odia tanto, trataría con mayor esfuerzo de ignorarme.

Me molestó mucho que Jasper le dijera a Bella que yo no dejaba de hablar de ella en Galveston y que la extrañaba, se supone que eso no lo debía saber nadie, en especial ella, en ese momento sentí mi cara hirviendo, no era por pena, era por coraje, ya no sabía ni como mirarla después de eso ¿Será que ella sospecha algo? Puede ser, ella me conoce mejor que todo el mundo y es muy inteligente, de seguro lo notará, pero después comprendí que Jasper no lo hizo de mala forma, tal vez vio alguna oportunidad de juntarnos si le decía eso, aunque yo lo dudaba mucho, Bella siempre me expresó con lujo de detalles que ni siquiera soportaba mi presencia y yo le seguí el juego porque no quería verme humillado, de todas formas con el compromiso íbamos a estar juntos… Por lo menos por unos meses… Sentí un puñal penetrando mi corazón cuando me dijo que quería anular el compromiso, sabía que ella quería hacerlo lo que no sabía era que se podía, no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, la parte orgullosa de mí me decía que la dejara ir, yo podría dirigir el pueblo de Forks con los ojos cerrados, pero mi corazón me decía que luchara por ella, que la enamorara y poco a poco ella cedería, no sabía cómo hacerlo en tan poco tiempo.

Es que no tenía la fuerza para alejarme de ella, pude deshacer el compromiso hace un año cuando mi padre me vio con cara de duda, debí deshacerlo en ese momento y evitar todo esto, pero no pude, para ese entonces yo creía que podía sobrellevar la idea de estar con Bella aun si yo no le agradaba a ella, solo me importaba tenerla cerca a mí.

*FLASHBACK*

(Edward 18 años POV)

Estaba en mi habitación luego de otro insufrible entrenamiento militar, lo único que mejoraba mi día es que tenía que coordinar una cita con Bella para mañana, claro, no nos veríamos pero de igual forma tenía que llamarla para cuadrar la hora y el lugar donde se suponía que nos íbamos a ver, solo el hecho de poder hablar con ella me hacía estúpidamente feliz. Esperé unas cuantas horas para llamarla, no quería arriesgarme a parecer demasiado interesado y que ella sospeche algo de lo que yo siento. Dos horas después de mi llegada, sentí que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente y tomé el teléfono, en ese preciso instante mi padre se acercó a mí y por la expresión en su rostro estaba claro que quería hablar

- ¿Vas a llamar a Bella?- No sabía cómo interpretar su tono de voz y su sonrisa de confusión no me daba muchas señales de lo que significaba

- Sí, quiero salir mañana con ella- Era verdad que quería salir con ella pero no precisamente íbamos a salir juntos, necesitaba algo de tiempo libre aunque me mataban las ganas de verla tan hermosa como siempre

- Escucha Edward, voy a ser claro contigo… Veo que tienes algunas dudas con respecto a esto del contrato y el compromiso, no sólo tú sino que ella también, aunque parezcan enamorados algo me dice que hay más detrás de todo eso- Él tomó aire y yo me tensé, él no podía estar sospechando ¿o sí? Interrumpiendo mis preguntas mentales, Carlisle continuó – No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres, podríamos encontrar la forma de anular el compromiso y darle a la familia Swan algo de las ganancias de la empresa y que ellos nos dejen hacer parte de algún cargo político- Estaba algo dudoso cuando me dijo eso, yo puse mis manos en mi cabeza, eso significaba que Bella y yo no tendríamos ningún motivo para volvernos a ver, no sé si soportaría eso, yo quería que ella fuera feliz y al mismo tiempo que estuviera a mi lado, tener al menos una oportunidad de estar con ella

Me puse firme y miré a mi padre a los ojos – No, yo amo a Bella completamente y no quiero que se cancele el compromiso, estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por mí- Mi padre seguía dudando – Ella me conoce de toda la vida, no puedo pensar en otra persona que no sea ella y sabes que con ella me convierto en otra persona, ella saca lo mejor de mí y me hace querer ser mejor persona… Si me caso con ella, seré el hombre más feliz por el resto de mi vida-

Después de la conversación con mi padre me sentí un poco culpable, solo estaba pensando en mí y en lo que yo quería, pero no pensé en que Bella no quería estar conmigo y casi que, yo también, la obligué a que nos casáramos y que de alguna forma ella me aceptara… Yo era un maldito egoísta solo por pretender tenerla a mi lado a costa de su felicidad. Ya no le podía decir a Carlisle que había cambiado de opinión (No lo había hecho, seguía firme en la idea de casarme con ella) Pero por lo menos quería que ella no se sintiera tan atada a mí, por eso se me ocurrió la idea de fingir las citas, solo para que ella fuera más… libre…

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Eso ya no importa, ya estamos casados y tengo seis meses para hacer que ella se enamore de mí o fallar miserablemente en el intento… Sí, ya lo decidí, haré hasta lo imposible por tenerla a mi lado, solo ella tomará la decisión de aceptarme o no, pero iré despacio, no le diré mis sentimientos todavía, solo trataré de hacerla primero mi amiga para que todo sea más fácil y así tendré más posibilidades de que me acepte.

Me quedé dormido pensando en las cosas que podría hacer para que Bella se enamore de mí, tenían que servir de algo los 19 años que pasé a su lado, solo tenía que salir más y tener detalles con ella, no muchos porque a ella le gustaba ser independiente y que nadie le diera todo tan fácil, esto definitivamente sería el mayor de mis retos.

No sé porque me desperté sintiendo una sonrisa en mis labios… Tal vez por Bella, ella era la única que lograba sacarme una sonrisa con sus disparates o simplemente verla sonreír me hacía sentirme afortunado de apreciar semejante belleza. Miré el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana, perfecto, tenía el tiempo justo para ducharme y llevarle el desayuno a la cama… me quedé pensando lo último por un momento ¿Debería hacer eso? Podría parecer demasiado obvio y yo prometí llevar las cosas con calma. Descarté la idea del desayuno, pero ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer para dar el primer paso? Si solo hablaba con ella mientras desayunábamos… ¿Sobre qué lo iba a hacer? A ella no le gustaba la música que yo escuchaba, mucho menos leer, nos gustaban diferentes cosas… Aghh esta intriga me mataba, quería dar el primer paso pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y eso definitivamente me molestaba.

Me metí en la ducha para pensar con más claridad, me vestí con algo informal, solo una camisa, unos jeans y unos zapatos informales, eso era todo lo que iba a usar hoy. Trajeron el desayuno y yo me quedé en la sala esperando a que Bella despertara para desayunar juntos, de pronto sonó mi celular y la pantalla decía "Jasper"

*LLAMADA*

-Hey ¿Cómo vas Jasper?- Pregunté animado

-Muy bien, no sé en dónde estuvo Alice toda mi vida, no sé cómo pude vivir sin ella… Solo es que ella es tan… especial, no he conocido una mujer así en mi vida, te lo juro- Dijo animado alargando un suspiro

-No jures en vano- Respondí entre risas recordando que él juró no enamorarse nunca

- Muy gracioso Edward- Me dijo de manera sarcástica – Juré eso de no enamorarme cuando no tenía idea de la vida o de lo maravilloso que era estar con Alice-

- Muy bien Romeo, creo que ya entendí- Dije continuando con la broma

- y tú ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- Preguntó de manera sospechosa - ¿Ya concretaste algo con Bella?-

- No necesariamente- Respondí con algo de tristeza

- ¿Entonces?-

- Ya me decidí, no la dejaré ir tan fácilmente- Usé mi tono de determinación

- ¿Y cómo harás eso? Bella no se ve tan fácil contigo, se ve del tipo de persona que no le gusta atarse a nadie- Con esa frase me desmotivó

-Gracias por tu apoyo Jass- Dije en tono sarcástico

- Lo siento, sabes que me gusta ser sincero… ¿Qué tenías planeado?- Preguntó curioso

- Hasta ahora solo iba a desayunar con ella, creo que es mejor ir despacio pero no se me ocurre nada más que eso-

- Intenta sacarla de esas cuatro paredes, tal vez eso le guste y de paso tú te despejas un poco- Dijo riendo

- Esto es en serio Jasper-

-Yo estoy hablando en serio… que no te engañen mis risas, según lo que me cuentas a ella le gusta salir y tú pareces más bien un ermitaño, les hará bien algo de aire fresco-

Me quedé pensando por un momento – No lo sé… Si la invito, ella sabrá que estoy intentando algo y de seguro inventará alguna forma de zafarse-

-Entonces Alice y yo los acompañamos para que sea como una salida entre amigos, además me dará más tiempo para conocerla mejor… Ella es fascinante Edward-

-Nunca creí que te escucharía hablar así-

- Yo tampoco y sinceramente me asusta pensar que estoy yendo demasiado rápido con ella-

- No sé qué responder a eso, solo haz lo que sientas y ya-

- Me estás preocupando Edward, haz cambiado mucho desde que me contaste lo del compromiso y eso… Antes eras menos emotivo y ahora me estás hablando de sentimientos… No sé si sentirme orgulloso o preocuparme- Dijo entre risas

- Te estás pasando de bromista, solo deberías agradecer que estoy de buen humor hoy-

- Si claro, nos vemos a las 9 ¿te parece? Le diré a Alice todo el plan –

- No- Alcancé a decirle antes de que colgara – No le digas nada con respecto a mis sentimientos por Bella, Alice y Bella cuentan todo lo que hacen o dejan de hacer, créeme cuando te digo que no tienen ningún secreto y si se lo dices, mi plan se echará abajo-

- Pero sí solo se conocen hace una semana- Dijo confundido

- Por eso mismo te lo digo, Bella ya sabe todo de la vida de Alice, así como Alice sabe todo lo de la vida de Bella y solo llevan una semana como lo acabas de afirmar-

-Está bien, no le diré nada… A propósito, la llamaré en este mismo instante- Dijo conteniendo la emoción

- Y yo colgaré porque no quiero escuchar las babosadas que le dirás- Solté una pequeña risa

- Cállate o no te ayudaré con la que se ha robado tu corazón- Usó un tono teatral

- No debe ser bueno que un militar sea tan romántico- Dije soltando un bufido

- De todas formas eso te ayuda y si no dejas de ser tan reprimido y serio, nunca podrás enamorar a Bella, así que sonríe como si tu vida dependiera de ello- Soltó una risa

- Gracias Jasper, creo que lo haré-

- Ahora nos vemos-

*LLAMADA TERMINADA*

Seguí sentado en el sofá, vi el reloj de nuevo y eran las 8:15, tomé mi libro para tranquilizarme un poco, estaba estúpidamente ansioso, me sentí como un preadolescente esperando por su primera cita, ni siquiera podía concentrarme en la lectura de solo pensar en que Bella saliera por la puerta como la diosa que es, mis manos temblaban

-Aghh ¿Qué demonios me pasa?- No me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta y noté que Bella estaba detrás de mí, con unos Jeans rotos, sus converse y una camisa sencilla, su hermoso cabello estaba suelto y caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, ella se quedó mirándome con preocupación y salí de mis pensamientos… -Mierda- Dije para mí mismo

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó acercándose a mí con cautela

- Si, es que me agarró un dolor de cabeza terrible y me tiene loco- Inventé esa excusa, no le podía decir que estaba así por ella

- Creo que hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la habitación principal y de seguro habrá algún medicamento- Dijo tranquila, pero sentí que no se creyó mi excusa. Ella caminó hacía la cocina moviendo sus caderas lentamente, como siempre su caminar me volvía loco

- Estaré bien, puedo soportar un dolor de cabeza- Me dirigí hasta la cocina donde ella se encontraba desayunando, tomé asiento al frente de ella y también comencé a comer

- Tu horario se retrasó un poco esta mañana- Soltó de pronto y yo la miré confundido – Siempre desayunas a las 8:00 ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos y según mi reloj, ya son las 8:20- Le dio otra mordida a su galleta

- Bueno, me desperté tarde y me puse a leer mi libro, no sé en qué momento me distraje- Fingí desinterés

Entramos en un silencio bastante incómodo, solo nos ignorábamos como siempre y eso no me ayudaba en nada a cumplir con mi objetivo, se supone que la intención era hablar con ella, pero no sé porque se me hace tan difícil, ¿Sobre qué le iba a hablar? Pensé por un momento

-Jasper llamó, dijo que podríamos salir más tarde los cuatro… Creo que busca la manera de acercarse a Alice- Se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la conversación por teléfono

-Eso no va a ser difícil, él la trae loca- Sentí su tono desinteresado

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunté para mantener la conversación viva, no quería entrar en otro incómodo silencio

- Alice lo conoce, o bueno lo había visto antes y le parece atractivo… No creo que les tome mucho tiempo ponerse de novios- Se encogió de hombros

-¿Cómo lo conoció? Quiero decir... antes- No quería parecer muy interesado en el asunto, pero ya que, ya estaba metido hasta el fondo y disfrutaba mucho la conversación con Bella, así fueran unas simples palabras

- No lo sé, ella me dijo que lo conocía porque era el mayor más joven que estaba en el ejército, pero nunca le pregunté de donde lo conoció- Tomó otro sorbo de su café - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-No es necesario que me preguntes si me puedes preguntar algo- Fruncí el ceño al notar lo redundante que sonó eso– Solo pregúntame-

Ella asintió – Anoche, Jasper mencionó algo de la evacuación en Galveston y… ¿En serio pensabas en mí?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundida

Yo me tensé demasiado, mi mente daba vueltas por todos lados y al mismo tiempo estaba en blanco tratando de buscar una respuesta, tomé un respiro –Si, bueno creo que Jasper exageró un poco yo le estaba contando sobre nuestro compromiso y él me preguntó cómo eras-

Ella abrió sus ojos y me hundí en el hermoso color chocolate -¿Y qué le dijiste?- Preguntó interesada

- Que eras insoportable, que odiabas todo lo que se refería a mí y eso, básicamente solo le dije lo mal que nos llevábamos porque somos bastante diferentes- Le di un sorbo a mi café mientras Bella me seguía mirando, no era en realidad lo que le quería decir, la discusión con Jasper fue diferente, yo le hablaba de lo hermosa e inteligente que era, si le dije que me odiaba pero aparte de eso me encargué de mencionarle a todo momento que ella me traía loco

-Ah- Ella soltó un suspiro y volvió a su desayuno, luego de unos minutos terminó y se dirigió a la sala - ¿A qué hora dijo Jasper que nos veríamos?- Preguntó en un tono que no pude reconocer, tal vez se molestó y en el instante que se levantó me arrepentí de lo que le dije

- A las 9, deberíamos bajar ya- Miré mi reloj y faltaban 5 minutos

- Sí, estoy lista para ser la violinista de esta salida- Dijo sarcásticamente lo que provocó que yo soltara una pequeña risa – Mañana me iré temprano, así no tendré que participar más en salidas de enamorados, esta vez solo lo haré por Alice- Dijo bufando

Abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para que ella saliera – Yo tampoco quería ir pero el poder de convicción de Jasper es increíble, tomaré tu idea y también me escaparé mañana temprano- Sonreí un poco.

Bajamos a la recepción y Alice estaba hablando con Jasper, los dos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, a penas Alice notó nuestra presencia se acercó a Bella para saludarla y luego a mí, una vez que Jasper y yo nos saludamos, Alice haló a Bella del brazo y la sacó del hotel, Jasper y yo compartimos una mirada de resignación y nos fuimos detrás de ellas, yo solo imaginaba la manera de acercarme a Bella, en algún momento Jasper lo haría con Alice y yo no sabía de qué carajos hablarle, solo quería que se convirtiera en mi amiga para después proponerle algo más y decirle todo lo que siento por ella. Caminamos por un rato y luego ellas entraron a una boutique y nosotros nos quedamos afuera, esperándolas por un largo tiempo

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu desayuno con Bella?- Preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa sacándome de mis pensamientos

Hice una mueca de disgusto – Más o menos… Tu comentario de anoche me puso en muchos problemas-

Él soltó una risa – Sabes que soy sincero y ella lo tenía que saber, era tu oportunidad ¿Qué te dijo?-

- Me preguntó que si era verdad que yo la pensaba en Galveston y yo le dije que tú habías exagerado que solo te estaba contando la situación y diciéndote como era ella, ese fue mi error y me preguntó que como la describí- Él no me dejó terminar y me interrumpió

- ¿Y le dijiste? ¿Le dijiste que estabas loco por ella y que no dejabas de pensarla? - Preguntó bastante emocionado

- No, ya te dije que iría despacio y eso no entra – me encogí de hombros- si le hubiera dicho eso de seguro ella no estaría aquí y en consecuencia, nosotros tampoco o por lo menos yo no-

- Entonces ¿Qué le dijiste?-

Suspiré- Le dije que era insoportable, que éramos diferentes y que ella odiaba todo lo que se refería a mí- Me encogí de hombros

- Hombre ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Era tu oportunidad de darle a entender que la querías como una amiga o más - Me dio un leve golpe en el brazo

Me encogí de hombros – Me cogió desprevenido, si hubiera sabido que me iba a preguntar algo así, yo me hubiera preparado y le hubiera dicho otra cosa-

Pasaba el tiempo y las chicas no salían, Bella era demasiado compulsiva por las compras y por lo visto, Alice también, tardaron un buen rato y Jasper y yo solo hablábamos de lo que hicimos en los años que no nos vimos, él estaba en varias batallas, durante la boda con Bella, él estaba al sur de Texas en un combate y por eso no tuve la posibilidad de invitarlo.

Vimos a las chicas saliendo de la boutique, cargadas de bolsas, Jasper se aproximó a Alice y le ayudó a cargar lo que tenía y yo hice lo mismo con Bella, aunque arrugó la frente cuando intenté ayudarla pero no dijo nada. Esa era la señal de Jasper para estar con Alice y no se le despegó ni un segundo, mientras Bella y yo íbamos detrás de ellos, con un silencio bastante incómodo, duramos varios minutos caminando por un parque sin ningún sentido, no sé qué estaba haciendo y de pronto vi a Jacob trotando por la otra calle, rogué al cielo que no viniera hacía nosotros, Bella lo vio después, lo llamó en voz alta y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo vas?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa, después de abrazarla, fingí ignorarlo todo el tiempo y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, yo estaba entrando en cólera de solo verlo tan cerca de ella

- Muy bien Jake, estaba de compras pero Alice me abandonó- Hizo un puchero mirando la dirección en la que se habían ido Alice y Jasper, hace un momento - ¿Y tú qué hacías?-

- Ejercitándome un poco, vine aquí por negocios pero debo tener algo de tiempo para mí- Le sonrió y la empezó a mirar de una forma que no me gustó para nada - ¿Te gustaría que hagamos algo más tarde?- Preguntó con la misma sonrisa

Bella abrió su boca para decirle algo pero yo me puse delante de ella bastante firme, era el colmo que él la invitara a salir en frente mío – Está ocupada- Dije bastante seguro apretando mis puños sin que se dieran cuenta

- Bueno, será en otra ocasión… Hasta luego Bella- La abrazó como antes y luego se fue

Bella se volteó a verme cuando él ya no estaba, por la expresión de su rostro parecía enfadada conmigo y de alguna manera lo esperé, en este momento yo estaba al límite y sabía que tendríamos una pelea en este instante.

- ¿Estoy ocupada? ¿A ti quién te dijo que yo estaba ocupada? - Preguntó molesta

- Estamos en una salida de amigos, los cuatro, hoy vamos a divertirnos juntos y ese perro no nos tiene que acompañar- Dije serio con algo de furia

- ¿Por qué tienes que tomar las decisiones por mí? Tal vez yo quería salir con él-

- Él no es bueno para ti, todo lo que dijo Jasper sobre él, es verdad ¿Quieres que se vuelva a pasar de nuevo contigo?-

- Yo sé defenderme sola, no necesito ni de ti ni de nadie para hacerlo y es mi problema si quiero salir con él- Contestó enojada

- Parece que disfrutaras de ponerte en peligro, ese tipo tiene cara de depravado y tú solo quieres estar con él para llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo, no te das cuenta de lo que haces Isabella- Ya me estaba enojando demasiado, no podía creer que ella fuera tan testaruda para poner su vida en riesgo solo por eso

- Ese es mi problema, no me digas que hacer- Respondió furiosa y me quitó las bolsas que yo tenía en las manos.

Me estaba preparando para responderle, en ese momento llegó Alice y haló a Bella del brazo, se la llevó a otro lado mientras yo estaba furioso ¿Por qué ese aparecido tenía más oportunidades que yo con Bella? ¿Qué era tan genial en él que me hacía parecer un estúpido a su lado? ¿Qué le atraía a Bella de él? En eso, llegó Jasper a mi lado, no noté su presencia hasta que puso una mano sobre mi hombro

- Ahora ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó alargando un suspiro

- Ese aparecido, eso pasó… Él siempre estorbando- Traté de contener mi ira

- Bella se veía bastante molesta- Me miró y eso solo logró que me enojara más y pensara seriamente en dejar de luchar por ella – Primero te tienes que calmar, Alice fue a hacer que Bella se tranquilizara, cuando los dos están calmados podremos salir de nuevo y que tú puedes tratar de arreglar todo con ella- Dijo calmado y de paso tratando de calmarme a mí

- ¿Qué voy a arreglar? – Pregunté furioso – Ella no me quiere, nunca me ha querido, yo soy el único estúpido que está luchando por eso y ahora no creo que valga la pena como lo pensé-

- Si vale la pena, esto es solo una pelea… Si quieres estar con ella nada va a ser fácil, ella no te amará de un día para otro- Dijo intentando calmarme de nuevo – Tengo una idea, podemos ir a almorzar con las chicas y luego vamos a ver una película, por lo menos estarán juntos y tú tendrás la oportunidad para decirle algo más que regaños-

Suspiré frustrado y Jasper llamó a Alice para decirle que nos veíamos para almorzar, dudo mucho que Bella vaya a venir pero tengo la leve esperanza de que Alice la convenza. Jasper y yo buscamos un restaurante decente y las chicas no demoraron en llegar, Alice estaba sonriendo y Bella se veía más calmada, su semblante seguía serio y me ignoró durante todo el almuerzo, prácticamente Alice y Jasper estaban haciendo la charla, yo miraba a Bella de reojo y volvía a mi comida sin decir nada. Salimos del restaurante y fuimos a caminar, esta vez íbamos todos en grupo, luego nos dirigimos hasta el cine y Jasper decidió que veríamos una película de terror, no me emocionaba la idea de una película y menos de terror, pero según lo que él dijo, tal vez con eso, consigamos que ellas se acerquen si se sienten asustadas. Jasper quedó a un extremo de la fila, seguido de Alice, luego Bella y por último yo al otro extremo.

La película empezó normal, yo desviaba la atención para diferentes lugares, no me gustaba mucho la temática de vampiros, solo me concentraba en lo que haría para conquistar a Bella, de pronto se escuchó un grito que venía de la película y sentí a Bella poniendo sus manos y su cara en mi pecho, me sorprendí mucho cuando sentí eso, Jasper tenía razón y esta era mi oportunidad, puse uno de mis brazos rodeando su espalda

- Todo eso es ficción- Dije mientras hacía círculos en sus espalda tratando de calmarla

- No quiero seguir viendo esto- Hizo un puchero como niña chiquita, me pareció realmente adorable, nunca la vi tan indefensa y asustada

- Yo tampoco, nos podemos escapar- Dije sonriendo de medio lado

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a escapar si Alice está a mi lado?- Preguntó incrédula pero no se apartaba de mi pecho

- Yo salgo primero porque estoy al extremo y luego tú, si te pregunta le dices que vas al baño-

Ella asintió levemente y yo me levanté del asiento, recriminándome internamente por alejarla de mí, tal vez ella no volvería a estar tan cerca y yo era un estúpido por desaprovechar esa situación. Llegué hasta la entrada del cinema y Bella llegó después frunciendo el ceño

- Pensé que te habías ido-

- No podía, tengo que preguntarte algo primero- Dije un poco apenado

- Yo también, quería saber por qué le dijiste a Jake que eras mi esposo- Parecía confundida y yo me enojé cuando escuché el nombre del perro sarnoso

- ¿Te molesta?- Pregunté confundido, tal vez ella quería mantener el anonimato para estar cerca de Jacob y tal vez, tener algún tipo de relación con él, eso me molestaba demasiado, quería hacerlo trizas con mis propias manos

- ¿Por qué cuando te pregunto algo, tú desvías el tema con otra pregunta?- Una sonrisa se curvó en su perfecto rostro y luego pareció un poco seria, me confundió con eso, no sabía que esperar de ella.

- Si no me equivoco tú lo estás haciendo ahora- Arqueé una ceja, ella se cruzó de brazos y yo tomé valor – Te propongo que nos vayamos a un café y allí respondemos nuestras dudas- Sonreí y ella me miró confundida

- ¿Estás invitándome a salir?- Levantó una ceja

- No importa, los dos tenemos dudas y no creo que quieras discutir eso aquí- Señalé todo el lugar que estaba lleno de gente y de ruido

- Está bien- Ella sonrió y caminó delante de mí, deleitándome con su suave movimiento de caderas

Por suerte a unos pocos pasos del cine había un café y no necesitamos hablar mucho durante el camino, solo llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa libre, ella pidió un cappuccino de vainilla y yo un expreso. Decidí romper el silencio

- Entonces… empieza con las preguntas- Dije liberando la tensión

- Mi pregunta sigue siendo la misma… ¿Por qué le dijiste a Jake que yo era tu esposa?-

- Eres mi esposa- Dije en tono serio y ella se quedó mirándome como pidiéndome una explicación mejor – Él se estaba pasando contigo, yo podía hacer algo para evitarlo y lo hice-

- O sea que solo lo dijiste para que él me dejara tranquila- Parecía confundida y yo asentí lentamente – Pero pudiste decir que eras mi amigo o tal vez mi hermano y seguirme protegiendo ¿Por qué dirías la verdad?-

Yo me tensé en seguida, no sabía que responderle… La verdad era que me daban celos de verlo a él tan cerca de Bella y yo podía impedir que se acercara más, cuando me preguntó quién era yo, toda mi furia salió en menos de un segundo y no me detuve a pensar si estaba diciendo lo correcto o no, tomé un suspiro e intenté pensar en alguna excusa para eso, en lugar de decirle la verdad

- Porque si mencionaba que era tu amigo o tu hermano, él hubiera seguido como si nada bailando contigo en cambio, pensé que si él sabe que nosotros tenemos algún tipo de "relación sentimental" se alejaría de ti en seguida – Dije aparentando estar calmado

- Ahh… Bien pensado- Ella dio un suspiro y luego tomó otro sorbo de su bebida

– Ahora voy yo- Ella asintió y yo seguí con la pregunta - ¿Dónde conociste a Jacob? Porque que yo sepa, él no es de Forks-

Sentí que Bella se tensaba y le dio un ligero sorbo a su bebida – No, él no es de Forks… Lo conocí mi primera noche de fiesta, me invitó una bebida, luego a bailar y hablamos… En realidad, él y yo tenemos varias cosas en común y por eso quería conocerlo más y salir con él- Yo asentí en silencio, no quería que ella lo conociera, cada vez que ella hablaba de él me volvía loco de celos, aun así lo disimulaba muy bien - ¿Te molesta?- Preguntó sacándome de mi debate interno

- No- Traté de sonar bastante serio

- Entonces podrías decirme ¿Por qué lo del parque? Es que yo quería salir con Jake y tú siempre te muestras muy indiferente cuando trato esos temas, esta vez fue todo lo contrario… Como si estuvieras molesto- Seguía pensativa, como recordando el momento y buscando los argumentos necesarios

- Lo estaba- Ella me miró confundida y yo seguí – Te conozco de toda la vida y tú a mí, sé que no nos llevamos bien pero es imposible dejar de preocuparnos por el otro, así como tú lo hacías cuando yo me iba a combates- Ella se tensó, pensó que yo no sabía que ella se desesperaba cuando yo me iba, pero un día tuve que sobornar a Jessica para que me dijera una charla privada que habían tenido ellas y entonces me lo confesó

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- Ella me miró extrañada y luego suspiró – Fue Jessica ¿Verdad?- Yo asentí en silencio y ella dijo algo en tono bajo, no alcancé a escuchar muy bien, al momento cambió de tema – Tal vez Jake no sea tan bueno como yo esperaría, pero hay algo en él que me inspira confianza y tenemos tanto en común, en serio quisiera conocerlo mejor… ¿Tú que piensas de él?-

- ¿Te importa mi opinión?- Traté de hacerme el ofendido, pero más que nada estaba extrañado de que en serio le importara, ella asintió – No sé qué decir, solo lo he visto en dos ocasiones y en una de ellas trató de obligarte a hacer algo que no querías, en la otra solo me ignoró y te invitó a salir de manera sugerente… - Ella me interrumpió

Soltó un suspiro –Ah por favor no empieces como Alice- Yo fruncí el ceño porque no sabía a lo que se refería – Ella me dice todo el tiempo que me aleje de él porque no le parece que sea bueno y que además me va a traer muchos problemas- Estaba molesta

- No te diré nada de eso- Eso hizo que ella dejara de levantarse de su puesto y se sentara de nuevo, su rostro tenía una expresión de asombro – Como me lo has dicho muchas veces, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, si quieres conocerlo, está bien… Solo trato de decirte que tengas cuidado con él, no sabemos cuáles intensiones tenga- Me detuve allí y mordí mi lengua porque estaba a punto de decirle que la quería

- Gracias- Alargó un suspiro y cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos terminado de comer, me levanté para pagar la cuenta y ella me detuvo - ¿Qué haces?- se puso de pie y me miró como enfadada

- Iré a pagar la cuenta- Respondí lo más normal del mundo, no pensé que hubiera algo de malo en eso

- Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, yo la pagaré- Sacó su cartera y yo la detuve

- Yo invité entonces yo pago- Si ella quería pagar, yo no tenía ningún problema, pero me gustaba verla molesta, se veía tan perfecta, realmente hermosa cuando se molestaba conmigo… Si solo supiera que yo decía eso para molestarla

- Las mujeres también somos independientes y no me gusta que me pongan todo fácil- Vi que esta conversación estaba empezando a enfadarla más de lo que quería e intenté calmar las cosas sin ceder completamente

- Entonces ¿Mitad y mitad?- Sonreí

Ella suspiró y dejó su furia a un lado – Me parece justo-

Nos acercamos a la caja y pagamos lo que consumimos tal y cómo lo habíamos acordado, salimos del establecimiento y ella se quedó parada mirando hacia la nada, no sabía cómo interpretar la expresión que tenía en su rostro, no era felicidad pero tampoco enfado

- Aquí se acaba todo, por hoy- Dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza, yo la miré confundido – Me invitaste a tomar una café, ya lo hicimos entonces ahora tomaremos caminos separados-

- Si quieres podemos hacer algo más- Tomé mucho valor para decirle eso, tomando en cuenta que se negara, pero la forma en la que me dijo la frase anterior me dio alguna esperanza de que aceptara

Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa y yo también le sonreí de vuelta, estaba logrando que ella dejara de odiarme y sucedió más rápido de lo que pensé – Bien ¿Qué propones que hagamos?- Se giró para verme con sus hermosos ojos chocolate

- No lo sé… tal vez…- Me detuve allí y recordé que somos muy diferentes, tal vez mis planes le parecerían algo aburridos, era mejor que ella escogiera

- ¿Tal vez qué?- Ella sonrió

- Es mejor que tú decidas, sabes que no me gusta salir mucho y en caso de que lo haga… solo voy a museos o bibliotecas, cosas así- Dudé un poco al decir eso último, no quería parecer demasiado aburrido para ella

- ¿Crees que soy demasiado inculta para ir a alguno de esos sitios?- Al principio me asusté por la pregunta, quizás con ese comentario estaba echando todo a perder después vi su cara de broma y noté que su tono había sido igual, entonces me tranquilicé

- Yo nunca dije eso- Traté de hacerme el ofendido pero una sonrisa en mi rostro dañó mi pequeña actuación

- Entonces andando, quiero ver que tienen de interesante esos sitios- Sonrió con determinación y yo me quedé asombrado de que me hubiera dicho eso, esta no era la Bella que conocía pero me encantaba

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Ella me miró y se encogió de hombros, yo seguí – Siempre pensé que te gustaba hacer cosas más emocionantes, con algo de adrenalina-

- Es hora de probar algo nuevo ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo sonriendo

Yo sonreí y ambos caminamos en dirección a algún museo, hablamos mucho, más de lo que esperé, sobre diferentes cosas, casi siempre hablábamos de Alice y Jasper o de Jacob, pero esta vez no fue así, aunque ambos ya nos conocíamos hablamos de las cosas que nos gustaban y porque, Bella siempre lograba sorprenderme de alguna forma completamente diferente, yo estaba prácticamente embobado con ella a mi lado, sin ningún tipo de arreglo ni acuerdo, sin nuestros padres o el pueblo entero pendiente de cada paso que dábamos, solo éramos nosotros dos, yo trataba de ser su amigo de entenderla de hacerle sentir que podía contar conmigo y de alguna manera expresarle lo que sentía, sin ser muy predecible ni obvio.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo, alcanzamos a visitar tres museos y en una biblioteca me sorprendió de nuevo diciéndome que quería entrar a un concierto de música clásica, no sabía que estaba pretendiendo con eso, tal vez quisiera conocerme mejor o tratar de entender porque me gustaban esas cosas… No llegué a una conclusión en particular.

Entramos al pent-house luego de una tarde larga y placentera, miré el reloj de la pared que estaba justo en frente y marcaba las 9:20 de la noche, Bella se sentó en el sofá y suspiró cansada yo hice lo mismo, solo que me senté en un sillón de cuero que estaba en frente de ella.

- Gracias- Me sonrió

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunté confundido, la que había iluminado mi tarde había sido ella

- Por todo, por lo del café, por pasar la tarde conmigo, por escucharme y tratar de entenderme- Se quedó pensativa un momento- ¿Sabes? Yo creía conocerte demasiado, pero hoy me di cuenta de que no era así, solo hacía suposiciones y me empeñaba en la idea de que eras el hombre más monótono y frio de todo el mundo- Sonrió – Nunca había ido a un museo ni mucho menos a una biblioteca, hoy lo hice porque quería saber la razón por la cual te gustaba y creo que la entendí-

- Yo pienso lo mismo, creí conocerte, aún lo creo… En algún momento de mi vida pensé que solo eras una chica despreocupada e irresponsable, que solo querías pasar tu vida divirtiéndote y no le prestabas la debida importancia a los asuntos que lo ameritaban, hoy me di cuenta que no es así… Somos jóvenes, yo actúo como un anciano de setenta años y tú solo disfrutas la vida como deberíamos hacerlo todos- Suspiré mientras veía como su hermosos ojos chocolate se abrían de asombro – La verdad, no pensé que fueras a entrar a un museo, sin embargo siempre fuiste muy curiosa y de alguna forma nunca debí sorprenderme, tú buscas saber más de todo lo que te rodea y yo me di cuenta de eso luego de 19 largos años- Le confesé sintiéndome un poco extraño al hacerlo

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y luego el celular de Bella empezó a sonar, ella no demoró mucho en contestar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando miró la pantalla, yo rogaba que no fuera el maldito de Jacob dañando mis momentos con Bella, como siempre lo hacía.

*LLAMADA

Hola Alice- Dijo con alegría y yo me relajé - ¿En serio?... No lo creo, estoy muy cansada para salir, quizás mañana- Dijo más animada suspirando –… Tal vez, aunque lo dudo, tengo una idea, le preguntaré y luego te marco- Colgó la llamada y luego me miró

*FN DE LA LLAMADA*

-Alice y Jasper están en un club, querían saber si te gustaría ir- Me mostró una sonrisa como de burla y yo hice una mueca de disgusto, no quería ir a una fiesta y por lo que había escuchado, Bella no iría, así que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo… Debía buscar algo que decirle para zafarme de esta, ella me miraba expectante y cuando estuve a punto de contestarle ella se levantó de su puesto – No tienes que inventar ninguna excusa, sé que no te gustan las fiestas… Le diré a Alice que estás cansado- Yo sonreí aliviado – Iré a dormir, hoy fue un día largo-

- Descansa- A penas alcancé a decir antes de que se fuera

…

Me quedé unos segundos más en el sofá, repasando todo el día en mi cabeza y luego me dirigí hacía mi habitación para descansar, me tumbé en la cama y puse mi cabeza en las almohadas preparándome para dormir. El día empezó bastante mal, primero el desayuno no salió como yo lo esperaba, fue todo lo contrario, luego el encuentro con Jacob que me puso bastante mal y provocó una pelea con Bella, en ese momento lo vi todo perdido y más cuando ella me ignoró durante el almuerzo, pero después, con la idea de Jasper de ir a ver una película, todo mejoró, nunca me esperé que ella se acercara a mí y menos que aceptara pasar toda la tarde conmigo. Cada vez me convencía más de que estaba totalmente loco por ella y no hallaba la hora de decírselo, solo tenía que ser paciente, esperar hasta que ella bajara la guardia completamente y me dejara entrar en su corazón.

Pensando en todo eso me quedé dormido, al siguiente día me desperté sintiendo de nuevo una sonrisa en mi rostro, fijé mi vista en el reloj y eran las 9:00 pasadas, yo nunca me había despertado tan tarde, lo bueno era que Bella tal vez ya había despertado y estaría en la cocina o en algún lugar del pent-house, o al menos eso esperaba. Me levanté de la cama dando un brinco y me dirigí hasta el baño, otra vez escogí ropa informal y fui hasta la cocina esperando toparme con ella y su hermosa sonrisa, su perfecto rostro y sus divertidos e inteligentes comentarios, sin embargo, no habían señales de ella, fui hasta su habitación y tenía la puerta cerrada, entonces me relajé pensando en una imagen de ella durmiendo, comí algo de fruta para distraer el hambre y senté en la sala esperando a que saliera.

Pronto se llegaron las 12 del día y ella aún no salía, en ese preciso instante me empecé a preocupar ¿Será que le pasó algo? ¿Se sentirá mal? Me quedé pensando un momento más, ella no parecía estar enferma ayer cuando salimos ¿Será que hice algo que no le gustó? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿No debí invitarla a salir ayer? Todo era un desastre en mi cabeza y no sabía que hacer o qué pensar.

* * *

Uff pensé que no alcanzaría a subir el capítulo hoy, me dejaron un trabajo de cálculo super largo y como pueden notar, ese trabajo me llevó toda la tarde. Bueno, no diré más sobre mi estudio , solo espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que se aclaren algunas de las dudas que tenían anteriormente como ¿Por qué Edward le tomaba la mano a Bella cuando estaban en el bosque? Y ¿Por qué le dijo todo eso estando allí antes de la fiesta de la boda? Además quería mostrarles como se sentía Edward con respecto a lo del matrimonio arreglado.

Les dejaré algunas preguntas para la próxima semana ¿Por qué Bella no salió de su habitación? ¿Estará empezando a sentir algo por él? ¿Logrará Edward hacer que Bella se enamore de él?  
Pd: El próximo capítulo, continúa narrando Bella


	6. Todo Cambio

Capítulo 5: Todo cambió

POV Bella

Me desperté un poco aturdida, no sabía si lo que pasó ayer era realidad o solo una broma de mi subconsciente para hacerme creer que definitivamente había perdido la cabeza, suspiré pesadamente y miré el reloj, 9:30, apreté mis ojos de nuevo para poder quedarme dormida, era mejor el mundo de mis sueños que mi realidad ¿Por qué ayer me sentía tan bien estando con Edward? Eso no podía ser posible, yo lo odio ¿Cómo me puedo sentir bien al lado de una persona que odio? No pude conciliar el sueño de nuevo, mi mente estaba recordando todo lo que pasó ayer… Todo cambió cuando estábamos viendo esa estúpida película de vampiros y yo me asusté, en seguida busqué a alguien para apoyarme pero sabía que Alice estaría abrazada a Jasper, solo me quedaba Edward y eso lo hice casi de manera mecánica, no me detuve a pensarlo –Rayos, debí hacerlo- Dije para mí misma. Luego me sentí extraña al dejarlo ir cuando salimos de la película y quería estar con él pero ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué no pensé en esa pregunta cuando me dijo lo ir al café? Hubiera tenido todo el resto del día para mí y ahora no me estaría preocupando por el hecho de que pasamos toda la tarde juntos.

Me levanté de la cama queriendo no hacerlo, estaba en un debate interno entre mi cuerpo y mi mente, mi cuerpo quería ver a Edward de nuevo, lo que era extraño, sentía casi un impulso de solo imaginármelo afuera leyendo o con su computador y por otro lado, mi mente me recriminaba y me gritaba que tenía que estar calmada porque yo lo odiaba y no podía sentir nada más que desprecio hacia él, me caía mal y apenas lo soportaba. Mi cabeza pasó de dar vueltas a dolerme fastidiosamente, lo menos que quería hacer era seguir pensando en eso, no tenía ningún sentido, nada tenía ningún sentido y yo seguía como una estúpida esclava de mis recuerdos. El sonido del celular sobre el estante me sacó de mis pensamientos, por el tono supuse que era un mensaje de Alice, me dirigí hacía donde estaba y lo leí

*MENSAJE*

Bella iremos de picnic, ya sabes Edward, Jasper, tú y yo, nos vemos a las 2 de la tarde… Te quiere, Alice.  
Pd: Esta noche haremos una noche de chicas, tienes mucho que contarme

*FIN DEL MENSAJE*

Sonreí al recordar que por una vez desde que conocí a Alice, me pude escapar de ella, luego mi cerebro se reconectó otra vez… Yo no podía ir al picnic, no quería ver a Edward todavía, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo y debía tomarme tiempo para descansar y pensar bien las cosas… Sí, hoy estaría todo el día, pensando encerrada en la habitación y mañana buscaría la forma de enfrentarlo, solo tenía que llamar a Alice e inventar alguna excusa para salirme y tenía el resto del día para mí sola.

*LLAMADA*

- Hey, hasta que por fin te acordaste de mí- Soltó una risita haciéndose la indignada

- Lo siento Alice, ayer fue un día muy raro-

- Debió serlo para que no aceptaras salir de noche a divertirte-

-Llegué cansada y solo quería dormir- Intenté excusarme – Bueno, te llamaba porque no creo que sea posible…- No pude terminar la frase porque ella me interrumpió

- Ni intentes decirme que no puedes ir al picnic Isabella Marie Swan Cullen- Espetó seria

-No me llames así- Dije enojada

- Ok, no te atrevas a decirme que no vas a ir al picnic Isabella Marie Swan ¿Mejor?- Preguntó lo último en tono sarcástico

Yo me relajé e intenté pensar en una excusa para que no me obligara a ir- Es que…- Empecé a decir pero ella me interrumpió de nuevo

- Oh, por favor no me digas que es por Edward- Dijo como si me conociera de toda la vida y supiera lo que estaba sintiendo

- No ¿Cómo crees?- Mentí – Es solo que hoy me siento un poco indispuesta y no pienso que sea bueno salir, tengo dolor de cabeza-

- ¿Sabes qué? No te creo y por tú tono de voz, estoy convencida de que es por Edward… A ti te gusta otra cosa es que no lo quieras admitir-

- NO, A MI NO ME GUSTA… SOLO SIENTO ODIO POR ÉL- Casi grité y rogué al cielo que ni él ni nadie me escuchara

- Bella, lo que he entendido hasta ahora es que, ayer pasaron toda la tarde juntos y vi cómo se abrazaban en la película… No puedes seguir intentando creer algo que no es verdad- Dijo en tono comprensivo haciéndome pensar en sus palabras

- No quiero ir y tienes razón es por Edward- Confesé

- Lo sabía- Dijo en tono victorioso

- Todo lo que pasó ayer fue muy raro, nunca habíamos estado así y todavía no me siento preparada para verlo de nuevo-

- ¿Cómo dices eso? Ayer no pasó nada, supongo que con lo testaruda que eres, solo hablaron… Además él se está portando como un amigo contigo y si mal no recuerdo, ustedes prometieron llevarse bien ¿Me equivoco?- Preguntó lo último en tono sarcástico

- Si prometimos llevarnos bien, pero esto es diferente Ali… No quiero sentirme así, ¿Qué tal si todo lo de ayer fue porque los dos nos sentíamos solos?- Pregunté para aligerar un poco mis dudas

- ¿Solos?-

-Sí, ya no estamos en Forks y no tenemos a nadie más que nosotros y ayer Jasper y tú estaban juntos por lo cual no teníamos a alguien con quien hablar… Lo de ayer solo fue producto de la soledad- Concluí tratando de creérmelo

- Estas loca Bells… pero no diré nada más, Jasper me invitó a pasar la mañana con él y yo si acepto que me gusta más de lo que pensé… Así que deberías salir de tu habitación, el pobre de Edward debe estar atormentado-

- ¿Atormentado? La que estás atormentada soy yo con todo lo que pasó ¿Por qué tendría que estar atormentado él?- Pregunté confusa

- Olvídalo… Sigue en pie lo de la noche de chicas y… algo se me olvida – Dijo lo último más para ella misma- Ah sí, ¿recuerdas el vestido que compramos ayer y que tú dijiste que jamás lo usarías?-

- ¿El que es floreado de color amarillo y tiene un cinturón negro?-

- Si ese, te quedará bien para ir de picnic y lo puedes combinar con las sandalias y el suéter negro que compraste- Dijo animada

- ¿Tú planeaste esta salida?- La interrogué con un tono mezclado de sospecha y furia

- No, yo no fui… Jasper me preguntó qué quería hacer hoy y yo le dije que algo fuera de lo común, él propuso lo del picnic y además que los invitáramos, en ese momento supe que ese vestido te quedaría perfecto y yo usaré el que compré similar al tuyo con los zapatos y el bolso que me dijiste-

- Que conveniente… veo que los dos se complementan muy bien- Sonreí – Me alegra verte feliz-

- Yo también quiero verte feliz, pero solo lo vas a lograr si por fin aceptas que te gusta Edward… Lo demás será sencillo- Oí a lo lejos que alguien tocaba con ligeros golpes a la puerta de Alice – Oh, Jasper llegó… No puede ser y yo todavía no he terminado de arreglarme… Te veo luego Bella-

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Ella cortó la llamada en seco apenas terminó de hablar, yo quedé en shock, recordaba varias frases que ella me decía y que me tenían pensando, como que no quería aceptar que Edward me gustaba o que él debería estar atormentado, la última, era sin duda la frase en la que más pensé, ¿Por qué Edward estaría atormentado? Me repetí la misma pregunta en mi cabeza más de veinte veces, no hallaba ninguna respuesta, a menos que Alice me estuviera escondiendo algo… Sí, ella sabía algo que yo no y esta noche descubriría que era.

Fui hasta la ducha y decidí que si quería relajarme un poco debía comenzar con un buen baño de burbujas en la tina, no lo pensé más y me dirigí a prepararlo, en poco tiempo ya estaba sumergida y había pasado cerca de una hora, logré relajarme y por lo menos dejaba de pensar en Edward, en eso distraía mi mente con otras cosas, como mi familia en Forks o lo que haría después del divorcio, eso solo ocupaba unos minutos, pero se sentía como si pudiera cerrar mis ojos y me tranquilizaba. Terminé mi baño porque mi estómago me empezó a reclamar por comida, miré el reloj y eran las 10:30, recordé entonces que no había comido nada desde que me desperté y tampoco saldría de la habitación y arriesgarme a encontrar a Edward antes de tiempo, por suerte, en la habitación había una mini nevera con frutas y jugos, nunca tomé nada de allí porque tenía un cargo extra, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Me puse mi vestido rápidamente con las sandalias de plataforma y el suéter negro que compré, me vi al espejo y sonreí, cepillé mi cabello y entonces me dirigí hacía la mini nevera, tomé un tazón que tenía fruta picada, solo necesitaba eso, no me gustaba comer mucho en las mañanas y ahora tenía una buen pretexto.

Terminé de comer y me castigué mentalmente porque no había traído mi laptop, no tenía nada con que distraerme solo mi reproductor de música, mi única esperanza era el televisor pero estaba en la sala y mi mente me impedía salir por el momento. Me dirigí hasta la cómoda y saqué mi reproductor poniéndome los audífonos, me recosté en la cama y traté de dormir de nuevo, para que se me pasara el tiempo más rápido. Estuve mucho tiempo tumbada en la cama escuchando música, no me podía dormir por más que lo intentara, estaba demasiado aburrida y en eso llegaban más preguntas a mi cabeza sobre lo que pasó ayer con Edward y lo que me decía Alice -¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Me gustaba Edward? NO- pensé y seguido sacudí mi cabeza lentamente en forma de negación como si alguien me estuviera viendo, a mí nunca podría gustarme Edward, él era mi esposo por conveniencia no había nada más entre nosotros y en seis meses, solo seríamos un par de conocidos, nada más que eso… Suspiré pesadamente al pensar en eso, me sentí diferente, antes estaba feliz ante esa idea, poder ser libre y viajar por el mundo, conociendo lugares y personas diferentes y tal vez llegara alguien importante en mi vida, que me amara y que yo lo amara, con el que construiría un futuro… Ahora ¿Qué me pasaba? Ya no me emocionaba mucho la idea de divorciarme, viajar sería algo bueno, -Basta de pensar- Grité para mí misma y me levanté de la cama sintiendo como mi cabeza daba vueltas, caminé por la habitación en círculos tratando de calmarme.

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, yo siempre estuve muy segura de que mis sentimientos por Edward, eran de desprecio y fastidio, tal vez no era del todo odio porque no tenía razones para pensar algo así, él nunca me hizo nada malo y sería injusto que lo sintiera, aun así, sabía que no me agradaba y ayer… todo cambió, todo lo que yo creía de él, prácticamente se esfumó ante mis ojos, ya no veía a un chico prepotente, monótono, frío, entre otros… ahora solo era un chico como cualquier otro, incluso me atrevería a pensar que se había comportado como un verdadero amigo, alguien que me escuchaba y me daba consejos sin hacerme sentir mal o juzgarme… Pensé que se iba a molestar cuando le hablé de Jake y si lo hizo un poco al principio, pero después me sorprendió diciéndome que lo que yo hiciera estaba bien y que solo debía tener cuidado…. –OK, YA BASTA DE PENSAR EN ÉL COMO SI FUERA MI AMIGO, ÉL NO ES NADA PARA MÍ- Grité rogando al cielo que nadie me escuchara y por consiguiente, pensaran que estaba loca, de seguro, si seguía pensando en eso me iba a enloquecer.

Despejé mi mente lo más que pude y entonces recordé a mi familia en Forks ¿Cómo estaría todo por allá? No me resistí al impulso y tomé mi celular para llamar a mi madre, tal vez Charlie estaría demasiado ocupado y con un poco de suerte, mi mamá me pasaría a Sue para hablar con ella y saludarla

*LLAMADA*

-¿Hola?- Escuché la voz confundida de mi madre por la otra línea y mis ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca me separé tanto tiempo de ellos y sentía como un vacío

- Hola mamá- Dije con la voz entrecortada, tratando de contener las lagrimas

Ella suspiró y escuché que algo caía del otro lado de la línea – Bella, mi niña ¿Cómo estás? Estaba pensando en llamarte pero no quería interrumpir nada ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Has conocido muchos lugares? ¿Te gusta Filadelfia? Pensé que te gustaría conocer un lugar diferente y por eso no te dije nada, pero cuando me dijiste lo de Edward cambié la ubicación del hotel y pedí que fuera con dos habitaciones, claro que nadie sabe eso… ¿Te has divertido? - Ella hablaba y hacía preguntas muy rápido, casi no me dejaba tiempo para contestarle antes de que empezara con otra pregunta

- Pues la verdad he estado muy bien, no me preguntes como, pero ahora tengo una amiga… una verdadera amiga que se llama Alice y le cuento todo, ella es de Forks, pero se mudó aquí… Es una historia muy larga, te la contaré cuando llegue, una noche salimos las dos y nos encontramos con Edward y un amigo suyo que se llama Jasper, también es muy simpático, pero casi no he hablado con él… Creo que él y Alice se llevan bastante bien- Dije con una sonrisa, tratando de desviar el tema de lo de Edward

- Me alegra mucho, hija, ¿Ves? Yo te dije que las verdaderas amigas existían, ya quiero conocerla- Ella se quedó en silencio – Como te dije antes, te iba a llamar pero temía interrumpir algo-

- No te preocupes, hubieras llamado… ¿Cómo está todo en Forks?- Pregunté intrigada a la vez tratando de desviar el tema de nuevo, sabía que ella me iba a preguntar en algún momento por la relación que llevábamos Edward y yo, solo quería prolongarlo el mayor tiempo posible… La verdad no quería hablar de eso

- Pues todo por aquí ha estado bien… Solo que tengo mucho trabajo con lo del reinado y Esme a veces viene a ayudarme, Carlisle pasa mucho tiempo con tu padre, arreglando lo de la coronación y lo de la empresa, tienes que descansar estos últimos días porque cuando vuelvas no podrás darte ni un respiro, tienes lo de la empresa, la coronación y todavía no hemos hablado de cuándo te vas a mudar con Edward-

Yo tragué en seco y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Mudarme con Edward? ¿Vivir juntos? - ¿Qué?- A penas alcancé a preguntar

- Sí, ¿Piensas seguir viviendo con nosotros cuando tienes esposo?- Preguntó en tono sarcástico – No estoy diciendo que te vamos a sacar de la casa que también es tuya, pero tal vez, como ustedes son los nuevos reyes, seguirán viviendo aquí y tu padre y yo buscaremos algún departamento o algo-

- No, solo que me parece demasiado rápido- Dije pensativa

- ¿Rápido? Ustedes ya están casados- Dijo entre risas y luego se quedó en silencio - ¿Todo sigue igual con Edward?- Preguntó con tono de tristeza

- No… o bueno, no sé… Es que estos días hemos estado juntos porque Alice y Jasper, están como saliendo y hacemos planes de salidas entre amigos… No sé, siento que todo ha cambiado mucho- Le confesé aunque no pretendía hacerlo

- Bella tienes que pensarlo muy bien, tal vez Edward siente algo por ti y tú estás empezando a sentir algo por él- Usó un tono comprensivo, pero también pude notar que se ponía feliz

No quería arruinar su emoción, todavía quería el divorcio, pero mi madre se oía feliz y yo no era quién para quitarle esa felicidad, por lo menos seguiría fingiendo hasta que pasen los seis meses – Tal vez- Dije pensativa y continué dándole algunas esperanzas- Esta tarde también saldremos y estoy un poco emocionada – Mentí en lo último

- Me alegro tanto por ti Bella, quiero que seas feliz mi pequeña-

- Yo también quiero que seas feliz- Dije en un susurro que dudo que ella escuchara

- Ahh si, Jessica está aquí y me dice que quiere hablar contigo- No entendí muy bien el tono que usó, pero cuando oí su nombre arrugué la nariz, casi de forma automática… No quería hablar con ella, pero luego pensé que tal vez le estaría pasando algo… Siempre nos buscábamos cuando se trataba de algo así y no le podía dar la espalda, igual tenía que preguntarle por qué le dijo a Edward que yo lo extrañaba cuando él se iba a los combates

- Ok, yo también quiero hablar con ella… Ponla al teléfono por favor… y mami… Te extraño, te llamaré pronto-

- Yo también te extraño hija, ya verás que el tiempo se pasa volando y en menos de nada estarás aquí-

…

-HOLA BELLA- Escuché la voz chillona de Jessica al otro lado de la línea

- Hola Jess ¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunté con tono casual

- Muy bien, demasiado… Mira que Mike Newton me invitó a salir… ¿Lo puedes creer?- Casi podía ver como saltaba de la emoción

Mike Newton era el hijo del segundo hombre más poderoso en los negocios de Forks, el primero por supuesto era Carlisle Cullen, el segundo era Eric Newton, tenía un gran monopolio y Mike se estaba preparando para dirigirlo… En fin, varias veces, Mike ligó conmigo pero yo estaba con Edward y por más que nos llevaremos mal, yo nunca consideré a otra persona en mi vida, además Mike no era mi tipo, acepto que él tenía buen aspecto físico, alto, cabello rubio, ojos azules y delgado, sin embargo nunca me interesé por él y Jessica sí, ella todo el tiempo lo mencionaba, lo genial que era y todo eso, yo nunca le conté que él me había invitado a salir varias veces porque no le vi la necesidad y ella parecía feliz, lo que no supiera no le haría ningún daño

- Que bien, te oyes bastante emocionada- Dije en tono desinteresado

- Lo estoy, desearía que estuvieras aquí y saliéramos de compras… ¿Cómo vas en tu luna de miel? Todo ha de estar muy caliente como para que no me llames- Dijo en tono de reproche

Opté por la opción más fácil para mí… Mentir –Lo siento Jess, hemos estado ocupados y ya que lo mencionas… Sí, hemos estado un poco "Calientes"- Dije la última palabra imitando su tono

- Lo sabía, Isabella Swan, tienes que darme muchos detalles cuando llegues ¿Qué tal estuvo?- Preguntó emocionada… Jessica estaba loca si creía que yo le iba a contar ese tipo de cosas que ni siquiera han pasado, ni tampoco quería que pasaran

- No te lo diré, eso es algo privado- Me quedé pensativa recordando la razón por la que estaba hablando con ella - A propósito ¿Por qué le contaste a Edward que yo me ponía mal cuándo él se iba a los combates?- Pregunté seria

- Emmm… bueno… yo…- Empezó a titubear y con eso iba acabando mi paciencia poco a poco

- Nada de rodeos Jessica Stanley y quiero la verdad ¿Qué le pediste a cambio de decirle?- Sabía que ella era una interesada y no diría nada a menos que tuviera algo a cambio

- Él merecía saberlo, es tu esposo después de todo y me ofende que tengas tan mal concepto de mí ¿En serio me crees tan interesada?- Su voz se suavizó tratando de parecer inocente, pero esa era la verdad, Jessica era una interesada de primera, Edward le preguntó y por alguna otra razón, ella le dijo porque yo sabía que no le diría simplemente por el hecho de que era mi esposo

- Habla Jessica- Dije en tono serio y frío, ella sabía que cuando me ponía así, más le valía decirme la verdad

- Ok, pues yo estaba saliendo de tu casa y él se acercó a mí y me preguntó que si tú te habías sentido mal o algo por el estilo cuando él se había ido y yo le pregunté la razón de esa pregunta y él solo me dijo que se preocupaba por ti y le dije que a ti no te pasaba nada, entonces él me empezó a preguntar por nuestras conversaciones, yo por supuesto le dije que tú y yo éramos confidentes y nada de lo que hablábamos lo sabía alguien ajeno a nosotras, entonces él me empezó a ofrecer dinero a cambio de la información y yo me negué- La interrumpí

- Basta Jessica, te dije que no quería rodeos, así que dime de una vez por todas que le pediste a cambio de la información-

- Él me invitó a salir y cenamos en un lindo restaurante- Contestó tímida

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté atónita – Pero si para ese tiempo, Edward y yo estábamos de novios, ustedes se atrevieron a engañarme- Dije furiosa – Tú aceptaste salir con él y se supone que somos amigas ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso?- Estaba realmente indignada

- No lo tomes tan literal, él y yo solo salimos como amigos porque nada pasó- Dijo con tristeza – Y solo fue una vez… Siento que debí pedirle más citas a cambio de la información- Susurró lo último creyendo que yo no la escucharía, pero simplemente no dije nada, ya sabía que Jessica quería algo con Edward, siempre lo miraba como si se lo quisiera comer

- Aghh Jessica, no quiero más excusas… No quiero ni seguir hablando contigo- Estaba furiosa y colgué en seguida

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Estos dos me vieron la cara de estúpida y Edward hacía como si nada estuviera pasando, más encima ayer se comportó como si fuera uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando en realidad era un vil mentiroso y salió con una de mis supuestas amigas… Creo que estaba que echaba humo por mis odios… Y yo que me la pasaba pensando en lo que me decía Alice, en la posibilidad de que me gustara Edward… Pfff, eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años y luego de saber esto, menos.

Me tumbé en mi cama, todavía sintiéndome una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora, ¿Por qué Edward le preguntaría cosas sobre nuestras conversaciones? Eso era algo que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo y sin embargo lo hacía, no sé si lo hacía porque me protegía demasiado y solo se preocupaba por mí, ¿Quién era él para cuidarme? Yo podía hacerlo perfectamente sola, él no tenía que pedirle información a Jessica ni mucho menos invitarla a salir.

Pensé la situación por mucho tiempo, quizás eran las últimas horas que me quedaban sin ver a Edward, volteé a ver el reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para las 2, me maquillé un poco y arreglé mi cabello dejándolo suelto, abrí la puerta y salí con paso firme hacía la sala.

Cuando lo vi, todo lo que sentía desapareció, él estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero leyendo, estaba vestido completamente informal, su cabello cobrizo apuntaba en diferentes direcciones mostrándose completamente indomable y rebelde, tenía una camisa verde oliva de cuello en v, con manga corta que resaltaban sus perfectos brazos y su torso bien marcado, unos jeans oscuros ligeramente rotos, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde los había sacado, pero acentuaban sus largas y fuertes piernas y por último, estaba usando unos converse negros, no lo podía creer, Edward estaba vestido tan informal que nunca pensé verlo así. Cuando él notó mi presencia, levantó la vista detallando mi atuendo y sin querer me sonrojé al ver sus ojos verdes azulados, luego vi su boca y en ella se formaba una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aliento ¿Por qué me sonrojé? – Me pregunté en mi mente y me recordé que yo estaba furiosa con él por verme la cara de estúpida, me dirigí hacía la cocina sin siquiera hablarle y me serví agua para relajarme, él llegó a los pocos minutos y su dulce y aterciopelada voz, me sacó de mis pensamientos y de nuevo, me olvidé hasta de mi nombre

- Buenas tardes- Dijo él en tono galante y caballeroso, haciendo que yo me volteara para encontrarme de nuevo con su sonrisa

- Buenas tardes- Traté de que mi voz sonara seca

- ¿Dormiste bien?-

- No tanto como hubiera querido- A penas susurré pero él alcanzó a escuchar

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño

- No ¿Por qué me bombardeas con preguntas?- Mi tono se hizo un poco fuerte y me mostré molesta

- Solo… es que… Estás muy extraña hoy- Se tiró el cabello para atrás en forma pensativa

- No me pasa nada en lo absoluto y supongo que Jasper ya te dijo lo del picnic, así que andando… Al mal paso darle prisa- Respondí indiferente

Me dirigí hacía la sala de nuevo, para tomar mi bolso con mi celular y algo de dinero, Edward llegó hasta la puerta luciendo confundido y la abrió para dejarme salir primero, como todo un caballero… Cada vez que él se acercaba a mí, desaparecía el sentimiento de ira, no podía seguir dejándome dominar con eso. Los dos entramos al elevador ¿Por qué teníamos que estar en el último piso de todo el edificio? Edward empezó a moverse incómodo a mi lado, como si tratara de decirme algo, yo suspiré

- Voy a hacer que Alice pague por esto- Dije sin pensarlo y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza

- ¿Pagar por qué? – Preguntó él confundido

- ¿No lo ves? Alice y Jasper están tratando de juntarnos, ella me habla de ti, de lo que le dice Jasper sobre ti y dice que debería considerarte- Dije aún seria

Él se tensó a mi lado y luego trató de relajarse – Ahora que lo dices, Jasper hace lo mismo- Dijo pensativo

- Me molesta mucho que se crea con el derecho de decirme con quien estar y con quién no… A partir de hoy, haré y saldré con quien yo quiera, no me importa lo que piensen- Dije totalmente determinada

- Bueno, cálmate… De seguro ellos no lo hacen con mala intención, solo debemos decirles que no estamos interesados- Sentí su tono extraño pero no le di importancia

Llegamos hasta el lobby y yo salí corriendo apenas se abrió la puerta, Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó como siempre lo hacía, solo que yo no le correspondí y ella me miró extrañada, al sentir su mirada me recordé que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, que yo estaba enojada con Jessica y Edward, entonces le sonreí y la tomé del brazo lo que la tranquilizó pero me dio una mirada diciéndome que le tendría que explicar eso, saludé a Jasper y luego halé a Alice fuera del edificio, ella llevaba una canasta con todo lo del picnic.

En poco tiempo estuvimos en el parque, durante el camino no dije nada, Alice hablaba y yo solo asentía lentamente, en realidad no le ponía mucha atención, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Alice extendió un mantel a cuadros sobre el césped y se dispuso a acomodar todo para el picnic, Jasper llegó a su lado y la ayudó, mientras yo preparaba algunos sándwiches y Edward se sentaba a mi lado, Alice se sentó en frente de mí y Jasper a su lado. Yo comía en silencio mientras ellos hacían lo mismo y hablaban de algo que me tenía sin cuidado, no me interesaba en nada su conversación, parecía una estúpida pensando todo el tiempo en Edward y en el efecto que él provocaba en mí, nunca, jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, me había pasado esto, siempre lo ignoraba y lo trataba con frialdad ¿Por qué ahora me costaba tanto trabajo hacerlo? ¿Por qué me deleitaba con su voz y su presencia?

Jasper notó que yo estaba distraída y un poco molesta, él aligeraba el ambiente con bromas o preguntándome algo para introducirme en la conversación. Terminamos de comer y en seguida nos pusimos a jugar en el pasto, parecíamos niños chiquitos riéndonos por todo, ahí todo se borró de mi mente y ya ni siquiera recordaba que estaba molesta con Edward o lo que había pasado ayer, incluso olvidé lo que me dijo Jessica, en ese momento fui perfectamente feliz. Después de que terminamos de jugar nos sentamos en la posición que estábamos antes y comenzamos a hablar sobre temas sin importancia, en un instante de silencio, Jasper se levantó de su puesto y le tendió la mano a Alice para que ella hiciera lo mismo, la invitó a dar un paseo por el parque y ella aceptó muy feliz, me quedé viéndolos mientras ellos se alejaban tomados de las manos… Minutos después, sentí la mirada intensa de Edward y me volteé a verlo

- ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir que te pasa?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja con una leve sonrisa

- A mí no me pasa nada, ya te lo dije- Traté de evadir su mirada

- Me estás mintiendo- Sonrió y movió su cabeza en forma de negación

- ¿Y qué si es así? No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida así como tú tampoco lo haces con la tuya- Respondí furiosa

- ¿Con la mía? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- Frunció el ceño

- Que te gusta verme la cara de estúpida, eso tiene que ver… y yo ni siquiera te pregunto porque o qué ganas con eso- Ya estaba totalmente fuera de mí y no me resistí a decirle

Él me miró confundido – Yo… nunca…-Empezó a titubear y luego respiró – No entiendo nada de lo que me dices-

- Claro que no, tú no entiendes nada, por eso tienes que ir a preguntarle a Jessica sobre mi vida y luego ofrecerle una cita para que ella te cuente sobre mí ¿Cierto? Y después venimos aquí y te haces pasar como mi amigo ¿Qué pretendes con eso?… Ahora la que no entiende soy yo-

Él se tensó a mi lado y soltó un suspiro – Ya lo sabes- Dijo bajando la mirada

- Sí y no sé por qué vives pendiente de todos los pasos que yo doy, de todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer… Ya estoy cansada de que todos quieran controlar mi vida, por un lado mis padres, luego Alice y ahora tú-

- Lo siento, es que después que estuve en los combates mi madre me dijo que te vio algo deprimida y yo me preocupé, sabía que no me dirías nada, por eso recurrí a Jessica y tuve que pasar las peores dos horas de mi vida con ella para que me dijera- Sonó algo triste pero sincero

- Pudiste preguntarme- Bufé enfadada - ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿Tienes que saber todo lo que me pasa?-

- Nunca te lo he dicho, pero por alguna razón que desconozco me siento en la necesidad de protegerte… Tú eres como un imán del peligro – Agachó la cabeza

- No sabía eso… Pero ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola- Suavicé mi tono y fijé mi vista en el mantel

- Entonces, ahora que me dices que te puedo preguntar ¿Por qué te ponías mal cuándo yo me iba?-

- Eso ya te lo dijo Jessica- Respondí indiferente fijando mi vista hacía otro lugar

- Ella me confirmó lo que me dijo mi madre, no me dijo porque te sentías así… Solo lo haría si aceptaba salir con ella de nuevo- Arrugó la frente e hizo una expresión de desagrado

- ¿Y por qué no aceptaste? La hubieras conocido mejor y de paso hubieras sabido más sobre mi vida- Respondí con desagrado

- No tienes idea de lo trágico e insufrible que fue para mí tener que estar con ella dos horas solo para que me confirmara lo que ya sabía… En serio, no sé cómo la soportas-

-Tal vez porque ella no se me anda insinuando a toda hora- Pensé para mí y me encogí de hombros

- ¿Estás tratando de evadir mi pregunta?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa torcida

- ¿Por qué haría eso?- Pregunté ofendida

- No lo sé, dime tú-

- No estoy evadiendo nada- Me crucé de brazos sintiéndome enfadada

Él asintió – Entonces respóndeme, si no significo nada para ti ¿Por qué te deprimías cuando me iba de combate?-

Respiré hondo… Ni si quiera yo sabía por qué me preocupaba tanto por él, llegando al punto de deprimirme – No sé lo que me pasaba, supongo que como toda la familia se preocupaba por ti y yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Carlisle aprendiendo de negocios, él me hablaba de que tenía miedo de perderte y supongo que me contagió ese sentimiento- Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

- Bien ¿Era tan difícil decírmelo?- Dijo bajando su cabeza de nuevo

- ¿Era tan difícil preguntarme?- Lo miré arqueando una ceja

- No- Negó con su cabeza – Pero me hubieras dicho que sabias antes de ponerte a la defensiva por todo lo que yo te decía esta mañana-

Yo no respondí nada, simplemente me quedé en silencio y levanté mi vista en la dirección que se habían ido Alice y Jasper con la esperanza de que volvieran y así no sentirme tan incómoda estando al lado de Edward. Los vi caminando de un lado para otro, tomados de las manos como si fueran novios, se veían con alegría y parecía que estaban hablando de algo que a Alice le hacía mucha gracia porque la veía riéndose, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al ver esa escena, Alice se merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que le tocó pasar a ella sola. Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí de nuevo y entonces me tensé.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo más?- Me volteé a verlo y él estaba sonriendo tímidamente

- Si- Dije apenas en una susurro, no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo, las preguntas de Edward siempre se trataban sobre nosotros dos, lo que sentíamos… Yo, a estas alturas, ya no estaba segura de nada

- ¿Te sentías mal esta mañana? No saliste de la habitación-

Me tensé al momento de oírlo, supuse que la pregunta tenía relación con eso… Ya se estaba demorando en preguntar. No sé por qué, una sonrisa se curvó en mi rostro – Estaba mal- Él me miró sin entenderme, no le estaba mintiendo, sí me sentía mal por pensar en él a toda hora, por no tener ni siquiera una respuesta a tantas preguntas que albergaba mi mente… Pero eso no se lo iba a decir – Me dolía la cabeza y no quería hacer nada… Hasta que recibí el mensaje de Alice para venir al picnic, la llamé convencida de que no quería venir y ella logró convencerme de lo contrario… No sé cómo lo hizo, pero aquí estoy- Respondí confundida

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Su tono sonó preocupado y eso causó algo en mí que no entendía

- Sí, ella tenía razón después de todo… Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco- Otra sonrisa se instaló en mis labios y Edward me la devolvió asintiendo lentamente. Volteé mi rostro hacia donde estaba Alice y ella nos miraba con una sonrisa, al igual que Jasper –Te lo dije- Volví a mirar a Edward y él frunció el ceño – Ellos tratan de juntarnos y por alguna razón Alice y Jasper saben algo que yo no- Dije molesta

- ¿Qué podrían estar escondiendo? Alice y tú se dicen todo- Dijo con una leve sonrisa de nervios, la cual me dejó desconcertada

- No lo sé… Pero esta noche lo descubriré-

Alice y Jasper se acercaron hacía donde nosotros estábamos aun sonriendo y con sus manos entrelazadas

- ¿Todo está bien por aquí?- Preguntó Alice con una gran sonrisa inofensiva y su voz cantarina

- Sí- Edward se apresuró a contestar con una sonrisa igual o más grande de la que tenía Alice, yo lo miré confundida

- Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos- Dijo Jasper

Yo me puse de pie con una sonrisa, no vi en qué momento se había hecho tan tarde y estaba empezando a oscurecer. Alice soltó la mano de Jasper para empezar a recoger todo y yo la ayudé. Terminamos y ya eran las 7: 15 pasadas, miré a Alice cuando terminamos de recoger todo y ella estaba que irradiaba alegría, su gran sonrisa la delataba, tomé la canasta y yo la llevé de vuelta para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo, Edward se acercó a mí y me la quitó con una sonrisa, yo lo miré extrañada y se la volví a quitar, no sabía a qué estaba jugando, pero duramos así un rato hasta que me di por vencida y dejé que él la llevara. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Alice y Jasper ya se habían ido, yo suspiré y caminé en dirección al hotel

- ¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche?- Me preguntó Edward haciendo que yo sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Lo miré y arqueé una ceja y él se apresuró a hablar – Es que ayer hicimos algunas de las cosas que a mí me gustaban, entonces pensé que hoy podríamos hacer lo que a ti te gusta- Sonrió nerviosamente

- De hecho ya tengo planes- Dije para ver su reacción

- Oh, bueno… Será otro día- Fijó su mirada en el suelo y siguió caminando

- Tendré una noche de chicas con Alice, pero tal vez mañana podemos salir a algún lado- Dije sonriendo

- Solo nos quedan cuatro días aquí- Sentí su tono nostálgico

- Lo sé, sin contar que mañana nos quedarán tres días… La he pasado muy bien aquí, pero extraño a mis padres y creo que cuando regresemos estaremos bastante ocupados con lo de la coronación y la empresa-

- Sí, yo también extraño a mis padres- Dijo levantando su rostro – Pero aquí… Me siento tan libre… quisiera verlos sin tener que irme-

- Te entiendo, sin embargo, tenemos que regresar y enfrentarnos con nuestra realidad- Dije suspirando

No me di cuenta en que momento habíamos llegado al hotel, toda la tarde en general se me pasó muy rápido, estábamos en el lobby y le quité la cesta a Edward, él me mostró su sonrisa torcida, juro que casi me desmayo en ese momento… ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Qué me pasa? Mi celular empezó a sonar en mi bolso, lo saqué y la pantalla decía "Alice" Contesté, estando en shock por la sonrisa de Edward

*LLAMADA*

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?- Pregunté tratando de relajarme

- ¿Estás con Edward? No estoy interrumpiendo ¿Verdad?-

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? … De hecho te agradezco por dejarme sola- Dije en tono sarcástico de reproche

- Lo siento, solo creí que ustedes necesitaban más tiempo solos- Trató de excusarse

- Nada de eso, sabes muy bien lo que pienso al respecto-

- Y tú sabes lo que yo pienso… Mientras esté en mis manos, haré hasta lo imposible para juntarlos porque aunque tú no lo quieras admitir, él te gusta- Terminó usando el mismo tono que yo estaba usando

- Lo que digas, iré a mi habitación y luego te marco ¿Dónde estás?-

- En mi habitación del hotel… Sube, Jasper ya se fue- Dijo lo último con algo de tristeza, yo dudé un minuto – Ni te atrevas a decirme que no, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- Ante su tono no me quedó más opción que aceptar

- Está bien, subiré en seguida-

- Te espero- Dijo con su tono de voz más suave

* FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Guardé el celular de nuevo en mi bolso y sentí la mirada de Edward, él estuvo pendiente de toda la conversación y por eso no hablé abiertamente como siempre lo hacía con Alice.

- Te tienes que ir- No era una pregunta era una afirmación, pero sentí su tono de tristeza

- Si, Alice me espera arriba… Supongo que haremos la noche de chicas en su habitación- Dije emocionada y me dirigí al ascensor, Edward me siguió – Mmmm tal vez más tarde pase por mi pijama y mis cosas-

Él solo asintió en silencio y no dijo nada después de eso, bajé del ascensor y ni siquiera nos despedimos, toqué la puerta de la habitación de Alice y ella me abrió con una marcada sonrisa, se hizo a un lado para que pasara y dejé la canasta en la mesa del centro, la habitación de Alice no era muy diferente al pent-house, también tenía una pequeña salita con televisor y al fondo estaba su cama y su mesa de noche, había un baño seguido de la sala y al otro extremo una mini cocina, se veía bastante acogedor.

- Ahora sí, tienes que decírmelo todo- Se sentó en un pequeño sofá y palmeó el lado libre para que yo me sentara

- Alice, todo ha estado bastante confuso… Ya no estoy segura de lo que siento- No le di vueltas al tema, sabía lo que ella quería que le dijera, así que lo hice – Esta mañana estaba confundida, pero me empeñé en la idea que la presencia de Edward solo me provocaba fastidio, hoy… de nuevo hablamos como amigos y eso me tiene bastante aturdida- Le confesé

- Primero tienes que aclararme que pasó esta mañana ¿Por qué parecías molesta conmigo?-

- Ammm eso, lo que pasa es que esta mañana llamé a mi madre y tuve que hablar con Jessica, mi supuesta amiga de Forks y ella me dijo que le había dicho a Edward que yo me ponía mal cuando él se iba a los combates a cambio de una cena con él y me enojé mucho por el hecho de que me vieran la cara de estúpida-

- ¿Solo te molestaste porque te vieron la cara? ¿Estás segura de que no es algo más?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja

- ¿Qué más podría ser?-

- Tal vez celos- Ella dijo muy segura y yo la miré confundida, ella se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego continúo – Piensa esto, imagina que no existe ese acuerdo, que Edward y tú simplemente son conocidos- Yo asentí con una sonrisa – Ahora piensa que él está saliendo con Jessica, que no la invitó simplemente porque quería saber cosas de ti sino porque la quiere conocer a ella ¿Cómo te sentirías con eso?-

- Todo sería igual, no me importaría… Edward es libre de hacer su vida con quien le plazca- Al decir eso me sentí confundida y un poco frustrada Alice lo notó en seguida

- ¿En serio?- Ella vio duda en mis ojos – Esta bien, no me respondas a mí, solo piénsalo y sé sincera contigo misma-

- Esto no me puede estar pasando- Dije al borde de la locura

-Bella, a ti te gusta Edward, no entiendo por qué no lo aceptas- Contestó calmadamente

- Es que… no puedo, Edward y yo no teníamos esta relación antes, apenas nos soportábamos y ahora que estamos aquí… Todo ha cambiado demasiado rápido y no lo asimilo… No lo quiero asimilar- Dije lo último para convencerme

- Debe haber algo más aparte de eso, hay una razón por la cual no lo quieres asimilar-

- ¿Cuál podría ser esa razón?- Pregunté confundida

- No lo sé- Se encogió de hombros

- Alice, sé que no solamente tú estás tratando de juntarme con Edward, sino que Jasper también lo está intentando hacer- Ella se tensó y empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente - ¿Qué me estás ocultando Alice?- Traté de sonar calmada

- No te oculto nada- Dijo nerviosa

- Bueno, sé que no me quieres decir, entonces haré otra pregunta- Suspiré y ella asintió lentamente - ¿Por qué Jasper también intenta juntarnos?-

Alice se puso más nerviosa, no creí que eso fuera posible pero así era – Jasper… él… Bue- ee-nooo…- Empezó a tartamudear y yo la miré con paciencia y comprensiva, si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de que ella no me dijera nada y huyera… Cosa que era difícil, pero ella encontraría la manera de hacerlo, dio un suspiro y continuó – Sabes que ellos dos son muy amigos y según lo que me ha dicho Jasper, él solo quiere verlo feliz, así como yo quiero verte feliz a ti… Se nos ocurrió la idea de juntarlos porque sabemos que son el uno para el otro- Me miró tratando de hacer que entendiera su punto de vista

Yo arqueé una ceja - ¿El uno para el otro?- Pregunté casi en tono de burla – Por si no te has dado cuenta, te informo que somos bastante diferentes- Dije luchando por no soltar una carcajada, sin embargo, no sirvieron de nada mis esfuerzos porque se me escapó una pequeña risita

- Es que, no necesariamente tienen que tener los mismos gustos o ser iguales para poder pertenecerse… Lo que pasa con ustedes es que, son tan diferentes que se complementan el uno al otro, a eso me refiero- Dijo seria, supongo que le molestó mi tono de burla

- No había pensado en eso- Contesté pensativa

- ¿Qué pasó ayer para que tú cambiaras tan drásticamente?- Me preguntó sorprendida

- Aún es muy confuso, solo sé que desde el abrazo en el cine… No volví a sentir lo mismo por él- Me quedé pensativa y Alice me miró para que le diera más detalles, suspiré – Después del abrazo le dije que no quería seguir viendo la película y él me dijo que nos saliéramos porque él tampoco la quería ver, él salió primero y cuando yo salí, pensé que él ya se había ido y para mi sorpresa no fue así, él me invitó a tomar un café porque los dos teníamos preguntas que necesitábamos responder, me preguntó dónde conocí a Jake y yo le dije, omití las partes en las que estábamos ligando Jake y yo, él se puso tenso pero luego se portó como un amigo y me dijo que si lo quería conocer, estaba bien pero que tuviera cuidado-

Alice abrió los ojos a más no poder - ¿En serio te dijo eso?- yo asentí y ella no dejaba su expresión sorprendida – Si no es porque tú me lo dices, nunca lo creería-

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunté confundida

- Emmm bueno, Jasper me dijo que Edward no había tenido una buena impresión de Jacob y él le dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por alejarte de él… Yo estaría confundida, porque prácticamente te arrojó a los brazos del perro- Dijo pensativa

- Y eso ¿Qué tiene de malo? Edward y yo no somos nada, bueno sin contar lo del acuerdo-

- Sí, pero a ti te gusta, eso debería significar algo-

-Ya te dije que no sé lo que siento por él, sé que no es odio, pero tampoco puedo ser tan extrema y decir que me gusta- Dije tratando de no explotar de la furia

- Lo que tú digas, solo termina de contar lo que hicieron ayer- Se cruzó de brazos

Suspiré – Después de tomar el café, por alguna razón no quería separarme de él… Al parecer lo notó y me invitó a hacer algo, casi que propuso que fuéramos a un museo –Ella arrugó la frente – Créeme, no es tan aburrido como piensas, de hecho a mí me gustó-

- ¿Te gustó el museo o estar con él?- Preguntó de manera sugestiva

- Me gustó el museo- Dije entrecerrando mis ojos y ella arqueó una ceja – Está bien, si me gustó estar con él… Hablábamos de todo y a la vez de nada, parecíamos como grandes amigos y él lograba entender todo lo que yo sentía, caminamos por tres museos y fuimos a un concierto de música clásica, no pensé que me gustaría tanto todo eso, no entendía porque a Edward le gustaba y quise averiguarlo- Le confesé

Ella soltó un pequeño grito y me abrazó – Vamos por buen camino Bella, ya casi aceptas que te gusta- Sonrió

- Ya te dije que a mí no me gusta- Respondí enojada, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Alice que no sabía lo que sentía por Edward, pero definitivamente no me gustaba

- Edward y tú están empezando a cambiar, Jasper me dijo que no lo había visto tan feliz nunca desde que lo conoció y eso pasó hace un par de años- Se quedó pensativa – Tal vez el sienta lo mismo que tú- Chilló de alegría, yo negué con la cabeza lentamente - ¿Por qué no? Ayer salieron juntos, podría pasar- Hizo un puchero

- Ya nos dijimos una vez que no nos agradamos-

- Tal vez eso cambió o tal vez… Siempre se gustaron, solo que no lo admiten porque su compromiso fue arreglado-

Esa frase me recordó lo que me dijo mi madre el día de la boda, fruncí el ceño desconcertada – Ahora suenas como mi madre- Dije con una leve sonrisa

- Si más de una persona te dice lo mismo deberías escuchar-

Asentí lentamente y la abracé –Gracias Alice ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de haberte conocido y mucho menos de decirte todo lo de mi vida, solo a ti te lo he dicho- Ella se quedó mirándome – Bueno, al principio si dudé un poco en decírtelo o en saber si era lo correcto y lo fue, gracias por apoyarme-

- De nada… sin duda me van a hacer mucha falta, extrañaré las salidas en grupo, tú, Edward, Jasper y yo- Dijo triste

- No será por mucho tiempo, supongo que estarás con Jasper una semana más-

Ella negó con su cabeza, pude ver que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla – No, Jasper se tiene que ir porque lo llamaron diciéndole que lo necesitaban en un combate, prácticamente le queda el mismo tiempo que a ustedes o menos-

Yo me puse feliz – Entonces puedo hacer lo que tenía planeado desde el principio- Le sonreí y ella me miró confundida - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y te prometí que nada malo te pasaría si me dejabas ayudarte?- Ella asintió – Pues, ese día le planteé a Edward la posibilidad de que volvieras conmigo a Forks y allá harías tu vida de nuevo… Claro, si tú quieres-

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y no demoró en levantarse del sofá y empezar a saltar por todos lados, yo me quedé observándola, luego ella se dirigió a donde yo estaba - ¿Lo dices en serio?- Abrió sus ojos grises llenos de brillo

- Si, eres mi hermana menor, no puedo dejarte aquí- Respondí con una sonrisa y ella me abrazó de nuevo - ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?- Pregunté con una marcada sonrisa, ya me había quedado bastante claro que si quería ir, por la forma en la que reaccionó

- Si Bella, quiero volver a Forks- Ella se quedó pensativa – Mi hermano- Dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

- Quedó de venir a visitarme la otra semana y hace mucho que no lo veo, lo extraño… Todavía no puedo ir-

- No te preocupes por eso, volveremos a Forks y el día que se van a encontrar yo envío a alguien que lo lleve a Forks y si él quiere, también se puede mudar- Respondí con una sonrisa

- Bella… No tengo palabras para agradecerte, pero no puedo permitir que tú pagues todo, cuando lleguemos a Forks lo primero que haré será buscar trabajo y retribuirte en algo todo lo que me has dado-

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que hacer eso-

- Yo quiero hacerlo- Dijo con una sonrisa – Por lo menos así me sentiré más útil-

Yo iba a refutar, ella quería decir que se sentía como una inútil y eso no era así, ella es la mujer más luchadora que yo he conocido y no le gusta que le estén dando todo en las manos, por eso quería que disfrutara un poco de la vida, tal vez en Forks no haya mucho que ver pero por lo menos va a estar feliz o eso espero

- Todo está dando un giro, primero tú me salvaste de la miserable vida que tenía, luego conocí a Jasper y ahora me ofreces volver a Forks con mi hermano- Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas

- ¿Cómo va todo entre tú y Jasper?-

- Muy bien, él me trata como a una princesa, cuando estamos juntos dice y hace todo lo que yo quiera, es muy caballero y tierno, detallista, romántico y divertido… Yo te dije que debajo de su uniforme de militar estaba un hombre con sentimientos y un gran corazón, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera así… Es como un sueño y no me quiero despertar-

- Te dije que Jasper se fijaría en ti, te dije que le ibas a gustar en cuanto me comenzaste a hablar de él y tú no me creías-

- Todavía tengo miedo- Dijo triste, la miré confundida - ¿Qué tal que todo esto sea un juego? O ¿Qué tal que se dé cuenta que yo no soy suficiente para él?- Sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

- No creo que él sea capaz de jugar contigo y no se va a dar cuenta que no eres suficiente, porque si lo eres… Le interesas, puedo verlo en sus ojos cuando están juntos, cuando te ríes o haces algo, él sonríe de manera perdida… Yo sé que él debe estar loco por ti y de acuerdo con eso creo que él terminará el combate lo más pronto posible para verte-

Ella sonrió tímidamente – Ya está, no podemos quedarnos toda la noche hablando de chicos… Hagamos algo divertido-

Me encogí de hombros - ¿Cómo qué?-

- No sé- Hizo una mueca pensativa – Ya sé, hagamos juegos de chicas- Yo le sonreí y ella se levantó del sofá para traer algo que supuestamente, necesitaríamos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, bueno, les quería mostrar como se sentía Bella respecto a todo lo que pasó el primer día que estuvieron juntos… Parece que las cosas se van a complicar un poco, además no sabemos si Alice sabe algo de lo que Edward siente por Bella ¿Ustedes que creen?

Para la próxima semana viene un capitulo un poco largo, así que lo dividí en dos partes… Espero que les guste porque esta cargado de emociones y mucho suspenso. Gracias por leer mi fic


	7. Citas & Disgustos - Parte 1

Capítulo 6: Citas & Disgustos – Parte 1

POV Bella

Alice estaba dando vueltas por todos lados buscando lo que necesitaba, tal vez si ella me dijera que era, yo la podría ayudar a buscar, pero no me dijo nada y no me quedó más remedio que quedarme sentada en el sofá, viéndola correr de un lado a otro. Escuché mi celular dentro de mi bolso, demoré un rato buscando mi bolso porque era muy pequeño y al final estaba escondido detrás de unos cojines, saqué mi celular esperando a que pudiera contestar la llamada y ni siquiera me fijé en revisar quién era, solo apreté un botón y contesté

*LLAMADA*

- ¿Hola?-

- Hola Bella, espero no interrumpir tus horas de sueño pero no me resistí a escuchar tu dulce voz-

- Jake no estás interrumpiendo, de hecho ahora no tengo sueño, cuéntame-

- Ya sabes que vine a Filadelfia por negocios, pero mañana tengo algo de tiempo libre y me gustaría saber si quisieras ir conmigo a almorzar y luego caminamos por algún lado, tal vez podemos conocer algunos lugares, juntos-

Sonreí – Si, me encantaría-

- ¿Te parece si mañana nos vemos a la 1:30? yo te recojo en tu hotel y nos vamos-

- Claro, me estoy hospedando en el Hilton… Te espero a la 1:30-

- Hecho, es una cita- Dijo antes de colgar

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me puse feliz, tenía una oportunidad más para conocer a Jake, tal vez no lo vería de nuevo porque mi vuelo sale en tres días, pero al menos será la última vez. Alice llegó con una caja y una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Era Edward? ¿Van a tener una cita?- Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y con una sonrisa

- No, era Jake… Me invitó a almorzar mañana- Respondí feliz

En ese momento la sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció, fue remplazada por una expresión confundida, con un pequeño toque de enojo - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a tener una cita con ese perro?- Preguntó indignada sin creerlo

- Si, mañana nos vamos a ver… Tal vez logre conocerlo mejor- Respondí con esperanza ignorando del todo las expresiones de enojo por parte de Alice

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar una cita de él? Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me agrada y que sé que es una mala influencia… El que le dio el informe a Jasper de que él es un traficante de drogas, es un policía amigo de Edward y de Jasper, él ha estado buscándolo desde hace tiempo- Ella gritaba desconcertada

Traté de calmarme – Ya te dije que quiero conocerlo, no hay nada de malo en eso y no creo que él haya escogido esa vida por gusto… Solo que la situación lo obligó- Traté de defenderlo y calmar a Alice

- Sabes más que nadie como fue mi vida y yo nunca acepté cosas así- Casi me volvió a gritar

- No sé el motivo por el cual él tiene esa vida, pero algo me inspira confianza en él y sé que no escogió esa vida simplemente por gusto-

- Solo piensas en ti y en lo que tú creas ¿Qué hay de Edward?-

En ese momento me enfurecí – Él me dijo que podía conocerlo pero debía tener cuidado, además si me hubiera dicho lo contrario de todas formas no cambiaría de idea- Me crucé de brazos furiosa

- Bella, estás haciendo las cosas mal- Puso una mano en mi hombro tratando de estar calmada, su tono de voz seguía igual

- No Alice, yo sé lo que hago… Estoy cansada de que todos me digan que puedo hacer y que no, me cansé de que todo el mundo me diga con quien estar y con quién no, todos quieren controlar mi vida y la única que puede hacerlo soy yo- Dije gritando

- Bien, entonces haz lo que quieras y después no vengas a llorarme- Me dio la espalda

- Lo haré y ten por seguro que serás la última persona que buscaré- Dije levantándome del sofá

Caminé hacia la puerta con demasiada determinación, nadie podía controlarme, yo era la única dueña de mi vida y hacía lo que a mí se me diera la gana; Alice siempre trataba de juntarme con Edward, Jasper, indirectamente hacía lo mismo, mis padres y mis suegros arreglaron nuestra unión y todo el mundo nos quería ver juntos, no importa nada de lo que yo sienta, no importa lo que yo piense, solo importa que los demás sean felices a costa mía y eso nunca lo permitiré, si algún día escojo estar con Edward, será porque realmente quiero más no por hacer feliz a otras personas, con la excepción de mis padres, me separaré en seis meses y de nuevo seré libre, saldré con las personas que yo quiera y no le rendiré cuentas a nadie. Además no tenía nada de malo que yo saliera a almorzar con Jake, él y yo solo éramos amigos, Alice estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Llegué hasta el pent-house y removí mi bolso buscando las llaves, en cuanto las encontré abrí la puerta bruscamente para luego la azoté, Edward salió de su habitación y me miró confundido

- ¿Te pasa algo malo?- A penas alcancé a escuchar lo que preguntó, la ira me invadía por dentro

- No te importa- Dije sin dejar de caminar y me dirigí hasta mi habitación azotando la puerta con fuerza

No quería tener esa pelea con Alice, sabía que ella solo quería que no me pasara nada malo y de alguna forma intentaba protegerme… Todo el mundo intenta protegerme, yo quiero vivir mi vida, equivocarme muchas veces porque sólo así aprenderé como hacer las cosas bien. Saldría con Jake y no me importa el número de personas que tenga que enfrentar, no me importa si Alice se pone histérica, no me importa si Edward se enfurece, no me importa ni siquiera que mis padres piensen que me estoy equivocando… Nada me importa, solo lo que yo piense que está bien y si no lo está, pues me equivocaré y de alguna u otra forma aprenderé mi lección, pero será por mí misma.

A la mañana siguiente desperté consiente de lo que había pasado anoche, lamento mucho pelear con Alice, sé lo que ella intenta hacer y agradezco el hecho de que se preocupe por mí, tendré que hablar con ella más tarde y esperar a que se solucionen las cosas, que ella vea lo que pienso y más que nada que me entienda y me apoye.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí hasta la ducha, me bañé rápido y me vestí, salí a la cocina para desayunar y no había nada, oí que alguien tocaba la puerta y abrí para ver quién era, la empleada del hotel trajo los desayunos lo cual me sorprendió, no había visto el reloj pero Edward siempre despierta primero que yo y por eso, él siempre recibe los desayunos. En fin, los recibí, me senté en la silla de la cocina y comí, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y llegó Edward con su pijama y con los ojos adormilados.

- Buenos días, creo que deberías coordinar tu horario para dormir- Dije en tono de broma ya que nunca lo había visto así

- Tú y tu sentido del humor no dejan de sorprenderme- Sonrió de lado

- Tenemos que sonreírle a la vida-

- Ayer no parecía que pensabas eso- Levantó una ceja juguetonamente y luego se sentó a comer

- Es que ayer tuve una pelea con Alice, porque Jake me llamó para invitarme a salir y le dije que sí- Respondí calmadamente y le di un sorbo a mi jugo

Sentí como Edward se tensó a mi lado, entonces su semblante ya no estaba relajado como antes, sino más bien estaba firme - ¿A sí? ¿A qué hora saldrás?- Preguntó como no queriendo la cosa

- Me invitó a almorzar, vendrá por mí a la 1:30-

El resto del tiempo estuvimos comiendo en un silencio incómodo, Edward no decía nada y me atrevería a pensar que estaba molesto conmigo. Cuando terminó de comer se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a su habitación, yo no le puse mayor atención al tema, él a veces estaba de mal humor y luego se le pasaba. Me senté en el sillón de la sala a ver televisión, hoy no tenía muchas ganas de salir así que no lo hice, vi una película y luego sonó la alarma de mi celular que me indicaba que ya era la 1:30, me alisté lo más rápido que pude, me maquillé y eso me llevó algo de tiempo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta escuché que Edward me decía –Diviértete- No identifiqué muy bien el tono en el que lo hizo pero tampoco me molesté en analizarlo

Igual me despedí y bajé al lobby en tiempo record, tuve que usar las escaleras porque el elevador estaba descompuesto y de por sí ya iba 10 minutos tarde. Antes pude arreglarme un poco el cabello para que no me encontrara tan desalineada, pude ver que Jake estaba sentado en una de los sillones del lobby, apenas me vio se levantó y me mostró su mejor sonrisa, yo me acerqué a él y me abrazó con ternura, como siempre lo hacía

- Hola hermosa- Me dijo sonriendo

- Hola ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?- Pregunté con algo de pena

- No, la verdad llegué hace poco temiendo que tú ya me estuvieras esperando- Me mostró otra de sus sonrisas - ¿Nos vamos?-

Yo asentí emocionada y él me tendió su mano para salir juntos, yo no lo pensé, simplemente la tomé y nos dirigimos hacía algún restaurante, no sabía que restaurante sería solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado costoso, no podía dejar que Jake pagara todo aunque él fuera él que me hubiera invitado. Por suerte el restaurante estaba bien, no parecía ostentoso y tenía un buen ambiente, Jake ubicó una mesa libre y sacó la silla para que yo me pudiera sentar, luego él lo hizo, pedimos espagueti con champiñones, me sorprendió que tuviéramos los mismos gustos hasta en la comida. Empezamos a hablar de todo un poco, yo procuraba no decirle demasiado sobre mí y más bien dejé que él hablara y me contara sobre su vida.

- Cuéntame de ti Jake- Dije con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida

- Bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?- Me devolvió la sonrisa e introdujo un poco de espagueti en su boca

- No sé… Emmm… Cuéntame de tu niñez o tus padres- Sonreí. Sentí que él se tensaba y me sonrió tristemente, seguramente estaba recordando algo malo – Lo siento, no debí decir eso- Dije arrepentida y puse una mano sobre la suya

- No te preocupes, es solo que hace mucho tiempo no hablo de eso-

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- Dije dándole apoyo

- Si quiero, creo que es hora de desahogarme- Él suspiró y yo asentí – Yo vivía con mi tío Sam, mi tía Emily y mi primo Quil en Canadá, pero no era del todo feliz, nunca conocí a mi madre y mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía dos años, mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mí- Suspiró y luego me miró con una sonrisa -Creo que mi edad de rebeldía se adelantó un poco- Soltó una pequeña risa- Cuando apenas tenía 7 años hacía sufrir a mis tíos con mis travesuras, ellos me regañaban constantemente y cuando cumplí 9 años decidí que ya no quería vivir con ellos, no me dejaban ser quien era y siempre me ponían normas muy estrictas, así que huí – Dijo en tono calmado mientras mis ojos se abrieron de repente

- ¿Te escapaste cuando tenías apenas 9 años?- Pregunté asombrada

Él sonrió –Sí, admito que no fue la mejor idea que he tenido… Tomé mi maleta y algunos ahorros que tenía de mi corta vida, simplemente me fui porque no me acomodaba a sus normas- Se quedó pensativo – Más que eso, me sentía como un intruso o como una carga para ellos y no quería serlo, quería valerme por mí mismo… Me fui a México, pasé varios meses valiéndome por mí mismo como quería pero no fue tan fácil como esperaba, cuando estaba a punto de volver a Canadá, conocí a Billy Black, él estaba de paso en Guadalajara… Supongo que lo has oído nombrar- Dijo levantando una ceja

- Algo así, sé que es un traficante de droga- Dije contrariada haciendo una mueca de confusión

- Sí, él me adoptó y se encargó de mí… Se comportó como un verdadero padre conmigo, me brindó un hogar, educación, comida, me crió como si yo fuera su hijo. Yo no sabía que él se dedicaba a traficar droga, hasta que me lo dijo cuando tenía 18 aunque yo ya sospechara y ¿su motivo?… Él quería que yo ocupara su puesto en un futuro- Pude ver la duda en sus ojos

- ¿No te gustaría?-

- Lo que dijo el Mayor Withlock en la discoteca es cierto –Suspiró y bajó su mirada- Yo me dedico a traficar todo tipo de droga, no solo heroína… La verdad no estoy orgulloso de eso, yo no quería que esto fuera mi vida, solo lo hice porque Billy me lo pidió y siento que es la única forma en la que le puedo agradecer y pagar todo lo que hizo por mí –

- ¿Y si le dices que no te quieres dedicar a eso?-

- No lo sé, es muy difícil, él solo confía en mí y no quiero defraudarlo-

Seguimos comiendo y empezamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido para aligerar el ambiente un poco, lo que me había dicho Jake era muy duro de asimilar y él lo había tenido que vivir, es más, lo estaba viviendo y yo solo podía imaginar cómo se sentía, así que no quise que lo siguiera hablando para que no se sintiera mal. Él pagó la cuenta y luego salimos a caminar por un lindo parque que yo no había visto en el tiempo que he estado aquí. Pasamos dos horas muy agradables, hasta que el celular de Jake empezó a sonar, él lo sacó de su bolsillo, vio la pantalla e hizo una mueca de disgusto pero al final contestó

*LLAMADA*

- ¿Sí?... Entendido… Todo listo, estaré allí en 20 minutos- Contestó en tono cortante

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Él se volteó a verme, una sonrisa de tristeza cruzó su rostro –Lo siento, me tengo que ir- A penas dijo

- No te preocupes, es tu trabajo y entiendo-

- Quiero volver a verte ¿Cuándo parte tu vuelo?- Preguntó más emocionado

- Me voy en dos días, pero también quiero volver a verte… Tal vez sea la última vez- Dije con algo de tristeza

- ¿Puedo seguir hablando contigo por teléfono?-

- Claro Jake, háblame todas las veces que quieras- Le sonreí

- Entonces tal vez te llame en uno de esto días para que nos veamos y si no es así te deseo un buen viaje-

- Gracias, espero verte pronto- Dije con una sonrisa sincera

Él se me acercó y por un momento pensé que nos íbamos a besar, pero luego pasó a depositar un beso en mi mejilla, me sonrojé de manera inmediata, él lo notó y solo me sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Me quedé en el parque por un tiempo más, repasando todo lo que Jake me dijo, también pensé en la discusión con Alice y que tendría que hablar con ella luego… no sé por qué razón, de un momento a otro empecé a pensar en Edward, en lo que pasó esta mañana. Encontré una silla libre en el parque, desde allí se veía un hermoso lago y me senté sin dejar de pensar en él ¿Se habría enfadado porque salí con Jake? Tal vez a él no le agradaba mucho pero de todas maneras me dijo que estaría bien y yo no quería que cambiara nuestra relación de casi amigos, solo por eso… empecé a darme cuenta que me gustaba mucho hablar con él, podía decirle lo que fuera y él me comprendía o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo, Edward era como mi escape y no quería que estuviera enojado conmigo.

Empecé a caminar, todavía no quería regresar al hotel entonces decidí recorrer los lugares que no había visto, unas calles más abajo del parque, encontré una librería muy grande y entré solo para curiosear un poco, algunos libros me llamaban mucho la atención pero no me animaba a comprarlos, hasta que vi el de Romeo y Julieta, leí el resumen de la parte de atrás y me gustó mucho así que lo compré sin pensarlo dos veces. Me fui muy emocionada hasta el hotel para empezar mi lectura cuanto antes.

Llegué al pent-house y al parecer Edward se había ido porque no lo encontré por ningún lado, me senté en el sillón de cuero donde él suele ponerse a leer y yo hice lo mismo, prácticamente pasé el resto de mi tarde leyendo, hasta que noté que se había hecho de noche y entonces me levanté del sillón y fui por un vaso de leche para seguir con mi lectura. A los pocos minutos Edward entró con la misma expresión en su rostro con la que se fue, pero abrió los ojos cuando me vio leer y luego volvió a su actitud desinteresada, detrás de Edward venían Alice tomada de la mano de Jasper, quien era el único que se podía decir que estaba realmente feliz porque cuando Alice me vio trató de sonreír pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

- Hola Bella- Dijo Jasper rompiendo el silencio - ¿Estás leyendo?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido

- Si, es hora de probar cosas nuevas… Ya sé porque a Edward le gusta tanto esto- Sonreí y volteé a ver a Edward para ver si con eso quitaba la expresión fría en su rostro, fallé miserablemente porque seguía igual

- Me alegro pero yo me tengo que ir porque adelantaron mi vuelo para mañana temprano- Dijo haciendo mala cara, miró a Alice con tristeza. Se despidió de todos nosotros y se fue sin decir más

- Creo que yo también iré a descansar… Buenas noches- Dijo Edward y se fue a su habitación

Alice se quedó en el umbral de la puerta con la cabeza agachada, quería hablar con ella, sabía que la partida de Jasper la hacía muy triste, sin embargo mi maldito orgullo no me dejaba.

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que también me voy- Dijo Alice en tono cortante interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- Bien- Solo dije eso y volví a leer, castigándome mentalmente por ese maldito orgullo que no me dejaba hacer las cosas bien

Ella se giró, tomó el pomo de la puerta, luego se quedó quieta y de nuevo volteó a verme con los ojos llorosos – No podemos seguir disgustadas por él- Dijo viéndome a los ojos

- Él no tiene la culpa- Dije de forma calmada

- ¿Entonces quién la tiene?- Preguntó disgustada

Yo agaché la cabeza – Nosotras- Me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a ella – No debí ponerme furiosa porque tú intentabas protegerme… Lo siento-

- Y yo no debí molestarme porque ibas a salir con Jacob… También lo siento- Ella empezó a llorar y me abrazó, yo le devolví el abrazo y luego nos sentamos en el sillón

- Bueno ¿Ya todo quedó arreglado?- Dije con una sonrisa

- No todo- Yo fruncí el ceño y me quedé mirándola… Su expresión pronto cambió a una sonrisa – Tienes que contarme como te fue con el perro- Dijo en tono despectivo pero no pudo ocultar su emoción

- Bien, me contó cómo se volvió traficante… Te dije que las cosas no eran lo que parecían- Dije con una sonrisa de triunfo

- ¿Te lo confesó?- Preguntó asombrada

Yo asentí y le empecé a decir todo lo que me había dicho Jake, ella solo hacía caras de sorpresa cuando yo le conté sobre cómo conoció a Billy y que ya no quería hacer parte del negocio. Al final, parecía que ella lo aceptaba un poco más pero aun así no le agradaba del todo. Yo creo que casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que creí que me iba a besar y en lugar de eso, depositó un beso en mi mejilla, ella se emocionó pero no entendí si fue para bien o para mal, decía muchas cosas que me dejaban confundida y no sabía que pensar

- ¿Entonces esperabas que te besara?- Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos

Yo me quedé sorprendida por la pregunta y luego negué con la cabeza – No lo sé, supongo que si lo hubiera hecho tal vez no me hubiera molestado- Me encogí de hombros

- Entonces te gusta- Dijo más en tono de afirmación

- Nunca me había pasado esto, él es muy parecido a mí, tenemos los mismos gustos y me hace reír… Me trata como su amiga y a la vez es como si quisiera algo más conmigo, pero no sé si arriesgarme… No sé lo que pueda pasar- Me quedé pensando un momento – Igual no importa, porque probablemente no lo volveré a ver- Dije con algo de tristeza

- Tal vez él vaya a Forks algún día- Dijo Alice dándome esperanza

Negué con la cabeza - Él prácticamente no sabe nada de mí, no le dije que vivía en Forks ni que era princesa, a duras penas él sabe que Edward es mi esposo y eso porque fue el mismo Edward quien le dijo-

- ¿Está coqueteando contigo sabiendo eso?- Preguntó de nuevo con un tono de sorpresa y algo de disgusto. Yo asentí en silencio – Si no lo viera, te lo juro que no lo creería- Hizo un mueca tratando de recordar algo – Cambiando de tema ¿Sabes por qué Edward está tan raro?-

- Desde esta mañana está así, cuando le dije de mi cita con Jake, pensé que se le pasaría- Me encogí de hombros

Ella soltó un grito pequeño – Lo sabía, sabía que Edward estaba celoso pero no le dije nada- Daba pequeños brinquitos, emocionada

- Si sigues gritando lo va a escuchar- Traté de calmarla

- Bueno, es que solo eso podía explicar ese mal humor de hoy, Jasper y yo vinimos cerca de las 4 de la tarde y él parecía un zombi - Dijo con cara de asombro

– Ya basta de eso, no quiero seguir hablando de Jake o de Edward, en este momento hay un lío en mi cabeza- Dije tratando de despejar mi mente

- Ok, entonces te contaré algo que me pasó hoy- Yo me emocioné y sonreí al ver su rostro – Emmet me llamó y le dije, que me iría contigo y me dijo que ya casi se acababa su contrato de trabajo entonces que nos encontraríamos en dos semanas- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Me alegro mucho, quiero conocer a Emmet-

- Te adelantaré algo para que no te sorprendas- Hizo un gesto y se quedó pensativa – Él es grande, musculoso, fuerte, tiene cabello corto, rizado y café oscuro, sus ojos son más oscuros que los míos-

- Por tu descripción supongo que es estricto y no sonríe-

Ella se empezó a reír - ¿Emmet? No, él es todo lo contrario, créeme cuando te digo que es un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, él es incluso peor que Jasper haciendo bromas- Soltó una risa de nuevo – Lo entenderás cuando lo conozcas- Yo sonreí y asentí, ella miró su reloj y suspiró – Me tengo que ir a dormir, le prometí a Jasper que iría a despedirlo al aeropuerto- Dijo con algo de tristeza

- Tranquila Alice, sé que te hará mucha falta… Pero el tiempo se pasa volando y cuando menos lo esperes él ya estará contigo en Forks-

- ¿Crees que él viaje hasta Forks por mí?- Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos

- No lo creo, estoy segura de ello- Le brindé una sonrisa – Ahora ve a descansar, mañana iremos de compras cuando dejes a Jasper en el aeropuerto… Iré por ti-

Alice saltó de emoción, se despidió de mí con un abrazo y luego se fue, yo me dirigí hasta mi habitación para descansar, la salida de hoy me dejó exhausta. Me dormí más rápido de lo que pensé que lo haría.

…

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, me alisté muy rápido para poder salir lo más antes posible, sabía que Alice no era una persona del todo paciente y tampoco me gustaba hacerla esperar. Me puse algo cómodo y salí a la cocina por mi desayuno, Edward ya estaba allí, su semblante estaba duro, pensativo y tenía su vista clavada en la comida

- Hola- Dije en tono alegre y con una sonrisa en mi rostro

- Hola- Respondió él con frialdad

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Quería que él mismo me confirmara por qué estaba molesto conmigo, aunque sea que me dijera que fue por la cita con Jake, pero no quería que volviera a su actitud de antes, quería verlo sonreír

- No ¿Por qué?- Preguntó en tono sínico

- Es que tú…- Él me interrumpió

- Sí, yo soy así ¿Recuerdas? Frío, calculador, monótono… ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?- Espetó en tono molesto. Por primera vez en la mañana me miró a los ojos, pero no reflejaban más que furia y algo de cinismo, tuve miedo al verlo así.

- Esta última semana no te comportaste así- Dije con tristeza de que ese Edward que trató de ser mi amigo no volviera y solo me quedara su recuerdo, él no dijo nada más y enfocó la vista de nuevo en su comida, yo suspiré y me senté en la silla que estaba frente a él - ¿Estás molesto porque fui a una cita con Jake?- Pregunté sin rodeos

Él se tensó – No, tú ya lo has dicho muchas veces, eres libre de hacer y salir con quién quieras- Usó un tono de furia por lo que no me quedó ninguna duda de que si era por eso que estaba molesto

- Entonces no entiendo por qué si estás tratando de hacer que nos llevemos bien, de un momento a otro te comportas indiferente conmigo y hasta parece que estás molesto- Dije fingiendo duda, solo quería que él me respondiera con la verdad

- No estoy molesto, ya te lo dije, no soy nadie para decirte con quien estar y con quien no ¿Acaso debería estar molesto por algo?-

Yo negué con la cabeza – Eres imposible- Dije soltando un suspiro

Pasaron algunos minutos en lo que nos ignorábamos y teníamos la vista fija en el desayuno, estábamos concentrados comiendo como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello

Edward terminó con el terrible silencio que nos acompañaba- Lo siento- Dijo a penas en un susurro, yo me quedé viéndolo intrigada – Siento ponerme así pero no me puedo controlar-

- No todo es un campo de batalla, a veces solo tienes que dejarte llevar- Dije viéndolo a los ojos

Él asintió en silencio, no dijimos nada más y no sabía si ya había arreglado todo o simplemente estábamos peor que antes ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo me estaba preocupando por Edward? ¿Por qué quería que él volviera a tratar de ser mi amigo? ¿Por qué quería verlo sonreír? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Ya me había quedado claro que no lo odiaba del todo, tampoco sentía desprecio debido a lo que pasó en esta semana ¿Entonces que sentía por él? No me podía gustar como decía Alice, esa posibilidad estaba completamente descartada, entonces tal vez sentía aprecio y me agradaba su compañía ¿Cómo amigos? Sí, quizás eso era o conocidos que se estaban convirtiendo en amigos, hasta ahí llegaría nuestra relación, nada más allá.

Terminé mi desayuno y fui a mi habitación para tomar mi bolso, en la sala Edward estaba sentado leyendo

- Me voy de compras con Alice- Dije con una sonrisa

- Espero que te diviertas- Él dejó su libro sobre el sillón y se levantó, caminó lentamente hasta mí y tomó mis manos – En serio lamento haberme comportado así- Me miró a los ojos, vi que estaba arrepentido pero también, sus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca había visto en nadie que no fuera él

Nos estábamos acercando poco a poco, estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia, nuestros labios amenazaban con juntarse, a estas alturas no me importaba nada, mi cuerpo logró callar mi mente, haciendo que dejara de pensar y solo me dejaba llevar por sus hermosos ojos que me tenían como en una especie de trance… Sentí que algo se movía en mi bolso y traté de dejarlo pasar luego el sonido de mi celular, me sacó del trance y me hizo volver a la realidad, bajé la mirada y me separé de él lentamente. Tomé mi celular y ni siquiera vi la pantalla, a duras penas alcancé a oprimir el botón para contestar

*LLAMADA*

- ¿Hola?- Pregunté un poco aturdida sin dejar de ver a Edward, quien tenía una expresión que no pude descifrar, como una mezcla entre desilusión y enojo

- ¿Dónde estás?- Sentí la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea

- Oh lo siento Alice, me olvidé… Estoy en el hotel pero llegaré lo más pronto que pueda- Dije apenada

- Ok, te espero-

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Guardé el celular de nuevo en mi bolso, Edward seguía mirándome y yo no sabía qué hacer ahora, no sabía que decirle, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, si no me hubiera dejado llevar por las emociones y por las reacciones de mi cuerpo, esto no me estaría pasando – Diablos ¿Por qué dejo de pensar cuando estoy junto a él?- Me pregunté mentalmente. Seguíamos inmóviles sin nada que decir, hasta que yo decidí romper el silencio

- Debo irme- Dije soltando un suspiro involuntario, me giré hacia la puerta para abrirla y sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi brazo, volví a verlo, él me estaba sonriendo con tristeza

-No te…-Se quedó pensando por un momento y luego suspiró – Que te diviertas- Terminó soltando mi brazo y abrió la puerta para que yo saliera

Le sonreí un poco confundida, había algo que me iba a decir pero al final se arrepintió, pensé en las posibles palabras ¿Qué quería decir con "No te…"? Podría ser no te demores o no te preocupes o… no te vayas, no sabía que pensar, estaba bastante confundida. Apresuré los pasos para llegar más rápido hasta donde estaba Alice, sin embargo no logré dejar de pensar en Edward y en el beso que casi nos damos ¿Yo quería eso? ¿Quería que me besara? ¿Por eso no hice nada para detenerlo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Si afirmaba que quería que me besara entonces estaría admitiendo que me gusta y eso no puede ser posible de ninguna manera.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba en la entrada del aeropuerto, Alice corría hacía mí con sus brazos extendidos y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, traté de liberar mi mente de los pensamientos que tenía con Edward y me concentré en apoyar a Alice por lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Una vez estuvimos juntas, ella me abrazó y sentí unos pequeños sollozos viniendo de su boca, yo solo la abracé más fuerte para que se sintiera apoyada

-Se fue Bella- Me vio y sus ojos grises estaban inundados en lágrimas

- Tranquila… Piensa que él volverá pronto y estarán juntos- Traté de calmarla

- Lo extrañaré mucho-

- Volverá- Le sonreí – Ahora no quiero que llores más, vamos de compras para que cuando llegue te vea con la mejor ropa del mundo y más hermosa de lo que ya eres, no me queda ninguna duda de que se enamorará más de ti… si eso es posible- Dije lo último casi en un susurro pero ella lo escuchó

- Él no está enamorado de mí- Su pálida piel pronto se volvió roja, nunca la vi sonrojarse tanto

- ¿Lo dudas?- Dije en tono sarcástico – No va a demorar en pedirte que sean novios- Solté una risa al ver como ella pasaba por todos los tonos existentes de rojo

- No te voy a mentir, me gustaría que eso pasara- Dijo con una sonrisa tímida

- Va a pasar, estoy segura de ello- Recordé que la había hecho esperar mucho y traté de disculparme – Oh por cierto, lamento haberme demorado- Dije con pena

Ella movió su mano restándole importancia – No te preocupes, sé que fue Edward quien te distrajo- Ella sonrió y yo me quedé mirándola con los ojos abiertos – Él era la única distracción para ti que había en el hotel… Espero no haber interrumpido- Se sonrojó

- No interrumpiste, de hecho me salvaste de mis impulsos- Dije sonriendo

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundida

Yo empecé a contarle todo detalladamente y ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba bastante intrigada y emocionada. Al terminar mi relato ella bajó la cabeza – No debí llamar- Dijo como si se estuviera castigando mentalmente

- No te preocupes… Por algo pasan las cosas-

Dejamos la conversación de lado y nos fuimos de compras todo el día como lo planeamos, caminamos por todos los sitios que yo no había visto, entramos a muchas tiendas y centros comerciales buscando blusas, jeans, pantalones, chaquetas, bolsos, vestidos, zapatos y accesorios. Salimos a almorzar cuando nuestro estómago empezó a reclamar por comida y luego seguimos con nuestro día de chicas hasta que se llegó la noche y tuvimos que volver al hotel. Una vez estuvimos en el lobby, nos desplomamos en los sillones y dejamos las bolsas en el piso

- Fue un día agotador- Dijo Alice dando un suspiro

- Mañana nos espera uno igual- Levanté una ceja y volteé a ver a Alice, quería ver como reaccionaba

- No puedo, tengo que ir a hacer el papeleo para que me dejen volver a Forks-

- Yo puedo acompañarte-

- Me gustaría que me acompañaras pero no quiero que te aburras conmigo, además no es muy divertido y prefiero que disfrutes tu último día aquí- Dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Estás segura?-

- Si, completamente- Dijo decidida

Ella se levantó del sillón y tomó las bolsas, yo la imité y las dos nos fuimos hacía el elevador para ir a descansar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Alice y yo nos despedimos cuando ella llegó a su piso. Busqué las llaves del pent-house y Edward no estaba, dejé las bolsas en mi habitación y luego volví a la sala para llevarme la gran sorpresa de que él estaba allí, me dejé caer en el sofá y él se sentó en el sillón delante de mí.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?- Preguntó con una sonrisa

- Demasiado agotador, no creo que pueda levantarme de la cama mañana- Suspiré - ¿Qué tal estuvo el tuyo?-

- Tranquilo, en la mañana me la pasé leyendo y por la tarde salí a caminar por ahí-

- ¿Conociste sitios nuevos?- Pregunté emocionada

- Sí, se puede decir que si… La mayoría solo fueron parques y algunas bibliotecas- Yo sonreí, él se quedó mirándome fijamente y sin querer solté un pequeño bostezo – Dejaré que descanses, mañana será otro día- Su tono de voz estaba bastante animado

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mí tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar, al momento que la tomé sentí que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, empezando por mi mano y despertando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas en un solo segundo, sentí como me estremecí y entonces me levanté del sofá para encontrarme con los ojos de Edward que me miraban fijamente, en sus labios se curvó una sonrisa, yo me sonrojé seguido bajé la mirada y recordé que esto no podía pasar, ya establecí que Edward no podía ser más que mi amigo, eso era todo

- Buenas Noches- Dije soltando su mano lentamente, empecé a caminar con dirección a mi habitación, volteé al sentir su mirada en mí y le sonreí – Mañana nos vemos- No dije nada más y entré a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta

Suspiré y luego me puse mi pijama pensando en los hermosos ojos de Edward mirándome fijamente, luego su perfecta sonrisa y yo, en ese momento ya estaba de rodillas tratando de coordinar mis pensamientos para no desvanecerme allí mismo. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas, no sabía que pensar, se supone que yo decidí que Edward solo fuera mi amigo y me agradaba su compañía ¿Podría ser que Alice tiene razón? ¿A mí me gusta Edward? En otro momento hubiera negado esto hasta el cansancio, ahora, no sé qué pensar… Esa es la única explicación que encuentro a todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

Me tumbé en mi cama, esta impotencia de no poder manejar mis propios sentimientos me desespera… Ya no quiero sentirme así, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes… Me quedé pensando… -Esta es mi última noche aquí, mañana volveré a Forks y entonces todo volverá a la normalidad, Edward y yo seguiremos ignorándonos… Todo volverá a ser igual- Pensé para mí misma y me dormí teniendo esa idea en mente.

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les pareció? En todo caso, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Awwww Bella ya se está empezando a dar cuenta de lo que siente por Edward, que hermoso *.*


	8. Citas & Disgustos - Parte 2

Capítulo 6: Citas & Disgustos – Parte 2

POV Bella

A la mañana siguiente, tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, traté de recordar mi sueño pero solo podía recordar a Edward en él, ¿Qué estaría soñando? O más importante ¿Por qué estaba soñando con él? Me despertaron unos leves toques en la puerta y luego oí la voz de Edward al otro lado de la habitación

- ¿Estás despierta?- Preguntó con un tono de voz ligeramente alto para que lo escuchara

- Ahora sí- Respondí con voz adormilada – Salgo en 15 minutos-

Oí los pasos de Edward que se alejaban lentamente, me levanté de la cama de un salto y me fui a la ducha para asearme lo más rápido posible, al salir escogí ropa informal, con mis converse rotos, mi jeans y una blusa con estampado. Estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación cuando escuché el sonido de mi celular y me aproximé a contestar la llamada sin si quiera ver quién era

*LLAMADA*

- ¿Hola?- Dije mientras cepillaba mi cabello

- Bella, soy Jake… Recordé que hoy es tu último día aquí y quería saber si te gustaría salir a caminar por ahí para despedirte de tu viaje-

- Ammm sí, me encantaría… Pero todavía tengo cosas que hacer antes de salir a divertirme, no he terminado de empacar y todo eso-

- Ok si te desocupas antes de tiempo, háblame-

- Lo haré- Dije sonriendo

- Claro está que eso no te salva de que yo vaya a despedirte al aeropuerto… A menos que tú te opongas- Dijo en tono de broma

- Me agrada la idea de que vayas a despedirme, te estaré esperando a las 6:30 de la tarde-

- Entonces nos vemos luego-

- Ok, hasta pronto Jake-

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me ponía muy mal pensar en el hecho de que tenía que volver a Forks, todo lo que estaba viviendo aquí era como un sueño, lo que sea que me estuviera pasando con Edward y la amistad con Jake… Pronto volvería a mi realidad y lo único que me quedaba de consuelo era que me podía llevar un pedacito de mi fantasía, Alice podría volver a Forks conmigo y entonces no me sentiría tan sola como normalmente estaba. Salí de la habitación recordando que Edward me estaba esperando en la sala y según mis cálculos, ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos. Me apresuré a salir y vi a Edward sentado en el sillón con las manos en la cabeza, vestido completamente informal así como yo, él levantó su vista y sonrió

- ¿Me tardé mucho?- Pregunté con algo de pena

- No tanto- Sonrió – Lamento haberte despertado-

- Ya no importa- Hice un ademán con mi mano para que no se preocupara – Mejor dime para que me llamaste-

Sentí como Edward se tensó y algo me decía que estaba teniendo una lucha interna o tomando valor para hacer algo ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? Su suspiro me sacó de mis pensamientos y él empezó a hablar – Ayer salí a caminar y por alguna razón pensé que era buena idea divertirnos en nuestro último día aquí- Sonrió

- Pienso lo mismo, pero no he empezado a empacar y todavía está lo de Alice, entonces no sé a qué hora podré divertirme-

Soltó un suspiro de frustración - Entonces no tiene sentido que conserve esto- Dijo en tono desanimado señalando la mesa de centro

Habían unos boletos pero no pude reconocer de qué eran, me acerqué a la mesa mientras Edward suspiraba de nuevo y se iba a su habitación, en el momento que leí los boletos no lo podía creer, eran dos entradas para ir a un parque de diversiones, nunca lo habría imaginado y menos de Edward, la idea de que él estuviera en un sitio así era algo interesante para ver y más que disfrutaría mucho mi día en un lugar así. Tomé los boletos y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, él estaba sentado en su cama con su celular en la mano

- ¿Ya no quieres ir?- Hice un puchero y él fijó su atención en mí

- Tú fuiste la que me dio a entender que estaba muy ocupada para salir- Dijo levantando la ceja y en tono triste con un toque de enojo implícito en él

- Pues sería una lástima desperdiciar de esa forma los boletos- Usé un tono triste, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado

- ¿Segura que no estás demasiado ocupada?- Dijo dudoso

Solté una risita – Vamos Edward, ni que me tardara una eternidad en empacar, además Alice está haciendo todo el papeleo para su regreso a Forks y con lo hiperactiva que es, dudo que me necesite- Dije emocionada, él se quedó pensando – En serio quiero ir- Dije poniendo mi mejor cara

Él sonrió- Estás peor que una niña chiquita- Movió su cabeza en forma de negación – Vamos a desayunar y luego salimos ¿Te parece?-

- Perfecto- Dije levantándome de la cama de un salto y salí a la cocina corriendo, entonces me di cuenta que Edward no venía detrás de mí y volví a la habitación - ¿Qué esperas? No podemos perder el tiempo- Dije animada y lo halé del brazo hasta llegar a la cocina.

Allí encontré los dos desayunos y me senté en mi puesto habitual para empezar a comer, Edward también se sentó al frente de mí, rápidamente terminé todo lo que había en mi plato y Edward solo comía a una velocidad normal mientras me miraba con asombro, me paré de la silla de un salto

- Iré a buscar mi bolso y cuando vuelva quiero que estés en la puerta con tu chaqueta puesta- Dije en tono demandante pero a la vez relajado, procurando que él se diera cuenta que solo se trataba de una inofensiva broma, por la sonrisa que me mostró supongo que lo entendió

Rápidamente fui a mi habitación, tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta y de pronto un leve pensamiento se cruzó por mi mente - ¿Por qué estaba casi que rogándole a Edward que fuéramos a ese parque de diversiones?- Me pregunté a mí misma… Luego de pensarlo por unos minutos, me di por vencida ya que no obtuve respuesta alguna, para alejar mi mente de esa pregunta solo me concentré en que esto que estaba viviendo era solo un sueño, una fantasía, cuando regresara a Forks todo volverá a ser igual, Edward y yo ignorándonos, apenas tratando de llevarnos bien, mientras tanto disfrutaré todo lo que pueda.

Salí de la habitación y Edward estaba muy obediente al lado de la puerta con su chaqueta de cuero y gafas oscuras, se veía tremendamente sexi en su pose de "chico malo", traté de volver a mi estado calmado y lo logré por unos segundos hasta que él se quitó sus gafas oscuras y fijó sus ojos verdes azulados en mí y luego me mostró mi sonrisa favorita, la que hacía que me derritiera a sus pies

- ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó él sin dejar de sonreír, solo que esta vez arqueó una ceja

Yo asentí en silencio, ya que mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que le mandaba mi cerebro, Edward abrió la puerta y luego se hizo a un lado para que yo saliera primero, como todo un caballero, saqué las gafas de sol de mi bolso y me las puse para después entrar al elevador.

…

Nos tomó solo veinte minutos llegar a nuestro destino, yo estaba bastante emocionada, eso se notaba en mi rostro lleno de alegría y con una gran sonrisa, tanto que mis mejillas empezaban a dolerme de tanto sonreír, pero no le tomé importancia. Edward estaba a mi lado bastante… no sé cómo describirlo, jamás en mi vida lo vi tan… indeciso, sí, esa era la palabra correcta, tal vez se sentía incómodo porque jamás había estado en un lugar así y tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea, solo recuerdo un vez que ambos estuvimos en un parque de diversiones y eso fue como a los 10 años, para ese tiempo, Edward permanecía serio mientras yo me inquietaba por cada cosa que veía… Comparándolo con el ahora, no había mucha diferencia, excepto por el tiempo que transcurrió… Tal vez por eso yo estaba tan emocionada, no había ido a un parque de diversiones hace mucho tiempo y lo poco que recuerdo es que no me dejaban subir a algunos juegos que eran para mayores o que no tenía la estatura necesaria para entrar, eso me frustraba mucho, pero ahora no tenía ningún impedimento.

El parque estaba medio desocupado, lo que era bueno porque casi no había fila para entrar a las atracciones

- ¿Por dónde comenzamos?- Preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, me giré a verlo y parecía bastante aturdido

- Mmmm deberíamos empezar por algo suave ¿Qué te parece… la casa de espejos?- Dije haciendo una mueca, la verdad no me gustaba mucho la idea, pero Edward fue el que consiguió las entradas y gracias a él, yo estaba aquí así que tenía que ir despacio y tratar de ser comprensiva

Edward frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándome - ¿Estás hablando en serio? - Dijo en tono de broma, yo me encogí de hombros y asentí – Pensé que te gustaban las atracciones con un poco más de… adrenalina ¿También cambiarás eso?- Preguntó para después soltar una pequeña risita

-¿Entonces qué propones?- Arqueé una ceja demostrándole que lo estaba retando

El hizo una mueca, luego miró todo el parque en busca de alguna atracción que le interesara – El apocalipsis- Dijo decidido

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita que luego se alargó un poco más de lo que yo esperaba - ¿Estás seguro que puedes soportarlo? Parece demasiada emoción para alguien como tú-

Sonrió - Pruébame- Dijo con el mismo tono de decisión que había usado hace poco y luego caminó firme hasta donde se encontraba, lo que parecía ser, nuestra primera parada en el parque de diversiones

Entramos muy rápido y nos abrochamos los cinturones con toda la seguridad que requería la atracción, sentí una descarga inmensa de adrenalina cuando el juego empezó a funcionar, los cinturones estaban un poco sueltos por lo que me daba la impresión que me podría caer en cualquier momento pero no era así. Me reí mucho con las expresiones que Edward tenía en su rostro, gritaba como una persona normal pero había algo más, parecía que se estuviera muriendo del miedo y en un momento de descuido tomó mi mano y la apretó ligeramente fuerte, luego me miró y soltó un suspiro yo le sonreí para darle confianza, a pesar de que en ese momento no la tenía… todo mi cuerpo se estaba convulsionando internamente por el hecho de que Edward y yo tuviéramos las manos juntas, estaba experimentando muchas emociones al tiempo pero sin duda la que más me desestabilizaba era el simple toque de Edward.

…

Pasamos por todas las atracciones del parque, cada una más emocionante que la anterior, las que más me emocionaron fueron: la casa del terror, la montaña rusa y el barco pirata… Admito que el hecho de que Edward tomara mi mano en esas atracciones tenía mucha relación con toda la adrenalina que me invadía por dentro, a parte sentí algo más, en cada una de esas situaciones, él tomaba mi mano y me miraba como si… tuviera miedo de que en algún momento me pasara algo, yo no sabía que pensar sobre eso… Ya sabía que él sentía la necesidad de protegerme porque él mismo me lo dijo, aun así había algo que me dejaba completamente desconcertada.

Pasamos cerca de cinco horas disfrutando de todas las atracciones, cuando vi mi reloj, apenas eran las dos de la tarde, salimos un poco mareados del martillo y Edward estaba más pálido de lo normal, lo que me hizo sonreír, hasta que mi estómago empezó a rugir

- ¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja

- Un poco, vamos a comer algo ligero y luego volvemos a los juegos-

Él asintió y nos fuimos a la plazoleta de comidas, donde pedimos una gaseosa y un hot dog… La verdad pasamos más tiempo riéndonos y haciendo bromas que lo que demoramos comiendo. Salimos de la plazoleta y seguimos con los juegos, entramos al pulpo y luego a los carros chocadores, ambos muy divertidos y ya me dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Con esa última atracción se podía decir que dimos por terminada la salida aunque yo todavía no me quería ir. De pronto vi un juego de tiro al blanco, bueno el juego consistía en que te daban una pistola de juguete con 5 balas y tenías que tumbar todos los paticos de hule que estaban en movimiento, luego vi un gran león de peluche y me encantó, decidí que tenía que ser mío

- ¿Puedo intentar en aquel juego?- Le dije a Edward señalando la carpa

Él miró su reloj y luego asintió – Todavía nos queda tiempo, vamos-

Yo sonreí y luego juntos caminamos con dirección al juego, le di un billete al encargado del juego y él me dio la pistola, yo la tomé emocionada y los patitos se empezaron a mover, no pensé que fuera tan complicado, a simple vista parecía sencillo, traté de apuntar y en el momento que apretaba el gatillo, fallaba mi puntería… Así intenté tres veces más hasta que me di por vencida, sintiéndome completamente frustrada – Ese león ya no será mío- Pensé para mí mientras daba media vuelta y empecé a caminar, Edward tomó mi brazo con suavidad y me hizo verlo

- ¿Puedo intentarlo?- Dijo mientras me cegaba con su sonrisa perfecta

- Claro- Traté de volver a la normalidad

Juntos dimos dos pasos, volviendo a la carpa… El encargado me miró con una sonrisa burlona, como diciéndome - ¿Esta chica no se dará por vencida?- Yo simplemente lo ignoré, al parecer Edward se dio cuenta y se puso serio, él dejó un billete sobre la barra y luego le entregaron la pistola. Fue muy interesante verlo con una pistola en la mano, solo la llevaba cuando iba de combate y yo nunca lo había visto… Se veía tremendamente sexi y yo estaba babeando, traté de concentrarme de nuevo en algo más que no fuera él y su perfecta existencia - ¿QUÉ? Al parecer me estoy volviendo loca ¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso?- Me regañé mentalmente y luego me quedé asombrada al ver que Edward derribaba dos patos de un solo tiro, con agilidad y destreza derribaba cada uno de los objetivos hasta que en poco tiempo terminó y dejó el arma en la barra con tranquilidad.

El encargado se quedó viéndolo con asombro – Excelente… ¿Qué premio desea señor?- Dijo él tratando de ocultar su asombro y mostrando todos los peluches

- Ese- Dijo él señalando el león

El encargado bajó el peluche y se lo entregó a Edward - Aquí tiene-

Él se volteó con el peluche y me miró, sonrió y luego me tendió el peluche, yo me sonrojé – Es para ti, sabía que solo estabas jugando para poder ganarlo- Dijo con la misma sonrisa impecable de antes

Yo estiré un poco mis brazos para tomarlo, seguía sonrojada mientras lo veía totalmente embobada por su sonrisa y sus ojos fijos en mí, en eso, nuestro dedos alcanzaron a tocarse por un momento y volví a sentir esa descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, lentamente deslicé mis dedos hasta no sentir más contacto con él… Bajé mi cara aún sonrojada y Edward soltó el peluche para dejarlo en mis manos

- Gracias- Dije con algo de pena, tratando de evitar que mi cara se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba

- No hay de qué…- Desvió su mirada hacía otro lugar y yo me tranquilicé - ¿Quieres hacer algo más o nos vamos?-

- Todavía no me quiero ir… ¿Tenemos tiempo para una atracción más?- Hice un puchero para que no se pudiera negar

Miró su reloj – Si, pero solo una- Dijo lo último en tono de advertencia - ¿Qué propones?-

Miré todo el lugar en busca de alguna atracción a la que no hayamos entrado y que fuera divertida - ¿Karts?- Pregunté emocionada

Él soltó una risita - ¿En serio? ¿Te gustaría perder?- Preguntó sin dejar de reír

Solté una risa burlona - ¿Tú? ¿Ganarme en Karts? Si a penas conduces a 60 kilómetros por hora y ¿esperas ganarme?- Arqueé una ceja

- ¿Esa afirmación es un reto? - Sonrió de medio lado y yo asentí decidida – Bueno, si estás tan segura de que puedes vencerme ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos un poco más interesante?- Dio un paso hasta mi

- Excelente ¿Qué se te ocurre?- Mi sonrisa se ensanchó más e involuntariamente di un paso hacia él mostrando determinación

- El perdedor tendrá que invitar al ganador a una cena en la primera noche que regresemos a Forks-

- Okey, me gusta… Prepara tu billetera porque ordenaré lo más costoso del menú-

Me acerqué aún más a él, nuestros pechos estaban a unos cuantos centímetros y no contentos con eso, sentí que los dos nos estábamos acercando peligrosamente, mi cuerpo no recibía las ordenes de mi cerebro al tratar de alejarme de él, su sonrisa me tenía completamente embobada, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonta de dejar de mirar sus labios para concentrarme en sus penetrantes ojos, eso era peor de hipnotizante que su sonrisa… No sabía que más hacer, estaba perdida… Ahora sí, caería en los impulsos de mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios apenas alcanzaron a rozarse, de pronto escuché una voz conocida que me sacó de mi "sueño", bajé mi cara sonrojada y luego volteé a ver al dueño de aquella voz

- Bella, no lo puedo creer… Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo con una sonrisa corriendo hasta donde me encontraba y luego me abrazó

- Alec- A penas alcancé a decir saliendo de mi trance, terminado el abrazo sentí que Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Solo vas a decir eso?- Preguntó Alec en tono de broma – Yo te recordaba más expresiva ¿Qué pasó contigo?- Me dio su mejor sonrisa

- Lo siento- Intenté excusarme y recobrar mi estado natural después de casi besar a Edward – Me alegra verte Alec, ya que lo mencionas ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora que lo recuerdo, no me llamaste como lo prometiste- Sonreí para que mi reproche no se hiciera tan evidente

-Esa es la Bella que recuerdo- Arqueé una ceja para que respondiera mi pregunta y él se quedó pensativo - Estuve ocupado este tiempo y no me lo vas a creer pero se me perdió tu número y con ello también perdí todo contacto contigo- Miró a Edward de arriba a abajo– Y por lo que veo, tú también estuviste ocupada-

No sabía que responderle a eso ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿La versión oficial o la verdad? ¿Éramos o no esposos? Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, traté de concentrarme en buscar una respuesta, por suerte, Edward notó que yo no sabía que decir y decidió por mí la versión que utilizaríamos, me dio un leve apretón en la mano, lo que significaba que mentiríamos y daríamos la versión oficial, éramos esposos y los próximos reyes de Forks

- Mmmm si un poco- Tomé aire y le di una sonrisa – Te quiero presentar a mi esposo- Alec abrió los ojos de golpe, se nota que la noticia lo sorprendió, mientras yo rogaba al cielo que Edward no sonara tan serio y rígido como generalmente lo hacía, de lo contrario, yo estaría en graves problemas, Alec me conocía bien y sabía que yo nunca me casaría con alguien frío y controlador

Edward levantó su mano y se la tendió a Alec - Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen- Dijo en tono serio, en ese momento, empecé a maldecir mentalmente, tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a Alec después de esto

- Alec Vulturi- Dijo él estrechando su mano – Esto sí que no me lo esperaba- Dijo en tono de broma mientras una sonrisa aún más grande se instalaba en su rostro

- Yo tampoco- Dije en un susurro que solo Edward pudo escuchar

Alec aclaró su garganta y volvió a mirarme – Me refiero a que cuando estuvimos en la academia de defensa personal, tú casi no mencionaste nada de amigos y menos de novios… en menos de un año te vuelvo a ver y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que estás casada-

- Te lo hubiera dicho, pero nunca llamaste- Intenté excusarme y de paso reprocharle un poco más, el hecho de que no me había llamado.

- No vas a dejar de recordármelo ¿Verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa negando lentamente con su cabeza

- No- Dije en tono victorioso. Recordé que Edward estaba a mi lado, volteé a verlo y él estaba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente tratando de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando – Edward- Dije con una sonrisa haciendo que él fijara su atención en mi – Alec es un amigo, estuvo conmigo en la academia de defensa personal cuando tú estabas en Galveston-

- Ahh, eras tú - Dijo Alec como su hubiera descubierto la cura contra el cáncer

- ¿Yo?- Preguntó Edward confundido

Yo miré a Alec de manera intimidante. Mientras Edward estuvo en Galveston, Alec y yo fuimos a un bar después del entrenamiento, a manera de fiesta y yo terminé embriagándome, por esa razón es que tengo una concepción muy mala sobre el alcohol, me juré a mí misma no volverlo a hacer. Para ser sincera, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó esa noche y mucho menos recuerdo alguna palabra de lo que dije, pero según Alec, fue algo muy comprometedor con Edward, no recuerdo muy bien sus palabras exactas, él dijo algo como que yo estaba delirando porque mencionaba a un tal Edward que no podía sacar de mi corazón. No había recordado mi primera y única borrachera hasta ahora.

Alec volvió a su pose bromista y trató de relajarme con una sonrisa – Olvídalo- Dijo refiriéndose a Edward y siguió hablando – Yo veo que estoy interrumpiendo, mejor me voy… Te llamaré- Me dijo lo último soltando una pequeña risita

- No sé por qué creo que ya escuché eso antes, mejor déjame tu número y yo te llamo… Posiblemente desaparecerás por otro año- Bromeé

Él asintió e intercambiamos números de teléfono – Estaremos en contacto- Dijo y luego me abrazó – Hasta luego Edward, fue un gusto conocerte- Estrechó su mano

Edward asintió y los dos vimos como Alec se alejaba, volví a ver a Edward y no entendí la expresión que llevaba en su rostro, no sé cómo sentirme frente a eso y tampoco sé que decirle, después de que casi nos besamos y gracias al cielo llegó mi amigo a salvarme de los impulsos de mi cuerpo. Edward dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos hasta que yo lo alcancé y lo miré confundida

- Pensé que íbamos a los Karts- Hice un puchero

- Se nos hace tarde- Dijo serio y sin mirar el reloj

- Tú dijiste que teníamos tiempo-

- El tiempo justo, luego llegó tu amigo y nuestro tiempo se acabó, debemos volver o llegaremos tarde- El primer comentario me sonó como a celos ¿Edward estaba celoso y por eso se comportaba así? Tenía dos teorías: La primera eran los celos sin fundamento de Edward y la segunda, yo estaba delirando al imaginarme a Edward celoso…. Dejé de pensar porque la respuesta era demasiado obvia, yo estaba delirando, entonces me concentré en pensar en algo para que siguiéramos con nuestros planes y no volviéramos al hotel a empacar, como se suponía que deberíamos estar

- ¿A quién le importa la hora en la que lleguemos? De todos modos vamos a volver sin importar el día o la hora- Edward seguía serio mirando el suelo como si eso fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida, me di cuenta de que tenía que cambiar de estrategia porque a este paso no cumpliría con mi objetivo – Ahhh ya se lo que pasa… Tienes miedo de que te gane- Dije con una sonrisa y Edward levantó su mirada para verme, en su rostro también había una sonrisa

- Creo que ya te explique muchas veces que no podrías ganarme así quisieras- Por fin bajó la guardia, yo suspiré de alivio para mí misma –Edward volvió- Me dije mentalmente y no pude evitar sonreír

- ¿Entonces?- Pregunté haciendo un puchero

Él soltó un suspiro de rendición – Vamos- Dijo sonriendo

Llegamos hasta la zona de los karts, dejé mi peluche en una silla donde estaba todo el equipo de protección, el encargado nos entregó todos los implementos necesarios, primero un pasamontañas, luego un casco, unas gafas oscuras y por último un par de guantes a cada uno, yo estaba muy feliz poniéndome todo lo necesario y luego no sé porque me dio por voltear mi vista hasta donde estaba Edward, por suerte yo ya tenía puesto el casco con las gafas y no se podía ver que tenía mi boca y mis ojos abiertos a mas no poder, él se veía endemoniadamente sexi a tal punto que no podía controlar mis propios pensamientos, fijé mi vista en otro lugar… De pronto, los autos me parecieron el mejor objetivo para dejar de pensar en la imagen de Edward – Basta, esto es un sueño- Me repetí lentamente en mi cabeza hasta creérmelo por completo. Concentrada en esa frase, me dirigí hasta el auto que me había indicado el encargado, Edward también tomó su lugar y unos segundos después empezó la carrera.

Al principio tomé el primer lugar, había cerca de cuatro o tres personas más que estaban con nosotros, pero en mi mente era una competencia entre Edward y yo. La primera vuelta fue sencilla, yo iba liderando la carrera sin ningún esfuerzo; fue en la segunda vuelta cuando me empecé a preocupar, Edward y yo íbamos al mismo nivel, dejando a los demás atrás, en un momento él tomaba la delantera y luego yo, así fue durante toda la segunda vuelta y la mayor parte de la última. Vi la bandera a cuadros y abrí mis ojos de manera desorbitante al ver que Edward cruzaba la meta primero que yo, casi no lo podía creer. –Edward me ganó- Me dije mentalmente sin creérmelo, aun en estado de shock.

Me quité el casco, el pasamontañas y las gafas luego de que terminé en segundo lugar, Edward ya había hecho lo mismo y tenía una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro, que reflejaba triunfo. Me apuré a llegar hasta donde estaba él, pero primero teníamos que dejar nuestro equipo en su lugar respectivo, yo no decía nada, trataba de procesar todo, de repasar la carrera en mi mente y analizar el momento en el que me había ganado, hasta que las palabras de Edward me sacaron de mis pensamientos

- Excelente carrera… Estuvo bastante reñida- Dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su tono orgulloso

- La modestia no te queda- Dije con una sonrisa y luego tomé mi león para salir de la pista

Adelanté mi paso y él no decía nada, solo caminaba con la cabeza baja como si se estuviera lamentando por algo, o por lo menos eso pude percibir cuando volteé a verlo por sobre mi hombro unos cuantos segundos, sin que él se diera cuenta. Yo repasaba una y otra vez la carrera, eso me hizo reevaluarme a cerca de mis sentimientos por Edward, nunca pensé que él me fuera a ganar y mucho menos que viniera a un parque de diversiones conmigo… Tal vez me molestaba tanto la idea de que nos comprometieron que no me interesé en conocer a Edward mejor… sí, yo sabía cientos de cosas que él hacía a diario, sabía sus rutinas, sus pasatiempos, pero nunca quise saber por qué le gustaba todo eso o que su opinión al respecto de ciertas cosas… Él me mostró una fase muy diferente a la que yo creía conocer y todo eso pasó en nuestra luna de miel, donde se supone que ya nos deberíamos haber conocido por completo. Mientras caminaba, mi mente daba vueltas por tantos momentos diferentes que pasé con Edward y trataba de encontrar una pista que me dijera que él siempre fue así, que yo fui la que me negué a conocerlo, en eso, Edward se me adelantó y me miró a los ojos

- ¿Estás molesta?- Preguntó un tanto preocupado  
- No… admito que no me gusta perder… Pero tampoco es que sea una mala perdedora… Felicitaciones, te acabas de ganar una cena- Dije con una sonrisa sincera; estaba lejos de estar molesta, solo estaba pensativa y por eso no decía nada

- Que alivio- Soltó un suspiro – Pensé que me había excedido un poco al no darte la delantera en la última vuelta- Dijo con una sonrisa y luego hizo un gesto de haberse arrepentido por sus palabras

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Me dejaste adelantarme en la primera vuelta? – Pregunté casi atónita, ya decía yo que esa vuelta había sido demasiado sencilla

Él sonrió tímidamente, lo que me hizo confirmar mis sospechas, ahora si estaba molesta, él sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que me dejaran ganar, me sentía como una estúpida por no poder hacer las cosas por mí misma y que otros las hicieran por mí

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente con un toque de furia – Ahora si estoy enojada- Solté un suspiro para tranquilizarme y luego volví a caminar sin siquiera verlo de nuevo. Me detuve cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo, no me estaba sujetando con fuerza, sino era como algo más gentil de su parte, otra vez, aquellos choques eléctricos hicieron acto de presencia en todo mi cuerpo y me solté de su agarre porque sabía que si seguía así, terminaría cediendo.

- Lo siento- Volví a verlo, en sus ojos de verdad se notaba el arrepentimiento – No estaba pensando en dejarte ganar, solo quería que tuvieras algo de ventaja-

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunté furiosa - ¿Crees que no soy capaz de ganarte por mí misma?-

- No quise decir eso, tú malinterpretas todo lo que digo- Con lo último sonó un poco enfadado

- ¿Ahora la culpable soy yo?- Me hice la indignada

- Tú haces que…- Sé quedó pensando por un momento – Mejor vámonos, se nos hace tarde- Se dio media vuelta y ahora el que adelantaba su paso era él

Caminé detrás por unos minutos, luego igualamos la velocidad y caminamos uno al lado del otro, pero no decíamos nada, era un silencio bastante incómodo y prácticamente estábamos arruinando un perfecto día solo por una estúpida pelea… Solo porque él me dio la delantera en los Karts ¿Qué clase de inmadura era yo? Me sentí culpable por arruinar todo esto, por armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua… Ya era hora que dejara de comportarme como una niña, que dejara de hacer pataleta por cosas sin sentido y además, si Edward lo había hecho tendría que ser por alguna buena razón, no creo que lo hiciera simplemente para verme molesta.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Vamos a seguir ignorándonos por algo tan estúpido?- Decidí ser yo quién rompiera el silencio, después de todo, yo fui la que tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó. Él no dijo nada, solo me miró – okey- Tomé aire - Lamento enfadarme porque me diste la delantera en el juego ¿Contento?- Pregunté sarcásticamente a ver si con eso lograba algo, ya sabía que el solo esperaba una disculpa para aumentar más su ego

Hizo una mueca pensativa – Si, supongo que esa disculpa está bien- Dijo con tono orgulloso

Bufé por lo bajo – Llamaré a Alice para saber si ya está lista- Dije mirando mi reloj que me indicaba que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, solo tenía media hora para empacar mis cosas e ir por Alice. Saqué el celular de mi bolso y marque su número

*LLAMADA*

- Hoooolaaa- Escuché su voz cantarina del otro lado de la línea

- Hola Alice ¿Dónde estás?-

- Mmmm bueno, estaba en mi habitación del hotel preparando mi maleta y supongo que tú estás con Edward porque hace rato fui al pent-house y no los encontré… ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?- Se oía bastante emocionada

- Estuvo genial… ¿Entonces terminaste todo el papeleo?-

- SI, a decir verdad fue rápido… Pero no evadas mi comentario-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Traté de hacerme la desentendida del tema

- Yo sé que estuviste todo el día con Edward, así que dime-

- Estás loca, tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a Forks para saberlo- Dije con una sonrisa mientras Edward me miraba confundido

Escuché un chillido y luego un suspiro de su parte – Okey, solo dime que ya vienen por favor- Usó su tono de súplica y puedo jurar que estaba haciendo un puchero

- En 20 minutos estoy en tu puerta-

- Entonces ahora nos vemos… Bye- Dijo alegre y cortó la llamada

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido, igual si seguíamos caminando sería imposible que yo estuviera en 20 minutos con Alice. Llegamos en muy poco tiempo, Edward pagó al taxista lo que me dio más tiempo para ir a preparar mi equipaje, sabía que Edward ya había terminado de alistar sus maletas o de otra manera nunca habría salido hoy. Casi que volé por las escaleras ya que el elevador se tardaba demasiado, llegué con gotas de sudor en mi frente pero no me importó, las limpié y luego empecé a guardar toda mi ropa y las demás cosas que había traído, por último guardé los recuerdos para mis padres y mis suegros.

Como lo prometí, en 20 minutos estaba en la puerta de Alice, ella me abrió con una sonrisa y luego salió con sus maletas, solo nos saludamos y luego bajamos al lobby, donde Edward estaba pagando los gastos.

Él se dio media vuelta y nos miró – El auto llegó por nosotros- Dijo serio

-Edward amargado, frío y calculador volvió antes de tiempo- pensé para mí, no pude evitar sentirme triste por eso, pero me reconforté a mí misma recordando que yo sabía que todo esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano y era mejor despertarme ahora que no en Forks, en consecuencia de ello notaran mi pésima actuación… Porque, sí, lo admito, a veces mi estado de ánimo afectaba seriamente mi actuación y muchas personas no me creían las mentiras cuando estaba en ese estado, especialmente mis padres.

Solo hasta que salimos noté que Alice tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo el gran auto negro de vidrios polarizados, yo le di un ligero apretón a su mano para después sonreírle y eso pareció calmarla un poco. Uno de los encargados del hotel, tomó las maletas de Alice y luego las mías y las dejó en el auto, Alice y yo subimos a la parte trasera y luego Edward llegó y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Quién conducirá?- Preguntó Alice asombrada al ver a Edward a mi lado

- El chofer- Respondió él, de manera calmada

- ¿Tienen chofer?-

- Seremos los próximos reyes de Forks ¿Qué querías?- Me sorprendió que Edward utilizara de nuevo su tono de broma al responderle a Alice, pensé nunca volver a escucharlo así

Alice le dio una sonrisa tímida - ¿Cuánto demora el vuelo?-

- Supongo que no mucho, nuestro avión es muy rápido- Esta vez la que le respondí fui yo

- ¿Tienen avión privado?- Preguntó ella con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal

Edward y yo nos miramos y sonreímos a la par - ¿Cuándo estas nerviosa sueles hacer preguntas?- Le dije con una sonrisa

- Mmmm bueno, algo así- Respondió apenada

- No te preocupes… Estarás bien- Le sonreí de nuevo más que nada para tratar de darle confianza

El chofer encendió el auto y no demoramos mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, tomamos asiento en la sala de espera VIP, mientras preparaban nuestro avión. Fueron cerca de 10 minutos de espera, Edward estaba bastante enojado porque le gustaba que todo fuera puntual y perfecto, ya teníamos unos pocos minutos de retraso, Alice me haló del brazo

- Necesito ir al baño- Dijo con mucha insistencia

- ¿No puedes esperar hasta que estemos en el avión? Si nos vamos, de pronto nos llaman y ya estamos bastante retrasados- Traté de calmarla

Ella volteó su vista hacía algún lugar – No, no puedo ¿Vamos?- Ella se levantó de golpe y luego me haló del brazo, Edward me veía bastante divertido mientras Alice me halaba por todo lado, buscando un baño.

Lo encontramos y sinceramente, pensé que se tardaría más pero en lugar de eso, me sorprendí al verla con su expresión prevenida -¿Qué significa eso?- Me pregunté a mí misma, mientras caminábamos de nuevo a nuestros asientos, Edward estaba con una expresión tensa en su rostro, no quedaba sombra de la imagen que él tenía antes de irme. Alice y Edward estaban demasiado extraños y no sabía porque, pronto oí que alguien me llamaba, me volteé y vi a Jake agitando su mano para que lo reconociera, me puse de pie y fui corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo

- Viniste- Dije emocionada y al mismo tiempo feliz, sin terminar el abrazo

- Te lo prometí- Se alejó un poco de mí y luego me sonrió – Pensé que ya te habías ido y me estaba recriminando mentalmente… Hubiera llegado antes pero…- Lo interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios

- Shhhh, lo importante es que estás aquí- Lo abracé de nuevo

En eso, una de las azafatas se acercó a mí y me indicó que Alice ya estaba en el avión, volví mi vista hacía donde estaba Edward y él estaba de pie con su pose firme mirando a Jake como si lo quisiera matar, volví a la realidad cuando la azafata me dijo que el vuelo saldría en cinco minutos y yo ya debería estar en el avión. Se retiró para dejarme despedir de Jake

- Debo irme- Dije con una sonrisa de tristeza

- No sabes cuánto deseo que te quedes un tiempo más… Pero bueno, supongo que tendremos que vernos en otra ocasión-

- Estaremos en contacto, me encantaría verte de nuevo- Dije sincera, le di un último abrazo y él dejó otro beso en mi mejilla, me sonrojé al instante para después separarme lentamente de él y dirigirme hacía donde estaba Edward para irnos al avión.

En cuanto me acerqué a Edward él tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón, yo me quedé viéndolo confundida pero no le pregunté nada, porque se veía que estaba enfadado, su semblante estaba duro y firme como una roca. Lo dejé que me guiara hasta el avión, alcancé a ver por sobre mi hombro a Jake despidiéndose con su mano y yo solo le pude sonreír cálidamente. En cuanto entramos al avión, yo me senté al lado de Alice y sentí el ambiente tenso, intenté preguntar qué demonios les pasaba a los dos, pero preferí esperar a que las cosas se calmaran, me acomodé en mi asiento y me preparé para una corta siesta de regreso a Forks.

* * *

Este fue un capítulo demasiado emocionante, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y lo planeé miles de veces en mi cabeza, quería que saliera perfecto el último día que pasan Edward y Bella en su luna de miel. Pasaron bastantes cosas que seguramente emocionaron a más de una, el casi beso y las dos ocasiones en las que Edward estuvo celoso… Les prometo que el próximo capítulo va a estar mejor, Bella y Edward vuelven a Forks ¿Será posible que Edward vuelva a ser el hombre frio y calculador que Bella piensa que es? O ¿Seguirá siendo amigable con ella y tratará de conquistarla? Lo averiguaremos el próximo lunes


	9. Adios Fantasía Hola Realidad

Capítulo 7: Adiós fantasía… Hola realidad

POV Bella

No recuerdo haberme bajado del avión, la verdad estaba un poco desorientada; concentré mi cerebro en tratar de reconocer el lugar y estaba en el aeropuerto de Forks, pero ni Alice ni Edward estaban a mi lado, tal vez Edward se había ido… Pero ¿Alice? Ella no podría irse, no la creo capaz de hacer algo como eso y más si no ha venido hace un buen tiempo, aunque las cosas no han cambiado demasiado supongo que ella debe estar confundida. Giré mi vista por todas las direcciones para encontrarla y lo único que vi fue a Jake extendiéndome los brazos – Espera un segundo ¿Qué hace Jake aquí?- Me pregunté en mi mente. Cuando menos pensé, Jacob ya me tenía en sus grandes y musculosos brazos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté cuando nos alejamos un poco, no podía ocultar mi felicidad por volver a verlo en tan poco tiempo, pero si estaba bastante confundida ¿Cómo sabía él que yo vivo en Forks? Estoy más que segura que no se lo dije en ningún momento

- Vine por ti- Dijo con su espléndida sonrisa

Eso me dejó más confundida de lo que ya estaba – No entiendo- Le dije al mismo tiempo que sentí que mi ceño se fruncía

- Espero que no te moleste que yo esté aquí, pero es gracias a ti- él notó que yo seguía sin entender ninguna palabra de lo que él decía y se apresuró a explicarme – Verás, le comenté a Billy que no quería ser parte del negocio como tú me lo recomendaste y él no se opuso, dijo que solo quería verme feliz, luego fui directo al aeropuerto y le pregunté a una de las azafatas, qué destino tomarías y ella me dijo que venías a Forks, no lo pensé ni un segundo y tomé el primer avión que me trajera hasta ti-

- Me alegra que todo haya resultado bien- Le sonreí sinceramente, en serio me alegraba ver a Jake tan feliz de poder hacer lo que le gustaba, no solamente por cumplir con una responsabilidad con su padre adoptivo

- Como ya te lo dije, todo es gracias a ti- Se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego tomó mis manos – Tengo que decirte algo, tal vez te parezca precipitado pero es lo que siento y si no te lo digo ahora me explotaré- Soltó una pequeña risita y luego suspiró – Bella, tú me gustas, desde que te vi bailando en aquel bar y me gustaste aún más cuando empezamos a hablar y pude conocerte mejor, quiero y siento que debo conocerte aún más pero no solo como mi amiga ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo de golpe

Solté todo el aire que contenía en mis pulmones al escuchar la proposición de Jake, en ese instante solo un nombre vino a mi mente, Edward… No podía, tenía que convivir con él seis meses y luego podría irme

Suspiré un poco y luego miré a Jake, quien estaba expectante por mi respuesta – Jake, sabes que Edward es mi esposo… No puedo- A penas susurré lo último

- Yo sé que tú no lo amas y también sé que sientes algo por mí… Algo fuerte y ninguno de los dos podemos controlar eso- Me miró con más intensidad – Si quieres podemos ser novios en secreto y una vez te separes podemos hacerlo oficial ¿Te parece? Viajaríamos por todo el mundo… Seriamos libres, como siempre lo soñamos y estaremos juntos-

Serían seis meses en lo que yo estaría engañando a Edward y si al divorciarme de él, iba directo a los brazos de Jake, sería más que obvio que yo le estaba siendo infiel y por consiguiente quedaría como una vil perra, lo que sería si aceptaba… Sencillamente no podía hacerlo

- Jake, me encantaría irme contigo… Sabes que es lo que siempre he soñado- Tomé aire y luego continúe - Pero no puedo, primero está mi familia aquí en Forks y segundo mi compromiso con Edward… No puedo simplemente irme y dejarlo todo- Dije calmada tratando de que él me comprendiera

Vi la decepción en sus ojos pero aparte de eso, por alguna razón él me daba a entender que no se rendiría y que seguiría ahí hasta que yo aceptara, pronto escuche la voz de Alice llamándome

- Bella… Bella… Bella- Ella pronunciaba mi nombre de manera suave pero insistente

Me volteé a todos lados para verla, Jake me atrajo hacia él – No me dejes- Dijo casi en un susurro en forma de súplica. Volví a escuchar mi nombre viniendo de Alice y luego sentí que el suelo se movía debajo de mis pies, atraje a Jake hacía mí para poder recuperar el equilibrio, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

…

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y estaba en el avión, Alice estaba mirándome preocupada, pestañeé varias veces y ella al ver eso, se tranquilizó y seguido soltó un suspiro de alivio –Todo fue un sueño- Pensé para mí. Alice aún me miraba preocupada mientras yo recorría mí vista por todo el avión - ¿Y Edward?- Le pregunté a Alice

Ella miró hacia otro lado – Creo que está enojado por lo que dijiste y se fue, con la excusa de que tenía que ir a tomar agua -Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire

- ¿Lo que dije? ¿Qué se supone que dije?- Estaba más confundida que antes

Ella me miró confundida y luego soltó una pequeña risita - ¿No sabías que hablas dormida?- Yo la miré incrédula y moví mi cabeza en forma de negación – Pensé que lo sabías- Dijo soltando una risa aun mayor

- ¿Podrías dejar de reírte y decirme de una vez por todas que fue lo que dije para que Edward se molestara?- Pregunté irritada y ella al ver mi expresión, me miró seria y asintió

- Mmmm, okey- Tomó una puntica de su corto cabello y lo retorció para luego hacer una mueca pensativa – Mencionaste muchas veces a Jacob, luego dijiste algo que no entendí y lo último que dijiste fue… algo como… - Aclaró su garganta para poder imitar mi tono de voz - Jake, me encantaría irme contigo… Sabes que es lo que siempre he soñado-

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta al escuchar las mismas palabras que dije en mi sueño – No puede ser- Dije sin creerlo

- Si, lo sé… Soy una gran actriz ¿No lo crees?- Dijo ella en tono orgulloso alabando su actuación, claro que detrás de ello se ocultaba un pequeño toque de broma

- Alice, esto es en serio- Dije seria

- Calma… Fue solo un sueño- Suspiró y trató de tranquilizarme

- Un sueño por el que Edward se molestó- Ni siquiera sé porque dije eso, en otra situación no me hubiera preocupado por lo que dije ni mucho menos por lo que Edward escuchó. Ahora, por alguna razón, ese tema me inquietaba bastante

- Oh, ahora estas preocupada por la reacción de Edward- Alice puso sus manos en su boca e hizo una expresión como si hubiera descubierto algo impresionante - ¿Te importa tanto? Tienes que decirme ya mismo que soñaste – Su tono fue severo y tenía un toque demandante implícito en él así que no me pude oponer, terminé diciéndole todo mi sueño a Alice… No agregué emociones ni nada de sentimientos porque aún no estaba segura sobre lo que debía pensar o lo que diría en una situación así… Ella me prestaba atención mientras yo le narraba todo, al final tapo su boca con las manos y soltó un suspiro – No puedo creerlo Isabella- Negó con la cabeza – En tu sueño estuviste a un pelo de aceptar a Jacob- Dijo emocionada

- Tus cambios de humor me dan torticolis… ¿Primero me dices que lo odias y ahora te emocionas porque en mi loco sueño me pidió ser su novia?... No te entiendo-

- Jacob no me agrada y quiero que estés con Edward, pero esa relación le pone un poco de… "picante" a la historia… Me encanta- Sonrió – Y ESTABAS A PUNTO DE DECIRLE QUE SI- Gritó

- Alice, baja la voz, no quiero que medio mundo se entere de mi estúpido sueño- Dije tratando de calmarla

Ella suspiró y me miró incrédula – Estamos en un avión a quién sabe cuántos metros de altura y ¿Tú crees que medio mundo nos va a escuchar?- Preguntó de manera sarcástica para luego soltar una pequeña risa, yo me crucé de brazos, me sentí frustrada porque todo lo que ella decía era verdad, no tenía formas de rebatirle. Ella se quedó pensando y luego me miró con sospecha – A no ser que lo que te preocupe es que Edward lo escuche y se moleste contigo- Yo me quedé en silencio, Alice había dado justo en el punto aunque yo todavía no lo quería admitir, ella notó mi silencio y lo tomó como una respuesta positiva a su, no formulada, pregunta – LO SABÍA- Dijo gritando y empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos sobre la silla

- Está bien, lo admito… Tienes razón, ahora ¿Podrías bajar el tono de tu voz?- Dije irritada, tenía la leve esperanza de que con esto al fin pudiera callarla

- Waooo ¿Qué hicieron Edward y tú, hoy para que cambiaras tan drásticamente y admitieras que tengo razón?... Debo decir que no puse mucho empeño en que lo admitieras y aun así lo hiciste- Me miró sorprendida y a la vez de manera sospechosa, esperando mi respuesta

Me encogí de hombros – No hicimos nada malo, fuimos a un parque de diversiones y la verdad fue muy divertido… Bueno sin mencionar que él se tensó mucho cuando llegó Alec y… - Alice me interrumpió mientras yo hacía una mueca pensativa, recreando la escena en mi mente

Ella puso su mano en forma de stop – Un momento ¿Quién es Alec? Y ¿Por qué estaba allí?-

Suspiré – Bueno, Alec es mi amigo de la academia de defensa personal y hace tiempo no lo veía, lo abracé muy fuerte en cuánto lo vi y pasamos varios minutos conversando, hasta que él notó que Edward estaba tenso con su presencia y decidió irse, pero antes intercambiamos números de teléfono y prometimos estar en contacto… La verdad no sé la razón por la que él estaba allí, en fin, me alegró mucho verlo- Sonreí

- ¿Los presentaste?- Preguntó con sus ojos muy abiertos

- Si, pues le dije a Alec que Edward era mi esposo y a Edward, que Alec era mi amigo… En teoría no mentí- Me encogí de hombros

- Mmmm okey y ¿Edward qué dijo?- Preguntó más interesada

- Nada, no decía nada… Se quedó en silencio mientras duró la conversación, solo habló para saludar y despedirse… Estaba bastante serio- Dije recordando aquel instante

- Estaba celoso- Dijo ella bastante segura

Yo me asombré demasiado y abrí mis ojos de golpe – No puede estar celoso, para eso tendría que sentir algo por mí y créeme cuando te digo que no soy el tipo de mujer que a él le gusta-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es el tipo de mujeres que le gustan?-

- Mmmm no sé, alguien parecida a él o por lo menos que tengan algunos gustos en común… A él nunca le interesaría una persona como yo- Dije bastante segura sintiéndome rara

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de comprender – Lo siento, pero la única explicación que encuentro para que él esté celoso, es que sienta algo por ti o de lo contrario no se hubiera puesto "serio" cuando te encontraste con Alec-

- Edward siempre es serio- Alice me miró con sospecha y algo de reproche – Bueno, con las únicas personas que no es serio es con Jasper, contigo y a veces conmigo… de resto, todo el tiempo parece una estatua- Alice me miró de nuevo con una expresión sugerente – Ya basta, no quiero seguir con ese tema… Cada vez que hablo de eso contigo, termino peor de confundida… Es suficiente por hoy- Di un suspiro

- Bien, bien… Dejemos ese tema de lado ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?- Preguntó con una sonrisa y un ligero tono de broma

Abrí mi boca para responderle pero de ella no salió ninguna palabra porque inmediatamente Edward apareció con su cara ligeramente mojada – No creo que deberías hacer eso- Dijo serio mirándome – Además si mis cálculos no fallan, muy pronto aterrizaremos- Se sentó en su puesto y se puso a leer

Alice me miró juguetonamente y yo no sabía qué hacer, ella tomó una revista de moda y yo tomé mi libro, aunque mi mente, por más que trataba no dejaba de pensar en Edward. Pasaron unos minutos y luego llegó la azafata

- Les venía a informar que en diez minutos aproximadamente, estaremos en Forks ¿Les puedo servir en algo?- Preguntó más dirigiéndose hacía Edward con una sonrisa coqueta, lo cual me molestó un poco. Edward parece que no le importó ese gesto, nos volteó a mirar, Alice y yo sacudimos la cabeza en forma de negación respondiendo la pregunta.

- Estamos bien, gracias- Dijo él volviendo a su libro

- Si necesitan algo, háganmelo saber- Dijo con una sonrisa y luego le guiñó el ojo a Edward

Me molestó mucho, pero me reconfortó en algo que al parecer Edward no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a tal gesto. Sentí mi cara encenderse en llamas y Alice supongo que lo notó por la sonrisa de doble sentido que me dio.

- Ahora que lo pienso, necesito algo de agua- Dije para poder calmarme

- Le diré a…- Edward se apresuró a decir pero yo lo interrumpí, sabiendo que si ella venía de seguro, seguiría con sus coqueteos

- No, yo iré y de paso estiro las piernas un poco antes de llegar- Soné segura

Me levanté rápidamente, hasta llegar al cuarto de servicio donde se encontraba la azafata. Tomé un respiro y de nuevo, intenté calmarme. Hasta que oí su voz, nunca oí una voz que me produjera tanto fastidio, la voz de Jessica no era nada comparada con la de aquella muchacha, en ese momento.

- ¿Necesita algo señorita Swan?- Dijo pareciendo cortés

Respiré y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas – SEÑORA CULLEN- Dije enmarcando cada palabra, suspiré y me calmé de nuevo o al menos, eso traté de hacer – Solo vine por algo de agua-Di un paso hasta donde estaba el grifo de agua, cuando llegué ella me tendió un vaso – Gracias- Dije de mala gana y me devolví a mi asiento

De nuevo, las miradas de Alice me decían más que mil palabras… Al parecer estaba feliz por mi reacción ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Ella creía que yo estaba celosa? ¿Cómo lo que pasó con Jessica? - Jamás, yo nunca estaría celosa por una cosa así – Me convencí a mí misma de esa idea, pero si no estaba celosa ¿Por qué había actuado en la forma en la que actué? a la Bella de antes no le habría importado que una azafata coqueteara con su esposo, era muy obvio que yo había cambiado con el viaje, que ya no estaba la Bella de antes… Pero sin duda, tenía que volver o yo misma me iba a enloquecer.

El piloto nos informó por el alto parlante, que estábamos a punto de aterrizar y que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, mientras yo lo hacía Alice me dio un ligero apretón en la mano y me miró con nervios, yo le sonreí para que no se preocupara y desde allí todo continuó normal.

…

Bajamos del avión y mis padres estaban esperándonos, les sonreí y para mi mala suerte, también vi a Jessica con su sonrisa fastidiosa; En la parte de atrás estaban los guardias de seguridad haciendo su trabajo, liberándonos de los periodistas y reporteros, aun así, algunos flashes alcanzaban a llegar hasta nosotros. Caminé normal y luego sentí que Edward tomaba mi mano, lo miré confundida y él me sonrió, lo que me dejó completamente en shock, luego él apretó ligeramente mi mano y allí recordé que debía actuar, no sé cómo se me pudo haber olvidado, tal vez las dos increíbles semanas que pasé en Filadelfia, lograron hacer que yo olvidara toda la realidad que vivía aquí… La mano de Edward en cierto modo, fue mi reloj despertador. Caminamos hasta llegar donde estaban mis padres, solté la mano de Edward para poder abrazar a mi madre

- Mi niña, ya estás en casa- Decía con lágrimas en sus ojos y rodando por sus mejillas

- Y tú que querías que se fuera por más tiempo- Le reprochó mi padre a manera de broma y luego dejó un beso en mi frente, para darle una mirada seria a Edward – No permitiré que te la vuelvas a llevar por tanto tiempo- Su actuación fue creíble hasta que se escapó una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios y pudimos ver su expresión bromista

- Ahora Bella es su esposa… Ya no nos pertenece completamente- Le dijo mi madre con algo de nostalgia

- Cierto- Mi padre asintió y luego le dio la mano a Edward

El momento estaba bastante emocionante y perfecto, hasta que la voz Jessica lo arruinó - Bella, Amiga… Qué alegría que hayas regresado… No sabes cuánto te extrañé- Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella estiró sus brazos y se me lanzó. Para luego ir a abrazar a Edward – Lo siento, pero a ti no te conozco- Dijo ella al ver a Alice con falso pesar, no pudo ocultar su desagrado y eso me molestó mucho

Yo tomé a Alice del brazo para que se sintiera en confianza y no se dejara intimidar por esta zorra, porque eso era, no tenía otra palabra para describirla mejor – Jessica, te presento a Alice… Mi mejor amiga- Alice estiró su mano y Jessica la estrechó un poco desconfiada

- ¿Mejor amiga? Yo soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco hace años y a ella hace un par de semanas ¿Qué significa eso?- Se hizo la ofendida

… Ofendida estaba yo ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esta escenita cuando ella fue la que me traicionó? Se hacía la digna, sabiendo todo lo que hizo. Suspiré y traté de calmarme para responderle, gracias al cielo Edward intercedió porque yo estaba preparando unas cuantas palabras que no estoy segura de que ella quiera escuchar, claro, en algún momento se las diré, pero es mejor no tener público presente

- ¿Y mis padres?- Preguntó Edward, haciendo que la atención dejara de centrarse en mí y en Jessica, lo cual agradecí profundamente

- Nos pidieron que los excusáramos porque no pudieron venir- Empezó mi padre

- Tenían una reunión en la empresa muy importante, pero dijeron que estarían para la cena... Es mejor irnos- Terminó mi madre

- Bien, vámonos- Dijo Edward tomando mi mano

- Ahhh por cierto, trajimos dos limosinas… Sabíamos que Alice vendría así que ella se puede ir con nosotros en una y ustedes se pueden ir en la otra para que se sientan más cómodos y tengan privacidad- Dijo mi padre

- ¿Dos semanas no fue suficiente?- Alcancé a escuchar a Jessica hablando entre dientes y a la vez pienso que yo fui la única que la escuché, porque nadie pareció haber cambiado la expresión en su rostro o si quiera voltearse para rectificar que ella había dicho algo… Le di una mirada de desprecio por sobre mi hombro y luego dejé que Edward me guiara hasta la salida.

Me aseguré de que Alice se ubicara en medio de mi padre y mi madre, si se sentaba al lado de Jessica, tal vez esa loca le haría algo y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarla, Edward me dio una mirada que no pude entender y ahora no estaba interesada en tratar de descifrar sus miradas entonces lo dejé pasar y juntos fuimos hasta donde estaba nuestra limosina. Como siempre, Edward subió el vidrio polarizado y a prueba de ruido, para que el chofer no nos pudiera escuchar ¿Todo volvió a la normalidad con respecto a nosotros dos? Me pregunté mentalmente, hasta que escuché su voz

- Salió bien- Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria –Pero para la próxima, no es bueno que hagas escándalos contra tu amiga, una vez vuelvas a Forks- Dijo riéndose por lo bajo, por alguna razón ese comentario no me indispuso, todo lo contrario, le encontré sentido y me reí con él

- Si no hubieras intervenido de seguro ahora me estaría lamentando por hacer un escándalo al desfigurarle la cara a mi "mejor amiga"- Hice comillas en el aire y seguimos riendo

- En serio pensé que la golpearías- Se limpió una lágrima que caía de su ojo y puso una mano en su estómago

- Estuve a punto de hacerlo en cuanto vi como trató a Alice y haciéndose la digna sabiendo que te sobornó para que aceptaras una cita con ella- Estaba furiosa y no pude coordinar mis palabras, unos segundos después lo pensé y no debí decir eso

Edward frunció el ceño - ¿Qué te molestó más? Que me hubiera sobornado o el hecho de que yo acepté- Preguntó arqueando una ceja

Maldije en mi mente con todas las groserías que pude encontrar ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida de decir eso? Me encogí de hombros – No lo sé, por un lado ustedes dos están cortados por la misma tijera- Dije en tono de broma haciendo que él riera – Por otro, tú eres muy curioso para tu salud mental y ella es una aprovechada… Así que, pensándolo bien, me molestó que te hubiera sobornado- Dije y él dio un suspiro de alivio – Un momento, no he terminado- Él me volteó a mirar con los ojos muy abiertos -Tu caíste en su red como un ingenuo, eso también me molesta… Entonces digamos de tú tienes un 45% de culpa y ella un 55%- Terminé

- Al menos no soy del todo culpable- Dijo con un puchero inocente y yo casi me derrito, nunca vi a Edward haciendo un puchero, era lo más adorable que vi en mi vida -¡BASTA!- me regañé mentalmente

- Guarda eso para cuando estés con tu madre, Cullen- Dije en tono de broma y le di un ligero golpe a su hombro

Él sonrió, miré por la ventana para darme cuenta de que habíamos llegado a casa. Mis padres estaban saliendo de su limosina con Alice, Jessica venía detrás de ellos con la mirada baja, había algo raro en su mirada, como si estuviera planeando algo o tuviera en mente una idea malévola, tendría que mantenerla vigilada porque yo más que nadie, sabía que Jessica era una persona bastante vengativa y no se quedaría cruzada de brazos por el espectáculo que pasamos en el aeropuerto. El chofer abrió la puerta de nuestra limo, Edward salió primero y luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir, mis padres y Alice, nos miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros – Lo usual- Pensé para mí

Nos tomó solo algunos minutos estar en la sala principal y que mis padres comenzaran con sus preguntas sobre nuestra luna de miel y sobre cómo conocimos a Alice, claro, solo eran unas preguntas sencillas porque estábamos esperando a Carlisle y Esme para contarles lo de nuestra luna de miel, o bueno, lo que se supone que debió haber ocurrido y además, cuando llegara Esme, me sentiría como en una rueda de prensa; no me malentiendan, Esme es genial, me agrada y la considero como mi otra madre, pero ella es bastante curiosa, puedo ver que Edward heredó eso de ella.

Todos nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala y empezamos una conversación agradable, no pasó mucho tiempo porque oímos que alguien entraba a la casa, por lo que todos nos pusimos de pie, sabiendo que eran los padres de Edward. La primera que vi, fue a Esme atravesando la sala para ir a abrazar a Edward y seguido a mí

- Oh mi pequeño- Dijo mientras tenía a Edward abrazado, no puedo decir que ella lo tenía en sus brazos, porque Edward era más alto y musculoso que ella, lo que hacía que se oyera cómico como Esme le decía "mi pequeño" teniendo a semejante hombre a su lado.

Luego del abrazo, Esme lo alejó un poco para verlo detalladamente y apretó sus mejillas como un niño chiquito, no pude reprimir una pequeña risita que salió de mi boca, solo esperaba que nadie la escuchara, pronto oí la de Alice a mi lado, las dos empezamos a reírnos por lo bajo, Edward fue el único que se percató de ello

- Creo que ya es suficiente, madre- Dijo Edward tratando de alejarla sin herir sus sentimientos

Esme puso una mirada indignada – Edward Anthony Cullen, no te he visto por dos largas semanas ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?- Edward agachó la cabeza y la volvió a abrazar… Parece que fui la única que notó que Alice soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar el segundo nombre de Edward

Esme asintió con una sonrisa y una vez terminaron su segundo abrazo, sus ojos empezaron a registrar toda la habitación como si fuera un radar, al ver a Alice se sorprendió muchísimo y allí, decidí que era el momento para presentarla… Quería que Carlisle estuviera presente pero sabía que Esme empezaría con sus preguntas y era mejor no hacerla esperar

- Esme, ella es mi amiga de Filadelfia… Va a vivir con nosotros- Dije con una sonrisa, halando suavemente a Alice para que se adelantara un poco

Alice sonrió tímidamente – Es un placer, mi nombre es Alice…-

Esme la interrumpió – McCarthy- dijo ella terminando. Edward, Alice mi padre y yo, la miramos confundidos, mientras Esme y mi madre tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. Alice quedó perpleja – Eres Alice McCarthy- Dijo Esme en forma de afirmación

- Ssii- Tartamudeo Alice, Esme la abrazó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más – Disculpe ¿La conozco?- Preguntó confundida aun en los brazos de Esme

Ella abrió su boca para responderle y en ese instante entró Carlisle, Esme se fue corriendo a sus brazos y vio a Alice mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro – Cariño, mira… Alice está aquí- Unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron

Alice me veía bastante confundida y yo no sabía que decirle, no sabía de donde la conocía Esme y no podía darle ninguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando. En eso, Carlisle se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Bienvenida de nuevo, hija- Dijo con una sonrisa, luego se alejó y nos sonrió a Edward y a mí – Bienvenidos Hijos- Para acercarse a abrazarnos en forma de saludo

Ahora fue turno de Edward para interceder – Aun no has respondido la pregunta de Alice, madre… ¿Cómo conocen a Alice?- Preguntó Edward haciendo una mueca de confusión

- ¿No la recuerdas?- Esme le devolvió la pregunta a Edward, quien ahora se veía más confundido que antes

- Amor, él era solo un niño… No creo que lo recuerde- Dijo Carlisle sonriéndole

- Es verdad- Susurró Esme

- Bueno ¿Qué les parece si aclaramos todo este embrollo mientras cenamos?- Propuso mi madre con una sonrisa… Claramente, ella sabía de donde Esme y Carlisle conocían a Alice… Solo digo, Esme y mi madre son mejores amigas y se cuentan todo, sería imposible que ella no lo supiera

Pasamos a la mesa y las sirvientas ya tenían dispuesto toda para ocho personas, solo esperamos a que nos sirvieran para empezar con la conversación. Sabía que la curiosidad de Alice ganaría y preguntaría de nuevo, antes de que pusieran el plato de comida en frente suyo. Tal como lo predije… pasó

- Disculpen si soy demasiado insistente, pero en serio necesito saber ¿Cómo es que me conocen y yo no los recuerdo? ¿Están seguros de que no se trata de una coincidencia o un malentendido?- Alice frunció el ceño

- Eres justo como te recuerdo, demasiado curiosa… Me agrada- Le sonrió Esme – Responderé a tu última pregunta- Hizo una mueca pensativa – No creo que esto se trate de una coincidencia, a no ser que no tengas un hermano dos años mayor que tú, llamado Emmet McCarthy- Alice dejó caer el tenedor en la mesa y abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Esme sonrió y siguió – Aun lo recuerdo bien, era demasiado hiperactivo, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises, un poco más oscuros que los tuyos, cuando sonreía, se formaban dos pequeños hoyuelos en cada una de sus mejillas ¿Me equivoco?- Preguntó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de vino

Carlisle puso una mano en su hombro –Querida, no abrumes más a Alice… Ya de por sí, debe estar bastante confundida- Fijó su mirada en Alice – Yo te explicaré todo- Dijo con una sonrisa calmada, Alice asintió expectante – Tus padres hicieron algunos negocios con nosotros y casi se puede decir que entablamos una amistad con ellos, mientras tú tenías apenas un año y tu hermano tres, solíamos juntar a Edward con ustedes para que jugaran y cosas así, mientras nosotros hablábamos de negocios – Miró a Edward – Dudo que la recuerdes si se conocieron cuando tenías dos años – Edward asintió con una sonrisa al ver la comprensión de su padre

Esme tomó la palabra- Luego de unos años, vino ese terrible acontecimiento de la crisis en Forks y por eso tus padres decidieron mudarse, entonces nosotros perdimos contacto con ellos… Dime ¿Ellos están bien? ¿Tu hermano cómo está? - Preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos, en seguida los de Alice se empezaron a nublar, yo sabía que a ella no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, tomé su mano y le di un ligero apretón para que sintiera más confianza

- Bueno, algo así- Dijo Alice haciendo una mueca de dolor – Mi padre nos dejó después de que nos mudamos, porque la situación estaba muy difícil y no podía mantenernos, después de eso no lo volví a ver o a saber algo sobre él… Mi madre murió unos años después y Emmet y yo empezamos a trabajar por nuestra cuenta… Emmet consiguió un empleo en un condado de Filadelfia y lo veo algunas veces- En todo ese tiempo, Alice trató de mantenerse calmada y no llorar… lo logró, parecía demasiado calmada hablando de un tema que le hacía tanto daño

Esme y Carlisle se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar a Alice y apenas pudieron tragar la comida que tenían en su boca – Lo siento mucho querida- Dijo Esme con tono de dolor

- No es nada- Alice sonrió tristemente – He aprendido a superarlo y gracias a Bella, ya no me atormento tanto con esos recuerdos- Me sonrió

- Creo que es mejor que dejemos ese tema a un lado- Dijo Edward, viendo que Alice no estaba cómoda hablando sobre sus padres –No queremos indisponer a Alice en su primer día de regreso- Ese gesto de Edward en serio me conmovió, pensé que él no haría nada para ayudarme a no dejar hundir a Alice… Una vez más, me equivoqué con respecto a él.

- Si, mejor cuéntennos como estuvo su luna de miel- Escuché la voz de Jessica del otro lado de la mesa –DEMONIOS ¿POR QUÉ ELLA ESTABA AQUÍ?- Me pregunté mentalmente – Ah, claro… Se supone que es mi amiga- Me respondí a mí misma.

Edward notó que yo estaba en una conversación interna conmigo misma y decidió hablar – Estas dos semanas fueron demasiado relajantes, estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo posible y salimos con Jasper y Alice en algunas ocasiones-

- ¿Jasper? ¿Él no estaba en combates?- Preguntó Esme

- Si, pero le dieron un tiempo de vacaciones… Lastimosamente fue muy corto, lo llamaron para irse de nuevo, por eso no está aquí con nosotros- Respondió Edward

Todos seguimos comiendo y hablando cómodamente, Alice parecía estar más tranquila y eso me tranquilizaba a mí, Jessica la seguía mirando como si la quisiera matar y a mí también. Dejé eso de lado cuando escuché que mi padre se aclaraba la garganta, preparándose para decir algo.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo tendré nietos?- Preguntó mi padre. Edward y yo nos miramos con pánico seguido de tragar en seco, no pensé que mi padre preguntaría eso. La pregunta nos tomó desprevenidos a ambos

Carlisle soltó una carcajada, que después acompañaron Esme y mi madre, luego Alice se empezó a reír en tono muy alto, yo me sonrojé y no encontraba palabras para zafarme de esta, Edward estaba igual que yo, incluso peor

- Charlie, es muy precipitado que pensemos en eso ahora- Dije tratando de volver a la normalidad

- Yo quiero nietos ya- Dijo mi madre haciendo un puchero

- Yo también- La secundó Esme y se cruzó de brazos

- Tenemos que esperar nueve meses más- Dijo Carlisle, soltando otra carcajada

Me ruboricé en seguida sin poder evitarlo, Alice me miró y se unió a las risas de los demás, excepto Jessica que se movía incómoda en su silla. Alice se acercó a mí – Tu familia es genial, disfrutaré mucho si vivo aquí, contigo- Dijo en un susurro y volvió a reír

Le sonreí y tomé la mano de Edward, la apreté suavemente para que nos sacara de esta, él siempre sabía que decir y no podía pensar una mejor situación para que pusiera en práctica sus gestos serios

Él entendió mi gesto y empezó a aclarar su garganta para hablar – Creo que ya se han divertido suficiente a costa nuestra- Todos volvieron la atención a Edward, no tenía la mirada firme y seria que yo esperaba, más bien parecía relajado – Estamos pensando en tener hijos, tal vez en algún futuro… Así que lo lamento, pero tendrán que esperar más que nueve meses- Dijo lo último mirando a Carlisle

- ¿Pero no hay alguna forma de que quieran…?- Protestó mi madre pero yo la interrumpí

- No, ya lo hablamos y por ahora, primero está el pueblo y en segundo lugar dejaremos lo de formar una familia, por ahora- Apoyé a Edward, no podía dejarlo solo en una situación que nos competía a los dos

- Además, tenemos 19 años… No podemos empezar con la labor de ser padres siendo tan jóvenes- Explicó Edward

- Pronto tendrán 20- Dijo mi bromista padre con una sonrisa

- Aún sigue siendo demasiado rápido- Dije con una sonrisa, esperando que me entendieran

Por suerte, ellos parecieron aceptarlo y dejaron sus risas y sus comentarios a un lado hasta que terminó la cena y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala para seguir con la conversación. Hablamos de todo, lo que se supone que hicimos en la luna de miel, cómo conocimos a Alice, algo de la relación que ella tenía con Jasper y a la vez hablamos algo de la coronación, también aprovechamos el tiempo para entregar los recuerdos que habíamos traído de Filadelfia. Pasaron un poco más de dos horas de pura charla, Esme y Carlisle se levantaron de su puesto, anunciando que era hora de retirarse, Edward también se levantó y Esme lo miró contrariada

- ¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Carlisle

- Creí que ya era hora de irnos a casa- Dijo Edward con tono de confusión y frunciendo el ceño

- Te quedarás aquí esta noche, o bueno, todas las noches ya que esta es tu casa- Anunció mi padre

Lo miró más confundido – Rayos, se me olvidó mencionarle lo de "vivir juntos"- pensé para mí, mientras Edward me miraba, yo no estaba para nada sorprendida porque mi madre ya me había dicho que cuando llegáramos, los dos viviríamos como los reyes aunque no nos hubieran coronado oficialmente.

Edward seguía sin decir palabra alguna, Esme puso una mano en su hombro – Estás casado con Bella, debes convivir con ella… No sabes lo mal que me pone saber que ya no tengo a mi bebé en casa pero estoy feliz de saber que estás con ella, viviendo tu vida- Dijo con una sonrisa

- Cariño, debemos irnos- Dijo Carlisle tomando la mano de Esme –Adiós hijo- Abrazó a Edward

- Yo también me iré- Dijo Jessica – Gracias al cielo- Pensé yo – Hasta luego amiga ¿Mañana salimos de compras?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa fingida

- No lo sé, según mencionó mi madre, estaremos bastante ocupados estos días… Tal vez te llame- Le sonreí de la misma forma hipócrita que ella lo hizo

Ella asintió en silencio y se fue, di un suspiro cuando ya no la vi más y todos los que estaban en la habitación, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo, porque tenían una sonrisa en su rostro al ver mi expresión. Los siguientes en irse fueron Carlisle y Esme, quedamos en la sala Alice, mis padres, Edward y yo… Sinceramente, no vi que la conversación seguiría por más tiempo, tal vez un minuto o dos

- Alice, preparamos una habitación para ti- Dijo mi madre

- Oh, muchas gracias… No debieron molestarse-

- No es ninguna molestia Alice- Respondió mi padre, se volteó a mirarnos a Edward y a mí -También preparamos una para ustedes- Dijo con una sonrisa. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego miré a Edward y estaba igual que yo - ¿Les molesta?- Preguntó mi padre al notar nuestras expresiones

- Para nada, de hecho se los agradezco- Me apresuré a responder, ya que Edward estaba en un aparente estado de shock

- Bueno, iremos a mostrarle a Alice su habitación… Ustedes ya conocen el castillo, así que supongo que saben que habitación preparamos- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa – En caso de que no lo sepan, es la del tercer piso, segunda puerta a la derecha-

- Descansen, mañana les espera un día pesado- Dijo mi padre, luego tomó la mano de mi madre y le hizo una señal a Alice para que los siguiera, ella se despidió de mí con un abrazo y susurró – Gracias- Yo le sonreí en cuanto la vi alejarse

Edward y yo caminamos hasta nuestra habitación en silencio… No puede ser, yo apenas comprendía lo que me estaba pasando con Edward y ahora, de un momento a otro, tenía que dormir en la misma cama que él, no me puede pasar esto a mí ¿Qué tal si empiezo a hablar dormida? ¿Y si también me muevo dormida y hago algo que no debo? Mi mente se empezó a llenar de preguntas y cada vez me sentía más abrumada. Llegamos a la habitación, Edward abrió la puerta y lo primero que vi fue una cama grande con un edredón blanco… Me quedé en shock, ya no podía seguir con esto, tal vez… cuando todos se durmieran podría irme a otra habitación y luego despertar antes que todos y fingir que había dormido con él… Me quedé pensando por un momento – Estaba actuando como una completa inmadura… Solo tenía que llevar esta situación con madurez y ya… No debía dejarme llevar por mi loco cuerpo… por una vez en mi vida, tenía que pensar de manera calmada.

Sin querer solté un suspiro y Edward me volteó a ver – Si te sientes incómoda, yo puedo… hablar con ellos y decirles…- Empezó a hablar demasiado nervioso y yo lo interrumpí

- ¿Qué les vamos a decir? ¿Qué nos casamos pero no podemos dormir en la misma habitación y menos en la misma cama?- Pregunté de manera sarcástica – Podemos con esto Edward, solo tenemos que actuar como las personas maduras que somos y afrontarlo- Le sonreí para que se relajara

El asintió en silencio y yo me dirigí hasta el baño para ponerme mi pijama, salí más cómoda, solo me puse la pijama más sencilla que encontré, era de color lila con una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts, me pregunté si era muy destapado pero yo me acaloro mucho cuando duermo y si Edward está a mi lado, sería aún peor. Bueno eso pensé hasta que salí del baño y vi a Edward de espaldas, con su pijama oscura a rayas puesta y estaba doblando la ropa que llevaba antes, cuando se volteó y me vio, sentí mi cara encenderse en llamas porque su mirada estaba intensa sobre mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, su mandíbula pareció desencajarse cuando me vio

- ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunté para aligerar el ambiente, con ese comentario tenía la leve esperanza de que también dejara de mirarme tan intensamente

- Si, perfecto- Mantuvo su mirada en mí por unos segundos más y luego volvió a terminar de doblar su ropa

Levanté las cobijas de la cama para luego introducirme en ella, tomé mi libro para distraer un poco mi mente y me puse a leer olvidándome de todo y de todos, al menos por unos minutos, porque mi mente parecía concentrada en tratar de enloquecerme a toda hora, recordando todo lo que viví en Filadelfia. Edward se introdujo en la cama, tiempo después y también empezó a leer, ninguno de los dos decía nada, creo que el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso como para ponernos a bromear. Terminé de leer tres capítulos y decidí que ya era hora de dormir.

Fijé mi mirada en Edward – Buenas noches- Le sonreí y me di la vuelta para tratar de dormir

- Buenas noches- Dijo él, no alcancé a ver la expresión de su rostro porque ya me había volteado de otro lado

Me concentré en tratar de dormirme. Pasé una hora allí, dando vueltas, a la media hora, sentí que Edward ya se había dormido, entonces empecé a repasar todo el día en mi mente a ver si con eso lograba dormirme. Me sorprendió el hecho de que esta vez, no peleé con Edward mientras estábamos en la limosina, generalmente, ese era el escenario en el que nosotros discutíamos con más frecuencia y en lugar de eso, hicimos bromas y no reímos juntos.

Fue allí cuando noté que todo lo que vivimos en Filadelfia no fue un sueño, como yo me había empeñado en creer, aunque me costara admitirlo, lo que decía Alice era cierto, no podía seguirme engañando y yo estaba empezando a sentir algo diferente por Edward, no era odio, no era desagrado… Tal vez lo sentía como un amigo, pero quería algo más con él… -ME GUSTA- Pensé no muy convencida de que lo hubiera aceptado, pero solo eso explicaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo, porque quería tenerlo a mi lado, porque nos reíamos y pasábamos tiempo juntos, porque cada vez que me tocaba yo sentía que mi cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer y porque sentí tantos celos cuando supe de su cita con Jessica o cuando la azafata coqueteó con él, incluso porque me desestabilicé cuando mis padres mencionaron lo de los nietos y lo de dormir juntos… Ahora todo tenía sentido y temía que ahora mis actuaciones no fueran tan buenas y él notara algo, después de todo, nadie me conocía como él.

Era bueno aceptar que me gustaba, por un lado, al fin todas esas preguntas tenían respuesta, pero por el contrario, me mortificaría mucho saber que él no siente lo mismo por mí y que yo estoy confundiendo todo, tal vez, él solo está tratando de llevarse bien conmigo y yo me estoy haciendo películas en la cabeza, por encima de que hiriera mi orgullo al saber que él no quiera nada más conmigo, están mis sentimientos… Estos se verían seriamente afectados, por eso, llegué a la conclusión que no debo hacerme ilusiones con algo que tal vez no va a resultar y es mejor evitar, pero ¿Cómo? Si Edward y yo estamos juntos casi todo el tiempo ¿Cómo fingir que no siento nada por él?

Pensé unos cuantos minutos y me di por vencida, solo se me ocurría seguir actuando como hasta ahora lo hacía y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar… Ya me cansé de luchar contra lo que siento… Tal vez Alice tenga razón en que él también sentía algo por mí, y si no, ¿Entonces por qué estuvimos a punto de besarnos en tres ocasiones? No lo podía negar, yo quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos… Pero esperaría hasta el momento preciso, hasta que se dieran las cosas sin necesidad de que yo o alguien más lo forzara… Pero también esperaba que fuera pronto.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhh que emoción que Bella se ponga celosa, así Edward no es el único que tiene que pasar por eso. Además ahora todo va a ser más fácil porque Bella ya aceptó que le gusta Edward, solo falta que los dos se den cuenta ¿Será que todo saldrá así de fácil? Y además lo que pasó con Alice y los padres de Edward y Bella riéndose con el cuento de los nietos, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.

Tengo una buena noticie y otra mala, la buena es que ya salí a vacaciones me queda más tiempo para escribir… La mala, es que estos días ando como corta de inspiración y no se me ocurre nada, por suerte, ya voy saliendo de eso y me pongo a escuchar música o leer otros fics, como mi amiga ღ Vale Pattz Stew ღ me lo recomienda…


	10. Acostumbrándome a mi nueva rutina

Capítulo 8: Acostumbrándome a mi nueva rutina

POV Bella

No me di cuenta en que momento me dormí, cuando desperté de nuevo, me sentí con demasiado calor, me moví incómoda para tratar de quitar algunas cobijas, cuando lo hice, noté que dos grandes y fuertes brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo, me volteé tratando de no moverme mucho, solo a confirmar de quien eran esos espectaculares brazos, mi cara quedó de frente a la de él –Edward- Dije en un pequeño susurro, casi podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de sus corazón… No resistí pasar mi dedo índice para delinear su cara, pero luego noté que no podía despertarlo, me sentía muy bien estando en sus brazos y no quería que este momento se acabara; de nuevo, volví a mi posición original y cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía entre nuestros cuerpos, de nuevo me quedé dormida.

A las pocas horas, sentí que alguien acariciaba mi rostro, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre mis pómulos, de seguro era Edward y al momento que notó que yo desperté, pareció asustado y se alejó de mí enseguida. Se sentó al borde de la cama, yo hice lo mismo, solo que me recargué sobre el espaldar de la cama

- Lo siento, no era mi intención invadir tu espacio personal… Encontraremos alguna forma de cambiar esto- Dijo con frustración

- No te preocupes, no pasó nada- Dije para calmarlo y él volvió a mirarme como si no creyera en mis palabras

- En serio, ya veremos alguna forma de…- Empezó diciendo pero lo interrumpí

- Edward, anoche quedamos en que éramos personas maduras y afrontaríamos esta situación, juntos… No pasa nada- Le sonreí y él se calmó

Dio un suspiro – Bien… Supongo que deberíamos bajar ya, nos espera un día bastante ajetreado-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Pregunté levantando una ceja

- Ammm, eso fue lo que le dijiste anoche a Jessica o… ¿Acaso le mentiste a tu mejor amiga?- Preguntó lo último en tono de broma e incluyó sarcasmo para luego soltar una carcajada

Yo tomé el cojín que estaba a mi derecha y lo golpeé suavemente, no pude evitar reírme un poco – No quiero estar con ella, pero algún día la tendré que enfrentar y daría lo que fuera por poder arreglarle la cara sin que nadie se diera cuenta… o al menos, que pensaran que fui yo-

Él rió con mayor fuerza – Como sea, iré a ducharme- Se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño – Mientras lo hago, intenta no matarla- Bromeó

- No está aquí, así que no tengo ningún incentivo para hacerlo- Me encogí de hombros y puse una cara inocente. Él soltó una carcajada y entró al baño

Di un suspiro y luego me levanté de la cama recordando los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cuerpo y además sus dedos trazando círculos en mi cara… Esa definitivamente ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, hasta ahora… Pero ¿Por qué Edward haría eso? ¿Por qué me abrazaría? Tal vez lo imaginé... aunque me considero bastante soñadora, no creo que mi imaginación llegue hasta este punto, además, lo que dijo Edward de respetar mi espacio personal, tampoco lo pude haber imaginado, era obvio que él estaba arrepentido y como estaba dormido, no se dio cuenta en que momento me abrazó… Estaba arrepentido al despertar, por el hecho de que me abrazó inconscientemente mientras dormía… No sé, pero me sentí débil y desilusionada al pensar en esa posibilidad, que no estaba lejos de la verdad, él no siente nada por mí, solo somos socios y el hecho de que ahora nos estemos llevando bien no significa que yo necesariamente tenga que gustarle o algo por el estilo, yo soy la que me estoy haciendo películas en la cabeza.

Desempaqué la ropa de mi maleta y la ordené en algunos de los cajones del closet, pasé de una perfecta felicidad a una inmensa tristeza en cuestión de segundos, por pensar en esos pequeños detalles… Dicen que la ignorancia es la felicidad y yo nunca lo pensé de ese modo, hasta ahora, si no me hubiera puesto a pensar en las razones por las que amanecí abrazada a Edward, ahora, estaría feliz viviendo en mi ignorancia, solo pensando en el hecho de despertar en sus brazos, desgraciadamente… mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos y yo no era una niña, sabía perfectamente que no podía soñar con algo que, simplemente, no puede ser.

Edward salió del baño con el cabello mojado y vestido con pantalones oscuros y una camiseta azul de botones, me sonrió apenas vio mi mirada perdida en su atuendo, debería dejar de quedarme viéndolo como una boba si no quería que supiera de mis sentimientos hacía él.

- Tu turno- Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa y dio un paso fuera del baño para que yo pudiera entrar

Tomé algo de mi ropa y llegué hasta el baño con pasos torpes mientras su mirada seguía fija en mí. Cerré la puerta del baño y di un suspiro - ¿Por qué me era tan difícil ignorar su sonrisa o su mirada?- No lo pensé más, no quería tener a Edward en mi mente, lo único que estaba consiguiendo con eso era enloquecerme completamente y tenía miles de cosas que hacer en Forks, así que no había tiempo para lidiar con cosas como esas. Tomé mi ducha y aunque fue rápida, logró relajarme. Me vestí con un conjunto versátil… No era muy formal pero tampoco informal, ya que no tenía ninguna idea de lo que mis padres tenían planeado para hoy.

Salí del baño y fruncí el ceño al ver a Edward sentado al borde de la cama con su celular, pensé que ya había bajado ¿Por qué se quedaría aquí? Al parecer, él no notó mi presencia ya que me daba la espalda, lo que me dio tiempo para darme cuenta… Debíamos seguir actuando y si no bajábamos juntos, mis padres comenzarían a sospechar o pensarían que algo está mal con nosotros

- Estoy lista- Dije levantando un poco el tono de mi voz para que él notara mi presencia

Él se volteó y arqueó una ceja - Ya veo… ¿Bajamos?- Sonrió

Yo asentí, él se levantó y abrió la puerta para mí, bajamos los primeros dos pisos en completo silencio, para el último, no sé cómo no vi la alfombra que decoraba los escalones y me tropecé, por suerte Edward me sostuvo del brazo para que no me cayera

- Ten cuidado de no caerte- Dijo una vez que yo estaba bien

- Si lo hubieras dicho hace unos segundos, creo que hubiera servido más- Dije sonriéndole

- Hey, te salvé ¿No?-

- Si, gracias… Mi héroe- Dije en tono dramático y los dos reímos

Antes de llegar al comedor, Edward tomó mi mano para entrar juntos – Hora de la actuación- Me susurró para luego mostrarme su sonrisa torcida, ¿Qué no sabe el efecto que causa esa sonrisa en mí? Me pregunté mientras seguíamos caminando, asentí lentamente, incapaz de responder algo que no sonara estúpido. Llegamos al comedor donde estaban mis padres y Alice, disfrutando de sus desayunos; por lo menos, en mi rostro había una sonrisa marcada, no me fijé en la expresión de Edward porque con solo verlo me ponía de rodillas y preferí no ser tan evidente y menos para este tiempo, Edward retiró una silla al lado de Alice, para que yo me sentara, así lo hice y luego retiró la otra que estaba a mi lado y se sentó.

- Buenos días ¿Durmieron bien anoche?- Preguntó mi padre llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca

- Yo apuesto a que si por esas sonrisas tan grandes que traen- Dijo Alice dando un brinco de su asiento para abrazarme

- Eso es normal en una pareja de recién casados- Dijo mi madre sonriendo

- Entonces ¿Tendré nietos pronto?- Preguntó Charlie emocionado

Edward se ahogó con el jugo que estaba tomando y yo tragué saliva -¿Cuándo sería el día que mi padre dejaría ese tema de lado?- Me pregunté mientras daba pequeños golpes en la espalda de Edward para que se desahogara, Alice, Charlie y René, se reían tan fuerte que estaban como tomates al ver la expresión de Edward. Una vez, Edward pasó el incidente, yo me dispuse a hablar.

- Ya hablamos eso Charlie, tendrás que seguir esperando porque no tendremos un hijo a los 19 o 20 años- Dije seria

- Yo quiero herederos- Dijo mi padre cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero, que jamás había visto en él.

- No voy a quedar embarazada tan joven… Todavía tengo mucho por vivir- Sentí mi cara en llamas, mientras Edward desviaba la mirada hacía otros puntos del comedor y Alice reía por lo bajo

- Esta conversación se está tornando intensa… ¿Cambiamos el tema?- Preguntó mi madre, aligerando el ambiente

- Me parece perfecto- Dijo Edward, alargando un suspiro de alivio; mientras Alice seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

- Hablemos de su agenda para hoy- Dijo mi padre en tono serio, Edward y yo asentimos –Primero tienen que ir al parlamento con nosotros a una reunión antes de la coronación, luego nos dividimos-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunté en tono desinteresado tomando un sorbo de mi café

- ¿Pueden permanecer separados por lo menos un día?- Mi padre arqueó una ceja y luego mi madre puso una mano sobre la de él

Mi madre habló – Lo que Charlie quiere decir es que tú te vas conmigo a visitar la empresa, te dejaré con Carlisle y allá tendrás un almuerzo con la junta directiva, luego una reunión con la junta administrativa y por último, revisarás algunos estados financieros con Carlisle- Yo resoplé frustrada

Edward me dio una sonrisa – Parece que eso te mantendrá ocupada todo el día- Volvió la mirada a su desayuno sin dejar de sonreír, apuesto a que estaba pensando en lo que le dije a Jessica sobre no ir de compras con ella y que se habían cumplido mis palabras, sin que yo quisiera

- Tú no te salvas muchacho- Dijo mi padre dirigiéndole una mirada firme a Edward, él levantó su rostro y se quedó mirando a Charlie – Después de la reunión con el parlamento, pasarás todo el día conmigo haciendo el papeleo necesario para la coronación y un par de asuntos pendientes… Si tienes suerte terminarás hoy a media noche- Lo último lo dijo más en tono de broma

La expresión de Edward cambió completamente al sentir la voz de mi padre, Alice y yo no pudimos ocultar nuestras sonrisas, más que todo porque Edward estaba más pálido de lo normal. Terminamos de desayunar entre risas y bromas, parece que Alice se acopló muy bien a mi familia, mi padre y mi madre, estaban bastante felices con su presencia y, a decir verdad, yo también lo estaba.

Me levanté de mi puesto y miré a Alice con súplica - ¿Podrías acompañarme a cumplir con todos mis compromisos de hoy?- Dije con un puchero

- No sé, creo que tu agenda está bastante llena y yo solo sería un estorbo… No creo que me necesites durante la junta parlamentaria y mucho menos en el almuerzo ejecutivo- Dijo tratando de excusarse

Por mucho que me disgustara la idea de que ella no me acompañara, tenía razón, solo se aburriría con todo el trabajo que yo tenía, sería egoísta de mi parte si yo pretendiera que ella me acompañara aun sabiendo que se aburrirá demasiado. Suspiré – Bueno, entonces ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?-

- Pienso ir a buscar empleo- Dijo calmadamente mientras todos los presentes abrimos los ojos como platos hasta que mi padre habló

- No es necesario que lo hagas Alice, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas- Dijo comprensivo

- Yo quiero hacerlo y no es que sea desagradecida con lo que ustedes me están dando, pero creo que ya han hecho bastante por mí… No quiero ser una carga-

- No eres una carga- Se apresuró a decir mi madre

- Aun así…- Alice miró a Edward en busca de ayuda y él suspiró

- A mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de que trabajes considerando lo que pasó anteriormente, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas… Eres parte de la familia ahora- Empezó diciendo, luego vio que Alice hizo un puchero y continuó – Pero, creo que te entiendo… Te gusta ser independiente y si obtienes un buen empleo no veo porque no tomarlo- Dijo calmado y luego volteó a verme para estudiar mi reacción. Alice se levantó de su puesto y abrazó a Edward efusivamente

- Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Y ustedes qué dicen?- Esta vez fijó su mirada en mis padres y luego en mí, parecía una adolescente pidiendo permiso… Se veía realmente tierna

- Creo que no te hará ningún daño- Dijo mi padre suspirando luego mi madre puso una mano sobre la de él y asintió con su cabeza lentamente, sin estar muy convencida de la idea

Alice empezó a saltar emocionada, yo di un suspiro – Bueno, son cuatro contra uno… Así que, por mí está bien- Dije alzando mis manos derrotada. Ella saltó de su silla demasiado rápido, me abrazó y me sonrió. –Iré por mi bolso y mis cosas antes de que se nos haga tarde, ya regreso- Caminé hacía las escaleras

- Yo te acompaño- Dijo Alice adelantándose a mi paso

Le sonreí y las dos subimos las escaleras en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi habitación y ella cerró la puerta con seguro, la miré arqueando una ceja, ella entrecerró los ojos conteniendo la emoción

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté extrañada

- Tienes que decirme que pasó anoche ¿Por qué esa gran sonrisa cuando bajaron juntos?-

- No pasó nada y esa sonrisa… se llama actuación, ya te dije que soy muy buena en eso- Dije cruzándome de brazos y luego fui a buscar mi bolso

Ella me tomó del brazo y me giró suavemente – Yo sé que eso no es actuación, no podrías ni en un millón de años fingir la sonrisa que tenías esta mañana… Así que dime o empiezo a gritar- Sentencio

Suspiré – Anoche no pasó nada, pero… esta mañana me desperté abrazada por él- Sentí que mi cara estallaría en llamas

Alice abrió los ojos a más no poder, empezó a dar pequeños salticos sin olvidar, soltar un grito - ¿Y dices que no pasó nada?- Preguntó de manera sarcástica brincando por toda la habitación

Me encogí de hombros – No es nada, además no creo que pase de nuevo porque parecía arrepentido esta mañana- Solo hasta que terminé la frase me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, dije eso tal como lo estaba pensando

Alice se quedó mirándome perpleja – Espera, espera… ¿Me perdí de algo? – Se quedó pensativa un momento - ¿Lamentas que no pase de nuevo?- De un momento a otro ella empezó a saltar de nuevo y soltaba pequeños griticos

- En serio Alice, deberías dejar de gritar… Me lo prometiste- Dije firme

Ella tomó aire y luego lo soltó – Okey, ya me calmé… Si afirmas eso, quiere decir que ya admitiste que te gusta Edward- Dijo en tono calmado

- Tal vez- Dije haciendo una mueca de confusión – Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo todavía muchas cosas que hacer… Además él y yo solo somos parte de un negocio, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado… Él está tratando de hacer que nos llevemos bien y creo que yo lo estoy confundiendo todo-

- Pero…- Dijo Alice con un puchero y yo la interrumpí

- Pero nada, bajemos… se nos hará tarde- Dije en tono demandante

- Espera… No te ofendas con lo que te voy a preguntar ¿No piensas maquillarte?- Dijo con algo de pena, yo la miré confundida y luego me vi al espejo con la misma expresión, ella sonrió – Bella, tienes tres reuniones importantes hoy y no puedes ir así… Por lo menos déjame embellecerte un poco- No esperó a que yo respondiera y en un movimiento rápido me llevó hasta la silla en frente de mi peinador y empezó a maquillarme, sin dejarme ver mi rostro en el espejo. Pasaron unos minutos y ella sonrió complacida

- ¿Ya?- Pregunté apurada, no me disgustaba que me estuviera maquillando pero me angustiaba el hecho de que se me hiciera tarde

Ella miró su reloj y su semblante se calmó – Tranquila, tenemos tiempo… Tu maquillaje ya está listo, pero tengo que hacer algo extra con tu cabello ¿Tienes rizador?-

Antes de que yo me diera cuenta, ella ya tenía el rizador en su mano derecha y estaba detrás de mí, fijé mi vista en tres cajones que estaban entre abiertos y fruncí el ceño, no sé si yo era muy distraída y lenta o ella era alguna especie de ser sobrenatural que se mueve a gran velocidad… Mi mente realista solo me dejaba creer en la primera opción. No discutí y me relajé mientras ella cepillaba mi cabello para posteriormente tomar unos mechones y enrollarlos en el rizador.

- Lista- Anunció Alice con un tono de voz ligeramente alto y emocionado –Ya puedes verte- Giró la silla para que yo pudiera ver mi imagen frente al espejo

- ¡Por Dios!- Exclamé - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, en la cara de Alice solo había una sonrisa

- ¿Te gusta? Creo que si hubiera tenido más tiempo y hubiéramos ido de compras… Tal vez…-

- Shhhh- La interrumpí – Nunca creí verme así, gracias- Me levanté y la abracé, luego volví a verme en el espejo, ni yo misma me creía que la imagen que tenía frente a mí, era yo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… Mejor vámonos ya, porque ahora sí creo que se nos hizo tarde- Dijo interrumpiendo mi monólogo mental

Tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta y salí de la habitación, Alice adelantó el paso y llegó más rápido que yo hasta la puerta de la entrada, donde se encontraban mis padres y Edward. Bajé las escaleras lentamente cuidando de no tropezarme como lo había hecho antes, levanté mi mirada para ver los ojos de Edward fijos en los míos, miré su sonrisa… Perfecta, como siempre… Tenía esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que me pusiera a sus pies. Cerré mis ojos y moví mi cabeza lentamente, tratando de abandonar todas esas locas ideas de mi mente, ahora no había espacio para el amor y menos hacía mi supuesto esposo, que de seguro no sentía nada por mí.

Llegué hasta el último escalón agradeciendo al cielo que no me tropecé y además que ya había acabado el contacto visual, que sin darme cuenta, logró sonrojarme.

- Mi obra de arte- Dijo Alice, viéndome con una sonrisa, yo asentí y le sonreí de vuelta. Edward dijo algo pero no alcancé a escuchar.

Mi padre levantó su voz – Si hija, te ves hermosa… Pero no podemos llegar tarde… Vamos- Dijo abriendo la puerta, afuera estaba aparcada la limosina que nos llevaría

- ¿Quieres que te acerquemos a alguna parte?- Le preguntó mi madre a Alice

- No gracias, creo que me irá mejor caminando- Dijo con una sonrisa apenada – Hasta luego, los veo en la noche o tal vez antes-

- Te llamaré Alice- Dije en tono serio con una sonrisa

Todos sonrieron, nos despedimos de Alice, en el momento que ella se despidió de Edward le dijo algo en voz baja y él solo asintió, ella lo vio con una dulce sonrisa mientras se alejaba y entramos a la limosina para empezar con nuestro recorrido, mis padres hablaban sobre los planes que tendríamos en el día y según lo que escuchaba, teníamos suerte si terminábamos antes de las seis de la tarde, este iba a ser un día bastante agotador, no muy lejos de todos los días que me esperaban y serían aún peor después de la coronación. Pero tenía que ver el lado positivo, al menos mi mente estaría ocupada, en los asuntos realmente importantes y no solo pensaría en la posibilidad de que Edward y yo tendríamos algún tipo de relación diferente a la que ahora llevábamos.

…

Ya estábamos entrando al edificio donde se reunía el parlamento, saludamos cordialmente a todos los que pasaban por nuestro lado, sabía que algunos parlamentarios no estaban de acuerdo con mi padre y mucho menos con sus decisiones, fuera de que existía cierto tipo de oposición que le hacía la vida imposible a mi padre, pero la mayoría lo respetaba y más que nada lo apoyaban porque sabían que sus decisiones eran pensadas más para el pueblo que para los mismos parlamentarios o reyes… Tal vez esa era la razón de que existiera la oposición, por más que imaginemos un mundo perfecto en el que todos compartan y piensen en el otro antes que en ellos mismos, no sucederá así… No existe nada perfecto y menos en un grupo de parlamentarios… algunos actúan como lo deben hacer, otros simplemente quieren ganar algún tipo de recompensa o bonificación extra por su trabajo.

En fin, entramos en la sala y ya estaban reunidos todos, sentados en sus respectivos lugares. En el centro del gran salón había cinco podios, dos eran para los reyes (mis padres), uno era para el moderador y los últimos dos, los ocupábamos Edward y yo.

El moderador se levantó de su puesto y saludó oficialmente a todos los presentes para luego empezar a exponer los diferentes puntos que se iban a tratar. El tiempo se pasaba lentamente, yo estaba aburrida, prácticamente, solo hablaban mi padre y mi madre, ocasionalmente Edward lo hacía y yo asentía con la cabeza, a parte de algunos parlamentarios que expresaban su punto de vista pero siempre aprobaban lo que decía mi padre.

En un momento de suspenso, el conde Marcus Stanley (Padre de Jessica) se puso de pie, todos nos quedamos mirándolo, intrigados, esperando lo que iba a decir. Él y mi padre no eran muy buenos amigos porque Marcus casi que era uno de los líderes de la oposición y desde hace años, quería apoderarse del trono.

- Si me permiten, no hemos discutido un punto que, a mi juicio, me parece relevante- Dijo Marcus

- Adelante- Lo alentó mi padre en tono cortés, aunque él y mi madre tenían el semblante firme, supongo que esperando lo peor

- Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con cierto tono de desprecio, Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas y luego asentimos – Ustedes son los sucesores, Isabella tiene sangre real y Edward es su esposo, por lo tanto son los próximos gobernantes de Forks- Hizo una pausa ¿Por qué tantos rodeos? ¿Por qué no simplemente iba al grano y ya? Me pregunte irritada, de por sí, este tipo me caía mal y ni siquiera lo conocía bien. Todos asentimos para que él continuara – Si disculpan mi atrevimiento, los futuros reyes de Forks son muy jóvenes para tomar el poder- Dijo sin más

Mi padre se puso rojo de la ira que sentía – No son demasiado jóvenes, han sido formados desde que tenían pañales, se están preparando para esto… Para tomar lo que les pertenece por derecho- Dijo tratando de calmarse y sin perder su tono diplomático

- Puede que sea cierto y yo mismo doy fe de que ellos dos han sido educados para tomar este cargo, sin embargo, Forks es un pueblo pequeño, necesita dos líderes con experiencia, que sepan lo que están haciendo, no que actúen basados en errores- Rebatió Marcus en tono despectivo

Mi madre fue la siguiente en tomar la palabra – Tal vez ellos se equivoquen, digo, somos seres humanos, todos nos equivocamos, no obstante… Conde Stanley, usted no tiene ninguna prueba que corrobore la afirmación que acaba de hacer… Estos muchachos tienen la experiencia necesaria para gobernar Forks-

- Discúlpeme reina Swan, pero no todos los presentes estamos seguros de que Edward Cullen y la princesa Isabella Swan, sean capaces de gobernar, tal como usted lo afirma- Continuó Marcus

Edward se empezó a tensar a mi lado, clara señal de que esto iba a terminar mal, una de las cosas que más odiaba Edward, era que lo subestimaran, que le dijeran lo que podía hacer y lo que no y más aún que dudaran de sus capacidades. Edward apretó los dientes y puso sus manos en forma de puños a cada uno de los lados sin que nadie lo notara y pidió la palabra, muchos de los parlamentarios se quedaron asombrados ante este acto y no faltaron los cuchicheos y demás en la parte trasera

- Yo quisiera decir algo- Dijo Edward tratando de mantenerse calmado, se le notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en ello. Todos asintieron – Conde Stanley, nosotros no sabemos si seremos buenos o malos reyes, eso es algo imprevisto y solo lo descubriremos a medida que pase el tiempo. Mas no por eso vamos a dejar de hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo por lograr gobernar Forks de la mejor manera posible…- Él iba a continuar pero Marcus lo interrumpió

- No necesitamos buenas intenciones, lo que queremos son hechos- Dijo firme con algo de ira

- Ya sé lo que necesitamos, he estudiado toda mi vida para ejercer este cargo… Empecé mis estudios con el rey Swan cuando apenas tenía 7 años, más aún, empecé mi formación en la escuela militar cuando tenía 5 años… Llevo un poco más de una década estudiando para esto que es lo que más me apasiona, es mi vida- Hizo un pausa y luego retomó – y si ese no es suficiente argumento, desearía decir algo más, nunca nos van a poder preparar lo suficiente para ser los mejores reyes de Forks, ni tampoco vamos a ser perfectos en cada una de las decisiones que tomemos, porque como ya lo dije… El futuro es incierto y no tenemos certeza alguna de lo que puede pasar si elegimos tomar una decisión en lugar de otra… Claro, habrán riesgos, pérdidas… Pero eso hace parte de nuestra formación como personas y como futuros reyes- Terminó un poco más calmado que antes pero su semblante seguía firme

Marcus sonrió de manera burlona – De alguna forma es realmente… tierno… lo que dice señor Cullen, solo sé una cosa… El pueblo de Forks no está preparado para tener dos jóvenes ingenuos pretendiendo ser reyes-

Mi padre y Edward se levantaron al mismo tiempo de su puesto, poniendo sus manos en forma de puño contra la madera del podio, a ambos se les veía una marcada vena en la frente además de que estaban rojos de la ira.

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? - Gritó mi padre terminando con el silencio – Usted no sabe nada ¿Por qué exactamente se encuentra aquí?- Preguntó más ofuscado.

Mi madre puso una mano en la espalda de mi padre y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares para calmarlo. Yo por mi parte, tomé la mano de Edward, él me miró confundido y yo le sonreí, él tenía que saber que yo estaba a su lado, aunque en esta oportunidad no lo apoyé muy bien. Eso pareció calmarlo… Por unos minutos, hasta que Marcus se levantó de su puesto con la misma expresión que lo hicieron Edward y mi padre, minutos antes.

- ¿Cómo que por qué estoy aquí? Probablemente soy uno de los pocos que piensan correctamente ¿En qué mente cabe que dos jóvenes de 19 años gobiernen un pueblo?- Preguntó con sarcasmo – Les diré la verdadera razón por la que ellos son los escogidos para reinar- Miró a los presentes y continuó -Isabella es la hija del actual rey… La corona se mantiene dentro de la familia y nadie puede penetrar esa barrera sin temor a ser castigado por ello… Así fue como el rey Swan consiguió tanto poder… CON LA OPRESIÓN- Gritó

El moderador se hizo presente por primera vez en la discusión, no sé por qué no hizo nada antes – Orden- Gritó golpeando el martillo contra el podio repetidamente y todos nos volteamos a verlo – Yo preciso un lapso de dos minutos con el fin de que todos los presentes salgan a tomar aire fresco y se liberen de la tensión claramente presente en este ambiente - Sin decir más golpeó, de nuevo, el martillo contra el podio y todos nos levantamos de nuestros puestos, para salir

Todos salimos de la sala, yo me sentía frustrada por todo lo que había pasado y más porque no pude hacer nada para evitar que ese tipo le gritara a mi padre y a Edward. Sabía que mi frustración no era nada comparado con lo que Edward estaba sintiendo en este momento, tomé su mano y le di un ligero apretón, él forzó una sonrisa, seguramente pensando que con eso lograría calmarme… Parece que se le olvidó que nos conocemos perfectamente y yo tengo memorizados cada uno de sus gestos.

- Tranquilo… Todo estará bien- Dije con una sonrisa

- Estoy bien… Demasiado relajado- Dijo restándole importancia

- ¿Se te olvida lo bien que te conozco? No me mientas… Ya veremos como solucionamos esto, te aseguró que nadie se va a quedar con nuestro trono- Dije decidida y allí llegaron mis padres tomados de la mano

- Por supuesto que no- Dijo mi padre en tono firme – Yo mismo destituiré a Marcus Stanley de su cargo si se atreve a intentar algo-

- No creo que sea conveniente que hagas eso, querido- Mi madre se apoyó en su brazo y le dio una ligera sonrisa, mi padre la vio con el ceño fruncido por la afirmación que acababa de hacer – Si destituyes a Marcus de su puesto, los demás parlamentarios estarían en tu contra y por lo tanto, en contra de Edward y Bella, porque terminarían creyendo que lo que dice Marcus es cierto… que tenemos al pueblo entero bajo la "opresión"-

Mi padre suspiró – Si, tienes razón… Pero no se me ocurre otra forma para que deje de discutir ese tema… Que para ninguno tiene reversa-

- Solo no tenemos que darle la ventaja y pensar con mente fría lo que haremos- Dije calmada

Mis padres y Edward asintieron, nos dimos cuenta de ya debíamos entrar de nuevo y así lo hicimos, acomodándonos cada uno en nuestros respectivos puestos. Para cuando me di cuenta, el gran salón estaba lleno de nuevo, con todos los parlamentarios sentados en sus puestos como hace unos minutos. Fijé mi vista en el lugar donde Marcus estaba sentado, solo para ver su reacción, él seguía enfadado pero parece que no tanto como hace un rato, aparte de eso, sabía que él no dejaría de lado ese tema y yo ya estaba planeando una estrategia para que lo hiciera, si no funcionaba entonces no sabría qué más hacer.

Mi padre aclaró su garganta para dar inicio, de nuevo, a la reunión – Creo que ya es hora de pasar al siguiente punto que debemos discutir- Dijo tratando de que todo el mundo se olvidara del tema de nuestra coronación

- Un momento- Se apresuró a decir Marcus mientras mi padre lo miraba desafiante – No hemos terminado de discutir el tema anterior-

- Para mí y creo que para todos ya está claro ese tema, la coronación de los futuros reyes de Forks es todo un hecho-

- Para mí aún no está claro el hecho de que dos jóvenes inexpertos van a tomar el trono en unos cuantos meses- Dijo gritando

Yo me puse de pie y lo mire de manera intimidante – Conde Stanley, no tiene sentido que sigamos debatiendo ese tema sabiendo que tenemos más cuestiones pendientes y no debemos descuidar… Ya sé que, al igual que usted, hay muchas personas aquí que no confían en las habilidades de Edward ni en las mías para gobernar Forks, por lo tanto – Hice una pausa y dirigí una mirada rápida a todo el público – Les propongo que nos pongan a mí y a Edward en un periodo de prueba, los primeros meses de nuestro reinado, los actuales reyes Charles y René Swan, estarán a cargo de nosotros como en una especie de tutoría, después Edward y yo tomaremos el trono como se supone que lo debemos hacer… Ustedes dispondrán el tiempo en el que Edward y yo estaremos en periodo de prueba, seguido haremos una nueva reunión y ustedes serán los responsables de decidir si Edward y yo somos aptos para reinar- Hice una pausa – En el caso de que ustedes decidan que nosotros no haremos una buena labor, seremos Edward y yo quien decidamos quien o quienes serán nuestros sucesores- Dije de manera determinada

El moderador se apresuró a hablar – El que esté de acuerdo con la propuesta que acaba de hacer la princesa Isabella Swan diga "yo"-

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos, yo me mordí el labio por temor a que esto no resultara como yo lo esperaba, Edward tomó mi mano y me sonrió, no sé por qué pero ese gesto logró calmarme, después de eso Harry Clearwater, vizconde y un viejo amigo de mi padre se levantó de su puesto

- Yo- Dijo Harry, con seguridad… Después de eso los demás parlamentarios se levantaron de su asiento y dijeron "yo", a excepción de Marcus, quién seguía en su puesto con el ceño fruncido… Al final el cedió no muy convencido, creo que más que nada lo hizo por presión de los demás parlamentarios que estaban a su lado y lo miraban de forma intimidante.

En mi rostro se instaló una sonrisa victoriosa y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que este tema había quedado solucionado, por el momento… Ahora solo teníamos que hacer todo de la manera correcta y no dejar espacio a errores o dudas con respecto a nuestra capacidad de gobernar.

El resto pasó sin ninguna anomalía, solo discutiendo puntos clave para lo que haríamos después de la coronación y algunas leyes que estaban en proceso de aprobación… Nada fuera de lo común. Tan rápido como se había dado por terminada la reunión, yo me levanté de mi puesto, esperando ansiosamente a que mis padres y Edward hicieran lo mismo, para poder salir de esto. Todos salimos sonriendo por lo bien que había terminado todo y nos quedamos en la entrada del edificio discutiendo por un momento

- Estuviste excelente Edward- Lo alentó mi padre

Él sonrió tímidamente y luego fijó su mirada en mí – Creo que Bella lo hizo mejor que yo, después de todo, ella fue la que concilió con todos los parlamentarios-

- Igual los dos hicieron una excelente labor- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa – Ahora solo debemos cuidar cada paso para que ustedes permanezcan en el trono por un largo tiempo-

Mi padre sonrió – Hasta que su primogénito tome su lugar- Dijo mi padre entre risas

- Y otra vez vuelves con el tema de los hijos- Dije haciendo una mueca cansada

- Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me des nietos, hija- Sonrió – Pero bueno, luego seguimos hablando de eso, mientras tanto, Edward y yo iremos a empezar con todo el papeleo que debemos hacer-

- Si y nosotras nos vamos a la empresa para las reuniones y todo lo que tienes que hacer allí- Dijo mi madre al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso en la mejilla de mi padre, despidiéndose de él.

Edward se acercó a mí, en el momento que sentí sus labios rozando mi mejilla me ruboricé por completo, traté de ocultarlo bajando mi mirada pero entonces él susurró a mi oído, algo como – Nos vemos en la cena de esta noche, te enviaré un mensaje- Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido expresando mi confusión y él solo se dedicó a sonreír sin darme ninguna pista de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Mis padres nos miraban y me tensé, me alejé de Edward para tomar la mano de mi madre - ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunté en tono casual, ella asintió en silencio – Adiós Charlie, Edward… nos vemos esta noche- Sonreí como si nada estuviera pasando

Casi halé a mi madre llevándola hasta el auto de nuevo para llegar rápido a la empresa y ocupar mi mente en algo que no fuera "Edward". Mi madre me miró desorientada y yo me encogí de hombros

- ¿Qué se supone que pasó allá afuera?- Dijo haciendo una mueca

- No sé a qué te refieres… Vamos tarde para el almuerzo ejecutivo, debemos darnos prisa- Dije desviando la conversación.

Afuera fue demasiado obvio que me desestabilicé con lo que Edward me dijo y además con ese beso en la mejilla, yo soy buena actriz y ahora, solo porque me di cuenta que él me gusta, se me olvida hasta como mantenerme en pie… Solo hace falta una sonrisa o una mirada de su parte para que yo pierda el control de mi cuerpo, eso no podía seguirme pasando de ninguna forma.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la empresa de Carlisle, gracias a que yo apuraba al conductor constantemente, para que mi madre creyera en la excusa de que estaba preocupada por no llegar a tiempo. Cuando me bajé del auto mi celular empezó a vibrar dentro de mi bolso, lo saqué y sonreí pensando que era Alice, pero cuando vi la pantalla sentí una sonrisa aún mayor en mi rostro al ver que era un mensaje de Edward, no debería haberme sorprendido tanto ya que él dijo que nos estaríamos comunicando, solo que no pensé que fuera tan pronto. No le di más vueltas al asunto y leí el mensaje

* Por la expresión que tenías cuando nos despedimos supongo que no recuerdas que me debes una cena… Pero a mí no se me olvida ¿Te parece si nos vemos a las 8?*

Sonreí más, si eso era posible, al terminar de leerlo… Estaba completamente emocionada por verlo de nuevo a las 8, decidí responderle antes de llegar al almuerzo con los ejecutivos

*Tienes razón, no lo recordaba… Pero bueno, siempre cumplo mis promesas, entonces escoge el restaurante y haré las reservaciones lo más pronto que pueda. Pero tengo una duda ¿Si podrás estar a las 8 o mi querido padre, Charlie te hará trabajar hasta media noche?*

Me reí internamente por mi broma, bueno, después de todo, él también había bromeado conmigo entonces no veo nada de malo en molestarlo también. Con la misma sonrisa guardé mi celular de nuevo en mi bolso mientras caminaba con mi madre al interior de la empresa, ella me veía sospechosamente pero al final no me dijo nada. Solo cruzamos unos cuantos pasillos y nos encontramos con Carlisle, quién nos sonreía, esa sonrisa me recordó la de Edward – Demonios, deja de pensar en él- Me grité mentalmente, pero cómo no hacerlo si tenía a su padre al frente de mí. Traté de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y solo saludé a Carlisle

- Hola Bella… Llegaste más temprano de lo normal- Dijo viendo su reloj - ¿Cómo estás René?-

- Muy bien, debiste ver a Bella y a Edward en el parlamento… Pero hablaremos de ese tema luego, temía que Bella se escapara, como normalmente lo hace, pero creo que esta vez sí estaba apurada por venir- Sonrió y luego me miró sospechosamente

La verdad, si me escapé varias veces cuando tenía que ver a Carlisle, me aburría atendiendo los problemas de la empresa y por eso me iba o simplemente no asistía a las reuniones que tenía con él y en cambio, me iba de compras con Jessica o cosas así… Pero esa fue hace mucho tiempo, desde que cumplí 17 me di cuenta que no podía seguir haciendo eso, porque esa empresa, algún día nos pertenecería a Edward y a mí y por eso no la podía descuidar.

- Estaba emocionada, quería ver que todo estuviera en orden después de que me ausenté por dos semanas- Dije con una sonrisa sincera, aunque no era del todo verdad, lo que yo quería era separarme por un momento de Edward, para no sentirme tan "descontrolada" a su lado y que mis padres se dieran cuenta, o peor, que él se diera cuenta que a mí me gustaba.

Carlisle soltó una ligera carcajada – Todo ha estado normal por aquí, ahora sí tenemos bastante trabajo pero por una parte, eso es bueno ¿Verdad?- Preguntó sonriéndome y yo asentí.

- Yo me voy ya, solo vine a dejarla- Dijo mi madre refiriéndose a mi

- Hey, no necesito guardaespaldas- Dije

- No estoy segura de eso, solo sé que no puedo permitir que te escapes de nuevo- Sonrió mi madre y dejó un beso en mi frente, luego se despidió de Carlisle para irse finalmente.

Carlisle me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta su oficina, yo asentí y lo seguí en silencio. Cuando ya íbamos llegando, mi celular vibró de nuevo dentro de mi bolso, lo saqué sabiendo que era otro mensaje de Edward

* Por el bien de ambos espero que Charlie no me haga trabajar hasta media noche o tendríamos que posponer la cena hasta quién sabe cuánto ¿Segura que quieres que te recuerde a diario que me debes una cena porque te gané en los Karts? No lo creo… Entonces, se me ocurre que podríamos ir al restaurante "Bella Italia"… Piénsalo y espero tu respuesta, tu padre está poniendo miles de papeles sobre mi escritorio, espero terminar pronto*

Terminé de leer y sonreí ante la idea de que Edward estuviera aturdido con cientos de hojas y papeles a su alrededor y que Charlie lo estuviera mandando de un lado para otro, estuve a punto de estallar en risas, pero me detuve al ver a Carlisle sentado en su escritorio arqueando una ceja.

- Te recuerdo que no está permitido el uso de celulares dentro del trabajo- Dijo en tono firme y casi se lo creí de no ser porque soltó una pequeña risita

- Debes recriminárselo a tu hijo no a mí- Traté de zafarme haciéndole otra broma, excepto que no lo era del todo porque si había sacado el celular para ver el mensaje de Edward

- ¿Edward? El debería estar con Charlie trabajando ¿O me equivoco?-

Yo tomé asiento frente a él y sonreí – Se supone que en este momento, Charlie está poniendo una gran pila de hojas frente a Edward, así que sí… Él está trabajando- Dije con una sonrisa y Carlisle se echó a reír, yo no me pude contener por más y tiempo y me uní a sus risas.

Él limpió unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – Ya, nosotros debemos trabajar también, así que déjame traer unos informes y revisarlos antes de irnos al restaurante para reunirnos con la junta directiva- Sin decir más salió con una sonrisa malvada, lo que me dio a entender que el trabajo que me esperaba no era nada comparado con el que tenía Edward. Saqué mi celular de nuevo

*Gracias, Carlisle me regañó por sacar mi celular en el trabajo… Luego disfrutó conmigo de tu miseria y ahora parece que me va a dar más trabajo que a ti ¿Será que nuestros padres están haciendo alguna clase de competencia para ver quién nos tortura más? En fin, si terminamos antes de las 8 me parece que ese restaurante sería perfecto para cenar, haré las reservaciones en cuanto pueda, si es que Carlisle no me vigila en todo el día… Nos vemos en la noche*

Guardé mi celular cuando escuché los pasos de Carlisle muy cerca de la oficina, puse mi mejor cara de inocente hasta que vi todas las carpetas que llevaba en sus manos, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y él sonrió

- Nos espera bastante trabajo, así que… Empecemos- Dejó todas las carpetas sobre el escritorio haciendo un gran ruido

Yo asentí resignada y empecé a revisar las hojas que tenía cada carpeta, con estados financieros, balances, informes corporativos, etc… No debí haber llegado tan temprano, ahora mi suegro me iba a hacer la vida imposible con tanto trabajo. Pasó cerca de una hora que se me hizo eterna, ocasionalmente, Carlisle y yo hacíamos bromas para aligerar el ambiente, pero el resto de tiempo solo hablábamos de trabajo. Él miró su reloj y luego se dirigió a mí

- Debemos irnos, se supone que en 20 minutos debemos estar en el restaurante-

Yo asentí y tomé algunas carpetas que me parecieron importantes, Carlisle me imitó y luego las puso en su maletín. En el estacionamiento estaba su mercedes negro, no perdimos el tiempo y solo subimos para estar a tiempo en la reunión. Estando allí, todo estuvo bastante entretenido, no hablamos de trabajo sino hasta que terminamos de comer, así nos podíamos relajar un poco, luego aparecieron varias preguntas y Carlisle o yo las respondíamos, no era la clase de cosas que amaba hacer, pero fue bastante interesante un almuerzo de negocios y se puede decir que me divertí.

Volvimos a la empresa cerca de las dos de la tarde y nos preparamos para la reunión con la junta administrativa, esta no fue muy diferente a la que ya había ido, algunas de las preguntas eran las mismas y nos concentrábamos en los problemas por los que atravesaba la empresa o lo que debíamos hacer para mejorar nuestro rendimiento. Una vez terminada la reunión me fijé en el reloj, cuatro de la tarde, dos horas en una junta administrativa era demasiado agotador, sin contar que mi trabajo no había acabado… Me esperaban los análisis de unos cuantos balances y preparar algunos estados presupuestales para fines de este periodo, suspiré frustrada

- ¿Qué te parece un descanso? Hemos trabajado duro hoy – Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Pero si descansamos tendríamos que quedarnos hasta las 9 terminando todo-

- Es mejor que sigamos trabajando- Recordé la cena con Edward y que no había hecho las reservaciones, tendría que encontrar alguna forma de distraer a Carlisle para que no se diera cuenta y por consiguiente, empezara con sus bromas sobre Edward y yo.

- ¿En serio?- Me miró con el ceño fruncido

- Si, entre más pronto acabemos, más pronto nos vamos- Sonreí y tomé otra carpeta del escritorio

- Si tú lo dices- Se sentó en su puesto no muy convencido de lo que había acabado de escuchar, suspiró y tomó otra de las carpetas que estaban en frente de él

Pasó una hora más y yo no podía dejar de pensar en la reservación que se supone, debí hacer hecho hace un par de horas, me levanté de mi puesto y me excusé con Carlisle, diciéndole que debía ir al baño, él solo asintió y siguió revisando los estados financieros. Yo me dirigí rápidamente hasta el baño y desde allí, llamé al restaurante para la reservación, por suerte, solo quedaba una mesa para dos al lado de una ventana y en un lugar apartado, solo que tenía un cargo extra, no me importó y acepté; cuando estuve a punto de cerrar mi celular, vi que había un mensaje de Edward, que había enviado justo después de que yo había contestado el anterior.

*Creo que si hay una especie de apuesta de por medio porque Charlie no deja de mencionar que mi padre va a tener mucho que hacer el próximo fin de semana cuando ve que yo empiezo a hacer mala cara por todo el papeleo, pero lo bueno, es que posiblemente acabe antes de las 8… No puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que estaría esperando con tantas ansías que terminara el día… Nos vemos en el restaurante*

La última frase me dejó pensativa ¿Qué quería decir exactamente con "No puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que estaría esperando con tantas ansías que terminara el día"? Se refería al hecho de que tenía mucho trabajo y quería descansar o quería que terminara para verme en el restaurante… Estaba confundida, tal vez yo estaba malinterpretando todo al pensar que Edward quería verme, él solo estaba cobrando la recompensa por ganar una apuesta y claramente quería que se terminara el día para poder descansar. Sin embargo, ese mensaje me lo envió hace más de dos horas, era imposible que Charlie le dejara tanto trabajo como para que ya se hubiera cansado, así que si tenía una mínima posibilidad de que quisiera verme… Sonreí ante la idea y volví a la oficina con Carlisle

Me sumí en mi trabajo y no dejé que ningún otro pensamiento diferente a lo que se relacionaba con la empresa, se apoderara de mi mente… Cuando me di cuenta eran las 6:30, necesitaba una excusa para salir de aquí y arreglarme, aunque sinceramente, dudo que yo pudiera maquillarme o vestirme de manera especial para esta noche, sin duda haría mi mayor esfuerzo. Mi celular empezó a sonar, esta vez lo saqué de mi bolsillo, Carlisle me miró y arqueó una ceja, le sonreí culpablemente y miré la pantalla

- Es Alice ¿Puedo?- Pregunté haciendo un puchero, él negó con la cabeza y me señaló su reloj, haciéndome entender que teníamos poco tiempo – Por favor, mira que hoy he estado bastante concentrada en el trabajo y en serio… quiero hablar con Alice-

El suspiró – Solo cinco minutos- Dijo con una sonrisa

Yo salí de la oficina dando brinquitos y llegué hasta la sala de juntas, que para ese momento estaba desocupada y era un lugar perfecto para hablar con Alice sin que nadie me escuchara

- Hola… No sabes cuánto te amo, me acabas de sacar de esa aburrida oficina- Dije con una sonrisa

- ¿En serio? Entonces mejor corto porque en serio no puedo permitir que descuides tu trabajo por hablar conmigo- Dijo Alice en tono de broma

- NO, ni te atrevas… -

- Okey, te llamaba para decirte que acabé de salir de una entrevista con mi nueva jefe- Sentí su tono de orgullo

- ¿En serio? Qué bien, me alegro mucho por ti ¿En qué trabajarás?-

- Es una agencia en Port Angels donde organizan eventos... Mi jefa se llama Rosalie Hale y yo soy su secretaria, supongo que es un comienzo pero ella de verdad es bastante agradable… Al principio tenía miedo porque habían como 5 chicas antes que yo, esperando por la entrevista y todas salieron llorando, cuando entré me hizo un par de preguntas, luego me dio el trabajo- Casi podía ver como sonreía del otro lado de la línea

- Estoy muy feliz de que te hayan aceptado, igual sabes que me tienes a mí si esa tal "Rosalie" te trata mal-

- No creo que lo haga, ella realmente es muy buena… Me dio una ligera esperanza de que si me desempeñaba bien en mi trabajo, tal vez sería una de las próximas organizadoras- Hizo una pausa – Y ¿Qué tal tu día?-

- Bastante agotador pero debo agregar que no puedo esperar a que sean las 8 de la noche- Luego de que dije eso, me di cuenta que había dicho más de lo que ella me había preguntado y ahora sí tendría que darle bastantes explicaciones

- ¿Las 8? ¿Qué tienes planeado para esa hora?- Usó tono de sospecha y ahí supe que no le podía mentir

- Edward y yo cenaremos a esa hora, no te voy a mentir, estoy muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa- Me mordí el labio

Ella dejó salir un grito que casi me deja sorda – Bella, por fin… No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo hizo Edward para conseguir eso?-

- Me ganó en los karts- Dije frustrada – Hicimos una apuesta y pues… ya ves-

Ella soltó una pequeña risa – Bueno, primero te tienes que calmar y cuando termines tu trabajo vienes a casa y te arreglo para que quedes como una diosa-

- Gracias, pero sinceramente no sé a qué hora termine-

- Si no terminas antes de las 7:15, iré hasta la empresa y tendré una larga conversación con Carlisle- Dijo en tono serio e intimidante

- No sabes dónde queda la empresa- Bromeé

- No importa, preguntado se llega a Roma- Contestó

- Bueno, iré a terminar mi trabajo a ver si logro estar a las 7 en casa… Además de salvarle el pellejo a mi suegro, para que no sea atacado por ti-

- Yo… sería incapaz- Dijo haciéndose la inocente

- Si claro… Ahora nos vemos- Terminé la llamada

Sonreí ante las ocurrencias de Alice y después me dirigí de nuevo a la oficina, revisé unos cuantos papeles más y me di cuenta que ya había terminado mi trabajo por hoy, miré mi reloj, 6:55 – Perfecto- dije en mi mente, mientras otra sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro, jamás tuve un día tan agotador en toda mi vida, pero hay una primera vez para todo y la verdad me había gustado estar ocupada y los mensajes de Edward que me sacaron más de una sonrisa, el cansancio que sentía, valía la pena, después de todo.

- Terminé- Anuncié con una gran sonrisa mirando a Carlisle

Él tomó las carpetas que estaban a mi cargo y las ojeo – Ya veo- Murmuró – Has hecho un excelente trabajo hoy-

- Gracias, no recordaba que esto fuera tan… gratificante y abrumador al mismo tiempo-

Él hizo una mueca - Nunca lo vi de esa forma, supongo que sí es agotador… Pero cuando te gusta algo eso es lo de menos, a veces no siento que el tiempo pase mientras estoy en la oficina a no ser porque Esme me llame o llegue de sorpresa- Sonrió – Ella es como mi reloj despertador, sin embargo, me agrada mucho que lo haga, que se tome la molestia de venir y sacarme del trabajo para distraerme un poco-

- Ahora veo porque Edward es tan obsesivo von su trabajo- Sonreí

- Él es la combinación perfecta entre Esme y yo, aun así, siento que él debería dejar de prestarle tanta importancia a algunas cosas que ahora no importan y que se divierta - Hizo una pausa – Pero, a decir verdad, después de estas dos semanas lo he visto bastan te cambiado… Las vacaciones les hicieron bien a ambos- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Me ruboricé - Fue bastante relajante estar dos semanas fuera- Traté de ocultar mi sonrojo con ese comentario

- Seguro que sí… ¿Vas a salir ya?-

- Si, ya es tiempo de que vayamos a descansar… Porque ni loca dejo que te quedes después de que me acabas de decir que la pobre Esme tiene que venir a sacarte de la oficina- Dije bromeando

Él suspiró - ¿No tengo opción?- Preguntó esperanzado

- Ninguna- Le respondí firme – Por primera vez, vas a llegar temprano a casa y harás feliz a tu esposa- Sentí que sonreía

Él se levantó de su puesto – Ahora la adulta eres tú ¿Cambio de roles?-

Yo asentí y guardé todos los papeles que teníamos encima del escritorio, él me imitó y luego ambos salimos de la oficina, bromeando sobre el hecho de que Edward y Charlie, deberían seguir trabajando y no sé en qué momento me perdí en la conversación y él empezó a bromear sobre sus futuros nietos, ya estaba cansada de ese tema y si fuera por mí, iría ahora mismo a adoptar un niño para que mi padre y mi suegro me dejaran en paz. Carlisle se ofreció a llevarme hasta la casa en su auto y yo acepté, solo fueron bromas durante el camino, se puede decir que me las cobré por todas las que él había hecho hoy.

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo que tanto habían esperado, sé que está largo y les debo confesar que iba a ser aun más largo porque iba a incluir la cena de Edward y Bella, pero al final decidí ponerla en el otro capítulo para que quedaran con la intriga (Lo sé… Soy muy mala). Eso es todo lo que les quería decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y que me perdonen por haberme demorado en subirlo hoy, sé que no tengo excusa…


	11. ¿Primer Beso?

Capítulo 9: ¿Primer Beso?

POV Bella

Cuando entré a la casa, Alice me esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones con las piernas cruzadas como si fuera una detective, se levantó de su puesto dando un brinquito y me abrazó, no esperó a que yo hablara sino que de una vez me llevó hasta la habitación y se metió en mi closet para escoger la ropa que usaría esta noche, yo la miraba confundida

- Ve a ducharte ahora mismo- Ordenó

Yo asentí en silencio y me fui hasta el baño mientras ella escogía la ropa que iba a usar, confiaba ciegamente en ella, tenía un exquisito gusto para la moda y sabía que no me iba a defraudar. Me bañé lo más rápido que pude y salí en mi bata de baño, Alice estaba mirando dos blusas como tratando de escoger la mejor para esta situación, apenas vio que yo ya había salido alzó las blusas y me las mostró

- ¿Cuál te gusta más?... Yo no me puedo decidir- Preguntó haciendo un gesto pensativo

- Mmmm no sé, cualquiera de las dos está bien- Simplemente dije eso y fui a tomar el jean rasgado que ella había escogido, aunque se me hizo extraño que ella hubiera escogido eso para una cena elegante, no le dije nada al respecto, ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, de seguro yo era la que no estaba pensando correctamente por los nervios que me invadían.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño

- Me voy a vestir- Respondí calmadamente mientras por dentro, me moría de los nervios y no podía coordinar ninguna idea

- Okey, esto ya está muy raro- Ella tomó mi brazo y me haló hasta el sillón que estaba en frente de mi peinador, hizo que me sentara y me miró fijamente – Háblame- Dijo comprensiva, yo la miré con el ceño fruncido – Dime que te pasa, tú no eres así… No dijiste nada desde que llegaste ¿En serio crees que vas a usar esto?... Ni loca-

- ¿Por qué no?- Pregunté arrugando la frente

- Es una cena elegante Isabella Swan, no puedes ir con jeans rasgados, una blusa y tus converse… No cambies el tema y dime que te pasa- Me lanzó una mirada seria

Suspiré – Estoy algo y nerviosa… Tengo miedo de que no salga bien y Edward y yo terminemos peleando como solíamos hacerlo- Le confesé

- Oh Bella- Se acercó a abrazarme y luego me sonrió – No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien… Solo lleva las cosas con calma y pasará lo que tenga que pasar- Se quedó mirándome – Sinceramente no creo que todo vuelva a ser como antes después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos, solo relájate y disfruta-

Sonreí – Gracias, eso me hizo sentir mejor-

- Ahora sí- Dio salticos hasta el closet y sacó un vestido blanco que yo nunca había visto, me lo tendió – Ponte este vestido-

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Estoy segura que no compré esto- Dije mientras lo veía detalladamente

- Hoy lo compré cuando me dijiste que tenías una cena con Edward, fui lo más rápido que pude hasta una boutique en Port Angels y aquí está… Sé que te quedará hermoso, pero tú no lo sabrás hasta que no te lo pongas-

- OK, en seguida-

Di un pequeño saltico y fui hasta el baño para ponerme el vestido, era increíble que Alice siempre escogiera todo a la perfección, el vestido se amoldaba a mi figura. Me miré en el espejo al salir del baño, aunque no pude ver mucho porque Alice llegó de manera inesperada y me cubrió

- ¿Qué haces? Todavía tengo que maquillarte y peinarte… No puedes verte- Me llevó con los ojos cubiertos hasta la silla y empezó a trabajar en mi cabello, una vez terminó, volteó la silla para que yo quedara de espaldas al espejo y empezó a maquillarme – Listo- Dijo con voz cantarina y me dejó verme en el espejo.

- Estoy maravillosa… Hiciste un gran trabajo, gracias- Miré mi reloj y faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 – Ya voy tarde, son 10 minutos de aquí a Port Angels- Dije poniendo una mano en mi cabeza

- No te preocupes- Me tendió unos zapatos blancos de tacón, yo los tomé y me los puse rápido – Las mujeres nos tenemos que hacer esperar… Hoy llegarás elegantemente tarde- Ella sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño – Mira, que llegues tarde 10 minutos es elegante, pero si llegas después de ese tiempo quedas como una descarada impuntual- Yo me volteé a verla con una ceja arqueada y ella solo sonrió de manera inofensiva

- ¿Sabes que Edward es un maniático de la puntualidad?- Dije poniéndome mis pendientes

- Relájate, no creo que se ponga histérico porque llegaste 10 minutos tarde- Me sonrió

- Yo si lo creo ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en Filadelfia y esa noche llegué cinco minutos tarde?-

- Era diferente…- Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

- Como sea, mejor me voy ya- Dije una vez estuve lista y fui hasta donde ella estaba para abrazarla – Gracias, no sé cómo pagarte todo esto-

- No tienes nada que agradecer- Se quedó pensativa – O mejor agradéceme disfrutando la cena que vas a tener esta noche-

- Lo haré- Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Tomé un taxi para llegar a tiempo al restaurante, cada 2 minutos miraba el reloj y apresuraba al taxista… Alcancé a llegar a las 8:05 y Edward ya estaba sentado en la mesa que yo había reservado, me sonrió cuando me vio y no pude evitar sonrojarme, me acerqué lentamente hasta donde se encontraba, él se levantó y retiró la silla que estaba al lado de él para que yo me sentara.

- Te ves hermosa esta noche- Dijo una vez estuvo en su puesto, mirándome fijamente con su espectacular sonrisa, también pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que realmente me emocionó, Edward jamás en su vida se había sonrojado ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Aunque se veía adorable

- Gracias- De nuevo el sonrojo se apoderó de mi cara y sonreí tímidamente – Tú tampoco estás nada mal-

Él miró su atuendo y sonrió – Salí hace poco del trabajo, fui a casa a cambiarme y la verdad… Acabé de llegar- Dijo lo último con algo de pena – A propósito, Charlie casi no me deja irme... Le tuve que decir la verdad, que iba a cenar contigo- Me miró por un momento como si estuviera tratando de obtener mi aprobación

- Está bien… Igual teníamos que decirle a ambos, de cualquier manera se darían cuenta si llegamos juntos- Le sonreí

- ¿Le dijiste algo a Carlisle?-

- No fue necesario, las reservaciones las hice cuando él no estaba y hoy me dejó salir a las 7:00 porque había terminado mi trabajo… Además me llevó hasta la casa y no tuvimos tiempo de discutir el tema -

- Excelente, uno menos… Aunque dudo que dure porque Charlie le dirá a René, ella a mi madre, por otro lado, Charlie también le dirá a mi padre-

Yo solté una pequeña risita - No importa… Estamos recién casados, se supone que hacemos cosas así ¿No? – Pregunté lo último nerviosa y empecé a jugar con mis dedos por debajo de la mesa

Él asintió y no dijo nada más porque llegó la mesera, le sonrió a Edward y luego me miró a mí de arriba a abajo, ya estaba cansada de que todas las mujeres miraran a Edward como un pedazo de carne o peor, que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia… - ¿Eran celos?- Me pregunté mentalmente. En mi monólogo mental Edward se quedó mirándome, yo estaba siendo muy obvia con respecto a lo que estaba pensando

- Les daré un tiempo para que elijan lo que desean comer- Dijo la mesera dejando los menús en nuestras manos

Puse mi vista en la comida y en los platos especiales, admito que aún me sentía enfadada y por eso me quedé callada, porque temía decir algo que se me saliera de las manos y después arrepentirme de ello. Edward también miraba el menú con gran interés

- Todo se ve delicioso- Dijo él en un intento de romper el silencio

Yo asentí, no dije nada porque aún estaba la imagen viva en mi mente de la mesera coqueteándole a Edward, definitivamente tenía que controlar eso. Llegó la mesera de nuevo a tomar nuestra orden.

- ¿Están listos para ordenar?- Le preguntó más a Edward que a mí, sonriéndole coquetamente

Edward asintió y me miró con una sonrisa – Para ella, un plato de ravioles con champiñones-

Yo arqueé un ceja - ¿Cómo sabía él que yo iba a ordenar eso?- Dejé de pensar en esa pregunta recordando que nos conocíamos perfectamente, miré el menú de nuevo y busqué algo que le pudiera gustar a él… Esperaba no equivocarme

- Para él, un filete toscana- Le entregué el menú a la mesera sin verla mientras le daba una sonrisa a Edward – Espero que sea tan rico como suena- Le dije refiriéndome a ambos platos una vez la mesera se fue

- Yo también, la verdad estaba pensando en ordenar el filete- Dijo con una sonrisa de pena

- Acerté- Sonreí feliz – Yo iba a ordenar los ravioles y luego tú lo hiciste por mí-

- Ambos nos conocemos bien… Demasiado diría yo- Hizo una mueca

- ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?- Pregunté temiendo lo peor, quien sabe que estaría pensando

Él negó con la cabeza, rápidamente - No, no tiene nada de malo… Solo que nos volvemos predecibles el uno al otro y eso hace que nos entendamos de alguna forma que los demás no entienden- Dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo relajar

Hablamos de pocas cosas mientras nuestra comida estaba lista, la mesera dejó los platos que habíamos pedido en frente de cada uno y al retirarse le sonrió de nuevo a Edward. Yo tomé mi tenedor y empecé a comer sin esperar nada más, no quería ser tan predecible con respecto a lo que siento y supuse que esa era la mejor forma de ocultarlo.

Edward parecía completamente desentendido, como si no se diera cuenta que esa mujer lo estaba desvistiendo con la mirada, en unas cuantas ocasiones yo lo ojeaba y solo lo veía arrugando la frente con una expresión de confusión por mis expresiones pero no decía nada. Cuando tuvo el plato frente a él, tomó su tenedor y empezó a comer… Pasaron unos minutos en los que comíamos pero no decíamos nada, era un silencio incómodo, hasta que gracias al cielo, él lo terminó

- Esto está excelente- Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres probar?-

Yo asentí lentamente mientras él cortaba un pedazo de su filete y acercaba el tenedor a mi boca, mis labios se presionaron con el tenedor y luego cerré mis ojos para deleitarme con el sabor de aquel filete tan exquisito.

- Tenías razón- Sonreí una vez que había pasado la comida – Pero no está mejor que mis ravioles-

Él levantó una ceja – A ¿no?- Preguntó en tono desafiante con una sonrisa

Yo negué lentamente con mi cabeza – No y te lo demostraré-

Tomé una buena porción de mi comida con el tenedor y lo acerqué a la boca de Edward, me sentí desvanecer cuando sus labios se presionaron contra el tenedor - ¿Por qué un tenedor tiene más suerte que yo?- Pensé molesta

- Mmmm no sé, creo que es un empate- Dijo una vez terminó – Ambos platillos están deliciosos- Me sonrió

-Sí, yo tampoco podría decidir cuál es mejor-

- Ambos tenemos muy buen gusto- Levantó su copa y antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida, me dedicó una sonrisa

- De acuerdo- Sonreí también y luego sentí que algo se movía en mi bolso, saqué mi celular y ni siquiera miré la pantalla porque Edward otra vez tenía una de sus hermosas sonrisas, a duras penas logré apretar el botón para contestar la llamada – Discúlpame un segundo- Dije llevando el celular a mi oído.

- ¿Hola?-

- Bella ¿Cómo estás?- Al otro lado oí la voz de Alec

- Muy bien Alec y ¿tú?- Sentí que, por alguna razón, Edward se tensaba a mi lado cuando nombré a mi amigo… Pero no le tomé importancia en ese momento

-Estoy feliz, te tengo una noticia- Hizo una pausa dramática y luego continúo, así era Alec, siempre poniéndole suspenso a todo – En cinco semanas iré a Forks y me quedaré por un largo tiempo porque tengo algunos negocios- Se oía bastante feliz

- ¿En serio? Esa noticia es muy buena-

- Si- Hubo un silencio por unos minutos y luego volvió a hablar -Oye ¿Estás ocupada o algo así? No quisiera interrumpirte-

- Mmmm algo así- Respondí fijándome en Edward quién estaba tenso, solo concentrado en su comida como pretendiendo no escucharme

- Lo siento… adivinaré ¿Estás con tu esposo?- Preguntó de manera sospechosa

- Si, aunque no era nada difícil de adivinar- Sonreí

- Tienes razón además de que tienes muchas cosas que aclararme cuando esté de vuelta en Forks… De mí no te escapas- Dijo con un tono acusatorio, parecido al que Alice usaba cuando quería obtener información

- Primero tienes que estar aquí para que te lo diga-

- Dalo por hecho… Dejaré que sigas disfrutando el tiempo con tu esposo, nos vemos en cinco meses-

- Hasta pronto- Apreté el botón para terminar la llamada y puse mi celular de nuevo en mi bolso… ¿Ahora qué? me pregunté a mí misma, Edward estaba tenso y en ese estado nunca hablaba… ¿Se habría molestado?

- Era Alec- dije feliz… Tratando de liberar la tensión de alguna forma – Vendrá en cinco meses ¿No te parece genial?- Pregunté más emocionada, él me sonrió forzosamente y me sentí mal, yo quería que me sonriera como hace rato lo estaba haciendo, no así. Bajé mi mirada y de nuevo, volví a mi comida.

Edward tomó su copa de vino y la llevó hasta su boca para tomar un sorbo y luego aclarar su garganta – Alec y tú son… muy bueno amigos ¿Verdad?- Preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado

Sonreí – Así es desde que nos conocimos, él es genial… Fue la primera persona con la que sentí confianza, no más que la que siento con Alice… Pero él es especial, es mi mejor amigo… aunque no sepa todos los detalles de mi vida- Dije pensativa refiriéndome a todo el tema del matrimonio arreglado

- Entiendo- Hizo una pausa mientras asentía con su cabeza - y se conocieron cuando estuve en Galveston ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a la academia de defensa personal cuando yo estaba fuera?-

Me encogí de hombros – Charlie decidía que sería bueno que yo aprendiera a defenderme por mi cuenta… pero más que nada yo buscaba mantenerme ocupada, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola y me ponía a pensar en cosas que no debía - Edward frunció el ceño y me di cuenta de que le estaba diciendo demasiado

-¿Qué cosas?-

- Ya sabes, tú estabas en Galveston y toda la familia estaba aterrada de que te podría pasar algo malo y yo no era del todo ajena a ese sentimiento… Muchas veces creí que mi familia me lo contagiaba, otras solo pensaba que me preocupaba por ti- Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente y tomé un sorbo de vino para aclarar mis ideas

Edward abrió los ojos al escucharme decir eso, me recriminé mentalmente por habérselo confesado, él no tenía que saberlo…

Continué, tratando de arreglar un poco lo que dije antes -Ni siquiera yo sabía la razón de que estuviera tan preocupada por ti… Solo me daba cuenta que era así porque mi mente empezaba a vagar por todas partes… Decidí entrar a la academia para despejar mi mente y ocuparla en otras cosas, allí conocí a Alec, desde entonces somos muy buenos amigos-

Bajó su mirada – Parece que pasaron muchas cosas cuando no estuve… Lamento haberme ido y que te sintieras tan sola- Dijo con una sonrisa triste

- No es tu culpa, en primer lugar esa era tu obligación y en segundo lugar, para ese tiempo, nosotros ni siquiera nos hablábamos… Dudo que yo te hubiera dicho algo sobre que me sentía sola y todo eso- Dije pensativa

- Ya no estarás sola- Me sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mía – Ahora estamos juntos, somos…- Se quedó pensativo un minuto – Amigos- Soltó por fin

Sonreí al ver que su mirada mostraba confusión y creo que la mía también lo hacía pero traté de no ser tan evidente… ¿Amigos? Diablos, yo quería ser más que su amiga… Edward me gusta, pero por supuesto, él no piensa en mí así… Solo soy una chica normal y no tengo más que ofrecerle además de lo que ya tiene, a parte supongo que él está buscando una mujer diferente y la encontraría en seis meses, cuando firmáramos el divorcio… Cada vez que pensaba en eso, no sentía la emoción de antes, todo lo contrario, me entristecía separarme de él y añoraba los momentos en los que éramos niños o incluso adolescentes y refunfuñábamos porque teníamos que vernos.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó sin separar su mano de la mía

No noté que en mi rostro se había formado una mueca de tristeza por aquellos pensamientos, sacudí mi cabeza de manera lenta y le sonreí de nuevo

- No es nada- Me limité a decir mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Nuestras miradas se mantenían en permanente contacto, al igual que nuestras manos, no sé en qué momento nos empezamos a acercar, o ¿Yo me estaba acercando a él?... No lo sé, mi mente no funcionaba en este momento; él dejó el contacto visual con mis ojos y luego fijó su vista en mis labios ¿Él también quería esto? ¿También quería que nos besáramos? Ya nos habríamos besado por primera vez cuando estuvimos en Filadelfia, de no ser por las interrupciones o mis inseguridades… Entonces recordé las palabras de Alice "Solo lleva las cosas con calma y pasará lo que tenga que pasar" dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro, si pasaba algo que nos interrumpiera de nuevo, yo estaría segura de que nada de esto tenía que pasar y que solo eran ideas mías.

Desgraciadamente pensé muy pronto, cuando estábamos a escasos centímetros de que nuestros labios estuvieran juntos, mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolso – No atiendas- me gritaba mi cuerpo y casi mecánicamente me paralicé, seguramente Edward se dio cuenta de que mi celular estaba vibrando porque se fue alejando poco a poco, hasta volver a la posición en la que se encontraba antes, yo bajé mi mirada y luego saqué mi celular, en la pantalla decía "René"… ¡o mi Dios! ¿Por qué a mí? Me resigné a contestar la llamada

- Hola René-

- No me digas así señorita ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estoy por ti? Llamé a Carlisle y me dijo que saliste temprano del trabajo y que te había traído a la casa y cuando llego me doy cuenta de que no estás ¿Me puedes explicar?- Gritó

- Cálmate mamá… Ya no tengo 15 años-

Ella suspiró, por lo menos logró calmarse como le pedí – Dime en dónde estás metida-

- No has visto a Charlie hoy ¿Verdad?-

- No, tu padre no ha llegado del trabajo y Edward tampoco-

- Estoy cenando con Edward, se supone que Charlie sabía porque Edward le dijo- Concentré mi vista en Edward quién estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ella suspiró – Lo siento, es que me preocupé porque no sabía en dónde estabas tan tarde y bueno, ya me conoces, soy un poco paranoica… Lamento haber interrumpido-

Yo sé que es mi madre de la que estamos hablando pero quería estrangularla, estaba a pocos segundos de sentir los labios de Edward contra los míos y a ella le da por ponerse sobreprotectora… Bueno, no me puedo enojar con ella, solo estaba cumpliendo con su papel de madre… demasiado, diría yo… Pero de igual forma, ella era así y supongo que al convivir toda la vida con ella, ya debería estar acostumbrada… Pero ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué no pudo esperar unos minutos?

Salí de mi trance para responderle - No te preocupes, igual no creo que nos demoremos mucho… Entonces nos vemos ahora-

- Sigue disfrutando, de nuevo… lo siento- Dijo arrepentida y colgó

Solté un suspiro y luego devolví el celular en mi bolso, cuando levanté mi vista Edward se estaba riendo por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos permanecían en mí y en cada movimiento que yo hacía

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunté un poco molesta

- Oh vamos- Soltó una risa – No me vas a decir que no es gracioso, que tengas 19 años, estés casada y en una cena con tu esposo y te llame tu madre alarmada preguntándote donde estás como si fueras una adolescente- Se echó a reír esta vez con más fuerza

- Pues no me parece gracioso… es frustrante que me siga viendo como una niña- Respondí seria, él solo arqueó una ceja y yo sonreí – Bueno… tal vez, es un poco gracioso- Dije apenada

- Te lo dije- Soltó otra pequeña carcajada y esta vez no pude evitar unirme a sus risas.

Terminamos de comer lo poco que nos quedaba, Edward no podía superar lo de la llamada de mi madre y me molestó con eso hasta que salimos del restaurante. Pagué la cena como habíamos acordado y fuimos hasta el parqueadero del restaurante, gracias al cielo Edward trajo su volvo porque no me quería devolver en taxi… Tenía alguna esperanza de que solos, en el auto, pasara algo... Tal vez.

…

- Llegamos- Anunció él, una vez aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento

- Si y lo mejor es que ya pagué mi castigo por perder en los karts- Sonreí

- Pero no dejaré que lo olvides-

- ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que alguien como tú me ganaría en los karts?- Pregunté sarcástica mientras bajaba del auto

- ¿Alguien como yo?- Arqueó una ceja

- Si, tú eres lo más opuesto que conozco a alguien que le guste la emoción y la adrenalina, además conduces tu auto como si fueras una viejita de 80 años… Nunca me imaginé que me ganarías-

- Sorpresa- Dijo en tono orgulloso, haciendo una mueca de sorpresa – No es que me guste ser tan arriesgado en mi vida cotidiana, pero cuando estuve en los combates varias veces conduje y no podía ir despacio- Se encogió de hombros

- O sea que hiciste trampa… Tú ya tenías entrenamiento – Lo acusé en forma de broma mientras intentaba no reírme

- No es trampa… Tú nunca preguntaste y diste por hecho que ganarías- Dijo sonriente – Como sea, ya pagaste tu apuesta-

Yo le pegué juguetonamente en el hombro y él solo sonrió mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala, donde supongo que mi mamá estará sentada en el sofá esperando por mí. A penas entramos en la sala, Alice se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con una sonrisa muy marcada en su cara, luego empezó a dar salticos y abrazó a Edward.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo su noche?- Preguntó con un evidente tono de emoción

- Excelente- Se apresuró a contestar Edward

Mi madre entró con una sonrisa de pena cuando me vio con Edward y me abrazó para luego susurrar un – Lo siento- en mi oído, yo le sonreí y ella se volteó para saludar a Edward

- Creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar, mañana será un día pesado- Edward dijo con un tono cansado

- Si… Me parece buena idea- Dijo mi madre – Llamaré a Charlie porque se me hace muy extraño que no haya llegado- Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oír a mi madre, ella no se dio cuenta porque estaba con su vista fija en el celular buscando el número de mi padre mientras se retiraba

- Yo… necesito a Bella por un momento ¿Me la puedes prestar?- Alice se puso en frente de Edward y le hizo un puchero

- No hay problema- Él se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a la habitación, alcancé a oír que él decía algo como – Te espero- Pero no puedo estar segura de que él haya dicho algo así

Alice y yo nos quedamos en la sala por unos minutos y luego ella me haló hasta su habitación, en dos ocasiones casi me caigo de lo rápido que me llevaba. A la vez que entramos a su habitación ella cerró la puerta y luego me miró con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?- Pregunté desentendida del tema… o bueno, tratando de parecer que estaba desentendida

- Tú sabes que quiero que me digas que pasó hoy… en la noche… ¿Lo besaste?- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y empezó a dar salticos por toda la habitación

Me acerqué a ella y la sostuve de sus hombros para que no saltara más – No nos besamos porque cuando estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, mi histérica madre llamó- Respondí frustrada

Achicó los ojos y luego los cerró muy fuerte - Aghh que mal… Pero bueno, ya tendrás otra oportunidad… Supongo que lo demás salió excelente porque Edward llegó sonriendo- Se quedó pensativa – Digo, más de lo normal cuando está contigo y tú tampoco te quedabas atrás… los dos estaban irradiando felicidad-

- No creo que "irradiar" sea la palabra correcta- Hice comillas en el aire

- Siii- Chilló – Estaban IRRADIANDO de felicidad cuando llegaron y eso es muy bueno… Ya casi- Trató de contener la emoción apretando sus ojos con fuerza

- ¿Ya casi qué? ¿Me perdí algo?- Pregunté confundida

- No te has perdido nada… Solo que ya casi admiten lo que sienten y van a poder estar juntos por siempre-

- No creo que él piense en mí… así- Di un suspiro y me senté en la cama

Alice no demoró en seguirme y se sentó a mi lado – Yo sé que sí- Dijo confiada

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- Ella se empezó a poner nerviosa y jugó un poco con sus dedos antes de responderme – Alice ¿Tu sabes algo que yo no?- La interrogué

- No, yo no sé nada… Lo que te digo es porque… veo la forma en la que te mira y la manera en la que cambia cuando está contigo… Si eso no es amor, no sé qué lo sea-

- ¿Igual que Jasper te mira a ti?- Pregunté con una sonrisa

Ella hizo una mueca pensativa- No sé la forma en la que Jasper me mira porque me pierdo en sus ojos cuando lo hace, entonces parece que estamos solos- Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora y se encogió de hombros

- Ya me quedó claro el punto… Pero es muy difícil para mí intentar descifrar su mente y tampoco me atrevo a dar el primer paso… El hombre es el que lo hace ¿no?- Alice se empezó a reír – Y con eso me queda claro que solo debo esperar a que las cosas pasen- Concluí

- Exacto… Por fin lo entendiste- Sentí su tono de triunfo – Ambos deben estar listos para admitir lo que sienten el uno al otro, por lo menos tú ya te lo admitiste a ti misma, ese es un gran paso- Me alentó

- Gracias… por ser la primera persona que realmente me apoya y me entiende-

- Para eso están las amigas-

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir… Mañana va a ser un día muy largo- dije poniéndome de pie

- Y Edward te está esperando- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente terminando mi frase

- Si y eso- Le seguí el juego y salí de la habitación con una sonrisa

Me encaminé hasta mi habitación y abrí la puerta lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible, pensando que Edward quizás ya estuviera dormido. Al entrar, la luz estaba encendida y él estaba recostado en la cama leyendo, ya debajo de las cobijas; él sonrió al verme entrar y yo le devolví la sonrisa, aunque no puedo negar que me encanta verlo sonreír. Tomé mi pijama y me fui al baño a cambiarme, cuando salí, me sorprendió ver a Edward con la vista fija en mí, como si estuviera esperando hasta que yo saliera, lo miré un poco desconcertada y luego me fui a la cama, me acomodé al lado de él y tomé mi libro

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté sin contener mi tono de confusión, desde que salí del baño no dejaba de mirarme y no sabía si preocuparme por esto o no.

- Nada, es que…- Bajo la mirada por un momento y luego me miró – Te quería agradecer por la cena de hoy, fue… más de lo que yo esperaba-

- No fue nada, aunque la que tendría que agradecer soy yo- Ahora era él el que estaba confundido, sonreí por su expresión – Si no hubieras propuesto la apuesta incluso si no me hubieras ganado, yo no habría invitado esta cena y ahora sería yo la que te estaría agradeciendo a ti-

- Pero no fue así- Me sonrió

De nuevo, nos estábamos acercando, acortando la distancia entre nosotros… Y por mi parte, solo rogaba al cielo que nadie llegara a interrumpirnos en esta oportunidad, ya había sido bastante tiempo soñando con sus labios sobre los míos y cuando estaba a punto de pasar, algo o alguien nos interrumpían y quedábamos en ceros nuevamente.

Al parecer, esta vez iba a ser diferente, él pasó sus dedos lentamente por mis mejillas y sostuvo mi rostro, seguido de eso nuestros labios por fin se juntaron en un magnifico primer beso; A pesar de que el beso era tierno y nuestros labios se movían con demasiada timidez, sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar por la rapidez de los latidos y a la vez, miles de emociones recorrían mi cuerpo y mi subconsciente gritaba – Por fin- Enredé mis brazos en su cintura casi mecánicamente, solo buscaba acercarlo más a mí, sus labios seguían moviéndose lentamente con los míos… Dios, me sentía en el cielo, no puedo creer que esperé tanto por esto… Era el maldito cielo estar así con él.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, yo por lo menos, lo hice a regañadientes porque no me quería separar de él. Nos separamos y abrí mis ojos para ver su perfecta sonrisa

- Descansa- Dejó un beso en mi mejilla y me miró por un segundo más

- Pero… - Dije confundida antes de que él me interrumpiera poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, con demasiada ternura

- Shhhh hablaremos de esto en la mañana- Me sonrió y yo quedé más confundida de lo que ya estaba

Me giré para poder apagar la luz y cerré mis ojos sin poder conciliar el sueño ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila cuando sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho? Por Dios, Edward y yo nos besamos y él no dijo nada, tal vez se habría arrepentido, o tal vez no sabe lo que siente por mí y quiere esperar hasta mañana para despejar su mente… Posiblemente, nunca quiso besarme y no sabía cómo explicármelo. Ese último pensamiento logró destruir mi corazón en miles de pedazos ¿Y si todo fue un error? ¿Y si yo fui demasiado evidente y él notó que me gustaba y por eso lo hizo? ¿Se sintió presionado? Lo que menos quería era que se sintiera presionado a sentir algo por mí.

Mi mente vagó por un buen rato, recordé todo lo que había pasado hoy, desde que me desperté abrazada por él, luego en el desayuno y la despedida en el parlamento, sonreí al recordar nuestra conversación por mensajes y luego la perfecta cena que tuvimos… Pronto pude conciliar el sueño con la última imagen que tenía del día de hoy, ese hermoso, tierno y perfecto beso que nos unió por unos minutos. Dejé de pensar en cosas negativas buscando calmarme y cuando lo logré me sentí plena y feliz, solo así pude dormir en paz.

…

A la mañana siguiente moví mis manos y sentí que abrazaba a alguien, me tomó un corto tiempo recordar que Edward dormía conmigo, seguí moviendo mis manos y sentí su espalda, al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus brazos me rodeaban y sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cintura; Me sentí completamente feliz, abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que no era un sueño o una fantasía, instantáneamente me encontré con sus ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente, sus ojos estaban brillantes, parecían verdaderas esmeraldas y yo estaba dichosa con eso… Claro, mi felicidad solo duró unos cuantos segundos porque él deshizo el contacto visual, lentamente alejó sus manos de mi cintura y se sentó al borde de la cama, dándome la espalda; Sentí como mi frente se arrugaba dando paso a una expresión confundida ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo mal? No hubo tiempo para más preguntas mentales porque la voz de Edward me sacó rápidamente de mis pensamientos

- Debo pedirte disculpas por dos cosas que pasaron- Hizo una pausa – básicamente las dos tratan de lo mismo y es que… sin que yo quiera, sigo invadiendo tu espacio personal; Esta mañana y anoche – Hubo otra pausa, noté la pesadez y el desaliento en su voz - Lo menos que quiero es que te sientas incómoda, lo de anoche no debió pasar, solo me dejé llevar por el momento y no tomé en cuenta tu reacción, en serio, lo lamento… Y lo de esta mañana- Hizo una pausa y yo decidí hablar

- Ya te dije que eso no me importa- Traté de que mi tono fuera suave y comprensivo para que él se diera la vuelta y me viera, pero no funcionó

- De igual forma invado tu espacio personal y sé que no te sientes cómoda con eso- Su tono seguía siendo lamentable

Él se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el baño, sentí que mi corazón se quebraba cual vidrio, él se arrepentía de lo que pasó anoche y eso significaba que él no siente nada por mí excusándose en que invadía mi espacio… Tuve tantas oportunidades para decirle que se estaba equivocando con respecto a lo que decía, hasta sentí el impulso de decirle lo que sentía por él, solo una cosa me detuvo… Pensar en su rechazo, eso, sin duda, me lastimaría más que las palabras que me dijo esta mañana.

Me acurruqué un rato más en la cama intentando no llorar, solo alguien me podría hacer sentir mejor, aparte de Edward, y esa persona era Alice. Salí de la cama y tomé mi levantadora, corrí por los pasillos escaleras con gran habilidad, cosa rara en mí, pero en ese momento no me importó, solo quería ver a Alice, hablar con ella y dejar un poco las dudas y las tristezas que albergaban mi mente y mi corazón.

Solo fue cuestión de unos pocos minutos para que llegara a su habitación, abrí la puerta y al acercarme a su cama, vi que ella aun dormía, me sentí mal porque no debía despertarla solo por mis crisis emocionales, así que caminé lentamente de nuevo hacía la puerta, hasta que escuché su voz adormilada y me di la vuelta

- ¿Bella?- Dijo restregándose los ojos

- Lo siento Alice, no debí despertarte… Vuelve a dormir-

Ella me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me despreocupara y de inmediato se sentó a la orilla de la cama invitándome a sentarme con ella. Le conté absolutamente todo lo que pasó, todo lo que sentí y entonces, no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran una tras de otra. Una vez pude calmarme, ella me alentó y me dijo que ninguno de los dos estábamos listos para admitir lo que sentíamos y por eso necesitábamos tiempo y que alguno diera el primer paso. Solo esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo porque quería con todo mí ser a Edward, quiero estar con él y que se repita muchas veces ese beso que nos dimos anoche, pero más que nada quería que al despertar, él no se arrepintiera de su decisión y me dijera que me quería tanto como yo lo quiero a él.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 9, al principio me emocioné demasiado escribiendo lo que pasó en la cena y luego el beso y sé que tal vez no terminó como algunas de ustedes esperaban, que él le dijera lo que siente y tengo dos excusas para ello, la primera es que quiero alargar la historia un poco y la segunda es que más adelante voy a hacer un capítulo en el que Edward narre porque no le dijo nada y pasará algo más… Me gusta mucho dejarlas con la intriga

Pd: Quiero agradecer a todas las que se están tomando el tiempo para leer mi fic y de paso dejar sus felicitaciones, no saben cuánto me emociona saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Nos leemos el siguiente lunes


	12. Nuevos habitantes de Forks

Capítulo 10: Nuevos Habitantes de Forks

POV Bella

Las horas se pasaban rápidamente convirtiéndose en días, a su vez los días se convertían en semanas y estas, en meses… Pronto pasaron dos meses en los que viví una rutina algo monótona, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la empresa y los fines de semana salía con Alice, ella se desmotivó un poco porque Emmet le dijo que no podía llegar en el tiempo que le había dicho y que se demoraría más de lo que él pensaba, así que todo estaba muy confuso con respecto a su llegada a Forks. A parte de ese hecho, Alice estaba feliz trabajando como secretaria en la agencia de organizadores de eventos, llegaba todos los días muy feliz… Aún no conocía a su dichosa jefe, la tal Rosalie Hale pero ella me decía que era buena y que Rosalie la iba a ascender pronto porque ella consideraba que tenía buenas ideas y habilidades, así que Alice estaba que no se cambiaba por nadie.

Con Edward todo había cambiado desde aquel beso, seguíamos fingiendo frente a mis padres, haciéndoles creer que éramos una pareja de recién casados enamorados, algunas veces hablábamos como amigos cuando estábamos solos, pero notaba un cambio… En algunas ocasiones, estábamos conversando y él o yo nos tensábamos sin ninguna razón; no hubo más intentos de besarnos, él respetaba mi espacio personal como lo prometió, excepto por el hecho de que ambos despertábamos abrazados cada mañana. Ninguno de los dos podía controlar eso, yo lo intenté durante un tiempo porque veía a Edward mortificado y frustrado por no poder dejar de hacerlo, hice de todo para poder cambiarlo y no funcionó, siempre terminábamos abrazados al amanecer… Así que terminamos por aceptarlo, por mi parte me sentía feliz y plena cada mañana al sentirlo conmigo pero no me atrevía a decírselo.

Me encontraba desayunando con mis padres, con Edward y Alice, como ya era costumbre todos los días y lo siguiente sería ir a la empresa y trabajar con Carlisle hasta las 7 de la noche, luego volver a casa y hablar con Alice por poco tiempo sobre lo que había sido nuestro día y después volver a la cama con Edward para leer hasta quedarme dormida esperando a que amaneciera para sentir sus cálidos brazos sobre mi cuerpo, por último me levantaría a desayunar y básicamente se repetiría todo de nuevo, esa era mi rutina normalmente.

Estábamos comiendo y disfrutando de la charla con mis padres, hasta que el celular de Edward empezó a sonar, sacándonos de nuestra rutina, él se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolsillo y se disculpó con todos nosotros para luego contestar, sin levantarse de su puesto.

- ¿Hola?... Jasper ¿Eres tú?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras los ojos de Alice se agrandaban al mismo paso que sus labios lo hacían para que diera paso a una gran sonrisa – Hermano que buena noticia ¿A dónde irás?- Hubo otro silencio mientras todos lo mirábamos expectantes - ¿En serio? Bueno sería genial- Silencio - Sí, no te preocupes, yo lo preparo todo- Soltó una risa – Yo me encargo – Terminó la llamada y fijó su vista en Alice

Ella sonrió y esperó hasta que Edward le dijera de qué se trataba todo, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarse sobre él y bombardearlo con preguntas. Edward estaba disfrutando de la emoción de Alice y le puso algo de suspenso al asunto, no dijo nada por un buen tiempo y decidí ser yo quien lo hiciera hablar de una buena vez, a decir verdad, yo también quería saber que había dicho Jasper porque Edward se veía emocionado cuando estaba hablando incluso después de ello seguía emocionado

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo Jasper?- Pregunté poniendo una mano sobre la de él y sonreí, sentí que él se tensó un momento por mi toque, pero no había de qué preocuparnos, me podía escudar perfectamente en que estaba actuando frente a mis padres, de hecho… Esa era la verdad

Él aclaró su garganta y Alice abrió más los ojos – Dijo que ya podía volver porque le habían dado un tiempo de receso, en unas tres horas llega su avión- Alice casi saltó de su silla cuando escuchó a Edward, se puso a dar brinquitos por todo el comedor y después se percató de que mis padres la estaban observando confundidos y decidió sentarse de nuevo, hizo una mueca de pena mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- ¿Dijo algo más?- Preguntó mi madre

- No, solo algo como "Dale a Alice mis saludos"- Dijo imitando su tono y parecía que Alice estaba a punto de estallar

- Entonces supongo que te ausentarás hoy en el trabajo- Le dijo mi padre a Edward con una sonrisa

- Bueno, si no es ninguna molestia me gustaría tomarme el día- Le dijo Edward con bastante propiedad

Charlie asintió, lo que me pareció extraño… Él nunca accedía tan fácilmente a que Edward faltara un día al trabajo, pero por su mirada, sabía que algo estaba planeando como ponerle más trabajo o torturarlo diariamente con sus bromas y ya que trabajaban juntos, no iba a ser difícil para él; Charlie dirigió su mirada a mí

- Le hablaré a Carlisle para que también te dé el día- Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí a manera de agradecimiento

Alice terminó de desayunar demasiado rápido y se fue a su habitación, mi padre salió a su trabajo y mi madre se fue a encontrarse con Esme para "un día de chicas" como ella lo describió, solo quedamos Edward y yo, sentados en el comedor… No sé porque pero lo sentía tenso, como si quisiera decirme algo y no se animaba.

- Bien… Tenemos el día libre- Dije para romper el silencio

- Si… algo muy loco en nuestra predecible rutina- Sonrió mirando la mesa que parecía ser más interesante en ese momento

- Gracias a Jasper… Le daré un gran abrazo cuando lo vea por salvarme de otro tedioso día en la empresa- Dije realmente aliviada

Edward y yo sonreímos al mismo tiempo, seguimos hablando por un rato de cosas sin importancia, como el clima y de la relación entre Alice y Jasper, pasamos cerca de dos horas hablando, esta vez no teníamos tensiones ni nada por el estilo, fue un momento muy especial, hasta que oímos un golpe que venía de la habitación de Alice, yo me asusté y casi, volé por las escaleras para encontrarla, Edward estaba detrás de mí y también podía ver el pánico en sus ojos, en estos últimos meses Edward y Alice se volvieron muy cercanos y él casi la protegía tanto como yo lo hacía. Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta de su habitación y estaba su ropa tirada por todo lado, fijé mi vista en un cajón desarmado con peines, rizadores, planchas y artículos para el cabello, seguramente el golpe de éste contra el suelo fue lo que causó el ruido

- ¿Alice?- Alcé mi voz con un poco de miedo esperando que solo fue un susto y ella estuviera bien.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y ella salió en bata de baño y con su cara llena de maquillaje, demasiado diría yo, ella tenía una sonrisa nerviosa

- ¿Qué te pasó?- Le preguntó Edward al verla a la vez que intentaba no reír, la verdad ella se veía bastante cómica y yo también estaba intentando no reír porque sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y sería peor si me riera

Ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa – Este… yo… yo… no quería… estaba – Empezó a titubear y luego suspiró - ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Bella?- Le preguntó de manera tierna a Edward.

Él suspiró – Iré a encender el auto- No dijo más y se retiró, luego vi que Alice se iba corriendo de nuevo al baño sin cerrar la puerta. La seguí y entré de manera cuidadosa y vi que ella se estaba poniendo rulos en el cabello y más maquillaje, yo me reí por lo bajo

- ¿Podrías calmarte?- Pregunté con una sonrisa

- Es que Jasper va a venir, no tengo idea de que ponerme o cómo maquillarme… No quiero causarle una mala impresión y que piense que no soy la chica que conoció en Filadelfia… Si me pongo algo muy simple, pensará que luzco desalineada y que no merezco estar con él, por el contrario si me pongo algo muy glamoroso y extravagante pensará que soy como una de esas mujeres plásticas de la televisión y no quiero… No sé qué hacer, ayúdame- Pidió con un puchero

Alice habló tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle lo que me decía, ella estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de maquillarse y peinarse mientras hablaba conmigo

Suspiré y tomé un paño húmedo para quitarle el exceso de maquillaje – Primero tienes que quitarte esto – Limpié el maquillaje de sus ojos – Parece que una cápsula de maquillaje hubiera explotado en tu rostro- Bromeé un poco para relajarla y pareció funcionar porque soltó una pequeña risita.

- Ya llamé a Rosalie- Dijo feliz tratando de tranquilizarse – Ella no tuvo ningún inconveniente en darme el día cuando le dije que mi casi novio iba a venir a Forks- Yo arqueé una ceja al escuchar el calificativo que Alice le había dado a Jasper y ella se apresuró a explicarme – Bueno no es que no lo sea, así que no estoy mintiendo… Por otro lado, espero es día con ansías y además ya le conté toda la historia a Rosalie y ella está tan encantada como yo- Se quedó pensando lo último – Quizás no tanto como yo… Pero cerca- Sonrió nerviosamente

- Hablas mucho cuando estás nerviosa… Debemos aprender a mejorar eso- Dije con una sonrisa relajada para que ella se calmara un poco

Terminé de quitarle el exceso de maquillaje en su rostro y procedí a maquillarla con algo simple que resaltaba en Alice y para el cabello solo puse una cinta lila que terminaba en un moño. Salimos del baño y busqué algo de su ropa para que se pusiera, una blusa que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto con jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas bajas además de una chaqueta de cuero porque parecía que el día iba a ser frío. Alice se metió de nuevo al baño a vestirse y yo me quedé en la habitación terminando de recoger la ropa de Alice y ordenando un poco, hasta que mi celular vibró, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi que era un mensaje de Edward

_*¿Alice está bien?*_

Directo y conciso, así como era Edward y me gustaba mucho que se preocupara por Alice como si fuera su hermanita menor, le respondí

_*Si, solo uno de sus locos cambios de humor, al menos ya no está tan nerviosa como antes* _

Sonreí y puse el celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo, Alice salió del baño luciendo bastante bien, se veía muy feliz y emocionada, no tardó mucho en entrar de nuevo al baño y asegurarse de estar bien presentada, no era para menos después de que iba a ver a Jasper de nuevo después de dos meses. Terminé de alzar unas cuantas cosas y mi celular vibró de nuevo, lo sostuve en mis manos sabiendo que era otro mensaje de Edward, de seguro ya estaba cansado de esperar en el auto, lo leí sin más

_*Bueno es considerable que esté nerviosa después de todo hace un buen tiempo que no ve a Jasper, e imagino que él debe estar en la misma situación, no le doy más de cuatro días a Jasper para que le proponga ser su novia*_

Sonreí, esa idea haría muy feliz a Alice aunque no creía que Jasper se le declarar tan pronto, le respondí el mensaje

_*No creo que Jasper vaya a apresurar tanto la situación, sin embargo Alice no podrá contener la emoción de decirle que sí apenas él empiece a hablar… Tal vez, él espere por más tiempo… quizás ocho o siete días*_

Fui hasta mi habitación para buscar mi chaqueta y mi bolso, antes de que lo hiciera, otro mensaje de Edward interrumpió mi camino

_*¿Apuestas? Yo conozco muy bien a Jasper*_

Me gustaban los retos pero debería reconsiderarlo sabiendo que ya lo había subestimado una vez y salí como perdedora… aunque si lo pienso bien, no perdí del todo porque esa noche fue, quizás, una de las mejores de mi vida. Lo pensé por unos minutos y parece que mis dedos tomaron vida propia porque cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo

_*Me gustan los retos… El perdedor tendrá que pasar una tarde con Jessica ¿Te apuntas?*_

Sonreí malévolamente, ya no me preocupaba el hecho que estuviera con Jessica porque él ya me había expresado infinidad de veces que no le gustaba para nada su presencia, yo aún no la enfrentaba como debía haberlo hecho pero pronto se llegaría la hora y si perdía esta apuesta, ese iba a ser mi momento de ponerla en su lugar… Por el contrario si Edward perdía, sabía que sufriría la presencia de mi insoportable amiga, no podía esperar. Puse el celular en mi bolsillo porque esperaba su pronta respuesta, en eso, solo me concentré en elegir la chaqueta que iba a usar, me la puse y casi al mismo tiempo, recibí otro mensaje por parte de Edward.

_*Hecho… tendrás que llevar una cámara porque no me quiero perder tus ataques de ira contra ella*_

Ya me lo imaginaba riendo de su broma, así que me apresuré a contestarle para borrar esa sonrisa de su cara

_*El que tendrá la cámara serás tú y yo estaré riendo justo como me imagino que lo estabas haciendo… Y dejemos los mensajes para otro día, bajo en un segundo*_

Llegué tan rápido como pude a la salida. En cuanto lo hice, vi el volvo de Edward estacionado perfectamente al frente de la casa y Alice estaba al lado mío sonriendo

- ¿Listas?- Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa

Alice ni siquiera respondió y se metió en la parte trasera del auto intentando contener la emoción al apretar fuertemente sus ojos cerrados

- Supongo que Alice si está lista- Bromeó Edward - Vamos, sube al auto… No la hagas esperar- Me dio una de sus espectaculares sonrisas, me dejó totalmente embobada, no sé en qué momento salió del auto y para cuando me di cuenta me estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto, yo sonreí y me acomodé mientras él la cerraba de nuevo y se acomodaba en el puesto del conductor.

El camino fue rápido en cierto sentido, Alice no dejaba de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que sería tener a Jasper en Forks y las cosas que harían juntos; Edward y yo compartíamos miradas cómplices y sonreíamos por la emoción de Alice, aunque también podría decir que Edward estaba emocionado y sabía que no era para menos… Después de todo, Edward no era una persona muy sociable y él único amigo hombre que tenía era Jasper, solo con él podía discutir cosas de hombres, y yo, más que nadie sabía que era bueno encontrar a un amigo que lo escuchase y entendiese sus problemas.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en unos veinte minutos, pronto vimos a Jasper caminando hacia nosotros con una maleta en cada mano. Alice a penas lo vio, salió a correr a sus brazos y él gustoso, dejó las maletas en el suelo para recibirla como se merecía. Me pareció tierna la escena y esta vez no me sentía tan incómoda observando porque Edward y yo estábamos a una distancia considerable para darles su espacio.

En cuanto Alice y Jasper terminaron el saludo se acercaron a nosotros con las manos entrelazadas, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son novios, Edward me miró sonriente pensando en la apuesta que acabábamos de hacer, si seguían así, yo tendría que alistarme para pasar una tarde entera con Jessica. Jasper, primero saludó a Edward con un abrazo y luego a mí

- Que bueno que volviste… Alice estaba bastante emocionada- Exclamó Edward con una sonrisa

- Yo diría que otro- Dije ladeando la cabeza hacía Edward disimuladamente – También estaba emocionado-

- ¿Yo?- Preguntó, él en tono inocente

Todos nos echamos a reír al escuchar a Edward – Ya sabía yo que no podías vivir sin mí- Jasper hizo un puchero y Edward se esforzó por poner una postura seria

- Deja esa cara Edward- Lo alentó Alice – Estamos felices porque Jasper llegó- Se quedó pensando un minuto – Deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar- Dijo más emocionada

Todos sonreímos y nos dirigimos de nuevo al auto, Alice hablaba con lujo de detalles de todo lo que haríamos hoy para celebrar que Jasper estaba en Forks, sus ideas iban desde salir a pasear por el bosque hasta hacer una gran fiesta en la casa, por supuesto, la última sería una mala idea puesto que todos tendríamos que trabajar el día siguiente. Íbamos riendo todo de camino al auto, que no estaba muy lejos.

Edward acomodó las maletas de Jasper e íbamos a comenzar el recorrido de vuelta a casa hasta que escuchamos una voz masculina llamar a Alice, todos nos dimos la vuelta para verlo, Jasper se puso delante de Alice en forma protectora, ella estiró la cabeza ya que Jasper no la dejaba ver y yo, inmediatamente volteé la vista para reconocer el dueño de esa voz. Un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello oscuro se acercaba a nosotros con el semblante serio, solo hasta que lo tuve más cerca pude ver que era el hermano de Alice, sus ojos eran un poco más oscuros que los de ella y recordé la descripción que ella me había dado sobre él, además tenían rasgos parecidos, no había duda de que él era Emmet.

Alice lo reconoció antes que yo y en cuánto lo hizo se pudo alejar a Jasper para poder ir a abrazar a su hermano, Edward me miró precavido y con el ceño fruncido seguramente le pareció extraño que no me fuera con ella para protegerla pero no había peligro… era su hermano después de todo, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Pronto, Alice y Emmet se acercaron a nosotros, Emmet seguía bastante serio, no entendía porque Alice me decía que él era bromista. Jasper lo miraba con algo de celos y furia, era algo normal que quisiera proteger a Alice.

- Buenos días - Dijo Emmet en tono bastante propio y serio

- Buenos días - Respondimos todos a coro

Veía que Jasper estaba dudando en acercarse a Alice, quien estaba abrazada por Emmet. Al final suspiró y se aclaró la garganta - ¿Quién es?- Le preguntó a Alice en tono dulce y ella sonrió, un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas

- Oh, lo siento… Debí presentarlos antes- Se disculpó pero no pudo decir nada más porque Emmet la interrumpió

- ¿Quién soy yo?- Preguntó de manera burlona – Yo soy Emmet McCarthy, hermano mayor de Alice- Dijo bastante seguro y le mandó una mirada fulminante a Jasper - ¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo en tono impaciente e intimidante

Alice sonrió y se alejó un poco de su hermano – Ya basta Emmet- Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo - ¿Sabías que los estás asustando? Esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos-

Emmet soltó un carcajada y relajó su semblante – Muy bien, era solo una inofensiva broma- Le hizo un puchero a Alice - Pero aún no sé quién es él- Dijo refiriéndose a Jasper – Reconozco a Edward, dijiste que era algo serio y agradable, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes azulados- Él se acercó a Edward – Mucho gusto- Dijo estrechando su mano

Edward la aceptó – Bueno, yo no sabía que eras el hermano de Alice… Da igual, mucho gusto- Dijo Edward

Emmet se volteó a mirarme – Y tú… Supongo que eres la famosa Bella, la castaña de ojos cafés, piel blanca, delgada, amable, le gusta la moda, con gran sonrisa, caritativa, inteligente ¿Me faltó algo Alice?- Le preguntó en tono sarcástico y ella negó con la cabeza – Es un placer- Sin advertencia, él se acercó a abrazarme y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, recién lo conocía y no me esperaba lo del abrazo, una vez se separó me sonrió – Debo agradecerte lo que has hecho y lo que haces por mi hermana y de paso por mí… No estaría aquí si no fuera por tu generosa oferta-

- No es nada, Alice es como mi hermanita menor, además es una buena persona y no dudo que tú lo seas también, así que si necesitas algo… Solo dímelo- Sonreí, pude ver como Edward se tensaba y luego pasó su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme a él mientras su sonrisa cambiaba por una expresión seria en su rostro

- De todas formas, muchas gracias- Sonrió y luego dio un ligero suspiro – Y volvemos al mismo punto ¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntó a Jasper y él estaba más que tenso por la situación, nunca vi a Jasper así, aunque lo conocía hace poco no parecía de las personas que se tensaban a menudo, de hecho Jasper era un bromista de primera

Alice se apresuró a moverse al lado de Jasper – Él es Jasper Withlock un amigo, veníamos al aeropuerto para recogerlo y darle la bienvenida… Estaba en un combate y le dieron un tiempo para descansar, se supone que ahora iríamos a casa-

Jasper sonrió tenso y estrechó la mano de Emmet – Mucho gusto- Dijo en tono formal

Yo solté una pequeña risa – Creo que es más información sobre Jasper que la que Emmet requería- Le sonreí a Alice

- Algunas cosas no cambian ¿Sigues hablando demás cuando te pones nerviosa?- Le preguntó Emmet con una sonrisa y ella asintió con pena

- Ya con esta, son tres veces hoy- Sonreí

- Ya, no quiero ponerme más nerviosa y tener que hablar de cosas que no quiero- Me dijo con una mirada intimidante y sabía a qué se refería, entonces preferí callar

- Es hora de subir al auto- Anunció Edward liberándonos de la tensión – Podríamos meter tus maletas en la parte de atrás- Le dijo a Emmet

Emmet asintió y acomodaron su equipaje con el de Jasper, mientras yo me acomodaba en el asiento de adelante y Alice junto con Jasper iban al asiento de atrás, cuando Emmet se metió al auto dejó a Alice en la mitad, por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que Alice estaba más incómoda que nerviosa, solo esperaba que esta situación no se pusiera más tensa. Edward encendió el auto y entonces empezamos nuestro recorrido de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Sabes? Pensé que venías por mí- Le dijo Emmet a Alice y luego él hizo un gesto pensativo mientras Alice sonreía nerviosa y tomaba la mano de Jasper tratando de que Emmet no lo notara – Pero no sé porque pensé algo así, yo nunca te dije cuando vendría así que no lo hubieras sabido y esto solo fue una coincidencia- Le sonrió a Jasper y él se tensó, soltando la mano de Alice

-Ya basta de eso- Dije tratando de tranquilizar a Jasper y de paso a Alice, porque Emmet parecía bastante divertido con ello – Lo importante es que están aquí y supongo que ninguno de los dos tienen donde quedarse, así que sugiero que sea en nuestra casa- Miré a Edward buscando su aprobación y él asintió con una sonrisa

- De ninguna manera- Dijeron Jasper y Emmet al mismo tiempo, parecía que se habían sincronizado pero los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido

Emmet continuó – Ya son bastante amables al pagar mi viaje hasta aquí y todo lo que han hecho por Alice, no quiero incomodarlos-

- Ahora veo porque Alice se comporta así- Murmuré viendo que Emmet era igual, Edward fue el único que pudo escucharme y me sonrió

- No es ninguna molestia, en casa hay bastantes habitaciones y estoy seguro que Charlie y René estarán encantados con su presencia- Dijo Edward

Emmet suspiró rendido y Jasper levantó su voz para protestar – Pero Edward, me dijiste que viniera… O bueno yo vine por mi cuenta, pero no pretendía que me ofrecieras quedarme en un lugar que no me pertenece y sabes que no me gusta- Dijo frunciendo el ceño como niño pequeño y Alice lo miró dulcemente

- Ya lo sé- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa – Pero no tienes más lugar en donde quedarte y tiene que servir de algo que yo sea el próximo rey de Forks, entonces te quedarás en casa hasta nueva orden-

Él sonrió - Recuerdo muy bien esa frase… "Hasta nueva orden" Esa era la que decía tu superior para que hicieras lo que te ordenaban - Dijo Jasper recordando

- Eras mi superior y ahora veo porque disfrutabas tanto diciéndola- Se carcajeó Edward y Jasper se cruzó de brazos

- Espera- Dijo Emmet – ¿Eras tú el mayor Jasper Withlock?- Arqueó la ceja

Jasper asintió y luego aclaró su garganta – Lo soy- Dijo temiendo que le dijera lo peor

Emmet se empezó a reír y continuó – Yo me enlisté para el ejército, bueno hace unos años… Sabía que te había visto en algún lugar… En fin, no fui aceptado porque un soldado me dijo que tu habías mandado órdenes explícitas de no aceptarme- Le dio una mirada furiosa a Jasper

Alice se tensó, Edward y yo compartimos un silencio desagradable mientras Jasper mostraba su confusión arrugando la frente - ¿Yo? Pero si yo ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran los enlistados a mí me dieron una tropa y la tenía que dirigir, fuera de eso yo no sabía nada más- Dijo sincero

- Solo sé que no fui aceptado porque… - Levantó su dedo índice – Y cito… El mayor Withlock no requiere de su presencia ni la de ningún McCarthy en combate-

Jasper empezó a hablar pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por Alice, quien se veía molesta - ¿Cómo que ningún McCarthy? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-

- No lo sé, eso fue lo que me dijeron- Emmet se encogió de hombros, Jasper hizo un gesto pensativo

Llegamos a casa justo en ese momento de la conversación, yo no podía estar más agradecida por eso, la conversación ya se estaba poniendo tensa hasta para mí y para Edward que no teníamos nada que ver en ese asunto. Emmet salió del auto y contempló la casa quedándose sin aliento, Jasper solo sonrió

- Bienvenidos- Dijo Edward invitándolos a pasar

En la entrada estaban Sue y Kaure, ama de llaves y a su lado Phil, el mayordomo. Phil se aclaró la garganta para hablar – Señor y señora Cullen, los reyes ya saben de sus invitados y dicen que harán una cena especial esta noche para celebrar, con los padres del señor Cullen por su puesto- Dijo con una sonrisa

Kaure se adelantó un poco hasta nosotros – Las dos habitaciones ya están preparadas como dispuso, señor Cullen- Dijo haciendo una reverencia

- Gracias, pueden retirarse… Nosotros nos encargaremos de enseñarles su habitación- Dijo Edward

Ellos asintieron y se retiraron, Emmet sonrió – Oh, ahora si no me queda duda de que sabrían que yo iba a venir ¿Por qué dos habitaciones?- Le preguntó a Edward con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Yo… no sé… Creo que tenía un presentimiento… Hace bastante tiempo que Alice habló contigo y no teníamos noticias, imaginé que le darías una sorpresa en estos días-

Emmet lo abrazó – De seguro nos llevaremos bien-

Edward sonrió – Yo iré a enseñarle la habitación a Jasper ¿Puedes ir con Alice y Emmet?- Me preguntó en tono dulce

- Claro, por aquí- Señalé las escaleras y Emmet empezó a correr hasta donde yo había indicado

- ¿Ves? Te dije que era un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre- Murmuró Alice y luego me sonrió, yo asentí

Después seguimos a Emmet porque de seguro estaba perdido en los pasillos de la segunda planta y así como lo pensé, sucedió; Emmet estaba mirando todas las puertas desubicado, Alice lo tomó del brazo y lo guió, llegamos a la habitación y Emmet empezó a saltar en la cama

- Esto está genial- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, se acercó a mí – Nunca les agradeceré lo suficiente a ti y a tu esposo, quien se ve serio y celoso… No importa… Lo haré cambiar- Dijo más sonriente

- Te lo agradecería mucho… Aunque no sé si Edward es exactamente "celoso"- Le respondí

- Oh, te aseguro que lo es- Esta vez fue Alice quién habló – Solo que Bella aún no se da cuenta de ese pequeño detalle en su esposo- Sonrió

- Y hablando de celos ¿Qué hay entre tú y ese tal Jasper?- Le preguntó a Alice bastante serio

Me miró nerviosa – Yo... yo no tengo nada con Jasper, es un amigo-

- Vamos Alice, no soy idiota… Me di cuenta de sus miraditas y cuando se tomaron la mano en el auto, sé que hay algo más y puedes hablar sobre ello, según me has dicho, Bella es de tu entera confianza- Esta vez, su actitud era conciliadora y solo trataba de que Alice confiara en él

- Bella si es de mí entera confianza y yo no tengo nada con Jasper- Espetó seria

- Dime la verdad, sé que Bella ya la sabe ¿Te cuesta mucho confiar en mí?- Le hizo un puchero

Alice suspiró rendida y asintió – Tal vez él me gusta- Dijo en un murmullo

- ¡Ha!… Lo sabía y tú le gustas a él- Uso un tono triunfante

- Eso último no lo sé-

- Oh Alice, por supuesto que lo sabes… Esperas con ansías a que te pida ser su novia- Dije con una sonrisa

- Por mi está bien… Parece buena persona, pero si se atreve a hacerte sufrir, yo lo haré llorar y no será difícil recordando la forma en que se tensó hace un momento- Dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa

- Ya basta… Él acabó de llegar a Forks- Gritó Alice

- Pero no demorará mucho en proponértelo- Sonreí y Emmet asintió

- Okey, esto de mi mejor amiga y mi hermano en mi contra como que no me está gustando- Dijo Alice en tono de broma

- Déjalo Alice, vámonos para que Emmet pueda desempacar a gusto y cuando termine lo estaremos esperando en la sala para hacer todo lo que tenías planeado- Le sonreí y ella me mandó una mirada fulminante sabiendo que lo que ella había planeado era para dos parejas y Emmet no encajaba bien, además ella estaría demasiado tensa tratando de salir con Jasper al mismo tiempo que Emmet estaba con sus bromas.

Las dos salimos al pasillo y caminamos hasta llegar a la sala, Alice se veía más calmada que antes y sabía que eso se debía a que confió en Emmet, pero no estaba muy segura de haberlo hecho y la entendía solo con ver como Emmet hacía tensar a Jasper en solo un segundo. Edward bajó las escaleras cuando Alice y yo estábamos hablando de ese tema, Alice lo miraba expectante para que le dijera algo sobre la actitud de Jasper o lo que habían hablado, pero él solo le sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

- Estoy segura que a Jasper le gustaría que subieras a hablar con él- Dije mostrándole una sonrisa ya que Edward no se animaba a decirle nada

- No lo sé… Lo que ha hecho Emmet hoy… No sé, él tal vez no me quiera ver por el comportamiento de mi hermano y pensará que soy igual que él y… - Ella hablaba muy rápido hasta que Edward la interrumpió

- Hey, él no está pensando eso- Le aseguró y Alice abrió los ojos – y concuerdo con Bella en el hecho de que deberías ir, por lo menos a verlo… Se sentirá más tranquilo considerando que ahora está bastante tenso desempacando sus cosas-

Alice dio un largo suspiro – Okey… Iré… Deséenme suerte- Sonrió nerviosa

- No necesitas suerte- Dijo Edward – Jasper te quiere y solo necesita tranquilizarse-

Alice salió corriendo hasta las escaleras para irse a la habitación de Jasper, estaba feliz y Edward hizo un gran trabajo animándola, le dio la confianza que ella necesitaba. Me volteé para verlo bien y le sonreí, no sabía que decirle pero estaba bien, al contrario de otros silencios que habíamos protagonizado, este era agradable. Estaba casi embobada mirando sus ojos y su perfecta sonrisa, el contacto visual entre nosotros me hacía creer que ambos estábamos en una perfecta burbuja y no quería que nada ni nadie dañara este momento – Dios, lo quería tanto… ¿Ese sentimiento sería peligroso en algún momento? ¿Sufriría a causa de ese sentimiento?

* * *

**Ohhh yo creo que están a punto de besarse de nuevo ¿Ustedes que creen? **

**Bueno sé que en este capítulo no se habló mucho de Edward y Bella pero necesitaba que volviera Jasper y de paso que Emmet apareciera en la historia porque tengo algo planeado... Por otra parte, sé que les hablé de un capítulo narrado por Edward y este vendrá más adelante, quizás en uno o dos capítulo más **

**Bueno, eso era todo... Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar **


	13. Decisiones

**Capítulo 11: Decisiones**

POV Bella

Él me miraba de una forma especial que me hacía sentir feliz y más que nada me sentía querida por él. Tuve que desviar la mirada para deshacer ese mágico momento, no me di cuenta que nos estábamos acercando peligrosamente y lo que menos quería era volverme a hacer ilusiones con él, no quería que se sintiera incómodo y por lo que había visto estos días, él solo quería una amistad conmigo y eso le daría. Lo vi de nuevo pero esta vez me alejé y le di una sonrisa

– Tengo que hablar unos temas con Sue y Kaure sobre la cena de esta noche- Dije con una sonrisa solo para que se creyera mi gran mentirota que ocultaba mi deseo latente de besarlo. Él asintió no muy convencido

Me levanté del sillón y subí las escaleras, sabía que Sue o Kaure estarían en alguna habitación de la segunda planta, cuando llegué no estaban así que decidí ir a la tercera y si no, estarían en la cocina. En realidad no había nada de qué hablar, solo buscaba un lugar donde pudiera calmarme y pensar. Caminé por los pasillos hasta que me encontré de frente mirando la puerta de mi habitación anterior a la boda, la que fue mi habitación durante toda mi vida, abrí la puerta casi de manera mecánica y observé que habían retirado casi todas mis cosas, solo estaba la cama y mi escritorio con algunos libros y la lámpara, me pegué a la puerta cerrándola y me dejé caer lentamente soltando un suspiro en el proceso. Todo había cambiado tanto y ahora me encontraba en la misma posición cuando tenía quince años y mis padres me dijeron que estaba comprometida con Edward, solo había algo diferente… Ya no pensaba igual que en aquella ocasión, abandoné otro suspiro sintiéndome completamente derrotada y entonces vi a Sue saliendo del baño que tenía la habitación.

- Oh, discúlpame… No sabía que estabas aquí- Me levanté rápidamente y traté de parecer normal

- No te preocupes, yo solo venía a asear un poco porque esta tarde vienen a terminar de llevarse todo- Dijo con una sonrisa y luego vio mi cara de frustración - ¿Sucede algo? – Yo no dije nada - ¿Es por lo que pasó con tu esposo hace unos minutos en la sala?- Preguntó sigilosamente y yo enarqué un ceja – Lo siento, no quería estar presente en ese momento solo pasé por allí y los vi, inmediatamente me retiré porque sabía que querían privacidad- Dijo bajando la cabeza

- No, yo estoy bien, lo que pasó abajo… No fue nada, solo que a veces actúo como una torpe… Es todo- Dije tratando de parecer convencida

Sue notó el tono de duda implícito en mi voz - ¿Estás segura?-

- Completamente… Solo quiero pedirte un favor- Ella asintió – No retiren nada más de esta habitación, quiero que vuelva a estar como antes y que la aseen a diario-

Ella me miró confundida pero asintió – Seguro… ¿Estás bien?- Dudo algo al preguntarme pero al fin lo hizo

- Sí, estoy bien… Solo que por estos días ando algo nostálgica y me hace falta mi antigua habitación- Mentí

- Entonces ¿lo que dice el rey Swan es cierto? ¿Estás embarazada?- Preguntó con los ojos abiertos

- No lo creo y no deberías dejarte llenar la cabeza de todo lo que dice mi padre… él quiere nietos y si no deja esos comentarios no los tendrá nunca- Solté una risita y Sue también río, sin decir más se retiró

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y suspiré otra vez… Yo no me podía permitir sentir esto, lo que sea que sintiera por Edward, solo era un estúpido acuerdo que acababa en cuatro meses, cada vez faltaba menos y si seguía con esas fantasías iba a terminar mal, con el corazón hecho trizas. –Ya no más- me repetí mentalmente tratando de creérmelo, pronto vi a Alice en el umbral de la puerta, empezó a dar brinquitos hacía mí

- Sue me dijo que estabas aquí, ya hablé con Jasper… Todo salió perfecto, Emmet, Edward y Jasper ya están en la sala principal esperándonos… Edward está algo raro, pero bueno, no es el punto, el punto es que ya cambié todas las actividades para que Emmet venga con nosotros sin que tenga alguna oportunidad de hacer que Jasper se tense con sus comentarios y … - Se interrumpió ella misma al verme - ¿Qué tienes?-

- Es que… no sé... Soy una estúpida… Un momento quiero estar con Edward olvidándome de todo y soy perfectamente feliz… Hasta que me pongo a pensar y recuerdo que esto es solo un simple contrato y que nos vamos a separar en cuatro meses, pero lo que más me duele es que Edward está actuando como siempre y que intenta ser mi amigo… Él no siente nada por mí Alice, solo me ve como su amiga y yo lo estoy cambiando todo- Para este momento Alice estaba a mi lado consolándome, yo estaba llorando a más no poder

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué pasó?- Me miró comprensiva, ella sabía que yo no me pondría a llorar simplemente porque me había dado cuenta de eso, tenía que haber pasado algo

- Alice… Yo… - Traté de calmar mis ganas de llorar mientras titubeaba… Tomé un suspiro – Yo te hablé sobre el beso después de la cena… En estos últimos meses no hubo más intentos de besarnos, solo éramos esposos frente al pueblo y a mis padres, ante nosotros solo éramos amigos, pero después de que tú te fuiste a hablar con Jasper... Otra vez intentamos besarnos… No sé si solo soy yo la que quiero esto… Y no lo voy a tratar de averiguar, no quiero salir lastimada-

- Pero, si intentaron besarse quiere decir que él te quiere- Trató de reconfortarme

- No, él no me quiere solo nos dejamos llevar… Yo soy una ilusa- Dije sintiéndome enfadada por dejar que esas emociones se apoderaran de mí

- No hay nada que pueda decir para cambiar tu opinión- Esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y sí, tenía razón por eso asentí. – Como sea, tienes que convivir cuatro meses más con él y veremos qué pasa con el tiempo – Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y me fijé que no estaba pensando en nada bueno, al menos no para mí

- ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunté para sacarla de sus pensamientos y distraerla del macabro plan que apuesto, estaba maquinando

Ella asintió con la misma sonrisa y las dos bajamos hasta la sala donde Edward tenía una expresión impaciente en su rostro, Emmet irradiaba alegría y se podía decir que Jasper estaba tenso de nuevo ¿Quién sabe qué habría dicho o hecho Emmet cuando no estábamos? Alice se puso de lado de Jasper y lo tomó del brazo, supongo que intentaba calmarlo, pero era todo lo contrario porque Jasper se tensó más y miró a Emmet como si estuviera intimidado por él.

Moví mi cabeza lentamente en forma de negación y miré a Emmet con una sonrisa intimidante para que dejara de atormentar a Jasper, yo sabía que yo no era nadie para hacer eso, pero algo en él me dio esa seguridad, me sentía en una extraña confianza cuando estaba con él o con Alice y no sabía exactamente porque. Inmediatamente sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí, ya no quedaba rastro de la expresión impaciente, ahora estaba serio y su mandíbula permanecía cuadrada y tensa; Traté de relajarme y recordar como actuaba antes de que todos estos raros sentimientos por Edward se apoderaran de mi cuerpo, solo debía actuar y ser completamente indiferente por su actitud… No iba a ser difícil, digo, lo hice toda mi vida y ahora no me va a quedar grande.

- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí o vamos a divertirnos?- Preguntó Emmet con una sonrisa

Todos asentimos, Edward se acercó a la puerta para abrirnos aún seguía serio y yo no entendía su actitud ¿Será por lo que pasó hace un momento cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos? No lo sé y tampoco debería estar pensando en eso. Alice y Jasper salieron primero, luego Emmet, Edward se hizo a un lado para dejarme salir primero, cuando yo estaba saliendo Emmet tomó uno de mis brazos y se acercó

- Es un celoso de primera, no sé cómo no te das cuenta- Dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído y luego me guiñó un ojo… Solo me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que Emmet estaba haciendo esto para molestar a Edward antes y ahora, por eso esa expresión en su rostro

Me sonrojé por el susurro de Emmet y su guiño, se supone que yo no debía hacerlo pero era algo natural en mí sonrojarme por todo, volví a ver a Edward que se dirigía a su auto aparentando que no nos había visto, no le funcionó del todo porque le mandó una mirada fulminante a Emmet y él solo me sonrió de medio lado. Traté de fijar mi vista en otra dirección para no pensar más y vi a Alice que corría hasta Edward y cerraba la puerta que él había abierto, él la miró ceñudo

- No usaremos el auto hoy… Solo vamos a caminar por el pueblo y tal vez lleguemos a algún lugar- Dijo con una mueca inocente

Edward suspiró rendido y asintió para luego acercarse a mí y abrazarme por la cintura, gesto que me tomó completamente por sorpresa, no sé porque volví mi vista a Emmet y él se estaba riendo por lo bajo mientras Alice le mandaba una mirada asesina y se apegaba más al brazo de Jasper, quien también se reía por lo bajo.

Empezamos a caminar en un profundo silencio, logré soltarme de Edward unos minutos después, no porque no me gustara que sus brazos estuvieran alrededor de mi cintura, sino que con ese simple gesto conseguía que yo volviera a hacerme ilusiones, eso era algo que no iba a pasar – Ya no más- Me repetí mentalmente mientras buscaba algo de espacio y Emmet se acercó a mí… Ya sabía lo que planeaba, su mente trabajaba casi como la de Alice pero lo de él era mucho más creativa y solo quería que Edward se muriera de los celos, sin embargo no entendía muy bien esa parte… Si se supone que Edward no me quiere ¿Por qué se pone celoso? Moví mi cabeza lentamente alejando esa pregunta de mi mente, ya llevaba varios meses con la misma pregunta sin responder y solo lograba torturarme con eso.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante entretenida, en Forks había una pequeña bolera muy acogedora y divertida, pasamos toda la tarde entre risas y chistes. Cuando por fin Jasper se relajó, se puso a bromear con Emmet y sus conversaciones, las bromas entre ellos y las risas no tenían precio alguno. Edward se mantenía distante, otras veces se integraba a nosotros riendo y así… permanecía en constantes cambios como si se estuviera debatiendo mentalmente entre hacer algo o no hacerlo.

El día terminó y llegamos a casa, para ese momento Edward se veía tan feliz como todos nosotros, yo solo quería darme una ducha de agua caliente y luego llegar a mi cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, me esperaba mucho trabajo en la empresa… Pero antes de eso, había algo que debía hacer.

Mis padres nos esperaban en la sala principal con una gran sonrisa, presentamos a Emmet y a Jasper y ellos estaban muy complacidos con sus presencia, la casa de por sí, era muy grande, parecía una mansión y a veces nos sentíamos solos… ¿Qué mejor que nuestros amigos vivieran con nosotros? Eso quitaba del todo la soledad y con Jasper, Alice y Emmet, todos los días serían bastante entretenidos. Cenamos entre risas, todo este día solo fueron risas hasta que me llegó la hora de la verdad, tenía que enfrentarlo y acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Edward y yo subimos a la habitación tomados de la mano, como siempre lo hacíamos frente a mis padres. Una vez, él cerró la puerta yo deshice su agarre y me dirigí hasta el closet donde guardaba mis pijamas

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó con un tono de voz que no identifiqué y tampoco sabía que expresión tenía su rostro porque yo le daba la espalda.

Me giré para poder verlo, era la hora de decirle mi decisión – No, solo te diré que ya no te molestaré más en las noches-

Él arrugó su frente mostrándome una expresión confundida - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Suspiré – Sé que estamos casados, se supone que debemos compartir la misma habitación y por lo tanto la misma cama… No obstante, nosotros no somos un matrimonio común, somos un matrimonio por conveniencia y…- Se quebró un poco mi voz – Yo sé que te sientes frustrado e impotente cada mañana cuando despertamos abrazados, voy a hacer algo para no hacerte sentir de esa manera- Solté el aire que contenía en mis pulmones – Sé que la primera noche te dije que éramos personas aduras y podíamos afrontar esto… Ahora estoy pensando como una persona madura al decirte lo que te digo- Él me interrumpió abruptamente

- Dime de una vez por todas lo que vas a hacer… sin rodeos- Suspiró tratando de mantenerse calmado

- No dormiré más contigo- Su mandíbula se desencajó y me vio como si estuviera loca – Ya conseguí hacer que acomoden de nuevo mi antigua habitación y allí pasaré las noches-

- y ¿Cómo vamos a hacer cada mañana cuando debamos bajar juntos a desayunar?- Preguntó firme

- Eso ya lo pensé, tú siempre despiertas a las 7:30 por más tardar a las 8:00 así que me aseguraré de estar en esta habitación para esa hora, de paso dejó la cama lista como si nadie hubiera estado allí y lo demás será rutina-

Él suspiró - ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Preguntó con ojos suplicantes

- Eso te hará sentir más cómodo y de paso no te molestaré más, entonces no veo por qué no hacerlo- Él me miró como tratando de decirme algo más, pero al fin no se animó

Tomé mi pijama y mi libro para dirigirme hasta mi nueva-antigua habitación sin que nadie me viera; solo Edward sabría que yo estaría allí, nadie más tenía porque saberlo, ni siquiera Alice porque sabía que ella haría algo para cambiar mi opinión y conociéndola, lo lograría… Solo quería espacio, quería sentirme libre como una vez lo fui, pero más que nada, quería olvidarme de lo que sea que sintiera por Edward.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

Espero que les haya gustado, emmm se me ocurrió una idea para subir el numero de los reviews

por su rr les daré un adelanto del siguiente capítulo


	14. Ahora o Nunca

**Capítulo 12: Ahora o Nunca**

POV Bella

Otros dos meses pasaron rápidamente sin que me diera cuenta, todo seguía igual, excepto que perdí la apuesta con Edward… de nuevo. Al tercer día que Jasper estaba aquí le pidió a Alice en frente del mismo Emmet, que fuera su novia… Todos estábamos reunidos en un restaurante almorzando, me ahogué con la comida cuando Jasper se lo propuso… pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi amiga era feliz y yo también… Solo debo pensar más en el momento que me atreva a apostar con Edward. Una sola tarde con Jessica era un maldito infierno y esta vez no me pude contener, le dije todo lo que le tenía que decir a mi "intento de amiga" y sus comentarios ayudaron mucho a que la furia que recorría mi cuerpo se exteriorizara.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Edward y yo estábamos en la habitación que se supone, compartíamos. Las cosas entre él y yo iban normales desde todo punto de vista… Seguíamos hablando como siempre lo hacíamos, a pesar de que hace dos días no dormíamos en la misma cama, pero sin duda lo que más extrañaba eran sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Era un maravilloso sábado que pronto iba a quedar completamente arruinado. Estaba buscando las palabras necesarias para llamar a Jessica y preguntarle si quería salir de compras, las palabras necesarias para que ella se negara, solo rogaba al cielo que ella dijera que no… Pero debía estar loca para pensar algo así, Jessica no se perdía la oportunidad de comprar y más si era yo quién aportaba la mayor parte del dinero, porque siempre hacía lo mismo…. Me fastidiaba que fuera tan interesada

- Hazlo ya- Me animó Edward con una sonrisa

Suspiré – Pagarás por esto- Dije en un murmullo que él alcanzó a escuchar

- Tú eres la que está pagando, además tú lo propusiste… A mí me dejas limpio- Sonrió de lado y solté un bufido antes de tomar mi celular, marqué el condenado número y esperé hasta que ella contestara.

Solo Dios sabía cuántas ganas tenía de que ella se negara o hubiera perdido su teléfono, cualquier idea se cruzó por mi mente, hasta pensé en colgar antes de que contestara… Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo escuché su voz

- ¿Hola?- Preguntó con su voz chillona que tanto me molestaba

- Hola Jessica… Emmm bueno supongo que ya sabes que soy Bella- No sé ni porqué dije eso, Edward me miró con una expresión burlona y enarcó una ceja

- Sí, claro que lo sé… Soy tu amiga Bells ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? Supongo que tu amiguita no te sirvió de mucho- Sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo y me recordé que tenía que calmarme si quería cumplir con mi condenada apuesta

- No, Alice es genial… Solo que hace tiempo que no nos vemos y quería saber si quieres ir de compras conmigo- Intenté que mi voz fuera seria para que de alguna forma, ella se negara

Ella gritó y casi me deja sorda, supongo que Edward escuchó porque soltó una pequeña risita – Claro que quiero ir ¿Nos vemos en una hora?-

- De acuerdo, nos vemos-

Bufé enfadada ¿Por qué demonios se me ocurrió proponer una tarde con Jessica? Edward me veía divertido pero no me decía nada, él sabía que si me decía algo iba a explotar en su contra… No le convenía en nada. Logré calmarme en el momento que entré al closet y me vestí, cuando salí Edward me esperaba sentado al borde de la cama

- No olvides esto- Dijo levantándose al mismo tiempo que me entregaba una cámara sonriendo

- No llevaré eso bajo ninguna circunstancia- Me paré firme sin lugar a dudas

- Bueno, lo intenté- Suspiró rendido en tono de broma

Miré mi reloj y ya me había llegado la hora – Bah… Acabemos con esto… ¿Por qué no aposté otra cena?- No me di cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta hasta que Edward me miró con una sonrisa aún mayor en su rostro

- Si quieres cuando llegues puedes invitarme a cenar como pago por haber perdido la apuesta-

Sonreí – Para ese momento ya habré hecho mi pago por perder- Le saqué la lengua en forma juguetona

Salí de la habitación y luego me paré en la entrada, solté un suspiro antes de encontrarme con Jessica. Ella estaba muy arreglada en frente de mi puerta, con una sonrisa irritantemente hipócrita. Nos fuimos hasta Port Angels en el volvo que Edward muy amablemente me prestó, pasamos por varios lugares y la conversación fue tan desagradable que no me quedaron ganas de volver a hacer una maldita apuesta en mi vida, por más que quería gritarle tuve que contenerme porque me prometí a mí misma, gritarle una vez estuviéramos en Forks, fuera de la vista de los fotógrafos y además cuando diéramos por finalizado el día.

Las horas se me pasaron lentamente, hasta que por fin volvimos a casa… Quería aclararle unas cuantas cosas y le pedí que me acompañara al jardín trasero, así nadie podría escucharnos o vernos

- Fue genial pasar el día contigo Bella… Cuando quieras puedes volver a llamarme, ya no necesitas de esa zorra que dices que es tu amiga- Dijo con desprecio -hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia- pensé para después soltar un suspiro

- Escúchame bien porque será la última vez que vuelva a hablar contigo, Alice no es ninguna zorra, es más la única zorra que veo por aquí es a ti… Y por si quieres un ejemplo, que te parece sobornar a mi marido para que vaya a una estúpida cita contigo a cambio de una información que se supone, no debiste darle- Dije destilando veneno

- Vamos Isabella ¿No has podido olvidar eso?- Preguntó en tono de burla – Y si esta es la última vez que hablamos te confesaré algo… La cita con ese bombón fue todo un éxito, excepto porque no pude conseguir un beso de esos exquisitos labios… El resto fue prefecto y déjame decirte algo más… Vendería todos tus secretos solo para poder estar con ese hombre otra vez-

- Maldita- Fue lo único que pude articular antes de lanzarme sobre ella y tirar de sus teñidas extensiones

Ella se soltó por un momento y empezó a reír – Y ¿De verdad crees que esa niñita que trajiste va a ser tu amiga? Es solo una aprovechada y se le ve la pinta de perra que tiene, solo hace falta ver como se le lanza a ese Dios de cabello rubio que dice ser su amigo-

Levanté mi mano y la estampé en su cara dejándole una marca – Entérate…Ahora son novios y por mucho que te duela ella tiene muchas más virtudes que tú y sobre todo, ella no es una interesada… Como si lo puedo decir de ti- Dije con orgullo

- Ahora si te ganaste una paliza… Jamás vuelvas a levantarme la mano- Me empujó fuerte y por un momento perdí el equilibrio, cuando lo recuperé, ella se abalanzó sobre mí, con una mano me pegaba en mi abdomen y con la otra, tiraba de mi cabello… Pero yo no me quedaba atrás, halé sus extensiones lo más que pude y sabía que le estaba doliendo como el demonio.

Sentí la voz de Alice detrás de mí y luego unos brazos fuertes me separaron de ella, volví mi mirada y era Edward sosteniéndome firmemente, mientras Emmet sostenía a Jessica.

- Ya es suficiente- Sentí la voz fuerte de Edward detrás de mí y me quedé completamente helada – No quiero volver a verte por aquí Jessica, creo que mi esposa ya ha dejado claro que no eres bienvenida- La mirada de Edward era intensa y reflejaba furia, pero por lo menos había relajado su agarre hacía mí, ahora solo tenía su brazo rodeando mi cintura en forma cariñosa.

Jessica se zafó del agarre de Emmet, luego lo miró de arriba abajo y le dio un guiño la muy descarada. Emmet me miró escalofriado y le dio una mirada de asco, ella no se merecía nada más que eso.

Cuando di la vuelta, vi que Edward me sonreía con complicidad – Cuando propusiste la tarde con Jessica no me imaginé que tendría que llegar a separarlas- Río por lo bajo

- Que bueno que te divierto… Tuve que soportar miles de comentarios y risas estúpidas de su parte… No volveré a apostar contigo- Dije en tono firme

- ¿Cuál fue la apuesta?- Preguntó Jasper que venía llegando al lado de Alice

Los únicos que sabíamos de la apuesta éramos Edward y yo, así que les tuvimos que contar a los tres curiosos, de qué se trataba todo. Edward les empezó a decir todo sobre la apuesta mientras yo asentía frustrada porque había perdido.

Cuando Edward terminó Alice agrandó los ojos – No puedo creer que apostaras eso… Me debes una Isabella Swan- Dijo en tono serio

- Lo bueno de todo esto es que gané- Dijo Edward en tono orgulloso y yo solo bufé

- Lo malo es que me he vuelto demasiado predecible y al mismo tiempo, objeto de apuestas- Contestó Jasper intentando que su voz fuera seria

- Vamos Jass… Teníamos que hacerlo y deberías estar orgulloso de que te conozco tan bien- Edward soltó una pequeña risa

- No lo conoces… Solo tuviste suerte- Dije bufando

Todos entramos de nuevo a la casa y seguimos riendo, aunque sabía que Alice me iba a sermonear sobre la apuesta… En fin, ya la había pagado y ya había pasado todo entonces no cambiaría en nada lo que sea que tuviera que decirme.

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

Era jueves en la noche y sin darme cuenta, ya no estaba leyendo mi libro como siempre lo hacía antes de dormir, me encontraba en mi habitación pensando… Edward y yo seguíamos como amigos, aunque a veces trataba de evitarlo porque cada vez que estaba con él me sentía estúpidamente feliz y sin querer me ilusionaba de nuevo… No podía seguir así, no con él, tenía que olvidarlo del todo en estos dos meses y si no me llevaría a mí misma a la destrucción.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, sentí que alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación. Así que, en seguida apagué la luz de la lámpara para que, quien fuera, pensara que no había nadie en la habitación. Ese "alguien" encendió la luz de la habitación y vi que era Alice, tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Edward- Dijo acercándose para sentarse al lado mío mientras yo también me sentaba

- Este… yo… quería algo de… tranquilidad y decidí venir a leer aquí- Mentí rápidamente - ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Traté de cambiar la conversación

- Sabes que mi habitación no está muy lejos, oí ruidos y quise venir a ver que era- Sacudió su cabeza – No cambies el tema. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no estabas buscando tranquilidad- Dijo en tono serio

- Si la estaba buscando… Edward no me dejaba dormir y por eso vine- Mentí descaradamente, Edward siempre era muy silencioso cuando dormía

- No me mientas- Usó su tono de reproche - ¿Estás evitándolo de nuevo?- Enarcó una ceja

- Yo… pero Alice ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es mi esposo, no podría evitarlo aunque quisiera- Mi voz no sonó tan segura como yo habría querido y dejé un espacio de duda… Espero que Alice no lo haya notado

- Aghh Bella ¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo? ¿No confías en mí?- Me hizo un puchero, pero no era de los que ella acostumbraba… Esta vez se notaba algo de tristeza

- No… no es que no confíe en ti pero… Aghh… Es que si te digo me harías pensar y eso es lo que menos quiero, porque si pienso me arrepentiré de todo lo que hago y me dejaría llevar por ilusiones que son falsas- Sin querer, le había confesado la verdad

- Sé que desde hace tiempo que ya no duermes con Edward, eso me pareció normal… Después de todo, tú me dijiste que él no se sentía a gusto, por eso lo dejé pasar y no te pregunté nada… Pero…-

La interrumpí – No… Por favor no preguntes – Casi le rogué que no lo hiciera - Quiero olvidarlo, quiero olvidar todo lo que siento por él porque sé que no me va a corresponder- Sentí que una lágrima caía por mi mejilla

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te quiere?-

- Quería creer que me quería, en nuestra primera y única cena juntos… De verdad sentí que me quería, sentí algo más y estaba muy feliz por ello, aunque esa cena no fue exactamente lo que yo esperaba… fue perfecta- Sentí como más lágrimas salían sin parar de mis ojos, suspiré y seguí – En la noche todo mejoró y me besó… Ese beso fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en toda la vida, estaba convencida de que me quería, de que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos… Te lo aseguro, esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida- Me quedé recordando todo eso y luego la mañana siguiente, instantaneamente sentí que una mueca de tristeza se formaba en mi rostro

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? No deberías impedirte estar con él-

- Si debo… Esa mañana él me dijo que lo sentía… Que lo que pasó esa noche solo fue porque nos dejamos llevar- Me quedé en silencio por un momento – ÉL NO QUIERE NADA CONMIGO- Suspiré- Tal vez solo está jugando- Dije casi en un murmullo

- No está jugando… él te quiere y si no lo hiciera, no te hubiera tratado de besar de nuevo hace unos meses- Sonrío

- Sí… Eso pasó hace unos meses… Tal vez él está confundido porque no lo ha vuelto a intentar-

- Porque vives huyendo de él ¿Cómo quieres que esté contigo si tú estás empeñada en evitarlo?-

- No quiero que esté conmigo- Respondí de forma fría y me crucé de brazos

- Bella, tienes que ser sincera contigo misma… Tú lo quieres, eso es algo que no vas a poder olvidar- Dijo calmada poniendo una mano sobre la mía

- No hablemos de sinceridad- Dije cortante – Tú no has sido sincera conmigo, ni siquiera confías en mí-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Arrugó la frente de forma confundida

- Ya han sido dos veces que te pregunto… Tú sabes algo de Edward que yo no y no quieres decirme, tampoco voy a obligarte a que lo hagas- Traté de parecer indiferente aunque la verdad si me afectaba que ella supiera algo de Edward y no me quisiera decir ¿Tan poca confianza me tenía?

Ella suspiró y empezó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa – Créeme… Te quiero decir, eso lo facilitaría todo- Suspiró de nuevo – Pero por más que quiera, no puedo porque estaría traicionando la confianza de otra persona- Se quedó en silencio por un momento – Solo te puedo decir que no todo es lo que parece y que dejes de evitar a Edward, deja que las cosas fluyan con calma- Me sonrió

- Por ese tipo de comentarios no quería hablar contigo- Dije un poco molesta y ella puso una expresión confundida – No quería hablar contigo porque sabía que me dirías algo así… Tú alientas ilusiones falsas en mí- Suspiré – Tú tienes una forma muy positiva de ver la vida, yo soy más bien realista-

- Eso no es realismo… Eres demasiado negativa- Bufó – Esta bien, no te diré nada más solo espero que tu plan funcione y te olvides de él como tanto quieres… Aunque para serte sincera, no creo que lo logres y vas a terminar sufriendo más aunque creas que estás tratando de evitarlo- Dijo seria

- Gracias Alice, eso me hizo sentir mejor- Respondí con sarcasmo

- Eso si es realismo. Lamento ser tan sincera y dura contigo pero esa es la verdad… Solo, deja que tu corazón te guíe- Me dio una sonrisa y luego se puso en pie – Buenas noches-

La vi alejarse y apagó la luz, dejé mi libro a un lado y traté de dormir… Pero como siempre que hablo con Alice, no pude conciliar el sueño de solo pensar en sus palabras, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no sabía qué hacer, antes de que ella llegara todo lo tenía muy claro… Solo debía alejarme de Edward pero Alice me dio una mínima esperanza de que él si quería estar conmigo ¿Yo debería arriesgarme? Él siempre me trataba como una amiga a excepción de las veces que hemos intentado besarnos y él parece arrepentido al instante… Desearía saber lo que él piensa para tener la certeza de que debo hacer.

…

No me di cuenta a qué hora me dormí, cuando desperté de nuevo miré mi reloj y marcaba las 8:15. Edward ya debió haber despertado y se supone que yo tendría que estar bajando con él a desayunar ¿Por qué dormí tanto tiempo? Me levanté de la cama de un salto y fui hasta el baño, tomé una ducha rápida y me puse algo cómodo para ir a la empresa. Cuando salí del baño, él estaba allí, sentado al borde de la cama con expresión pensativa.

Retuve el aire por un segundo de la impresión que me dio verlo allí – Lo siento, me quedé dormida- Dije para llamar su atención y su mirada se volvió tensa sobre mí, como queriéndome dar un mensaje que yo no captaba – Debemos bajar a desayunar- Traté de evitar el contacto visual con él mientras me dirigía a la puerta

- ¿Bella?- Me llamó haciendo que yo me tensara al instante, sabía que quería hablarme de algo… Y eso no me tenía muy contenta que digamos

Yo estaba con la cabeza enredada por su causa y ahora, para rematar quiere hablar conmigo… Ese hombre me va a enloquecer. Le estaba dando la espalda, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y un pequeño suspiro escapó de mis labios… Me volteé para verlo y le sonreí - ¿Qué pasa?-

Él se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde yo estaba – Eso te quiero preguntar yo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?- Se veía preocupado

- No entiendo- Sabía a qué se refería pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, solo traté de parecer confundida

- Hace dos meses todo iba normal hasta que me dijiste que no seguiríamos compartiendo la misma habitación y yo lo entendí porque bueno – Hizo una pausa y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza -Ya discutimos eso, pero ahora parece que me evitas y siempre que trato de hablar contigo me huyes… Por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Hice algo mal?-

- No… No ha sido nada que hayas hecho- Me tensé ¿Ahora que le iba a decir? Él estaba esperando a que yo siguiera hablando pero no lo hice… No le iba a decir todas las estupideces que pasaban por mi cabeza en cuanto a nuestra relación

- Es que…- Él pasó una mano por su cabello desesperado – No entiendo, no encuentro otra razón para que te estés comportando así… Nunca has sido así, ni siquiera cuando no te agradaba-

Espera… ¿No me agradaba? Si mal no recuerdo, yo tampoco le agradaba a él. Suspiré rendida, le diría una parte de la verdad porque no sabía que más decirle – La verdad… No sé… Todo cambió desde el beso- Él se tensó – No sé qué pensar y me he sentido muy incómoda porque cada vez que te veo, sin querer, recuerdo esa noche-

El bajó la mirada – Entiendo… Entonces ¿Te arrepientes de ello y quieres más distancia entre nosotros?- No veía su rostro, pero su tono derrochaba algo de tristeza y yo no quería verlo así, no quería escucharlo así… Se me rompe el corazón de solo pensar que él está triste por mi culpa.

No lo pensé, toqué su barbilla lentamente mientras levantaba su cara para que pudiera verme – No… Yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos- Mi voz se quebró en "amigos" esa palabra me hacía tanto daño cuando me refería a él de esa manera, hice de cuenta que nada pasaba y seguí – Quiero que todo siga normal entre nosotros- Sonreí

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, él me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él… Esta vez no podría estar imaginando… Él quería besarme y yo no me podía engañar, yo también quería. Quedé completamente inmóvil mientras él se acercaba a mí lentamente, cerré los ojos y solo me dejé llevar hasta sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Esto era verdad, Alice tenía razón… Tal vez, él podría tener los mismos sentimientos que yo por él. El beso fue tierno, nuestros labios se movían lentamente y nuestras lenguas parecían danzar explorando todo por primera vez. Yo estaba feliz, ese beso logró apartar mis miedos porque sabía que él también me quería y me lo estaba demostrando.

Nos alejamos terminando el beso, ahora venía la parte complicada ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué me gustaba? ¿Qué lo quería? No sabía qué hacer. Él me sonrió y como siempre, me quedé embobada

- Deberíamos bajar ya- Me alejé un poco de él, estaba en una lucha conmigo misma, quería preguntarle qué significaba ese beso pero al mismo tiempo no quería saberlo por si la respuesta fuera alguna que yo no esperara, no estaba lista para escucharlo decir que fue "la emoción del momento". Con cuidado, retiré su mano que estaba posada en mi cintura y me giré para abrir la puerta. Él me tomó del brazo delicadamente, sentí varios impulsos eléctricos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, me volteó con delicadeza para verlo de frente

- ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?- Preguntó calmado

Suspiré, sabía que teníamos que hablar y que yo tenía que saber la verdad, saber lo que él sentía por mí… Así me gustara o no. Asentí con una sonrisa forzosa y él me llevó hasta la cama donde quedamos sentados uno frente al otro.

- Escúchame- Suspiró – No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en cómo decirte esto, he pensado en la hora y el lugar correcto… Creo que es ahora o nunca- Él me miraba intensamente, yo no sabía que pensar –Yo… de alguna forma te he engañado todos estos años – Lo miré confundida, él me tomó las manos y sonrió –No sé desde hace cuánto, solo sé que desde hace muchos años que me gustas… que te quiero y no he tenido el valor para decírtelo-

Yo lo miré aún más confundida ¿Años? ¿Llevaba años queriéndome? - ¿Cómo?- A penas pude decir eso en tono levemente audible

- Yo siento que te he engañado porque no te lo dije cuando lo empecé a sentir, incluso me comportaba como una persona totalmente diferente a lo que soy… Porque temía tu rechazo y sabes que soy demasiado orgulloso para aceptar eso- Suspiró – En realidad nunca me conociste bien porque yo actuaba frío y distante todo el tiempo para que tú no te dieras cuenta de lo que yo sentía –

- Yo… Yo…- Empecé a titubear, él me había acabado de decir que me quería hace años, yo noté lo que sentía por él hace apenas unos meses ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Algo como yo también te quiero? – Edward me has querido durante años ¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?-

- Porque soy un imbécil y tengo que confesarte algo más – Dudó un poco al decírmelo – Yo pude… Tuve la oportunidad de anular el compromiso hace un par de años… Pero no lo hice, creí que de esa forma no te podrías alejar de mí y créeme, lo siento mucho porque prácticamente te obligué a una vida conmigo. Sin embargo, yo no hacía nada para cambiar nuestra relación y tú… me odiabas. Hasta que me dijiste que podríamos deshacer el compromiso, tomé la decisión de hacer que cambiaras tu opinión de mí, solo pensé en que no quería perderte… Primero me concentré en hacerte mi amiga para tener tu confianza y luego pasó todo esto y… simplemente no encontraba el momento para decirte lo que siento-

- Yo… Estoy demasiado aturdida con todo esto… Me acabas de dar mucha información y yo apenas la entiendo- Hice una pausa y traté de aclarar mis ideas – Estos días, me he sentido bastante extraña… La razón de que te estuviera evitando todo el tiempo es porque desde nuestra "luna de miel" estoy sintiendo varias cosas por ti que antes no sentía, al principio traté de negarlo, luego lo acepté para mí misma pensando que tú sentías lo mismo por mí… Y después llegamos a Forks y me dejabas confundida, a veces me hacías creer que me querías solo como amiga y eso me ponía bastante mal, por eso decidí evitarte y cambiar de habitación-

- Lamento mucho que pensaras eso, yo solo trataba de darte tu espacio porque no quería que te sintieras obligada a sentir algo por mí- Tomó mis manos

- No lo hago… De hecho, me gustas mucho… Demasiado, creo que enloqueceré- Dije en tono de broma para aligerar un poco la tensión, Edward sonrió

- ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?- Preguntó en tono gentil mientras sus ojos me miraban suplicantes.

Asentí lentamente con una mirada tímida, nos acercamos lentamente hasta juntar nuestros labios de nuevo. No encontraba palabras para expresar lo feliz que me sentía, Edward me dijo que me quería y eso era todo lo que yo esperaba escuchar, ni yo misma me lo podía creer. Sin embargo, estaba confundida… Todo esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido y tenía miedo que me dijera de nuevo que "nos dejamos llevar por el momento" no quería escuchar esas palabras. En ese beso traté de expresarle todo lo que sentía, quería hacerle entender que me gustaba y que lo quería, pero también le quería dar a entender que lleváramos las cosas con calma.

- ¿Y entonces?- Pregunté una vez terminado el beso, no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior sintiéndome nerviosa

Él me sonrió y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza - Nosotros ya somos esposos, pero eso es delante del pueblo… Entre nosotros supongo que somos amigos, pero si tú me lo permites quisiera algo más – Tomó mis manos y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, me perdí en esas hermosas esmeraldas verdes – Bella, tú me haces muy feliz, quiero ser una persona mejor para poder merecer a alguien como tú, tan… perfecta ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?- Soltó de golpe

Después de que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, sentí que se había quedado paralizado después de que Edward me dijo eso.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza – No- Dije casi en un susurro, Edward me vio y una mueca de desilusión y tristeza se formó en su rostro. No quería verlo así, entonces me apresuré a explicarle – No quiero llevar las cosas tan rápido, quiero decir… Tengo miedo de que no funcione y terminemos odiándonos… Solo te pido que me des tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo esto-

Él suspiró – Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres no me voy a negar-

- Pero no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, esa idea me enferma ¿Por qué no salimos? Y tenemos citas como las personas normales, así nos damos cuenta si esto va a funcionar o no- Dije con una sonrisa y él me sonrió de vuelta, al menos ya no quedaba rastro de la expresión triste que tenía antes

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sabía que están pensando en algo - ¿Te parece si te invito a almorzar esta tarde?- Preguntó en tono caballeroso

- Me encantaría almorzar contigo- Dije aumentando mi sonrisa

- Entonces pasaré por ti a las dos y te llevo de regreso a la empresa- Se puso de pie y me tendió una mano para que yo también lo hiciera

- Tenemos que desayunar primero… Teníamos que bajar hace media hora-

Él se quedó pensativo y me miró – Solo me gustaría preguntarte algo más- Dijo con tono de duda, yo asentí sonriéndole para que me preguntara - ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- Pensé para mí

- ¿Qué pasa entre Emmet y tú?- Preguntó serio, yo puse mi expresión de confundida porque no sabía a qué se refería… Entre Emmet y yo no había nada. Él se apresuró a hablar antes de que yo pudiera decir algo – Es que se la pasan juntos mucho tiempo, se sonríen, hablan, te ríes de sus chistes y todo eso ya me tiene harto-

Solté una carcajada, no podía creer que Alice y Emmet tuvieran razón en que Edward era un celoso de primera.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó de nuevo al ver que yo no paraba de reír

Tomé un poco de aire para calmarme - ¿Estás celoso?- Arqué una ceja

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? Te acabo de decir que hace años que me gustas y que te quiero… Claramente estoy celoso- Dijo enfadado

- Entre Emmet y yo no hay nada, somos amigos- Dije con un sonrisa sincera para tranquilizarlo

- Aja- Rodó los ojos – Como Jacob que es tu amigo o como Alec, o incluso como yo… momentos antes-

- No, él es diferente- Soltó un bufido y me dio la espalda, yo lo halé del brazo lentamente para que me viera – Jake no está aquí y si lo estuviera, sería lo mismo porque no quiero nada con él. Alec es mi mejor amigo, ya te he dicho muchas veces lo que siento por él y que solo lo veo como un amigo… Emmet es como mi hermano, no podría tener nada con él porque simplemente no lo veo de esa forma – Hice un pausa y sonreí tímidamente – Al contrario, tú si me gustas-

Él sonrió y se acercó para besarme de nuevo, Dios… Nunca me acostumbraría a sus besos, cada vez que lo hacía sentía que mi corazón daba un vuelco y se iba a salir de mi pecho, al mismo tiempo, un sinfín de corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo. Esto, sin duda era lo mejor del mundo. Terminado el beso, él me mostró su perfecta sonrisa y luego tomó mi mano para bajar de una buena vez a desayunar.

Los dos bajamos con sonrisas cómplices y llegamos al comedor donde solo estaban Alice y Jasper en un intercambio de miradas tiernas, típico en ellos. Alice desvió su mirada un segundo y vio que Edward y yo estábamos allí, detalló nuestras manos entrelazadas y le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Edward.

- No tienen que fingir, René y Charlie ya se fueron y Emmet fue a buscar empleo… Alice sale en un momento y supongo que yo iré a recorrer el pueblo- Anunció Jasper

- Ya los informaste de todas las actividades que tenemos- Alice le sonrió a Jasper – Y Charlie dijo que Edward tenía que estar a las 9:30 en el despacho o él se encargaba de ponerle más trabajo del que ya tenía- Dijo Alice y luego se quedó observando la expresión que haría Edward

Él sonrió sin dejar mi mano y me guió hasta que ambos quedáramos sentados frente a nuestro desayuno y luego habló – Bueno, no importa… Estaré a las 9:30- Por su tono de oía bastante feliz y relajado

Alice y Jasper cruzaron miradas y luego fijaron su vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, ambos le dieron una sonrisa cómplice a Edward, esos tres estaban escondiendo algo y yo lo tenía que saber, no lo podía evitar, está en mi naturaleza ser curiosa. Traté de parecer tranquila al mismo tiempo que hacía como si nada estuviera pasando y empecé mi desayuno con calma, mientras Jasper, Alice y Edward se miraban con complicidad. Una vez terminamos Alice se levantó de su puesto y Jasper la siguió

- Creo que me voy ya- Anunció Alice

Yo me limpié la boca con la servilleta y me levanté – Yo también me voy, Carlisle me matará por llegar tarde- Miré la hora y ya eran las 9:15

- Yo las llevo- se ofreció Edward

- No te preocupes, tienes que llegar en 15 minutos y nosotras solo te retrasaríamos- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Jasper

- SI hermano, no te preocupes… Yo las llevo- Jasper sonrió

- Además con tu velocidad en el auto, llegaremos a esta hora mañana- Dije en tono de broma, Edward arqueó una ceja y recordé la apuesta en los karts – Okey, me retracto de lo que dije- Contesté rápidamente, Edward sonrió por lo que pude notar que él también había tenido el mismo recuerdo.

- Lo que sea, yo te llevaré hoy- Dijo Edward en tono de triunfo

Alice nos arrastró hasta la salida – Si nos quedamos aquí discutiendo, no vamos a llegar nunca- Una vez estuvimos afuera, ella soltó un suspiro – Okey, yo me voy con Jazz y tú te vas con Edward ¿Contentos?- Todos asentimos y nos subimos a nuestros respectivos autos, Edward y yo en el volvo y Alice con Jasper en el deportivo, que él había rentado.

El camino fue corto, Edward condujo con la velocidad necesaria para que ambos llegáramos a tiempo y la conversación fluía sin ningún tipo de dificultad, en algunos casos, nos quedábamos sumidos en nuestras miradas y sonrisas cómplices; Todo fue perfecto y sería demasiado feliz si el resto de mis días empezaran igual que este. Al llegar, Edward estacionó el auto y se bajó primero para abrirme la puerta, siempre hacía lo mismo desde que éramos niños y adoraba ese gesto.

- Te recojo a las dos- Susurró dejando un beso en mi mejilla

- No puedo esperar – Sonreí y mi cara estalló en llamas… Dios ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarme tan a menudo?

Él volvió a su auto con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y yo me dirigí hasta mi nueva oficina, siempre trabajaba con Carlisle en la sala de juntas o en la oficina principal mientras arreglaban la mía, hasta hace unos días que la terminaron. Entré y me concentré en mi trabajo la mayor parte de la mañana y a eso de las 12, llegó mi suegro con unas carpetas

- Toc toc – Dijo entrando a mi oficina

- Hola Carlisle ¿Qué tal todo? – Lo saludé cortésmente

- Todo va bien, esta mañana no pasaste por mi oficina- Dijo en un tono intermedio entre reproche y broma – Tenía que entregarte estos documentos para que los revisaras antes de las dos de la tarde-

- Oh, lo siento… Es que tengo mucho trabajo y quise terminarlo antes de ir a saludarte – Traté de excusarme y él dejó las carpetas sobre mi escritorio, las ojeé rápidamente - ¿Por qué tenían que estar antes de las dos?- Pregunté confusa mientras leía algunos informes

- ¿Lo olvidaste? Tenemos el almuerzo semestral con la junta administrativa – Dijo serio

Inmediatamente puse mis manos en la cabeza ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso? Tenía el almuerzo con Edward a las dos y no lo podía dejar plantado, tampoco podía dejar la junta era demasiado importante para la empresa. Dejé salir el aire que contenía en mis pulmones y Carlisle me observó sorprendido

- ¿Tenías planes?- Preguntó esta vez en tono serio

- Si, esta mañana Edward me invitó a almorzar y se me pasó por alto lo de la junta… Llevamos mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos como pareja-

- Bueno, no sé qué decirte… Tal vez Edward lo entienda- Usó su tono conciliador

Claro, Edward lo entendería si esta pequeña mentira entre nosotros no existiera, pero esta vez no sé cómo podía reaccionar sabiendo que hasta ahora comenzábamos a salir y yo posponía nuestra primera cita. Me sentí como una traidora, no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería ver a Edward frustrado por no tener la cita que tanto habíamos esperado.

- Quizás… Podríamos posponer lo de la junta- Susurré tan bajito que Carlisle apenas pudo escuchar – Por favor- Puse mi mejor cara de inocente y traté de hacer un puchero ligero para que él no lo viera como tal, a él le molestaba mucho que yo hiciera ese tipo de cosas… Más porque, al igual que Edward, Carlisle no se podía resistir a eso

Él suspiró – Déjame ver si entiendo ¿Me estás pidiendo que posponga un almuerzo semestral con la junta directiva porque tienes planes para almorzar con tu esposo? – Se recostó sobre el espaldar del asiento y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz - Eso no es nada profesional Isabella – Oh, oh… Mi nombre completo, esto no podía ser bueno

- No lo veas desde esa ángulo- Dije aparentando estar tranquila

- Entonces ¿Desde qué ángulo quieres que lo vea? – Por primera vez en toda mi vida, vi a Carlisle completamente serio

- Esa junta es muy importante – Él asintió en silencio – Igual tenemos que hacerla cada semestre y no veo problema en que la pospongamos para otro día… Quizás el lunes de la otra semana- Suspiré – En cambio, Edward y yo estamos en un periodo… "de prueba" - hice comillas en el aire y él me miró con el ceño fruncido – Estamos aprendiendo a convivir como marido y mujer… No sé cómo estén saliendo las cosas pero a veces, yo siento que nos falta comunicación y eso afecta mi estado laboral también-

Él pareció tensarse un poco – Si yo no fuera tu suegro y no tuviera ningún tipo de vínculo contigo… Sin duda rechazaría lo que me estás pidiendo y actuaría como el jefe tirano al que no le importan las condiciones emocionales de sus empleados –Tomó aire – Sin embargo, tú sabes que nunca he sido así, ni pretendo serlo y estamos hablando de mi hijo y de ti… Así que le diré a mi secretaria que reprograme la junta para el día que propones- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa

Feliz, salté de mi puesto y me lancé a abrazarlo – Gracias, gracias, gracias… No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-

- Que no se vuelva a repetir- Dijo en tono de advertencia con una sonrisa

- Nunca se volverá a repetir y seguiré trabajando- Dije una vez terminado el abrazo

Él se levantó y se dio vuelta, yo me enfrasqué en mi trabajo las próximas dos horas, revisando las carpetas e informes que me había traído mi querido suegro. Durante las dos horas no dejé de pensar en Edward, si, estaba trabajando como debía pero el veinte por ciento de mi mente estaba pensando en Edward y haciéndome una idea de lo que sería nuestra primera cita. Me sobresalté al escuchar mi celular, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi que era un mensaje de Edward

*Estoy en 15 minutos en la entrada de la empresa… No puedo esperar a verte*

Sonreí como tonta al ver el mensaje, en seguida fijé mi vista en el reloj -1:50- tenía 10 minutos para arreglarme, recogí los papeles que tenía regados por el escritorio y traté de ordenar todo lo mejor de pude. Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí hasta el baño para maquillarme y peinar mi cabello, cuando me sentí bien con la imagen que tenía frente al espejo, decidí salir y me encontré con Carlisle.

Él sonrió – Espero que todo salga bien- Le sonreí y lo abracé – Recuerda que se supone que el almuerzo duraría dos horas y media… Has trabajado muy duro, vuelve a las cinco y disfruta el tiempo con tu esposo- Sonrió de manera cálida

- Gracias… No sé cómo pagarte esto- Me despedí dejando un beso en su mejilla y me fui hasta la entrada de la empresa.

Miré el reloj nerviosa – 1:58- No podía ser, estaba tan ansiosa que me alisté demasiado rápido ¿Y si había quedado mal? ¿Y si lucía desalineada? ¿Y si Edward se arrepentiría al verme? Esas y más preguntas llenaron mi mente, hasta que lo vi bajando de su auto y sentí como se me devolvía el alma al cuerpo, en cuanto me vio me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

* * *

Awww que bueno que Edward y Bella ya se confesaron que se quieren. Me emocioné demasiado escribiendo este capítulo y creí que ya era hora de una acercamiento más intimo entre los dos, no merecen sufrir sabiendo que se quieren... Les adelantaré algo del siguiente capítulo:

1) Edward lo narra, aprovecharé para explicar porque no le dijo antes a Bella lo que sentía

2) Va a ser un poco triste porque van a llegar personas que arruinen su felicidad...

Bueno no les puedo adelantar más porque les dañaría la intriga... También les quiero decir que este capítulo es una regalo para todas ustedes, les quería agradecer su apoyo y sus reviews, pera mí significa demasiado que les guste lo que escribo y por eso decidí hacer esta pequeña excepcion por hoy, ya que generalmente actualizo los lunes.

Nos leemos el siguiente lunes como siempre y de nuevo... gracias por su apoyo ;)


	15. Primera Cita

_Nota Del Autor: La primera parte del capitulo es como un pequeño flashback en el que Edward explica como se sintió cuando Bella lo comenzó a evitar y luego dice porque no le dijo que la quería cuando la besó... Solo era eso, disfruten el capítulo ._

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Primera Cita **

POV Edward

No sabía qué hacer, ya estaba desesperado con esta situación, no me podía concentrar en el trabajo pensando en qué demonios había hecho para que Bella se comportara así conmigo… Desde que pagó su apuesta esa tarde y peleó con Jessica no ha sido la misma, o si lo era, pero no conmigo. Sentía como si ella estuviera tratando de evitarme, no me hablaba, salvo por casos realmente importantes, incluso me evadía cuando estábamos frente a sus padres ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Hice algo mal?

Me quedé un rato más, echado en la cama pensando en todo esto: ya teníamos 4 meses de casados, la segunda semana nos hicimos más cercanos, a los dos meses se podía decir que nos habíamos vuelto amigos y luego… parece que dimos un paso en falso y ahora ella se estaba alejando. Me ponía como loco de solo pensar en que la noche del beso le pude decir todo lo que sentía, era el momento perfecto… Tal vez en la cena o quizás después del beso… Pero no pude, los nervios y el temor a su rechazo fueron más grandes que mis ganas de confesarle la verdad… y luego, esa mañana… Nadie sabe lo que me dolió decirle que ese beso fue algo del momento y que seríamos amigos ¡Dios! ¡Yo no quería ser su amigo, yo quería algo más con ella! Solo estaba buscando tiempo, no quería presionarla y creí que sería mejor si llevaremos las cosas con calma y siguiéramos como amigos, que la próxima vez que nos besáramos fuera de verdad… Sabiendo que el sentimiento era mutuo. Encima de eso tenía a Emmet coqueteándole todo el tiempo, la hacía reír, le cuchicheaba y se secreteaban entre ellos… No podía más, estaba cansado de sentirme tan impotente en una situación como esta.

Salí de mi habitación buscando tomar aire fresco, no podía dormir y pensé que si salía al jardín a relajarme las cosas cambiarían y tal vez podría dormir luego, al menos unas tres o cuatro horas esta noche; desde que Bella no comparte la cama conmigo, me siento vacío, no puedo dormir y si lo hago, es solo por un par de horas… No sé porque me ocurre esto, quiero decir, antes de que durmiéramos juntos, yo dormía mínimo cinco horas, ahora parece que mi cerebro se burla de mí porque no puedo conciliar el sueño por más de dos de horas.

Me senté en el césped con desgano sintiendo el frío de la noche, solté un suspiro pensando en todo el tiempo que llevo amando a Bella en secreto… - Soy un estúpido- Pensé al fin, si tan solo le hubiera mostrado mis sentimientos hace rato esto no me estaría pasando, si no me hubiera comportado como el tipo frio y controlador que ella detestaba, incluso si hubiera cancelado el compromiso con su consentimiento y hubiera puesto en marcha mi plan de hacerla mi amiga antes no estaríamos así… Tal vez estaríamos acurrucados juntos en la cama o tal vez ella estaría por su lado y yo por el mío, de cualquier forma estaríamos mejor sabiendo la verdad. Lastimosamente, esos "hubiera" no existen y esta es mi realidad.

Sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí y apoyaba su mano en mi hombro, me giré y vi a Jasper

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar arriba, con tu esposa- Dijo en tono de broma

- Debería- Dije sin ninguna emoción

- Hombre ¿Qué te pasa?- Se sentó a mi lado

- No lo sé… Bella está cambiando y no sé qué hice o cómo hacer para que sea la de antes… Éramos amigos y ahora me evade y pasa todo su tiempo en la empresa o de compras con Alice, incluso ha estado con Emmet y me enferma la idea de que ella quiera estar con él y él con ella- Solté un grito desesperado

Jasper arqueó una ceja y me miró de manera burlona - ¿Emmet? ¿Estás hablando en serio?- Yo asentí y él se empezó a reír como loco – Entre ellos no pasa nada- Dijo relajado

- ¿Y quién me asegura eso?- Pregunté desesperado

- Él no quiere nada con ella, ni ella con él… Emmet no la ve de tal forma, no te das cuenta porque estás cegado por los celos-

- Entonces ¿podrías explicarme por qué su repentino cambio de actitud conmigo?-

- Eso no lo sé, tendrías que preguntárselo a ella- Dijo comprensivo

- ¿Y cómo diablos le voy a preguntar si cada vez que me trato de acercar ella me huye como si yo tuviera algún virus?- Mi calma se fue al carajo en ese momento

Jasper de nuevo apoyó su mano en mi hombro – Cálmate… No vas a conseguir nada gritando-

Solté un suspiro – Lo siento… Me vuelve loco no poder decirle que la amo, me vuelve loco que ni siquiera le pueda hablar sin que ella se vaya, me vuelve loco no saber lo que piensa o por qué actúa de esa forma- Dije desesperado – Eso solo lo sabemos tú y yo-

Él tragó saliva y me miró nervioso – De hecho… - Hizo una pausa y yo lo miré con cautela – Alguien más lo sabe-

Me exalté ante esas palabras, lo mataría… Confié en él - ¿Quién?- Pregunté con los dientes y los puños apretados

- Yo- De las sombras salió una tímida Alice, apenas pude escuchar su voz… La miré extrañado y ella sonrió tímidamente hasta llegar al lado de Jasper – Vamos, no fue difícil adivinar… Bella es mi amiga y tú la miras como si estuvieras dispuesto a recibir una bala por ella, aunque al principio tratabas de ser frío, cada vez que la veías cambiaba todo-

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?- Pregunté tratando de calmarme

- En Filadelfia… Estaba ochenta y cinco por ciento segura, hasta que le pregunté a jasper y él me lo confirmó- Le mandé una mirada fulminante a Jasper ¿Por qué no pudo cerrar la boca? Alice apoyó su mano en la mía y me miró tratando de calmarme – No ha sido su culpa, tú sabes que cuando quiero puedo ser demasiado amenazante- Sonrió

- Bella…- A penas susurré y Alice me cortó en seguida

Movió la cabeza negando como respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada – Ella no lo sabe, ni siquiera se hace una idea… Sabe que le oculto algo sobre ti, pero no sabe que es y no me ha presionado para decírselo-

Suspiré sintiéndome más calmado, Jasper esperó unos segundos y luego habló – Si quieres un consejo, creo que ya es hora de que le digas lo que sientes- Me miró comprensivo y Alice sonrió

Negué lentamente – No sé si sea el momento, Bella a penas y me habla… No quiero pensar en que ella me rechace-

- No lo hará- Dijo Alice bastante segura de sus palabras, yo arrugué la frente – Escúchame… No puedo decirte mucho porque estaría traicionando su confianza – Se quedó en silencio un momento, debatiéndose entre si debía hablar o no

- Alice, habla por favor – Dije más en tono de súplica

Asintió y soltó un suspiro – Ella está confundida y sé que no te rechazará porque, tal vez… te vea como algo más que un amigo- Tragué en seco, ese "tal vez" no me gustaba, daba un espacio de duda indescifrable. Ella siguió hablando, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Ve despacio con ella, está aturdida y tú sabes que no le gusta que la presionen… Además si tú le dices lo que sientes, todo será más fácil entre ustedes dos-

- Pero algo es seguro- Comentó Jasper al ver mi confusión – Tienes que decirle… no exactamente que la amas pero si darle un indicio de lo que sientes por ella-

Me levanté del césped animado y me dirigí con paso firme hasta su habitación, tendría que ser hoy: esta noche… No podía esperar. Algo me detuvo cuando estuve a punto de entrar, Alice estaba detrás de mí, yo la miré con el ceño fruncido… Ella fue la que me dio el consejo de ir a decirle ¿Ahora qué estaba haciendo?

-No puedes ir todavía, sabrá que fui yo quien te dije y se abrumará, de paso se molestará conmigo… Hace poco hablé con ella y si tú vas y le dices, me odiará por tener secretos con ella… Solo, espera hasta la siguiente noche-

- Y piensa bien lo que le dirás- Dijo Jasper llegando al lado de Alice, ambos sonrieron y se fueron

No me quedó más que subir a mi habitación pensando que la charla con ellos me sirvió para relajarme. Tal vez no era tan malo que Alice supiera de mi situación, después de todo me apoyaba y me aconsejaba pero no creo poder esperar hasta mañana en la noche para decirle a Bella todo lo que siento. Me quedé dormido al poco tiempo, tal vez solo necesitaba relajarme y lo conseguí al pensar que después de hoy todo sería diferente con Bella.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 8 de la mañana, ella no demoraría en llegar y yo la esperaba listo para decirle, tenía que enfrentar lo que hace años no tuve el valor de hacer. Me senté al borde de la cama mientras veía como las manecillas del reloj se movían, cada minuto que ella tardaba en llegar yo agonizaba lentamente; no me pude quedar más esperando a que ella llegara, yo tendría que ir a buscarla… Tal vez le habría pasado algo. Llegué hasta su habitación y la cama estaba desorganizada, no había ninguna señal de ella, hasta que escuché la ducha del baño y eso me tranquilizó – Debió despertarse tarde- Pensé tratando de calmarme, lo siguiente que invadió mis pensamientos fue una imagen de ella rechazándome – No, eso no podía ser- pensé agobiado, me puse las manos cubriendo mi rostro y mejor me concentré en pensar lo que le diría.

Ella salió del baño a los tres minutos, hermosa como siempre… Supe que era el momento. Admito que sentí algo extraño al tenerla tan cerca, los nervios iban a acabar conmigo y me mataba no saber lo que ella pensaba… A pesar de toda la intriga y los sentimientos encontrados, todo fue perfecto en todo sentido, no me esperé que no aceptara ser mi novia y ella tenía razón, yo debía ir despacio y ella propuso lo de salir y tener citas… No había nada mejor que esto.

…

El día en el despacho transcurría de forma lenta, tanto que me desesperaba… Charlie por un lado con papeles carpetas y hojas por todos lados y yo tratando de concentrarme al leer algunos papeles que él me daba a revisar. A las seis de la tarde tendríamos una reunión y a decir verdad, Charlie estaba realmente estresado por eso, me decía una y otra vez lo importante que era la reunión y que todo debía quedar listo antes de las cinco para poder revisarlo de nuevo… Pretendía pasar más tiempo con Bella después del almuerzo, quizá unas dos o tres horas más pero no sabía cómo decírselo a Charlie o mejor dicho, como convencerlo de que me dejara hacerlo. Adelanté todo mi trabajo lo más rápido que pude, cuidando de cada detalle para que Charlie accediera fácilmente a lo que le iba a pedir.

Una vez terminé, fui hasta su despacho y dejé todo mi papeleo listo, incluso adelanté algo que era de la próxima semana. Él me miro desconfiado, hizo que me sentara y ojeó mi trabajo, levantó una ceja

- ¿Qué pretendes muchacho?- Dijo en tono desconfiado sin dejar de ver los papeles que le había puesto sobre su escritorio

- Quiero pedirte algo- Dije en tono serio sin rodeos

Él soltó un suspiro - ¿Y qué será esta vez?- Dejó de mirar los papeles y dirigió su atención hasta mí, me lanzó una mirada bastante seria y dura

- Quiero almorzar esta tarde con Isabella-

- ¿Por qué tendrías que pedirme permiso? ella es tu esposa y si está dentro de tu horario, no veo el inconveniente- Se relajó un poco dejando caer su peso en la silla

- Ese es el asunto, quiero pedirte permiso por unas horas para salir con ella y distraernos… Estos días hemos estado bajo mucha presión y nos vendría bien-

- ¿Carlisle sabe de esto? ¿Él accedió a que ella faltara al trabajo por "unas horas"?- Preguntó arqueando la ceja

- No lo sé, no he hablado con ella… Pero supongo que no habría problema, Carlisle no es tan estricto y calculador como tú- Dije en tono de broma

Soltó un bufido – Yo no soy estricto ni mucho menos calculador – Miró mi trabajo de nuevo – Esta bien, te quiero aquí a las cinco… Ni un minuto de retraso Cullen- Dijo serio

- Excelente, gracias- Sonreí

- Solo una cosa más- Dijo antes de que yo abriera la puerta para retirarme – Cuídala o yo mismo me encargo de matarte- Dijo en tono amenazante y sonrió

- La protegeré con mi vida… Hasta luego-

Con paso rápido me dirigí de nuevo a mi puesto de trabajo y terminé de organizar unos pocos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Me fijé en el reloj y faltaban 15 minutos para las dos, le envié un mensaje a Bella y salí directo al parqueadero para recoger mi auto y estar en presencia de mi diosa en contados minutos.

A las dos en punto estuve al frente de la empresa y Bella ya me esperaba a la entrada, me bajé del auto y fui hasta donde me esperaba para saludarla… No sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, quizás un beso en los labios fuera demasiado, así que opté por dejar un beso en su delicada mejilla pero ella volteó la cara sorprendiéndome al poner sus labios sobre los míos, sentí su sonrisa mientras me besaba y también sonreí como estúpido… Esta mujer me volvía completamente loco.

- Hola hermosa- Dije una vez terminado el beso y le sonreí

- Hola, tengo buenas noticias… Carlisle dijo que podía volver a las cinco- Sonrió y la tomé de la mano para guiarla hasta el auto

- Excelente, Charlie también me dijo que podía volver a esa hora… Aunque fue bastante complicado- Casi susurré lo último pero ella lo alcanzó a escuchar

- No creo que fuera más complicado que hablar con Carlisle, se supone que teníamos un almuerzo ejecutivo y por primera vez en toda mi vida lo vi realmente serio- Le abrí la puerta y ella se acomodó en el asiento, yo me dirigí al puesto del conductor

- ¿Y qué hiciste con la reunión?- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño

- Le hablé a Carlisle para que pudiéramos posponerla hasta el lunes- Dijo relajada

- No debiste hacer eso, las reuniones de ese tipo son muy importantes… Hubiéramos pospuesto nuestro almuerzo- Traté de ser conciliador, aunque no podía omitir el hecho de que me hubiera alagado que prefiriera estar en una cita conmigo en lugar de estar en una importante reunión y además que se hubiera tomado la molestia de hablar con Carlisle para aplazar dicha reunión.

- Es nuestra primera cita… Es algo importante-

Suspiré – Si, tienes razón-

Seguimos conversando sobre nuestros respectivos trabajos hasta que llegamos al restaurante Twilight, pedimos nuestra mesa y seguimos conversando como una pareja normal que se estaba empezando a conocer. El almuerzo lo pasamos muy bien, sonriendo, charlando, probando el plato que había pedido cada uno y ¿Por qué no? También hubo un par de besos.

Pagué la cuenta y los dos salimos a caminar tomados de las manos por los parques de Port Angels, jugamos y corrimos por todos lados, parecíamos un par de adolescentes. Cerca de las cuatro y media, nos sentamos en la banca de un parque y seguimos hablando común y corriente

- Oye ¿Ya viste quienes vienen ahí?- Dijo Bella señalando una esquina rodeada de plantas

Fijé mi vista hacía donde ella me decía, Alice y Jasper venían tomados de las manos caminando hacia nosotros. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a saludarlos

- ¿Qué hacen por acá? ¿No se supone que deben estar trabajando?- Preguntó Jasper en tono de broma

- Nos dieron unas horas libres- Respondí con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Bella

- Genial, no todo en la vida es trabajo, chicos- Apuntó Alice con una sonrisa

- ¿No deberías estar con Rosalie en este momento?- Le preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja

- No, yo le dije que Jasper venía y me dio unos cuantos días de descanso-

- A nosotros nos queda media hora de libertad, así que ¿Por qué no hacemos algo fuera de lo común?- Propuse

- No creo que alcancemos a hacer algo fuera de lo común en media hora- Me sonrió Bella – Mejor sigamos caminando-

Como ella lo dijo, caminamos por el parque en parejas: Bella y yo tomados de las manos y Jasper junto con Alice no muy lejos de nosotros, también tomados de las manos. Seguimos así por unos diez minutos mientras hablábamos de todo un poco, Alice se tensó y haló a Jasper hasta otra dirección. Traté de buscar con la mirada que era lo que le había molestado pero cuando lo noté ya era muy tarde, Jacob venía con dos chicas a los lados, una rubia y la otra de cabello oscuro. Bella tomó a Alice con la mano que tenía libre y nos llevó hasta donde ellos estaban para saludarlos, aunque a mí no me agradaba mucho la idea. Pensé que me había librado de Jacob cuando dejé Filadelfia, pero por lo visto, me equivoqué. Ya estaba cansado de encontrármelo a toda hora y más que nada, que él se quedara mirando a Bella como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

Cuando Bella estuvo delante de Jacob se soltó de Alice y de mí para lanzarse a sus brazos, no puedo decir que me sentí cómodo en ese momento, a pesar de que Bella ya me había dicho lo que sentía por Jacob, yo sabía que él si sentía algo más por ella; otra cosa muy diferente es que Bella no se daba cuenta o trataba de no hacerlo.

- Jake… Cuanto tiempo, no sabes cómo te he extrañado- Le dijo Bella mientras le mandaba una sonrisa cómplice; Alice, Jasper y yo estábamos un poco alejados

- Si, ha pasado bastante tiempo- Coincidió Jacob mientras nos saludaba a todos de un apretón de manos y nosotros aceptamos solo por cortesía, Alice lo hizo con una sonrisa forzada – Les quiero presentar a mis hermanastras Tanya y María Black- Siguió Jacob sonriéndole a Bella

Tanya era una muchacha alta rubia, de cabello ondulado largo, delgada, ojos cafés claro, a decir verdad era muy simpática y más porque se abalanzó sobre mí con la excusa de presentarse, cosa que creo que le molestó a Bella porque le mostró su mejor cara de pocos amigos. Por otro lado, María tenía de ojos cafés oscuros, figura delgada, el cabello negro y rizado que caía sobre sus hombros, ella se abalanzó sobre Jasper, pero no pasó mucho tiempo así porque Alice la quitó del camino con un gesto disimulado pero se notaba la rabia que tenía.

- Un placer-Bella me tomó del brazo haciendo que Tanya se separara un poco de mí, cosa que agradecí enteramente - Ellos son Jasper, Alice y Edward... Mi esposo- Aclaró con una sonrisa amenazante

Alice y Jasper se presentaron formalmente aunque se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente debido a Tanya y María que no se separaban de Jasper y de mí.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Jake?- Preguntó Bella tratando de fingir una sonrisa pero no le funcionó muy bien porque tenía una mirada intimidante clavada sobre Tanya

Jacob se acercó a ella y la rodeó, cosa que me molestó sobre manera y la tomé de la mano para acercarla hasta donde estaba yo, una vez la tuve cerca, la rodeé con el brazo por la cintura, haciendo que dejara el contacto con Jacob.

Jacob se encogió de hombros – Bueno, ya sabes… Negocios- Dijo en forma de respuesta a la pregunta de Bella

Jasper dio un paso adelante y tomó a Alice de la mano – Yo creo que ya debemos volver o se nos hará tarde-

- Tienes razón Jasper, debemos irnos- Lo alentó Alice

Alice y Jasper sacudieron su mano en señal de despedida, Jacob se acercó a Bella y la abrazó, cosa que me molestó bastante; Ese tipo siempre buscaba alguna excusa para tener a Bella cerca y además se le notaba que le gustaba todo de ella y ¿Cómo no? Si Bella es una mujer perfecta, una mujer perfectamente comprometida conmigo y yo no voy a permitir que ese tipo venga a llevársela cuando recién tengo la oportunidad de estar con ella luego de mucho tiempo.

- Esperen- Dijo Tanya cuando nosotros nos estábamos dando la vuelta. Ella me tomó del brazo y me haló hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella – Jake, deberíamos invitarlos a la fiesta de esta noche- Hablaba con Jacob pero su vista estaba clavada en mí

Alice, Jasper y yo nos miramos con desagrado ante esa idea… Yo no era muy amante de las fiestas y a Alice no le agradaban ni Jacob, ni Tanya y mucho menos María por abalanzarse sobre Jasper. Traté de soltarme suavemente del agarre de Tanya y Bella tenía su mirada llena de ira sobre ella, cuando me pude soltar, Bella tomó mi mano y se pegó a mí sin ningún pudor.

- Si, deberían ir a la fiesta… Es esta noche - Dijo María tratando, sin ningún éxito de acercarse a Jasper porque Alice la alejó de inmediato

- No lo sé… Tenemos mucho trabajo y no creo que sea posible…- Empecé a hablar pero inmediatamente fui interrumpido por Jacob

- Hoy es viernes y va a estar muy entretenida… Créanme que no se van a arrepentir-

Yo miré a Bella buscando que tal vez ella se negara por todos, incluso Alice podría salvarnos de la fiesta y podríamos hacer algo diferente esta noche. Los cuatro estábamos bastante confusos y no sabíamos que decir para salir de esta. En un momento, Jacob se acercó a Bella y la retiró de mi lado, yo le mandé una mirada fulminante y Bella pareció no fijarse, él le susurró algo al oído y ella sonrió; sentí como una furia interna recorría todo mi cuerpo, al parecer, Bella lo notó y se acercó a mí de nuevo, pasando su brazo por mi cintura, luego me miró con un puchero

- ¿Podemos ir a la fiesta? Iremos con Emmet- Me dijo con una expresión realmente tierna

Alice se acercó a ella - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hasta Jacob

- Creo que será divertido- Se encogió de hombros, Alice y yo nos miramos y Bella se fue hasta donde estaba Jasper – Vamos Jazz, a ti te gustan las fiestas… Convence a Alice- Dijo con una sonrisa

Jasper lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió con lo que pudimos darnos cuenta que estaba del lado de Bella. Alice se quedó mirando a Jasper – No Jasper, no te va a funcionar esa sonrisa- Le dijo sin quitar su mirada enojada

- ¿Y tú que dices Edward? Yo creo que deberíamos ir- Me dijo Bella pegándose a mi brazo

Alice y yo nos miramos y luego suspiramos en forma de rendición, Bella dio un saltico y me abrazó. Lo único bueno que tenía todo esto es que Bella iba a estar feliz, sin embargo, algo no me gustaba en la actitud de Jacob y sabía que él estaba planeando algo con sus "hermanastras". Tendría que mantenerlos vigilados.

- Perfecto- Chilló Tanya – Los esperamos esta noche a las nueve en el bar Eclipse- Terminó de decir eso y se acercó a mí para plantarme un beso en la mejilla, Bella la miró como si la quisiera asesinar con la mirada.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y la llevé hasta donde estaba el volvo, ya se acercaba la hora de volver al trabajo y no le podíamos quedar mal a nuestros respectivos suegros. Por su parte, Alice y Jasper también se despidieron para luego seguir caminando por el parque en dirección contraria a donde se dirigían Jacob, María y Tanya.

El camino de regreso estuvo bastante tenso, un silencio incómodo nos embargaba… aunque no sabía exactamente si para Bella también era tenso, ya que ella no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, viendo el recorrido de regreso a la empresa. Conociéndola como la conozco, supongo que está molesta por algo pero podría equivocarme al pensar eso, así que solo opté por la opción más fácil: Preguntarle

- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté de forma relajada

Ella se volteó para mirarme fijamente y, aunque yo iba con la fija vista en el camino, le di una mirada y una sonrisa rápida

- Si, solo un poco confundida- Se quedó un momento en silencio como si se estuviera debatiendo entre decirme sus pensamientos o no. Yo la miré de nuevo y le ofrecí una sonrisa para que se relajara y de paso confiara en mí. Ella dio un suspiro de rendición – Es que no entiendo que hacen Jacob y sus "hermanastras" aquí- Yo la miré con expresión confundida y ella se apresuró a explicarme – Me refiero a que Jake no parecía sorprendido de encontrarnos y yo nunca le dije que vivía cerca de Port Angels… Me parece que ese encuentro estaba arreglado- Dijo finalizando

- ¿Te molestó el hecho de que los encontráramos?-

- Algo… Pero eso no fue lo que me molestó- Me miró y siguió – Me molestó que Tanya y María se abalanzaran sobre Jasper y sobre ti, sabiendo que Alice y yo estábamos allí- Se cruzó de brazos

- ¿Celosa?- Enarqué una ceja. Era la primera vez que notaba a Bella celosa y no me desagradaba del todo porque eso significaba que le importaba más de lo que yo creía

- No son celos- Dijo seria – Es que no me cabe en la cabeza como una mujer se insinúa de tal forma a un hombre casado delante de su esposa-

- Entonces ya no estamos hablando de Jasper- Sonreí – Y si estás celosa-

En ese momento llegamos al parqueadero de la empresa y Bella se bajó sin esperar a que yo le abriera la puerta. Yo me bajé detrás de ella y la seguí, no podíamos empezar a salir y ya estar de pelea, menos por un tema tan irrelevante como ese

- ¿Se te olvidó algo?- Dijo cuando sintió mi mano sobre su brazo. Usó un tono poco agresivo que sinceramente, no me esperaba.

- Si- Sonreí – Se me olvidó despedirme- Me acerqué a ella y sin darle oportunidad de protestar, estampé mis labios contra los suyos, al principio no me respondió el beso, luego de unos segundos se dejó guiar y puso sus manos en mi nuca mientras yo posaba mis manos en su delicada cintura. Parece que el tiempo que estuvimos así, fue muy corto. Ella dio por terminado el beso cuando mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior.

Retrocedí un poco y la miré con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunté haciendo referencia a la mordida

- Tenemos que seguir trabajando- Dijo ella como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la empresa

- Espera- La retuve tomándola delicadamente del brazo y la giré para que me viera - ¿Sigues molesta por la conversación de los celos?-

- No estoy molesta ni mucho menos celosa- Dijo a la defensiva, yo arqueé una ceja por el tono que estaba usando, ella suspiró – Quizá me molesto un poco que Tanya se prendiera a ti como si fuera un imán, sabiendo que yo estaba presente – Se quedó pensativa por un momento -Está bien, son celos… ¿Ya me puedo ir?- Preguntó con gesto cansado

- No tienes por qué estar celosa. La única mujer que quiero está al frente de mí, no me interesa saber de ninguna otra- Respondí con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarla – Te recojo a la salida- Sin decir nada más dejé un beso casto en sus labios y entré de nuevo a mi auto.

Llegué a las cinco en punto al despacho, Charlie estaba con un cronometro en la mano y cuando me vio llegar lo dejó en el escritorio. No me dijo nada, solo me recibió con una gran pila de hojas y carpetas – Más de lo usual- Pensé para mí mismo y me puse a hacer el trabajo que tenía.

Las dos horas siguientes se pasaron lentamente, sin contar que tenía que asistir a una reunión con algunos condes y vizcondes, solo agradecí al cielo que no estuviera el conde Stanley para arruinarme el día con sus absurdos e incluso hirientes comentarios, hoy estaba de muy buen humor como para soportarlo.

Una vez que salí, me despedí de Charlie y fui por Bella a la empresa; eso era lo único que me daba ánimos para soportar el largo día que me esperaba, verla a ella al final del trabajo era sin duda la más grande recompensa. Llegué tan rápido como pude hasta mi destino y me encontré con mi padre, lo cual me alegró ya que hace días no lo veía

- Edward ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba

- Le dije a Bella que vendría a recogerla- Sonreí tratando de mirar adentro del edificio por si venía cerca

- Si, ya sabía que no venías solamente a verme- Dijo en tono de broma – Con respecto a Bella, creo que se demora porque quería adelantar trabajo pendiente- Yo arqueé una ceja – A mí no me mires- Se apresuró a decir – Yo le dije que podía salir temprano y ella dijo que no se iría hasta que terminara su trabajo-

- Bueno, entonces iré por ella- Sonreí – Los espero el domingo a la cena, quiero que tú y mamá vean a Jasper y de paso a Emmet, hace rato que no nos reunimos todos juntos-

- ¿Emmet ya llegó al pueblo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa

- Si aunque él todavía no sabe que ustedes eran amigos de sus padres, se va a poner feliz-

- Entonces nos vemos el domingo, hijo-

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y él se dirigió hasta donde estaba su auto mientras yo entraba a la empresa para buscar a Bella, jamás creí encontrarme en una situación parecida, Bella siempre era muy libre y nunca se ataba a temas como trabajo o cosas por el estilo, esta debería ser la primera vez que la tendría que sacar del trabajo.

* * *

Hooolaaaa!

Primero les quiero pedir disculpas por retrasarme al subir el capítulo, sé que siempre digo "todos los lunes actualizo" pero esta vez mis papás me quitaron el compu y casi me vuelvo loca porque no podía escribir ni leer... En fin, los días sin mi computador se terminaron y ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo

Gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mí... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y estén atentas porque muy pronto tendrán otra actualización sorpresa

Merezco reviws?


	16. Una Piedra en el Camino

**Capítulo 14: Una Piedra en el Camino**

POV Edward

Caminé por los largos pasillos de la empresa, fui hasta la oficina de mi padre porque pensé que trabajaban juntos y cuando llegué todo estaba apagado, fue entonces cuando recordé que Bella me había hablado de la nueva oficina que estaban construyendo para ella. Recorrí casi todos los pasillos de la empresa y casi no encuentro la condenada oficina, al final del quinto pasillo había una luz encendida y me encaminé hasta ella, abrí la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba ella con el cabello recogido en un moño alto y se veía realmente hermosa, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera notó mi presencia.

Me recosté en el umbral de la puerta y hablé con un tono medio – Señora Cullen, no es hora de estar trabajando-

Ella levantó la mirada mostrando que la había tomado desprevenida - ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me sonrió

- Te dije que vendría a recogerte-

- Ahh si, lo siento… Creo que lo olvidé… Siéntate, no demoro en terminar mi trabajo y nos vamos- Me sonrió

Yo me acerqué hasta donde estaban las sillas en frente de su escritorio y tomé asiento – Si no te demoras ¿Por qué me invitas a sentarme?- Me parecía algo realmente extraño estar en esta situación. Bella jamás mostró interés por el trabajo, mucho menos por la empresa y ahora, parecía que no quería salir de aquí… Isabella Swan era una cajita de sorpresas

- Quiero que estés cómodo- Me mandó una sonrisa seductora que me hizo sentir nervioso por un momento. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ella cerró todas las carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a ordenar su oficina. – Ya terminé ¿Vamos?-

Yo asentí levantándome de la silla, incapaz de decirle algo, su sonrisa me tenía completamente cautivado y ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué esperé tanto tiempo para decirle lo que realmente siento, ella me correspondió y si me hubiera mostrado como era en un principio, no estaríamos así… No pasa un solo día en el que no me arrepienta de no haberme confesado antes, pero ya lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede hacer nada para cambiar el pasado… Solo me dedicaré a disfrutar los días junto a ella y a hacerla feliz por cuanto duren nuestras vidas.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos en el parqueadero y yo le abría la puerta del copiloto a Bella para que se acomodara en su asiento, era un costumbre mía hacerlo siempre, tuve la buena fortuna de tener una madre que me enseñó a ser un caballero y un padre que me inculcó valores desde que fui un niño.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y puse en marcha el auto. Yo estaba feliz, aunque sumido en mis pensamientos y por eso no decía nada durante el recorrido. Mi mente empezó a divagar por toda clase de lugares, hasta que llegué a un pensamiento en específico ¿Esta noche dormiría con Bella? Me quedé en blanco ante esa pregunta, no sabía que penar sobre ella; Si bien era cierto que estábamos empezando a salir y ya habíamos aclarado nuestros sentimientos, lo más lógico sería que siguiéramos durmiendo juntos, pero debía recordar que Bella era una mujer libre, no le gustaban las presiones ni mucho menos las ataduras… Aunque, a mí personalmente, me gustaría saber lo que piensa para atreverme o no a preguntarle si seguiría durmiendo conmigo.

- ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto ella en tono jocoso sacándome de mis pensamientos y metiéndome en un debate conmigo mismo, sobre si debía decirle lo que estaba pensando o no

- Mmmm ¿yo?... No estoy pensando en nada- Traté de ocultar el leve toque de duda que tenía esa frase implícita, después de todo, nuestra relación iba bastante bien y no la quería arruinar diciendo algo que no debía

Ella me dio un golpe leve en el brazo, cuando la miré ella sonrió inocentemente –Sé que estás pesando en algo y te preocupa, de otra forma no tendrías esa expresión de funeral en tu rostro- Se acercó y me sonrió – Confía en mí-

Yo la miré de reojo, tenía sus desventajas que nos conociéramos tan bien… Al menos para mí, ella podría saber cuándo le ocultaba algo. No tenía más opción que decirle, lo bueno era que aclararía mis dudas – Este… se supone que estamos saliendo ¿Verdad?- Ella asintió y me animé a continuar – Pues, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de seguir compartiendo la habitación- Ella bajó la cabeza y me sentí pésimo por ponerla en esta situación, con ese simple comentario ella se sentiría presionada y no quería que fuera así, quería que si volvemos a dormir juntos fuera porque los dos lo decidíamos sin presiones. Puse una mano sobre la de ella – Olvida lo que dije… No lo pensé- Me disculpé y aparqué el auto en el garaje de la casa

- No es que me moleste la idea- Dijo en tono confuso

- No tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres… Solo fue un comentario que se me escapó sin pensar- Dicho esto, bajé del auto y me dirigí hasta su puesto para abrirle la puerta

- Debemos hablarlo de todas formas- Ella dudó un poco – Como te dije antes, no me molesta la idea de volver a compartir la cama contigo pero quiero tiempo para ello… A penas estamos probando todo esto de ser pareja y es verdad que nosotros comenzamos al revés, primero nos casamos y luego empezamos con las citas… Solo te pido tiempo para acostumbrarme- Empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos

- Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, lo único que te pido es que no me alejes de ti- Supliqué acercándome a ella para rodearla por la cintura con mis brazos

- Nunca me alejaría de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… En este preciso momento agradezco que no me hubieras dicho nada de que podíamos cancelar el compromiso – Me tensé ante ese comentario y Bella sonrió – No hubiera sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora – Se puso de punticas para darme un beso en los labios, yo le correspondí y pareció que el tiempo se hubiera congelado, al menos por unos cuantos segundos porque oímos que alguien bajaba por las escaleras e inmediatamente nos separamos, sin soltar nuestras manos.

Un Emmet muy alegre apreció de la nada, detrás de él venían Alice y Jasper tomados de las manos.

- Me dijeron que tenemos fiesta en la noche- Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Bella y la abrazaba, haciendo que ella soltara mi mano. Cuando le mandé una mirada fulminante, me sorprendió guiñándome un ojo

- Ya la puedes soltar- Dijo Alice haciendo que Emmet dejara a Bella

- Mi sistema respiratorio te lo agradece- Dijo Bella cuando ya no estaba en sus brazos

- Pero no han dicho nada de la fiesta… Tienen que informarme, donde, cuando, como y con quién estaremos- Emmet casi saltaba de la emoción, parecía un niño a punto de entrar a un juego nuevo

- Pensé que ya te lo habían dicho- Dije poniendo mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella

- No me han querido decir nada porque estaban esperando a que ustedes llegaran- Emmet hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, mandándole una mirada intimidante a Alice y Jasper quienes se reían por lo bajo

Jasper se aclaró la garganta – Un amigo de Bella nos ha invitado a la fiesta en el bar Eclipse- Me tensé al escuchar el calificativo que le había dado Jasper a Jacob y él lo notó en seguida, sonrió para disimular la tensión –Nos esperan a las 9 -

- ¿Alguien más irá?- Preguntó Emmet conteniendo la emoción

- No creo que seamos los únicos en el bar- Respondió Bella en tono sarcástico

- Irán las hermanastras de Jacob- Dijo Alice en tono de desprecio – María y Tanya-

Emmet se acercó a Jasper y luego me miró a mí - ¿Y qué tal están?- Preguntó bastante interesado haciendo mirándonos a Jasper y a mí para que le contestáramos.

Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas tensas por el imprevisto comentario de Emmet, sentí la mirada de Bella sobre mí y Alice a su vez miraba a Jasper con precaución. Por mi parte, estaba en blanco ¿Qué se supone que debía decir si yo no me fijé en ellas? Tal vez noté algunos de sus rasgos físicos, pero nada más. En ese momento yo solo pensaba que no quería que la rubia se abalanzara sobre mí de nuevo.

- Parece que se les comieron la lengua los ratones, chicos- Dijo Alice en un tono intermedio entre broma y enfado

- Para nada- Respondió Jasper algo tenso

- Entonces ¿Por qué no responden?- Esta vez fue Bella la que me sorprendió con esa pregunta.

Alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo que Emmet se estaba partiendo de la risa por la situación tan incómoda en la que nos había puesto… Pero me las cobraría de alguna forma u otra, por lo pronto me concentraría en pensar una respuesta a esa alocada pregunta

-La verdad yo no me fijé- Respondí en un tono bastante serio, más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Bella me miró por un momento y yo me encogí de hombros – La rubia es Tanya pero me pareció demasiado insinuante para mi gusto… De hecho no me gustó en nada- Traté de arreglar lo que había dicho, la mirada de Bella era indescifrable; por primera vez puedo decir que sus ojos no eran tan expresivos como lo eran siempre.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas Jazz?- Preguntó Alice pegándose a su brazo

Jasper tragó saliva – Yo solo tengo ojos para ti- Dijo mirándola en forma cariñosa, a lo que Alice bufó

- No me vengas con eso… La tal María estaba que te comía con la mirada y trató de acercarse a ti más de una vez- Esta vez Alice le habló en tono serio y se separó un poco de él para encararlo

Jasper retrocedió un paso, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con Emmet quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Jasper se aclaró la garganta – Por si no lo notaste, yo estaba muy incómodo con su presencia y ya te lo dije… La única que me interesa eres tú- Tomó a Alice de las manos y besó cada una de ellas

- Eso te salva por ahora – Dijo Emmet en tono bajo, pero estoy seguro de que Jasper escuchó porque se puso serio.

Alice por su parte sonrió y fijó su mirada en Bella – Solo tenemos dos horas para arreglarnos- La tomó del brazo deshaciendo mi agarre – No perdamos tiempo-

Sin decir nada más, Alice y Bella se fueron, dejándonos a Emmet, Jasper y a mí en el garaje. No nos quedamos por mucho tiempo allí, ya que subimos a la sala principal y allí estaban mis suegros: Charlie se veía más relajado que cuando estábamos en el despacho, pero René se veía algo preocupada, como si tuviera algo que la estuviera atormentando… De igual forma no me atreví a preguntarle porque ella y yo no teníamos muy buena confianza y además estábamos en frente de Charlie, Emmet y Jasper.

Cerca de las 8:00, Emmet, Jasper y yo nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para "prepararnos" para la fiesta. La verdad no estaba muy emocionado con esto, no se me daban las fiestas y si iba, era porque Bella me lo pedía, más no porque quisiera ver a Jacob sobre ella a todo momento, lo único bueno de esta situación era que tal vez, si Jacob veía que Bella y yo estábamos bien y además ella no tenía ningún interés en él, se alejaría de una vez por todas. Me duché rápidamente y escogí un conjunto casual para ir de fiesta, me perfumé y en ese momento, Jasper y Emmet tocaron la puerta.

- Estamos listos- Anunció Emmet con una sonrisa

- Entonces vamos por las chicas y salimos- Dije señalándoles la salida

Bella y Alice nos hicieron esperarlas en la sala hasta que ellas estuvieran listas, no entendía porque se arreglaban tanto para una fiesta; por lo menos, Bella se veía hermosa con todo lo que se pusiera y no necesitaba mayor trabajo para que luciera espectacular y Alice, bueno Alice siempre encontraba la forma de verse bien.

Luego de diez minutos ellas aparecieron bajando las escaleras de reojo vi a Alice usando un vestido verde esmeralda con unos cuantos brillos en la parte superior y luego me perdí al observar a Bella, estaba realmente hermosa con un vestidito azul eléctrico en estraple, ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo y unos tacones de infarto, su cabello ondulado recogido ligeramente con dos hebillas a cada lado. Me quedé paralizado al verla tan hermosa y radiante, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras no perdí el contacto visual con sus ojos chocolates, tenían un brillo mágico, su sonrisa solo la podía comparar con una obra de arte.

Sin poder estar más tiempo alejado de ella, me acerqué hasta el final de las escaleras y le tendí la mano, invitándola a que la tomara

- Te ves maravillosa- Susurré cerca de su oído y al momento que me alejé, pude ver como se sonrojaba

- Gracias-

- Estoy empezando a dudar si debemos ir o no- Dije en tono serio, ella solo frunció el ceño – De seguro vas a dejar a todos los hombres babeando detrás de ti y no me gustaría tener que pelear con alguien- Ella me mostró su sonrisa pícara y se mordió el labio inferior

Ella iba a decir algo pero en seguida llegó Emmet y se pasó por en medio de nosotros – No los quiero interrumpir pero ¿Podrían dejar de estar babeando por sus novias y salir para llegar temprano a la fiesta?- Sonrió

No había notado que Jasper y Alice estaban justo como nosotros hace unos minutos y estaban en uno de sus habituales intercambios de miradas. Ambos sonrieron y Emmet no perdió el tiempo para arrastrarnos a todos hasta el garaje de nuevo, allí decidimos que todos iríamos en el volvo y yo sería el que condujera esta noche, por lo tanto no podía tomar alcohol y eso me aliviaba un poco.

Llegamos al bar en cuestión de 15 minutos y no demoramos mucho en encontrar a Jacob con Tanya y María, abracé a Bella por la cintura notando la mirada de Jacob sobre ella, a su vez ella se pegó a mí y tenía su mirada intensa sobre Tanya.

- Que bueno que vinieron- Dijo María, encargándose de romper el silencio incómodo entre todos nosotros. Al parecer, el único que no notaba la tensión en el ambiente era Emmet, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero bueno, entremos… No nos podemos quedar aquí con la fiesta allí adentro- Dijo Tanya acercándose a mí, lo cual me sorprendió y traté de alejarla sin ser descortés

En cuanto entramos, Emmet se perdió entre la multitud en el momento que corrió hacía una extensa barra de bebidas iluminada por luces de neón violetas. Jasper y yo compartimos una mirada desde diferentes perspectivas, mientras él demostraba lo emocionado y feliz que estaba, yo por mi parte me sentía incómodo y quería llegar pronto a casa. Yo me distraje por un momento, detallando la decoración y las luces de neón que tenía el lugar, no vi en qué momento Jacob pasó su brazo por la cintura de Bella y la estaba guiando a ella, junto con Jasper, Alice y María hacía un largo sofá en una esquina del bar con una pequeña mesa en el centro. Me enfurecí demasiado al verlo con las manos sobre mi Bella, apreté mis puños con fuerza tratando de controlarme cuando sentí unas manos femeninas sujetando mi brazo, hice mi furia a un lado para ver a Tanya con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- Preguntó mientras intentaba ser coqueta pero la verdad es que se veía ridícula haciendo eso y no me provocaba más que fastidio

La alejé un poco, de nuevo, intentando no ser grosero ni brusco con ella – Lo siento, no se me da muy bien eso de bailar- Fingí una sonrisa

Di media vuelta y dirigí mi mirada hacía donde estaba Bella, en medio de Alice y Jacob, este último aún la tenía pegada a él y le susurraba al oído, ella parecía feliz pero un poco incómoda… Eso, definitivamente, me molestó más y volví a mi estado furioso de momentos antes. Caminé con paso firme y de nuevo Tanya me detuvo –Diablos, si ella no dejaba de hacer eso me iba a conocer de mal humor- Pensé

- Estás en una discoteca… Deberías aprender a bailar y yo soy una excelente maestra…. Te puedo enseñar si gustas- Usó tono coqueto al decir lo último y me sonrió tratando de parecer atractiva

- Yo… no creo que eso sea una buena idea- Traté de parecer cortés y como pude me solté de su agarre

- ¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó con un gesto aparentemente inocente, acercándose a mi tratando de halarme de nuevo hacía ella

Ya me estaba hartando con su insistencia, desvié la mirada para poder identificar el lugar donde se encontraban Jasper y Jasper, a lo lejos pude notar que Jacob tenía una expresión de frustración en su rostro, arrugué la frente cuando no vi a Bella por ningún lado. En eso, Tanya me tomó del brazo haciendo que la mirara.

Recordé que me había preguntado la razón de no querer bailar con ella, por ese instante me concentré en buscar una respuesta cortés pero tajante con la que lograra alejarme de ella. Afortunadamente escuché una voz femenina

- Porque ahora va a bailar conmigo- Escuché detrás de mí una voz muy segura y sexi al mismo tiempo, solo podía ser de Bella. Me di la vuelta para confirmar mis sospechas y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios al verla en su pose celosa

Tanya se puso pálida como un fantasma al ver a Bella enojada, yo me dediqué a sonreírle a mi esposa y la rodeé por la cintura tratando de que se calmarla, no tenía por qué estar celosa, ella era la única y Tanya solo me provocaba asco. Tanya se alejó, pidió disculpas aunque los dos sabemos que lo hizo más por presión que porque realmente lo sintiera. No le di mucha importancia a ese tema y solo me puse delante de Bella, posicioné mis manos a cada lado de su cintura e intenté moverme al ritmo de la canción… Lo que le dije a Tanya no era del todo mentira, yo era realmente malo bailando.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja y por la expresión en su rostro pude ver que seguía molesta

- Tú dijiste que íbamos a bailar- Dije con tono inocente – Pero sabes que no soy muy bueno en eso- Susurré apenado

Ella se detuvo de golpe y me miró fijamente – No uses ese tono. Yo vi como "esa" te estaba coqueteando y no dejaba de mirarte con su sonrisa falsa-

Sonreí – Te ves adorable cuando te pones celosa- Ella siguió con su pose fría y entonces dejé las bromas de lado, suspiré – Tú misma lo dijiste, ella me estaba coqueteando a mí y yo solo quería salir corriendo para sacarte de las garras de ese lobo hambriento- Dije furioso al recordar como Jacob la hacía reír y ponía las manos en su cintura

- ¿Quién? ¿Jacob?- Preguntó confundida

- Si ¿No te diste cuenta cómo te devoraba con la mirada? Por eso no quería venir- Bufé

- Ya te dije lo que pienso respecto a eso- Dijo desinteresada.

No podía culparla, después de todo cualquier hombre moriría por estar con ella y yo era el afortunado, solo que no soportaba la idea de que otro la mirara como si se la quisiera comer… A fin de cuentas, yo confío en ella y si me dice que no le interesa Jacob, yo le creo, además lo demostraba con sus expresiones incómodas cuando estaba cerca de él, sencillamente no me podía quejar. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio sin dejar de bailar muy juntos, yo con mis manos a cada lado de su delicada cintura y ella con sus manos en mi nuca.

De pronto ella se separó y me miró a los ojos – Hagamos como si nada pasó y pensemos que ellos dos no están aquí… Solo concentrémonos en divertirnos- Terminó con una sonrisa

- Trato hecho- Sonreí y la sorprendí acortando la distancia entre los dos para saborear sus exquisitos labios.

Duramos toda la noche bailando abrazados, de vez en cuando nos sentábamos y tomábamos entre risas, al principio solo pedía agua o limonada porque yo debía conducir esta noche, pero luego entre Bella, Jasper y Alice me convencieron de tomar cerveza, perdí la cuenta en 5 cervezas, la cabeza me daba vueltas y no recordaba ni mi propio nombre, pensé que lo mejor sería irnos para la casa en un taxi y más tarde le diría a alguien que viniera por mi auto.

Bella pidió que nos sentáramos porque se sentía cansada pero yo sabía que lo estaba haciendo por mí, yo estaba cansado y el alcohol me estaba poniendo algo tonto. Llegamos hasta nuestra mesa y nos acomodamos en el sofá, pasé mi brazo alrededor de su espalda y ella se acomodó en mi pecho. A los pocos minutos sentí que ella se tensaba mirando algo, busqué con la mirada lo que la tenía tan preocupada pero no encontré nada sospechoso, así que le pregunté

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Procuré que mi tono fuera cariñoso y tierno para que ella confiara en mí

Ella no decía nada, muy a mi pesar, la separé un poco para que me mirara y sintiera que podía confiar en mí. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente - Nada… Estaba pensando en tonterías, no me prestes atención- Me sonrió y volvió a recostarse en mi pecho como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cerca de las 2 de la mañana, Emmet se acercó a Bella y la invitó a bailar, ella me miró antes de ir con él y yo asentí, por alguna razón creía que Emmet solo la veía como su hermana y yo era el que me estaba haciendo películas en la cabeza, además de que la reacción de Jasper cuando le conté lo que pensaba sobre esa relación me dio un poco de tranquilidad. Ellos dos se alejaron, luego Alice y Jasper se pusieron de pie y empezaron a bailar la siguiente canción, María se fue con Jacob a buscar otro trago y yo quedé en una situación bastante incómoda con Tanya a mi lado.

Ella se acercaba a mí con movimientos "sensuales" y yo la evitaba disimuladamente, puede que estuviera un poco ebrio, pero no tanto como para dejar que ella se me acerque.

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?- Susurró cerca de mi oído

- No gracias, la cabeza me da vueltas y por ahora solo quiero estar sentado- Una vez más, hice que mi tono sonara cortés pero tajante

- Vamos, todos están bailando y tu esposa está con el hermano de su amiga ¿Qué puede salir mal?- Preguntó en tono inocente

- No es que algo salga mal- Respondí apartándome de ella – En serio siento que la cabeza se me va a estallar-

Ella se puso de pie y me tendió la mano – Por aquí cerca hay una farmacia, podemos encontrar algo para que se te pase… Además no creo que ayuden mucho la música y las luces- Sonrió

Acepté su mano y me levanté. Ella parecía sincera y tenía razón en que el ambiente de la discoteca no me ayudaba en nada. Salimos y aunque estaba mareado no vi ninguna farmacia cerca, tampoco quería caminar demasiado en este estado, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue devolverme para buscar a Bella y a nuestros amigos e irnos de aquí, tal vez Jasper no estaría tan ebrio como yo y podría conducir.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Tanya me abrazó y se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo quedé en shock ¿Qué le estaría pasando para que me abrazara así? Mientras me preguntaba eso mentalmente, ella acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó, un beso demandante. Puse mis manos en su cintura para separarla de mí sin hacerle daño pero debo admitir que estaba bastante molesto por su actitud. Para cuando me pude separar de ella, la siguiente imagen que se presentó ante mí, fue Bella al lado de Alice, Jacob y María estaban detrás de ellas. Bella mantenía su boca cubierta con ambas manos y sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

- ¿QUÉ CARAJOS HICISTE? ¿QUÉ TE PASA TANYA?- Le grité apartándome lo más posible de ella, ahora no tenía intenciones de ser cortés y si no fuera una mujer, ya la había puesto en su sitio.

Me molestó demasiado que me besara y no contenta con eso, que lo hiciera delante de Bella, yo no quería verla sufrir y la amaba con toda mi alma ¿Por qué carajos me pasaba esto? Me apuré en llegar a ella y tomé su brazo delicadamente, evitando que ella se fuera sin una explicación, al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, Bella se soltó bruscamente

- NO ME TOQUES… VETE AL INFIERNO EDWARD CULLEN- Gritó y se fue corriendo.

Alice me dio una mirada de desilusión y se fue en la dirección que se había marchado Bella, se notaba que ella también estaba reteniendo las lágrimas, pero ¿Por qué? No pude hacer nada más, quedé en shock y sumido en mis propios pensamientos, lo que había visto Bella era suficiente como para pensar que yo no quería nada con ella y que la estaba engañando, pero yo sabía que todo fue una trampa por parte de Tanya.

Ella y Jacob tenían una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, luego llegó Emmet furioso tomando a Jasper fuertemente del brazo – ¿Qué habría pasado?- Me pregunté mentalmente, sin dejar de pensar en la dolorosa escena de ver a Bella tan indefensa y triste, sobretodo desilusionada, dolida y odiándome… Me lo merecía, no debí hacerle caso a Tanya, debí alejarme de ella en cuanto pude e irme a casa, así todo estaría bien… Pero no… Decidí hacer todo mal.

- ¿Ahora qué hiciste?- Me preguntó Emmet bastante molesto

- Yo… Yo… - Empecé a titubear incapaz de responder algo coherente

Emmet suspiró con rabia y me tomó de cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía a Jasper. – Vamos a dar una vuelta- Dijo intentando calmarse mientras nos halaba a mí y a Jasper fuera de la vista de Jacob, Tanya y María.

Llegamos a un callejón con poca iluminación, no me imaginé nada bueno con esto… Emmet no parecía ebrio pero sí bastante molesto y no sabía que podía hacer. Por otro lado, Jasper se veía abatido, preocupado y fuera de este mundo, ajeno a la situación que nos rodeaba; jamás vi así a mi amigo. Emmet se puso en frente de nosotros, bastante firme y con la mandíbula tensa

- A ver ¿Por dónde empezamos?- Preguntó de forma sarcástica, mirándonos a Jasper y a mí sin molestarse en ocultar lo molesto que estaba. Se quedó pensando por unos segundos – Empecemos por el imbécil número uno- Miró a Jasper y se acercó hacía él bastante molesto - ¿Qué te dije sobre lastimar a mi hermana?- No esperó por su respuesta y le propició un puño en la mandíbula y otro en el estómago

Me interpuse entre ellos dos, evitando que Emmet siguiera golpeando a Jasper… A este paso, lo iba a matar – Hey ¿Qué pasa Emmet? ¿Por qué lo golpeas?- Lo miré confundido tratando de comprender la situación, Jasper lo miraba resignado y no decía nada

Emmet se apartó un poco - ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó de forma burlona, soltando una pequeña sonrisa irónica – Ya veo por qué son amigos ustedes dos… Son igual de sínicos y descarados- Escupió con odio

- No entiendo nada… ¿Podrías explicarme?- Me atreví a preguntar

- Este estúpido que ves aquí, besó a la hermanastra de Jacob… A María y decidió hacerlo en frente de Alice, mientras el muy descarado le tocaba las piernas- Dijo Emmet lanzándose sobre Jasper para golpearlo de nuevo

- ¿Jasper?- Lo miré confundido. Él no haría algo así, no me cabía en la cabeza que Jasper engañara a Alice en su cara. Él nunca haría eso.

- Así es… Jasper- Dijo Emmet luego de golpearlo dos veces más - ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo?- Preguntó de forma sarcástica – Que cuando salimos nos encontramos con el imbécil número dos besando a la peli teñida de Tanya-

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Emmet se acercó a mí y me golpeó en el estómago, perdí el equilibrio y caí, luego Emmet se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a golpearme en la mandíbula. Jasper trató de retenerlo por detrás para evitar que me siguiera golpeando, aunque yo prefería eso, me merecía esta paliza y muchas más por lastimar a Bella, por no pensar correctamente lo que estaba haciendo y por dejarme llevar de Tanya sin contar la cantidad de alcohol que consumí.

Afortunadamente, Jasper logró calmar a Emmet mientras lo retenía y yo pude darme cuenta de que me sangraba el labio inferior y la frente, Jasper tenía algunos moretones en las mejillas y le sangraba la ceja derecha. Emmet aún estaba furioso pero se podía decir que más calmado y no creía que nos golpeara más. Emmet suspiró pesadamente y Jasper lo soltó e inmediatamente se dirigió a mí para ayudarme a levantar.

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?- Preguntó Emmet más calmado mientras caminaba como un león enjaulado – Yo confié en ustedes, ellas confiaron en ustedes y lo primero que hacen es apuñalarlas por la espalda- Suspiró y se puso las manos en la cara para calmarse - Alice es mi hermana menor y considero a Bella mi hermana también… A ustedes solo les tomó unos cuantos minutos destrozarlas completamente- Tomó aire de forma lenta – Les advertí sobre esto- Dijo señalándonos con su dedo índice, suspiró de nuevo –Creo que ya han recibido suficiente y además será un peor castigo que ellas no los quieran ver por los próximos días… Así que podemos irnos- Se acercó a mí – Dame las llaves de tu volvo, si conduces ebrio vamos a tener un accidente- uso un tono demandante

Con movimientos torpes, llevé mi mano izquierda hacía mi bolsillo y saqué las llaves para dárselas a Emmet. Él nos dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta donde estaba estacionado el auto, no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Jasper y yo lo seguimos con la cabeza baja. Me sentía un completo imbécil por haber traicionado de esa forma a Bella, aunque no fue mi intención, pero eso no cuenta, lo que importa es que yo sabía que Tanya y Jacob estaban planeando algo y aun así me dejé llevar por ella y sus supuestas "buenas intenciones".

Maldije internamente por ser tan ingenuo mientras me subía al puesto del copiloto, la cabeza me dolía como un demonio, sentía palpitar las heridas que tenía en mi rostro y me sentía perdido, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que más me dolía era el recuerdo de la mirada desilusionada y destrozada de Bella… Eso iba a quedar grabado en mi mente para toda la vida… Todo lo que luché estos años, todo lo que sufrí en silencio esperando que ella me diera una oportunidad y cuando me la da, yo lo arruino todo, cayendo en la trampa de la primera persona que intenta separarnos – Soy un maldito estúpido- Pensé mientras veía las oscuras calles a través de la ventana.

El viaje estuvo demasiado silencioso, ninguno de los tres decíamos nada y estábamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos: Jasper seguía perdido en su mundo, supongo que lamentándose por haber engañado a Alice, no muy diferente a lo que yo estaba pensando, excepto que yo herí a Bella sin querer hacerlo, tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma, no podía dejarla ir solo por alguien que se metió en nuestro camino. Emmet por otro lado, se veía ausente, su semblante permanecía serio y duro, al mismo tiempo se veía dolido por lo que pasó.

- Llegamos- Anunció Emmet aparcando el auto en el parqueadero de la casa

Jasper y yo asentimos y salimos del auto con desgano, no era para menos, esta no fue la noche perfecta que me imaginé que sería en cuanto vi a Bella bajando las escaleras, golpeé con fuerza la pared que tenía más cerca tratando de desahogarme y liberar toda la furia que sentía conmigo mismo. Intenté hacerlo nuevamente, ya que no me calmé como lo esperaba y así fue, golpeé la pared unas tres veces más. Bloqueé todo lo que me rodeaba solo concentrándome en mi dolor y en que debía pagar por cometer semejante estupidez.

Sentía que me ardían los nudillos y para el cuarto golpe alguien sujetó mi mano con firmeza antes de que hiciera contacto con la pared manchada de sangre, era Emmet que me miraba con una expresión seria

- Ya te equivocaste y te di tu merecido… Esto no vale la pena- Dijo haciendo referencia a mi mano llena de sangre

- Me siento un imbécil- Dije frustrado

- Y coincido en eso… Pero no creo que la mejor forma de solucionarlo sea haciéndote más daño-

Suspiré rendido y noté que Jasper ya no estaba, quizás había subido a su habitación y se estaría lamentando como lo hacía yo en este momento, aunque él era más calmado y no llegaría al punto de golpear cosas para sentirse mejor. Me volví a ver a Emmet

- Gracias- Traté de fingir una sonrisa que no me salía

Estaba muy agradecido con Emmet por todo esto, no era la persona que yo creí en un principio… Se preocupaba por Bella y por Alice, además se estaba comportando como un verdadero amigo en este momento, tenía mucho que agradecerle: Me había dado mi merecido y ahora me apoyaba.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo quiero pedirte algo- Asentí para que continuara – No vuelvas a dañar a Bella, sé que superarán esta etapa porque tú no eres del todo culpable de lo que pasó… Hablaré con Jasper mañana y…- Sonrió un poco recordando algo – Gracias por detenerme cuando golpeé a Jasper, si no lo hubieras hecho, de seguro, ahora estaría en una estación de policía por homicidio- Bromeó

Sonreí ante su broma - ¿No pierdes el sentido del humor?- Pregunté de forma sarcástica para liberarme un poco de la tensión

- Nunca- Afirmó seguro – Pero si vuelves a lastimar a Bella, te aseguro que te mandaré a una clínica- Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación

Me quedé un rato más en el garaje pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado: Nunca debí aceptar ir a esa fiesta, nunca debí beber más de una o dos cervezas, nunca debí quedarme solo con Tanya y sobre todo, nunca debí dejar que ella me besara. Desgraciadamente, ya no podía hacer nada para arreglar lo que había hecho, no podía volver al pasado… Ahora solo me quedaba tratar de hacer que Bella supiera la verdad de lo que había pasado, que nunca la quise engañar y que todo fue un plan de su amigo Jacob y Tanya… Me quedé pensando eso último: Sonaba demasiado estúpido pensar que ella podría perdonarme al decirle algo así, nadie me obligó a salir del bar con Tanya y ella no me creería que "su amigo" estaba tratando de separarnos… Era más que lógico que nunca me iba a creer y yo la había perdido para siempre.

Me dirigí hasta mi habitación, para mi sorpresa, cuando llegué a la sala principal mis suegros estaban sentados en un sofá y Emmet junto con Jasper en el otro. René y Charlie no tenían una expresión muy amigable y Jasper se estaba lamentando en voz baja mientras Emmet lo miraba de forma dura, como si lo quisiera matar en ese momento.

- Y llegó el que faltaba- Dijo Charlie con una falsa alegría

René hizo una mueca para que me sentara en el sofá al lado de mis amigos y así lo hice. Ella se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar – Voy a ser directa con ustedes tres ¿Qué pasó con Alice y Bella?-

-Oh genial, ya lo saben mis suegros- Pensé con tono sarcástico, nada más esto me faltaba. Charlie era capaz de apuntarme con un revólver en la cabeza si se entera de lo que le hice a su adorada hija y… eso no sería tan mala opción, después de todo, me lo merecía porque fui un vil cobarde, ingenuo.

Ninguno de nosotros teníamos ganas de hablar y nos invadió el silencio por unos minutos hasta que Charlie se puso de pie en forma autoritaria – A ver- Suspiró y trató de calmarse – Ustedes tres salieron esta noche con mis hijas- Jasper, Emmet y yo fruncimos el ceño al escuchar a Charlie y él se apresuró a hablar – SI, CONSIDERO A ALICE MI HIJA, LA QUIERO Y LA PROTEJO COMO SI LO FUERA ¿ALGUN PROLEMA?- Dijo gritando, nosotros negamos con la cabeza

René puso una mano sobre la de Charlie invitándolo con gesto amable para que se sentara y se calmara. Así fue, entonces ella tomó la palabra – Los cinco salieron muy felices a su dichosa fiesta y luego de unas horas, Alice y Bella llegaron con expresión de funeral y desde entonces no han salido de sus respectivas habitaciones… Después llegaron ustedes, Jasper y Edward golpeados y Emmet con heridas en sus manos ¿Pueden explicarse?- Dijo tratando de calmarse

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, no era un tema del que quisiéramos hablar ahora y menos con ellos. Sé que tienen derecho a saberlo y lo sabrán en el momento indicado… No ahora

- HABLEN, MALDITA SEA- Gritó Charlie

Yo me puse de pie, Emmet y Jasper me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo o algo parecido – Mi intención no es ser grosero con ustedes y sé que tienen derecho a saber lo que pasó… Pero no ahora – Mi voz sonó bastante firme y a causa de eso, Charlie me mandó una mirada furiosa – Tuvimos un conflicto de pareja y solo nosotros podemos resolverlo, no necesitamos que nadie más lo sepa… Por el momento- Di unos pasos hasta llegar a la escalera – Si me disculpan, hoy fue un día largo y quiero ir a descansar… Buenas noches- Dije en tono cansado y subí las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue tomar una ducha de agua caliente para relajarme y tratar de olvidar por un momento todo lo que había pasado esta noche. Pero todo salió al revés, mi cabeza repetía miles de veces esa escena tan dolorosa, nunca pensé que esto me pasaría, yo estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por Bella, estoy seguro de que la amo más que a nada en el mundo y ella debe estar pensando que solo era un juego para mí… No había forma de que yo pensara en ella solo como un juego, ella es todo mi mundo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que ella vea lo que realmente pasó. Es cierto que me equivoqué al confiar en las buenas intenciones de Tanya, sin embargo, no toda la culpa era mía porque nunca planeé engañarla.

Terminada la ducha, me sequé y me puse mi pijama para poder dormir. Mi cabeza dolía cada vez más, ahora solo estaba concentrado en pensar la forma de hacer que Bella me perdone… Debía darle unos días porque estaba seguro de que no quería verme, pero la recuperaría así sea lo último que haga. Me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo, caí al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, estaba exhausto tanto física, como mentalmente… Ya pensaría en algo para resolver todo este problema.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de esta semana, hoy lo subí tarde porque ando con la cabeza en otro lado y la verdad se me olvidó... Además que estoy trabajando en el siguiente y ando corta de inspiración. Antes de despedirme por esta semana, quisiera decirles un par de cosas

1) Como siempre agradecerles por leerme y por todos sus reviews

2) Actualizo TODOS LOS LUNES

3) Por último, recuerden que no puedo responder los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta


	17. ¿Una Trampa?

**Capítulo 15: ¿Una Trampa?**

POV Bella

Todo parecía perfecto desde que inició el día, Edward y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita y para rematar, ahora estábamos en una fiesta a la que nos habían invitado Jake y sus hermanastras… No había nada de malo, Edward y yo bailábamos cada canción como si fuera la última vez que estaríamos juntos, sonreíamos, bromeábamos, nos besábamos y nos mirábamos con amor, o eso quería creer yo, que él me amaba… Aunque siendo sincera, admito que eso sería muy rápido, incluso para mí. No quería que apresuráramos la relación y por esa razón le propuse que empezáramos a salir y que tuviéramos citas, quería que todo fuera perfecto, que no nos dejáramos llevar por las prisas y que lo nuestro funcionara, como debió ser en su momento.

Sentí a Edward cansado y mareado, él no estaba acostumbrado a beber y aun así lo hizo porque se lo pedimos. Nos fuimos a sentar en nuestros puestos, él me rodeó con su brazo y yo me apoyé en su pecho mientras buscaba con la mirada a mis amigos: Alice y Jasper estaban bailando y riéndose, Jake y María también bailaban juntos mientras se murmuraban algo con especial interés. No logré ubicar a Emmet pero pude ver que Tanya se acercaba a María y a Jake, les decía algo con una sonrisa que la verdad me asustó, desvié mi vista hacía otro lugar, Tanya seguramente estaba planeando algo y no tenía ninguna duda de que Edward sería su presa – Tendría que alejarlo de ella- Pensé para mí misma. Al parecer, Edward notó que me tensaba ante ese pensamiento

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Me preguntó cariñosamente. Me alejó un poco para verme directo a los ojos.

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente tratando de hacer a un lado esas ideas absurdas, de seguro yo estaba imaginando todo. A penas si conocía a Tanya ¿Por qué iba a querer separarme de Edward? Además, Edward no me haría algo así, lo veía en sus ojos… Él no sería capaz de traicionarme.

- Nada… Estaba pensando en tonterías, no me prestes atención- Le sonreí y volví a recostarme en su pecho de manera relajada

Nos quedamos un rato más allí echados, hasta que llegó Emmet muy eufórico y me invitó a bailar, sabía que él lo estaba haciendo para molestar a Edward por eso le dirigí una mirada antes de aceptar y él asintió, Emmet pareció decepcionarse un poco porque no había funcionado su plan pero lo olvidó rápidamente cuando comenzamos a bailar. Emmet soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba a mí con la intención de que Edward nos viera ¿Hasta cuándo estaría con esa estúpida broma?

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- Le pregunté arqueando una ceja

- Parece que tu marido ya controló sus celos- Me señaló la dirección en la que él se encontraba – Mira, ni si quiera manda una mirada para acá-

- Déjalo… Es la primera vez que bebe de esa manera y de seguro tiene dolor de cabeza, además está cansado- Señalé a Emmet con el dedo índice apuntando su pecho – En cuanto a ti te recomiendo que dejes tus jueguitos para ponerlo celoso-

Él volvió a reír – Como sea, igual creo que mis "jueguitos" ya no tienen el mismo efecto que antes-

Seguimos bailando hasta que la canción se terminó, creí que ya era momento de irnos. Me dolían los pies a causa de los zapatos de tacón que usaba y además ya estaba cansada. Emmet me sacó de mis pensamientos

- ¿Quieres tomar algo o nos vamos ya?- Me preguntó

- Yo creo que mejor nos vamos, iré a buscar a Alice y nos encontramos a la salida ¿Te parece?-

Él asintió y nos separamos. La última vez que vi a Alice estaba bailando con Jasper cerca de la barra de las bebidas, así que me dirigí hasta allí en vano porque no los encontré, después pensé que seguramente Alice estaría en el tocador y por segunda vez la fui a buscar. Cuando llegué allí estaba arreglándose el maquillaje con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Puse mi bolso en la barra y saqué mi maquillaje también, imitándola… Empecé con algo de rímel y luego me puse brillo en los labios

- ¿Qué tal vas con Jasper? – Me animé a preguntar

- Excelente- Sonrió – Él es un caballero y es simplemente perfecto… No le puedo pedir nada más… No sé cómo alguien como él, está con alguien como yo-

Me puse en frente de ella y la sujeté por los hombros – Escúchame, ustedes son muy afortunados por estar el uno con el otro… Te he dicho muchas veces que no eres menos que Jasper y él lo sabe, por esa razón él te trata como una princesa todo el tiempo y te quiere… Porque eres tú- Le sonreí

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa – Gracias… Estoy algo cansada ¿Nos vamos ya?-

- Si, de hecho Emmet se fue a buscar a los chicos y yo vine a buscarte para irnos todos-

Llegamos de nuevo a la pista de baile para ir a la salida y encontrar a los chicos, de repente Alice soltó un suspiro de sorpresa, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y yo me di la vuelta para ver lo que ella estaba viendo: Jasper estaba con María (a primera vista no la reconocí) La estaba besando mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Jasper y él acariciaba una de sus piernas. Parecía un beso desesperado y pasional.

Alice me abrazó con mucha fuerza escondiendo su cara en mi cuello y empezó a sollozar en silencio, Jasper se percató de la situación y soltó a María casi al mismo tiempo que llegó Emmet completamente furioso. Saqué a Alice de allí inmediatamente, no quería que ella siguiera viendo eso que tanto la hacía sufrir. Jasper era un descarado ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso? ¿Es que no ve la gran mujer que tiene de novia? O bueno, tenía. Por más amigo de Edward que sea, yo le gritaría unas cuantas verdades en su cara cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Ahora lo más importante era sacar a Alice de allí.

Llevé a Alice hasta la salida del bar, Emmet nos seguía muy de cerca sosteniendo a Jasper por el cuello de la camisa y detrás de nosotros venían Jacob y María, ellos dos tenían una sonrisa sínica en su rostro. La sorpresa con la que me encontré a la salida no la esperaba, definitivamente quería creer que todo era una ilusión o una pesadilla, todo menos que fuera verdad: Edward besaba a Tanya mientras ella lo sujetaba por la nuca y él con sus manos en sus caderas. Sentí ganas de llorar, de gritar, de salir corriendo… Mi cuerpo no me respondía y el idiota de "mi esposo" seguía besando a la rubia como si no notara mi presencia, me sentí traicionada, desilusionada… Pronto, esos sentimientos cambiaron y se convirtieron en odio, ira y frustración. Tomé a Alice de la mano y traté de llevarla a otro lado, a alguna parada de taxis para volver a casa.

Edward le decía algo a Tanya y parecía molesto pero la furia que yo experimentaba estaba nublando todos mis sentidos y no alcancé a escuchar lo que le dijo, de igual manera no me importaba, me creí una estúpida por confiar en él. Sentí su mano sujetando mi brazo, su tacto me quemaba, pero no era como en ocasiones anteriores que me hacía sentirme inexplicablemente feliz, ahora era insoportable el contacto de su piel con la mía, sentía asco, furia, ira, quería mandarlo al diablo, no quería volverlo a ver en mi vida.

Me solté bruscamente de su agarre - NO ME TOQUES… VETE AL INFIERNO EDWARD CULLEN- Grité con furia para luego tomar la mano de Alice con más decisión y salir de allí.

Casi se puede decir que la halé hasta que encontramos una parada de taxis y nos sentamos en una banca a esperar mientras llorábamos juntas, las dos abrazadas. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Yo confié en él, le entregué mi corazón, le di una oportunidad a lo que sentíamos los dos… Lo estábamos intentando y él decae ante la primera tentación, eso es algo ilógico – Y yo que pensé que él no me engañaría- Bufé en mi mente. Fui una estúpida al creerle, esto solo era un juego para él, solo quería ver si podía tenerme, él era un hombre que yo no conocía en lo absoluto… Tantas veces pensé que él tenía otro tipo de defectos pero ser infiel o mujeriego nunca sería uno de ellos – Me equivoqué- Pensé con una sonrisa sínica mientras las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro.

Llegamos a la casa en muy poco tiempo, mis lágrimas habían disminuido considerablemente pero aún me sentía mal y no podía ocultar el sentimiento de tristeza que se percibía en mi rostro. Alice seguía llorando, la abracé para darle apoyo antes de entrar. Mi mamá salió a recibirnos y detrás de ella venía mi papá, traté de sonreír pero no pude por más que lo intenté

- ¿Qué pasó niñas? ¿Y los chicos?- Preguntó mi mamá al ver la tristeza en nuestros rostros

- Ellos se quedaron un rato más pero Bella y yo quisimos venirnos- Dijo Alice aparentemente calmada, ya que a mí no me salía ninguna palabra

- ¿Están seguras de eso?- Preguntó Charlie en tono serio

- Completamente- Respondí – Y creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir… Buenas noches-

Alice y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones sin decir nada, sumidas en nuestros pensamientos… Ambas necesitábamos nuestro espacio para pensar y relajarnos. Me preparé para dormir y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, estaba tan cansada y tan abatida que no demoré mucho en quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un extraño dolor en mi pecho y pronto recordé todo lo que pasó anoche, sin querer, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. No me sentía de ánimos para levantarme de la cama y menos para ver a Edward en el desayuno. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, Alice atravesó la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja con dos desayunos y además con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- Te traje el desayuno, espero que no te moleste- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras se acercaba

- No, pero ¿Cómo sabías que…?- Ella no me dejó terminar la pregunta y me respondió

- Supuse que no querías verlo esta mañana y para serte sincera yo tampoco, además Charlie y René deben tener listo un interrogatorio para nosotras-

- Tienes razón- Le devolví la sonrisa y tomé una tostada de pan

Desayunamos entre comentarios divertidos, no hablamos nada de lo ocurrido ya que a ambas nos ponía mal. Se me ocurrió proponerle que hiciéramos un día de chicas para despejarnos un poco y ella aceptó. Cuando terminé mi desayuno me levanté de la cama y fui hasta mi baño para asearme, Alice ya estaba vestida así que no tuvo ningún problema en esperarme.

Me demoré cerca de 20 minutos mientras me maquillaba y me peinaba y Alice me contaba sus anécdotas en Filadelfia (Antes de conocer a Jasper). Terminé de arreglarme y no pude evitar notar que no sabía cómo íbamos a salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sería una tarea difícil ignorarlos a todos pero tendríamos que hacerlo.

Le sonreí a Alice mostrándole que estaba lista y ella se levantó de su puesto, las dos salimos de la habitación, ella iba feliz y yo un poco más nerviosa por tener que ver a Edward. Bajamos las escaleras y después pasamos por la sala principal, allí estaban Emmet, Jasper y Edward: Estos últimos dos estaban golpeados, no pude evitar preguntarme la razón pero luego vi los nudillos de Emmet y me hice mis propias conclusiones. Salí de mis pensamientos al notar que Emmet se acercaba a nosotras para saludarnos

- ¿Cómo amanecen en este hermoso día?- Nos preguntó a Alice y a mí sonriendo con su típico humor positivo.

- Bien… Supongo- Dijo Alice por lo bajo, pero todos la escuchamos. Me di cuenta de que, sin querer, ella miró a Jasper de reojo y por eso se dibujó una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro

- Nos tenemos que ir- Dije para cambiar el tema y de paso para salir de esta incómoda situación. No veía a Edward pero sentía que me estaba mirando intensamente y si hacía contacto visual con sus ojos terminaría cediendo ante cualquier cosa que me dijera.

- ¿Y eso?- Emmet frunció el ceño y luego sonrió emocionado -¿Puedo ir?-

- No, lo siento- Sonreí y me encogí de hombros, el arrugó la frente confundido – Día de chicas- Dije emocionada y Alice sonrió con más entusiasm,o esta vez

- Bueno, suerte entonces… Me marcan al celular si me necesitan- Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa

- Cuenta con ello- Contestó Alice y se lanzó a los brazos de Emmet para despedirse, luego me abrazó a mí y las dos salimos de la casa sin siquiera saludar a Edward o a Jasper.

Por mi parte no hice contacto visual con ninguno de los dos, estaba molesta con ambos por lo que había pasado antes, más que molesta me sentía dolida por pensar en la tonta idea de depositar mi confianza en Edward, jamás pensé que me fuera a engañar de esa forma y creí conocerlo, suponiendo que él nunca me haría algo así. –Mi error- Pensé para mis adentros.

Alice y yo fuimos hasta el garaje y allí estaba mi auto listo para salir el día de hoy, mi hermoso Audi negro. Justo cuando iba a entrar al auto recordé que había dejado mi bolso en la habitación, me disculpé con Alice y me devolví para mi sorpresa, Jasper estaba en frente de la puerta de mi habitación como si supiera que yo estaría allí. Trató de sonreírme pero solo logró hacer una mueca triste, yo ni siquiera lo intenté, estaba demasiado molesta con él por traicionar a Alice de esa manera.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Dije en tono cortante al ver que no me dejaba pasar. Él me miró con culpa y agachó la cabeza, me desesperé porque parecía querer decirme algo pero no se animaba – Sé que me vas a decir algo… Dilo de una vez o déjame pasar, Alice me espera- Le hablé molesta y a la defensiva.

Él suspiró y se hizo a un lado, lo miré confundida y decidí restarle importancia. Tomé mi bolso dispuesta a salir de nuevo y me encontré de nuevo con Jasper manteniendo una postura más seria y determinada que antes.

- Escúchame… Nos tendieron una trampa- Dijo sin rodeos

Arqueé una ceja y sin querer se me salió una pequeña risita sarcástica - ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Cómo les iban a tender una trampa?- Pregunté en tono sarcástico

- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero te pido que lo intentes… No me conoces bien como para saber que yo nunca engañaría a Alice, sin embargo… Conoces a Edward y él sería incapaz de algo así… No te pido que intercedas por mí ante Alice, solo te lo estoy diciendo porque conozco a Edward y él siempre ha querido estar contigo, ustedes merecen una oportunidad juntos y no es justo que se rindan ante el primer tropiezo-

Suspiré – Primero que nada no quiero que le vuelvas a hacer daño a Alice, porque estoy segura de que te va a terminar perdonando con o sin mi ayuda – Le advertí – Y segundo, Edward ya está bastante grandecito para que enfrente sus propios problemas y no tiene que enviar a sus amigos para que aboguen por él-

Me interrumpió –Él no me envió, he venido por mi cuenta-

- De todas formas creí conocer a Edward y cuando me dijo lo que sentía por mí, también me dijo que actuó como una persona diferente todo este tiempo… Así que a fin de cuentas no lo conozco del todo- Lo rodeé para así llegar hasta la puerta

- Solo piénsalo- Dijo casi en un susurro

Me quedé un momento en frente de la puerta, meditando las palabras de Jasper, sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar, recordando que Alice me esperaba en el garaje. Rápidamente bajé las escaleras y me subí al auto, sin decir ni una sola palabra empezamos con nuestro recorrido, primero decidimos ir de compras, luego al spa y por último al salón de belleza. En el camino solo hablamos de lo genial que sería el día de hoy, me sorprendió que no me preguntara la razón de mi demora pero de seguro en algún momento lo haría, así que me relajé.

Entramos al primer centro comercial en Seattle donde logramos distraernos comprando ropa, Alice tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cada vez que veía alguna cosa que le gustara demasiado, empezaba a dar pequeños y delicados brinquitos parecidos a los de una bailarina de ballet. Me gustó mucho verla tan feliz y emocionada, por lo menos estuvimos bien mientras salimos y nos despejamos de toda la tortura que habíamos vivido ayer. Sin embargo, yo no podía sacar de mi cabeza las palabras de Jasper, parecía ten sincero que no podía dudar de nada, se veía realmente arrepentido de la situación que había vivido con Alice por eso no me quedaba ninguna duda de que en realidad no la quiso engañar… pero … ¿Edward? ¿Edward sería capaz de engañarme o solo se trataba de una trampa como había afirmado Jasper?

Alice empezó a moverme inquieta y entonces salí de mi trance sin ninguna respuesta, que fue lo que más me molestó, no tener una respuesta coherente me desesperaba

- Mira, mira- Dijo ella señalando a una chica rubia

- ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunté completamente ignorante

- Ella es mi jefe, Rosalie Hale… Vamos a saludar- Dijo feliz y me haló hasta donde estaba aquella chica que solo veía de espaldas

Ella se estaba viendo al espejo con un vestido gris de tirantes y brillos por todos lados, le quedaba muy bien para ser sincera pero eso solo lo podía decir a simple vista, porque como dije antes, ella nos estaba dando la espalda. Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazó con una confianza muy característica en ella y Rosalie se volteó para sonreírle

- Alice ¿Cómo estás?- La saludo Rosalie

- Muy bien… Te quiero presentar a Bella- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

No terminó de decir eso cuando Rosalie me abrazó amablemente con una sonrisa – Al fin conozco a la famosa Bella-

- Y yo al fin conozco a la famosa Rosalie- Le respondí igual de sonriente – Es un placer-

Ella parecía una buena persona, tal como Alice la describía: Era alta, delgada, con una figura muy esbelta y bien cuidada, sus rasgos faciales eran delicados y prolijos, sus ojos eran color miel adornados por unas largas y onduladas pestañas, tenía el cabello largo, rubio y ondulado.

- Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti y de cuánto la has ayudado, además no deja de mencionar tu buen gusto para vestir-

- Bueno, bueno… Sigamos con las compras y vamos hablando- Dijo Alice llevándonos hasta los maniquíes para ver los conjuntos.

Compramos todo lo que pudimos en aquel centro comercial y entablé una mejor conversación con Rosalie, todas estábamos muy felices, parecíamos amigas de toda la vida riéndonos y compartiendo cosas intimas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para nosotras. Llegamos al Spa y luego fuimos al salón de belleza donde prácticamente solo charlamos y nos relajamos. Cuando salimos el celular de Rosalie comenzó a sonar, ella lo sacó de su bolso y al ver la pantalla una enorme sonrisa curvó su rostro

- Riley- Dijo sonriendo, Alice y yo arquemos la ceja confundidas – Es mi novio, me invitó a almorzar-

- No sabía que tenías novio, Rose- Dijo Alice sorprendida

- Bueno, solo llevamos saliendo una semana… No tanto tiempo como Jasper y tú- Dijo sonriéndole – Estoy esperando conocerlo, por lo que me dices noto que se quieren mucho- Alice se tensó un poco por el comentario, claramente Rosalie no lo hizo a manera de ofensa ni mucho menos quería recordarle lo que había pasado anoche. Inmediatamente Rosalie se acercó a ella entendiendo que dijo algo que no debía - Lamento si dije algo malo-

Alice mostró una sonrisa forzada y yo apoyé una mano sobre su hombro intentando reconfortarla – No importa, lo pasado quedó atrás- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros – Ahora lo que importa es que Riley te espera-

Rosalie asintió pidiendo una disculpa con su mirada – Bueno, me iré y después me cuentas- Le dijo a Alice – Me encantó conocerte Bella, espero volver a verte pronto- Se despidió de nosotras con un abrazo y se fue sonriente a encontrarse con su novio

Alice y yo quedamos en silencio y caminamos por el centro comercial hasta llegar al parqueadero, donde había dejado mi auto. Alice parecía ausente mientras caminaba a mi lado y más tarde cuando dejaba las compras en la parte trasera del auto. Me sentí mal porque no sabía cómo ayudarle a superar eso… Inmediatamente pensé en las palabras de Jasper, de nuevo, solo pensé en lo que me dijo con respecto a su relación con Alice: se veía demasiado arrepentido y sincero, quizás tenía razón al decir que le habían tendido una trampa. Dejé volar mi mente mientras conducía sin rumbo por Seattle y Alice observaba las calles a través de la ventana, sin ninguna emoción.

Decidí romper el momento de suspenso, a este paso me iba a enloquecer pensando en lo que no debía - ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?- Le pregunté haciendo que ella volteara a verme

- Si- Solo respondió eso y volvió su vista vacía en dirección a las calles concurridas de Seattle

Fuimos a un restaurante de comida china, Alice sonrió al ver el lugar donde la había traído y luego volvió a su estado ausente, parecía que quería hablar y yo estaba aquí para apoyarla. Nos dirigimos hasta la mesa que nos habían asignado y decidí esperar hasta que trajeran nuestra comida para hablar con ella, si eso era lo que quería, además ella necesitaba un tiempo más para pensar y yo también: Mi situación no era precisamente igual, de todas formas recordé lo que me dijo Jasper, esta vez no sabía que pensar, quería creer en Edward pero no podía olvidar lo que había visto y esas imágenes se repetían muchas veces en mi cabeza haciendo que mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos cada vez que las recordaba.

Veinte minutos después, la mesera llegó con nuestro pedido y empezamos a comer, dejé pasar un par de minutos y me aventuré a romper el silencio incómodo

- Alice… ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté en tono amable

- Sssii- Titubeó yo arqueé una ceja – Bueno, no estoy bien- Admitió con un suspiro

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- Pregunté en tono calmado, al mismo tiempo procuré darle confianza

Ella se quedó pensativa mientras jugaba con su comida – Estoy molesta- admitió después de unos minutos

Yo le sonreí – Cualquiera estaría molesto en tu posición Alice. Sé que tu relación con Jasper no es la misma que yo tengo con Edward, pero no por eso voy a dejar de sentirme molesta, frustrada, engañada…-

Ella me interrumpió cuando terminé de decir la última palabra y arrugó la frente – Yo no me siento engañada… o tal vez un poco, pero no es por lo que crees, no estoy molesta por el hecho de que se besara con otra chica-

Ahora la confundida era yo, la miré con una expresión incrédula ¿Cómo me iba a decir que no estaba molesta cuando vio a su novio besando a otra chica? Alice parecía loca

- ¿Entonces por qué?- Pregunté sin dejar mi confusión de lado

- Yo sé lo que vi, parecía más bien que ella lo estuviera besando a él… No obstante, yo me quedé allí porque quería que él me explicara lo que había pasado – Suspiró – Edward trató de hacerlo contigo solo que tú no lo quisiste escuchar… Jasper no, no sé lo que le pasó- Se lamentó – Yo sé que él no es capaz de engañarme porque minutos antes de separarnos y de que pasara todo eso, él me decía que me quería y que yo era una persona muy importante en su vida… eso no se le pudo olvidar tan rápido como para que fuera a besar a otra conmigo al frente, lo que yo esperaba y espero es que él me diga la verdad de lo que pasó y esta es la hora en la que no lo ha hecho- Dijo lo último en tono molesto

- ¿Confías tanto en él?- Pregunté incrédula

Sabía que Alice lo iba a perdonar, como se lo dije a Jasper, solo que no pensé que fuera tan rápido y que solo se necesitara de una explicación para que ella lo hiciera.

Ella se encogió de hombros y por primera vez, después de lo que pasó anoche, la vi con una pequeña sonrisa verdaderamente feliz – No me ha dado motivos para desconfiar antes y sabes que yo no me dejó llevar por las primeras impresiones… Solo que eso no hace que esté menos molesta con él-

- Tal vez él quiera darte tu tiempo para que pienses y va a hablar contigo cuando estés más calmada- Traté de animarle, después de todo, eso fue lo que me dio a entender Jasper esta mañana, cuando hablamos, él no quería presionarla y arriesgarse a perderla. Solo por eso, ahora estaba a su favor.

- Ya estoy calmada, no necesito tiempo, solo quiero su explicación y creeré cualquier cosa que él me diga-

- Waooo- Suspiré

Me apuntó con su dedo índice – Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Edward, deberías escucharlo-

- ¿Y por qué debería?- Arqueé una ceja

- Porque él te quiere y nunca te traicionaría, te apuesto a que todo lo que pasó anoche fue un plan de Jacob, Tanya y María- Dijo molesta y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de enfado en su rostro

- Yo no lo creo, María y Tanya apenas nos conocen ¿Por qué harían eso?- Pregunté de forma sarcástica. No dejé que ella contestara y seguí hablando – Además, Jake es mi amigo, sabe que estoy con Edward y él nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarme, quiere verme feliz como cualquier amigo- Contesté completamente segura

Alice soltó una risa fingida y habló – Se te olvida algo importante, Jacob quiere algo más contigo… Él no te ve como una amiga y estoy más que segura que hará hasta lo imposible para separarte de Edward y que tú caigas en sus garras- Su tono fue despectivo y por un momento llegó a molestarme pero lo dejé pasar rápidamente y solo me concentré en tranquilizarme

-Bueno, supongamos que eso es cierto y que él me quiere separar de Edward ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo y Jasper? ¿Por qué Jake trataría de separarlos a ustedes también?-

Ella dudó un poco y puso una mueca pensativa – No lo sé, tal vez es una venganza porque sabe que Jasper y yo somos sus amigos y no dejaríamos que ustedes se alejen- Respondió segura

La conversación se terminó porque yo me quedé pensando en las palabras de Alice, en las verdaderas intenciones de Jacob, aparte de que las palabras de Jasper resonaban en mi cabeza con más intensidad luego de la charla con Alice. Ya estaba a punto de volverme loca con tantas cosas que tenía en mi mente, no sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer la próxima vez que volviera a ver a Edward. Tal vez me rendiría ante sus encantos y terminaría arreglando todo, mejorando nuestra relación hasta ser la pareja de recién casados que ahora deberíamos ser: o por el contrario, en estos dos meses próximos, lo ignoraría constantemente hasta que se cumpliera el plazo para el divorcio y separarme definitivamente de él.

Terminamos de almorzar y salimos del restaurante, ahora era yo la que parecía ausente, pensando solamente que no me quería separar de Edward pero tampoco quería entregarle mi corazón para que fuera destrozado de nuevo. Alice estaba más feliz y tranquila después de nuestra conversación y propuso que fuéramos a cine para distraernos un poco – Para distraerme a mí- Pensé cuando ella lo sugirió. Ella estaba como nueva y solo esperaba la oportunidad de hablar con Jasper y arreglarlo todo, conociéndola, eso no le iba a tomar mucho tiempo y en menos de nada volverían a ser la pareja feliz y armoniosa que eran.

Teníamos que dejar todas nuestras compras en casa, así que volvimos a Forks y tendríamos que salir nuevamente solo que esta vez iríamos hasta Port Angels. Llegamos a casa, tan pronto como estacioné el auto, Alice dio un salto de su puesto y se apresuró a tomar sus compras para llevarlas a su habitación, la perdí de vista cuando entró a la casa con una agilidad impresionante.

Yo seguía en el puesto del conductor, suspiré pesadamente y salí del auto para tomar mis compras, cuando menos lo pensé Edward estaba recostado sobre la puerta de la entrada principal. Sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápido y se formaba una pequeña sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, rápidamente recordé lo que había pasado e hice que se esfumara volviendo a mi postura normal. Él caminó hasta donde yo estaba y usó su sonrisa torcida para deslumbrarme. – Maldito ¿Por qué me hace esto cuando trato de ignorarlo?- Pensé mientras lo rodeaba

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- Su tono de voz aterciopelado hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran y de nuevo, mi corazón amenazara con salirse de mi pecho.

Afortunadamente él no pudo notar todas esas reacciones en mí porque yo le estaba dando la espalda – Fuerza de voluntad, Fuerza de voluntad- Me repetí varias veces en mi mente mientras apretaba con fuerza las bolsas en donde se encontraban mis compras. Suspiré y caminé hasta el interior de la casa. No le respondí nada, simplemente lo ignoré y seguí con mi recorrido. Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí hasta que llegué a mi habitación, solo rogaba que Alice llegara y me sacara de este momento tan incómodo, dejé las bolsas encima de mi cama.

Para cuando me di la vuelta, Edward estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos me miraban con tal intensidad que me sentí desvanecer y, como si eso fuera poco, tenía su sonrisa seductora que hacía que me cayera a sus pies ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a ignorar ahora? Otro pensamiento atravesó mi mente y me puse furiosa ¿Por qué me estaba sonriendo sabiendo todo lo que pasó? ¿Era un sínico o algo parecido? O… quizás solo intentaba llamar mi atención para que dejara de ignorarlo y hablara con él y lo peor… estaba funcionando.

Yo iba a caer ante Edward Cullen y terminaría hablando de lo que pasó la noche anterior, terminaría escuchando su explicación y nuestra relación volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado en subir el capítulo, normalmente actualizo el fic horas antes pero es que estos días he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que si no fuera por mi amiga Denisse, de seguro lo habría pasado por alto.

De todas formas, quería aclarar varias cosas de este capítulo: Primero no me gustó escribir lo que pensaba Bella de Edward en el momento en el que supuestamente la traicionó... Como saben soy team Edward y odié esa situacion por eso hice que hablaran al final del capitulo...

Espero que les haya gustado ^^


	18. Malas Intenciones

**Capítulo 16: Malas Intenciones**

POV Bella

Sin palabras, mi cuerpo completamente congelado, mis ojos en permanente contacto con los de Edward, prácticamente estaba en shock, mi mente no coordinaba ninguna idea… Solo pensaba en una cosa: No quería a Edward lejos de mí y estaba dispuesta a escuchar y entender todo lo que tenía que decirme, por primera vez entendí a Alice cuando me dijo que arreglaría todo con Jasper, si él se lo explicara.

Edward comenzó a caminar hasta mí, haciendo que me sintiera nerviosa y ansiosa por tenerlo cerca, no lo dejaría ir nunca más. Al fijar mí vista en sus ojos pude entender tantas cosas que yo no quería creer por temor a que fuera mentira: una de ellas era que él me quería, por lo tanto no me traicionaría -Alice tuvo razón todo el tiempo- pensé mentalmente.

Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, hoy más que nunca quería que me besara y me demostrara que yo le importaba tanto como me lo decían sus ojos. Casi sentía su respiración cuando juntó nuestras frentes y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa para luego estampar sus labios contra los míos. Simplemente no me pude negar ante ese gesto, en mi interior sabía que Edward no me engañaría de tal forma y también me había admitido, a mí misma, que no lo quería lejos de mí, así que _-¿Por qué negarle un beso?-_ Me pregunté subconscientemente.

No pensé más, me dejé llevar por ese maravilloso beso de "reconciliación", si así podía llamarlo, me perdí en sus caricias por mis pómulos y lo abracé por la espalda. Terminado el beso, él dejó escapar una nueva y espectacular sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento, tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el borde de mi cama para que nos sentáramos.

Suspiró – Necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches y me creas porque todo lo que te diré es la pura verdad- Pidió rogando con su mirada.

Solo pude asentir al escuchar su tono desesperado, supuse que me diría lo peor pero me recordé mentalmente que yo creía en él. Bajó la cabeza y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, las miró detenidamente y empezó a acariciarlas con dulzura. Luego de un par de minutos, por fin levantó la vista hasta hacer contacto visual conmigo y suspiró, indicándome que estaba listo para explicarme lo que pasó.

- Tanya se acercó a mí cuando fuiste a bailar con Emmet, ella quería bailar conmigo y a mí la cabeza me daba vueltas, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar, se lo dije sin ser grosero porque sabes como soy en ese sentido- Él hizo una pausa y yo asentí, Edward se destacaba por ser un caballero y jamás sería descortés, en especial con una "mujer". Él continuó – Ella pareció entender mi dolor de cabeza y me dijo que cerca había una farmacia, con esa excusa logró sacarme del club. Afuera no identifiqué ninguna farmacia, me giré a verla con una expresión confundida y ella aprovechó ese momento para besarme- Explicó detenidamente. Parecía demasiado sincero con lo que me decía.

Todavía quedaban varias preguntas inconclusas en mi mente después de su relato, además de que estaba molesta con la lanzada de Tanya, quería ir y arrancarle esas teñidas extensiones a las que llamaba cabello.

- Fui un ingenuo estúpido que se dejó convencer solo porque tenía la cabeza llena de alcohol… ¿Me crees?- Preguntó con la voz casi rota al notar que yo no decía nada por estar sumida en mis pensamientos. Tomó mis manos con más fuerza y su mirada se hizo un poco más suplicante.

- Yo… creo en lo que me dijiste, solo tengo una pregunta- Dije en tono nervioso, él asintió sin decir nada y yo me apresuré a preguntarle – Si tú dices que Tanya te besó ¿Por qué pusiste tus manos sobre sus caderas?-

- No supe como alejarla de mí sin hacerle daño o ser brusco con ella, solo se me ocurrió apartarla de esa forma. Además no podía girar mi rostro porque ella me tenía sujeto por el cuello de la camisa- Se lamentó en tono desesperado

Solté una de sus manos para poder levantar su cabeza tomando su barbilla suavemente, le sonreí al momento que sus perfectos ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los míos – Ya está bien, te creo- Me acerqué a él para besarlo de nuevo, demostrándole que confiaba ciegamente en él y en sus palabras.

- Discúlpame- Arrastró las palabras. Yo le mandé una mirada confundida ¿Por qué me estaba pidiendo disculpas? Él no había hecho nada malo según lo que me dijo. Vio mi confusión y se apresuró a explicarme – No debí quedarme solo con Tanya y tampoco debí hacerle caso de salir a buscar la supuesta farmacia. Debí esperarte, pero como el ingenuo que soy, caí ante la trampa-

Le sonreí, me causaba mucha ternura que se estuviera lamentando por ser un ingenuo. Él no lo supo, no sabía la arpía que resultaba ser Tanya y tampoco lo podía saber a simple vista.

- No tienes que disculparte, no lo sabías. Yo soy la que te debe una disculpa al no escucharte cuando debía- Bajé la cabeza

En cuanto fijé mi vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas, Edward soltó una de ellas y levantó mi barbilla, sonriéndome, imitando la acción que yo había utilizado antes.

- Olvidemos esa noche- Propuso y no pude evitar sonreír, aceptando la oferta

Se acercó a besarme nuevamente mientras sonreíamos, suavemente delineó mis labios con su lengua, como pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso, yo accedí gustosa y entonces nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar alegres. Él acariciaba mis mejillas y mis pómulos, yo estaba concentrada en sus labios, a duras penas acariciaba su espalda o pasaba mis manos por su desordenado y perfecto cabello cobrizo.

Algo nos interrumpió: oí mi celular a lo lejos, decidí dejarlo pasar porque hoy era mi día de descanso y en la empresa no se atreverían a llamarme un sábado, fuera de eso, no había nada más importante para mí en este momento que estar con Edward. Al tercer timbre, Edward se separó de mí lentamente como si no quisiera hacerlo.

- Deberías contestar- Parecía que se estaba debatiendo mentalmente al decirme tal cosa.

- No debe ser nada importante- Contesté y me acerqué de nuevo a él.

Me alejó de nuevo con una sonrisa juguetona - Yo creo que sí, de lo contrario, esa persona no sería tan insistente- Acarició mis pómulos una vez más.

Me levanté de la cama con pesadez y me dirigí hasta donde estaba mi bolso, ya estaba harta del sonido infernal de mi celular, que, a estas alturas, no paraba de sonar. Sin si quiera ver la pantalla contesté, no me importaba quién fuera o qué quería, estaba muy molesta como para fijarme en esos detalles.

- ¿Hola?- Respondí tratando de que mi voz no sonara muy molesta.

- Bella, al fin puedo oír tu voz… ¿Estás ocupada?- Identifiqué la voz de Jake al otro lado de la línea.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, no sabía que pensar o qué decir. Inmediatamente recordé las palabras de Alice, recordé sus suposiciones con respecto a él y a sus hermanastras. Edward notó que me tensé, acto seguido, se acercó a mí con el ceño fruncido, se puso detrás de mí y delicadamente me rodeó con sus brazos para darme tranquilidad.

Las palabras de Alice seguían en mi mente, repitiéndose cada vez con mayor frecuencia: _"Jacob quiere algo más contigo… Él no te ve como una amiga y estoy más que segura que hará hasta lo imposible para separarte de Edward y que tú caigas en sus garras" _Estaba en shock, no sabía si Alice tenía razón, pero ya había acertado en muchas cosas como para ignorarla, por otro lado, no creía que Jake fuera capaz de separarme de Edward… Si fuera mi amigo realmente, él querría verme feliz _-¿o no?-_ Me pregunté mentalmente.

Olvidé que tenía el celular en mi oído, solo pude volver a la realidad cuando Jake habló de nuevo.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?- Su tono parecía confundido y ligeramente asustado.

Sentí que Edward se tensaba, de seguro identificó la voz de Jake. Su agarre se hizo un poco más fuerte y posesivo.

- Sí, aquí estoy- Respondí saliendo de mi trance, aparentando estar bien.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo malo? ¿Necesitas hablar con alguien? Dime dónde estás y llego en un segundo- Respondió apurado.

- Estoy bien, no necesitas venir Jake- Me volteé a ver a Edward para saber cómo estaba, él se mantenía muy atento a la conversación y volvió a abrazarme un poco más posesivo que antes.

- ¿Segura? Ya sabes que yo soy tu amigo, siempre estaré para ti cuando quieras hablar de lo que sientes- Sonó comprensivo, ese tono y las palabras que usó me hicieron dudar de la palabras de Alice. Edward simplemente soltó un bufido al escuchar a Jake.

- Lo tendré en cuenta… Gracias- Aun seguía confundida, repasando sus palabras en mi mente.

Él empezó a murmurar algo del otro lado de la línea, no entendí muy bien lo que dijo y al parecer estaba hablando con alguien más. No le tomé importancia, hasta que me habló más claro después de unos segundos

– Mmmm bueno, yo te llamaba, primero porque quería saber cómo estabas y segundo porque me gustaría que, si no tienes nada que hacer hoy, saliéramos a pasear por ahí o ver una película… ¿Te gustaría?- Usó un tono tímido.

- Si me gustaría, pero quedé de salir con Alice ahora- Me excusé.

- Ahhh bueno, entonces el lunes nos podemos ver y hacer algo juntos- Intentó de nuevo convencerme de salir con él.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar y llego a altas horas de la noche- Por un momento me sentí mal por Jake y le propuse otra cosa – Quizás podríamos vernos el otro fin de semana ¿Te parece?-

- Excelente, te invito a almorzar el sábado- Eso sonó más animado de lo que pensé y juro que si lo estuviera viendo, de seguro él habría saltado de la emoción.

Volví mi vista a Edward, quien no parecía contento con la idea, más bien, tenía el ceño fruncido en una clara expresión de disgusto. Quitó sus manos de mi cintura y se alejó lentamente hasta volver a la misma posición en la que estaba anteriormente: sentado al borde de mi cama, a diferencia, de que esta vez tenía las manos cubriendo su cara.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, solo recordé que estaba hablando con Jake y él esperaba una respuesta – Me parece bien- Intenté que mi tono estuviera un poco más animado, sin lograr nada -_¿Cómo se supone que debía estar animada cuando Edward parecía molesto conmigo por la salida con Jake?_- Preguntaba la voz de mi conciencia

- Esta bien bonita, te llamaré en el transcurso de esta semana para arreglar los detalles-

- Bien, hablaremos luego- Me despedí tratando de que mi tono sonara lo más casual y serio que pudiera.

Oprimí el botón para terminar la llamada, sin querer solté un suspiro para después, dejar mi celular encima del escritorio... ¿Cómo terminé aceptando almorzar con Jake el sábado? No sé por qué tenía el presentimiento de que me arrepentiría de eso, además de que Edward parecía enojado ¿Por qué estaría enojado? Jake es solo mi amigo y creí dejárselo claro a los dos… Aunque Edward siempre se molestaba cuando estaba cerca de Jake ¿Será que él piensa lo mismo que Alice? ¿Qué Jake nos quiere separar?

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, preguntas, suposiciones y recuerdos, no noté que Edward seguía en la habitación, parecía igual de ausente que yo… ¿Pero qué nos pasaba? Hace un momento todo estaba bien y esa llamada lo cambió todo. Me acerqué a él lentamente, no sabía que decirle para romper ese silencio, obviamente incómodo, en el que nos encontrábamos.

Pensé en las palabras correctas para terminar con el silencio, sin que él se molestara, más de lo que ya estaba. – _Debería decirle algo como "¿Sucede algo malo?"_- Descarté esa idea inmediatamente, solo una idiota ignoraría la situación y preguntaría semejante estupidez. Volví a pensar, esta vez, con más concentración – _Podría cambiar el tema de conversación y preguntarle si quiere salir a dar un paseo_- También deseché esa idea, él había escuchado que saldría con Alice y sabía que no la dejaría plantada… - _Piensa Bella, Piensa_- Me dije mentalmente.

Antes de que alguna otra idea cruzara por mi mente, Edward se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta

- ¿Te vas?- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño y luego me di cuenta de que esa era la pregunta más estúpida que se me hubiera podido ocurrir. Por supuesto que se iba o entonces ¿Por qué caminaría hasta la puerta? –_ Idiota_- Me dije mentalmente

- Si, no tengo nada que hacer aquí… Además, Alice debe estar esperando por ti- Dijo en tono cortante, me dolió que me hablara así.

- Espera- Lo llamé y él volteó a verme sin decir nada - ¿Estás molesto por mi salida con Jake?- Pregunté sin rodeos, tenía que escuchar su respuesta sin importar que después se molestara conmigo, aunque preferiría mil veces que no lo hiciera.

- Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras ¿Recuerdas que nuestro compromiso se puede romper en tan solo dos meses?- Preguntó con sarcasmo

No quería recordar esa fecha y menos de esa forma, sus palabras parecieron filosos cuchillos que se clavaban en mi corazón - _¿Por qué tanto drama por una salida de amigos?_- me pregunté. Además, él debería saber que ya no estaba tan segura de querer romper el compromiso, porque de cierta forma, había notado que él era muy importante en mi vida y no quería alejarlo de mí por nada en el mundo.

- No puedo ni quiero hacer eso ¿Recuerdas que estamos saliendo?- Le respondí mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sentía que los míos iban a desbordar lágrimas en cualquier momento. Él bajó la cabeza, contuve mis ganas de llorar por un momento más para hablarle de nuevo y que dejara su ira – Además, no es cómo si Jake quisiera algo más conmigo, él sabe que soy tu esposa- Respondí con la seriedad que al final se desvaneció, ya que recordé las palabras de Alice.

Él bufó – Por favor ¿No me vas a decir que no te das cuenta cómo te mira? Él quiere algo más contigo y no le importa que estemos casados, NO LE IMPORTA ESTO- Levantó su mano, en donde reposaba su anillo de compromiso.

- Aghh ¿tú también?- Le di la espalda y me fui a sentar en el sofá que estaba al costado de mi cama. Una sensación de desespero recorrió mi cuerpo. _Si dos personas piensan lo mismo sobre una situación, yo debería escucharlas. _Alice y Edward parecían estar pensando lo mismo sobre Jake…

- ¿Yo también qué?- Preguntó en tono confundido, fue lo único que pude identificar porque no lo veía como para estudiar sus reacciones

Solté un suspiro y bajé mi cabeza, fijé mi vista en mis zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante que podía observar. Sentí que él se sentaba a mi lado, cariñosamente pasó su brazo por mi espalda hasta que su mano se pegó a mi cintura. Me hizo levantar mi cabeza para verlo, sus ojos fijos en los míos, sabía que él estaba esperando una respuesta.

Solté un suspiro, solo me quedaba decirle la verdad - Alice dice lo mismo sobre Jake, dice que no le inspira confianza y que además él me quiere separar de ti- No pude evitar que una lágrima saliera de mi ojo, Edward la limpió antes de que llegara a mi mejilla y me dio una sonrisa tierna.

- Concuerdo con Alice en que las intenciones de Jacob no son buenas ni tampoco las mejores, pero nada di nadie me va impedir que esté contigo… Claro, solo si tú quieres que me aleje, lo haré- Contestó decidido.

- ¿Te molesta que salga con él? Si tú quieres lo puedo llamar y cancelar todo- No estaba muy convencida con esa idea, sin embargo, hasta que no descubriera las verdaderas intenciones de Jake, no pensaba arriesgar mi relación con Edward.

Se quedó pensando por un momento- Confío en ti, no tienes que cancelar nada- Él no sonó muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, sobre todo al mencionar la última frase – Además, no puedes impedirme que me sienta celoso, porque aquel chico que coquetea contigo te invite a salir- Esta vez su tono fue de broma a la vez que decía la verdad de lo que sentía.

Bajé la mirada, incapaz de encontrar palabras coherentes que explicaran lo que sentía al escucharlo decir eso, es decir, si él sentía celos era porque yo le importaba mucho y yo no quería ser la causante de nuestra próxima discusión. _– Debería cancelar mi cita con Jake-_ Pensé decidida, hasta que sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, Jake se comportaba como un amigo conmigo y hasta ahora, no me había hecho nada malo, él no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó anoche en el club y al mismo tiempo se aseguró que yo estuviera bien, tanto emocional como físicamente _– Eso hacen los amigos ¿O no?- _Para estas alturas, de lo único que estaba segura era de que no quería arruinar mi relación con Edward, no sabía las intenciones de Jake, dudaba demasiado de lo que me decían Alice y Edward con respecto a él, ya que cuando hablábamos él parecía tan sincero que lo creía incapaz de mentirme… Solo me quedaba empezar a buscar respuestas y el sábado tendría que encarar a Jake de alguna forma y preguntarle qué quiere realmente conmigo.

Edward tomó mi barbilla y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa – Hey, estamos bien… Ya pasó todo-

Le devolví la sonrisa, agradecida porque él siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme sentir mejor. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente hasta que un pequeño y travieso remolino hizo que fijáramos nuestra vista en la puerta: Alice venía de la mano de Jasper, los dos sonreían abiertamente y estaban más felices que de costumbre.

- Cita doble- Chilló Alice, agitando la mano que tenía libre mientras contenía su aparente emoción.

Edward y yo fruncimos el ceño -_ ¿Cómo es que Alice siempre sabía el momento oportuno para hacer sus apariciones?_- Edward y yo acabábamos de arreglar todo y ella ya tenía planes de una cita doble, parecía que viera el futuro o algo parecido como para saber exactamente el momento en el que debía hacer acto de presencia.

- No me miren así- Increpó Alice, soltando la mano de Jasper para cruzarse de brazos. Jasper la miró con ternura y la abrazó por detrás. Ella aparentó estar molesta y luego sonrió – Se supone que Bella y yo iríamos al cine, pero como veo que ella quiere estar con Edward y yo quiero estar con Jazz, se me ocurrió hacer una cita doble ¿Tiene algo de malo?- Preguntó haciendo un adorable puchero.

Edward negó y se levantó de su puesto, me tendió la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo – No es que tenga algo de malo- Dijo él con una sonrisa muy característica en su rostro – Más bien nos sorprende que seas siempre tan oportuna- Terminó. Sentí como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas o él pudiera leer la mía, porque era justo lo que yo estaba pensando, solo que con palabras diferentes.

Alice frunció el ceño - ¿Oportuna? ¿Es alguna clase de sarcasmo?- Indagó divertida

- No es ningún sarcasmo- Respondí y caminé hasta donde había dejado mi bolso y mi celular – Después lo sabrás- Le sonreí juguetonamente y ella asintió más relajada.

- ¿Quieren dejar de hablar para irnos?- Preguntó Jasper en tono emocionado y a la vez impaciente, una sonrisa aún más grande cruzó su rostro.

Alice se volteó a verlo con ternura, sin decirle nada. Edward y yo solo observábamos la situación en silencio, sin saber qué decir, Jasper y Alice estaban en su habitual e irrompible intercambio de miradas, lo cual parecía incómodo de vez en cuando. Una vez tomé mi bolso le hice una señal a Edward para que fuéramos hasta la puerta, esa sería la forma más sutil de interrumpirlos sin que ellos lo sintieran así, al menos eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió para ir a ver la esperada película.

Alice y Jasper captaron el mensaje a la perfección, una vez nos vieron a mí y a Edward en el umbral de la puerta, ellos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron detrás de nosotros para llegar al garaje. Lo demás fue solo algo mecánico, cada pareja ingresó a un auto diferente: Edward y yo en el volvo y Jasper con Alice en el deportivo.

…

Llegamos al cine y todos coincidimos en ver una película de acción que tenía algo de romance al final, en realidad fue lo mejor que pudimos encontrar porque no habían buenas películas en cartelera, de por sí, la película que vimos no era tan buena. Así que, Edward y yo pasamos la mayor parte de ella, susurrándonos cosas al oído o besándonos de vez en cuando.

Cuando se terminó la película, todos teníamos la misma expresión en nuestros rostros, estábamos desilusionados porque no era lo que esperábamos y salimos muy aburridos de lo que se supone, debería ser, una doble cita perfecta de reconciliación. Como sea, ya habíamos entrado a ver la película y aunque no fue la mejor, lo bueno de todo es que pude pasar tiempo con Edward, todo estaba bien entre nosotros, Alice y Jasper ya habían arreglado su pequeño malentendido y todos estábamos felices.

Desvié mi mente y al hacerlo, no pude evitar preguntarme donde estaría Emmet, me sentí mal por él, porque todas nuestras salidas eran en pareja y lo dejábamos a un lado_ -tendríamos que arreglar esa situación de alguna forma- _Pensé inconscientemente y no pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme a Emmet con novia.

- Les propongo ir a comer pizza, al menos lograremos olvidar la mala película que vimos- Dijo Jasper y todos sonreímos

Nos fuimos hasta donde estaban estacionados los autos y tal como nos vinimos, nos fuimos hasta la pizzería más cercana. Escogimos una mesa en la mitad del establecimiento, prácticamente estaba a la vista de todos, me sentí un poco intimidada por esto, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y para colmo, parecía que todas las personas del lugar estaban concentradas en lo que hacíamos o dejábamos de hacer.

Decidí ir al baño para despejar mi mente, de seguro, todo eso eran solo ideas mías _¿Por qué las personas de este lugar iban a estar interesadas en la conversación que mantenía con Edward, Jasper y Alice? _Quizás ya me estaba volviendo paranoica y por eso se cruzaban esas ideas por mi mente. Mojé mis manos y las llevé a mi cara, lo que logró relajarme y refrescarme, salí del baño sintiéndome como nueva… Solo por unos instantes, lo que vi después de eso, me dejó sin aliento: Jacob, Tanya y María, todos con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente en su rostro, mientras entraban a la pizzería buscando una mesa.

Traté de contener mi furia al ver a Tanya, para nadie era un secreto que yo quería lanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle con mis propias manos su teñida cabellera, después de que besó a mi Edward. Respiré profundamente, intentando tranquilizarme de nuevo, lo mejor que podía hacer era evitarlos e ignorar el hecho de que ellos estaban en el mismo lugar que nosotros.

Volví a la mesa con mis amigos, seguimos la conversación entre risas y comentarios divertidos, lo que logró hacerme olvidar la tensión que vivía. Al parecer, ninguno de los tres notó la presencia de Jake, Tanya y María, eso me tranquilizaba de alguna forma.

Terminamos nuestra pizza y Jasper junto con Edward pagaron la cuenta, ya que no nos dejaron gastar ni una sola moneda a Alice y a mí. Salimos del establecimiento – _Todo salió a la perfección_- Pensé victoriosa, después de todo no me tenía que preocupar por nada. Desgraciadamente pensé muy rápido:

- Bella ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!- Escuché la voz de Jake no muy lejos de donde me encontraba.

Me tensé inmediatamente y Edward también lo hizo, lo pude sentir porque estábamos con las manos entrelazadas. Me negué a ver la reacción de Jake, suspiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para después voltearme y en consecuencia, encontrarme con su enorme sonrisa y sus brazos extendidos hacía mí. Detrás de él, venían sus hermanastras con una sonrisa hipócrita.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Alice sin siquiera molestarse por usar un tono cortés

- ¿No puedo salir de vez en cuando a comer pizza con mis hermanas?- Preguntó Jake con un puchero y en tono inofensivo.

Alice bufó – Deja las estupideces, yo sé lo que tratas de hacer… Sé lo que tratan de hacer tú y tu hermanastras- Escupió con odio.

Jasper la abrazó e intentó calmarla –Tranquila- Le susurró al oído

Esta vez Jake ignoró las palabras de Alice e intentó acercarse a mí, no le funcionó muy bien porque Edward se puso delante de mí en forma protectora e intimidante, haciendo que Jake retrocediera solo un paso.

- Bella ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?... A solas- Me preguntó cuidadoso, fijó su vista en Edward, luego en Alice y finalmente en Jasper.

-Claro- Dije sin estar realmente convencida, solo quería averiguar las intenciones de Jake y no iba a descansar hasta lograr mi objetivo.

Edward me miró, primero como si lo que había dicho fuera una barbaridad jamás antes dicha, dejó eso de lado a los pocos segundos y ahora, su mirada reflejaba un poco de dolor y miedo_ – Pero ¿Miedo por qué_?- Me pregunté internamente.

Él soltó mi mano detenidamente y me sonrió con tristeza – Te esperaré en el auto- Miró a Jasper y a Alice diciéndoles con la mirada que se marcharan, Alice por su parte no estaba muy convencida pero Jasper la tomó de la mano y le sonrió, con eso, logró hacer que ella dejara la pizzería. Edward se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído – Llámame si me necesitas- Dicho esto, pasó a dejar un suave beso en mi mejilla y también se retiró. No pude evitar ver como Alice le mandaba una mirada de odio puro a María y yo también haría lo mismo en su situación, Jasper solo la calmó abrazándola para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

No hizo falta decirles a María y a Tanya que se fueran, ellas simplemente se marcharon sin nada que decir. Jake señaló una mesa libre para que nos sentáramos y yo lo seguí, de hoy no pasaba que me diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Y bien ¿Qué querías decirme?- Pregunté sin rodeos, no los necesitaba.

- Parece que todo está bien entre tu esposo y tú- Dijo arqueando una ceja. Además, no sé si fue impresión mía, pero creo que le molestó un poco la idea.

- Si, todo está arreglado- Respondí segura, a la vez que una sonrisa victoriosa se instalaba en mi rostro

- ¿Le perdonaste que te hubiera traicionado en tu propia cara?- Preguntó incrédulo

Me molesté con esa pregunta, si era cierto que Jake era mi amigo, no por eso lo dejaría meterse en mi vida y en mis asuntos personales _¿Quién se creía él para decirme si podía estar con Edward o no? _Yo sabía lo que sentía por MI esposo, además Edward me dijo lo que pasó y yo creo firmemente en su palabra, fin de la historia.

Traté de ocultar mi enojo y responderle como se debía sin ser grosera – Disculpa pero ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? No estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida sentimental ¿O sí?- Bueno, la verdad no sonó muy cortés de mi parte, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que no sonara aún peor.

- Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien- Se disculpó bajando la mirada, seguido tomó mis manos, gesto que me sorprendió demasiado – Tengo que decirte algo y sé que esto está mal en cierta forma y que no debería si quiera sentirlo, pero ya no puedo más- Sonó desesperado

- Adelante- Dije calmada, ignorando por completo la situación de pánico y angustia en la que parecía estar mi "amigo".

- Hace cuatro meses, conocí a una hermosa mujer que bailaba en una discoteca de Filadelfia… No sé cómo explicarlo, solo te puedo decir que en el momento que la vi sentí un flechazo en mi corazón y supe que era la mujer indicada para mí. Quería conocerla mejor y me acerqué a ella con la excusa de invitarle un trago, ella pareció complacida y aceptó… Esa noche nos conocimos un poco mejor, hasta que actué como un idiota y ella se fue a proteger a la que, después de un tiempo, se convertiría en su mejor amiga- Tomó aire y continuó – Los siguientes días solo esperaba volver a verla, me levantaba cada mañana con esa ilusión, volvía a aquella discoteca cada noche con la esperanza de topármela de nuevo. La noche en la que me daría por vencido, ella hizo acto de presencia y no pude evitar acercarme, bailamos un rato que pareció demasiado corto… Después me enfrenté con la dura realidad al saber que aquella mujer tan magnifica ya tenía dueño, estaba casada y pasaba su luna de miel en Filadelfia-

Quedé completamente petrificada al escucharlo, creo que si estuviera viendo mi rostro en este instante debía estar más blanca que un papel. Solo rogaba a Dios que esa historia, que se me hacía tan conocida, no fuera la que yo me estaba imaginando – _Por favor, que no sea yo… Por favor, que no sea yo_- Suplicaba en mi mente.

- Jake… ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?- Pregunté confundida, aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta. Antes de que él tomara la palabra de nuevo, yo puse una mano en forma de Stop y hablé primero – Por favor, no más rodeos… Solo ve al punto- Supliqué con la mirada

Él suspiró – Está bien, esa mujer eres tú… Lo que te acabé de decir es nuestra historia en Filadelfia- Tomó mis manos con más firmeza – Estoy completamente loco por ti Isabella, me tienes a tus pies en este mismo momento- Soltó de una vez.

Mi cerebro parecía estar de vacaciones, quedé congelada, no sabía qué pensar o qué decir - _¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?_- Solo una imagen vino a mi mente y fue la de Alice diciéndome que algo así pasaría. Pasaron unos minutos para que yo pudiera recomponerme y pensar con más claridad lo que le iba a decir. Solté sus manos lentamente

Él hizo una mueca confundida, me miró a los ojos, yo todavía no le decía nada, no sabía qué decirle después de semejante declaración… O bueno, si sabía qué debía decirle pero no quería perderlo como amigo o peor aún, no quería desilusionarlo.

- Antes de que me digas algo- Se precipitó – Quiero que sepas que estaré de acuerdo con la decisión que tomes, estaré dispuesto a intentarlo contigo y mostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz- Me sonrió de tal manera que pude ver su blanca dentadura resplandeciendo ante mí.

_-¡Dios¡¿Cómo me hacía esto? ¿Por qué me decía esas palabras?-_Con eso solo estaba consiguiendo que me sintiera peor por tener que rechazarlo. – _Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde y dile la verdad, que solo estás interesada en Edward- _Me alentaba mi subconsciente

- Yo… yo emmm…- Empecé a titubear, me recordé calmarme y suspiré - Jake me halagas con todo lo que me estás diciendo…-

No me dejó terminar, me interrumpió con la palabra que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca – Pero…- Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Pero- Rectifiqué – No siento lo mismo por ti… Tú ya lo dijiste, tengo dueño, mi corazón tiene dueño y por más que quiera, no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos-

- Lamento mucho oír eso, tal vez no debí decirte lo que siento después de todo- Se lamentó bajando la cabeza – Pero quiero que sepas que seguiré luchando por ti y estaré siempre que me necesites, no te desharás de mi fácilmente- Sonrió

Yo le sonreí de vuelta y me alegraba mucho que reaccionara de tal manera, tal vez Alice estuviera equivocada y él no quería separarme de Edward… Aunque no se había equivocado cuando me dijo que Jake sentía algo más por mí. Dejé de pensar y me levanté de mi puesto, Jake me imitó

- Me alegró hablar contigo pero me están esperando- Dije señalando la puerta, más que todo refiriéndome a Edward: No sabía cómo habría reaccionado aunque lo más probable era que estuviera fuera dando vueltas como un león enjaulado.

- De acuerdo, te acompaño a la salida- Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta y me abrazó a manera de despedida - ¿Sigue en pie nuestro almuerzo?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa divertida

A mí se me olvidó por completo el dichoso almuerzo. Asentí, intentando que no se diera cuenta de mi olvido y le sonreí – Claro, nos vemos el sábado-

Salí de la pizzería y llegué hasta el parqueadero para encontrarme con Alice y Jasper, tratando de tranquilizar a Edward y al mismo tiempo, convenciéndolo de que no entrara de nuevo a buscarme. Jasper soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones al verme, soltó a Edward y el dio un paso atrás, aparentemente confundido, luego se volteó para verme, esta vez tenía una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro aunque tenía el ceño levemente fruncido – _Me pregunto por qué será_-

Edward me abrazó, Alice sonreía abiertamente y me dio una mirada diciéndome que le tenía que contar luego. Por suerte, Edward no parecía enfadado ni nada por el estilo, solo me preguntó lo que Jake me había dicho, me sorprendió más ver que no reaccionó tan mal como yo lo esperaba, más bien, tomó todo con calma y paciencia.

El camino a casa estuvo calmado e invadido por un extraño silencio, no sabía cómo interpretar eso, porque no era del todo bueno como los que solíamos tener cuando estábamos bien el uno con el otro, pero tampoco era muy intenso ni molesto… Una situación bastante contradictoria acompañada por un silencio neutro entre los dos y yo no me atrevía a preguntarle a Edward lo que pasaba… Tal vez no era el momento o quizás eran solo suposiciones mías.

Llegamos a casa, cuando entramos a la sala principal nos encontramos con René y Charlie sentados en sillones individuales, lanzándonos una mirada acusatoria. Charlie se levantó de su puesto en forma intimidante, nos indicó a mí y a Alice que nos sentáramos en un sillón doble mientras Edward y Jasper permanecían de pie frente a él… Este parecía ser un posible interrogatorio intenso por parte de mis padres – _Qué emoción- _Gritaba mi subconsciente en tono sarcástico, a la vez que mi cuerpo temblaba cual hoja de papel.

- Quiero escuchar que sucedió ayer en la noche- Dijo Charlie en tono autoritario y serio

Edward y Jasper se tensaron, tragaron saliva ruidosamente. Alice se puso de pie y yo igual, ambas nos pusimos a cada lado de los chicos, yo tomé la mano de Edward y Alice la de Jasper, tratando de tranquilizarlos.

- Yo te puedo explicar todo, Charlie- Dijo Alice con voz dulce

- No, yo quiero que Edward y Jasper acepten la responsabilidad por lo que sea que hayan hecho y den la cara como los hombres que pretenden ser- Charlie esta vez sonó más enfadado, su tono no daba lugar a dudas ni réplicas.

Edward tomó aire, dio un paso y tomó mi mano. Charlie lo miraba detenidamente, esperando para reaccionar, por mi parte, me sentía muerta del miedo porque jamás me había encontrado en una situación así, lo peor era que no sabía cómo terminaría y me asustaba el solo hecho de pensarlo.

René parecía estar más calmada, su mirada era seria pero no tanta como la de Charlie. Edward fue quien les explicó lo que había pasado en la noche, en el club y el porqué de nuestras reacciones. Mi padre solo cambiaba la expresión de su rostro para poner otras peores, más furiosas o más intensas dependiendo de lo que Edward les decía. Me asombré al saber que Emmet los había golpeado de tal forma por la estúpida trampa de Tanya y María, pero Charlie pareció más calmado y complacido por eso.

Al final, nos pudimos sentar de nuevo todos juntos, esperando por los comentarios de Charlie y de René. No fue mucha la intriga que pasamos porque mi mamá habló después de unos cuantos minutos, mientras mi papá parecía seguir procesando la información.

- Supongo que Emmet ya fue bastante duro con ustedes y les dijo todo lo que les teníamos que decir… Sinceramente, no creo que sea necesaria otra retahíla por nuestra parte- Dijo mi madre en forma calmada.

Mi padre se levantó de su puesto, exasperado y miró a mi madre como si hubiera dicho algún tipo de barbaridad - ¿Cómo que no es necesario?- Preguntó sarcástico – Estos jóvenes han cometido el error de dejarse engatusar como ingenuos y ¿no tienes nada que decirles?-

- Ya todo está dicho- Dijo Alice, sonrió tímidamente

- Y ya se solucionó, entonces no veo el motivo de esta discusión- Esta vez fui yo la que habló con bastante seriedad, mirando a mi padre fijamente, cosa que sucedía rara vez cuando estábamos en alguna situación parecida.

Charlie suspiró en forma de rendición y Jasper aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar por primera vez – No se volverá a repetir, rey Swan… Lo prometo- Dijo seguro. Charlie fijó su mirada en él y luego en Edward, quien asintió.

- Por su bien… Espero que así sea- Dijo mi padre frotándose la frente – Si me entero de que esta situación se presentó nuevamente, no me importa la excusa, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvan a ver a mis hijas-

Alice sonrió tiernamente al escuchar como Charlie la creía su hija, se levantó de su puesto y lo estrechó entre sus pequeños brazos. Él sonrió complacido y un poco más calmado. Si yo hubiera sabido que iba a reaccionar así y se tranquilizaría con el abrazo de Alice, hace rato le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera.

De todas formas, el momento fue muy emotivo, todos mirábamos la escena con alegría, hasta René dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad. Todo terminó mejor de lo que esperé, nos despedimos con la excusa de que estábamos bastante cansados con todo lo que habíamos hecho el día de hoy y nos despedimos. Antes de que yo me fuera para mi habitación, Charlie me llamó para que habláramos a solas – _Oh genial, pensé que esto ya había terminado_- Se burlaba mi consciencia. Me acerqué a Charlie y ambos volvimos a sentarnos en los sillones, para hablar "tranquilamente", o al menos, eso esperaba.

- Edward mencionó a un tal Jacob, de eso te quiero hablar- Dijo mi padre sin rodeos. Charlie era tan directo como yo y lo agradecía en el alma.

- Si ¿Qué pasa con él?- Pregunté sin saber a qué se refería

- No me inspira confianza después de lo que mencionó Edward- Yo bufé. Con él, ya eran tres personas las que creían que Jake tenía malas intenciones conmigo. - ¿Cómo lo conociste?- Preguntó de repente, dejándome muda, no sabía cómo responderle sin mentirle.

- Lo conocí en Filadelfia y nos hicimos amigos- Respondí con simplicidad – _Perfecto, no era del todo mentira, era la verdad incompleta… Que buena respuesta- _Me alentaba mi subconsciente.

- No creo que tenga buenas intenciones- Dijo pensativo – Lo mejor va a ser que te alejes de él-

- Pero es mi amigo y almorzaré con él el otro sábado- Él me miró como si estuviera loca, yo solo me apresuré a explicarle – Ya me dijo que él quiere algo serio conmigo, pero yo le dije que eso no era posible porque yo quería a Edward y quedamos como amigos… Yo solo quiero confirmar las intenciones que tiene conmigo y el sábado le preguntaré sin rodeos o por lo menos, haré que me diga algo- Respondí seria

- SI quieres un consejo… Pienso que lo mejor es que no te arriesgues y tampoco arriesgues tu matrimonio… Pero si tú crees que lo mejor es enfrentarlo, pues, te deseo suerte y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Sonrió

- Gracias papá- Me levanté de mi puesto y lo abracé

Nos despedimos y yo me fui hasta mi habitación, Alice me esperaba sonriendo, supongo que quería saber todos los detalles que prometí contarle, no me quedó de otra que decirle todo lo que quería saber. Después de dos horas hablando, ella se despidió y se fue hasta su habitación, no sin antes advertirme que no le gustaba para nada la idea de salir a almorzar con Jake porque ella estaba casi segura de que me arrepentiría después. Intenté pasarlo por alto, pero como siempre, sus palabras hicieron eco y no las pude olvidar, solo hasta el momento que caí en un profundo y perfecto sueño, después de leer otro capítulo de mi amado libro "Romeo y Julieta".

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con todas ustedes por la tardanza... Verán, entre a la universidad a penas ayer y ya estoy hasta el tope con trabajo, por eso no me quedó tiempo de terminarlo para posteriormente actualizar el fic.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, me emocioné bastante escribiendo este capítulo porque habían varios momentos en los que parecía que Edward y Bella iban a estar peleados por largo tiempo, pero no fui capaz de hacer que estuvieran enojados por eso los arreglaba rápidamente. Creo que les di avances del siguiente capítulo, en la parte que Bella piensa que se arrepentirá de su cita con Jake y Alice se lo confirma, solo les puedo adelantar eso, por ahora.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no sé si pueda actualizar el siguiente lunes y en caso de que no sea así, actualizaré el martes a más tardar. Les quiero agradecer a todas por seguir mi historia, por sus reviews y comentarios que me motivan cada dia a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas Gracias !

Nos leemos la siguiente semana


	19. Mentiroso al Descubierto

**Capítulo 19: Mentiroso al descubierto**

POV Bella

Desperté sintiendo una sonrisa en mis labios, tenía la esperanza de que hoy fuera un gran día, que no tendría complicaciones emocionales y además, compartiría tiempo con Edward. En mi mente, todo parecía tan perfecto que me desalentaba un poco la posibilidad de que estuviera soñando demasiado, siempre hay algo que no resulta como normalmente lo esperamos y nada es perfecto –_Solo pensemos que será un buen día_- Decía mi subconsciente, alentándome a que mantuviera la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Hice a un lado mis cobijas y me levanté de la cama, rápidamente me dirigí hasta mi baño y tomé una larga ducha con agua caliente, mientras trataba de alejar mi mente de los asuntos que tenían que ver con Jake: No quería arruinar este día pensando en que todo lo que Alice, mi padre y Edward me decían, fuera cierto, tenía que admitir que ahora estaba mucho más convencida de lo que me decían ellos a lo que yo misma quería creer de Jacob.

Tal vez por esa razón tardé demasiado tiempo en la ducha, tenía claro que no quería seguir pensando en eso, sin embargo, mi mente me lo recordaba a cada momento como si fuera su forma de hacerme pasar por algún tipo de castigo. El caso fue que sentí la necesidad de saber la verdad sobre Jake, algo en mí insistía en ir a hablar con él y aclarar todo para saber cómo llevar las cosas de ahora en adelante… Tal vez no podré esperar hasta el sábado para averiguarlo, pero tampoco lo descubriría hoy exactamente, solo sabía que en el transcurso de la semana llegaría hasta el fondo de esto.

Me vestí de forma casual, con un jean color azul claro, mi blusa púrpura favorita y unas zapatillas del mismo color que mi blusa. Fui de nuevo a mi baño para arreglarme el cabello y maquillarme con tonos suaves y acordes a la ropa que usaba… Cuando sentí que estaba lista, sonreí ante el espejo viendo que me gustaba lo que hoy reflejaba y bajé para encontrarme con mí adorada familia.

Lo que me encontré en el comedor no era exactamente lo que me esperaba, mi madre y mi padre sonreían y conversaban gratamente con Jasper, Edward y Alice también sonreían, el único que parecía distante de la conversación y de lo ocurría en su entorno era Emmet, quien mantenía su vista en el plato de comida frente a él, jugando sin ganas con su tenedor, con una mueca pensativa en su rostro.

- Buenos días- Sonreí y todos voltearon a verme con una sonrisa, respondiendo mi saludo. Emmet solo fingió una sonrisa y volvió a su aspecto anterior.

Tomé asiento al lado de Edward, él me sonrió y besó mi mejilla. Kaure puso mi desayuno ante mí, le sonreí y me limité a comer mientras todos seguían con su animada conversación. Miraba a Emmet de reojo, como si pudiera saber lo que pasaba por su mente con solo mirarlo, desafortunadamente, eso no me era posible y me entristecía mucho verlo así, él se había convertido en parte de mi familia, mi hermano mayor, siempre era el alma de la fiesta con sus bromas, comentarios sarcásticos y risas... Ahora no quedaba un solo rastro de aquel Emmet juguetón que había conocido y que tanto quería.

- ¿Bella?- Edward me miraba con preocupación. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar mis pensamientos y todos en la mesa me veían extrañados.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté confundida

- Estábamos hablando de organizar una salida familiar todos juntos, ya sabes, tú, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, René, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle y yo… ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó Alice muy emocionada, ignorando el hecho de que yo parecía en las nubes y por eso no escuché parte de la conversación.

- Me parece excelente- Respondí animada

- Van a tener que ir sin mí- Dijo Emmet, levantado su rostro por primera vez desde que llegué. Todos lo miramos frunciendo el ceño, él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – Tengo algo importante que hacer hoy, será la próxima vez… Lo prometo- Dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa y se levantó de su puesto.

- No has terminado tu desayuno- Señaló René viendo el plato de Emmet casi intacto

- No tengo apetito esta mañana. Gracias por todo y si me disculpan, ya me tengo que ir- Se retiró sin decir una sola palabra más.

Todos quedamos confundidos con la actitud de Emmet, algo raro le sucedía para que él estuviera así. Alice y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido, mientras intentábamos pensar en lo que le podía estar sucediendo a Emmet para que actuara de esa forma.

…

Terminado el desayuno, todos fuimos a prepararnos para la salida familiar que tendríamos en poco tiempo, al parecer, nos íbamos de cacería por el bosque de Forks, Edward, jasper y Alice parecían especialmente emocionados por esto y bueno, yo no podía mentir, también estaba emocionada por mi primera cacería en las montañas de Forks, aunque era una lástima que Emmet no nos acompañara en esta ocasión.

La cacería estuvo bastante entretenida, Alice corría de un lado para otro intentando ser sigilosa y lo lograba con sus finos, delicados y veloces pasos de bailarina, Jasper la seguía muy de cerca sin dejar de observar su objetivo: un ciervo que tenía en la mira, prácticamente desde que nos internamos en el bosque.

Edward por su parte, acechaba al puma que estaba detrás del ciervo que querían cazar Alice y Jasper. Yo solo los miraba entretenida, siguiendo a Edward y "ayudándole" para que pudiera llevarse a casa la cabeza del puma. Debo decir que parecía un niño chiquito buscando algún juguete con demasiada concentración, se veía tan adorable que me provocaba comérmelo a besos. Charlie, René y Carlisle se fueron a cazar al otro lado del bosque, razón por la cual, no sé exactamente como les fue o que animales cazaron.

Al final del día, todos logramos nuestros objetivos: Alice y Jasper cazaron al ciervo y Edward y yo cazamos al puma, mis padres y mis suegros llegaron minutos después de nosotros, no habían cazado nada pero por sus comentarios y risas, se notaba que la habían pasado muy bien, además de que ninguno de nosotros se arrepentía de la salida – nada común- que habíamos tenido.

Todos llegamos a casa bastante cansados y lo primero que hicimos fue ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y tomar una larga ducha, para esa hora ya eran las 7:30 de la tarde. Por mi parte, solo esperaba cenar, hablar un rato con Edward sobre el día que tuvimos, por último ir a la cama, no sin antes leer un capítulo de mi novela.

Hasta ahora, mi día iba tan perfecto como lo pensé desde que me desperté en la mañana, no tuve ninguna complicación, ni pelea con Edward, todo el día estuvo repleto de risas y conversaciones animadas… Claro, lo único que me ponía mal era pensar en el estado de ánimo de Emmet, pero confiaba en que eso lo resolvería más tarde y él volvería a ser la persona que era antes.

Después de la cena, todos fuimos a la sala y seguimos hablando de lo que fue el día, recordando los momentos más divertidos, como cuando Alice se acercó tanto al puma, que Jasper pensó que la iba a morder y salió corriendo en su rescate, o cuando yo me tropecé con una rama y caí en un hoyo, Edward se asustó y pensó que me había esquinzado un tobillo, estaba tan paranoico que estuvo a punto de cancelar la cacería solo porque yo me había caído. Según lo que escuché, nosotros no fuimos los únicos que pasamos momentos graciosos, Charlie nos contaba con lujo de detalles, como a René y Esme casi les da un infarto cuando Charlie y Carlisle se escondieron entre los árboles, haciéndoles pensar que estaban perdidos.

- Fue muy gracioso ver la cara de esas dos mujeres- Dijo Charlie entre risas

- No fue nada gracioso, fue angustiante- Bufó mi madre cruzada de brazos. Todos seguimos riendo por la expresión de mi madre, ella se levantó de su puesto con un gesto cansado y serio – Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir-

- Pienso lo mismo- Dijo Jasper secándose las lágrimas que habían salido después de tanto reír. - ¿Vamos?- Le tendió la mano a Alice y ella sonrió, ambos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Edward y yo también nos despedimos, él se ofreció a llevarme hasta mi habitación y yo acepté muy feliz, este día solo mejoraba de tanto en tanto. Llegamos a mi habitación en más tiempo del que pensé que tardaríamos, mientras subíamos las escaleras Edward me besaba y yo a él, por lo que eso nos demoró un tiempo.

- ¿Puedo quedarme hasta que te duermas?- Me preguntó apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta, tenía un puchero adorable en su rostro, eso solo aumentaban las ganas que tenía de que se quedara conmigo toda la noche.

Le sonreí – Eso sería excelente, deja me pongo mi pijama- Fui al baño a cambiarme. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi que Edward sonreía mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Con una agilidad impresionante – muy rara en mí- me cambié de ropa y me puse mi pijama color azul oscuro, constaba de un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes. Salí del baño y caminé hasta mi cama donde Edward ya estaba acostado, abrió los ojos y una espectacular sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro, en el momento en que me vio. Él se sentó en la cama sin dejar su contacto visual conmigo, yo me sonrojé, bajé la cabeza sintiéndome apenada y dejé que parte de mi cabello tapara mi cara.

- Ven aquí- Dijo con voz dulce

Yo sonreí, levanté mi vista de nuevo y me senté en la cama, al lado de él. Aún seguía sonrojada, solo que ahora ya no sentía que mi cara iba a explotar en cualquier momento, sentía solo una cálida sensación en mi rostro mientras mi corazón latía mil veces por segundo. Manteníamos el contacto visual sin decir nada, de pronto, él frunció el ceño pareciendo confundido y luego me sonrió como lo estaba haciendo antes

- ¿Cómo es que te ves tan hermosa con todo lo que te pones?... No solo hermosa, perfectamente hermosa-

Me sonrojé violentamente al escuchar esa frase, estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco de solo sentir a Edward tan romántico… Bueno, él es así generalmente, solo que nunca me acostumbraría a escuchar ese tipo de frases o preguntas, aunque me las dijera a diario. Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decirle, le sonreí con timidez y él seguía esperando una respuesta de mi parte _- ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle?- _Me pregunté mentalmente. Yo no me creía tan hermosa como él decía, no entiendo cómo cree tales palabras.

- No soy "perfectamente hermosa", solo una chica común- Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Pero gracias- Le sonreí

- Nunca serás una chica común, para mí eres perfectamente hermosa y no me tienes que dar las gracias porque te estoy diciendo la verdad-

Me sonrojé de nuevo, instintivamente mordí mi labio inferior con mucha fuerza – _Dios, este hombre es perfecto_- Gritaba mi subconsciente. No dije nada más después de eso, me sentía incapaz de hacerlo y solo me recosté en la cama, pasé mi vista primero por sus labios y luego me fijé en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. Él se acercó a mí y me besó

- Te queda bien el azul- Susurró cerca de mis labios – Y me encanta verte sonrojada-

Esos comentarios solo hicieron que me sonrojara más – si eso era posible- además de que mi corazón latía a un velocidad impresionante - _¿Me estaba enamorando de mi esposo?_- Esa pregunta llegó a mi mente sin ningún aviso, solo lo pensé y no era una idea tan descabellada. Edward era tan especial, atento, romántico, inteligente, caballeroso, tierno, cautivante… Bueno si empezaba a numerar todas las cualidades que tiene, probablemente nunca acabaría. Solo lo dejé en que es un hombre perfecto – _demasiado perfecto para ti- _Dijo la estúpida voz de mi subconsciente, pero por más que odiara esa afirmación, era cierta - _¿Cómo Edward pudo fijarse en alguien como yo? _- No me consideraba la mujer más hermosa del pueblo, más bien, era un chica común, tampoco era la más lista - _¿Qué habría visto en mí?_- me pregunté mentalmente…

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado para darme cuenta de que él me estaba mirando con especial atención, como si tratara de descifrar mis lo que pasaba por mi mente.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó en tono cuidadoso

- No- Respondí simplemente y me encogí de hombros - ¿Por qué?-

- Parecía que estabas pensando en algo muy importante, luego hiciste una mueca de tristeza ¿Puedo saber por qué?-

- No es nada… Solo que si sigues con tus comentarios aduladores no podré dormir nunca. En este momento, mi corazón está latiendo mil veces por segundo- Le sonreí

- Entonces me privaré de decirte la verdad… Solo por esta noche- Sonrió – Duerme, yo velaré tu sueño y me iré cuando esté completamente seguro de que estás en un profundo sueño-

Sonreí como una completa idiota al escucharlo, él me estrechó entre sus brazos y empezó a tararear algo que sonaba como una nana para ayudarme a dormir. Más pronto de lo que esperé, mis parpados comenzaban a pensarme y sentía mi cuerpo inmóvil, tampoco era que quisiera moverme, Edward acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura… Me dormí sin si quiera darme cuenta de la hora.

… A la mañana siguiente desperté sonriendo, tanteé la cama para asegurarme de que Edward estuviera conmigo, me desilusioné al notar que no era así y me obligué a abrir los ojos, encontrándome con una nota en la almohada, donde él había apoyado la cabeza, la noche anterior. Noté su perfecta caligrafía y solo pude sonreír con más ganas, leí con mucho entusiasmo

_"Quise quedarme contigo, sin embargo, no sabía cómo reaccionarías ante eso y por eso tomé la decisión de ir a mi habitación. No quiero incomodarte llevando nuestra relación a toda velocidad, quiero que disfrutemos los pequeños momentos en los que estamos juntos, como el que pasamos anoche. Te quiero más de lo que mis palabras puedan expresar._

_Edward"_

Quedé totalmente estupefacta al leer la nota, Edward estaba pensando en mí y en el cambio que esto podría significar, dormir juntos como la pareja de recién casados que éramos… Eso era dar un paso muy grande, sabiendo que entre nosotros solo estábamos teniendo citas – _Por Dios, ni siquiera somos novios_- Me gritaba mi conciencia. Lo que no quería pensar por el momento, es que yo deseaba pasar mis noches con él, así como cuando volvimos a Forks después de la luna de miel, que tuve las mejores dos noches de mi vida, solo porque en la mañana me despertaba abrazada a él – _Fui una estúpida al no aceptar su propuesta de noviazgo_- pensé.

Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté de mi cama, muy a mi pesar, hoy tenía que ir al trabajo, lo único bueno de eso es que podría distraerme: Hoy no pensaría en Edward (en la loca relación que estamos teniendo), ni mucho menos en Jacob, sería solo yo y mi trabajo. Me bañé rápidamente y me puse un conjunto acorde a mi trabajo, aunque no me gustara mucho ir vestida tan formal a la oficina, tenía que hacerlo.

Bajé a desayunar, todos me saludaron con una sonrisa, me senté al lado de Edward como ya era habitual. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y no escuchaba nada de la conversación que mantenían todos a mi alrededor, miré a Emmet, procurando que él estuviera menos pensativo esta mañana, pero parecía igual de ausente que yo. Solté un silencioso suspiro y terminé de desayunar

- Hija, ¿Te pasa algo malo?- Me preguntó René en tono preocupado

- Todo está bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Sonreí

- Pareces ausente y no has dicho ni una palabra en todo el desayuno- Esta vez, fue Alice quien habló

- Estoy bien, solo que siento mi cuerpo cansado y me duele la cabeza… Probablemente me dará gripe- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros, sin darle ninguna importancia

Todos aceptaron mi perfecta mentira, excepto Edward y Alice que me miraban seriamente sabiendo que había mentido, pero no dijeron nada y no se volvió a mencionar el tema mientras terminábamos de desayunar.

Me levanté de mi puesto y dejé la servilleta sobre la mesa – Tengo que irme ya, se me hizo algo tarde- Dije apurada, bueno, era verdad.

- ¿Te llevo?- Preguntó Edward amablemente

Asentí con una sonrisa – Si, gracias-

Él se levantó de su puesto y ambos nos despedimos de la familia, fuimos hasta el garaje a buscar el volvo. Una vez adentro, el silencio incómodo que tanto odiaba, se hizo presente en el ambiente, solo rogaba que alguno de los dos lo termináramos o que llegáramos rápido a la empresa. Me detuve a pensar - _¿Por qué hay un silencio incómodo entre nosotros? Todo está bien en nuestra relación ¿O no?_-

-Ahora dime que te pasa… Y quiero la verdad- Dijo Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, por su tono, noté que estaba bastante serio

Suspiré cediendo ante su petición – La verdad, ni yo sé lo que me pasa… Es decir, la nota que me dejaste me hizo pensar-

Él se tensó por mi comentario, sostuvo el volante con más fuerza - ¿Pensar en qué sentido?-

- Bueno, nuestra relación no es normal, eso ya lo sabemos y quiero que no haya ningún tipo de prisas, simplemente, quiero que todo fluya normalmente… Pero, yo quería… quiero- Comencé a titubear nerviosa y tímida por lo que estaba a punto de confesarle – En verdad quería que te quedaras conmigo anoche… Me asusta pensar que, quizás, sea yo la que está llevando todo demasiado rápido-

Él suspiró – No es nada que deba asustarte, digo, somos una pareja normal que está casada solo porque sus padres los comprometieron y después de su matrimonio, decidieron intentar tener una relación- Dijo serio

No pude evitar reírme, su tono hacía pensar que era algo fácil de entender, pero cuando decía las palabras y las procesaba lentamente, sonaba algo complicado.

Él me sonrió, por un segundo me miró y volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera – No quiero que te preocupes por eso, solo estamos dejando que las cosas sucedan y no importa si vamos rápido o despacio, lo importante es que tú y yo nos sintamos bien con todo lo que pasa-

Llegamos a la empresa y no pudimos seguir hablando, Edward estacionó el volvo y se bajó del mismo antes que yo, para abrirme la puerta, como todo el caballero que es. Le sonreí y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias, realmente me hiciste sentir mejor- Le susurré cerca de su oído.

Él sonrió y me besó – Para eso estoy, para ayudarte y protegerte de todo- Dejó un beso en mi frente y se apartó de mí.

Volvió al auto para ir a su trabajo, pero antes de que entrara pude escuchar algo como "nos vemos esta noche o antes", no supe con certeza, si lo dijo o no… Pero el simple hecho de que nos fuéramos a ver antes de esta noche, me ponía emocionada y ansiosa, no veía la hora de estar con él una vez más.

Llegué a la empresa, saludé a mis compañeros de trabajo y a mi suegro-jefe, yo estaba bastante feliz, contagiaba a todos con mi buen humor y ese repentino cambio se debía a que Edward siempre sabía que decirme en el momento indicado. Llegué hasta mi oficina e hice lo habitual, revisé unos cuantos estados financieros y otros papeles que necesitaban ajustes. La mañana se me pasó muy rápido, estuve concentrada todo el día en mi trabajo y lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo de solo pensar que vería a Edward en la noche – _o antes_-

Revisé mi celular cerca de las doce del mediodía y vi un mensaje de Edward, según el registro, lo había enviado hace unos minutos.

* Sé que es muy tarde para avisarte, solo quería saber si te gustaría almorzar conmigo - Edward*

Sonreí como una estúpida mirando la pantalla de mi celular – _Probablemente escuché bien "Nos veremos en la noche o antes"_- Respondí rápidamente a su mensaje

* No es muy tarde y me encantaría almorzar contigo ¿Nos podríamos ver a la 1?- Bella*

Seguí con mi trabajo, en un estado de ansiedad sorprendente, solo esperando a que Edward contestara mi mensaje. Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos hasta que me contestó, me tranquilicé pensando que tal vez tenía mucho trabajo y eso era algo común si tenías a Charlie como jefe. Dejé de pensar por el momento y me concentré en leer el mensaje

* Me parece perfecto, te recogeré a esa hora en el estacionamiento y veremos un buen lugar para almorzar… Esperaré con ansias- Edward*

Sonreí y no le respondí nada por el momento, puse mi mente en blanco fijándome solo en mi trabajo, así terminaría en el menor tiempo posible y además no se me haría tan larga la espera. Aunque admito que fue algo difícil porque cada cosa que pensaba, me conducía a pensar en Edward y en el hecho de que nos veríamos en menos de media hora.

…

Salí al estacionamiento de la empresa, donde Edward siempre me recogía, me maquillé sutilmente y peiné mi cabello dejando que cayera en ondas un poco más abajo de mis hombros. A los pocos minutos pude distinguir el volvo y a su hermoso conductor, sonriéndome y no con cualquier sonrisa, me sonreía con su típica sonrisa ladina que lo hacía verse sexi y al mismo tiempo juguetón.

Él se bajó del auto y me saludó con un romántico beso en los labios – Hola- Dijo una vez terminado el beso

- Hola- Contesté con una sonrisa

- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué cada vez que te veo estás más hermosa?- Preguntó guiándome hasta el auto.

Me encogí de hombros tratando de que no se notara el sonrojo en mi rostro - ¿Puedes tú explicarme porque cada vez que nos vemos tienes la necesidad de hacer comentarios como ese?- Dije en tono de broma

Él se sorprendió ante mi pregunta pero sonrió y encendió el auto, se encogió de hombros – Simple… Me gusta verte sonrojada-

- ¿Por qué?- Insistí en saber

- Porque es muy tierno y adorable, pareces una niña pequeña cuando lo haces… Una hermosa y tierna niña pequeña- Aclaró – Pero tú no has respondido mi pregunta-

- Tú siempre me ves hermosa, entonces no tiene caso contestarte… Tampoco sé cómo hacerlo, según yo, me visto y me maquillo como cualquier otra chica lo haría –

Edward soltó una pequeña risita y no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra al respecto, lo que nos quedaba de camino, en lugar de eso, me hacía preguntas sobre temas triviales o sobre mí… Generalmente eran sobre mí y para ser sincera, algunas me abrumaban un poco, pero las respondía de la mejor forma.

Llegamos a un restaurante muy bonito, no era para nada elegante como los que acostumbraba invitarme, en lugar de ello era sencillo pero hermoso: las mesas estaban al aire libre y tenían una vista panorámica perfecta de las montañas de Forks. Nos sentamos en una que estaba en el centro, noté el mantel azul y blanco a cuadros, un pequeño jarrón con flores simples terminabas de adornar la mesa.

Pronto se acercó un mesero y anotó nuestra orden, después Edward y yo seguimos hablando como normalmente lo hacíamos. Noté que alguien nos estaba observando, pero no pude identificar quien era, ni tampoco el lugar donde se encontraba, solo sentía la mirada sutil e intensa de un desconocido. Luego de que lo noté, no pude volver a hablar con Edward como antes, solo respondía sus preguntas con respuestas simples como si o no, igual estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos y en el miedo de que alguien nos estuviera observando, que no pude concentrarme en la conversación que tenía con Edward.

Terminamos de almorzar, lo sentí tensarse y ponerse nervioso, puse mi mano sobre la suya encima de la mesa para que le diera tranquilidad, al parecer estaba a punto de decirme algo; para ese momento ya no me importó que alguien nos estuviera vigilando, de hecho lo olvidé, solo me importó que Edward parecía bastante nervioso, aún para tratarse de él.

- Quería decirte algo esta mañana, pero no me animé- Dijo viéndome a los ojos y sonrió – Bueno, más que decirte quería preguntarte-

Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, traté de calmarme y no mostrarme tan emocionada como realmente lo estaba.

Suspiró y empezó a hablar - Nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos, compartimos todo, juntos y pensamos no agradarnos; así duramos un buen tiempo, hasta que descubrí que me había enamorado perdidamente de ti… Por supuesto, eso no cambió en nada porque yo era demasiado tímido y estaba consternado ante el hecho de que tú me odiaras… Hoy, tengo la certeza de que ya no es así y por eso me atrevo a preguntarte Isabella Swan ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó en tono caballeroso, muy característico en él.

Mi corazón pasó de estar latiendo desenfrenadamente a quedarse quieto súbitamente, después de escuchar la propuesta de Edward. Yo no tenía dudas esta vez, ya había tenido mi tiempo de citas con él y lo quería demasiado como para rechazarlo.

- Claro que quiero ser tu novia Edward- Le sonreí y me acerqué a él para besarlo.

Seguimos en el restaurante un rato más hasta que se terminó mi hora de almuerzo y Edward se ofreció a llevarme de nuevo a la empresa, solo tenía un inconveniente, si me llevaba, lo más posible era que él llegara tarde y se ganaría un sermón de parte de mi padre. Así que le insistí en que yo estaría bien y podía devolverme por mí misma, tuve que hacerlo muchas veces porque él no daba su brazo a torcer… Al final lo aceptó, solo con la condición de que lo dejara acercarme a unas calles de la empresa.

Me quedaban exactamente dos calles para llegar a la empresa y sentí que alguien me seguía, aceleré el paso para llegar antes de que posiblemente me pasara algo malo. Luego me dije a mí misma – _Tal vez son solo ideas mías y la persona que me está "siguiendo" va a la empresa por alguna razón diferente_- Me tranquilicé pensando en esa posibilidad y desvié mi camino solo para confirmar sospechas. Increíblemente, esa persona también desvió su camino hacia la misma dirección que yo lo hacía, ahora si no tenía duda de que me estaba siguiendo – _Estúpida ¿Por qué no dejaste que Edward te trajera?- _Gritaba la inoportuna voz de mi conciencia.

Estaba bastante asustada y no sabía qué hacer, llegué hasta una cafetería y vi un rostro familiar, -_Jake, me salvé_- Pensé para mí misma. A medida que me acercaba, pude ver que él estaba con otra mujer, unos cuantos segundos después, noté que era la zorra de Tanya, la furia interna me invadió y olvidé que alguien me seguía, solo me acerqué un poco más por simple curiosidad.

Ellos estaban con expresiones serias en su rostro, Tanya le gritaba a Jake discretamente –_ Pero ¿Por qué?_- Me pregunté mentalmente. Me acerqué más para poder escuchar mejor lo que decían.

- No entiendo Jacob, si tanto te gusta Bella ¿Por qué no vas y le pides que sea tu novia?- Decía Tanya en tono de reproche

- No es tan sencillo- Se disculpó Jake – Ella está embobada con el estúpido de su esposo y necesito ganarme su confianza primero, además de estar seguro de que no me va a rechazar- Dijo en tono conspirador, para ser sincera eso me asustó un poco

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Jake me había manifestado que no le agradaba Edward pero no pensé que hablara tan mal de él. Dejé mis pensamientos una vez más cuando escuché a Tanya hablar, después de dar un largo suspiro.

- ¿Otro de tus planes Jacob? No estoy para jueguitos, sabes que quiero a Edward y no me importa lo que pase entre esa tal Bella y tú-

_-¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? ¿Qué quería decir Tanya con eso?- _Además de las preguntas que surgían en mi mente, estaba bastante molesta con solo saber que Tanya quería algo más con Edward, por eso lo había besado la muy zorra.

Jacob sonrió malévolamente – Este plan es mejor que el de la discoteca, estoy seguro de que Bella no perdonará a Edward después de que lo encuentre contigo en una situación comprometedora- 

_- ¿Qué? ¿Jacob planeó todo lo que sucedió en la discoteca?- _No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: Jacob, él que creí mi amigo, se había vuelto un completo desconocido en cuestión de segundos. Nunca imaginé que Jacob pudiera hacerme algo como eso, podía verme infeliz solo para que estuviera a su lado, eso era algo ilógico. Mis ojos comenzaron a picarme, haciéndome entender que lloraría muy pronto, pero me resistí una vez escuché la voz de Tanya de nuevo.

- La única forma de que pase eso, es que Edward se embriague como la vez anterior y no creo que sea tan idiota como para dejar que eso pase de nuevo… Sabiendo lo que sucedió-

- ¿Entonces qué se te ocurre que pueda hacer para tener a Bella?- Le preguntó Jacob en tono desesperado

- Simple- Contestó Tanya con una sonrisa – Tienes que besarla, tienes que enamorarla sin que Edward se dé cuenta de lo que pasó –

Jacob asintió – pero tenemos que hacer algo con su molesta amiga, ella lo sabrá todo y no dejará que Edward se aleje de Bella… Al igual que Jasper, el amigo de Edward, no dejará que él cometa una estupidez y la abandone-

- Para eso tenemos a María, solo tenemos que seguir convenciéndola de que el tal Jasper siente algo por ella pero que es muy tímido y no se anima a decirle, además de que su novia lo tiene bajo régimen militar- Tanya sonrió con malicia – Eso los mantendrá ocupados por un tiempo y no creo que se inmiscuyan en nuestro planes con Edward y Bella-

- Me gusta como piensas, me alegro de haberte conocido en el aeropuerto- Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa suficiente.

- Si, no me gusta mucho la idea de engañar a mi mejor amiga… Pero tuvimos suerte en encontrarnos… Aunque no debería tener todo el crédito, tu idea de hacerles creer que éramos hermanastros, fue perfecta- Tanya levantó su taza de café y la chocó con la de Jacob

-Por nuestra felicidad a costa de los demás- Dijo él con una sonrisa graba en su rostro, dejando ver sus pequeños hoyuelos.

Tanya sonrió y le siguió el juego, luego pasó algo que me dejó totalmente impactada, definitivamente eso nunca me lo esperé: Los dos se acercaron y se besaron. La imagen me dejó en shock y trastabillé haciendo algo de ruido, inmediatamente me oculté tras unos arbustos para que no me vieran y funcionó, ambos siguieron con su conversación comentando la forma en la que se conocieron. Ya estaba cansada de escucharlos hablar y me asqueaba el hecho de que estuvieran tan concentrados en hacer que ese plan funcionara, ya no iba a funcionar después de que conocí las verdaderas intenciones de esos dos: De Tanya me lo esperaba, ella nunca me causó buena impresión… Pero Jacob, definitivamente me había sorprendido, Alice tuvo razón todo el tiempo, Edward me lo dijo y mi padre también, no quise escuchar a ninguno y ahora estaba, aquí oculta descubriendo al mentiroso que resultó ser mi "amigo".

Salí de mi escondite tratando de parecer normal y que no me descubrieran, logré hacerlo con demasiada cautela y volví a la empresa. Continuaba sin importarme que alguien me siguiera, a estas alturas estaba bastante molesta por ser tan idiota y confiar en Jacob de la manera en la que lo hice, después de que varias personas me advirtieron que él no era alguien de fiar.

* * *

**Bueno, se suponía que este capitulo sería más largo pero la semana pasada casi no tuve tiempo de escribir y como les dije a algunas, actualicé hasta ahora porque lo estaba terminando. **

**Me parece que este capítulo tuvo de todo: risas, suspenso, romance y drama. Estoy muy feliz con lo que resultó aunque, como les mencioné antes, esperaba hacerlo un poco más largo. **

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, quiero agradecer una vez más por seguir mi fic... gracias por los 90 favoritos, 80 follows y 62 reviews... Eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. **

**NOS LEEMOS EL OTRO LUNES, UN BESO Y FELIZ INICIO DE SEMANA. **


	20. Peligro de Persecución

**Capítulo 20: Peligro de Persecución**

POV Bella

Después de escuchar la conversación entre Tanya y Jacob estaba bastante asustada y decepcionada, pero más que nada me sentía molesta por ser tan estúpida de creer en una persona que no valía la pena; Edward, Alice y mi padre, me advirtieron que algo así pasaría en algún momento y yo simplemente los ignoré, creyendo todas las mentiras de Jacob.

Tuve suerte al adelantar mi trabajo de hoy porque sinceramente mi cabeza estaba en todos lados, menos donde debía estar. Fue como si todo lo que pasó después de que conocí a Jacob, volviera a mi mente y me torturara: Cada palabra o cada sonrisa que intercambiamos me dolía profundamente y ¿cómo no? Si lo consideraba mi amigo y por tanto le tenía cierto aprecio… Me dolió en el alma enterarme de forma tan inmediata, la clase de persona que resultó ser.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde mi teléfono vibró, indicándome que alguien me había enviado un mensaje. –_Tal vez, esto logre distraerme_- Pensé, creyendo en la posibilidad de que fuera Alice o Edward, incluso Jasper o Emmet y con ese pensamiento leí el mensaje, notando que, para mi sorpresa, era un número desconocido.

*Bella, de verdad me gustaría que habláramos para concretar nuestra salida del sábado… Háblame si tienes tiempo libre – Jake*

No pude contener la ira que sentí y puse mi celular con fuerza sobre el escritorio, apoyé mis codos sobre el escritorio y empecé a masajearme la cabeza con el fin de calmarme – _¿En serio era tan descarado como para pedirme eso?_- Jacob era un mentiroso, hipócrita, envidioso, que solo le importaba su felicidad a costa de los demás. Él debería estar pensando que nuestra relación amistosa, seguía como antes – _Que ni lo sueñe_- Pensé con una sonrisa de maldad. Él estaba jugando con la relación que existía entre Edward y yo, yo también podía jugar y al final le dejaría bien claro lo que pasaría con él, no volverá a verme ni a mí ni a Edward nunca jamás y eso era poco para todo lo que maquinaba mi mente a una velocidad impresionante, de la que yo misma me asombraba.

- _No puedo ser tan vengativa_- Esa frase vino a mi mente luego de unos minutos, como en las caricaturas, el ángel de mi lado derecho estaba haciendo acto de presencia, diciéndome que no era bueno planear una venganza contra Jacob. Por otro lado, apareció mi diablito del lado izquierdo, diciéndome que ese mentiroso tenía que pagar por lo que estaba haciendo y por lo que intentaba hacer. Me sentí tan confundida, no sabía a cuál de los dos prestarle atención, en ese momento mi teléfono vibró, tal vez fue masoquismo, pero vi la pantalla esperando que no fuera de Jacob, afortunadamente, no sucedió así… Era Edward.

* Gracias por el maravilloso almuerzo… Te quiero demasiado novia mía, nos vemos en la noche- Edward *

Eso me conmovió demasiado y me puso feliz de nuevo, solo Edward podía cambiar mi estado de ánimo en un segundo y con las palabras indicadas. Sonreí como una estúpida mientras veía la pantalla y me decidí a contestarle.

*No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo también lo pasé genial con mi adorado novio… Hasta la noche – Bella*

Dejé mi celular a un lado, sintiendo la gran sonrisa en mi rostro; seguí trabajando, esta vez, más animada y concentrada… O bueno, solo pude hacerlo durante dos horas porque mi celular vibró, lo tomé emocionada pensando que sería otro mensaje de Edward, desgraciadamente, yo no tenía tanta suerte y se trataba de mi amigo mentiroso.

*Parece que estás ocupada ¿Me puedes avisar cuando estés en tu casa y te llamo? - Jake*

_- Idiota, ¿no te das cuenta que te estoy ignorando?- _Dije para mí misma en tono normal mirando la pantalla de mi celular, al mismo tiempo que fingía que Jacob estaba sentado en frente, escuchando mis palabras. Era un miserable, pero no quería lidiar con eso ahora, mi mente aun batallaba entre si ejecutar mi plan de venganza o dejarlo pasar y mejor hablar con él para dejarle todo claro.

Apagué mi celular y lo puse en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, por el momento no me interesaba saber nada más y no me expondría a leer otro mensaje de Jacob, por lo menos hasta que tuviera la mente más despejada. Cerré el cajón con fuerza tratando de liberarme, al menos un poco, de todo lo que estaba sintiendo; El impacto del cajón cerrándose y más la fuerza que había puesto para hacerlo, no pasó desapercibido por las personas que estaban en la empresa: Varios compañeros y compañeras de trabajo llegaron a mi oficina a preguntarme que había sucedido y solo les expliqué que había cerrado el cajón de mi escritorio con mucha fuerza, cuando alguno de ellos planeaba preguntar la razón, yo evadía el tema o les decía que estaba estresada con tanto trabajo.

Fueron como cinco personas las que vinieron a preguntarme, no esperaba que nadie más viniera, además que no estaba de humor para recibirla… Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, alguien tocó la puerta

- Estoy bastante ocupada y no quiero ver a nadie en este momento- Dije en tono serio y profesional, lo suficientemente alto para que la persona detrás de la puerta escuchara.

- ¿Ni si quiera puedes atenderme a mí?- Carlisle entró con una sonrisa muy característica en él

Me levanté de mi puesto y arreglé mi chaqueta, luego quité unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello, sentía mucha vergüenza de haberle hablado así, él era mi jefe y mi suegro, no podía, además de eso, él se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy correcta y amable, prácticamente era mi segundo padre y no le podía hablar de esa forma bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Oh, discúlpame Carlisle, no sabía que eras tú… Yo... Bueno, han venido bastantes personas a preguntarme lo que sucedió y…- Me disculpaba nerviosamente hasta que él me interrumpió

- ¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa relajada, haciéndose el desentendido

Sonreí y lo invité para que se sentara – No sé cómo hacen tú y Edward para subirme los ánimos de forma tan rápida- Negué lentamente y también me senté

- Es parte del encanto Cullen- Sonrió

- Ya lo creo-

- Bueno, yo venía a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien después del gran impacto que escuché… Supuse que estarías estresada con el trabajo, pero ahora que te veo mejor, no creo que esa sea la causa- Dijo Pensativo, manteniendo su sonrisa amable

- Es algo… complicado- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y acercando unos papeles hacía mí. Nunca tuve mucha confianza con Carlisle, pero él siempre me ayudaba con sus consejos indirectos, siempre suponía lo que me pasaba y acertaba en algunas ocasiones.

- Claro… Entiendo si no me quieres contar… Digo, soy tu suegro y tu jefe- Soltó una risa muy contagiosa, haciendo que yo me riera también. No sé por qué, pero me sentí más en confianza después de notarlo tan relajado.

- A veces pareces un amigo por la forma en que me das consejos- Suspiré – Está bien, te voy a decir, necesito desahogarme con alguien- Dije asfixiada

- Puedes confiar en mí- Apoyó su mano sobre la mía de forma paternal.

Le dije todo a Carlisle, narrándole cada paso que daba desde la luna de miel en Filadelfia, le dije como conocí a Jacob, a Alice y posteriormente a Jasper, lo que pasó después de eso y cómo nos hicimos amigos con tan poco tiempo de conocidos (tanto con Jacob, como con Alice y Jasper). Omití las partes en las que Edward y yo no actuábamos como matrimonio, ya que se supone que estábamos enamorados para ese momento – _Manteniendo la mentira_- pensé mientras él escuchaba mi historia. Dejé para el final mi horrible decepción al conocer al verdadero Jacob, Carlisle no pareció muy sorprendido, me escuchaba atentamente sin decir ni una sola palabra… Yo no me sentía tan bien, obviamente desahogarme con alguien que conocía de toda la vida, me ayudaba mucho, pero recordar todo lo que vi y escuché hacía que quisiera llorar aunque me mantuve firme.

Al terminar mi relato le comenté a Carlisle sobre mi idea de vengarme de Jacob o de inventar alguna especie de plan para que ese mentiroso cayera junto con Tanya y no se volvieran a acercar a mí o a Edward nunca más. Carlisle abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto le mencioné eso.

- ¿Te parece algo muy cruel o extremo?- Pregunté con vergüenza, refiriéndome al plan del que le estaba hablando. Él parecía aterrorizado, como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo diablo, en persona.

Tomó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza, para cuando la volvió a levantar tenía la misma sonrisa amable de antes – Creo que ese plan es cruel y extremo al mismo tiempo. Tú sabes el tipo de persona que soy y supongo que también sabrás o te harás una idea de lo que diré- Dijo con una sonrisa

- Supongo- Dije encogiéndome de hombros, me mordí el labio pensando que tal vez no fue tan buena idea comentarle sobre mi plan de venganza. – Bueno, sé que nunca has visto esta faceta vengativa de mí y créeme que yo también me desconozco porque no sé cómo se me ocurrió pensar en tal venganza… Pero es que, me duele mucho y creo que él debería pagar por ello-

Él asintió dándome la razón – Yo pienso lo mismo que tú, él deberá pagar por lo que hizo y lo que pensaba hacer… Pero tú no eres la encargada de hacer que pague por ello, la vida misma se encargará de hacerle pagar cada lágrima y cada sufrimiento que él provocó… Solo te digo que no es bueno que te tomes la justicia por tus manos porque puedes salir perjudicada-

No estaba muy convencida de aquello que decía Carlisle: Tal vez la vida si se las cobraría por lo que hizo, aun así, yo no podía quedarme cruzada de brazos esperando a que Jacob recibiera su castigo… Por otro lado era cierto que si yo me tomaba la justicia por mis manos, esto podría perjudicarme de alguna forma. Rápida y mentalmente, comencé a analizar los pros y contras de la venganza que estaba a punto de ejecutar… No llegué a una conclusión en general, solo quedé en que lo pensaría con más calma cuando llegara a casa.

- Gracias Carlisle, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí- Le dije con una sonrisa sincera

- No es nada- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Pero para mí era mucho, mucho más de lo que debería hacer un jefe o incluso un suegro, Carlisle siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y actuaba como mi padre lo haría, siempre era un gran apoyo para mí.

- Es mucho, te considero mi segundo padre y uno de mis más grandes apoyos… Porque siempre estás ahí- Le expresé sonriendo

Nos levantamos de nuestros puestos y le di un pequeño abrazo, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por mí, prácticamente, durante toda mi vida, ya que él estuvo pendiente de todo mi crecimiento y fue quien me formó para que trabajara con él.

- Dejaré que sigas trabajando, espero que te sientas mejor- Dijo con una sonrisa, dando media vuelta para dirigirse hasta la puerta

- Mucho mejor, una vez más… gracias- Volví a sentarme en frente de mi escritorio

- Una vez más… No hay de qué- Dijo repitiendo mi gesto facial y se fue sin decir nada más.

Suspiré levemente, sacando la poca frustración e ira que quedaban dentro de mí y me dediqué a mi trabajo de nuevo. Durante ese tiempo no pensé en Jacob… Admito que tuve algunos pensamientos de Edward y recuerdos con él, solo de recordar aquello, sonreí como una estúpida frente a la pantalla de mi laptop; no era necesario ir tan lejos, solo de imaginarme su sonrisa torcida o la forma en la que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos, esa era la experiencia más maravillosa que hubiera podido imaginar.

Divagué pensando en Edward cada veinte o treinta minutos, de los cuales, los pensamientos sobre Edward ocupaban cinco minutos, luego mi parte racional me impedía que siguiera pensando en él y me obligaba a estar concentrada en mi trabajo. Afortunadamente, cuando miré mi reloj me di cuenta de que solo quedaba media hora para poder ir a mi casa y descansar finalmente, ver a Edward, saludar a mis padres, hablar con Alice y escuchar las bromas de Emmet y Jasper… - _Un momento ¿Emmet? _– Algo en mi cerebro hizo clic y recordé que debía hablar con él y preguntarle por qué estaba tan raro estos últimos días, sé que no éramos muy cercanos pero yo lo sentía como mi hermano mayor y podría apoyarlo cuando me necesitara.

…

Faltaban exactamente 15 minutos para mi salida y escuché levemente que mi celular vibraba. La primera vez no le puse atención porque pensé que sería algún mensaje del imbécil de Jacob y decidí simplemente ignorarlo. Pero mi celular continuó vibrando y lo saqué de mi escritorio, estaba a punto de gritar hasta que vi la pantalla y me tranquilicé un poco viendo que era Alice. Contesté animada pensando que tenía algún loco plan para esta noche

- Hola Alice ¿Qué pasa?- Dije con expresa felicidad

- Bella… Bella, te necesito… Ven rápido- Decía en tono alarmado con la voz entrecortada

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunté sintiéndome demasiado preocupada.

- Sí, sí, yo estoy bien… Es Emmet quien me preocupa, estamos en el acantilado y no sé qué le pasa pero se ve bastante mal y me tiene preocupada… Ven rápido- Suplicó entre lágrimas.

- Llego lo más pronto posible- Terminé la llamada.

Tomé mis cosas y fui hasta la salida. -_Mañana le diría a Carlisle lo que pasó_ – pensé mientras caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos de la empresa. Llegué al primer piso y la secretaria metiche estaba trabajando como pocas veces lo hacía, ella era una anciana de unos 50 años, vivía amargada por todo y solo sonreía cuando veía a Carlisle, a los demás los trataba de manera hipócrita solo para conservar su puesto en la empresa; ya ni me acuerdo de su nombre porque hace tiempo no tengo trato con ella directamente. Al verme, ella se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos de forma descomunal, no pudo ocultar su envidia y eso me molestó, aunque lo ignoré porque en este momento mi preocupación era que Emmet estuviera bien.

- ¿Se va señorita Swan?- Me pregunto con un tono claramente hipócrita.

- Si- Respondí seca - ¿Podrías decirle a Carlisle que tuve que salir antes y que mañana le explicaré todo?- Pregunté con el mismo tono hipócrita que ella había usado, mientras revisaba mi bolso para ver que hubiera llevado todo.

- Eso no será necesario- Carlisle apareció de un momento a otro con su característica sonrisa amable, que desapareció al ver mi cara de preocupación.

- Carlisle, debo irme… Es algo muy urgente que mañana te explicaré- Dije cerrando mi bolso

- No te preocupes, espero que todo esté bien… Llévate mi auto para que llegues más rápido- Dijo lanzándome las llaves de su mercedes.

Le agradecí con una sonrisa y me marché. Corrí hacía el estacionamiento y llegué hasta el auto de Carlisle para introducirme rápidamente en él, encendí el motor y conduje a toda velocidad para llegar al acantilado lo más pronto posible, mi mente solo podía imaginar escenarios muy peligrosos en los que Alice lloraba y le pedía a Emmet que no hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir – _Tengo que llegar ya _– Me dije a mí misma y presioné el acelerador a fondo. En unos 15 o 20 minutos llegué al lugar en donde se encontraba mi amiga, solo la pude ver desde lejos, a la vez que corría hasta ella y trataba de ubicar a Emmet.

La imagen con la que me encontré no era muy diferente a la que me había imaginado, pero presenciarla era mucho peor que eso: Alice estaba sentada sobre un tronco, con sus manos cubría su cara y lloraba desconsoladamente; Emmet estaba cerca al acantilado, perdido en sus pensamientos y debatiéndose entre aventarse o no. La combinación de emociones que estaba experimentando, me abrumaban terriblemente, estaba tan desesperada y angustiada de solo pensar que Emmet podría hacer alguna locura que solo trataba de calmarme para poder ayudarlo de la mejor forma… Por otro lado, ver a Alice tan inofensiva, triste, abatida y desprotegida me partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Respiré hondo y di un paso adelante.

- Emmet…- Lo llamé cuidadosamente y me acerqué hasta donde estaba él para intentar calmarlo.

Él, al escuchar mi voz, dio media vuelta y me vio, tenía unas cuantas lagrimas secas en sus mejillas - ¿A qué viniste?- Preguntó a la defensiva

- Quería ver a mi hermano mayor- Dije con un puchero y una sonrisa – Quería cerciorarme de que estuviera bien ¿Es algo malo?- Pregunté en tono inocente

Él soltó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a su gesto pensativo – No es malo… Nada comparado con lo que siento-

Alice se levantó del tronco en donde estaba sentada y se posicionó a mi lado derecho, sonriendo tristemente – Puedes confiar en nosotras- Le aseguró con una tierna sonrisa y yo asentí

Él suspiró – No me gustaría que tú lo supieras Alice, te haría mucho daño y prefiero llevarme este secreto a la tumba- Miró de nuevo el acantilado

- Emmet, intenta calmarte- Le pedí tranquilamente

- De todas formas, si es algo que me afecta… Me gustaría saberlo- Dijo Alice como debatiéndose entre preguntarle o no.

- No quiero verte sufrir- Dijo Emmet con tono de tristeza

- Es por mi padre ¿Verdad?- Dijo Alice pensativa. Por su tono de voz, estaba convencida de que sería esa la razón del comportamiento de Emmet.

Emmet se volteó a verla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Cómo… lo… supiste?- Preguntó titubeante.

- No quería invadir tu privacidad, pero anoche fui a tu habitación para preguntarte porque estabas tan raro y escuché, sin querer, una conversación telefónica y lo mencionaste- Bajó la cabeza

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Te lo diré, pero no quiero verte llorando- La miró a los ojos con ternura, ella asintió tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Yo me sentí un poco incómoda en esta situación, era una conversación entre hermanos y aunque, Emmet y Alice confiaran en mí, yo no podía estar metida en esto como si fuera parte de ello.

- Creo que necesitan tiempo a solas y como Emmet ya está calmado, lo mejor será que me vaya- Dije dando media vuelta

Emmet me tomó ligeramente de mi brazo y me volteó para que lo viera – No te tienes que ir- Me aseguró con una sonrisa triste – También tengo algo que decirte y no quiero que te lo tomes a la ligera- Me advirtió

Asentí con la cabeza, esperando lo peor -_ ¿Qué podría decirme Emmet que fuera lo suficientemente malo como para ponerme mal?_- Me pregunté mentalmente mientras Alice me indicaba que me sentara al lado de ella en el tronco.

Emmet suspiró varias veces antes de empezar a contarnos todo lo que tenía por decir, no entendía exactamente, cómo encajaba yo en todo esto, pero supongo que tenía que esperar a escuchar lo que había pasado.

Emmet habló primero luego de esperar casi por dos o tres minutos – Yo… Empecé a investigar lo que había pasado con nuestro padre en cuanto me dieron trabajo en el otro estado de Filadelfia y nos tuvimos que separar- Dijo refiriéndose a Alice y a él – No obtuve noticias en un buen tiempo, solo me decían que él seguía vivo y que tenía algunos trabajos provisionales para poder subsistir, nada extraño, pero yo sabía que ocultaba algo más, así que seguí investigando- Tomó un respiro y siguió – Mi padre… Ese miserable que ni siquiera se puede hacer llamar así- Dijo con odio – Él maltrató por mucho tiempo a mi madre, la golpeaba en el tórax y en el abdomen, pude conseguir información de que ella tenía serias heridas en esas partes del cuerpo y murió de peritonitis (1) a causa de la gravedad de los golpes- Explicó tratando de no llorar, pero para ese punto Alice ya estaba llorando, tenía las manos cubriendo su boca.

Abracé a Alice tratando de darle apoyo, Emmet esperó unos minutos para que ella se pudiera calmar y de paso, él también, suspiró varias veces y caminaba en círculos, pero ya no se acercaba más al acantilado, lo que me tranquilizaba enormemente. Emmet siguió con la historia cuando notó que las lágrimas de Alice habían disminuido considerablemente.

- Anoche hablé con el agente que está investigando a ese infeliz y me dijo que ahora estaba en Forks trabajando como agente privado para alguien más- Confesó y me miró a mí

Alice no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y se exaltó – Pero, Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño… Nos encontrará y… no quiero verlo de nuevo… No soportaría ver a ese asesino que nos abandonó- Dijo llorando

- Tranquila, yo me encargaré de que no se les acerque. Si es necesario contrataré guardaespaldas para los dos- Dije muy segura. En estos momentos me importaba más la seguridad de Emmet y Alice.

- Yo diría que uno también para ti- Dijo Emmet

- ¿Para mí?- Pregunté confundida _- ¿Qué tenía yo que ver en todo esto?-_

Él asintió -Nuestro padre ahora trabaja para Jacob Black y te está siguiendo, él era la persona que los estaba espiando a ti y a Edward en el restaurante, luego cuando te fuiste a trabajar él te siguió, pero yo estaba cerca y lo ahuyenté sin que se diera cuenta de que era yo, después te guié hasta donde estaba Jacob para que descubrieras de una vez por todas sus mentiras y engaños-

- Yo… yo… no… no puede ser… Por eso sentí que nos observaban en el cine y luego en la pizzería, Jacob y Tanya sabían que estábamos en la pizzería, entonces no fue ninguna coincidencia como lo hizo parecer Jacob- Dije mirando a Alice

- Yo lo sabía, te lo dije Bella… No quisiste creerme, ni a mí, ni a Edward- Dijo en tono de reproche – Pero eso ya no sirve de nada, lo importante es que ahora debemos estar muy pendientes de todo lo que pase y tú tienes que enfrentar a Jacob, debes decirle que sabes lo que planea hacer y que no lo quieres volver a ver nunca más-

- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que eso lo va a detener?- Preguntó Emmet en tono irónico –Alice, Jacob se confabuló con Tanya para engañar a María y separarlos: A Edward de Bella y a ti de Jasper, fuera de eso, contrató a un asesino para que siguiera a Bella. Creo que es mejor tomar medidas extremas- Concluyó en tono serio

- ¿Cómo cuáles?- Pregunté saliendo un poco de mi estado de shock.

- Emmm pues, es claro que tienes que hablar con él pero bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes ir sola y después… Podemos ir a algún lado y desaparecernos por un tiempo- Opinó Emmet

- ¿Y nuestro padre?- Preguntó Alice con los ojos empañados, amenazando con llorar de nuevo

- No lo sé… Aún no quiero ver a ese miserable- Dijo con odio - ¿y tú?- Le preguntó a Alice mirándola a los ojos

- Yo tampoco quiero verlo, aunque… algo me dice… que él volvió con la esperanza de encontrarnos de nuevo- Dijo bajando la cabeza

- ¿Por qué crees eso?- Le preguntó Emmet con los ojos muy abiertos

- No lo sé… Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo en el que no nos vemos y… bueno, no sé si sea una esperanza estúpida o una visión del futuro, solo que algo en mí me dice que es así- Se explicó encogiéndose de hombros

- No es una esperanza estúpida Alice, ustedes crecieron sin sus padres, es normal que quieras que tu padre vuelva- La reconforté

- Aun no quiero verlo- Dijeron Alice y Emmet al mismo tiempo. Emmet suspiró – Eso no importa mucho ahora, lo importante es que debemos hacer algo para salir de aquí y que tú hables con Jacob- Dijo lo último, mirándome.

- Lo haré- Dije decidida, aunque se notaba un poco de preocupación en mi voz, y no era para menos… Jacob resultó ser peor de lo que me había imaginado y ahora ya no estaba pensando en la venganza que tendría contra él, solo pensaba en mi seguridad y en la de todas las personas que me rodeaban.

Emmet se acercó a nosotras y nos rodeó con sus grandes brazos, Alice y yo le devolvimos el abrazo con más tranquilidad de saber lo que pasaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía la tensión por la incertidumbre y la inseguridad que experimentábamos.

Pasamos allí unos minutos más intentando calmarnos. Cuando lo creí prudente, les dije que fuéramos a casa y ellos no decían ni una palabra, solo asintieron con una sonrisa de tristeza y resignación… Ya habría tiempo para resolver todo lo que estábamos enfrentando y confiaba en que todo se solucionaría, que volveríamos a ser la familia que éramos y viviríamos en completa armonía con nuestra rutina diaria.

Faltaban menos de 10 minutos para llegar a casa y mi celular vibró, miré la pantalla sin quitar completamente mi vista del camino y noté que era Edward quién me estaba llamando, contesté con mis manos libres

- Edward- Dije a penas en un murmullo

- Bella ¿Dónde estás? Estoy bastante preocupado- Ya me lo imaginaba pasándose la mano por su cabello y caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Pensé en que debía avisarle antes de venir, pero en ese momento no lo pensé

- Estoy a unos siete minutos de la casa, cuando llegué te diré todo- Lo tranquilicé

Soltó un suspiro – Está bien, solo algo más ¿Sabes algo de Alice o de Emmet? Ninguno ha llegado-

- Están conmigo… Te lo explicaré todo en cuanto llegue-

- De acuerdo-

Puse mi celular de nuevo en su sitio y seguí conduciendo con mi mirada fija en el camino, aunque aún me mantenía desconcentrada pensando en todo lo que me había confesado Emmet, además de pensar en lo que vendría después de todo esto: La reacción de Edward, de Jasper, de mis padres, de Carlisle y Esme … El plan de Emmet era bastante bueno, dejarle claro a Jacob que no quería volver a verlo y además desaparecer por un buen tiempo con los implicados: Jasper no dejaría sola a Alice, Emmet vendría con nosotros y Edward estaría junto a mí en todo momento, pero había algo que Emmet no había tenido en cuenta para que todo saliera perfecto: Quedaba poco tiempo para la coronación, sería aproximadamente en una semana o dos y no me parece que ese tiempo sea suficiente para que Jacob se canse de buscarnos, además quedaban muchos arreglos por hacer con respecto a nuestro reinado y teníamos que ir al parlamento dos días antes y dejar todos los puntos claros.

Pensando en todo eso llegamos hasta la casa, donde Edward y Jasper tenían una expresión impaciente y preocupada en sus rostros. Ellos estaban esperándonos en la entrada, Alice salió del auto primero y Jasper corrió a abrazarla, supongo que notó que Alice había llorado, igual no era muy difícil de notar porque sus ojos seguían hinchados y rojos. Emmet salió después de ella, con la mirada baja. Por último salí yo, Edward se acercó a abrazarme al instante, luego de unos minutos tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó de manera tierna, demostrándome de alguna forma, que estuvo muy preocupado por mí y eso no facilitaba en nada, decirle lo que le tenía que decir.

Todos entramos a la casa sin decir una sola palabra, en cuanto llegamos a la sala principal, nos dimos cuenta que Esme, Carlisle, Charlie y René estaban hablando muy seriamente de un tema en específico, todos tenían un semblante duro y preocupado. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie en el momento que nos vieron cruzar la sala, nos saludamos sin mucho entusiasmo ya que, el ambiente estaba tenso.

- Carlisle nos comentó que hubo un problema- Dijo Esme apoyando su mano sobre la de Carlisle y trató de sonreír de una manera tierna para aligerar el ambiente.

Edward y Jasper se miraron con expresión interrogante, aunque ellos sabían que algo pasaba, no sabían la gravedad del asunto. Alice, Emmet y yo, nos miramos como tratando de decidir quién sería la persona encargada de narrar toda la historia… Por un lado, Alice estaba abrazada a Jasper y tenía los ojos llorosos, en algún momento se iba a desestabilizar y terminaría llorando, otra vez, además que para ella sería muy duro tener que contar la historia. Emmet y yo nos miramos, sabiendo que alguno de los dos tendría que hacerlo, pero entonces me di cuenta que Emmet también estaba bastante tenso y las palabras no fluirían como normalmente lo hacen, a parte del hecho de que casi rompe en llanto cuando nos contó a Alice y a mí lo que pasaba. Yo asentí mirando a Emmet, dándole a entender que yo me encargaría de explicarles a todos lo que sucedió, Emmet soltó un suspiro de alivio y entonces yo procedí a decir todo.

Empecé por la parte en donde le decía a Carlisle que tenía que salir más temprano porque había recibido una llamada alarmante por parte de Alice, él asintió lentamente y entonces seguí narrando la historia desde mi punto de vista, pasando por el momento en el que llegué al acantilado y me encontré con Alice llorando y Emmet amenazando con aventarse por el acantilado, un millón de emociones cruzadas para nada agradables inundaron mi cuerpo… Dejé esa parte de la historia de lado y les relaté lo que Emmet nos había explicado sobre su padre, en ese momento, Alice y Emmet se tensaron, Alice abrazó a Jasper un poco más fuerte y Esme se acercó hacía Emmet y puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle su apoyo, con lo que ella no contó es que Emmet se acercó más y la abrazó, cerrando los ojos muy fuerte para contener las lágrimas. Me detuve un segundo al notar la evidente tensión en el ambiente, mis padres no decían nada, solo estaban analizando la situación para opinar al final; por otro lado, Edward tenía su mano enganchada con la mía, él tampoco decía nada.

Edward se tensó en el momento en el que empecé a relatar la parte que tenía que ver conmigo, que Jacob había contratado al padre de Alice y Emmet para seguirme y que tampoco descansaría hasta verme a su lado; ninguno se sorprendió cuando mencioné que Tanya también hacía parte de todo esto, pero si se sorprendieron al saber que María, Jacob y Tanya no eran hermanastros como lo hicieron creer.

Emmet estaba más calmado para el instante en el que yo terminé de decirlo todo y él aprovechó el momento para decirles a todos su plan de que nos fuéramos por un tiempo mientras las autoridades lograban atrapar a Jacob, a Tanya y por consecuencia al padre de Alice y Emmet.

- ¿Kevin McCarthy? No puedo creer que estén hablando de ese gentil hombre- Dijo Esme tapándose la boca con sus manos y mi madre la secundó, ya que, al parecer ellas habían entablado una especie de amistad con los padres de Alice.

- ¿Gentil?- Preguntó Alice con furia – Si fuera tan "gentil" no nos hubiera dejado abandonados para empezar y tampoco hubiera asesinado a nuestra madre a punta de golpes…. Eso es lo que es, un desgraciado asesino- Alice tenía su cara roja de la ira que recorría su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Jasper la mantenía abrazada y de alguna forma, eso lograba calmarla.

- Creo que nos equivocamos al juzgarlo- Dijo mi madre en tono pensativo, mientras miraba a Esme y ésta última, asentía con preocupación.

- Cambiando de tema un poco, creo que deberíamos analizar la opción de Emmet de alejarlos de Forks por un tiempo- Dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano sobre su quijada.

Charlie tomó la palabra por primera vez desde que llegamos – Creo que es una buena opción, pero tendría que ser después de la coronación-

- ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS LOCO?- Gritó Edward levantándose de su puesto – ELLOS ESTÁN PERSIGUIENDONOS, ALICE Y EMMET NO ESTARÁN SEGUROS EN NINGUN LUGAR PORQUE ESE ASESINO SABE QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ, ADEMÁS BELLA TAMBIÉN ESTÁ CORRIENDO PELIGRO CADA SEGUNDO DEL DÍA- Edward se puso como loco después de decir eso, estaba realmente furioso y prueba de ello era que le había gritado a mi padre, él nunca haría algo así. Terminó suspirando, en un intento fallido por calmarse.

- ¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?- Preguntó Charlie también gritando en tono de sarcasmo – BELLA ES MI HIJA, Y EMMET AL IGUAL QUE ALICE TAMBIÉN SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ… SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE JASPER Y TÚ TAMBIÉN ME PREOCUPAN, ME PREOCUPA SU SEGURIDAD- Terminó gritando

- ¿Y SI ES ASÍ ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTÁS MÁS PREOCUPADO POR ESA ESTÚPIDA CORONACIÓN QUE POR NUESTRO BIENESTAR?- Le gritó Edward totalmente ido por la furia

- ES MI PUEBLO, MI GENTE- Le gritó mi padre acercándose a Edward, con los puños apretados… Esto no podía ser para nada bueno.

- YA BASTA- Grité irritada y luego traté de calmarme para volver el ambiente un poco más tranquilo. Miré a Edward con una mirada suave para que se calmara y tomé su mano, luego miré a mi padre y dije – Si seguimos gritando no vamos a solucionar nada-

- Creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que dice Charlie- Dijo Carlisle en tono conciliador. Edward lo miró desafiante, como si quisiera matar a su propio padre por apoyar una decisión que a él no le agradaba ni un poco. Carlisle respiró profundamente y miró a Edward para después explicarle la razón de su comentario – No podemos dejar de lado al pueblo por cualquiera que sea el motivo, sin contar que alguien del parlamento se puede aprovechar de la situación para adueñarse del trono… Pero… pienso que si hacemos los trámites de forma ágil, ustedes pueden irse en dos o tres semanas… La coronación sería la semana siguiente- Terminó Carlisle en tono calmado y conciliador.

- Además te dará tiempo para prepararte y hablar con Jacob, dejarle claro de una vez por todas que no lo quieres volver a ver- Dijo Jasper procurando que su voz sonara precavida, detallando la reacción que Edward tendría.

- ¿QUÉ?- Edward saltó de su asiento nuevamente y miró a Jasper con furia – BELLA NO SE VOLVERÁ A ACERCAR A ESE MALDITO PERRO- Edward le gritó a Jasper

Esme se acercó a Edward y puso una mano en su hombro para que se calmara, lo volteó lentamente para que la pudiera ver a los ojos. Primero los ojos de Edward hicieron contacto con los míos y luego miró a Esme, quien tenía una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro, ella le dijo – Es algo que Bella tiene que hacer-

Edward lo pensó por unos minutos y suspiró rendido – Está bien, pero de ninguna manera irá sola- Sentenció

- Por supuesto que no- Dijo Emmet – Ella hablará con Jacob a solas pero yo estaré cerca por si me necesita- Dijo bastante seguro y Edward le mandó una mirada de agradecimiento

- Entonces me parece que todo quedó bastante claro, pero será mejor que Bella hable con Jacob hasta el día en el que nos vayamos para que no la vuelva a ver- Concluyó Jasper y todos asintieron

- Solo hay algo que me sigue preocupando- Dijo mi madre, todos la miramos con expresión confusa y ella dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones para luego explicarnos – Edward y Bella no van a estar por algún tiempo y para ese entonces Charlie y yo no seremos los reyes de Forks… Ustedes deben asignar a alguien para que se haga cargo del poder mientras no están-

- Tienes razón René- Dijo Esme

- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?- Preguntó Carlisle en tono pensativo.

- Me parece que tengo a dos personas perfectas para este cargo- Dijo Charlie en tono victorioso. – Harry Clearwater y su esposa Emily serán perfectos para asumir el cargo, ellos hacen parte del parlamento y son nuestros mejores apoyos-

- Perfecto- Dijo René levantándose de su puesto.

En ese momento llegó Kaure, anunciándonos que la cena ya estaba servida, todos pasamos al comedor donde todo estaba dispuesto para nueve personas. Nos sentamos en silencio en nuestros respectivos puestos sabiendo que la conversación no iba a fluir de primera, ya que, veníamos de un ambiente bastante tenso y estresante. Comimos en silencio la primera parte de la cena, ninguno de los presentes decía ni una sola palabra, cosa que no entendía muy bien: Se supone que ya habíamos encontrado la solución a nuestro problema y este, a su vez, se acabaría en dos o tres semanas, máximo un mes… Sin embargo, seguía tenso el ambiente y pensé en la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera porque hasta que no resolviéramos nuestro problema finalmente, entonces no estaríamos tranquilos.

En la segunda parte de la cena, Emmet rompió el silencio, volviendo a ser el mismo que era antes con sus bromas y comentarios divertidos, poco a poco, los demás se fueron relajando como él, el segundo fue Jasper, luego Alice, seguida de René y Esme, a su vez se unieron Carlisle y Charlie y por último Edward y yo. Fue una conversación bastante agradable a pesar de que discutíamos temas sin sentido o disfrutábamos de bromas entre nosotros, fue un ambiente bastante relajante.

* * *

**Hola chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo... Aunque en mi mente, planeé que pasaran más cosas, simplemente no me alcanzo el tiempo para escribirlas todas... Como ya saben, entre a la universidad hace como dos semanas y parece que mis profesores se confabularon para dejarme mucho trabajo y que no pudiera escribir... jajaja.. ok no ._. De igual forma trato de sacar tiempo para esto...**

**Les voy a dar algunos datos de lo que se supone que pasaría en este capítulo pero decidí omitirlo: Por una parte, quería que Emmet narrara el capitulo y no tenía que ver necesariamente con el pasado de su padre, eso vendría más adelante, tenía que ver con Rosalie como alguna de mis lectoras lo predijo... Por otro lado, Edward y Bella iban a tener otra cita en la que se encontraban a alguien muy "especial" que no demorará demasiado tiempo en hacer su aparición... Al final opté por esto, espero que les gustar y que quedaran con algo de intriga.**

**ADELANTOS: El próximo capítulo será narrado por Jacob y bueno, a parte de eso, algo se va a solucionar con respecto al tema del padre de Alice y Emmet.**

**Por último, quería agradecerles enormemente por los 75 reviews, 99 favs y 90 followers... Como les digo siempre, me alegra demasiado que les guste lo que escribo, espero seguirlas complaciendo. A propósito, tengo una pagina en facebook en la que aviso cando puedo actualizar y a veces pongo pequeños adelantos del fic, busquenla como karencullendepattinson. Antes de irme les dejo una pequeña referencia...**

**(1) La peritonitis es una inflamación del peritoneo, la membrana serosa que recubre parte de la cavidad abdominal y las vísceras. La peritonitis puede ser localizada o generalizada, y puede resultar de la infección (a menudo debido a la ruptura de un órgano hueco, como puede ocurrir en el traumatismo abdominal o apendicitis) o de un proceso no infeccioso. La peritonitis, puede provocar una deshidratación en el paciente y provocar fallo orgánico múltiple, o multisistémico, lo cual siempre lleva a la muerte.**

**ME DESPIDO, ESPERO QUE TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE SEMANA Y NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO LUNES **


	21. Serás Mía

**Capítulo 21: Serás Mía**

POV Jacob

Por fin era sábado, el día que tanto había esperado para ver a Bella y de alguna forma convencerla de que dejara a ese pelmazo de esposo que tenía, ella era bastante buena para alguien como él; Claro, no iba a pretender que este intento de cita cambiara a Bella de un día para otro, ella veía algo en él que sinceramente, no me interesaba analizar, lo único que sabía era que yo quería a Bella para mí y el estúpido Cullen no se iba a quedar con ella. Yo se lo iba a demostrar a toda costa, yo era el hombre perfecto para ella, coincidíamos en bastantes gustos y disgustos como para ignorarlo, ella tiene algo que me fascina y me causa intriga… La quiero a mi lado y no me importa la forma en la que consiga que eso se haga realidad.

Esta semana fue algo larga, por un lado tenía a Tanya molestándome todos los días y preguntándome cómo iba mi plan con Bella, ella quería que ambos se separen para "aparecer en la vida de Edward como su salvación" después de que Bella lo dejara, o eso decía ella, no me interesaba mucho su plan pero contaba conmigo para que saliera perfecto… Su idea era aparecer después de que Bella dejara a Edward y ella llegara a "curar su corazón herido"… Y por si no suena bastante patético, sus razones para estar con Edward no eran del todo buenas (como ella las planteaba) Más que convertirse en una persona especial para el imbécil ese, ella quería ser la reina de Forks y darse los lujos con los que toda mujer sueña, solo que ella no sabía cómo hacerlo, hasta que nos conocimos en el aeropuerto y le conté todo mi plan para que Bella fuera mía, en ese momento, vi como su mirada se iluminaba con un sentimiento de maldad implícito.

*FLASHBACK*

Bella había dejado Filadelfia hace algunas semanas, yo me sentía tan destruido por dentro… Esta sensación era muy nueva en mí porque nunca creí necesitar de alguien para sentirme completo o para hacer las cosas que debía, pero ahora todo era diferente, Bella alegraba los pocos días o minutos en los que podía verla, ella era una mujer tan decidida, extrovertida, valiente y cautivadora, que simplemente me dejé llevar por su encanto.

No me importó dejar todos los negocios que tenía que hacer en Filadelfia, se me olvidó la razón por la cual había viajado y tal como se me olvidó, llegó a mí la idea de volver a verla y traerla conmigo a cualquier lugar donde yo fuera… En estos días tuve la oportunidad de pensar en que la quería volver a ver a toda costa, sentía que sin ella, el aire se me escaseaba y no tenía ninguna esperanza de vida si ella no estaba a mi lado, en algún momento llegué a pensar que yo estaba obsesionado con aquella mujer que conocí por casualidad en un bar… Al pasar unos días, quizás cerca de una semana, me di cuenta que no era así… Yo no creía que estaba obsesionado, más bien… Estaba enamorado de ella – Cosa que me obligué a creer ya que nunca estuve enamorado y esa era la probabilidad más acertada que tenía hasta ahora-

Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba como un loco buscando información de una chica de la cual solo sabía el nombre y la edad, ni si quiera conocía su apellido o su nacionalidad, escasamente sabía que tenía un esposo prepotente y estaba pasando su luna de miel aquí. Lo más rápido que se me ocurrió fue ir al aeropuerto a buscar información y para mi mala suerte, ninguna de las recepcionistas, quiso darme información sobre ella, incluso pregunte por la duende (Alice McCarthy), pero de ella tampoco me dieron un dato que fuera útil. No me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé a continuación: Me escabullí entre las oficinas de agencias de vuelos y encontré toda la información que necesitaba para ir tras ella y pelear contra cualquiera que interfiera en mi camino. Coordiné un vuelo que partía en dos días y ya tenía todo planeado para que ella volviera a mí, solo necesitaba más personas que contribuyeran en mi plan, por ejemplo, alguien que distraiga a Cullen y me dé la posibilidad de acercarme más.

…

Llegué al aeropuerto de Washington, un poco cansado y adormilado por el viaje. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegar a Forks, así que me vi humillado al pensar en preguntarle a alguien que camino debía tomar. Empecé a rodear todo el lugar con mi vista y habían dos chicas que llamaron mucho mi atención: Una rubia despampanante de ojos azules, cabello rubio y a su lado, una morena de cuerpo espectacular y cabello negro. Me acerqué a ellas intentando ser galán, ya que ellas parecían saber en dónde se encontraban y me podían dar una pista de cómo llegar al pueblo. Antes de acercarme, escuché su conversación por casualidad y mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- No puedes hacer eso Tanya- Le decía la morena a la rubia

- ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero al próximo rey de Forks para mí y nadie me va a detener… Además, por lo que he podido investigar estos años, él no quiere a su esposa- Le respondía la rubia con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- No me parece que sea correcto que lo hagas- Dijo la otra con la mirada baja y negando lentamente con su cabeza

- Bueno, solo lo intentaré ¿Recuerdas que somos amigos? Solo que no nos vemos hace tiempo, desde que él dejó de asistir a la academia militar-

Era mi momento de hacer la entrada y si, me presentaba de la forma correcta, podría obtener información y además ayuda por parte de ellas.

- Buenos días, Soy Jacob Black- Dije presentándome formalmente y le tendí mi mano a cada una de ellas. Ellas sonrieron y estrecharon mi mano con mucha confianza.

- Hola- Respondieron las dos a coro – Soy Tanya y ella es María, mi mejor amiga- Dijo la rubia. La otra asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- La verdad, nunca he venido aquí y estoy buscando la forma de llegar al pueblo de Forks ¿Alguna tiene idea de cómo hacerlo?-

Los ojos de Tanya se agrandaron al escucharme – Disculpa por entrometerme, pero ¿Por qué quieres ir a Forks?-

- Quiero conquistar a la hija del rey Swan y sé que ella está casada, pero la conocí hace unos días y tengo la esperanza de poder llevar a cabo mi misión… Además le haría un favor porque sé que su matrimonio no es del todo bueno- Dije lo último pensando en la reacción de María, ya que parecía ser una persona con principios y no se me podían escapar estos pequeños detalles.

Tanya me sonrió con complicidad y me invitó a que las siguiera, encontramos una casa en alquiler y nos fuimos a vivir allí… Cada día planeábamos nuestro siguiente paso para separar a los próximos reyes de Forks.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Mi mente se inundó de esos recuerdos, hasta que escuché la voz de María, no tenía idea de lo que quería y tampoco me importaba en estos momentos. Me hice el desentendido y fingí estar durmiendo para que no me molestara, no estaba de humor para ella. María, que lejos de ser una ayuda o una distracción, se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema: Estamos viviendo los tres en la misma casa, solo que cada uno tiene distintas habitaciones, Tanya sale todo el día, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que hace pero llega hasta muy tarde en la noche y por consiguiente, yo tenía que soportar los dramas emocionales de parte de María, ella conoció a Jasper hace tiempo, fue una de las mujeres que él evacuó en una guerra que no recuerdo por el momento, el punto es que se hicieron amigos, no sé muy bien que pasó después de eso porque María nunca lo menciona, lo único que puedo suponer es que las cosas no terminaron muy bien porque ella empieza a llorar cada vez que recuerda eso – Qué patética- Pensaba yo, pero no podía decírselo. Lo bueno era que ella no sabía nada del asunto que estábamos planeando Tanya y yo, era demasiado santurrona para eso y solo la usábamos para que distrajera a Jasper y a Alice, con la tonta idea de que ella tenía alguna esperanza con Jasper y que él dejaría a Alice por ella… Pfff, eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años, Jasper estaba idiotizado con la duende y se le notaba cada vez que estaban juntos, así que María no tenía ninguna posibilidad; eso lo sabíamos Tanya y yo, pero le debamos esperanzas a María para que siguiera distrayendo a Jasper y le causara problemas con Alice, de esa forma ellos no estarían tan pendientes de Edward y Bella.

Solo esperaba que todo me saliera perfecto, si era consciente de que Bella no estaría rendida a mis pies de la noche a la mañana y sabía que tenía que ser paciente para alejarla de las manos de ese niño rico. Como sea, hoy daría el primer paso y actuaría como alguien que respetaba su espacio y como el amigo que ella quería, cosa que no me gustaba mucho pero tenía que convencerla de que mis intenciones eran buenas y que ella podía confiar en mí… Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que callera rendida y aceptara cualquier cosa que yo le proponga: Salir de este pueblo de mala muerte y que se casara conmigo para que juntos nos hiciéramos cargo del negocio de Billi, mi padre adoptivo.

A pesar de que todo lo tenía calculado, sentía que algo se me salía de las manos- _¿Pero qué era_? – Empecé a hacer una lista mental de todo lo que tenía a mi favor para poder descifrar lo que me faltaba: Bella es mi amiga, Tanya está intentando algo con Edward que funcionará en algún momento, Alice y Jasper pronto estarán distraídos por una situación planeada con María, el hermano grandulón de Alice ni siquiera me preocupa porque él parece metido en sus propios asuntos y por último, había contratado a un investigador supuestamente "asesino" que tenía a Bella vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día y me mantenía al tanto de todo. - _¿Qué me falta? _- Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por no encontrar una respuesta coherente a esa pregunta, fijé mi vista en el reloj para saber cuánto tiempo me quedaba para encontrarme con Bella, apenas eran las once de la mañana y se suponía que nos veríamos a la una y media de la tarde… Tenía que admitirlo, estaba bastante ansioso.

No le di más largas al asunto y me fui hasta la ducha a ver si con eso conseguía relajarme y pensar con cabeza fría lo que se me iba de las manos. Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme hasta el baño, esperando no encontrarme con María y otra de sus crisis amorosas… Desgraciadamente, no salí bien librado de eso.

- Jake- Ella se lanzó a mis brazos mientras retenía unas lágrimas

Yo la abracé solo por hipocresía, después de todo la necesitaba y tenía que fingir que me importaba lo que pasara con ella… Aunque no fuera así

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? - Hice un esfuerzo para que mi tono de voz sonara preocupado.

- Es que… acabé de llamar a Jasper a su celular- Dijo con la mirada baja

Yo me alegré internamente, eso quería decir que ellos dos seguían teniendo contacto y si María estaba tan triste debía ser porque de seguro Jasper la rechazó y como Alice es tan ajena a todo eso, supongo que no lo sabía… Esto iba a ser bastante emocionante, si Alice descubría la verdad no me quedaba ninguna duda de que no se volvería a inmiscuir en mis asuntos con Bella y no le daría más de sus estúpidos consejos con la idea de que ella se alejara de mí.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunté alejando mis pensamientos y poniendo una expresión parecida a la de ella, solo que yo estaba especialmente interesado en escuchar esto.

Ella sollozó un rato, la llevé hasta el sofá para que se tranquilizara y me dijera de una maldita vez, lo que le había dicho el estúpido ese… Ya me estaba agotando la paciencia con tantas lágrimas y solo estaba consiguiendo que me enojara. Al paso de unos veinticinco minutos, ella se calmó y me empezó a decir toda la conversación.

- Yo lo llamé y pues, como nosotros quedamos de amigos no le vi nada de malo en invitarlo a hacer algo juntos y él me dijo que hoy no podía porque iba a estar con su novia… Bueno, eso me dolió mucho, para serte sincera… Ya sabes que a mí me sigue gustando Jasper y me duele que me hable de esa manera, además de que me recuerde que tenga novia y esa no soy yo- Dijo haciendo un puchero

Respiré hondo para no ahorcarla en ese mismo instante, requerí de toda mi fuerza de autocontrol para no gritarle y exigirle que me dijera lo que había pasado.

- Tranquila, tú eres una mujer muy buena y cariñosa, él se dará cuenta de eso algún día- Dije alentándola de manera cariñosa y de paso para que dejara de llorar de una maldita vez.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa y pasó su mano derecha por sus mejillas para quitar algunas de las lágrimas que habían salido. – Después de eso, traté de reprogramar nuestro encuentro para otro día y él simplemente me dijo que estaría ocupado su vida entera con Alice y que no quería saber nada más de mí- Y María rompió en llanto de nuevo

Ya no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizar a la loca que tenía a mi lado – _Concéntrate Jacob_ - Repetía en mi mente, buscando una buena excusa para que ella siguiera intentando estar con ese tonto. Pronto pensé en algo bueno que siempre le decía Tanya, con ánimos de alentarla.

- María- La llamé para que me viera y ella, así lo hizo – Tú eres muy especial para Jasper, pero parece que en ese momento que lo llamaste, él estaba con Alice y ya sabes cómo es ella de controladora… Si él no sintiera nada por ti, no te hubiera besado en el bar- Dije con una sonrisa amable para que me creyera.

Ella asintió pensativa y me sonrió, Tanya y yo sabíamos que ese beso había sido forzado y que Jasper no sentía nada por ella, pero si se lo decíamos, eso acabaría con nuestro plan y no estábamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos.

- Gracias por estar aquí- Dijo sonriéndome

- De nada, somos amigos- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que pensaba que deberían darme un premio por ser tan buen actor. – Iré a ducharme, almorzaré con Bella- No tengo idea de la razón por la cual le dije eso, pero aun así me di la vuelta y me levanté notando que ella tenía una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro. Negué lentamente con la cabeza sin que ella me viera, no estaba lo suficientemente desocupado para intentar adivinar sus expresiones faciales y tampoco me interesaba hacerlo.

Me dirigí al baño para por fin tomar una ducha, duré cerca de unos 15 minutos con la inútil esperanza de que el agua resolviera todos mis problemas y me trajera a Bella, que la mantuviera cerca de mí y que además de eso, fuera solo mía. Fui a mi habitación, me vestí con algo informal sabiendo que Bella adoraba ese estilo y eso me daba puntos para llevármela lejos y viajar por el mundo, tal como ella soñaba, igualmente, si viajábamos a menudo quedaban muy pocas posibilidades que alguien de su familia y amigos o incluso del petardo de Cullen, la encontrara.

Y estaba listo, fijé mi vista en el reloj una vez más y me desesperé al ver que el reloj marcaba las 12:15 –_ Diablos_ – grité en mi mente, el restaurante quedaba a pocas calles de mi casa, fácilmente llegaría allí en unos quince minutos - _¿Qué haría en una hora?_ – Me pregunté desesperado. Me paseé por mi habitación varias veces mientras revolvía mi cabello con una mano, intentando calmarme o encontrar alguna idea que me hiciera olvidarme de mi cita con Bella, al menos por una hora. Frustrado, me senté al borde de mi cama y mi celular empezó a sonar, miré la pantalla esperando que no fuera alguno de los trabajadores de Billi, que estaban buscándome por cielo y tierra, ya que me les escapé en un supuesto negocio. Una sonrisa apreció en mi rostro al leer su nombre en la pantalla – "Bella"- Se leía perfectamente, tal vez ella quería adelantar nuestro encuentro porque estaba tan ansiosa como yo, pensé emocionado y contesté

- Hola hermosa- Dije en tono atractivo

- Hola Jake ¿Cómo estás?- Noté su tono algo extraño, como si estuviera incómoda hablando conmigo, de todas formas no le tomé importancia y seguí con la conversación

- Muy bien, estoy esperando con ansías la hora del almuerzo para verte… Una semana sin saber nada de ti es demasiado tiempo- Suspiré para darle un aire dramático y que ella lo creyera, eso era lo importante, ganarme su confianza.

- Mmmm si, de eso quería hablarte- Dijo evidentemente incómoda.

Yo me tensé al oírla - _¿Qué me diría ahora? _– Pensé mientras me levantaba de mi cama y empezaba a dar vueltas por mi habitación. No sabía que pensar, pero por su tono de voz, debía ser algo malo

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunté temeroso por su respuesta

- No es del todo malo, verás… - Ella suspiró y yo espere tratando de ser paciente para que ella me dijera que demonios pasaba. – He estado un poco ocupada porque se acerca la fecha de mi coronación y además tengo bastante trabajo en la empresa, por lo tanto… Creo que no podré verte hoy-

- _¿QUÉ? ¿ESTABA CANCELANDO LA CITA? ¿UNA CITA CON JACOB BLACK? ¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESTA TONTA?_ - Grité mentalmente, tratando de contener mi furia para no gritarle lo que realmente pensaba. Solté el aire que había en mis pulmones y no dije nada, no sabía que decir. Hubo un tiempo de silencio entre los dos, hasta que ella habló

- En verdad lo siento mucho, Jake- Dijo en tono arrepentido

Suspiré – No te preocupes, será en otra ocasión… Te llamaré durante la otra semana para coordinar algo- Traté con todas mis fuerzas de sonar comprensivo

- Genial- Dijo en tono aparentemente animado, solo que me dejaba un poco confuso

- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté porque hoy especialmente, se estaba comportando muy extraña

- Si, completamente… Emmm me tengo que ir ya, debo terminar algunos asuntos… Hablamos después- Dijo apurada y terminó la llamada.

Desaté toda mi furia y aventé con fuerza mi celular contra la pared, no me fijé en el estado en el que había quedado y tampoco me importaba. Me lancé sobre la cama y puse mis manos cubriendo mis ojos. - _¿Qué diablos pasó?_ – Me pregunté mentalmente. Nadie nunca había rechazado una cita conmigo, Isabella Swan era la única y la primera que lo había hecho. Eso me hacía querer tenerla a mi lado, ya no era el simple hecho de querer hacerla mía, después de esta llamada sentí que ella era como un desafío o un reto que yo debía alcanzar, no se me iba a escapar tan fácilmente… No lo haría.

- Isabella Swan será mía- Susurré para mí mismo mientras una sonrisa calculadora atravesaba mi rostro

No sabía de donde había salido mi lado masoquista, Bella quería una simple amistad conmigo y en particular, nunca me interesé tanto por una mujer, ninguna se negaba a estar a mi lado, incluso me sofocaban en algunas ocasiones… Pero Bella, ella era diferente a todas las demás, ella no seguía las reglas de lo que una chica correcta debía hacer, ella simplemente era única y yo la quería para mí. Cullen no sabía apreciar a la gran mujer que tenía a su lado, solo la estaba limitando al dejarla trabajar en la compañía de su familia, debería viajar con ella, disfrutarla y que ambos conozcan el mundo. – _Ya no más, Isabella va a saber que conmigo, su vida será mucho mejor y la alejaré de ese chupasangre_-

Traté de calmarme pensando en algo bueno para hacer que ese sueño de hacer que Bella fuera mía, se convirtiera en una realidad, tan pronto como tuve una idea en mente, fijé mi vista en donde había arrojado mi celular y fui a recogerlo. Afortunadamente, no estaba tan mal como yo pensé que estaría, solo se le había zafado la carcasa y había una grieta que llegaba casi hasta la mitad de la pantalla, eso me disgustó un poco ya que mi celular era táctil y cabía la posibilidad de que no funcionara. Lo encendí poniendo toda mi fe en que funcionara para no salir de mi habitación hasta una cabina telefónica, al final, funcionó aunque fue algo difícil hacer la llamada… Solo tenía un nombre en mente para empezar con mi nuevo plan

- Kevin McCarthy al habla- Contestó el agente privado que había contratado desde que llegué a Forks, con el único propósito de que vigilara cada uno de los pasos de Bella.

- Necesito que nos veamos y me entregues un informe completo y detallado de tu misión- Dije serio

- Excelente ¿Algún lugar en especial?- Preguntó

- Será en el lugar de siempre, estaré allí en quince minutos- Corté la llamada al instante y tomé mi chaqueta de cuero negra.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia, miré por la ventana y vi que el cielo estaba nublado, posiblemente llovería, pero no era nada relevante, yo tenía muy bien definido lo que haría y como lo haría, cosas inútiles como el clima, no me harían cambiar de parecer. Salí de la casa ignorando las palabras de María, quién se encontraba en la cocina preparando su almuerzo, no le tomé importancia y me despedí de ella, no escuché nada de lo que dijo y tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo, ya suficiente hice consolándola momentos antes. Mi mente viajó hasta recordarme que no sabía nada de Tanya, quién sabe en dónde demonios estará metida, solo espero muchas explicaciones cuando llegue porque yo no soy el único interesado en separar a esa parejita y ella tendría que ayudarme de alguna forma, ella no podía estar por ahí, desperdiciando su tiempo mientras yo hacía hasta lo imposible por tener a Bella solo para mí y por lo tanto, hacer que deje a Cullen libre para ella.

Caminé a paso veloz hasta una cafetería clandestina en la que Kevin y yo, nos encontrábamos cada semana para que él me diera los detalles de su investigación. Llegué allí en menos tiempo del que esperé, simplemente estaba bastante ansioso por poner mi plan en marcha, si todo salía bien, Bella dejaría todo por mí, en tres o cuatro semanas. Miré mi reloj, llegué cinco minutos antes de la hora establecida y McCarthy, ya se encontraba allí.

- Buenos días Señor Black- Me saludó de manera cortés

- Buenos días McCarthy- Saludé de la misma forma y me senté al frente de él – Bueno, ya sabe… No quiero rodeos-

Él asintió y deslizó un sobre hacía mí – Ese es el informe semanal de las actividades de la señorita Swan-

- Perfecto ¿algo más que quiera agregar?- Lo sostuve entre mis manos y luego lo guardé en mi chaqueta para leerlo de manera más segura, en casa.

- Si, esta semana tuve algunas complicaciones- Dijo bajando la mirada y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, me molestó un poco que él dijera algo así y en seguida le envié una mirada estricta para que me dijera lo que sucedió. – Usted sabe que yo acepté este trabajo por mis hijos- Dijo a manera de disculpa

- ¿Y qué con eso?- Pregunté enojado

- Entre jueves y viernes, yo estaba intentando averiguar en donde se encontraban para verlos y por eso, no estuve muy al pendiente de la situación referente a la señorita Swan-

- Espere un momento- Dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza para tranquilizarme y no agarrar a golpes al tipo que tenía en frente, era el colmo que dejara de hacer su trabajo por atender problemas personales – Yo lo contraté para que investigara a una mujer, no para que fuera a buscar a sus hijos- Dije exasperado

- Si, siento mucho todo esto pero usted sabe que yo acepté este trabajo para poder buscar a mis hijos… Tenía la esperanza de que ellos hubieran vuelto-

- ¿Vuelto?- Pregunté confundido

- Si- Él suspiró dándome a entender que me contaría toda su historia.

Sinceramente no me interesaba para nada… Pero puse una cara hipócrita para que lo hiciera, tal vez me traería algo bueno escuchar sus estupideces.

- Yo, fui el causante de la muerte de mi esposa y después abandoné a mis hijos… No estoy para nada conforme con lo que hice y me lo recrimino cada noche, pero necesito encontrarlos, saber que están bien… Ellos nacieron en Forks y luego nos fuimos a California buscando mejor suerte, allí dejé a mis hijos y a mi esposa, unos años después me enteré que ella había muerto… Ellos quedaron desprotegidos y yo quiero volver a verlos, los necesito y la verdad me arrepiento mucho de todo lo que hice- Comentó con tristeza y arrepentimiento

Bufé – Ja, un asesino con corazón- Dije en tono irónico

Él bajó la cabeza – Solo quiero a mis hijos, quiero tener a Alice y a Emmet en mis brazos y cumplirles como el padre que siempre debí ser-

- ¿Alice y Emmet?- Pregunté en estado de shock, él asintió - ¿Qué edad tienen ahora?- Pregunté para liberar un poco mis dudas

- Emmet debe tener unos 20 años y Alice 18- Dijo en un tono en el que no había espacio para dudas.

- ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer para recuperarlos?- Pregunté arqueando una ceja, para decidir si contratar otro espía.

- Lo haría todo por ellos- Dijo decidido

- _No puede ser_ - Pensé. Esto arruinaría todo mi plan, él no se involucraría sabiendo que Alice y Emmet vivían con Bella y que además, ellos sufrirían por las consecuencias de mi plan y estoy seguro de que él no querría eso, tampoco me iba a arriesgar a que lo averiguara.

- Bien- Dije poniéndome de pie –Estaremos en contacto en esta semana- Me di media vuelta, hasta que escuché que me hablaba de nuevo

- ¿Le puedo preguntar porque quería saber sobre mis hijos?- Preguntó en tono serio

- Simple curiosidad. Si me disculpa, tengo asuntos pendientes- Respondí tajante y me volví hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegué allí, María me recibió con una sonrisa y me preguntó que si quería almorzar, no recordaba que no había comido nada más a parte del desayuno y ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Acepté almorzar con ella, no me iba a morir de hambre solo por estar pendiente de una chica, más tarde leería los informes y en eso basaría mi plan.

María me hablaba con especial interés de que quería ir a una universidad, no le puse demasiada atención porque no me importaba lo que ella hiciera con su vida, me daba igual si iba a estudiar o seguía trabajando en las noches como mesera de un bar nocturno. A pesar de eso, ella parecía emocionada y tuve que poner una expresión igual a la que tenía ella, aunque se estaba desviando de mi objetivo y decidí preguntarle qué pasaría con Jasper y su respuesta me dejó más que satisfecho – Lucharé por él- Dijo con una sonrisa decidida y esta vez, si le sonreí con sinceridad, me alegraba que ella estuviera cumpliendo con su parte implícita del plan y me facilitara las cosas, al fin hacía algo bueno.

Le agradecí por la comida solo mostrándome como alguien bueno y me retiré, caminé hasta mi habitación sufriendo de intriga y ansiedad por leer el sobre que tenía guardado en mi chaqueta, el contenido de ese sobre definiría mi siguiente paso con Bella y debía analizar muy bien lo que decía en cada una de las páginas.

Agente Privado: Kevin McCarthy

Nombre de la víctima: Isabella Marie Swan (Princesa de Forks)

Semana 3: Día lunes

Isabella ha tomado una rutina en estas últimas semanas y es casi imposible que ella se desvíe, hoy salió muy temprano en la mañana a su trabajo, su esposo Edward Cullen la acompañó hasta el parqueadero de la empresa de su padre, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego se despidieron, no parecía haber señal de alguna pelea o disgusto, de otro modo, parecía que ambos tenían una relación muy estable pero por algún motivo, se encontraban en un ambiente tenso.

Ella estuvo en la empresa hasta su hora de almuerzo, donde se encontró con su esposo para compartir su comida, fueron a un restaurante sencillo y pareció notar mi presencia por un momento ya que tenía un semblante sospechoso, pero todo esto cambió cuando su esposo le hablaba de algún tema con especial interés y después de que terminaron de discutirlo, ambos se veían felices. Terminado el almuerzo, él la llevó hasta unas calles antes de la empresa donde trabaja y ella siguió su camino unas cuantas calles más, hasta que se desvió antes de llegar a su destino.

Llegó a su trabajo cerca de treinta minutos después de su desvío y allí permaneció hasta momentos antes de su hora de salida, no fue abordada por su esposo, quién suele pasar por ella después del trabajo, en cambio, ella parecía muy apurada ya que se fue en el auto de su suegro y en vez de irse para su casa, se internó en el bosque, en un lugar desconocido. Llegó a su casa al paso de una hora, donde la esperaba su esposo, salió del auto con dos muchachos: una chica y un chico, que parecían ser sus amigos. Entraron a la casa, donde parece que hubo una reunión familiar.

Día martes:

El día para Isabella Swan fue bastante tranquilo, exceptuando el hecho de que hubo un pequeño cambio en su rutina diaria: En la mañana, su esposo la dejó en la empresa, como normalmente lo hace, después la recogió a la hora del almuerzo, ambos almorzaron en el mismo sitio al que acudieron el día anterior, seguido de eso, fueron en el auto del señor Edward Cullen hasta el parlamento y allí pasaron el resto de su día. Hasta que llegaron a su casa, minutos después llegaron Carlisle y Esme Cullen y se fueron, pasadas dos horas y media.

Día miércoles:

No parece haber nada interesante el día de hoy, Isabella Swan salió a la hora acostumbrada para ir a su trabajo, acompañada de un joven alto y musculoso, él la llevó hasta la empresa y estuvieron juntos un buen tiempo, hasta que él salió una hora después. Cerca de las once de la mañana, Isabella salió al parqueadero con su suegro Carlisle Cullen y se encontró de nuevo con aquel joven misterioso, ambos se fueron hasta el bosque y allí se encontraron con un par de amigos más, parecía ser la misma chica con la que salió del auto y ella estaba acompañada de un chico rubio, su presunta pareja. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y todos se dirigieron hasta el parlamento, donde los esperaban Charlie Swan y Edward Cullen. Todos ingresaron al edificio y salieron tres horas después para dirigirse a la mansión Cullen, allí estuvieron hasta las nueve y trece minutos, de la mansión Cullen, partieron dos autos en los que supuestamente estaban Isabella, sus padres, su esposo y sus amigos. Llegaron a su residencia sin ningún inconveniente.

Día jueves y Día Viernes: Sin novedades, toda la rutina sigue normal, Isabella Swan trabaja en las mañanas en la empresa y sale a la hora del almuerzo al parqueadero, donde la recoge su esposo o un joven de cabello rubio y luego va hasta el parlamento. Llega a su casa entre las ocho y nueve de la noche y tiene una reunión familiar con sus amigos, padres, suegros y esposo.

*FIN DEL INFORME*

Adjunto fotos de las actividades llevadas a cabo en esta semana

Firma:

_KEVIN McCARTHY_ (Investigador Privado)

Terminé de leer el informe y pasé a detallar cada una de las fotos que tenía adjuntas, hubo algo raro que me llamó la atención, después del lunes, cuando Bella desvió su camino, nunca más volvió a estar sola en la semana, siempre estaba con Carlisle o con Edward, incluso Alice Jasper y Emmet la acompañaban en alguna situación, aunque las fotos no eran tan evidentes como para mostrar que se trataban de Alice y Emmet, solo se podía observar ciertos rasgos de ellos. Otra cosa que me sorprendió bastante, es que en las fotos, todos vestían ropa muy cubierta, incluso usaban gafas de sol, gorras o chaquetas muy robustas, como si supieran que alguien los espía… Inmediatamente, deseché esa idea ya que era algo imposible que ellos supieran que tenían a un agente privado vigilándolos y más que supieran que yo lo había contratado.

Noté otro comportamiento extraño que no me gustó, todos los días durante esta semana fue hasta el parlamento y luego volvía a su casa para tener una reunión familiar… Bueno, no podía preocuparme por lo primero, ella me dijo que estaría ocupada con su coronación, aun así yo no podía dejar que esa coronación se llevara a cabo, sería más difícil que ella saliera de Forks sabiendo que era la reina de ese pueblucho y a pesar de que yo la convencería para que estuviera conmigo, sería bastante complicado hacer los trámites para que ella dejara el pueblo, sin contar que el idiota de Cullen podría ingeniar algo para quitármela.

Bien, solo tenía una opción: Debía encontrarme con ella, debía pasar más tiempo con ella y poder conquistarla de alguna forma, no conocía mucho de sus gustos o preferencias, pero lo haría si tan solo pudiera invitarle unos cuantos almuerzos en esta semana, además, quedamos como amigos, ella nunca sospecharía que yo quiero algo más con ella… Era tan tierna, ingenua y testaruda que no le haría caso a su amiga duende o a su imbécil esposo, ella no se alejaría de mí.

Tomé mi celular ligeramente averiado, después de unos segundos logré ubicar su número de teléfono para llamarla

- ¿Hola?- Su voz sonaba confundida, tal vez no se fijó que era yo quién la llamaba

- Bella, no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar tu voz después de tanto tiempo- Dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, procurando que ella notara el tono de broma en mi voz

- Mmmm, no fue mucho tiempo… Hablamos hace unas horas- Dijo pensativa y notablemente incómoda

- Tienes razón – Admití fingiendo un tono tímido – No me preguntes por qué, pero hoy especialmente, he pensado mucho en ti- Ahora mi tono se hizo un poco más normal y romántico para que ella viera la doble intensión de mis palabras.

Po un buen tiempo, ella permaneció en silencio y no se animaba a decirme nada, lo cual me frustraba un poco, ella siempre hablaba demasiado de cualquier tema que cruzara por su cabeza, pero parecía que hoy, se le habían comido la lengua los ratones. La sentía extraña del otro lado de la línea, no era la Bella extrovertida que yo conocí en Filadelfia, pero ni eso lograba distraerme de mi objetivo que era hacerla mía. Decidí romper el silencio y decirle lo que tenía planeado

- Ya sé que no puedes salir hoy, pero me gustaría reprogramar nuestra cita… Si quieres, ya no sería un almuerzo, tal vez una cena o algo más simple como salir a caminar por ahí- Dije mostrándome interesado en que aceptara, además mostrándole que tenía una fuerte esperanza de que aceptara.

- Emmm no sé Jake, es que estoy algo ocupada y la verdad no sé cuándo pueda verte- Dijo con aparente tristeza

- Bella, quiero preguntarte algo- Mi tono de voz salió comprensivo, pero me estaba muriendo de la ansiedad y quería saber qué demonios le pasaba conmigo, se estaba comportando de manera muy distante.

- Claro, dime- Dijo con tono animado

- Seguimos siendo amigos ¿Verdad?- Pregunté desconfiado. Tenía que asegurarme de que Bella mantenía firme su propuesta de amistad, para saber que hacer después… Tal vez ella se está dejando influenciar y por eso la siento tan extraña, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios

- … Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dudó un momento al contestar, lo cual me confundió

- Te noto algo extraña- Respondí debatiéndome entre si le debía decir eso o no

- ¿Extraña en qué sentido?- Volvió a preguntar en tono de confusión

- Distante- Respondí serio sin darle largas al asunto. Iba a ser directo con ella, así sabría a qué atenerme

- Ammm bueno, creo que aún no me acostumbro a tener tanto trabajo… Antes, cuando solo trabajaba en la empresa, todo era muy pesado pero soportable… Ahora con la coronación siento que no tengo tiempo ni de pensar- La oí demasiado sincera así que no dudé de sus palabras

- Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando- Dije reconfortándola

-Me relajaré cuando todo este tormento termine- Respondió en un susurro apenas audible y no sé por qué, sentí una doble intención en sus palabras como si no solo se estuviera refiriendo al trabajo sino a algo más que la tenía disgustada, pero no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Parecía que ella estaba hablando con alguien al otro lado de la línea, supuse que era Alice porque era la voz de una mujer, una mujer muy irritante… Tenía que ser ella, luego de unos segundos, escuché que una voz masculina la llamaba, debía ser el imbécil de Cullen - _¿Para qué la quería el idiota ese?-_

- Parece que estás ocupada- Dije soltando un suspiro de tristeza… Bueno, fingí que era tristeza pero estaba molesto porque ella estaba con Cullen y no conmigo, como debería ser.

- Así es… Hablaremos en otra ocasión- Dijo en tono apurado

- Espera- Casi grité antes de que diera por terminada la llamada

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Preguntó ella a la defensiva

- No, es solo que no me has respondido cuando nos podemos ver- Dije un poco más insistente

- Mmmm bueno, déjame ver… Un día de estos te llamaré de sorpresa- Su tono no sonó muy convencido, pero tampoco iba a presionarla más, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que ella se cansara de mí y entonces todo se iría por el drenaje.

- Esta bien… Hablamos en otra ocasión-

- Hasta luego Jake- Dijo a modo de despedida y se dio por terminada nuestra conversación

Yo no sabía que pensar, Bella estaba muy distante conmigo y no sabía la razón -_ ¿Será que empezó a escuchar a su amiga entrometida y por eso no quiere hablarme? _– Deseché esa pregunta rápidamente, Bella es demasiado testaruda como para dejarse llevar solo por ideas de su amiga, no creo que sea algo así. Me tranquilicé pensando que la excusa que ella me dio era cierta, estaba con mucho trabajo y producto de eso, era el estrés que ella sentía por eso no pudimos vernos para almorzar, incluso por eso nuestra conversación telefónica no había sido tan extensa como yo creía que sería.

Las siguientes tres horas me puse a planear mi siguiente jugada, era bastante simple pero si conseguía hacerla, ganaría muchos puntos con Bella: Tendríamos que vernos en algún sitio y tendría que hablarle como su "amigo comprensivo" para que ella confiara en mí… Todas las parejas tienen problemas, esta no sería la excepción y yo aprovecharía para envenenarla hasta el punto que no quisiera volver a ver al estúpido de su esposo y eso lo lograría en dos o tres semanas, un gran avance en mi calendario.

Dejé de pensar en el plan cuando recibí una llamada de Billi, pocas veces me llamaba así que tuve que contestarle y básicamente me sermoneó por escaparme del negocio y me preguntó dónde estaba, yo no tenía secretos con él así que terminé diciéndole todo y él solo me deseó buena suerte, como un verdadero padre y me pidió que le avisara de mi regreso para empezar a planear mis negocios y mis futuros viajes. Me gustaba demasiado hablar con Billi era una de las pocas personas que me comprendía, porque compartíamos la misma mentalidad, él se logró tener a su difunta esposa gracias a las técnicas que yo estaba empleando y él mismo se encargó de enseñármelas, pensando que algún día me ayudarían … Y no se equivocó.

Salí de mi habitación al escuchar que alguien entraba a la casa, supuse que sería Tanya y este era el momento perfecto para interrogarla sobre su paradero. No me equivoqué, Tanya estaba saludando a María y tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, la miré arqueando una ceja de forma sería, como si de algún modo le estuviera pidiendo una explicación, ella no hizo más que sonreír y se dirigió a la cocina con María. Esperé unos minutos en la sala, sentado en el sofá fingiendo que veía televisión, mientras Tanya hablaba muy animadamente con María, yo no quería que María se enterara de nuestro plan y por muy furioso que estuviera, tenía que ser paciente para no arruinar nada… Si María se llegara a enterar de nuestras verdaderas intenciones, de seguro se echaría para atrás. Sencillamente no iba a arriesgarme a que algo como eso, pasara.

Luego de unos minutos, María se fue a su habitación alegando que estaba muy cansada y que tenía que dormir una media hora y así tener la energía recargada para trabajar esta noche, no le tomé importancia y le deseé un buen descanso. Después salió Tanya aun sonriendo - _¿Qué le pasaba a esta tipa? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que teníamos que poner en marcha un plan?-_ Suspiré realmente desesperado y me levanté del sillón

- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Pedí haciendo uso de mi poca paciencia.

Ella asintió sin decir nada y se dirigió hasta mi habitación suponiendo lo que le iba a decir, mi habitación estaba muy alejada de la de María, por consiguiente ella no podría escucharnos y todo estaría bien.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó relajada. No sabía que decirle para que dejara esa estúpida sonrisa que estaba comenzando a fastidiarme.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le volví a preguntar en tono irónico – Tenemos un plan y tú desapareces todos los días y siempre llegas a las ocho de la noche ¿Puedes explicarte?- Pedí perdiendo la paciencia

- Bueno, yo estaba contribuyendo con nuestro plan… He estado ocupada estos días- Dijo en tono prepotente

- ¿A sí? Me pregunto en qué carajos has estado contribuyendo sí parece que has hecho cosas muy diferentes a las que hemos pactado- Ya no era consciente de lo que decía, Tanya no estaba haciendo nada en absoluto para salirnos con la nuestra y si no hacía algo pronto, sería mejor que ambos continuáramos cada uno por nuestro camino separado.

- DEJA DE REPROCHARME LO QUE HAGO O NO… ESO ES MI PROBLEMA Y TENDRÁS QUE CALMARTE SI QUIERES QUE TE DIGA PORQUE ESTOY TAN SONRIENTE- Me gritó y su cara se puso roja de la furia

Yo suspiré dejando de lado mi ira para calmarme un poco, después de todo, tenía interés en saber qué había hecho para que todo funcionara como lo acordamos. Asentí dándole a entender que ya me había tranquilizado y ella también soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, ya estaba más calmada.

- Bien, hace dos días me enteré que estaban buscando una secretaria en el parlamento, no sabía para quién pero sin duda eso podía acercarme a Edward y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. Estos dos días estuve en muchas entrevistas y pruebas para ser aceptada- Dijo en tono cansado

Supuse que había conseguido el trabajo por su sonrisa, pero no me pareció un gran avance - ¿Y bueno?- Pregunté después de unos segundos de silencio

Ella sonrió de forma victoriosa, me atrevería a decir que su sonrisa se ensanchó el doble – Estás viendo a la nueva secretaria del próximo rey de Forks: Edward Cullen-

Yo quedé con los ojos abiertos de par en par y no pude evitar sonreír ante la mejor noticia que tuve en todo el día. Al fin Tanya estaba haciendo algo bueno y sin duda avanzaríamos demasiado, con ella cerca de Cullen todo el tiempo. La abracé emocionado y alegre por la noticia. Ella se quedó un par de horas en mi habitación, explicándome todo lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguir el puesto y me aseguró que ni Edward ni Bella, sabían que ella era la nueva secretaría y se enterarían el lunes de esa gran noticia, daría lo que fuera por ver la cara de esos dos al darse cuenta de que Tanya trabajaría todos los días con ellos.

Hablamos un rato más sobre lo próximo que haríamos y juntamos algunas ideas, al final lo gramos un acuerdo excelente en el que los dos nos beneficiábamos a grandes rasgos y cada uno se fue a dormir con satisfacción… O por lo menos yo lo hice –_El lunes comienza el espectáculo_- Fue el último pensamiento que inundó mi mente antes de quedarme dormido.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo no tenía fines románticos porque lo escribí pensando en aclarar un poco la situación que tenía Jacob sobre lo que quería con Bella, además estaba el asunto del papá de Alice y Emmet, que como vieron, está arrepentido de sus actos y quiere recuperar a sus hijos. Por otra parte, quería mostrar como se conocieron Tanya y Jacob y además que vieran que María no tenía nada que ver en los planes macabros de ellos dos. **

**ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: Bella continua narrando y al fin se va de viaje con Edward, Alice, Jasper y Emmet, pero antes de que ocurra eso, se enterá de una noticia que no le cae para nada bien.**

**... Pues nada, este es el capítulo de esta semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice y me alegra mucho que sigan dejando sus reviews y que cada vez que actualizo, hayan más personas siguiendo la historia... De verdad me alegra mucho y esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. No siendo más, les deseo un feliz inicio de semana y me despido recordandoles que nos leemos el otro lunes o quizás el martes... Besos :***


	22. Pequeña Interferencia

**Capítulo 22: Pequeña interferencia **

POV Bella

Mi semana transcurrió más tranquila de lo que yo esperaba, en ningún momento estuve sola, siempre estaba con mis padres, con Esme o en compañía de Carlisle en la empresa, otros momentos estaba con Emmet o con Alice, con Edward o incluso Jasper, quien me recogió unas cuantas veces a la salida de mi trabajo, solo lo usual. A pesar de que sabía que alguien me seguía, todo fluyó con bastante normalidad, al parecer, el padre de Alice y Emmet se estaba distanciando demasiado para no levantar sospechas y eso me tranquilizaba en cierta medida.

Abrí mis ojos para observar el nuevo y espléndido día que prometía ser hoy, solo esperaba que este domingo tan maravilloso que tenía ante mí, no se arruinara con trabajo o arreglos para la coronación. No es que me disgustara del todo, lo que pasa es que esta semana estuve bastante ocupada en todo esto y sentía que no tenía tiempo ni de respirar tranquilamente, mi único polo a tierra era Edward, cada vez que podía, él se encargaba de disminuir mis niveles de estrés y se lo agradecía enormemente.

Sinceramente, esperaba hacer algo diferente aunque fuera solo por hoy: Sentía la necesidad de comportarme como una persona de mi edad, quiero decir, desde que llegué de mi luna de miel, todo lo que he hecho es trabajar como una mujer profesional de treinta años y a veces se me olvida que simplemente soy una mujer que tiene diecinueve años, no soy tan madura, no soy muy experta en temas profesionales, incluso tengo crisis emocionales en algunas ocasiones y quiero echarme a llorar por cosas sin sentido, simplemente así soy yo y no me molesta reconocerlo… Al notar todas estas actitudes en mí, me di cuenta rápidamente que estos últimos meses, me he comportado de la forma incorrecta, haciendo todo tipo de cosas que en realidad, no son mi estilo y esta Bella que tengo cinco meses después de su casamiento, en realidad no soy yo… Es otra persona que desconozco completamente.

Me levanté de mi cama y me desperecé tanto como pude – _No puedo verle el lado malo a todo_ - Lo bueno de toda esta situación y de lo que nunca me arrepentiría era por un lado, mi amistad con Alice - mi mejor amiga y mi apoyo incondicional- Además de tener dos excelentes, casi, hermanos mayores: Jasper y Emmet siempre velaban por mi bienestar y en algunas ocasiones me hacían entrar en razón sobre situaciones que yo no veía tan claras como lo eran. Lo último y lo mejor que siempre tuve en mi vida y que al principio no reconocí, siempre fue, es y será Edward, él siempre estuvo para mí, aun antes del casamiento él estaba conmigo e indirectamente me apoyaba, solo que yo nunca me di cuenta de eso y lo estaba odiando por razones absurdas: Hace poco tiempo comprendí que lo que me dijo mi madre el día de mi boda era completamente cierto _–"Tal vez te encerraste en la idea de que no lo amas porque odias la forma en la que los comprometimos"_ - Esas palabras hacen eco en mi mente cada día y me duele pensar que fui muy ciega para no notarlo… Pero bueno, ya no tenía sentido recordar todo esto, ya estaba con mi familia, mis amigos y con Edward a mi lado, estaba segura de que no los dejaría por nada en el mundo.

- _¿Vale la pena estar todo el día como una autómata trabajando día y noche, esperando que se aproxime la fecha del viaje y poder sentir mayor seguridad con mis amigos y mi esposo? Claro que lo vale_- Me respondí inmediatamente. No tenía mucho que pensar respecto a eso, parecía demasiado poco lo que yo estaba sacrificando al mantenerme ocupada, trabajando todo el tiempo, incluso posponer mi propia diversión y placer al alejarme del mundo divertido que yo conocía, todo esto era tan poco sacrificio por tener unos amigos realmente excepcionales y un esposo prácticamente perfecto. Al pensar en todo esto, me sentí alegre y quise empezar mi día con más energía de la que disponía normalmente, ya no me importaba si tenía que trabajar o me podía divertir el día de hoy, eso pasó a estar en un segundo plano después de darme cuenta de lo afortunada que era por tener la vida que tenía.

Me levanté de mi cama y fui hasta la ducha para asearme, luego pasé por mi ropero revisando el atuendo que me pondría hoy: escogí una blusa amarilla, unos shorts negros y mis converse amarillos… Mi atuendo reflejaba a la perfección mi estado de ánimo, me sentía radiante, llena de alegría y agradecida por todo lo que tenía, segura de que jamás lo perdería. Con ese pensamiento, cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello, para después salir de mi habitación y encontrarme con Edward.

Casi corrí para encontrar a mi novio en su habitación, muy a mi pesar, todavía no volvíamos a dormir juntos pero los dos acordamos tener una relación sin prisas, queríamos llevar todo con calma y cuando fuera el momento, volveríamos a compartir cama… Aunque moría por sentir los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cuerpo cada mañana, solo imaginármelo, dormido, su respiración tranquila, sus labios estáticos sin ningún tipo de presión y su cuerpo tan relajado: Me sentía en el cielo… o mejor aún de solo recordar como acariciaba mis pómulos con delicadeza o como enredaba unos pocos mechones de mi cabello en sus dedos mientras yo aparentaba estar dormida, era la sensación más exquisita e impecable que podía experimentar.

Entré a su habitación, como ya era costumbre cada mañana, solo que había un extraño cambio, no veía a Edward por ningún lado, normalmente estaría sentado en el sofá leyendo o echado en su cama revisando su celular, pero esta vez no. Me preocupé por unos pocos segundos hasta que escuché el sonido del agua proveniente del baño… Él estaba abriendo la ducha y con eso me relajé, me percaté de que había llegado media hora antes de lo que acostumbraba y entonces me sentí muy ansiosa de ver a Edward, como si hubiera pasado un siglo sin verlo, siendo que anoche, él me había dejado dormida en mi cama. Solté un suspiro y me senté en el sofá para esperar que terminara de ducharse y vestirse, mientras tanto, noté que había un nuevo libro en su mesa de noche, me acerqué para ver de qué se trataba y me sorprendí al leer el título "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Lo tomé leyendo el nombre de la autora: Jane Austen… No conocía mucho de literatura puesto que hasta hace unos meses empecé a leer por gusto, pero había escuchado que ese libro era una comedia romántica, no creí que a Edward le gustara ese género en particular pero me alegró porque yo también tenía cierta pasión por la literatura romántica. Escuché que Edward salía de la ducha y dejé el libro donde estaba, rápidamente fui a sentarme en el sillón.

No pasó mucho tiempo luego de que Edward saliera del baño con el cabello despeinado y mojado, una camisa negra de cuello en v, jeans azules ligeramente desgastados y converse de color negro. Se veía realmente espectacular y juvenil con esa forma de vestir tan casual, aunque él se veía hermoso con todo lo que llevara puesto. Él no tardó en notar mi presencia y sonrió confundido, fijó su vista en el reloj y vio que eran las 7:30 de la mañana, yo no acostumbraba a llegar tan temprano. Me levanté del sofá y fui directo hasta donde se encontraba él para plantarle un beso tierno.

- Buenos días dormilón- Dije en forma tierna una vez terminamos el beso.

- Buenos días- Dijo imitando mi tono - ¿No es muy temprano para que estés despierta?- Me preguntó con una leve sonrisa bromista

Me encogí de hombros – Si, supongo que es algo temprano pero hoy me encontraba, extrañamente, ansiosa- Le confesé

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe?- Preguntó realmente interesado y me guío hasta el sofá para que habláramos un rato antes de bajar a desayunar.

- Esta mañana me puse a pensar que soy realmente afortunada por tener todo lo que tengo y no solo me refiero al dinero de nuestras familias, sino al amor por parte de ellos… Por tener a nuestros amigos y por tenerte a ti – Le sonreí

Él me sonrió de vuelta y me abrazó – Y yo también soy muy afortunado por tener una mujer como tú en mi vida- Deshizo el abrazo y tomó mi cara entre sus manos – Bella, yo me muero si algo malo te pasa por eso estaré siempre para ti, en todo momento te cuidaré, prometo ser tu ángel guardián- Me dijo mientras sus hermosas esmeraldas verdes me miraban con detenimiento. Le sonreí y lo abracé nuevamente, nos quedamos un rato así hasta que él giró su rostro para besarme.

Yo sabía que lo último lo había dicho por Jacob… Ese tema no pasaba desapercibido en mi mente, de hecho, esta semana Jacob había permanecido tranquilo y conté con la buena fortuna que no me llamó sino hasta ayer, cuando lo hizo, Edward estuvo presente, escuchando mi conversación, de alguna forma me apoyaba pero yo sabía que era muy duro para él tener que escucharme hablar con Jacob como si nada hubiera pasado y para mí también lo era, el hecho de hablar –aunque fuera por teléfono- con una persona que planeaba tenerme en contra de mi voluntad me ponía muy nerviosa y pude ver que Jacob lo detectó, él supo que yo estaba actuando distante y entonces tuve que obligarme a mejorar mi actuación: Esa era parte importante del plan de Emmet, yo tenía que actuar como si no supiera nada hasta el día de nuestro viaje y en ese momento enfrentaría a Jacob diciéndole que no quería tener nada que ver con él… Hasta entonces, solo tenía que fingir que me emocionaba la idea de verlo y cancelar las citas en cuanto pudiera… Sonaba algo sencillo de hacer, por lo menos, por ahora.

Edward y yo nos levantamos del sofá, pensé que íbamos a bajar para desayunar pero tomó mi mano guiándome hasta el borde de su cama

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti- Dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?- Insistí en saber

Él volteó a ver dónde estaba su mesa de noche y tomó el libro que yo estaba observando hace unos momentos.

Me sonrió – Es para ti. La semana pasada pasé por una librería, cuando lo vi, inmediatamente pensé en ti-

Recibí el libro con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro – Gracias… Me encanta y lo empezaré a leer tan pronto como pueda-

- ¿Te gusta?-

- Demasiado… Muchas gracias- Le sonreí y me acerqué a él para besarlo

- No hay de qué- Dijo terminado el beso. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – Yo daría lo que fuera por mantener esa sonrisa en tu rostro-

Lo abracé, sintiéndome supremamente feliz por el maravilloso hombre que tenía en frente – Solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz. Te quiero demasiado Edward- Le dije mientras lo veía a los ojos, se notaba la sinceridad en mi tono de voz.

- Yo también te quiero tanto que las palabras no me alcanzan para describirlo- Me sonrió. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó de forma tierna. Un beso cargado de tantos sentimientos, pero sobre todo amor y dulzura.

- Nos están esperando- Dije suavemente sobre sus labios

- Es cierto, vamos- Coincidió.

Nos dirigíamos al comedor para encontrarnos con nuestra familia, él tomó mi mano y abrió la puerta dejando que yo saliera primero. Cuando estábamos bajando por las escaleras, mi celular empezó a vibrar, miré la pantalla con el ceño fruncido y se leía "Jacob" perfectamente, Edward lo alcanzó a ver y se tensó al momento

- No contestes- Dijo en tono bajo y tenía el semblante serio.

- Empezará a sospechar si no lo hago- Le respondí. Él miró al piso desilusionado y luego levantó la vista para verme, oprimí el botón para contestar la llamada al mismo tiempo que miraba a Edward pidiéndole disculpas porque no me gustaba verlo mal. Él solo suspiró y me abrazó, junto su cabeza con la mí y por lo tanto, mi celular quedó en medio de nuestros oídos.

- Hola Jake ¿Qué pasa?- Dije fingiendo un tono alegre

- Hola Bella, bueno quería llamarte para escuchar tu voz y preguntarte si tenías algún plan para hoy- Dijo emocionado

- ¿Escuchar mi voz? ¿En serio?- Aparenté estar confundida pero en realidad estaba intentando evitar la pregunta de si tenía planes para hoy… Hasta ahora no los tenía y no se me ocurría ninguna excusa.

- Bueno… Tienes una voz dulce y delicada, una que me hace querer estar contigo ahora mismo- Dijo en tono galante

Me sonrojé por ese comentario y Edward se tensó al escucharlo, sentí como apretaba sus dientes y un leve gruñido salió de su garganta. Pero en cierta forma, el sonrojo en mi rostro era por la ira que sentí, Jacob me desilusionaba cada vez más desde que me enteré de la verdad, no podía entender como él era tan sínico… Quería que se pasaran rápido estas semanas para irme y no tener que verlo nunca más.

- Jacob… Somos amigos ¿Lo olvidas?... Eso no sonó a lo que un amigo le dice a una amiga- Respondí dejando de lado el sonrojo y haciendo que Edward se tranquilizara un poco, de paso le aclararía la situación a Jacob, sin ser muy evidente, todavía.

- Si, tienes razón, lo siento… Solo que se me salió- Su tono parecía arrepentido… _-pero ¿Realmente lo estaba?_- Ahora que conocía un poco más de él, dudaba que estuviera arrepentido por decirme eso

- No importa… Solo que tú ya sabes que soy una mujer casada y a Edward podría molestarle- Dije con una sonrisa de maldad en mi rostro, Edward me miró con una sonrisa divertida y arqueando una ceja.

Escuché que Jacob bufó por lo bajo, pero hizo de cuenta que yo no lo había escuchado y siguió con la conversación – Entonces ¿Tienes planes para hoy? Se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos ir a caminar por ahí- Dijo despreocupado con un toque de interés implícito.

-Mmmm…- No se me ocurrió nada que decirle, Edward me miró y empezó a mover sus dedos como si estuviera tecleando en un computador, entendí perfectamente lo que quería que le dijera – Lo siento Jake, tengo que trabajar- Dije en tono cansado y Edward me sonrió

- ¿Trabajar? ¿Un domingo?- Preguntó en tono irónico, por ese tono supe que no lo creería tan fácil, así que seguí con mi mentira

- Si, a mí también me parece algo absurdo pero he descuidado la empresa por estar con los asuntos de la coronación y Carlisle dice que debo ponerme al corriente… Me parece muy injusto- Dije en tono disgustado, como si me lo estuviera creyendo yo misma. Me había vuelto mejor actriz de lo que recordaba

- Bueno, ni modo- Suspiró cansado – En todo caso te llamaré esta semana por si tienes un espacio libre-

- Está bien- Sonreí porque ya no tenía que soportarlo más por hoy –Nos veremos en otra ocasión Jake-

- Hasta entonces- Sentí como sonreía del otro lado de la línea y colgué inmediatamente

Sentí el coraje y la furia recorrer todo mi cuerpo - _¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿No le importaba lo que yo sintiese? ¿En realidad quería tenerme a toda costa sin importarle nada más?_ – Afortunadamente me enteré de todos sus planes antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, para ser sincera, nunca lo hubiera creído si mis amigos me lo contaran, necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos la clase de persona que era Jacob Black.

Guardé el celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo y tomé la mano de Edward para continuar con nuestro recorrido hasta el comedor. Yo no decía nada, iba sumida en mis pensamientos, sintiéndome como una pieza de ajedrez o un simple premio - _¿Eso era yo para Jacob? ¿Un premio? ¿O simplemente se estaba obsesionando porque no me podía tener?_ – Me molestaba la simple idea de que alguien me viera de esa forma, solo como un premio, sin importarle nada más sino obtener algo de mí. Edward no dijo nada mientras caminábamos al comedor, él sabía que yo estaba tensa y sabía que lo mejor era esperar hasta que yo me calmara para hablarme. Él esperó con tranquilidad y se comportó de la mejor forma, me apoyaba cuando tomaba mi mano con más firmeza y dulzura, me apoyó aún más cuando llegamos al comedor y todos notaron mi estado de ánimo, él simplemente sonrió y me apegó a su cuerpo, haciendo que yo olvidara esa desastrosa conversación telefónica.

- Buenos días- Dije para quitar toda la atención que estaban poniendo en mi

Todos en la mesa me saludaron, Edward sacó una silla para que me sentara y procedió a sentarse a mi lado, me dio la mano y luego me sonrió, gesto que logró tranquilizarme más de lo que yo esperaba. Le sonreí en respuesta.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, cariño?- Me preguntó René en tono preocupado

- No es del todo malo… Acabé de recibir una llamada de Jacob, me invitó a salir y me negué como es usual- Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

Todos en la mesa, abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron mirándome, claro, todos excepto Edward, quién parecía estar más tranquilo pero seguía con la mandíbula tensa.

- ¿Cada cuánto te llama?- Preguntó Charlie con expresión seria, haciendo a un lado su taza de café

- En esta semana solo me envió un par de mensajes, me llamó el lunes, ayer y hoy- Les conté de lo más normal pero lo cierto era que a mí me molestaba demasiado.

- No se dará por vencido muy fácilmente, tendremos que prolongar nuestro viaje- Respondió Emmet de forma pensativa. Mis padres asintieron dándole la razón

- Tendremos que ser pacientes, todo saldrá bien- Nos animó Jasper

- Exacto- Lo apoyó Alice y luego miró a Emmet con ternura- Además tu plan es muy bueno, solo tenemos que adelantar lo de la coronación… Estoy segura de que no habrá ningún inconveniente-

- Como dice Jasper, debemos ser pacientes ¿Por qué no dejamos ese tema de lado, por ahora?- Propuso Edward

Todos asentimos y Charlie tomó la palabra inmediatamente - ¿Qué planes tienen para hoy?- Preguntó a todos en general

Edward y yo nos encogimos de hombros sin saber que responder, Emmet se quedó pensativo y Alice intercambió una mirada con Jasper, supuse que ella estaba planeando algo debido a la sonrisa en su rostro, Jasper también se veía feliz, así que no me sorprendería que él lo supiera. Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio mirando en dirección a Alice y Jasper, ellos se tomaron de las manos y esta vez sonrieron de manera pícara.

- ¿Qué estás tramando Alice?- Pregunté arqueando una ceja, le di una mordida a mi tostada y la volví a ver de la misma forma

Ella puso una cara inocente – No estoy tramando nada malo… Lo juro- Se encogió de hombros y miró a Jasper – Diles- Le pidió

Jasper suspiró – Estábamos pensando en salir, tal vez ir a Washington D.C. y distraernos mientras caminamos o algo así… Nada fuera de lo común pero nos servirá para aligerar las tensiones – levantó su taza de café y la llevó hasta sus labios para beber el líquido.

- Me parece una excelente idea- Dijo Emmet, eufórico –Me apunto-

Yo le sonreí a Edward y él se apresuró a hablar – Bella y yo también vamos-

- ¿Saben lo lejos que está Washington?- Preguntó Charlie. Su tono era de preocupación, como el de cualquier padre a cargo de un grupo de adolescentes, excepto por el hecho de que no éramos del todo adolescentes, éramos jóvenes un poco más maduros y, a mi parecer, ya estábamos listos para una salida de este tipo.

René puso su mano sobre la de mi padre – Estarán bien- Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Él abrió los ojos como platos y le puso una expresión incrédula - ¿Te has vuelto loca, mujer? Ellos son niños, no pueden cuidarse solos… Yo los puedo llevar- Ofreció de manera inmediata

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmet y yo intercambiamos miradas al escuchar el ofrecimiento de mi padre, no es que nos disgustara su presencia, pero se sentiría como si tuviéramos un guardia de seguridad vigilándonos, ya era demasiado con el espía (Padre de Alice y Emmet) que teníamos encima como para que Charlie se pusiera en ese papel.

- No es necesario, papá… No somos niños- Repuse tratando de no sonar muy cruel, no quería que se diera la equivocada idea de que nos molestaba su presencia, o algo parecido

- Si lo son- Dijo esta vez en tono autoritario

- No lo somos- Repliqué.

Charlie se veía serio y pensativo, supuse que esto sería un gran cambio para él. Era cierto que yo salía muy seguido antes de casarme con Edward, pero no iba tan lejos y mi padre conocía todos y cada uno de los lugares que yo frecuentaba, además que conocía mis compañías y me llamaba miles de veces. Suspiré entendiendo lo que significaba para él

– Papá, ya no soy una niña pequeña, ninguno de nosotros lo somos y Edward, Emmet y Jasper saben cuidarse y cuidar de Alice y de mí… Lo han hecho durante toda esta semana, estaremos bien- Dije con una sonrisa

Él suspiró – Está bien… Ya saben que solo bastará una llamada y estaré con ustedes en cuanto pueda- Destacó con resignación

- Charlie no te preocupes por nada, podemos hacernos cargo de todo- Aseguró Emmet palmeando el hombro de mi padre

Todos terminamos de desayunar cambiando el tema de conversación, ahora estábamos hablando de la coronación y que quedaban muy pocos trámites, si todo salía bien, terminaríamos esta semana y el viaje se haría dos o tres días después. A decir verdad, esa noticia me emocionaba bastante, estaba tan feliz de poder cerrar esta etapa de mi vida, aunque tenía el leve presentimiento de que Jacob no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y tenía miedo de que el plan de Emmet no resultara, temía que Jacob se quedara aquí hasta que yo llegara y entonces no se me ocurría que más hacer… La última medida que podía tomar, era delatarlo con la policía y que ellos se hicieran cargo, pero no sabía muy bien como resultaría eso, después de todo Jacob era una persona mafiosa al igual que su padre y podía tomar represarías, poco me importaba que las tomara en mi contra pero si me angustiaba que pudiera herir a mis amigos o mi familia.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Me preguntó Edward cuando ya estábamos en el volvo… Sería un camino largo hasta Washington

Alice, Jasper y Emmet me miraron por el espejo retrovisor, todos tenían una expresión preocupada en su rostro. No sabía si decirles lo que sentía, podía preocuparlos más y realmente, no quería ser un motivo de carga para ellos, después de todo, iban a hacer el viaje conmigo y todo por mi culpa, porque fui testaruda y me empeñé en creer que Jacob era mi amigo y tenía buenas intenciones… Lo pensé por un momento, lo mejor era decirles la vedad, sé que puede sonar egoísta, pero si les decía la verdad, ellos podrían aclarar un poco mis dudas y de alguna forma tranquilizarme.

Suspiré – Tengo miedo- Miré a Edward y luego fijé mi vista en el espejo retrovisor para observar la reacción de Alice, Jasper y Emmet que se encontraban en el asiento trasero, todos tenían una cara de póker en sus rostros, no entendían la razón de mi miedo y me apresuré a explicarles – No sé… Tengo miedo de que no resulte el plan y Jacob nunca se valla de aquí por esperar mi regreso, se me ocurrió que en ese caso, podría denunciarlo ante las autoridades pero temo que pueda hacerles daño por entregarlo… De igual forma, salimos perdiendo-

Edward puso su mano sobre la mí sin quitar su vista del camino, no pude ver la reacción de mis amigos porque bajé la cabeza y dejé que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro. Parece que lo que dije hizo pensar a más de uno porque todos quedamos sumidos en el silencio, unos minutos. Me sentí culpable por ponerlos a todos en esta situación, porque todo esto era mi culpa, debía escuchar a Alice y a Edward cuando era el momento, pero no lo hice… Ya me estaba sintiendo bastante mal y quería devolver el tiempo hasta el día que cometí el error de hablarle a Jacob en la discoteca de Filadelfia. Jasper habló pasados unos dos minutos que se me hicieron eternos porque yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos.

- Está bien Bella, es normal que sientas miedo… Nunca estuviste en una situación así y es comprensible- Levanté mi rostro para verlo y él me sonreía cálidamente

Alice tomó la mano de Jasper - Lo que dice Jass es cierto, yo sé que todo saldrá bien- Se encogió de hombros y rápidamente intervino Emmet

- Además, ya sabes lo que dicen "No hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo resista" Si no funciona lo que tenemos planeado, ya solucionaremos esto de otra forma- Sonrió de tal forma que logró relajarme por completo.

Me quedé un poco más tranquila al escucharlos a todos y también porque Edward tenía su mano apoyada en la mía, por algún motivo pensé que él también estaba asustado al considerar la posibilidad que yo había planteado, por supuesto, él no lo admitiría aunque con su silencio me bastaba para suponer lo que él pensaba.

Llegamos a Washington luego de un incómodo viaje, Emmet hizo su mayor esfuerzo para alegrar el ambiente con bromas y cosas por el estilo, pero, por lo menos por mi parte, estaba demasiado tensa como para prestarle atención, sentí que Edward también estaba así, para mi buena suerte, Alice y Jasper parecían más relajados y me tranquilizaba que ellos no estuvieran tan alarmados como yo, que al menos se tomaran un respiro y fueran felices sin importar lo que pasaba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Emmet conteniendo la emoción

- Vamos a ir a Six Flags América (1)… ¿Les parece la idea?- Sonrió Alice

Todos asentimos y caminamos juntos hacía nuestro destino. Esto prometía ser bastante emocionante: la primera vez que fui a un parque de diversiones estaba con Edward, la segunda vez también y fue mejor de lo que esperé… Instantáneamente recordé los momentos que había pasado con Edward mientras estuvimos en Filadelfia, fue perfecto y no lo supe aprovechar, estaba bastante confundida con mis sentimientos como para darme cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque sea por un momento.

Llegamos al lugar donde dijo Alice, todo se veía perfectamente animado y radiante, me gustaba mucho este lugar, con tantas personas y niños jugando y sonriendo, además Edward y yo estábamos tomados de las manos, no me podía sentir más dichosa.

- Vamos al apocalipsis- Chilló Alice

Ella tomó la mano de Jasper jalándolo hasta, lo que parecía ser, nuestra primera atracción. No nos quedó más opción que seguirla, pero me parecía demasiado rápido que empezáramos con tanta adrenalina, se lo hice saber cuándo estábamos haciendo la fila para ingresar.

- Sé que estás emocionada, pero ¿no crees que podemos empezar con algo más calmado?- Pregunté de manera relajada aunque sentí que mi tono salió algo más tembloroso de lo que pensaba

Edward ocultó una pequeña sonrisa y se animó a hablar por primera vez en todo el viaje - ¿Asustada?- Preguntó en tono de burla

Emmet, Jasper y Alice se echaron a reír, Edward los siguió después de unos segundos

- No estoy asustada- Me crucé de brazos – Ya he subido a estos juegos y lo decía por ti, porque sé que no estás acostumbrado a esto- Contraataqué en tono bromista y le mostré la lengua

Edward dejó de reír y frunció el ceño, por su parte: Alice, Jasper y Emmet estaban que estallaban en risas, divertidos viendo la escena que protagonizábamos Edward y yo.

- A mí no me intimidan cosas así- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Te recuerdo quién ganó en los karts?- Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa

- ¿Y te recuerdo que parecías horrorizado cuando subíamos a esos juegos?… ¿Como el barco pirata o la montaña rusa?- Arqueé una ceja con una sonrisa

Él suspiró – Está bien, no diré nada más… Tienes razón- Alzó sus manos en forma de rendición – Solo no se burlen más- Pidió mirando a Emmet, Alice y Jasper que estaban que no podían de la risa y cuando vieron que nosotros éramos los siguientes, soltaron una sonora carcajada. Edward suspiró frustrado y yo pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para que no les pusiera atención y de paso, apoyarlo porque sabía que a él no le gustaba sentirse débil ni temeroso.

Al final, terminamos por cumplir el capricho de Alice, el "apocalipsis" fue la primera atracción a la que ingresamos y para ser sincera estuvo mejor de lo que yo esperaba, Edward no parecía tan horrorizado en esta ocasión, solo sujetaba mi mano con fuerza y después tuvo que soportar las bromas por parte de Jasper y Emmet.

.

- ¿Quieren ir a comer algo?- Propuso Jasper

Todos respondimos afirmativamente y nos dirigimos hasta la plazoleta de comidas, ya faltaba poco para irnos porque habíamos pasado por casi todas las atracciones y fue divertido, solo risas, bromas y chistes, logramos nuestro objetivo que era dejar atrás todas las tensiones y relajarnos por hoy, después de todo pude llevar a cabo mi objetivo de esta mañana y divertirme como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Todos pedimos un hot dog con gaseosa y nos sentamos en la primera mesa libre que vimos, estábamos comiendo y hablando entretenidamente, hasta que Emmet se distrajo, por alguna razón y dejó de hablar de lo que estaba hablando y fijó su vista en otro lugar. Alice lo miró con una expresión preocupada

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Le preguntó

Él sacudió su cabeza lentamente - ¿Eh? No, estoy bien ¿De qué estábamos hablando?- Cambió el tema rápidamente

- ¿A quién veías?- Preguntó Jasper en tono de burla.

Todos fijamos nuestra vista hacía donde la había fijado Emmet hace un momento, Edward y Jasper soltaron una pequeña risa y Alice y yo nos miramos sin entender, por mi parte no veía nada extraño que pudiera llamar la atención de Emmet, solo habían personas muy felices, familias, niños riendo… Lo normal.

- Oh no puede ser… Nunca te imaginé en esta situación- Dijo Edward riéndose y Jasper lo siguió

- ¿Qué? No le veo nada de malo- Se excusó Emmet

- ¿Podrían explicarnos de que hablan?- Dijo Alice irritada

Emmet iba a responder, pero una vez más desvió su mirada y se tensó. Me dio por mirar en la dirección que había acabado de ver Emmet y vi que alguien conocido se estaba acercando

- Mira quién viene allí- Le dije a Alice

- Oh- Alice se sorprendió y sonrió de forma radiante, inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue a saludar a Rosalie que se acercaba a nosotros, ellas intercambiaron algunas palabras y volvieron a la mesa. Pude ver que Emmet se tensaba.

- Hola Bella- Me sonrió Rosalie de forma cálida

-Hola Rosalie, que gusto volver a verte- Dije con la misma sonrisa

- Lo mismo digo, me pregunta cuando volveríamos a vernos- Respondió

Alice tomó la mano de Jasper y lo presentó con Rosalie – Rose, él es Jasper mi novio- Ellos intercambiaron un apretón de manos amigable. Alice continuó con la presentación – Él es Edward, el esposo de Bella- Edward sonrió de forma cortés y se repitió la misma acción que había hecho con Jasper – Y… él es mi hermano mayor, Emmet- Aclaró Alice

- Oh, por supuesto… Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti, a parte de Jasper, Edward y Bella- Le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

Emmet también sonrió pero se notaba tenso - ¿En serio?- Preguntó indeciso

- Si, me alegra conocerte al fin… Bueno, a todos- Dejó el contacto visual con Emmet y miró a Jasper y a Edward.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Rose?- Le preguntó Alice

Ella se encogió de hombros – Vine a pasar el día con mis amigos y mi novio- Sonrió

- Nosotros también- Le dijo Emmet. Rápidamente él sacudió la cabeza levemente y trató de arreglar lo que había dicho – Me refiero a que también vinimos con nuestros amigos… por supuesto, yo no tengo novio… Pero Bella y Alice si, ya que son chicas… Bueno, en realidad Bella tiene esposo… En fin, no me gustan los hombres por eso no tengo novio, no quiero decir que sea homofóbico, todos tenemos nuestros gustos y… - Emmet le explicaba muy nervioso la situación mientras Rosalie soltaba pequeñas risitas.

Edward lo rescató antes de que se siguiera poniendo en ridículo - Lo que Emmet trata de decir, es que estos días hemos estado estresados y vinimos a relajarnos un poco- Explicó Edward

- El propósito era relajarnos, pero Emmet parece bastante nervioso- Soltó Jasper en tono de burla y Emmet le mandó una mirada intimidante

Rosalie solo sonrió pero no dijo nada, Alice empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos de alegría - ¿Qué les parece si pasamos el resto del día juntos? Quiero decir, Rosalie con sus amigos, su novio y nosotros ¿No sería una estupenda idea?- Preguntó sonriente

- Me parece bien- Le contestó Rosalie y luego desvió su mirada, mientras Emmet parecía más tenso de lo que ya estaba, por la situación que había acabado de plantear Alice. Rosalie señaló a un grupo de personas que estaban a lo lejos, parecían ser dos chicos y dos chicas pero no se podían distinguir del todo – Allí están mis amigos y mi novio- Dijo Rosalie completamente emocionada, les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

A medida que se acercaban los acompañantes de Rosalie, mejor se podían distinguir sus rostros e instantáneamente tuve un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto, fijé mi vista en la chica, tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado, la otra chica era de estatura media y cabello largo y oscuro, luego el chico musculoso de cabello corto oscuro y para finalizar, un chico de cabello liso, color castaño oscuro y medianamente alto. Bueno, no me preocupé tanto por el último porque no lo conocía del todo, pero los dos anteriores se me hicieron bastante familiares y me tensé, apreté ligeramente fuerte la mano de Edward y él me miró con expresión angustiada – _No pueden ser ellos, no_ – Me repetí mentalmente tratando de creérmelo. Cuando los susodichos estuvieron a escasos pasos de nosotros, confirmé mis peores sospechas: El ambiente cambió y ya no era relajado, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo nos tensamos inmediatamente al darnos cuenta que los amigos de Rosalie eran María, Tanya y Jacob.

Mi rostro y el de mis amigos debió parecer aterrador porque Rosalie frunció el ceño confundida - ¿Pasa algo malo?- Preguntó en tono inocente

Claro, ella no sabía nada y a mí se me olvidó por completo que me estaba siguiendo un espía, por lo tanto Jacob y Tanya debían tener conocimiento óptimo de todas nuestras actividades, lo que definitivamente no esperé fue que Tanya y Rosalie fueran amigas - _¿Qué tan amigas serían?_ – Me pregunté sabiendo que ahora yo debía ser más desconfiada que nunca, aunque Rosalie me caía bastante bien, ella tal vez tendría más lealtad para con Tanya por ser su amiga – _¿Y nosotros? _– No podía arriesgarme así, yo debía protegerme a mí, a mi familia y a mis amigos.

Mientras yo estaba en un aparente estado de shock, Alice contestó la pregunta que había hecho Rosalie – Na-nada, todo está absolutamente bien- Dijo en tono nervioso y tragó saliva

- Alice, te conozco… Eres mala para mentir y sabes que lo sé- Le dijo Rosalie en tono de broma, lo que me hizo pensar que ella debía ser del todo indiferente a la situación que estábamos viviendo, ella no debía saber nada de lo que planeaban Tanya y Jacob, digamos que por ese lado, me tranquilizó.

- No pasa nada – Esta vez fue Jasper quien habló – Pero mira la hora… Charlie nos matará- Dijo mirando a Emmet y Edward

- ¿Charlie?- Preguntó Rosalie

- El padre de Bella- Le explicó Edward – Se nos olvidó que prometimos estar temprano en casa porque Charlie es algo controlador-

- Quédense un rato más- Rosalie hizo un puchero y miró su reloj – No es tan tarde, apenas son las cuatro- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, simplemente, nos fue imposible negarnos a su petición – _Esta tarde será muy larga_ – Pensé para mí

Jacob, Tanya, María y el novio de Rosalie (del cual, olvidé el nombre), se acercaron a nosotros, los cuatro tenían una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros y no parecían para nada sorprendidos de encontrarnos aquí, especialmente hoy, recordando que le dije a Jacob específicamente que no nos podíamos ver porque yo tenía que trabajar. Todos se acercaron a saludarnos a cada uno de nosotros

- Oh bueno, les presento a Riley, mi novio- Dijo Rosalie sonriente y todos asentimos con una sonrisa, excepto Emmet quien parecía algo incómodo.

- Es un placer- Dijo Riley

- Y por último, ellos son mis amigos: Tanya, María y Jacob- Completó Rosalie

- Ya nos conocíamos- Dijo Tanya con una sonrisa de maldad dibujada en su rostro, luego le sonrió de forma coqueta a Edward, cosa que me molestó bastante y al parecer no fui la única que lo notó, porque Alice y Jasper se pusieron a la defensiva. Edward pasó su brazo por mi hombro al notar la mirada de Tanya sobre él y yo me aferré a su pecho, pero la muy descarada lo seguía mirando igual.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Rosalie

Jacob asintió – Conocí a Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice en Filadelfia… A Emmet lo conocí en Forks y Tanya junto con María, conocieron a todos en una fiesta- Le explicó Jacob a una muy confundida Rosalie

- Oh, no… Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde hace más tiempo- Dijo Tanya con tono inocente.

Yo volví mi mirada hacía Edward, frunciendo el ceño porque yo lo conocía de toda mi vida y no recordaba que me hubiera mencionado algo sobre ella, además nunca la había visto en mi vida _¿Cómo era posible que se conocieran?_ Edward se tensó al escuchar lo que dijo Tanya y supuse que lo que ella decía era verdad.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron?- Pregunté con una sonrisa, aparentando que no me importaba cuando en realidad quería descuartizar a Tanya y eso era poco para toda la ira y furia que tenía contenidas en mi cuerpo. Tanya agrandó más su sonrisa y por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver que Jacob también sonreía – _Hipócritas_ – Pensé para mí

- Nos conocimos en la escuela militar, cuando teníamos 12 años, yo soy la hija del superior y nos conocimos en una condecoración… Que buenos tiempos ¿Verdad Eddie?- Preguntó Tanya

- Si, muy buenos- Coincidió Edward con una sonrisa forzada. Se podía ver que estaba bastante tenso por esta situación. Él siguió hablando – La verdad no te recordaba, has cambiado bastante- Dijo confundido

- Tu también- Destacó Tanya y se podía notar la doble intención en sus palabras.

Posesivamente, me aferré más a Edward para demostrarle a ella y a todo el mundo, que Edward era, es y será solamente mío, para mi sorpresa, ella mostró una sonrisa aun mayor, pero estaba cargada de cinismo y maldad, lo que no me gustó demasiado.

- ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!- Exclamó Rosalie sorprendida

- Si- Coincidió Jacob – No esperaba encontrarte por aquí hoy- Dijo mirándome e inmediatamente pensé en una excusa para salirme de esta, pero no podía pensar con claridad ya que en mi mente, todavía estaban las palabras y la sonrisa de Tanya, la descarada que tenía en frente y no podía agredirle como tanto quería.

Antes de que yo le dijera algo, Edward se apresuró a hablar. – Pedimos el día libre, quería pasar tiempo con mi esposa y con mis amigos- Dijo en tono serio y con la mandíbula apretada, haciendo estasis en "mi esposa". Me aferró aún más a su pecho en pose autoritaria y posesiva.

- Que bien… No todo es trabajo, aunque es una parte importante- Dijo Tanya y no sé por qué sentí una doble intención en sus palabras

- Dejemos de hablar de eso, porque no vamos a una atracción… Como la casa del terror- Propuso María con un tono bastante emocionado. Fijó su vista en Jasper y le sonrió sin ninguna vergüenza, Alice inmediatamente, tomó el brazo de Jasper y se aferró a él, para luego plantarle un casto beso en los labios.

- Me parece excelente- Dijo Riley

- Bien, entonces no esperemos más… Vámonos- Exclamó Rosalie.

Nos levantamos de nuestros puestos, Edward y yo estábamos abrazados, al igual que Alice y Jasper pero María iba considerablemente, cerca de ellos. Emmet se puso de mi lado porque se dio cuenta que Jacob trataba de acercárseme y como no lo logró, se fue al lado de Tanya, quien tenía una sonrisa descarada en su rostro y esta se ensanchaba cada vez que veía a Edward… Sentí ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa a golpes, pero me recordé que debía estar calmada. Por último, Rosalie y Riley iban tomados de las manos, como una pareja común.

Pasamos nuestras entradas para ingresar a la casa del terror, las ubicaciones y el orden de las parejas no había cambiado en nada, excepto que ahora, Emmet se acercaba a Rosalie y se le notaba que era sin querer porque él se ponía nervioso cuando se daba cuenta que estaba cerca de ella. Alice y Jasper se mantuvieron abrazados todo el tiempo, a pesar de que María intentaba hablar con Jasper pero no lo lograba o solo intercambiaban pequeñas frases, porque Alice besaba a Jasper o Jasper cortaba la conversación que mantenía con María y abrazaba con más fuerza a Alice. Por nuestro lado, al principio Edward y yo caminábamos abrazados, pero luego nos tomamos de las manos y Tanya, junto con Jacob, aprovecharon ese descuido para acercarse a nosotros. Al lado de Edward, se situó Tanya, hablándole de temas políticos y música clásica, solo para parecer interesante y además porque sabía que Edward disfrutaba de esas conversaciones, pero no le funcionó del todo, porque Edward conocía muy bien las intenciones de Tanya y por la expresión en su rostro, también estaba celoso porque Jacob estaba hablándome a mi sobre que teníamos que salir en alguna ocasión, o algo así… La verdad no le estaba prestando atención a lo que me decía porque estaba ocupada pensando en las diferentes formas de hacerle daño a Tanya sin que se diera cuenta, quien había sido.

Salimos de la casa del terror, lejos de estar asustados, mis amigos y yo parecíamos tensos, mientras Tanya, María, Jacob y Riley tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Entramos a un par de atracciones más que demoraron más tiempo de lo que esperaba, en realidad, se me hicieron eternas porque Tanya no se despegaba de Edward y aprovechaba cualquier descuido de nuestra parte para acercarse a él. No muy diferente a esto, era lo que pasaba con Jacob, él también se acercaba a mí, buscando entablar alguna conversación sobre temas que nos interesaban a los dos. Edward y yo estábamos bastante enojados por todo esto, yo lo estaba porque Tanya no se despegaba de él y él por su parte, se notaba bastante celoso cuando Jacob se me acercaba, lo podía ver muy marcado cuando apretaba sus dientes o soltaba un, casi inaudible, gruñido.

Rosalie estaba con una expresión pensativa y miraba a Emmet de tanto en tanto, lo más curioso, es que ella iba de la mano con Riley y él parecía molesto por la atención que ella le estaba prestando a Emmet. Ese detalle no pasó a mayores, pero sí la reacción que tuvo Alice con María cuando salimos de lo que parecía ser, nuestra atracción final, María trataba de ser discreta al acercarse a Jasper y Alice ya estaba cansada de esa situación, así que se puso en frente de ella y sujetó la mano de Jasper con firmeza.

- Escúchame bien… Sé cuáles son tus intenciones con MI NOVIO y no quiero que te le acerques más, porque o si no, podría irte muy mal… Estoy hablando en serio, ALEJATE DE ÉL- La amenazó

María quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de decirle algo, Jasper también estaba mudo y se acercó a Alice para abrazarla por detrás, posando sus manos en la cintura de Alice, seguido le susurró algo que no alcanzamos a escuchar y Alice lo miró con dulzura, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le susurró algo de vuelta, nadie alcanzó a escucharla. Se tomaron de las manos y siguieron caminando aparentando que nada había pasado, todos nosotros, los imitamos porque no tenía sentido hacer una escena por esto, pero inmediatamente nos detuvimos al escuchar la voz de María, todos nos dimos la vuelta y ella se acercó a Jasper

- Yo sé lo que ella te hace, vuelve conmigo… Serás feliz, lo prometo- Dijo con una sonrisa

Alice la miraba con furia, pasó su mano por la cintura de Jasper hasta abrazarlo. Por otro lado, la reacción de Jasper fue imparable, se notaba realmente confundido y tenía el ceño fruncido intentando resolver las palabras de María, en realidad, todos estábamos haciendo eso ya que no entendíamos la razón de sus palabras. Todos nosotros teníamos una expresión confundida, excepto Tanya y Jacob, quienes miraban a María con cierta precaución, como si con eso le estuvieran diciendo que no dijera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

Jasper habló sacándonos a todos de nuestros pensamientos – No sé de qué estás hablando- Le dijo en tono serio y cortés

- Yo te amo Jasper y sé que ella te obliga a estar a su lado, porque no eres feliz con ella- Le respondió María

Todos quedamos boquiabiertos - _¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en tela de juicio el amor entre Alice y Jasper? _– Ellos eran una pareja perfectamente armoniosa y su amor podía sentirse incluso a metros de distancia. Alice se puso roja de la ira, se acercó a ella amenazando con empezar una gran pelea, pero Jasper la detuvo a tiempo y le dio una mirada para que se tranquilizara, ella solo suspiró sin dejar de mandarle miradas asesinas a María.

- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces María, yo no siento lo mismo por ti y no quería tener que recordártelo en un lugar tan público, pero aun así no me queda otra opción que aclararte toda esta situación aquí mismo – Jasper suspiró y empezó a hablar – Lo nuestro pasó hace mucho tiempo, este es mi presente… Intenté hacer que fuéramos amigos pero veo que me equivoqué porque tú malinterpretaste mis sentimientos, no quiero volver a verte, me cansé de que me llames cada vez que te plazca, me cansé de que me invites a citas, me cansé de todo porque no quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca más y por si necesitas más explicaciones… Amo a Alice con toda mi alma y no la dejaré por nada en el mundo ¿Te quedó claro?- Preguntó en tono sarcástico y luego le dio la espalda, marchándose con Alice

Emmet, Edward y yo nos quedamos en nuestros sitios sin nada que decir, no era el momento apropiado y éramos conscientes de que la salida había llegado a su fin, debíamos ir detrás de Alice y Jasper, los cuales estaban bastante enojados, aunque Jasper no lo demostrara de forma tan abierta como lo hacía Alice. Emmet los siguió luego de unos minutos, luego Edward me dio una mirada para que hiciéramos lo mismo, yo solté su mano y me acerqué a él para susurrarle al oído.

- Adelántate, yo mi disculparé con Rosalie- Seguido, besé su mejilla y él asintió para luego, irse.

Sonreí mientras veía como él se alejaba y luego suspiré, le hice una seña a Rosalie para que se acercara y pudiéramos tener algo de privacidad. Pude notar la mirada desaprobatoria que le daban Tanya y Jacob a Rosalie, pero ella lo dejó pasar y se acercó a mí, dimos unos cuantos pasos hasta una mesa que estaba desocupada y le pedí que se sentara. Ella habló primero que yo

- Siento mucho todo lo que pasó- Dijo disculpándose

- No es tu culpa… Es que, tuvimos un par de inconvenientes con Tanya y María… No sabía que esto pasaría y de igual forma me quería disculpar contigo, no pensé que Alice actuaría de esa forma, tampoco pensé que Jasper explotaría como lo hizo, generalmente, él es muy calmado- Dije, jugando con mis dedos

- ¿Tuvieron inconvenientes con Tanya también? ¿Por qué?- Pidió saber. Su expresión sorprendida, no podía ser actuada o por lo menos, no pensé que ella fuera tan buena actriz como para fingir ese gesto.

- Bueno, estuvimos en una fiesta con ellos y las cosas se salieron de control… María terminó besando a Jasper y Tanya besó a Edward – Le expliqué brevemente con un tono de incomodidad al recordar ese desafortunado incidente

- Oh! Ya veo… Pero conozco a Tanya hace mucho tiempo, ella no haría algo así- Me dijo indignada porque le estaba hablando mal de su "amiga".

- No quiero pelear contigo Rosalie, aunque no te conozco, pareces una buena persona… Pero estoy segura de que Tanya no lo es… Yo sé lo que vi, tuve un problema con Edward respecto a eso y probablemente creas que te estoy mintiendo, me odiarás por decir lo que diré pero es la verdad… Tanya no es lo que aparenta ser, posiblemente solo te está usando, ella quiere quedarse con Edward y convertirse en reina de Forks, no tengo duda de ello- Dicho esto, me levanté de la mesa

Ella me sujetó, tenía una mirada furiosa hacía mí – Tú no puedes insultarme ni a ella y luego irte… Yo conozco a Tanya, es mi mejor amiga y te aseguro que todo lo que estás diciendo es mentira, te arrepentirás de juzgar mal a una persona tan buena como ella - Ella se levantó sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Suspiré, no había caso seguir con todo eso, ella algún día se daría cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de Tanya y yo no podía obligarla a que lo descubriera, simplemente lo sabría ella misma por su cuenta, así como yo lo descubrí con Jacob. Sabía de antemano que ella me odiaba justo ahora por poner en tela de juicio las afirmaciones de su amiga, además por decirle que Tanya no era lo que aparentaba ser, pero prefiero ser odiada por decir la verdad que amada por ser una completa hipócrita.

Volví al estacionamiento, donde se encontraban Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Edward. Los dos primeros parecían felices, Alice le decía algo a Jasper con una mirada de profunda ternura y amor y Jasper solo la miraba con el mismo sentimiento. Emmet estaba pensativo, ausente de la conversación y Edward tenía la misma expresión que Emmet solo que él estaba con la mandíbula apretada y yo sabía que eso solo significaba que estaba molesto por algo o con alguien, pero eso no lo podría descifrar en este momento exacto, solo me quedaba esperar a que se calmara para preguntarle y de alguna forma, ayudarle en lo que pudiese.

Entramos al volvo, escuchando los cariños por parte de Alice y Jasper, al principio me pareció tierno pero después, todos estábamos notablemente incómodos con esto, y no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría Emmet, quien estaba al lado de ellos. Pasaron veinte minutos y todos queríamos salir del auto con tal de no escuchar los arrumacos de Alice y Jasper, hasta que Edward introdujo un nuevo tema de conversación – _Gracias al cielo_ – Dije para mí

- ¿Cómo te fue con Rosalie?- Me preguntó Edward

Pude ver por el espejo retrovisor, que Emmet se movía incómodo en su puesto y Alice, dejaba el contacto visual con Jasper para abrir sus ojos de manera descomunal y mirarme a través del espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Hablaste con Rosalie? – Preguntó, notablemente interesada.

- Si y no salió tan bien como esperaba – Dije sumida en mis pensamientos, recordando que la reacción de Rosalie no había sido la mejor, pero tampoco debí decirle la verdad sobre Tanya, no era algo que me correspondía a mí, aunque si me afectaba.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emmet mientras fruncía el ceño, mostrando su inesperada sorpresa

- Bueno, se supone que me iba a disculpar por la escena pero terminé diciéndole que no nos llevábamos muy bien con María ni con Tanya por lo que había pasado en la discoteca- Me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, lo cierto era que yo estaba incómoda diciendo esto y todos se tensaron cuando lo mencioné.

- Y supongo que no te creyó- Concluyó Jasper

- Exacto, ella cree que Tanya es una chica buena y además es su "mejor amiga"… Ahora me odia por levantar "falsos testimonios" en su contra- Hice comillas en al aire, sintiendo la mirada de cuatro personas sobre mí.

- No te odia- Me dijo Alice con una sonrisa

- Nadie podría odiarte, solo está disgustada – Edward me miró por unos instantes y luego volvió su vista a la carretera – Además, algún día se dará cuenta y te lo agradecerá – Sonrió

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, en forma de agradecimiento por apoyarme en todo momento, él me sonrió por unos segundos y volvió su vista al camino. Emmet cambió el tema rápidamente, no sé porque lo sentía tan nervioso cuando hablábamos de Rosalie, pero tampoco lo pensé demasiado ya que me distraje con sus bromas y en cuestión de segundos, Emmet se encargó de hacernos estallar en risas con sus comentarios sin sentido.

Llegamos a casa cerca de las 8 de la noche, estábamos completamente cansados por el viaje que habíamos hecho y por todas las emociones implicadas. Mis padres nos estaban esperando en la sala principal, junto con Carlisle y Esme, los cuatro estaban tomando té y hablando animadamente sobre algún tema que los ponía felices, supuse que sería la coronación, ya que, por estos días parece que no existiera otro tema de conversación… Y acerté, mi madre contenía la emoción de buscar un vestido acorde para Edward y para mí, Esme hablaba del sitio de la celebración y mi padre junto con Carlisle, estaban recordando lo bueno que sería que nosotros asumiéramos el trono por fin, alegando que sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmet y yo entramos con una sonrisa marcada en nuestros rostros, haciendo parte de la conversación de forma animada: Alice, Esme y mi madre hablaban del vestido y del lugar en donde sería la celebración, Emmet y Jasper hablaban de otro tema que no alcancé a percibir, por último, Edward y yo permanecimos en nuestra burbuja, olvidando todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

Así pasamos una hora, hablando de todo un poco y de lo que había sido nuestro día, Edward y yo nos despedimos de todos los presentes porque en realidad estábamos muy cansados y mañana tendríamos que ir al parlamento a terminar de una vez por todas con el papeleo de la coronación. Edward y yo subimos las escaleras, tomados de las manos, cada uno sumido en el silencio agradable que frecuentábamos normalmente, cuando hacíamos contacto visual y nuestras miradas decían todo lo que las palabras no expresarían, momentos tan mágicos como este, era los que más me acercaban a él. Como siempre, Edward me dejó en mi habitación, esperó hasta que yo me pusiera el pijama y me durmiera para luego marcharse a su habitación. En muchas ocasiones deseé que él se quedara conmigo, incluso, aun lo deseo… Pero no quiero presionar nada y llevamos poco tiempo de novios, tampoco sería adecuado.

…

POV Edward

De nuevo lunes, volver a la rutina a la que estaba sometido todos los días, aunque en estos días no me molestaba tanto porque podía ver a Bella muy seguido y estar con ella, todos los días estábamos juntos a causa de todo el papeleo que teníamos que hacer y revisar. Era demasiado trabajo para nosotros dos, así que a Harry Clearwater se le ocurrió la idea de contratar una secretaria para que nos ayudara con todo esto, Charlie y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, también concordamos en que la persona a la que contrataríamos quedaría como mi secretaria después de que acabara el asunto de la coronación, para que ella no estuviera sin empleo. Por supuesto, Bella no sabía nada de esto y yo no se lo dije porque no sentí que hubiera necesidad de hacerlo, ella podría ser celosa pero sabía que confiaba en mí y eso era suficiente, por otro lado, ella la conocería hoy y no habría problema… O por lo menos, eso esperaba.

Me levanté y fui directo a la ducha, no miré la hora y tampoco lo haría, Bella acostumbraba a llegar a las ocho, pero estos días estaba llegando demasiado temprano, con ella no sabía que esperar y lo mejor era estar preparado. Me moría de ganas por verla, todavía, a estas alturas, no podía creer que hubiera logrado lo que tantos años esperé: Hacer que Bella me quisiera, que ella y yo formáramos una pareja armoniosa, que nos conociéramos y compartiéramos momentos juntos. No sabía de qué forma demostrarle lo feliz que era a su lado, solo con el hecho de tenerla cerca y ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate, me hacía sentir una sensación de plenitud simplemente maravillosa.

Pensé en todo esto mientras me duchaba, me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos, olvidándome (por unos minutos) que Bella podría estar en mi habitación, ahora mismo y yo hasta ahora me estaba terminando de duchar. Cerré la llave del agua y rápidamente me puse mi ropa interior, luego mis zapatos italianos, pantalones oscuros de vestir y mi camisa celeste de botones; peiné un poco mi cabello porque estaba bastante desordenado hoy tenía que ir a trabajar: me costó mucho hacer que se viera prolijo pero lo logré con ayuda del gel. Salí del baño sonriendo, esperando encontrar a Bella, para mi suerte, ella estaba sentada en el sillón jugando nerviosa con sus dedos - _¿Qué estaría pensando?_ - Desearía poder leer su mente para averiguarlo.

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo poniendo mis manos sobre su cintura y me acerqué para poder besarla

- Hola – Dije sonriendo, una vez terminamos el beso

- Hola – Respondió ella con la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y seguido mordió su labio inferior, me parecía extremadamente tierno cuando hacía eso, parecía una niña pequeña a la que habían descubierto después de hacer una travesura.

- Te has vuelto bastante madrugadora – Resalté con tono bromista

Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró – Estoy cansada de todos los trámites que tenemos que hacer y quiero terminar con esto, lo más pronto posible-

- Yo también- Coincidí - Pronto seremos los reyes de Forks, claro, después de unas merecidas vacaciones-

Ella sonrió – Digamos que son unas vacaciones forzosas, pero nos caerían de maravilla- Dijo entre risas

Asentí y tomé su mano, ya era hora de bajar a desayunar. Ella entendió mi gesto y me sonrió, dando vuelta para llegar hacía la puerta e ir al comedor. Bajamos las escaleras con mucha tranquilidad, hasta que recordé que Jacob la había llamado ayer, a esta hora… Sin querer me tensé, no podía pensar correctamente cuando sabía que Jacob estaba planeando algo malo en contra de la voluntad de mi esposa, mi Bella y yo haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerla, si tenía que pasar el reste de mi vida, viajando con ella para que no la encontrara nunca, así sería… Lo dejaría todo para asegurar su bienestar, no me importaba lo que me costara hacerlo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Bella sintió que yo estaba pensativo y muy tenso, me dio una mirada cargada de duda, yo no respondí y miré a otro lado, porque sabía que ella me conocía muy bien y podría suponer lo que estaba pensando, no quería ser una más de sus preocupaciones y tampoco quería que me viera como un hombre celópata y controlador, aunque para mí, era muy difícil controlar eso… Tendría que aprender.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso, antes de llegar al comedor, Bella me miró de nuevo con una sonrisa, supongo que tratando de relajarme y en realidad, lo logró… No sé cómo lo hizo, pero una sola sonrisa suya, me hacía sentir calmado y tranquilo, le devolví la sonrisa y besé su mejilla para agradecerle.

- Te quiero demasiado, eres la mujer perfecta – Dije mirándola a los ojos

Ella se sonrojó por un momento, agachó su cabeza y cuando la volvió a levantar, me mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas – Yo también te quiero Edward, lamento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde-

- Hey, ahora estamos juntos… Eso ya no importa – Le resté importancia, dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas y tomé su mano con firmeza para dirigirnos al comedor.

Avanzamos los pocos pasos que nos quedaban para reunirnos con nuestra familia y amigos, cuando estuvimos presentes, saludamos a todos con una sonrisa y procedimos a sentarnos en nuestros puestos, Sue se acercó a servirnos nuestro desayuno y la plática comenzó a surgir de manera normal: Emmet estaba más bromista que de costumbre y para mi sorpresa, Jasper estaba mucho más hablador hoy, Alice se mostraba feliz por verlo tan expresivo, Charlie y René solo sonreían con los disparates que decían mis dos amigos. En medio del desayuno surgió el tema de la mudanza entre Charlie y René, ya que, ellos no seguirían viviendo aquí luego de la coronación y estaban buscando una casa pequeña en el pueblo, inmediatamente sugerí que se quedaran aquí cuanto tiempo quisieran, esta casa era enorme y siempre fue de ellos, yo era el intruso… Pero ellos no aceptaron, alegando que esta casa era de la realeza y ellos no querían molestarnos. Aunque Bella trató de convencerlos de todo lo contrario, ellos no aceptaron y siguieron hablando de su búsqueda de casa para fines de este mes o hasta que nosotros llegáramos de nuestro viaje. La cuestión anterior no pasó a mayores y terminamos de desayunar tranquilamente, como todos los días. Nos levantamos de nuestros puestos, Jasper acompañó a Alice hasta su trabajo, Emmet también se fue a su trabajo (ahora, él trabajaba en una empresa mecánica de autos), René y Charlie se fueron primero a arreglar unos detalles de nuestro viaje, por último, Bella y yo, nos fuimos en mi volvo hasta el parlamento.

...

Entré a mi oficina como ya era habitual, saqué un sillón en frente de mi escritorio para que Bella se sentara y luego hice lo mismo, sentándome en frente de ella. Empezamos revisando los papeles que habíamos dejado inconclusos el viernes, ella y yo hablábamos en tono serio y profesional, muy diferente al que usábamos cuando estábamos frente a la familia o incluso, sumidos en nuestra burbuja. Pienso que eso era muy importante, Bella y yo nos entendíamos a la perfección y sabíamos cuando era el momento para bromear y cuando debíamos trabajar fuertemente.

Duramos dos horas, concentrados en lo que teníamos que hacer, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina.

- Adelante – Dije sin quitar la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando.

- Siento interrumpir, pero este es un asunto que quizás les interese- Levanté mi vista, reconociendo la voz de Harry. Le sonreí a manera de saludo.

- ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Bella, distraída en el documento que estaba leyendo.

- Bueno, ya escogimos a la secretaria y está abajo, en la primera planta – Dijo sonriente

- Oh, sí claro… Lo olvidé, hazla seguir, por favor – Le respondí y él inmediatamente se retiró de la oficina.

Volví mi vista a la hoja que tenía entre mis manos y seguí revisando, atento a cualquier error que pudiera encontrar. Pasaron unos segundos y levanté mi vista, sintiendo la mirada de Bella, sobre mí.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunté confundido

- ¿Una secretaria? – Preguntó tratando de parecer desinteresada, pero su ceño fruncido la delataba completamente y suponía que, probablemente, estaría enfadada por no habérselo comentado.

- Si… emmm – Hice una pausa para encontrar las palabras correctas y que no se enojara tanto como creía que lo haría. Ella esperó hasta que yo hablara y lo hice, luego de unos cinco segundos – Hay mucho trabajo para nosotros dos y Harry dijo que era mejor tener otra ayuda para acelerar el proceso… Charlie y yo estuvimos de acuerdo- Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

- O sea, que decidieron ese tema sin mí – Concluyó con una mirada desaprobatoria

- No, no es eso… Fue algo de último momento y tú no estabas para consultarlo contigo – Le expliqué

- Me hubieras comentado algo – Bufó por lo bajo

Suspiré y me levanté de mi puesto para ir a abrazarla, la rodeé con mis brazos, pero ella no cedía, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Besé su mejilla unas tres veces, porque sabía que siempre sonreía cuando yo lo hacía, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Mi plan no estaba funcionando como esperaba, decidí poner en práctica mi última técnica para que ella dejara su pose celosa

Acerqué mis labios a su oído – Te ves muy tierna cuando te pones celosa – Le susurré

Ella bufó - ¿Cómo no me voy a poner celosa, cuando parece que todas las mujeres de este planeta te quieren tener? –

- Solo me interesa que me quiera tener una, a las demás no les doy importancia porque son iguales… En cambio tú, eres la excepción, eres la única que me hace sentir feliz y pleno cada día de mi vida – Confesé besando su mejilla

Sentí que ella sonreía y por fin, se dio la vuelta para besarme. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara Harry de nuevo, no tocó la puerta por lo que nos tomó desprevenidos, nos separamos rápidamente, vi a Bella sonrojada y yo también lo hice un poco por la situación tan incómoda que estaba protagonizando.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir – Se excusó Harry

- No te preocupes- Dijo Bella. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas

- Bueno, les presento a su nueva ayudante y por lo tanto, nueva secretaria de Edward: Tanya Denali- Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Tanya

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, al reconocer a Tanya en la puerta de mi oficina, me tensé inmediatamente - _¿Cómo podía ser posible que hubiera conseguido el trabajo? ¿Por qué lo quería? ¿Solo para tener la excusa de acercarse a mí?_ – Esto no podía ser cierto, no podía estarme pasando a mí. Tanya estaba tan enfrascada como Jacob, en separarnos a Bella y a mí, eso no lo podía permitir, yo sé que amo a Bella con todo mi corazón y que nada de lo que haga o diga Tanya, me hará cambiar de opinión, solo tenía que permanecer firme y frío para con ella, si lo lograba, no tendría inconvenientes.

Miré a Bella rápidamente, ahora no estaba sonrojada, tenía una mirada llena de furia e ira, miraba a Tanya queriendo asesinarla con sus propias manos. Traté de relajarla, tomando su mano suavemente y funcionó por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Tanya, seguía mirándonos con una sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Hay algo malo? – Preguntó Harry, notando que el ambiente se había vuelto extremadamente tenso.

Yo me encogí de hombros, Bella no quitaba su mirada furiosa de Tanya y esta última, trataba de parecer desentendida y mostraba una expresión inocente en su rostro.

- Nada malo – Respondí consiente de que Bella no respondería. Ella se volteó a mirarme con una ceja arqueada

- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo, Edward? – Preguntó en tono aparentemente cortés y relajado, pero ella estaba lejos de experimentar esos sentimientos y estaba más que seguro de ello, porque, su sonrisa era falsa… Una sonrisa falsa que, solo yo sabía reconocer.

- Claro – Asentí con una sonrisa despreocupada

Harry y Tanya salieron de mi oficina y me dejaron a solas con Bella, me sentía tenso porque no tenía ni idea de lo que me diría… Sabía que ella estaba enojada, pero Bella era una cajita de sorpresas a la hora de actuar y no sabía cómo tomaría esto… Ella suspiró masajeando su cabeza, sentí la necesidad de hablar primero que ella

- Bella, ya te dije que te quiero a ti y que nada ni nadie va a poder cambiar eso ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Pregunté en tono dulce, acercándome a ella

- No sabía que Tanya iba a ser tu nueva secretaria – Espetó con odio

- Yo tampoco, pero eso no cambia nada de lo que te dije – Le respondí

- Tal vez… Pero ella es una mujer muy cercana a ti y su único propósito es hacer que te separes de mí – Dio bajando la mirada, completamente molesta

- ¿Cercana a mí? – Pregunté confundido y Bella asintió – Bella, hace años que no tengo contacto con Tanya y tampoco me interesaba tenerlo porque la única mujer que invadía mis pensamientos eras y serás tú-

- Ella no me trae confianza- Dijo pensativa

- A mí tampoco y no quiero nada con ella- Le respondí siendo completamente sincero

- Entonces despídela… Dile que busque otro empleo porque aquí no es bienvenida – Me aseguró de forma asertiva, su sonrisa, haría creer a cualquiera que esto sería algo fácil de hacer.

- Yo… no puedo. No puedo ser tan cruel con ella, no lo merece – Dije lamentándome

- Si lo merece- Objetó ella, rápidamente – Está tratando de separarnos, Edward, si permitimos que trabaje aquí, ella tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo y no estoy dispuesta a perderte- Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, la limpié con mi pulgar y le sonreí.

- Le daremos un periodo de prueba, si ella intenta propasarse conmigo, la despediré ¿Te parece?- Le propuse con una sonrisa para que aceptara

Ella negó con una sonrisa, sumida en sus pensamientos, suspiró y volvió a mirarme – No eres el hombre frío y déspota que creí conocer… Eres un hombre perfectamente bondadoso, tierno e inocente – Hizo una pausa y suspiró – Está bien, solo una falta y me encargaré yo misma de sacarla del pueblo – Me advirtió

- Perfecto – Le sonreí y besé sus labios – _Dios, amaba a esa mujer_ -

Tomé el teléfono y pedí que llamaran a Harry de nuevo, junto con Tanya para empezar a explicarle lo que debía hacer. Admito que todavía no estaba muy seguro de aceptarla como secretaria, pero era partidario de la misma ideología que tenía Carlisle: "todos merecemos una oportunidad sin ser juzgados" Por eso le daba este periodo de prueba, yo no conocía la situación de Tanya y ella podría necesitar el trabajo.

Bella estuvo conmigo en todo momento cuando le explicaba a Tanya lo que tenía que hacer… Mi hermosa novia no podía quitar su mirada asesina, salvo cuando me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba o la tomaba de la mano para tranquilizarla. Tanya no estaba haciendo nada que pudiera molestarnos y permanecía apartada y al mismo tiempo, interesada en su trabajo sin segundas intenciones o algo por el estilo, lo que me hizo sentirme más tranquilo pero permanecía alerta.

* * *

_1) Six Flags Great America es el principal parque de diversiones, con montañas rusas y otras atracciones, del área de Chicago. El parque cuenta con nueve secciones, dos sectores y un parque acuático, además de muchos otros entretenimientos._

**Me quiero disculpar con ustedes por la tardanza y por no actualizar la semana pasada, me han dejado mucho trabajo en la universidad y esta semana tengo parciales de primer corte... Todos estos días han estado super pesados y a penas he tenido tiempo de escribir, aunque este capítulo me salió más largo de lo que esperé. No me gusta atrasarme en las actualizaciones y mucho menos dejarlas esperando, pero no tuve opción... lo siento :(**

**No me excusaré más y les hablaré del capítulo, inicialmente, solo se iba a tratar de Tanya como secretaria de Edward y las reacciones de Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper y Emmet, en cuanto a eso... Pero me pareció que el capítulo saldría muy corto y por eso, decidí poner lo del parque de dibersiones, además quería que empezara el romance entre Rosalie y Emmet, y quería que Alice peleara con María 3:)... El POV de Edward fue algo que se me ocurrió hasta el último minuto porque no lo pensaba hacer. **

**... No tengo nada más que decirles, solo que no sé si pueda actualizar el próximo lunes, sin embargo haré lo posible para no dejarlas esperando mucho tiempo. Gracias por todo su apoyo y por sus reviews, favorites y followers en serio agradezco ese gesto de su parte. **

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO. NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS, SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ ;)**


	23. Me Enamoré

**Capítulo 23: Me enamoré**

**POV Bella**

- Ya me voy Bella ¿Necesitas algo más antes de que me vaya?-

Esa era la irritante voz de Tanya, levanté mi rostro con una sonrisa completamente falsa y negué lentamente.

- Muy bien, iré a despedirme de Edward… Que tengas linda noche- Sonrió

Abrí mis ojos y casi que grité – NO- Ella se volteó a mirarme completamente confundida, o por lo menos, eso parecía porque yo no confiaba en ninguna de las expresiones que esa zorra me mostraba. Me limité a sonreír falsamente – Quiero decir, Edward debe estar trabajando con mi padre y le molesta mucho que lo interrumpan… Yo creo que es mejor que lo dejes por hoy-

Ella se encogió de hombros – Oh, está bien… Despídeme de él, por favor-

- Con mucho gusto. Que pases linda noche- Le respondí con una sonrisa completamente fingida

- Igualmente- Ella me sonrió y salió de la oficina

En cuanto lo hizo, sentí que una ola de furia recorría mi cuerpo - ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada de decirme que se iba a despedir de mi esposo, sabiendo que a mí no me gustaba que se le acercara en lo más mínimo? – Todo el día me lamenté por haber aceptado la propuesta de Edward: darle un periodo de prueba a Tanya, aunque, para ser sincera hoy debía aceptar, que mis celos eran injustificados, porque si lo pensaba de manera objetiva, Tanya se había comportado muy bien hoy: Ella había cumplido con su trabajo a la perfección y no se acercaba a Edward a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario… Cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que ya había abandonado sus ideas de quitarme a mi esposo, pero yo pensaba todo lo contrario, todo esto, era solo una de sus estrategias para que yo confiara en ella y dejara de vigilarla como lo estaba haciendo – Ni loca dejaría de hacerlo - Yo no creía ni un poco en sus buenas intenciones y sabía que ella estaba detrás de Edward, solo quería quitarme del camino.

Lo que más me molestó del día de hoy, es que ella se comportó perfectamente, hizo todo lo que debía hacer y en ningún momento se propasó con Edward, incluso se comportó como cualquier secretaria lo haría. Por mi parte, no creía en nada de lo que ella estaba intentando hacer, pero Edward… no lo sabía con certeza, él tenía un corazón muy grande y era demasiado ingenuo como para sospechar de Tanya, la verdad, temía que él se tragara el cuento de que Tanya sería una buena secretaria y terminara dándole más confianza.

Miré la hora en mi laptop y me di cuenta que ya se acercaba la hora de salida, pasé 20 minutos divagando sobre todo esto de Tanya y Edward – Ya es suficiente – Me regañé interiormente y seguí con mi trabajo que estaba bastante atrasado, luego vino a mí el pensamiento de que ya quedaban quince minutos para nuestra hora de salida y Edward no aparecía por ningún lado, él seguía en la reunión con Charlie y Harry para terminar de acordar los asuntos que se debían resolver en nuestra ausencia, al terminar la coronación.

Di un suspiro y ordené algunas de las hojas que estaban en mi escritorio, pensé firmemente en la idea de ir hasta la oficina en donde ellos estaban reunidos, pero antes de eso, lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta que sería una total falta de respeto y no podía llegar a interrumpir su trabajo solo porque ya era mi hora de salida. Siendo consciente de eso, tomé mi celular y empecé a teclear un mensaje para Edward.

* ¿Ya casi terminas? – Bella*

Solo le escribí eso, era directo y conciso, no necesitaba mucho tiempo para leerlo y su respuesta sería corta, no le quitaría mucho tiempo y yo no me sentiría mal por interrumpirlo solo por un capricho mío. En menos de 10 minutos, mi celular vibró sobre mi escritorio. Feliz, miré la pantalla y abrí el mensaje que Edward me había enviado.

* Me demoro un poco ¿Podrías esperarme unos… 20 minutos y nos vamos juntos?- Edward*

Me lo pensé un momento, 20 minutos era demasiado tiempo pero me serviría para adelantar mi trabajo y lo mejor, mi recompensa sería que iba a ver a Edward. Sonreí y empecé a teclear la respuesta.

*Claro… Nos vemos en 20 minutos- Bella*

Dejé mi celular a un lado porque sabía que Edward no respondería más y yo en verdad tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, así que me concentré en ello… Revisé documentos, muchos documentos en los siguientes quince minutos y no podía mentir, también miraba el reloj cada dos minutos para saber si ya era la hora de ver a mi novio-esposo. En ese momento, decidí que ya había hecho mucho por hoy y solo tenía cinco minutos para arreglarme y salir de mi trabajo, me levanté de mi puesto y ordené algunas hojas, mi celular sonó repentinamente indicándome que era una llamada, ni si quiera miré la pantalla porque daba por hecho que Edward era la persona que me llamaba. Respondí muy animada pensando que él ya había terminado su reunión con Charlie y Harry

- Hola amor – Dije feliz

- ¿Amor? Ya sabía que algún día, aceptarías lo que sientes por mí – Escuché la voz bromista de Jacob al otro lado de la línea y me tensé inmediatamente… Quedé muda y no sabía que responderle – ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?- Dijo después de unos segundos al notar que yo no decía nada

- Emmm sí, aquí estoy – A penas pude contestar

- Oh, lo siento si te asusté… Sabes que lo de antes, lo dije bromeando, aunque si te soy sincero espero el día en el que me llames así- Dijo con esperanza. También podía imaginarlo con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando al imaginar esa posibilidad, que por mi parte, jamás se haría realidad.

- Jacob, sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a Edward… En realidad, esperaba una llamada de él- Dije excusándome y al mismo tiempo, tratando de averiguar de dónde había salido el valor para decirle eso porque seguía en estado de shock, no creía posible que hablara con Jacob tan pronto.

- Si, debí suponerlo- Dijo casi en un murmullo

Rápidamente cambié de tema – Y… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?- Le pregunté de manera desinteresada

- Bueno, somos amigos o al menos eso pienso yo porque parece que tú no estás muy feliz con eso… Casi nunca tengo una llamada tuya… Más bien parece que me evitas – Dijo pensativo

Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, aun así, por mucho que me gustara la idea de terminar con todo esto y decirle que no quería nada con él, yo tenía que seguir un plan, no solo por mi seguridad sino también, por la de mi familia y amigos. Así que inventé una excusa rápidamente

- No, yo no te evito y quisiera salir más como una persona de mi edad… Pero sabes la excusa de siempre, tengo mucho trabajo y ahora con la coronación, estoy al tope-

-Sí, lo entiendo… En fin, también te llamaba para invitarte a cenar esta noche… Tanya me comentó algo de tu horario de salida y quería que te relajaras un poco- Dijo en tono galante

En mi interior grité a más no poder – Tanya era una chismosa de primera. A penas salió de aquí le dio un informe detallado a Jacob y ahora lo tendría llamándome en cada momento libre de mi día – Yo sabía que contratarla no era una buena idea, ahora tenía que pensar en una buena excusa para no salir con él.

Jugué con los dedos de mi mano libre, sintiéndome nerviosa, seguido tomé aire y me preparé para mentir, nuevamente - Bueno, en realidad… Voy a cenar con Edward esta noche. Es una tradición nuestra, cenar juntos luego del trabajo, ya sea en un restaurante o en casa con mi familia… Lo siento mucho – Dije con un tono fingido de pesar

- Oh bueno, entonces te invito a almorzar mañana ¿Te parece?- Preguntó esperanzado

- ¿Y ahora como salgo de esta? – Me pregunté mentalmente. No tenía otra excusa para negarme a las invitaciones de Jacob y excusarme en mi trabajo ya no era una posibilidad, no sabía qué hacer. Suspiré – Está bien… ¿Te parece mañana a la 1:30?- Pregunté rendida

- Claro, pasaré por ti- Respondió y por su tono, supuse que debía tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Está bien, nos vemos mañana- Terminé la llamada sin esperar a que él se despidiera.

Dejé mi celular de nuevo sobre el escritorio y puse mis manos en la cabeza, masajeándome la sien… Esperaba salir pronto de todo esto, solo quería estar con Edward y con mis amigos, en otro lugar, sin que nadie nos molestara, que ya no me tuviera que preocupar por Tanya y sus coqueteos con mi esposo, que no supiera nada de Jacob intentando conquistarme, que Rosalie no me odiara por decirle la verdad sobre su "mejor amiga", además de que Alice y Jasper también estuvieran tranquilos por no tener que soportar la presencia de María. Todas esas maravillosas ideas empezaron a inundar mi mente y poco a poco, seguí pensando en un mundo maravilloso en el que yo y todas las personas a mi alrededor estuvieran tranquilas y felices.

Pronto, llegó Edward con su característica sonrisa torcida. Me levanté de mi puesto y fui a abrazarlo, luego dejé un casto beso en sus labios.

- Escuché que hablabas con alguien y no quería interrumpir- Dijo excusándose

Miré mi reloj y ya se habían pasado los veinte minutos que él me había dicho. Edward era perfectamente puntual y le molestaba llegar tarde, aunque fuera por un segundo.

Le sonreí – Era Jacob – Contesté de mala gana

Él se tensó inmediatamente - ¿Qué quería?- Me preguntó en tono firme y serio

- Quería invitarme a cenar esta noche y me negué, como es costumbre- Le respondí relajada y él pareció hacerlo también. Suspiré porque tenía que decirle que mañana almorzaría con él y no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Edward. Él me miró como preguntándome si había algo más, me acerqué a él y lo abracé – Acepté su invitación para almorzar mañana- Susurré en su oído como si fuera un secreto.

Edward se alejó de mí y abrió sus ojos repentinamente, su mandíbula estaba firme y tenía el ceño fruncido con expresión tensa y algo molesta. Pasaron cerca de dos insoportables minutos en los que ninguno decía nada, Edward se veía bastante enfadado y yo sabía que quería empezar a preguntar por qué y cómo acepté esa propuesta, pero por alguna razón que yo desconocía, él se estaba absteniendo a no hacerlo.

Acaricié su brazo con ternura para tratar de calmarlo – Anda, di lo que quieres decir- Lo animé con una sonrisa cariñosa

- ¿Cómo puede ese imbécil invitarte a almorzar cuando sabe que tienes esposo?- Preguntó enojado

- Entiendo lo que sientes y no me gusta para nada esta situación, pero tuve que aceptar para que no sospechara y además ya no me quedaban excusas- Dije rendida

- No quiero que vayas- Dijo como si fuera una orden, en tono autoritario. Su semblante estaba serio, firme y frio. No tenía dudas de que se estaba conteniendo de ir a darle a Jacob la paliza que se merecía. Edward nunca fue un hombre violento, de hecho se caracterizaba por ser paciente y conciliador, solo mostraba su faceta violenta cuando sentía que una situación se le salía de las manos, justo como ahora.

Me acerqué a él para dejar un beso en su mejilla – Yo tampoco quiero ir, pero sabes bien que tengo que hacerlo… Si queremos que nos deje en paz, debemos hacer algunos sacrificios- Le sonreí

Él se quedó pensativo, con la mandíbula firme y su mirada perdida en la mía… Una sonrisa de tristeza se cruzaba por su rostro y yo asumí que era debido a lo que estaba pensando - ¿Qué podría estar pensando para que se viera tan triste? – No sabía qué hacer o qué decirle para que dejara de sentirse así, cualquiera que fuera la razón de su expresión, quería saberla para que él se sintiera mejor, de una forma u otra… No me gustaba verlo tan consternado.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Me animé a preguntarle con una sonrisa. No sabía si era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero por el momento no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

- En nada ¿Por qué?- Preguntó fingiendo desinterés

Lo miré fijamente – Te ves triste, por eso te lo pregunto- Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y lo acaricié

- Es que…- Tomó un suspiro, como tratando de decidir si me decía lo que estaba pensando o no. Le sonreí, con ánimos de tranquilizarlo nuevamente y al mismo tiempo que confiara en mí y me dijera lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Él me miró incómodo pero siguió hablando – Esto no está funcionando como yo creí y temo que si pasas tiempo con él, lo vas a amar de alguna u otra forma… Tú y él tienen gustos parecidos, comparten muchas cosas en común y por eso quisiste ser su amiga en un principio – Negó lentamente con su cabeza y luego bajó la mirada – Estoy en un dilema, él te podría convencer de irte con él y tú serías feliz… Lo que más quiero es que seas feliz, a pesar de que sea o no junto a mí- Dijo con la mirada baja

- ¿Por eso no quieres que salga con él? ¿Por qué temes perderme? – Pregunté levantando su mentón para que me mirara.

Él asintió fingiendo una sonrisa, seguramente tratando de hacerme creer que él estaba bien… Pero lejos de verse así, su sonrisa denotaba tristeza pura, luego de eso no me dijo nada y solo se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Me parecía tan tierno que me dijera eso, nunca había visto a Edward tan indefenso e inseguro - ¿Por qué no veía que yo lo quería con toda mi alma y que no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo? – Pensé para mí, mientras sentía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Nunca me lo mencionaste – Comenté aferrando mis manos a su nuca

- ¿Para qué lo hacía?- Sonrió con desgano - Aparento ser un hombre frío pero en realidad no lo soy y estoy muy lejos de serlo. Después de tanto tiempo que pasé esperando a que te fijaras en mí, aparece otro hombre mejor que yo y te deslumbra… Si tan solo hubiera tratado de hacer que vieras lo que realmente soy, desde el principio... Esto no estaría pasando- Dijo lamentándose – Aunque ¿A quién engaño? Él hubiera aparecido en tu vida, así yo quisiera o no… No hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo y aceptémoslo, él es mucho mejor que yo – Bufó

- Ya basta – Dije exasperada. Edward me miró aterrado porque había subido mi tono de voz un par de octavas, pero es que simplemente no podía creer que un hombre como él, fuera tan inseguro y no me gustaba escucharlo hablar de tal forma. – Edward, yo te quiero y te querré a ti, por siempre… No me importa lo que el estúpido de Jacob me diga mañana, yo solo actuaré e intentaré que él no sospeche nada de lo que tramamos… Lo que quiero decir, es que, tú eres el hombre que yo escogí y estoy haciendo todo esto porque quiero tener un futuro contigo… Si no fuera así ¿Crees que seguiríamos casados? – Le pregunté arqueando una ceja

Él negó lentamente sin decirme nada. Hasta ahora nos percatábamos de que los seis meses desde que nos casamos, ya se habían pasado y en este momento teníamos toda la libertad de divorciarnos, si así lo queríamos y esa era la cuestión, yo no quería separarme de Edward y por lo que veía, él tampoco se quería separar de mí.

Edward seguía en silencio y yo me animé a hablar, de nuevo - ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que te quiero solo a ti? – Pregunté en tono tierno, mientras jugaba con unos cabellos que estaban cerca de su nuca y le sonreía.

Él apretó sus labios – Bueno, he estado mucho tiempo esperando por este momento… Además, tú eres una mujer muy maravillosa y perfecta como para que te andes fijando en alguien tan simple como yo… Es algo irreal. Además de que sé que no es por el hecho de que soy el próximo rey de Forks. Me cuesta creer que me quieres por quien soy, porque sinceramente, no me creo alguien adecuado para estar contigo-

- No eres alguien simple en el sentido que tú piensas, eres el hombre más perfecto que he conocido en mi vida y… claro, tienes defectos y los admites, solo eso te hace ser más perfecto y lamento haber sido tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de eso antes. Sé que cometiste un error al mostrarte como eras después de que nos casamos, pero lo recompensaste y lograste hacer que me enamorara perdidamente de ti en tan solo seis meses… Seis meses completamente perfectos porque conocí al verdadero Edward Anthony Cullen – Suspiré – Te amo Edward –

Él me miró a los ojos, se mostró completamente sorprendido y yo también lo estaba… Yo era consciente de que lo quería, pero ¿Amarlo? Esa posibilidad no se me cruzaba por la mente aunque Edward fuera una persona muy importante en mi vida. No sé ni por qué dije eso, solo sé que las palabras fluyeron con tanta serenidad y además me sentí feliz por decirlo, realmente amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón y aunque se lo dijera en un momento inesperado, sabía que le hacía bien escucharlo y a mí también me hacía bien decírselo, porque lo estaba asimilando mejor de lo que yo misma esperaba.

- ¿En serio?- Me preguntó sin creerlo

Asentí lentamente con mi cabeza, mis mejillas se sonrojaban y sentía una leve sonrisa tímida en mi rostro. Sentí que Edward pasaba una de sus manos por mi mejilla y luego acariciaba mi mentón, para luego levantarlo y que mi mirada se cruzara con la suya. Él tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro

- He esperado, lo que parece una eternidad, para que me digas eso… Yo te amo más Bella – Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa y me besó apasionadamente.

…

Llegamos a casa luego de una espectacular cena, después de todo, lo que le dije a Jacob no resultó ser una mentira: Edward y yo cenamos en un bonito restaurante a modo de "celebración" porque nos habíamos dicho esas palabras que nos hacían tan felices en este momento. Entramos a la sala y encontramos a mis padres hablando animadamente con Esme y Carlisle, Jasper y Alice también estaban allí solo que ellos estaban en su habitual burbuja. Saludamos a todos los presentes con una sonrisa marcada y preguntándonos en donde estaría Emmet

- Él salió con una chica- Respondió Alice a mi pregunta no formulada. Su tono fue algo molesto, como si le disgustara ver a su hermano saliendo, en una cita. Alice se cruzó de brazos y Jasper la abrazó con ternura para que olvidara aquello que parecía molestarle.

- ¿Por qué tan sonrientes? – Nos preguntó Charlie, cambiando el tema de conversación.

- Oh no puede ser – Se emocionó mi madre fingidamente, mirando a Esme - ¡Vamos a ser abuelas, por fin!- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso es cierto?- Preguntó Carlisle sonriente, siguiendo la broma.

Edward y yo nos miramos, no podía creer que aún no me había librado del tema de los nietos. Mis padres y mis suegros seguían con la idea de querer nietos, si fuera posible, ya mismo… Pero Edward y yo no estábamos listos para dar ese paso, suficiente teníamos con todo el tema de Jacob y nuestros sentimientos incomprendidos, como para agregar un tercero a la relación… Aunque, pensando bien, ya nos habíamos dicho el "te amo" no demoraríamos mucho en querer agrandar la familia, sin embargo, yo no estaba lista para ser madre y suponía que Edward tampoco estaba listo para asumir su rol de padre con apenas seis meses de casados.

- No, no vamos a ser padres… Por lo menos, no en este momento- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa bromista, igual a la de Carlisle.

Esme mostró una expresión de desilusión, completamente fingida… Estaba bromeando al igual que todos los presentes - ¿Entonces?- Preguntó intrigada

- Nada… Simplemente estamos felices porque de a poco se acerca el día de nuestro viaje- Respondí

Nadie tenía por qué enterarse que Edward y yo nos habíamos dicho lo que sentíamos, además, mis padres y mis suegros suponían que esas palabras ya habían sido dichas hace mucho tiempo… Si les decíamos la verdadera razón de nuestra felicidad, teníamos que empezar a destapar toda la farsa que habíamos montado y que hasta ahora, se convertía en realidad… Algo que sinceramente, no esperaba que pasara, porque como ya lo dije, no esperaba enamorarme de Edward… Y que equivocada estuve todo este tiempo: Enamorarme de Edward y que ese sentimiento fuera correspondido, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida.

Edward me miró con ternura y me acercó más a su cuerpo - ¿Es algo malo?- Preguntó con sarcasmo

Charlie se levantó de su puesto y negó inmediatamente – Por supuesto que no. De hecho, estábamos hablando la fecha de la coronación… Será este sábado en la tarde y su vuelo saldrá en la noche. Ya está todo planeado – Sonrió son suficiencia

No pude aguantar mi emoción y abracé a Edward, luego fui hasta donde estaban mis padres y también los abracé, seguido caminé unos pasos hasta llegar a Carlisle junto con Esme, ellos abrieron sus brazos y me recibieron gustosos, al final, Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo nos abrazamos completamente felices de saber que le daríamos fin a esta etapa de nuestras vidas. Terminados los abrazos, todos seguimos conversando animadamente sobre los detalles de la coronación: Mi madre, Esme y Alice ya tenían listo el vestido que utilizaría yo y el traje que vestiría Edward, sin mencionar que el lugar, la comida, los invitados y la decoración, ya estaban perfectamente planeados: me sorprendió saber que la empresa de Rosalie fue la contratada para organizar la fiesta de coronación, pero lo debí suponer ya que Alice trabajaba allí.

La situación que realmente me preocupaba, era que, probablemente Jacob se cansaría de buscarme y se iría de Forks pero yo sabía que Tanya se quedaría con el pretexto de pasar más tiempo con Rosalie, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones con Edward. Y como Rosalie no tenía idea del tipo de amiga que tenía, yo supondría que ellas dos terminarían aliándose… Lo que me causaba mucha tristeza y desconfianza, porque, me agrada Rosalie a pesar de que ella en este momento me odia por decirle la verdad sobre su mejor amiga… Solo me restaba esperar a ver que sucedía y reaccionar conforme a ello.

Al parecer, Edward notó mi preocupación y me miró confundido, le di una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionó porque los dos nos conocíamos bastante bien como para que nuestros "gestos fingidos" funcionaran. Él me hizo una mueca y me lanzó una mirada de que le tendría que explicar esto, luego. Al poco tiempo, llegó Emmet muy feliz, nos saludó a todos con un abrazo, se sentó en un sillón individual, desplegando una enorme sonrisa, se notaba algo impaciente porque quería empezar a contarnos el rumbo que había tomado su cita. Sin embargo, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo sabíamos que Emmet no nos diría nada con mis padres y mis suegros presentes, cualquiera pensaría igual que él.

La charla siguió como antes y luego de unos minutos, Esme y Carlisle se despidieron de nosotros para marcharse a su casa, mis padres los acompañaron hasta la salida y luego se fueron hasta su habitación. En la sala solo quedamos Emmet, Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo, la sonrisa de Emmet se aumentó más de lo esperado, Alice cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho y se mostraba algo molesta, Edward, Jasper y yo permanecíamos intrigados por lo que nos iba a contar y queríamos saber a qué se debía su singular sonrisa.

- ¿Quién quiere saber cómo estuvo mi cita de esta noche?- Preguntó Emmet con tono bromista, como si se tratara de la animación para una fiesta infantil.

Todos sonreímos, excepto Alice, quien se mantenía distante. Jasper se dio cuenta de esto y la abrazó, haciendo que ella le regalara una pequeña sonrisa y luego volviera a su postura indiferente. Me quedé pensando en cuál sería la razón para que Alice actuara de tal forma, si, al parecer, ella no conocía la cita de Emmet -¿Por qué le tendría que molestar tanto?-

Emmet ignoró los gestos de Alice y comenzó a contar su historia - Bueno, cuando nosotros vivíamos en Forks hace tiempo, teníamos una vecina que se llamaba Susana, le decíamos Susy de cariño y hace tiempo no la veía… Hace un par de días la encontré de nuevo y quise invitarla a salir porque, la verdad me pareció muy bonita y quería saber que fue de su vida en todo este tiempo- Emmet nos estaba comentando bastante emocionado

Jasper lo interrumpió – Espera, ¿Estás hablando de una niña que conociste cuando tenías cuatro años?- Le preguntó incrédulo

Emmet esbozó una gran sonrisa – Exacto – Dijo mientras asentía con su cabeza – Ayer nos encontramos y al principio no la reconocí, pero ella si me reconoció a mí y la invité a salir hoy-

- No creo que haya sido una buena idea- Bufó Alice

Emmet miró a Alice con el ceño fruncido, como si le estuviera pidiendo una explicación sobre lo que había dicho. Alice se encogió de hombros – Simplemente no me agrada- Se limitó a decir y se levantó de su puesto, supongo que fue hasta su habitación.

Todos en la sala nos quedamos en silencio, tratando de alguna forma, de descifrar las palabras que había dicho Alice… -¿Qué le pudo haber hecho para que ella actuara así?- O una mejor pregunta sería -¿Por qué a ella no le agradaba Emmet saliera con Susy?- De todas formas, ninguno habló por los próximos cinco minutos, hasta que Edward levantó un poco la voz e hizo una pregunta para acabar con el incómodo silencio.

- ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa?- Preguntó Edward, seguido miró a Jasper y a Emmet, por último me miró a mí.

Jasper se encogió de hombros – Yo… no lo sé. Alice nunca ha hablado de ella –

Todos asentimos y luego miramos a Emmet, quien fruncía el ceño – No lo sé, Alice estaba muy pequeña como para que se acuerde de Susy y sinceramente no creo que le haya hecho algo malo… Por lo menos yo, no la he visto en mucho tiempo y dudo que Alice lo haya hecho- Dijo pensativo

- Hablaré con ella mañana… Por ahora, dejemos que piense- Dije soltando un suspiro

- Excelente idea. Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ya, mañana será un día pesado- Exclamó Edward. Se levantó de su puesto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, yo le sonreí por ese gesto, luego él se quedó mirando a Emmet y Jasper porque ellos seguían sentados en su puesto - ¿No vienen?- Les preguntó

- No- Contestó Jasper, rápidamente

- Nos quedaremos un rato más. Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con mi cuñado- Agregó Emmet, palmeando el hombro de Jasper

Edward y yo asentimos, para luego despedirnos de ellos y subir hasta nuestras respectivas habitaciones, aunque últimamente, Edward se quedaba conmigo hasta que yo me quedara dormida y aún tenía la leve esperanza de que algún día, despertara a su lado y que su rostro fuera lo primero que viera al abrir mis ojos, luego de un largo sueño.

Me fui hasta el baño para ponerme mi pijama, dejando a Edward sentado en el sillón. Escogí el pijama azul celeste que a él tanto le gustaba, constaba de un pequeño short con una blusa de tirantes y tenía un patrón de puntos blancos en la parte superior de la blusa. Mientras yo salía del baño mi mente solo trataba de descifrar algunas de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo a mí alrededor, bajé mi mirada, pensando en lo que podría haber pasado con Alice para que actuara tan indiferente con respecto a la "nueva relación" de Emmet… Además que todavía me inquietaba el tema de mi almuerzo con Jacob y ni que decir con mis "enemigas" Tanya y Rosalie. Un único pensamiento alegraba mi mente y era recordar que este fin de semana viajaba con mis mejores amigos y mi esposo, a un lugar que no conocía exactamente pero daba por hecho que sería maravilloso, más por el hecho de que me relajaría de toda la presión que estaba viviendo por un tiempo indefinido.

Solo hasta que di un par de pasos, levanté la mirada para darme cuenta de que Edward tenía su mirada clavada en mí y no sabía cómo describirla… Parecía maravillado, debido a la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo pero aun así, parecía estar intrigado por la expresión en mi rostro y eso se leía perfectamente al notar su pequeño ceño fruncido. Él palmeó el lado libre del sofá en donde estaba sentado, yo sonreí y me acerqué a él, para luego sentarme a su lado, perfectamente donde me había señalado.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta verte con ese pijama?- Dijo sonriente

Me sonrojé por un momento y bajé mi mirada lentamente para que no se notara tanto el rubor en mis mejillas – No lo habías dicho, pero supuse que te gustaba por la forma en que sonríes cada vez que me ves usándolo- Le respondí

Él sonrió – Bueno, dejemos ese tema para otro día… ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que tanto te preocupa? … Y no me respondas con un simple "nada"- Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, aferrándome a su pecho – Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te inquieta-Susurró a mi oído para luego mirarme de manera comprensiva.

Suspiré y luego asentí, no quería decirle porque sabía que se preocuparía y eso era lo que menos quería, pero por otro lado, él era mi esposo, tenía toda la libertad de saber lo que me pasaba y si él me lo preguntaba, era porque en verdad le importaba lo que sucediera conmigo… Así que no me quedó más opción que decirle.

- Hay tres temas que me inquietan demasiado- Dije levantando la mirada. Él asintió indicándome que continuara y así lo hice – Lo primero es el almuerzo de mañana con Jacob- Suspiré y él se tensó, lo siguiente que hice fue poner mis manos sobre las suyas para que se calmara – Lo que me preocupa es que él descubra que lo estoy engañando y en realidad lo quiero lejos de mí… No sé qué le voy a decir mañana para que no me moleste en los próximos días y temo que él nunca se canse de esperarme, que se quede a vivir aquí en Forks y nunca nos podamos deshacer de él- Dije conteniendo las lagrimas

- Tranquila- Dijo acariciando mi espalda – Yo también estoy preocupado por ese asunto, pero sé que todo saldrá bien mañana, porque tú eres una excelente actriz y además yo estaré vigilándote de cerca, para que a ese tipo no se le ocurra hacerte daño, ni llevarte a ningún lugar que tú no quieras… Llevaré a Emmet y a Jasper como refuerzo- Dijo completamente firme.

Agradecí internamente por esa afirmación y sonreí, por lo menos, eso me hacía sentir más tranquila, sin embargo, habían muchos miedos contenidos en mi mente – No quiero que te pase nada… Ya nos podemos hacer una idea de lo que Jacob es capaz de hacer- Dije desesperada conteniendo las lagrimas

- Nada me va a pasar, yo se cuidarme solo y te protegeré- Me reconfortó aferrándome a su pecho con un cálido abrazo

- No eso solo es lo que me preocupa- Musité quedito, no muy segura de lo que le estaba confesando

Sentí que sonreía con cierta preocupación – Sabía que había algo más- Dijo en tono triunfante y me separó un poco para verme a los ojos – Te escucho- Sonrió para calmarme

Empecé a jugar nerviosa con mis dedos, este era el momento se contarle mis inseguridades acerca de tener a Tanya trabajando con nosotros – Bueno…- Suspiré y él supo esperarme, paciente, hasta que yo estuve lista para hablar del tema, lo cual pasó luego de un par de minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, mientras reunía el valor necesario para expresarle todo lo que sentía – No estoy muy segura de que haya sido una buena idea contratar a Tanya como secretaria-

Él frunció el ceño – Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese asunto… No me interesa tener nada con Tanya, tú eres la única mujer a la que quiero- Me contestó bastante seguro

- Es que no me preocupa que tú quieras algo con ella, porque sé el tipo de persona que eres y sé que nunca me harías algo como eso… Lo que me preocupa es que ella es bastante manipuladora y tú tienes un corazón de oro. Ella puede aprovechar esa situación para separarnos o crear algún tipo de malentendido entre nosotros y la verdad no quiero que nada cambie… Quiero que estés siempre conmigo porque estoy segura de que te amo con todo mi corazón- Lo abracé fuerte y sentí como me libraba de un gran peso que llevaba sobre mi cuerpo. Al decirle a Edward todo el miedo que me invadía, sentí también un soplo de alivio por saber que ahora, Edward sería más precavido.

- Tal vez estemos juzgando mal a Tanya. No creo que ella quiera algo conmigo porque si lo quisiera, hoy se me habría insinuado y, por el contrario, se mostró bastante amable pero sin descuidar su trabajo… Ni siquiera se despidió de mí- Se quedó pensativo e hizo una mueca – Me parece que ella necesita el empleo y no creo que esté intentando nada malo-

- Por el contrario, yo creo que ella tiene oscuras intenciones y precisamente no se está acercando ahora porque quiere convencerte de eso que estás pensando, que ella no intenta nada y en realidad solo quiere ganar tu confianza para después meternos en un gran lio- Dije furiosa porque me di cuenta de que el plan de Tanya, estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Él me abrazó, percatándose de que se me agotaba la paciencia, que en cualquier momento me pondría furiosa y sería causa de pelea - Bueno, eso no importa mucho porque viajaremos este fin de semana y cuando volvamos me encargaré de ponerla en otro puesto, para que conserve su empleo y se me acerque lo menos posible… Así estarás más tranquila – Me confortó con una sonrisa.

Asentí una sola vez y bajé la mirada – Por otra parte, está el tema de Rosalie. Ella me agrada y mucho, pero sé que no me va a creer a mí, porque es amiga de Tanya… Sé que Tanya trama algo y que va a usar a Rosalie con el pretexto de que son amigas… Lo peor es que Rosalie no sabe nada de los planes de Tanya y caerá inocentemente en su trampa, perjudicándonos a todos-

- No deberíamos preocuparnos de eso, al menos, no por ahora. Dejemos que la situación avance y conforme a eso, vamos actuando de la manera que mejor nos parezca- Dijo relajado

Suspiré – Parece que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora-

Edward se levantó del sofá y me tendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo, hizo una mueca mostrándome una silenciosa invitación para que fuéramos a la cama, donde él me dejaría dormida, como cada noche. Él retiró las cobijas lentamente para que yo me acostara y luego las puso sobre mí de manera tierna. Me sonrió cálidamente y besó mi frente con delicadeza, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente – No quiero que se vaya, quiero que esté conmigo para siempre – Según yo, no era pedir demasiado ya que éramos esposos, pero solo frente a la sociedad… Solo nosotros sabíamos lo que pasaba en realidad con nuestra relación y ahora estaba más feliz y segura de que había hecho una buena elección al aceptar la propuesta de Edward de empezar desde ceros y conocernos mejor, me sentía tan plena ahora que nuestra relación avanzaba.

Estábamos acostados en mi cama, yo tenía mi frente apoyada en su pecho, mis brazos rodeaban su cintura y terminaba con mis manos en su espalda. Él también me tenía abrazada y su mentón descansaba sobre mi cabeza. Su respiración me parecía lo más hermoso del mundo, los latidos de su corazón eran la más hermosa sinfonía que mis oídos pudieran escuchar alguna vez y la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba, solo completaba el paquete perfecto que representaba mi querido esposo-novio. Momentos simples como estos eran los que más disfrutaba y los que atesoraría en mi memoria para siempre. Pronto, sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba y empezaba a sentirme dominada por el sueño. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que yo trataba de luchar contra el sueño y el cansancio, solo para que Edward no se apartara de mi lado, pero eso sería imposible… Él no se quedaría, a menos que yo se lo pidiera.

- Quédate conmigo- Musité muy bajito, pero estoy segura de que Edward alcanzó a escuchar

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Preguntó para luego besar mi cabello

- Más que nada – Respondí sintiendo que el sueño me ganaría la batalla y yo caería dormida… Lo peor, no sabría si Edward aceptaría quedarse conmigo esta noche.

…

Sin importar mis esfuerzos, fui presa del cansancio y del sueño, me sentí impotente y débil por no esperar si quiera una respuesta por parte de Edward. Para mi sorpresa, a la mañana siguiente, desperté con un peso extra sobre mi cuerpo, solo hasta que abrí mis ojos noté que era el brazo de Edward que estaba sobre mi vientre y su pierna derecha estaba sobre mi pierna izquierda. Prácticamente me tenía presa de su cuerpo, completamente abrazada como si temiera que yo me fuera a escapar. Debido a ello, no podía moverme si quiera un milímetro sin que él se despertara, ya que tenía el sueño muy liviano y cualquier movimiento extraño hiciera que él dejara su sueño a un lado.

Me quedé un buen rato, pensando en la mejor forma de levantarme sin que él se despertara; al final, llegué a la conclusión de que no quería alejarme de él, lo que más quería en este mundo era permanecer cautiva entre sus cómodos y cálidos brazos que solo podían transportarme al paraíso. Cerré mis ojos, intentando dormir de nuevo… Sin embargo, me fue imposible conciliar el sueño, ya que había dormido perfectamente la noche anterior y ya no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro de cansancio en todo mi cuerpo. Así que solo disfrute de la maravillosa compañía que tenía a mi lado e hice que mi mente viajara por toda clase de recuerdos en los que Edward siempre estaba presente y me hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada del planeta entero.

Diez minutos pasaron luego de que me despertara y comencé a moverme sigilosamente, tratando de acomodarme de una mejor forma sobre los brazos de Edward; fue un ligero movimiento el que efectué, pero fue suficiente para que mi esposo despertara de su profundo sueño. Primero me miró y se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, luego dirigió su vista hasta el reloj que yo tenía sobre mi mesa de noche, se alarmó al ver que habíamos despertado media hora tarde y para este momento ya deberíamos estar desayunando. Él se levantó de la cama con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

- Buenos días- Dije sonriendo, tratando de que se relajara un poco.

Él siempre formaba un gran drama por llegar tarde a cualquier sitio y no era que a mí no me importara, pero en cambio, él le daba demasiada relevancia a ese aspecto en particular. Con ese saludo, solo quería que sonriera un poco.

Él volvió a fijar su vista en mí y sonrió de manera apenada – Oh lo siento, no te saludé como corresponde- Se acercó a mí, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón para después besarme lentamente en los labios – Buenos días- Dijo una vez terminamos el beso.

Yo le sonreí. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y la sangre subía directo hasta mis mejillas, provocando que me sonrojara – Solo Edward puede hacer que me sonroje con un beso – Pensé para mí. Pero no se trataba solo del beso, lo que hizo que me sonrojara fue la forma tan tierna y romántica con la que me dijo tales palabras. Me sentí en el cielo, en una nube, en la que solo nos encontrábamos Edward y yo – Soy perfectamente feliz – Pensé luego de un rato. Eso solo era una de las muchas pruebas de que realmente estaba enamorada hasta la médula y - ¿cómo no estarlo?- , si Edward era el hombre perfecto para darle equilibrio a mi vida; Nunca me di cuenta que nuestras diferencias hacían que nos complementáramos de manera impresionante y casi imposible, nunca creí verme en esta situación aunque para ser sincera, siempre había soñado con sentir esto por alguna otra persona, solo que no me imaginé que fuera precisamente con Edward… El hombre al que odié prácticamente desde que tuve uso de razón, solo por la estúpida idea de que me habían comprometido con él y lo que fui incapaz de ver, fue el gran favor que me hicieron mis padres y mis suegros al comprometerme con aquel ser humano tan maravilloso.

- Bella… ¿Te parece bien lo que te acabo de decir? O ¿tienes alguna otra idea?- A duras penas escuché aquella frase que venía de los labios de Edward. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, recriminándome por no haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer realmente al hombre que tenía frente a mí, que no escuché lo que me había dicho.

- Estaba distraída y no te escuché, lo siento ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?- Le pregunté apenada por no prestarle la suficiente atención.

- Te decía que hoy le pediré a Emmet y Jasper que vallan con nosotros al parlamento, así cuando Jacob llegue por ti, nos iremos detrás de ustedes y podamos vigilarlos más de cerca… Claro, sin que él lo note ¿Te parece? –

- Perfecto- Respondí con una sonrisa. Me levanté de la cama y con pasos torpes me dirigí hasta el baño para asearme. Antes de entrar, le di una rápida mirada a Edward y sonreí – Si no nos movemos, llegaremos tarde "Señor puntualidad"- Dije en forma graciosa, lo que provocó que él soltara una pequeña risita y entonces procedí a entrar al baño.

Me deshice rápidamente de mi pijama y entré a la ducha, tratando de demorar el menor tiempo posible… Y así fue: Solo demoré unos siete minutos. Salí del baño con una sonrisa notablemente grande, esperando encontrar a Edward, pero no fue así, él no estaba por ningún lado y entonces, me relajé pensando que tal vez él habría ido a asearse y luego nos encontraríamos en el desayuno o antes.

Me puse mi blusa blanca de botones, con un jean negro ajustado y mi chaqueta de cuero, me calcé mis balerinas negras con un poco de tacón. Fui hasta el baño, de nuevo, para maquillarme y arreglar mi cabello para que callera libremente sobre mis hombros. Miré mi reflejo frente al espejo por última vez, sonreí notando que me gustaba lo que tenía ante mí y salí de mi habitación.

Quedé bastante sorprendida cuando vi a Edward afuera de mi habitación, esperando por mí. Es decir, quería verlo solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Él ya estaba duchado y cambiado, tenía sus pantalones de vestir color negro, sus zapatos italianos, una camisa azul rey de botones y una chaqueta elegante, su cabello estaba ligeramente peinado por la gomina que había utilizado para que pareciera ordenado y prolijo, como ya era costumbre. Solo verlo, hacía que quisiera desmayarme, no podía creer que ese hombre tan perfecto fuera mío, que yo fuera la única mujer a la que él le interesara. Sonreí ocultando el rubor en mis mejillas, detrás de mí larga cabellera castaña.

- ¿Estas lista?- Me preguntó con una deslumbrante sonrisa

Asentí – Si, vamos a desayunar-

Tomé su mano y juntos, bajamos las escaleras para llegar hasta nuestro próximo destino: El comedor.

…

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo entre los divertidos comentarios de Emmet y Jasper, los comentarios de mis padres acerca de la coronación que ya se aproximaba y el constante intercambio de miradas cómplices entre Edward y yo. No pude evitar notar que Alice seguía ausente en la conversación, de seguro seguía inquieta por el tema de la nueva "conquista" de Emmet, aquel persona a la que aparentemente no soportaba por alguna razón en particular. No tenía intenciones de parecer demasiado interesada en el asunto y por consecuente, que ella pensara que yo era una entrometida, pero lo cierto es que yo si tenía interés en saber que le pasaba y también era consciente de que eso podría afectar la relación de hermandad entre Alice y Emmet, por esa razón quería hablar con ella y preguntarle el motivo de su descontento. Solo me quedaba una solución y era hablar con ella, en la noche. Por lo visto, hoy sería un día bastante ajetreado, sin mencionar que también estaba bastante nerviosa por mi almuerzo con Jacob.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos hasta el parlamento, en el volvo donde también se encontraban Emmet y Jasper. Estos dos últimos, parecían bastante animados por algún motivo en particular y se reían de cada comentario que hacían. Debo admitir que nos contagiaron su buen humor a Edward y a mí. Después de un rato, todos terminamos riéndonos por cualquier bobada que decían y el camino hasta nuestro destino, resultó ser bastante relajante y divertido.

Llegamos hasta nuestro piso, allí se encontraba Tanya en su puesto de secretaria, con su estúpida sonrisa, aparentemente, inocente. – Solo eso me faltaba para terminar de alterarme- pensé. Había olvidado por completo que Tanya debía llegar antes que nosotros y estar presente en su puesto. Ella se levantó apenas vio a Edward, sonrió de manera coqueta y en cuanto me vio a mí, cambió su sonrisa por una más sutil.

- Buenos días ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy?- Preguntó en tono coqueto, mientras miraba a Edward por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

- Muy bien, gracias – Respondí en tono cortante y probablemente, también pareció descortés. Sin embargo, para ese momento no me importó.

- Hoy voy a estar bastante ocupado, así que no me pases llamadas, excepto que sean de Charlie o Harry- Dijo Edward en tono cortés y me sonrió.

- Entendido ¿Se les ofrece algo más?- Preguntó en el mismo tono que había utilizado Edward.

- Eso es todo- Respondió y luego miró a Jasper y Emmet – ¿Nos acompañan?- Preguntó para después tomar mi mano con bastante ternura.

Emmet y Jasper asintieron en silencio y se limitaron a seguirnos a Edward y a mí. Entramos inmediatamente en la oficina de Edward para planear lo que haríamos en el día. Todos tomamos asiento en la pequeña salita que tenía Edward en su oficina, a decir verdad, su oficina era mucho más grande y elegante que la que yo tenía, incluso, la que yo poseía en la empresa de Carlisle no era tan elegante y cómoda como esta.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es mantener una distancia prudente, en cuanto sigamos a Jacob y Bella- Intercedió Emmet

- Estás en lo cierto, Emmet. No debemos olvidar que Kevin también la está espiando y más que nada, no creo que quieras presentarte con él, aún- Opinó Jasper

- Exacto… Lo quiero evitar el mayor tiempo que me sea posible- Respondió Emmet, con el semblante bastante serio.

- Parece bastante sencillo, sin embargo, no me fío mucho de los planes de Jacob y tenemos que estar muy pendientes de cada paso que dé- Edward tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

- No creo que hayan muchos inconvenientes al cumplir con el plan. Quiero decir, Jacob y yo solo vamos a almorzar juntos y en caso de que algo se me salga de las manos, ustedes entran en acción… No creo que tenga mucha oportunidad, sabiendo que son solo tres contra uno, o dos, en caso de que Kevin se presente… Pero lo dudo, porque entonces reconocerá a Emmet- Dije mirando a todos los presentes, que se quedaron impresionados ante mi aparente tranquilidad, lo cierto era que, yo estaba muy lejos de estar tranquila.

- Creo que tienes razón, Bella- Dijo Jasper

- Como sea, si tengo que enfrentarme con Kevin, lo haré con tal de que ustedes estén a salvo- Comentó Emmet con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Ahora solo nos queda un tema pendiente- Dijo Edward

Todos fruncimos el ceño, tratando de entender de lo que estaba hablando. Todos parecíamos confundidos, excepto Jasper, quien era el único que sonreía.

- ¿Te refieres al viaje?- Preguntó Jasper, arqueando una ceja. Edward solo asintió y Jasper siguió hablando – Carlisle, Esme, Charlie y René, quieren que el destino sea una sorpresa para todos nosotros, pero según lo que tengo entendido, iremos a la isla Esme- Dijo confundido

- ¿Isla Esme? ¿Dónde se supone que se encuentra ese lugar?- Preguntó Emmet

Jasper se encogió de hombros, Edward y nos miramos con sonrisas cómplices. Yo le hice una mueca, dándole a entender que yo les explicaría la situación

– La isla Esme, es un regalo que Carlisle le dio a Esme, por su veinteavo aniversario de bodas. Es un lugar muy lindo, situado en frente de la costa de rio de Janeiro. Tiene vastas selvas, una población indígena, loros, delfines y peces tropicales en sus aguas cálidas y playas de arena blanca y reluciente. Hay una casa, amueblada por Esme, que es muy bonita, y se describe como "bastante grande para una isla tan pequeña". Cuenta con grandes ventanales que dominan la mayor parte de la casa y el mismo patrón de color de la luz como la casa de los Cullen en Forks. La casa también cuenta con tres dormitorios, un baño grande, una cocina moderna y pulida, y una ventana con vistas a la playa – Dije feliz de saber que en ese lugar pasaríamos nuestro tiempo alejados de todo lo que tanto nos preocupaba.

Emmet y Jasper se quedaron con la boca abierta, ante mi detallada explicación. Pero no podía ocultar mi interés en saber que iríamos allí y, a pesar de que fuera por un tiempo indeterminado, estaba segura de que serían las mejores "vacaciones" que hubiera podido tener en mucho tiempo.

Luego de esta conversación, cambiamos de tema por otros más triviales y de cierto modo, sin mucho sentido. Nos dedicamos a relajarnos y a hacer bromas, mientras se llegaba la hora de mi encuentro con Jacob. A mi parecer, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido y cuando lo noté, mi celular estaba vibrando en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – De seguro es Jacob- Pensé. Me tensé en seguida y Edward lo notó, ya que estaba a mi lado. Unos segundos después, Emmet y Jasper se percataron de que yo estaba tensa, mirando la pantalla de mi celular y entonces, se quedaron mudos, para que yo pudiera hablar con Jacob.

- Hola- Contesté con un tono fingido de emoción, mientras apretaba la mano de Edward.

- Hola Bella… Ya estoy al frente del parlamento ¿Podrías venir o prefieres que yo vaya hasta tu oficina?- Me preguntó en tono galante.

- Oh, no te molestes… Estoy contigo en unos minutos- Respondí con un tono un poco nervioso.

- Entonces, esperará ansioso-

Corté la llamada, incapaz de decir alguna palabra inteligente. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente, eran maldiciones acerca del preciso momento en el que conocí a Jacob y quise hacerme amiga de él; esa fue la idea más estúpida que hubiera podido tener alguna vez. Edward notó mi estado de ánimo y me reconfortó con un abrazo, lo cual agradecí y le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Emmet se levantó de su puesto con una sonrisa – Hora del show- Dijo animado.

- Todo saldrá bien, Bella- Me reconfortó Jasper y Edward me sonrió asintiendo.

Edward me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar y yo la tomé, sintiéndome un tanto insegura por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eso se podía corroborar al ver mi mano temblando y los torpes pasos que estaba dando hasta llegar a la puerta, de no ser por Edward, yo ya me habría caído hace rato. Estaba tan distraída pensando en mi nerviosismo, que ni siquiera escuché lo que le preguntó Tanya a Edward cuando salimos de su oficina y mucho menos, presté atención a la respuesta de Edward; Esas palabras se me hacían muy distantes para este momento de preocupación que estaba pasando.

Tomamos el ascensor, Edward junto con Jasper y Emmet, se quedaron en el segundo piso, siguiendo con todo lo que teníamos planeado. Antes de retirarse, Edward besó mis labios con delicadeza, romance y pasión, sobre todo pude sentir el amor que él tenía hacía mí y eso me dio la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentarme a Jacob.

Llegué a la entrada y lo vi a través de las puertas de vidrio, con su típica sonrisa de conquistador empedernido. Tomé un suspiro – Aquí vamos – Me dije a mí misma, tratando de mantener la calma. Caminé unos pasos para encontrarme con Jacob y lo saludé – Hola- Dije moviendo mi mano lentamente.

En cambio, él se acercó y besó mi mejilla, provocando que yo me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba – Hola- Dijo mirándome a los ojos - ¿Nos vamos?-

Yo asentí y él extendió su brazo, indicándome que caminara primero.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Me preguntó de manera casual.

Yo sonreí – Emmm no sé exactamente a donde ir. Pero, de ser posible, prefiero un lugar cerca de aquí ya que tengo que volver a trabajar –

- Si, lo entiendo. En todo caso, conozco un lugar cerca de aquí. Es muy bueno y son especializados en comida italiana- Me mostró su blanca dentadura.

- Me parece perfecto- Respondí sin dejar de lado mi sonrisa fingida

- Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido estos últimos días? Hace bastante tiempo que no hablamos- Dijo de forma casual intentando buscar un tema de conversación mientras caminábamos hacía el restaurante.

- Emmm bueno, como te mencioné antes, he estado bastante ocupada con la empresa y con el tema de la coronación, a penas dispongo de algo de tiempo para mí y para mis amigos – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Y para tu esposo- Dijo él en tono neutro.

Me tensé ante el comentario, ya que después él se mostró tenso. Pero rápidamente ingenié algo para cambiar de tema. – Sí, es cierto. Pero casi siempre le veo el lado positivo y es que al menos me mantengo distraída y ocupada… Eso es bueno en cierto sentido- Dije con una sonrisa.

- Me parece que tienes razón, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que me gustaría estar todo el día detrás de un escritorio. Me parece algo agotador y monótono, si me permites el atrevimiento- Ladeó una sonrisa.

- Claro, respeto esa posición siendo consciente de que todos tenemos diferentes puntos de vista y quizá a ti no te guste lo mismo que a mí-

- Excepto nuestro gusto común por la misma música, algunos pasatiempos y comida favorita- Dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Exacto- Sonreí

Oculté mi cara detrás de mí larga cabellera, para evitar que me siguiera mirando. Desvié mi mirada hasta otro punto y pude ver a Edward, Emmet y Jasper, mirándonos con seriedad. Más que nada, Edward parecía bastante molesto, alcancé a mandarle una sonrisa rápida sin que Jacob se diera cuenta, por su parte, Edward también sonrió con más tranquilidad. Desvié mi mirada otra vez y noté a un hombre, de unos cuarenta años, que estaba observándonos más de cerca de lo que se encontraban mi esposo y amigos. Supuse que se trataba de Kevin: El padre de Alice y Emmet. Aún de lejos, pude observar que tenían facciones parecidas y no me quedaba ninguna duda de que era él, el que me había espiado todo este tiempo.

- Llegamos- Dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos – Pareces distraída ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó en tono, aparentemente, preocupado.

- Si ¿Notaste que hay un hombre que nos sigue desde que salimos del parlamento?- Pregunté en tono casual. Tenía intriga por saber que me contestaría.

Él se tensó y volteó a ver en la dirección que yo estaba viendo, fingiendo que no sabía nada del asunto, pero la verdad, era que él era aún peor que mis padres cuando trataban de fingir. – Han de ser impresiones tuyas- Dijo en tono bromista con un toque de nerviosismo implícito.

- No estoy loca- Dije en tono molesto.

- Yo nunca dije que lo estuvieras- Trató de excusarse rápidamente.

- Pero lo insinuaste al decir que "Eran ideas mías"- Bufé y me crucé de brazos.

- Bueno, yo no veo a nadie aquí cerca… De seguro se trataba de una persona que tenía un camino similar al nuestro. En todo caso, te pido disculpas si te ofendí… En verdad, no fue mi intención- Dijo verdaderamente arrepentido y yo sonreí.

- Acepto tus disculpas-

Entramos al restaurante, que me pareció bastante familiar pero no dije nada. Luego de que una jovencita muy bien vestida con su uniforme, nos condujera a nuestra mesa; En ese momento recordé aquel lugar, fue el lugar en el que Edward y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita oficial como novios y esta era la mesa exacta que habíamos reservado para aquella velada tan especial y mágica. Mis bonitos recuerdos se esfumaron al notar que ya no me encontraba con Edward, estaba con Jacob esforzándome al máximo por no decirle toda la repulsión que sentía hacía él.

Ordenamos nuestros platos y me sorprendí demasiado al ver que nuestros gustos eran tan parecidos en la comida, al punto que ordenamos lo mismo: Espagueti en salsa de Champiñones. Yo pensaría que solo había escogido ese plato para impresionarme, pero se notaba tan seguro de que le gustaba lo que había ordenado, que me quedé sin argumentos para pensar aquello.

- Y cuéntame ¿Qué tienes planeado para la coronación?- Preguntó de forma casual. De nuevo, buscando tema de conversación.

Me encogí de hombros y bebí un sorbo de vino – Oh bueno, es algo muy simple en realidad. Solo será una pequeña reunión en el palacio, con los miembros del parlamento y algunos de nuestros más cercanos amigos… Aunque, a mi parecer, la lista de invitados fue bastante reducida y no invitamos a algunas personas que yo quería que asistieran- Dije con tono fingido de pesar.

La verdadera razón era que yo no quería que ni el, ni Tanya, ni María, asistieran a la coronación y por eso tuve que inventar esa mentira. Lo cierto es que, todo estaban tan emocionados con la idea de la coronación, que la lista de invitados superaba con creses mis expectativas al punto tal, que asistirían personas que yo ni siquiera conocía, como amigos de mis padres y mis suegros, pero tampoco era que me molestara.

- Bueno, lo mejor de todo es que evitaran personas indeseadas- Dijo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la indirecta había sido para él, pero por un lado, eso era algo bueno.

- Si, concuerdo contigo… Gracias al cielo a mis padres se les ocurrió organizar una reunión privada y discreta-

Jacob asintió en silencio, notando el doble sentido en mis palabras y eso produjo que yo me sonrojara de vergüenza, por haber sido tan directa con él. No obstante, seguimos comiendo y conversando sobre temas triviales y sin importancia, no le pregunté mucho acerca de lo que hacía últimamente, porque la verdad no me interesaba saber y además, contaba con que él me dijera las mentiras que estaba acostumbrada a oír y que no se le daban nada bien. Así que opté por pasarlo por alto.

Terminamos de almorzar y Jacob me acompañó de nuevo hasta el parlamento.

- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. De verdad, lo pasé muy bien- Dijo con una sonrisa

- Yo también lo pasé bien y gracias a ti por invitarme- Le respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Fue un placer. Me gustaría que se repitiera-

- A mí igual… Esperemos que después de mi coronación tenga más tiempo libre, aunque para ser sincera, lo dudo-

Él puso una expresión de tristeza – Bueno, entonces espero verte pronto y dejaré que vuelvas a tu trabajo- Sonrió con nostalgia

- Gracias por todo… No vemos en otra ocasión- Moví mi mano en señal de despedida y él se acercó a mí para besar, de nuevo, mi mejilla.

En el momento que menos lo esperé, sentí que alguien se acercaba a nosotros, pero yo le estaba dando la espalda a ese alguien, por lo tanto no pude ver de quien se trataba, sino hasta que llegó y empujó a Jacob, solo en ese momento, noté que se trataba de Edward. Tenía un semblante serio y firme, no había duda de que estaba realmente molesto. Detrás de él, llegaron Emmet y Jasper, preocupados por la reacción de Edward.

- ALEJATE DE MI ESPOSA, PERRO ASQUEROSO- Gritó Edward completamente enfadado y fuera de sí.

- ¿Qué diantres te pasa Cullen? Solo me estaba despidiendo de ella- Le respondió Jacob, con un tono un poco más calmado que el de Edward, pero aun así se notaba bastante alterado.

- NO QUIERO QUE TE LE ACERQUES NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?- Le gritó Edward

- Eso solo lo decidirá ella- Contraatacó Jacob

Ambos me miraron con el ceño fruncido, furiosos y con el semblante serio, no supe decir cuál de los dos estaba más enojado porque se notaba que ambos estaban a punto de estallar yo quedé muda. Sin embargo, tuve que dejar de lado mi estado de shock y hablar de una buena vez.

Suspiré – Es mejor que te marches Jacob – Dije con una mirada fingida de pesar

Él me miró confundido, ahora parecía ser él, el que se encontraba en estado aparente de shock – Pero… Bella… Creí que… éramos amigos –

Me acerqué a él un poco más, puse mi mano con delicadeza sobre su hombro – Lo somos. Pero por encima de eso, amo a mi esposo y no hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a eso – Le di una sonrisa de tristeza a Jacob, claro completamente fingida, pasé a abrazar a Edward por la cintura, él pasó su brazo por mi espalda y puso su mano en mi hombro. – Creo que eso es todo Jake, debes marcharte… Gracias por todo y espero verte en otra ocasión- Dije lo último con fingida emoción, seguido escuché un gruñido bajo por parte de Edward.

Jacob movió su mano lentamente, en forma de despedida, me sonrió a mí de manera amistosa y luego miró a Edward con un poco de recelo. Sin decir o hacer algo más, él se marchó por el mismo camino que había recorrido al venir.

Jasper, Emmet, Edward y yo nos quedamos un rato más afuera del edificio intercambiando algunas palabras, o más bien, Jasper y Emmet estaban sermoneando a Edward porque casi hecha a perder el plan cuando le dijo a Jacob que no se me acercara más. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Emmet y Jasper me felicitaron a mí porque supe cómo manejar la situación para que él no se diera cuenta de nuestro "escape" y en consecuencia, intentara detenerlo. Así que todo siguió como debería ser y pasó a ser unos pequeños pero leves errores que ya habíamos solucionado.

El resto del día solo nos concentramos en nuestro trabajo y en el papeleo que debíamos terminar, en esta semana para ser más precisos. No fue del todo normal, porque hoy si tuve que aguantar los constantes coqueteos de Tanya con Edward, llegó al punto de irritarme y quería lanzarme encima de ella y arrancarle sus teñidas extensiones. Afortunadamente, logré calmarme, o mejor dicho, Edward logró calmarme cuando me abrazaba, o tenía muestras de cariño conmigo o incluso cuando me sonreía fugazmente y hacía que pareciera que estuviéramos juntos en una nube.

Cerca de las 7:30 de la noche, terminamos nuestro trabajo del día y volvimos a casa para cenar. Cuando llegamos, ya estaba toda mi familia y amigos reunidos en el comedor familiar, nos estaban esperando para poder comenzar a degustar la comida. Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestros puestos habituales y entonces empezamos a comer. Como siempre, la conversación estaba alentada por las divertidas bromas de Emmet y algunos de los comentarios sarcásticos de Jasper, de vez en cuando Edward, mis padres o yo hacíamos algún comentario, lo que me sorprendió fue que Alice estaba particularmente callada y eso no era muy común en ella. Se me había olvidado por completo que tenía que hablar con ella acerca de la cita que Emmet tuvo la noche anterior, pero esa charla debía esperar hasta después de la cena.

…

- ¿Vamos a descansar?- Me preguntó Edward tendiéndome la mano.

Estábamos sentados conversando en la sala principal, Alice ya se había retirado hace unos minutos, mis padres estaban por retirarse luego de que terminaran de hablar un par de asuntos con Emmet y Jasper, ya que los iban a hacer parte del parlamento debido al alto nivel de confianza que tenían en la familia, son contar que era de gran ayuda que Jasper fuera militar.

- Si, pero tengo que hacer algo antes… Adelántate- Le respondí a mi esposo con una sonrisa.

Él ladeó una sonrisa. Juntos, nos despedimos de los presentes en la sala y nos dirigimos hacía la escalera, yo me quedé en el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de Alice y él siguió su recorrido hasta nuestra habitación. Antes de irse, dejó un casto beso en mi frente y susurró a mi oído

- No tarde, Señora Cullen. La estaré esperando- Dijo en tono tierno

- Iré en cuanto pueda- Respondí con una sonrisa y dejé un casto beso en sus labios.

Me quedé embobada viendo cómo se alejaba hasta las escaleras, sus pasos felinos y elegantes hacían que quisiera derretirme en sus brazos. Cuando no lo vi más, suspiré y traté de concentrarme de nuevo en el problema que tenía que resolver con Alice, ella era mi mejor amiga y no la podía dejar sola en este momento, sabiendo que su relación de hermanos con Emmet iba a estar en crisis si no hacía algo pronto.

Di un par de golpes a la puerta, para avisarle a Alice que yo estaba afuera y de paso para que me dijera si podía entrar. Pero ella no respondió, golpeé de nuevo la puerta, esta vez empleé un poco más de fuerza y esperé, pero tampoco respondían ante el llamado, así que opté por abrir la puerta y ver por mí misma, lo que sucedía: La habitación estaba en penumbras, las cortinas cerradas y, a pesar de que todo estaba en perfecto orden, la habitación parecía sombría, totalmente opuesta a lo que reflejaba la personalidad de Alice. Rodé mis ojos por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar a mi amiga, al final la vi sentada contra un rincón, parecía que estaba llorando aunque no lo podía decir a ciencia cierta, ya que la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho y ella tenía las manos sobre sus ojos.

Me acerqué a ella con mucho sigilo y puse mi mano sobre su hombro - ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté casi en un susurro

Ella levantó su rostro y me miró con los ojos grises nublados por las lágrimas que descendían de manera impresionante, por sus mejillas. De manera inesperada me abrazó con mucha fuerza, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue devolverle el abrazo como muestra de que contaba conmigo. No le dije nada, no quería obligarla a hablar de lo que le entristecía a no ser que ella quisiera hacerlo y de alguna forma consiguiera desahogarse, solo esperé paciente hasta que ella me comentara lo que tanto le atormentaba. Luego de unos minutos, pasó el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas y sus ojos, para limpiar algunas de las lágrimas que había derramado y suspiró, lo que me indicó que estaba lista para hablar.

- No quiero que Emmet se acerque a Susana- Soltó en tono brusco y luego se quedó pensativa – Ella no es buena para alguien como Emmet, solo quiere hacerle daño y no lo voy a permitir de ninguna forma-

- Pero ¿Cómo sabes que le va a hacer daño?- Pregunté confundida

- No te lo puedo explicar… Aunque dicen que las personas cambian con el tiempo, pero yo no creo mucho en esa posibilidad… Quiero decir, algunas personas si cambian pero sé que ella no lo hará y solo quiere hacer sufrir a mi hermano- Se quedó pensativa –Llámalo algo así como, una corazonada-

- ¿Corazonada? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunté arqueando una ceja

- Ella no es lo que aparenta ser. Ella está del lado de Tanya y lo sé porque, Tanya pasó con ella a la empresa de Rosalie y yo casi salía a mi hora de almuerzo, pero Rosalie me dijo que podía tomarme veinte minutos más. Luego vi que ellas entraron a la oficina de Rosalie y cerraron las persianas y la puerta con seguro, además le dijo a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas-

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Emmet?- Pregunté

Ella me miró como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida y yo me encogí de hombros, con expresión inocente. Suspiró – Para nadie es un secreto que Tanya nos quiere arruinar a todos, primero hace que María intervenga entre la relación de Jasper y yo, luego trata de meterse en tu matrimonio con Edward y estoy segura que eso lo hace solo porque quiere tener el trono y el dinero. Por último, intenta hacerle daño a Emmet porque sabe que él es el único que nos mantiene unidos a todos y él es el que hace que nosotros pensemos con cabeza fría… Debemos tener cuidado con Tanya- Terminó por decir

- Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón en todo. Debemos decirle a Emmet lo más pronto posible y advertir a los demás… Igual no nos queda mucho tiempo para el viaje-

- Yo no le puedo decir, no me va a creer porque pensará que lo estoy inventando solo por el hecho de que no quiero verlo con ella… Y si le dices tú, pensará que yo te influencié de alguna forma-

- Entonces tendremos que utilizar la ayuda de Edward y Jasper, debemos decirles todo esto y ellos sabrán la forma de hacerlo entrar en razón- Dije convencida

- Me parece buena idea. Yo hablaré con Jasper mañana en la mañana y tú le puedes decir a Edward esta noche-

- Excelente- Sonreí y acerqué mi mano derecha a su mejilla para limpiar una pequeña lágrima que estaba rodando sigilosamente – Deja de llorar… No vale la pena porque todo va a salir muy bien- Dije sonriendo

- Gracias Bella- Me sonrió

Pasamos un rato más en la habitación de Alice, le comenté lo duro que había sido mi día hoy y el enfrentamiento entre Edward y Jacob, ella no pareció sorprendida de que Edward hubiera actuado de forma tan violenta y de hecho, admito que la sentí un poco alegre de que, aquello, hubiera ocurrido de esa forma. Dejamos de lado ese tema y empezamos a hablar de su trabajo con Rosalie, según me comentaba, Rosalie era una excelente jefa, lo único que no le gustaba era su amistad con Tanya y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con Alice, en ese aspecto.

Hace mucho tiempo que no conversábamos de esta forma y lo cierto era que nos hacía falta. Nos demoramos más tiempo del que tenía planeado, pero no le tomé importancia porque de vez en cuando debía dedicarle un poco de tiempo a Alice y estar allí para cuando ella me necesitara, así como ella lo hacía conmigo.

Luego de terminar nuestra conversación, nos despedimos.

Fui hasta mi habitación donde estaba Edward completamente dormido con el libro abierto sobre su cara, se veía bastante adorable. La habitación estaba en penumbras y a penas, estaba encendida la pequeña lamparita en la mesa de noche que estaba a su lado. Procedí a quitar el de su cara y con mucho cuidado lo dejé sobre su mesa de noche, luego fui hasta el baño y me puse mi pijama, en lo cual solo me demoré unos tres o cuatro minutos. Cuando salí de nuevo, Edward seguía dormido, tomé la decisión de no despertarlo – Mañana le hablaría sobre el tema de Emmet- Pensé mientras me cobijaba. En un momento inesperado, Edward me tomó por sorpresa y me abrazó por detrás, de manera cariñosa, pegó su boca contra mi oreja y sentí su cálido aliento.

- Te demoraste mucho… Te extrañé- Susurró

- Lo siento. Si sirve de algo, yo también te extrañé… Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano, tengo algo importante que comentarte-

- De acuerdo, por ahora solo descansemos-

Me acomodé mejor en sus brazos, dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara para poder caer en un profundo sueño que haría que me recuperara para un próximo día, lleno de sorpresas, emociones y más que nada, lleno de trabajo. Solo me alegraba saber que ya quedaba poco tiempo para irme de viaje con mi esposo y mis amigos, era un sueño vuelto realidad.

* * *

**Una vez más les pido disculpas por la demora, sé que siempre digo que actualizo todos los lunes pero estos días no he tenido tiempo... Por la misma excusa de siempre, tengo mucho trabajo de la universidad y a penas me queda tiempo para respirar... Okey, estoy exagerando un poco. La verdad no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, espero que no sea más de un mes, en todo caso les pido que me tengan paciencia porque bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a abandonar la historia y la seguiré hasta el final.**

**Este capítulo me salió un poco largo, sin embargo iba a agregar lo de la coronación pero eso hubiera significado, hacerlas esperar más tiempo y en verdad me siento mal por no actualizar los días programados. En fin, el capítulo en sí, iba a tener unas cuarenta páginas y solo llegué hasta la mitad, debido a lo que les comenté. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo va a estar repleto de emoción y pasarán muchas cosas que no se esperan.. Estén pendientes porque en cualquier momento vuelvo a actualizar.**

**Por último, les quiero agradecer a todas las que están siguiendo la historia, a todas mis lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejan sus reviews en cada capítulo... Todas ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo. En especial le quiero agradecer a Denisse Flores, mi amiga del otro lado del mundo... Este capítulo es para ella, para agradecerle por todos sus consejos y por su apoyo en todo este tiempo.**

**Dejen sus rr :)**


End file.
